¿Por qué tardaste tanto?
by Wonder Grinch
Summary: (UA) Sakura Kinomoto aprendió a desconfiar de las personas de la peor manera; su hermana se encargó de eso. Syaoran Li, un joven inteligente y exitoso aparecerá en su vida; tarde pero seguro vendrá a poner el mundo de Sakura de cabeza. Es mi primera historia; denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Ella se juró nuca enamorarse, nunca involucrarse en una relación amorosa. ¿Qué había llevado a cabo esa decisión? -A pesar de que es una persona tímida es muy cariñosa, con quién se conocía, incluso con la primera vez se acercó a ella, tenía muchas amistades y aunque eso no importaba la edad que era muy popular. Muy servicial con todos los que le pedían su ayuda y aunque no lo hicieran ella sabe la manera de ayudar; no era una Santa, pasaba por momentos negativos. Algo normal en una joven como todos; se divertía, como cualquier persona. Pero había algo que ella no le salía bien; el amor Quería saber que muchos tienen el sentido y los ganas de quererlo, quiero tener alguien por quien suspirar. Si, esa era su jaque mate en la vida. ¿Pero, que la había llevado a hacer tal juramento? Su hermana ... Se que las hermanas están en todo momento para ayudarte, es esa cómplices desde la infancia, es esa amiga que la genética escogida para ti. Pero para Sakura Kinomoto, su hermana, Tomoyo Kinomoto era la persona que le había enseñado a desconfiar de todos, pero no con la simple, no con palabras, si no con hechos, incluso a desconfiar de ella ... Su propia sangre.


	2. ¿Por qué será?

**Capítulo 1**

 **¿Por qué será?**

Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 25 años; maestra de profesión; se dedica a enseñar en la Primaria Tomoeda, en honor a su Padre decidió estudiar esta carrera ya que él, Fujitaka Kinomoto es un sencillo maestro de la Universidad de Tokio, y fue capaz de darle a sus hijas lo necesario para vivir bien. Aunque Sakura no solamente ha trabajado como maestra; empezó siendo una dependienta en un Cyber café, luego se mudó por un tiempo a Tokio para trabajar en un restaurante como ayudante de cocina; tal talento lo heredó de su padre; después de un tiempo regresó a su querida Tomoeda porque extrañaba a su familia, al poco tiempo encontró trabajo nuevamente en otro restaurante donde fue capaz de aprender a preparar nuevos platillos y estudiar repostería. Sakura amaba lo que hacía, pero cierto día descubrió que su lugar era otro al ver a su padre en una clase especial con niños de primaria y decidió estudiar esa carrera pudiendo graduarse con honores e inmediatamente conseguir un trabajo. Su hermana Tomoyo era la mayor por 3 años, pero al quedar sin madre desde muy pequeñas esta tomaba la libertad de aconsejar a su hermana menor y ser la que daba las órdenes en el hogar cuando Fujitaka no estaba

 _ **¡Minasan kon'nichiwa! Déjenme me presento. Soy Isabel y es mi primera historia espero que le den un chance de leerla; a como leerán en el prólogo y en los capítulos siguientes les cuento la vida de Sakura; ¿qué habrá hecho Tomoyo para que ella deje de confiar? También podrán darse cuenta que Touya no existe; tal vez más adelante le dé una oportunidad y aparezca, pero ahorita no es necesario, hay algunos nombres que por ahí se me ocurrieron y no tienen nada que ver con Sakura CardCaptor. Que, por cierto, soy súper fan de ese animé, incluyendo del manga. Desde ya les agradezco a aquellos que den la opción de seguir este fic o agregarlo a sus favoritos. También quiero agradecer a dos personas que me animaron a poder publicar mi historia (es original, por cierto) la primera es Isabel una gran escritora y tocaya y Marjurie, una compañera de trabajo que también es admiradora de Sakura. En fin. Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana. Los próximos capítulos serán un poco más larguitos. Hasta la próxima semana.**_


	3. Señales

**La historia me pertenece; resultado de mi loca imaginación; los personajes no, ellos pertenecen a CLAMP. Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **SEÑALES**

 _ **Tomoyo:**_ _Sakura; ¿A dónde vas?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Voy al templo con Chiharú y Rika. ¿Quieres venir?_

 _ **Tomoyo:**_ _No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero, ¿en serio vas a ir así vestida?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _¿Tiene algo de malo? Este vestido me lo obsequió Rika._

 _ **Tomoyo:**_ _Pues nada; solamente que te ves un poco ridícula, perdona la honestidad, pero eres mi hermana y no quiero que salgas así. Ven te buscaré algo mucho mejor, algo más decente._

 _ **Sakura: ….**_

 _ **A pesar de gustarle mucho el vestido que su amiga le regaló obedeció al cambio que su hermana le "sugirió". Cada vez que Sakura iba a algún lugar, Tomoyo siempre le criticaba su manera de vestir. A ella nunca le pareció que lo hiciera con malas intenciones, hasta que sus amigas le manifestaron cierta preocupación.**_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Disculpen la tardanza; tuve que hacer unos cambios._

 _ **Chiharú:**_ _¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Si, no me pasa nada, ya les dije solamente unos cambios que tuve que hacer._

 _ **Rika:**_ _¿Cambios? ¿Se puede saber? ¿Y el vestido? Pensé que te lo pondrías hoy._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Ah, si… Eso, el vestido… Tuve que dejarlo para otra ocasión, Tomoyo me dijo que con esto me veo mejor._

 _ **Rika:**_ _¿Estás segura? ¿Te sientes bien con ese vestido?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Si, me siento bien, además Tomoyo tiene buen gusto, por algo me ofreció su ayuda._

 _ **Chiharú:**_ _Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien con el vestido, o Tomoyo te obligó a usarlo?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Bueno… Este… Tomoyo siempre me ha dicho que debo de usar y que no. Ella dice que así la gente no me verá mal y le agradezco que haga eso por mí, además que tiene buen gusto._

 _ **Rika:**_ _Hay Sakura… Tomoyo no lo hace porque te quiera ayudar, hay otras formas de hacerlo, ella lo hace simplemente porque te tiene envidia._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _¿Envidia? ¿Por qué ella me tendría envidia? Si es muy bonita y popular, además el mundo en que ella vive no es el mismo que el mío._

 _ **Chiharú:**_ _Tú también lo eres; ¿Qué no ves los pretendientes que te aparecen? Hasta los papás de tus estudiantes que están divorciados te ven como la futura madrastra de sus hijos. Ella te envidia porque a tu alrededor hay personas con buenas intenciones y por lo que veo en ella eso no existe, ella es mayor que tú por tres años, a esa edad al menos muchas personas ya están en una relación estable o casados y formando una familia._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Chicas, por Dios que imaginación se gastan ustedes, sé que Tomoyo tiene gustos muy diferentes a los míos, pero es mi hermana y no creo que sea capaz de hacerme estas cosas por envidia. Y tal vez ella siga soltera porque aún está esperando al indicado._

 _ **Rika:**_ _Te entendemos Sakura. Es tu hermana, las hermanas se quieren y se ayudan y más en tu caso que ambas quedaron sin una madre que las criara. Pero recuerda lo que te hemos dicho, no queremos que pienses que no queremos a Tomoyo solo que vemos tu situación con otra perspectiva y queremos que tengas la libertad de escoger que ponerte hoy por tu cuenta, sin necesidad de que alguien "te ayude" sin que tú lo hayas pedido. Solamente te pedimos que estés atenta a las señales._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Gracias chicas, en verdad lo agradezco, y lo tendré muy presente, pero, será mejor irnos se nos hace tarde._

 _ **Konnichiwa! ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Estoy muy pero muy emocionada con aquellas chicas que han leído este fic. (creo que son solo chicas) gracias por la oportunidad en serio! No sé qué es más emocionante; ¿leer un capítulo nuevo o ver los review de los lectores? Pero si, no quepo de la emoción al darme cuenta que les ha llamado la atención esta historia.**_

 _ **En los capítulos siguientes iré revelando más datos con respecto a la actitud "envidiosa" de Tomoyo con su hermanita menor; ¿habrá hermanas envidiosas en la vida real? En este mundo loco si las hay y se darán cuenta del daño que Tomoyo le hizo a Sakura para que ella deje de confiar en la gente, en especial de los hombres. Creo que este capítulo está un poco más detallado.**_

 _ **Agradezco grandemente a: Flameofsoul: espero este capítulo te aclare algo.**_

 _ **Isabel: gracias por tus consejos creo que los seguí. No dudes en seguirlo haciendo. Gracias también por animarme.**_

 _ **Sakurita136: gracias por tus palabras de ánimo viniendo de ti es un gran halago.**_

 _ **Lublue. Por ustedes es que me senté ahorita a escribir de nuevo.**_

 _ **Vuelvo a repetir: estoy muy emocionada. Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Señales que se hacen más visibles

**Capítulo 3**

 **Señales que se hacen más visibles.**

 **La historia me pertenece; resultado de mi loca imaginación; los personajes no, ellos pertenecen a CLAMP. Demos gracias al tiempo libre que tengo para poder subir los capítulos que ya había escrito. Espero les guste.**

 _ **Ren:**_ _Entonces, ¿Qué dices? Es solo un café, para platicar y ponernos al tanto; han pasado muchos años._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Está bien, claro que quiero charlar un rato. ¿Te parece mañana a las 3:00 pm en el café que está cerca de la escuela?_

 _ **Ren:**_ _Claro, me parece muy bien. Nos vemos mañana. Y, por cierto; mucho gusto Tomoyo. No llegues tarde Sakura._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Eso no se te olvida. Te demostraré que he cambiado._

 _ **Tomoyo:**_ _¿Y ese chico quién es? Se ve que es muy guapo. ¿es tu novio?_

 _ **Sakura:**_ _¿Novio? No, es un viejo amigo. Viajábamos juntos en el recorrido y compartíamos momentos muy divertidos. Eso es todo._

 _ **Tomoyo:**_ _Ya veo, bueno, vamos a casa. Seguro papá llegará pronto, nos toca preparar la cena._

 _ **Sakura:**_ _Tienes razón._

 **Sakura´s POV**

 **Me desperté rápidamente para ir a trabajar, que suplicio madrugar; Morfeo y yo tenemos una relación tan linda que la vida se empeña en destruir, pero las cuentas no se pagan solas. Cumplí con mi rutina matutina y al bajar a la cocina por un café papá ya estaba preparando el desayuno.**

 **Flashback…**

 **Fujitaka:** _Buenos días pequeña Sakura._

 **Sakura:** _Bueno días papá._

 **Tomoyo:** _Buenos días Sakurita, veo que hoy madrugaste._

 _¿A qué se debe la buena cara?_

 **Sakura:** _Nada en especial. Solamente quiero llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Hay documentos que revisar para las evaluaciones._

 **Tomoyo:** _¿Segura que solamente es eso?_

 **Sakura:** _¿Y qué más puede ser? Es cierto... Hoy tengo un compromiso después de clases. Por poco y lo olvido._

 **Fujitaka:** _¿Tendrás una cita hija? Qué bueno._

 **Sakura:** _No papá, no es una cita. ¿Recuerdas a Ren? Ayer lo vi, después de cinco años y me invitó a un café, vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos._

 **Fujitaka:** _Claro que lo recuerdo. Me alegra mucho saber que te reencuentras con tus amigos. Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que es bienvenido en esta casa._

 **Sakura:** _A mí también me alegra, claro que le daré tus saludos, por eso creo que hoy vendré un poco tarde._

 **Tomoyo:** _Hola a todos; sigo acá._

 **Fujitaka:** _¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?_

 **Tomoyo:** _No, no pasa nada, ten cuidado Sakurita, no regreses al amanecer._

 **Sakura:** _¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo vamos a tomar un café. Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde. Gracias por el café papá. Ya me voy._

 **Fujitaka y Tomoyo:** _¡Vuelve pronto!_

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Sakura´s POV**

 **No sé porque me dio la impresión que Tomoyo me hablaba de modo extraño; con un toque de ironía y burla. Deben de ser ideas mías después de lo que Chiharú y Rika me platicaron aquel día, mejor me doy prisa o Ren seguirá molestando con mis llegadas tarde.**

 **Ren:** _Vaya, definitivamente has cambiado; no sólo físicamente que debo de decir que te ves muy bien, Hasta puntual eres; nadie me creería que Sakura Kinomoto llega antes que los demás a una reunión._

 **Sakura:** _Te dije que he cambiado y gracias por el halago debo de aceptar que tú también te ves bien._

 **Ren;** _Yo creo que esta reunión hay que hacerla más grande; ¿qué te parece?_

 **Sakura:** _¿Más grande? No entiendo._

 **Ren:** _Hahaha hay algo que no pierdes. Sigues siendo despistada. Me refiero a que volvamos a reunirnos, pero con otras personas; yo sigo manteniéndome en contacto con algunos del recorrido entre ellos Rui, Takashi, Yuko, Eriol y Yukito. ¿Los recuerdas?_

 **Sakura:** _Como olvidarlos, ellos con sus payasadas hacían el viaje mucho más divertido en especial Eriol y Takashi con sus mentiras y payasadas. Aun no comprendo porque caía siempre en ellas._

 **Ren:** _Por lo mismo de siempre; eres tiernamente despistada. Pero, ¿Qué dices, te apuntas? A los chicos les agradará mucho verte; en especial a Yukito._

 **Sakura:** _Como eres mentiroso; por eso las mujeres caen rápido contigo. ¿Yukito? Tengo años de no saber nada de él. ¿crees que se alegre?_

 **Ren:** _Ya verás que la pasaremos bien, Yukito a pesar de ser gentil con algunos sigue siendo el mismo tipo que conociste; serio; fuiste la única chica que pudo convertirse en su amiga en esos años, no sé cómo rayos lo hiciste._

 **Sakura:** _Yo no hice nada extraordinario solo me acerqué y le hablé, creo que él vio que mis intenciones nunca fueron otras. Pero bueno lo importante es que podremos reunirnos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si invito a Chiharú y Rika? con ellas sigo en contacto, nos vemos seguido._

 **Ren:** _Me parece muy bien; me encantará verlas; seguro están muy lindas, pero no más que tú. Ya tengo tu número, yo me pondré en contacto contigo para que veamos el día, la hora y el lugar. ¿Te parece?_

 **Sakura:** _No cambias… Claro que sí, espero tu llamada. Me encantó volver a verte. Seguimos en contacto._

 **Sakura´s POV**

 **Al llegar a casa después de mi entretenida reunión con Ren me encontré con una escena un tanto incomoda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Tomoyo con uno de sus tantos novios besándose, debo agradecer porque se estaban despidiendo, llegue en buen momento, este ya se iba.**

 **Flashback**

 **Tomoyo:** _Vaya, llegas temprano. ¿Te aburriste? Te hubiera acompañado._

 **Sakura:** _Para nada, la pasamos muy bien. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, fue entretenido, además esto se pondrá mejor._

 **Tomoyo:** _No me digas que tú y Ren…_

 **Sakura:** _¡No! ¿cómo crees? Ren no es mi tipo. Siempre hemos sido amigos, me propuso que nos volviéramos a reunir solo que esta vez con otros excompañeros de la escuela y que viajaban conmigo en el recorrido por eso estoy muy emocionada._

 **Tomoyo:** _Que buena noticia. ¿Puedo ir?_

 **Sakura:** _No creo que te sientas en ambiente, no los conoces._

 **Tomoyo:** _Pero podría conocerlos, ya sabes de mis habilidades sociales. Además, podrías lucir uno de mis nuevos diseños._

 **Sakura:** _Tus diseños no son mi estilo y lo sabes, además aún no hay fecha para esa reunión así que puede ser en un mes o más o hasta se puede suspender o nunca hacerse. Ya es hora de hacer la cena, tu lavarás los platos._

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Sakura´s POV**

 **Tomoyo sigue comportándose muy extraña, ahora demuestra interés en conocer a mis amigos si ni siquiera les dirige la palabra a Chiharú y Rika que si las conoce desde hace muchos años. Debo de estar paranoica, mejor termino la cena antes de que papá regrese. Aunque me emociona saber que un día de estos podré ver a los chicos; como estarán que será de sus vidas, en especial la de Yukito, ¿se habrá casado? ¿tendré la oportunidad de esta vez poder decirle lo que siento?**

 **Después de mi reunión con Ren nos seguimos comunicando por mensajes; también aproveche para contarle a las chicas de la futura reunión y muy animadas dijeron que si. Dos semanas después; para ser específicos un domingo en el que todos estábamos en casa recibi la tan esperada noticia.**

 **Flashback**

 **Ren:** _¡Hola dormilona! ¡Despierta!_

 **Sakura:** _Hola Ren; buenos días, estoy despierta desde hace mucho._

 **Ren:** _¿Qué has hecho con mi amiga? Tú no eres Sakura._

 **Sakura:** _Deja las bromas. ¿Para eso escribes, no tienes que hacer?_

 **Ren:** _Mi amiga, eres tú. Por poco no te reconozco. Te tengo una buena noticia. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo viernes a las siete de la noche?_

 **Sakura:** _No tengo ningún plan para ese día. Habla, directo al grano._

 **Ren:** _Bien, ese día será nuestra reunión de reencuentro y toda la banda estará ahí._

 **Sakura:** _¿Es en serio? Definitivamente es una buena noticia. ¿Dónde será?_

 **Ren:** _¿Conoces In the house bar?_

 **Sakura:** _No, nunca había oído de ese lugar._

 **Ren:** _Genial; estás en mis manos. Queda en Tokio, yo podría pasar por ti. Solamente tendrías que avisar a las chicas para que lleguen por su cuenta o también llevarlas. Pasó por ti a las 6 en punto. ¿Te parece?_

 **Sakura:** _Perfecto, claro que si. Avisaré a las chicas. Seguimos en contacto. Gracias Ren, eres el mejor._

 **Ren:** _Lo sé, lo sé. Hasta entonces niña._

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Emocionada? Eso es poco, estaba muy feliz, ver a aquellos locos que tanto me hicieron reír; quería saltar y gritar de la emoción, pero era mejor bajarle un poco a la euforia que quería salir de mi. Mejor me pongo en contacto con las muchachas para pasarles la información y quedar en algo…**

 **Hola de nuevo. Esta vez espero haber cumplido mis expectativas de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, no hay mucho que comentar, solamente ahí voy dejando más detalles de Tomoyo y su "envidia" hacia su hermana. ¡Espero les siga gustando! Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Noche inolvidable

**Capítulo 4**

 **Noche Inolvidable.**

 **La historia me pertenece; resultado de mi loca imaginación; los personajes no, ellos pertenecen a CLAMP. Y acá vengo de nuevo. Espero les guste.**

 **Sakura's POV**

 **Y por fin es viernes; no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me emocioné porque el fin de semana había llegado. Y no es porque no tenga momentos de distracción, salgo con mis amigas en ocasiones al cine, a comer o hacer alguna actividad que nos llame la atención; pero el hecho de volver a ver a aquellos locos e irreverentes excompañeros me tenía de buen humor. Así que sin más me preparé para ir a trabajar; ya luego vería que usaría esa noche.**

 **Flashback**

 **Tomoyo:** _Buenos días Sakura, ¿lista para ir a trabajar?_

 **Sakura:** _Buen día Tomoyo; así es, estoy lista. ¿Y tú, vas a la casa de diseño hoy?_

 **Tomoyo:** _Si, pero iré más tarde. ¿A qué debemos esa sonrisa?_

 **Sakura:** _Nada en especial. Solamente amanecí muy bien._

 **Tomoyo:** _Estas tramando algo. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu hermana?_

 **Sakura:** _Porque ya te había contado y obviamente lo olvidaste._

 **Tomoyo:** _Claro que no lo he olvidado, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa._

 **Sakura:** _Si, claro. ¿papá ya se fue?_

 **Tomoyo:** _Si, hace un rato, te dejó el desayuno listo, no crees que papá te mima mucho._

 **Sakura:** _Yo siempre le he dicho que yo puedo prepararme el desayuno, pero él insiste en hacerlo, en todo caso lo hace para las dos._

 **Tomoyo:** _No estábamos hablando de eso. ¿Me dirás lo que te sucede?_

 **Sakura:** _Tu cambiaste el tema, pero para que estés tranquila no es nada más que mi reunión con los chicos de la secundaria._

 **Tomoyo:** _Claro que no lo olvidé, solo te estaba molestando. ¿Aceptan una invitada?_

 **Sakura:** _Umm… Ren me dijo que no lleváramos acompañantes para que no se sintieran incomodos, fuera de ambiente. Tus amigos no son mis amigos._

 **Tomoyo:** _Pero yo soy muy diferente. Además; ¿papá sabe que saldrás por la noche? Hoy te toca la cena._

 **Sakura:** _Sí, ayer hablé con él y me dijo que haría la cena por mí, así que estoy libre._

 **Tomoyo:** _Y luego dices que no te consiente. Bueno, en todo caso si llegas a aburrirte no dudes en llamarme; ahí estaré para ti._

 **Sakura:** _Claro, para mí. Bueno, nos vemos luego._

 **Tomoyo:** _Ten mucho cuidado._

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Por nada del mundo me aburriré esta noche. Estoy segura que me divertiré mucho y también será mi oportunidad de afianzar mi amistad con los chicos. No me gusta ser egoísta pero no quiero que Tomoyo interfiera entre los chicos y yo. Será una gran noche; pase lo que pase.**

 **-Bien, creo que estoy lista: mi cabello, bien peinado, un poco de maquillaje, nunca me ha gustado exagerar, resalto un poco mis ojos y labios, una camisa color rosa pastel que resalta un poco mis atributos, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco rasgado y mis zapatos casuales, es un bar así que no hay necesidad de tanta elegancia.**

 **Con 10 minutos de sobra salí del cuarto para enfrentarme a la Santa Inquisicion de ojos amatistas; creo que son hipnóticos.**

 **Tomoyo:** _Vaya Sakura, me siento ofendida, no me pediste ayuda._

 **Sakura:** _No pensé que fuera necesario, es algo casual._

 **Fujitaka:** _Te vez muy bien hija, espero te diviertas. Y si necesitas que vaya por ti no dudes en llamarme. Sé en dónde queda el lugar en donde estarás._

 **Sakura:** _Mil gracias papá. Ren dijo que me traería de regreso._

 **Tomoyo:** _Hablando de traer… ¿será que se olvidaron de ti? Ya es tarde._

 **Sakura:** _Bueno, apenas son las 6, si hubiera cambio de planes ya me habría enterado._

 **Y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento alguien tocó la puerta y al abrirla… Era él.**

 **Ren:** _Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso me quieres enamorar? Estás bellísima._

 **Sakura:** _Qué locuras dices, ya estoy lista, solo voy por mi bolso._

 **Ren:** _Pero que chica tan poco común, nunca había visto a una usando una mochila con alas para salir y eso que conozco a muchas._

 **Sakura:** _Por eso no te hago caso a tus piropos. Deja me despido de papá…_

 _Hasta luego papá_

 **Fujitaka:** _Diviértete hija._

 **Y desde el sillón que estaba en la ventana Tomoyo observaba a su hermana ser escoltada por su amigo hasta el carro. Esta observaba la escena con una extraña sonrisa, sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje, a los minutos obtuvo respuesta…**

 **Tomoyo:** _¿Papá, Sakura te dijo a dónde iba?_

 **Fujitaka:** _Si, a un bar que tiene que ver con casa, queda en el centro._

 **Tomoyo:** _Sabes, olvide algo en la casa de diseño, tengo que ir por ellas, son unas telas para un vestido…_

 **Sakura's POV**

 **Mientras Ren conducía yo no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, en mi cabeza empezaban a surgir muchos escenarios; ¿Qué cosas iban a pasar? ¿Cuál sería mi reacción al ver a Yukito, como reaccionaría él? Mientras pensaba en todo esto Ren me devolvió a la realidad. "Sakura hemos llegado" y esa frase provocó un vuelco en mi estómago. Baje del auto muy nerviosa que hasta mi amigo lo notó y trató de calmarme.**

 **Ren:** _Sakura, relájate, no te vas a enfrentar a un juez._

 **Sakura:** _No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy emocionada._

 **Ren:** _Si de algo te sirve los muchachos aún no llegan, Eriol me acaba de mandar un mensaje avisando que vienen en camino, para alivio tuyo allá veo a las chicas, vamos a saludarlas para entrar y que te relajes antes de que ellos vengan._

 **Y así fue, saludamos a Chiharú y Rika, los cuatro juntos entramos al bar y me sentí un poco más tranquila porque el lugar era muy acogedor, pocas personas, música de ambiente, la fachada del lugar era como una casa común y el duelo muy amablemente nos dio la bienvenida, al parecer Ren era cliente regular de este. Ya sentados los 4 en una mesa platicábamos de todo un poco haciendo resumen de nuestras vidas, la verdad yo solo los escuchaba porque ya había hablado con Ren y le quería dar a las chicas la oportunidad de ponerse al día…**

 **Estaba admirando el lugar y a la vez viendo a la nada cuando sentí unas manos obstruir mi campo de visión, me puse de pie sujetando esas manos para quitarlas suavemente de mi cara y voltear a ver al culpable de ese gesto no pude evitar llevar una de mis manos a mi boca y ahogar un grito de emoción…**

 **Era Yukito, el mismo chico, tenía cinco años de no verlo, pero era él; cabello platinado, lentes grandes, sonriente como siempre. Quería asegurarme que no era una ilusión y me lancé sobre él y lo abracé, él correspondió a mi abrazo al separarnos solamente pude articular una palabra…**

 **Sakura:** _¡Yukito!_

 **Yukito:** _Pequeña Sakura, es un placer volver a verte, veo que has cambiado mucho._

 **Sakura:** _A mí también me da mucho gusto verte._

 **Yukito:** _Después de mucho tiempo. ¿no crees?_

 **Sakura:** _Definitivamente ha pasado mucho tiempo._

 **Mientras yo estaba en mi estaba en mi burbuja en la cual solo alcanzábamos Yukito y yo una voz detrás de mí se encargó de devolverme a la realidad.**

 **Eriol:** _¿Y no te piensas alegrar por verme a mí y abrazarme así también?_

 **Sakura:** _¡Eriol!_

 **Eriol:** _Un placer mi querida Sakura._

 **Y entre abrazos y saludos así empezamos la velada todos sentados en una mesa mientras conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa. En ocasiones Eriol y Yamazaki con sus mentiras hacían sonrojar a Sakura porque esta aun caía en ellas, Chiharú en ocasiones callaba a Yamazaki mientras los demás reían y se divertían.**

 **Yukito:** _Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

 **Sakura:** _Sí, dime._

 **Yukito:** _Prefiero que sea en otro lugar, acompáñame._

 **Sakura:** _Claro._

 **Y así fue, Yukito tomó la mano de la castaña y la llevó hacía la terraza del lugar. Ella muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez aceptó acompañarlo.**

 **Yukito:** _Y bien, cuéntame; ¿Qué es de ti? Hace tiempo que no hablamos._

 **Sakura:** _Sí, pues me gradué de maestra, trabajo en la primaria Tomoeda y sigo viviendo con papá y Tomoyo. ¿Y tú?_

 **Yukito:** _Sabía que lo tuyo es enseñar a los demás; debes de ser muy tierna con los niños y ellos te han de querer mucho. Yo, pues me incliné por la cocina, ahora soy el jefe de cocina en un restaurante en una zona muy lujosa de Odaiba._

 **Sakura:** _Me alegro mucho por ti, veo que hemos cumplido nuestros sueños._

 **Yukito:** _Así parece, entonces ¿ya estás casada?_

 **Sakura:** _No, como crees. Aún no. Si te dije que aún vivo con papá y Tomoyo. Además, no creo que ese sea mi sueño._

 **Yukito:** _¿Ya veo, me gustaría saber ese porque, que te parece si nos vemos de nuevo para profundizar nuestra platica?_

 **Sakura:** _Me parece buena idea._

 **Yukito:** _Bien, préstame tu celular._

 **Sakura:** _Si, toma._

 **Yukito:** _Bien, ya tienes mi número y yo el tuyo. Mañana te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo, por el momento mejor bajemos, vamos a ver qué hacen los demás._

 **Sakura's POV**

 **Yukito y yo bajamos de regreso para unirnos a los demás, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, pero por ahí escuché que todo lo bueno dura poco; y así fue, mi lugar lo ocupaba alguien más y no me sorprendí al ver esa melena color violeta.**

 **Tomoyo:** _Sakurita, por fin te encuentro._

 **Sakura:** _¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? ¿Es sobre papá?_

 **Tomoyo:** _No, todo está bien. Solo que vi a tus amigas aquí y decidí pasar a saludar, pero cuando me iba a retirar resulta que me invitaron a quedarme. ¿No es así Yamazaki? ¿Ese es Yukito?_

 **Yukito:** _Es un gusto verte de nuevo Tomoyo._

 **Tomoyo:** _Lo mismo digo. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. Sigamos en lo que estábamos, mira Sakura cerca de tus amigas hay espacio._

 **Y si definitivamente lo bueno dura poco y ahí estaba yo sentada con las chicas preguntándonos como hizo Tomoyo para dar con este lugar y viéndola ser el centro de atención con sus anécdotas, el único varón que la ignoraba era Eriol quien al ver mi cara de aburrimiento y decepción me sacó de ahí.**

 **Eriol:** _¿Estás bien? Vamos a charlar afuera._

 **Sakura:** _Estoy bien Eriol, estoy con ustedes._

 **Eriol:** _Pero Tomoyo no estaba en tus planes._

 **Sakura:** _Me sorprendió verla acá pero es mi hermana, ¿Qué malo puede pasar con eso?_

 **Eriol:** _Recuerda que la conozco. En fin, no solo por eso te saqué, trabajas en la primaria Tomoeda ¿verdad?_

 **Sakura:** _Si, así es._

 **Eriol:** _En la universidad que trabajo nos han mandado a hacer una investigación, un trabajo de campo y tu escuela es la seleccionada para eso. Empezaremos la otra semana, seremos dos investigadores, a mí me han mandado al primer nivel de primaria y a mi compañero al segundo nivel._

 **Sakura:** _Que buena noticia. Podremos compartir la hora del almuerzo. Será genial._

 **Eriol:** _Te pido colabores con mi compañero, esta investigación es importante para nosotros._

 **Sakura:** _Claro, cuenta con ello. Será un gusto ayudarles._

 **Eriol:** _Regresemos a la mesa, vamos a ver que payasada hace Yamazaki._

 **Un poco más animada con la noticia de Eriol regresamos a la mesa, pero la encontramos casi vacía solo dos personas la ocupaban; en ese instante deseaba que la tierra me tragara al ver a Tomoyo mi hermana sentada en las piernas de Yukito besándose apasionadamente, lo que más me dolió fue ver que Yukito no ponía resistencia porque sus manos recorrían su espalda y cintura; eso me dolió más. En eso como que si el destino confabulaba en contra mía aparecieron los demás encontrándose con la misma escena.**

 **Ren:** _Ya conseguí más bebidas… Ups.. Interrumpo…_

 **Tomoyo:** _Tan rápido volvieron… Sakura… Estás acá._

 **Sakura:** _Ren… Llévame a casa por favor._

 **Salí rápidamente de ahí solo supe que Ren venía detrás de mí, no me importó nada ni nadie, Yukito… Ni mi hermana…**

 **Kombawa… Por estos lados son las 9:32 pm, pero no me podía ir tranquila a dormir sin subir este capítulo, ahora sí, esta es la gota que derramó el vaso en la vida de Sakura. ¿Qué harían ustedes con una hermana así?**

 **¿Vieron el capítulo del animé? Ya nos quedan 3 capítulos de este… Estoy triste por eso.**

 **Gracias a todas por leer este fic, Hasta la próxima semana.**


	6. Golpe Bajo

**Capítulo 5**

 **Golpe bajo**

 **La historia me pertenece, es el resultado de mi loca imaginación… Los personajes de CLAMP, no, solo los tomé prestados. Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe. Acá les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste…**

 **Estaba más que agradecida con Ren; en ningún momento me dijo nada, solo me siguió y me trajo a casa. De haber abierto la boca me hubiera soltado a llorar y él ya mucho había hecho por mí...**

 **Flashback**

 **Ren:** _Sakura; lamento todo, lamento de verdad que las cosas hayan acabado así._

 _ **Sakura**_ _: Ren, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. El plan en primer lugar era que tuviéramos la oportunidad de vernos después de tanto tiempo... Y así fue. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo que pasó más adelante no es culpa de nadie._

 _ **Ren:**_ _pero Sakura, tu hermana..._

 _ **Sakura**_ _: no quiero hablar de eso. Gracias por traerme y discúlpame por haberte sacado así._

 _ **Ren:**_ _Es lo menos que podía hacer. Pero ni creas que vas a desaparecer de nuestras vidas ahora, mucho menos de la mía. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí._

 _Sakura: Gracias Ren, tus palabras me reconfortan... Seguimos en contacto, creo que es hora de entrar. Que descanses... Gracias de nuevo..._

 _ **Ren:**_ _hasta pronto Sakura..._

 **Definitivamente la noche será inolvidable; todo lo que vi y pasé jamás lo iba a olvidar. Mis amigos son valiosos creo que es la lección que me ha dejado esta noche. Siempre protegiéndome.**

 **Debía de agradecer que papá ya estaba dormido así podría pasar directamente a mi cuarto sin tener que ver su gentil rostro curioso por saber cómo me había ido porque me soltaría a llorar inmediatamente.**

 **Llegué a mi cuarto, tiré mi bolso en el escritorio, me tumbé en la cama puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza y lancé un grito; lloré, lloré como nunca... ¿Porque Tomoyo fue capaz de hacerme esto? Ella sabía de mis sentimientos por Yukito; le confesé que me había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Vamos... Había tenido un par de noviazgos, pero ninguno había sido tan impactante en mi vida para que al terminar yo saliera llorando, pero estamos hablando del primer chico del que en verdad me había enamorado con lo que hoy me dijo pensaba que de algún modo le diría lo que en mí corazón había albergado hace años atrás. ¿Y qué decir de mi hermana? en que mundo estaba yo; para mí eso es lo más bizarro que pude haber visto... ¿Eso es traición no?**

 **Seguía yo cuestionándome; tal vez yo cometí un error; ¿Y si le hice algo a Tomoyo para que ella se haya vengado de mí?**

 **Así pasaron los minutos, creo que fueron horas no podía conciliar el sueño, me levanté de la cama me vi en el espejo y lo que este me demostró no era nada bueno, mis ojos hinchados y rojos, mi cabello más despeinado de lo normal. Vi el reloj habían pasado ya dos horas desde el espantoso recuerdo, ¿cómo habrán terminado esos dos? ¿Habrán seguido la noche? En eso escuché la puerta principal abrirse seguro era ella, me asomé a la ventana y vi un coche que arrancaba, seguro era él. No quise salir, me encerré esperaba que ella no se atreviera a entrar y le pedí a todos los dioses que pudiera dormir, así no la escucharía a ella ni a nadie...**

 **No quería despertar, pero algo en el ambiente me obligaba a hacerlo, ese característico olor llevaba la firma de Fujitaka, mi papá, definitivamente él me pone de buen ánimo, a veces me pregunto cómo fue la relación de mamá y papá. Todo el amor que se habrán profesado y demostrado, papá me platicaba muchas cosas de mamá y sin duda alguna la seguía amando y a veces sentía pena por él porque había decidido mantenerse soltero después de tantos años de haber fallecido mamá. Pero en ningún momento estaba triste, siempre me había demostrado con su sonrisa que pase lo que pase "todo estará bien"**

 **Con ese pensamiento positivo bajé a la cocina, que bueno que no tenía que ir a trabajar; mis ideas fueron confirmadas, ahí estaba papá preparando un delicioso desayuno que solamente lo hace en ocasiones especiales.**

 **Sakura:** ¡Buenos días papá!

 **Fujitaka:** ¡Buenos días hija! ¿Has dormido bien? Pensé que te despertarías más tarde. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

 **Sakura:** Si papá, he dormido muy bien, debo decir que mi olfato me ha despertado, que rico desayuno el que estás preparando. ¿Qué celebramos?

 **Fujitaka:** Nada en especial pequeña. No es mala idea hacer de este día uno especial, no tiene que haber motivo para celebrar, solamente compartir contigo hija.

 **Sakura:** Gracias papá. Me encanta la idea. ¿En qué te ayudo?

 **Fujitaka:** Puedes poner la mesa. Aunque estaremos solos tú y yo, Tomoyo no está.

 **Tuve que disimular mi alegría, aun no me sentía preparada para verla a la cara, no sabría si lloraría o saldría a esconderme a mi cuarto. Así que me tocaba seguir fingiendo.**

 **Sakura:** ¿Salió tan temprano a la casa de diseño?

 **Fujitaka:** Si, tiene que entregar unos vestidos muy pronto y luego se quedará a comer por ahí con unos amigos.

 **Sakura:** Ya veo.

 **Estaba segura que esos amigos sería un personaje nada más y no tendría que ponerme a pensar quien sería ese "amigo" mientras me estaba torturando la mente y el corazón mi papá me sacó de la sala de tortura en la cual yo me había encerrado a propósito.**

 **Fujitaka:** Sakura… ¿Estás bien?, ya puedes sentarte a comer.

 **Sakura:** ¿Ah? Si… Claro… Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba en lo lindo que han de estar los vestidos que Tomoyo diseñó esta vez.

 **Agradecimos por la comida, mi papá se esmeró, estaba deliciosa y había preparado variedad de alimentos, después de eso yo me ofrecí a lavar los platos y papá tuvo que salir a entregar unos documentos a la universidad, me prometió que en la noche prepararíamos un postre de chocolate con fresas; creo que papá sospechaba algo porque no volvió a preguntarme sobre mi reunión y estaba tratando de complacerme con la comida; solo él sabe cómo hacer sonreír.**

 **Después de lavar los platos y arreglar la cocina regresé a mi cuarto; tenía algunos mensajes en el grupo de chats con Rika y Chiharú, obviamente querían saber cómo estaba. Debía disculparme con ellas, también las dejé solas.**

 **Sakura: -Hola chicas, les pido mil disculpas por haberlas dejado solas anoche, pero la situación no ameritaba mi presencia por más tiempo. Prometo que el lunes platicaremos con calma este fin de semana quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó. Estoy bien solo necesito unos días para hablar. Nos vemos el lunes, las quiero mucho.**

 **Después de enviar ese mensaje apagué mi celular, iba a cumplir eso. Quiero estar sola, pensar muchas cosas y replantear otras. Obviamente me tendría que enfrentar a Tomoyo, pero tal vez eso no sucedería hoy. Con esas ideas me decidí a salir un rato, iría al templo, me sentaría debajo del árbol de cerezo y lo demás… No sé…**

 **Estando ahí, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como una película a mi mente, una lagrima quería salir por una esquina de mi ojo, no la detuve; fui traicionada por mi hermana, eso no se lo deseo a nadie, nunca le hice nada malo a Tomoyo. Ella siempre ha sido el centro de atención en las reuniones en que las dos íbamos juntas. Tía Sonomi siempre decía que ella es idéntica a mamá no solo en el físico también en su forma de ser; eso decía mi tía porque papá siempre decía que yo me parecía a mamá en sus características personales, sus sentimientos y hasta en su torpeza, papá ha dicho muchas veces que mamá era de las que ayudaba a todo el mundo y que yo también soy así; tal vez eso molestaba a Tomoyo.**

 **Pensando en otros sucesos pasados uno negativo llegó a mi mente. Apenas tenía 10 años y Tomoyo 13, ella estaba a un mes de graduarse y pasar a la preparatoria; papá le había prometido una fiesta y ella estaba muy emocionada. Pero un accidente ocurrió y las cosas cambiaron.**

 **Flashback**

 **Estaba sola en casa ese día, era domingo papá me prometió que regresaría pronto de la universidad, Tomoyo estaba en casa de una amiga estudiando para los exámenes finales. Yo estaba viendo la televisión, pero un ruido extraño en la cocina me hizo levantarme a revisar, pero no vi nada, me acerqué un poco más a la estufa y solamente sentía un olor extraño, pensé que podría ser cualquier cosa me dirigía a la puerta y a los pocos segundos escuché un estruendo grande, me di la vuelta y la cocina estaba en llamas, inmediatamente esta explotó lanzándome por los aires. Al despertar me encontraba en una camilla de un hospital; pude divisar a mi papá hablar con el doctor y este último me daba la espalda quise levantarme pero el cuerpo me ardía mucho, miré mis manos; estas estaban envueltas con gasas y algunas pomadas, el doctor y mi papá se acercaron para verme; el doctor me explicaba que por la explosión había resultado con quemaduras de segundo grado al parecer usé mis manos para proteger mi rostro, tendría que quedarme en el hospital por un tiempo mientras las quemaduras sanaban. Eso me puso muy triste, mi papá también lo estaba. Estuve más de dos semanas en ese hospital, extrañaba mi cuarto, a papá, a Tomoyo y a mis amigas en la escuela. Papá pasaba todos las mañanas y las noches, aprovechaba que Tomoyo estaba en clases por las mañanas, le dedicaba tiempo por las tardes y en las noches esta se quedaba en casa de tía Sonomi.**

 **Tomoyo nunca llegó a visitarme al hospital, solamente Chiharú y Rika, era obvio, los exámenes ya habían empezado, los maestros fueron muy buenos conmigo y por mi buen promedio en las evaluaciones pasadas aprobé el curso escolar. Pasé un mes en ese hospital, cuando me dieron el alta médica estaba muy feliz, no podía detenerme. Cuando llegamos a casa mi hermana estaba ahí; no estaba muy contenta solamente me preguntó cómo me sentía; cuando estaba en mi cuarto ella llegó y se sentó al lado mío, con un semblante muy serio y solamente abrió la boca para decirme.**

 **Tomoyo:** Hubieras escogido una fecha después de la graduación para llevar a cabo tu intento de suicidio.

 **Sakura:** ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo? Yo nunca intenté algo como eso.

 **Tomoyo:** No te hagas la inocente, seguro estabas molesta con la fiesta de graduación que papá me iba a preparar, provocaste la explosión para que papá no hiciera nada y vaya que lo lograste, ahora por tu culpa no tendré fiesta. Esta me las vas a pagar Sakura.

 **Salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. Después de esa discusión papá habló con ella para hacerle ver que yo no había provocado nada, que no había intentado suicidarme, las investigaciones de los bomberos arrojaron que fue una fuga de gas la que provocó esa explosión, a pesar de las evidencias Tomoyo no me dirigió la palabra hasta después de seis meses y fue porque necesitaba que le prestará un bolso.**

 **Fin del flashback**

 **No podía creerlo, ¿Tomoyo se estaba vengando por eso? Yo nunca quise que ella no tuviera su fiesta; todo fue un accidente. Si esa era su venganza debo de decir que la llevó muy lejos. Pero en términos claros ya estábamos a mano. A partir de ahora no me dejaría ofender ni intimidar por ella, de ahora en adelante iba a ponerme lo que se me antojaba, no le daría información que pudiera usar en mi contra, no le permitiría que me pisoteara, esta vez iba a empezar a valerme por mi cuenta.**

 **¿Y Yukito? Si fue capaz de besarse con mi hermana y hacer otras cosas que no quiero imaginarme, yo no podría pensar en que ese hombre era el ideal para mí, eso va en contra de mis principios estuvo con mi hermana y conmigo luego. Eso no va conmigo. Creo que lo mejor será cancelar la idea de declararle a Yukito lo que siento por él, tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza para siempre, tenía que dejarlo de ver como alguien a quien querer, que quede nada más como el recuerdo de una bonita amistad.**

 **Con esas ideas ya establecidas me fui a buscar algo que comer; comería algo ligero, papá me prometió un rico postre. Entré a un restaurante que estaba cerca del parque pingüino, pedí una mesa cerca de la entrada, me gustaba admirar el parque; había niños jugando, definitivamente los tiempos eran mejores cuando éramos niños, solo nos preocupábamos por jugar y nada más. Mientras miraba a esos niños solo podía sonreír, justo en ese momento escuché una voz que se dirigía hacia mí.**

 **Yukito:** ¿Estás acompañada?

 **Sakura:** No.

 **Yukito:** ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

 **Sakura:** No.

 **Yukito:** Por favor Sakura, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

 **Sakura:** No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Yukito.

 **Yukito:** Yo sí, quiero que me escuches por favor.

 **Le permití sentarse, al parecer el destino quería que saliera de esto lo más pronto posible.**

 **Sakura:** No me hagas perder mi tiempo por favor.

 **Yukito:** No sé qué sucedió para que te hayas ido de esa manera, lo que sí sé es que no quiero perder tu amistad. Pasamos muchos años sin vernos y me gustaría seguirte viendo ahora que las cosas han cambiado.

 **Sakura:** ¿Cambiado? Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo la misma Sakura de siempre, dulce e inocente, a tal punto de engañarme con facilidad.

 **Yukito:** Lo que quiero decirte es que ayer que tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo y Tomoyo pude darme cuenta de la verdad.

 **Sakura:** ¿De qué verdad hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoyo?

 **Yukito:** Ayer que hablé contigo pensaba que podría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero al verte hablar con Eriol y escuchar la declaración de Tomoyo algunas cosas cambiaron.

 **Sakura:** ¿Será que puedes hablar sin tantos rodeos? Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Tomoyo y ahora mucho menos que hablas de Eriol.

 **Yukito:** Tomoyo me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de Eriol desde hace tiempo… Y también me confesó que ella estaba enamorada de mi desde el primer día que me vio. Por eso correspondí a sus sentimientos. Pensaba que tú sentías algo por mí por eso te había invitado a salir.

 **No estaba preparada para esa declaración, Tomoyo lo hizo muy bien, su plan resultó muy bien, al verme platicar con Eriol seguro creyó en todo lo que ella le dijo…**

 **Yukito** : ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

 **Sakura:** Si estaba enamorada de ti, nunca lo estuve de Eriol, cuando hablaba con él solamente tocábamos temas laborales. ¿Pero no es una buena noticia? Tomoyo y tú lo intentarán, por la cita no te preocupes, está cancelada, debo de irme, ya está lista mi orden. Fue un placer haber coincidido contigo una última vez. Hasta luego.

 **Pagué mi orden, tomé la comida y salí de ahí disimulando lo más que podía, cuando pude asegurarme que nadie me seguía empecé a correr, mi casa estaba cerca, corrí lo más rápido que pude, al entrar a casa agradecí que no había nadie, dejé la comida en la mesa y subí a mi cuarto a llorar. ¿Podía hacerlo no? Mi hermana cumplió su promesa, logró su venganza. ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad a Yukito? Ella nunca se había enamorado de él, apenas lo vio una vez. Pude haberle dicho algo a Yukito, algo para que él creyera en mis sentimientos, pero no podía hacer quedar mal a mi hermana, volví a quedar mal por ella, sigue siendo la dulce Tomoyo.**

 **Me levanté de la cama con solo una idea. "Sakura jamás se va a enamorar de nadie" tal vez suene muy exagerado, pero confiaba que Yukito era diferente, tantos años de amistad con él me habían enseñado que así era, tal vez el tiempo en que no lo vi provocó esos cambios. Pero lo mejor era no volver a confiar en nadie, cerrar mi corazón, bajo llave y enterrarlo; así nadie entraría para triturarlo como Tomoyo y Yukito lo hicieron.**

 **SE ACABÓ LA SAKURA INGENUA.**

 **Hola de nuevo, por fin es viernes, un fin de semana de merecido descanso. Esta no era mi idea para este capítulo, pero quería que comprendieran el porqué de esa actitud tan rara y bizarra de parte de Tomoyo con su hermana. Definitivamente fue casi un monólogo, pero era necesario. Les confieso que iba a hacer aparecer al gran Shaoran, aparecerá, ya falta poco. Espero estar publicando capítulos una vez a la semana. Cuando estoy trabajando el tiempo se me hace corto, espero no fallar cada viernes. También espero que no se aburran.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia. ¡Un abrazo cargado de mucha vibra positiva para todos ustedes! Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 6 Asimilando todo

**Capítulo 6**

 **Asimilando todo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. La historia si, resultado de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste este capítulo**

 **Sakura POV**

 **Una de las sensaciones más placenteras de la vida era poder dormir hasta tarde y no importaba que tan mal me sentía, tenía la habilidad de poner la cabeza en la almohada y caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**

 **Ayer después de mi monologo motivacional en el cual me prometí no volver a fijarme en alguien, no confiar en nadie más, únicamente en mí, inmediatamente me puse a pensar en Yukito; ¿porque lo habría hecho? ¿cómo lo había convencido Tomoyo?**

 **Obviamente se valió de sus "encantos" y también de la situación al verme platicar con Eriol. Pobre Yukito, no sabe lo que le espera ojalá y puedan llevarse bien y no sea desechado a las pocas semanas cuando Tomoyo se aburra de él. Cuando papá regresó de la universidad, yo ya había dejado de llorar, pero al verme el rostro se preocupó bastante.**

¿Hija te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

Si papá estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Algo tienes. Tus ojos están rojos, a ti te han hecho algo.

No papá no me han hecho nada; solamente estuve un buen rato usando la computadora y obtuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Estás segura?

Si papá, te lo juro. ¿Sabes qué me ayudaría a bajar el dolor? El postre de chocolate y fresas que me prometiste hoy por la mañana, vamos yo te ayudaré.

 **Odiaba mentirle a papá, pero no podía decirle que mi estado de ánimo y mi aspecto eran en parte por Tomoyo y su deseo de venganza, afortunadamente no volvió a preguntar nada más. El resto de la tarde pasamos cocinando distintos postres, creo que hicimos en exceso por esa razón prometí guardar algunos para Chiharú y Rika para disculparme con ellas. Pasé con papá una tarde muy divertida, tanto que le prometí que yo prepararía el almuerzo, haría algo especial para él.**

 **Era la razón por la cual no me quedé más tiempo en la cama; me cambié y salí con la idea de ir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta para el almuerzo, me despedí momentáneamente de papá para ir a la tienda.**

 **El clima era favorable algo freso sin duda este sería un buen domingo. Me decidí por preparar okonomiyaki solamente me faltaba comprar el yamaimo, cebollino y dashi, así que no tardaría mucho en la tienda. Mientras salía de ahí me llevé una grata sorpresa, me topé con Eriol.**

Eriol, hola. ¿Qué haces por acá?

Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? Nos preocupamos por ti después de… Tomoyo y Yukito. No contestaste mis llamadas.

Estaré bien Eriol, me costará un poco, pero al final todo estará bien. Tengo apagado el celular, no quiero distracciones negativas. Pero aun no me cuentas que haces por acá.

Estoy trabajando con la mudanza. Viviremos un tiempo en Tomoeda mientras el proyecto está ejecutándose.

Es cierto, el proyecto, lo había olvidado. ¿Empiezan mañana verdad?

No, hasta la próxima semana. Mi colega aún está en Hong Kong resolviendo unos problemas yo decidí encargarme de tener los departamentos listos para cuando empecemos con el proyecto así no tendremos más atrasos.

Ya veo, de todos modos, es una buena noticia, recuerda que si necesitas algo estoy para ayudarte.

Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta pequeña Sakura, tampoco olvides que soy tu amigo y también estoy para ayudarte me gustaría hablar contigo, ya sabes sobre…

También te lo agradezco, pero necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto y por el momento creo que no quiero tocar el tema.

Recuerda también que tienes alrededor personas que te queremos mucho y queremos ayudarte solo no te encierres mucho y cuando me necesites solo llámame, ahora estaré más cerca.

Claro Eriol, muchas gracias, pero tengo que irme, papá me espera nos vemos pronto.

Hasta pronto pequeña Sakura.

 **No dejaré de decir que estoy agradecida con mis amigos, pero esta vez saldré adelante por mi cuenta no iba a involucrar a nadie en todo esto.**

 **Pasé una tarde espectacular con papá, solos él y yo, me ayudó a cocinar, por alguna razón y de verdad lo agradecía, Tomoyo no estaba en casa, cuando yo estaba en la tienda llegó por ropa y se fue. Era lo mejor aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ella y no sé si eso pasaría, conociéndola sería capaz de fingir demencia o decir que yo jamás le dije mis sentimientos por Yukito, haría de cuenta que nada pasó.**

 **Evaluando mi fin de semana puedo decir que fue algo positivo; compartir con papá estos dos días fue maravilloso, podría apostar que él tenía sospechas de algo, pero no me preguntaría nada hasta que yo decida contarle a él, siempre ha sido así, nos ha demostrado su apoyo incondicional sin necesidad de palabras, con su sonrisa transmite tanta paz.**

 **De nuevo es lunes, todo un sacrificio tener que despertar tan temprano después de un merecido descanso, definitivamente mis ánimos están renovados, me siento mucho mejor que ayer, estoy segura que el día de hoy será uno muy bueno.**

Muy buenos días papá.

Buenos días hija. Veo que hoy amaneciste de mejor ánimo.

Claro que si papá, ayer disfruté mucho de todo lo que hicimos, fue un día especial.

Eso me alegra mucho hija, espero que toda tu semana este llena de momentos especiales.

Buenos días a todos.

Buenos días Tomoyo, pensé que dormirías hasta tarde.

No podía papá, tengo que hacer esa entrega este fin de semana, no puedo fallar. Buenos días hermana, hace mucho que no te veo.

Buenos días Tomoyo, ya sabes donde vivo. Espero todo te salga bien. Debo de irme, nos vemos en la tarde.

 **Tenía que salir de ahí, sabía que ella no diría nada más y yo no quería indisponer mis buenos ánimos en esta mañana que estaba segura sería una muy buena, así que me dispuse a llegar a la escuela.**

Chiharú, ¿cómo estás?

Hola Sakura nos tenías preocupadas. Busquemos a Rika estaba en la oficina de la secretaria académica.

Hola Sakura, que bueno verte.

Hola Rika, miren les traje bombones de chocolate y fresa. Los hice con papá el sábado.

Se ven deliciosos Sakura, agradece a tu papá por nosotras. Me tienen que pasar la receta, podría hacerla acá.

Claro, le diré hoy mismo. Y Rika, ¿qué avisos hay para esta semana?

Pues tenemos trabajo por hacer, la otra semana dan inicio las evaluaciones escolares.

¿En serio? Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes.

Tienen razón, pero hay algo más importante ahora Sakura, tenemos que hablar no creas que esta vez dejaré que te quedes sin decir nada. ¿No es así Rika?

Chiharú, ¿Qué más hay que hablar? Ustedes lo vieron, yo lo vi, todo está claro. Además, el sábado increíblemente coincidí con Yukito en el mismo restaurante, me pidió que habláramos y me di cuenta que ellos dos van a intentarlo, ahora resulta que Tomoyo está enamorada de él desde el día que lo conoció y pensaba que yo tenía algo con Eriol.

¿Puedes creerlo Rika? Esta mujer es el colmo. Disculpa Sakura, es tu hermana, pero ella no se merece nada tienes que decirle la verdad a Yukito.

No creo que sea necesario, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así, las cosas caen por su propio peso, no sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Tomoyo, no soy así. Además, este fin de semana tuve la oportunidad de ver que papá y Yukito son personas con actitudes y gestos similares, pude comprender que lo que siento por Yukito es admiración, casi la misma admiración que siento por Fujitaka.

¿Entonces no harás nada?

Ya déjala Chiharú, ella ya tiene clara la situación, además es su hermana, nunca pongas en primer lugar una relación amorosa antes que a la familia.

Sí, pero no puedes dejar que tu hermana se interponga en tu felicidad, no debes de permitirle que cada vez que un chico se te acerque ella venga y te lo quite.

Bueno, para que eso pase tendría que poner mis ojos en alguien y creo que eso no va a pasar en mucho tiempo.

Que cosas dices Sakura, tu eres alguien inteligente, linda, honesta, profesional. Cualquier hombre sería muy afortunado de tenerte como pareja.

Chiharú tiene razón Sakura, no te niegues la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien más en el futuro, eres una chica valiosa y en algún lugar, en algún momento de tu vida encontrarás a tu persona especial, mira a Chiharú; desde el viernes que vio a Yamazaki ahora no para de hablar con él, hasta ya tuvieron una cita el domingo.

No te salgas del tema Rika, hablábamos de Sakura no de mí.

Me tienes que contar como te fue en esa cita Chiharú.

Será otro día ya empezará mi clase. Hasta el almuerzo chicas.

 **Y cada una se fue a sus respectivos salones de clases; Rika era la titular de sexto grado, Chiharú la maestra de cocina y Sakura la titular del cuarto grado, aunque ella estaba estudiando la licenciatura en deportes. Tenía la habilidad para los deportes.**

Entonces eso haremos para el mural informativo muchachas.

Claro que si Sakura, me parece bien, Chiharú contamos contigo.

Claro chicas, todo estará listo para el jueves. Además, la otra semana tenemos reunión con la profesora Mizuki.

¿Saben de qué tratará esa reunión? Preguntaba Rika.

No, no sé de qué querrá hablarnos la directora.

Yo creo saber de qué tratara. Dijo la castaña.

¿En serio? Preguntaron ambas.

Eriol me platicó que la facultad de psicología de su universidad ha creado un proyecto de investigación con niños que tengan problemas de aprendizaje y será ejecutado en nuestra escuela, dará inicio la próxima semana.

Esa es buena noticia, aún más con la compañía de Eriol, ¿no crees Chiharú?

Definitivamente, tendremos la oportunidad de compartir con él.

Sí, eso mismo acordamos el domingo, almorzaremos con él. Será divertido.

Tienes razón Sakura, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho.

Hasta mañana chicas.

 **Y toda la semana se pasó de manera rápida con todo el trabajo que se iba acumulando. Con Tomoyo no crucé palabra, nada más que saludos rutinarios, es obvio que para ella nada ha pasado, lo bueno que ha salido de todo esto es que ya no hace comentarios inapropiados de mi vida, aunque solamente ha pasado una semana de aquel feo viernes.**

¿Por qué las clases no pueden ser nada más los sábados y domingos?

Sakura, no exageres ya es viernes, ya podrás descansar.

Claro Rika, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme agotada con las evaluaciones que ya están a punto de empezar.

Es normal, hasta yo me siento así en ocasiones. Pero una salida nos podría ayudar con el cansancio. Deberíamos de salir una de estas noches.

Creo que por el momento yo paso, no quiero acumular trabajo. ¿Y Chiharú, se quedará hasta tarde?

No, ya se fue. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Ojalá que todo esté bien con ella. ¿Será que tiene problemas?

No Sakura, todo está bien son otras cosas más importantes ya sabes, a nivel emocional.

Pues solo espero que este bien.

Claro que lo estará.

¿Nos vemos esta noche entonces?

Mejor no, quiero descansar este fin de semana.

Bueno, hasta el lunes.

Adiós Rika.

 **Rika POV**

 **Solo espero que la negativa de Sakura para salir con nosotras no tenga que ver con lo que Tomoyo le hizo, de ser así** **Chiharú se pondrá furiosa y sería capaz de buscarla y provocar un problema mayor. Nuestra amiga tiene derecho a enamorarse, aunque primero debe de aprender a ver en quien confiar y en este caso su hermana no ha resultado ser la mejor amiga que se merece.**

 **Sakura POV**

 **Siempre he dicho; lo bueno dura poco y el fin de semana no es la excepción a esa regla. Heme aquí de nuevo preparándome para ir a trabajar solo que esta vez me levanté más temprano porque le prometí a papá que yo prepararía el desayuno, su fin de semana fue muy agotador, tuvo cuatro conferencias y solamente venía a la casa a cambiarse y a dormir obviamente hasta tare. De Tomoyo como de mi vida social no supe mucho solamente lo que me restregó el sábado por la mañana.**

Sakura, ¿saldrás el día de hoy?

No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

Quería pedirte un favor.

Si está a mi alcance.

¿Podrías ir a la casa de modas y entregar los vestidos que están en mi cuarto?

¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Lo haría, pero Yukito pasará en media hora por mí y no quiero que esté acá esperando solo.

Lo lamento, no puedo, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Rika que me están esperando para ir a la facultad por unos documentos, lo había olvidado.

Pero podrían esperar.

No, la secretaria hoy trabaja medio tiempo. Es más, ya me voy.

No entiendo porque no me ayudas Sakura.

Yo no entiendo porque crees eso. Simplemente tengo trabajo que hacer.

Será mejor que me encargué yo, luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda.

 **Y después del portazo eso fue lo único que supe de ella y espero no necesitar de ella en mucho tiempo, tengo que aprender a valerme por mi cuenta. Si mamá siguiera con nosotros nada de esto pasaría.**

 **Dejé el desayuno en el horno y me fui a trabajar, hoy por la tarde tendríamos reunión con la directora y con todos los maestros, al fin sabría cuál sería mi labor, de qué modo ayudaría a la ejecución de este proyecto.**

Muchas gracias maestros por estar presentes, sé que tienen otros compromisos que cumplir y con mayor razón agradezco que estén acá. El motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que la Universidad de Tokio ha creado un proyecto que será ejecutado por la facultad de psicología, nuestra escuela ha sido seleccionada para la puesta en práctica de dicho proyecto que consiste en "La problemática pedagógica en la primaria" ellos van a investigar las dificultades que pasan nuestros niños que padecen déficit atencional esta investigación se llevará a cabo en el cuarto y sexto grado. Señorita Kinomoto, usted estará trabajando con el licenciado Li Shaoran y en este caso la señorita Sasaki con el licenciado Eriol Hiiragizawa. Les pido por favor ayuden a que el trabajo para ellos sea ameno, hagan que se sientan en confianza, igual para ustedes, si sienten que algo no va bien háganmelo saber inmediatamente. Los jóvenes se reunirán con ustedes mañana a primera hora, aprovechando que ustedes dos tienen esas horas libres. Eso es todo maestros, muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana.

¿Qué tal Sakura? Te toca trabajar con el tal Li.

No lo conozco. Eriol no me ha contado nada sobre él.

Yo no tengo problemas de trabajar con Eriol, Kaho nos pidió su apoyo y lo haré, además será agradable trabajar con él.

Ten cuidado con Terada, se puede poner celoso.

Eso no es cierto. ¿A ti que tal te fue con Yamazaki?

¿Una cita con Yamazaki? ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

Gracias Rika, si Sakura, tuve una cita con Yamazaki, nos estamos dando una oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Me alegra mucho eso.

Si, ahora solo falta que tu encuentres pareja para que salgamos los 6 juntos.

Vayan descartando esa idea ya les dije. Acá las dejo. Nos vemos mañana.

No te quedes dormida. Gritaba Chiharú.

 **Al parecer las palabras de Chiharú fueron proféticas. Me quedé dormida, papá pensaba que había amanecido enferma, por favor, una cosa era llegar tarde a la escuela cuando aún estudiaba, pero otra era llegar tarde cuando estaba a cargo de un grupo de veinte estudiantes y peor aún, tenía una reunión importante esta mañana, así que salí corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pude, no pude desayunar por la prisa, ya pasaría comprando un dulce por el cafetín para calmar mi estómago hasta la hora de la merienda.**

Buenos días Sakura, parece que se te hizo tarde.

Buenos días Chiharú, hablamos luego.

 **Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la sala de maestros, ahí nos reuniríamos con Eriol y su colega. Al llegar solo estaban Rika y Eriol, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, ¿pero donde estaba el otro involucrado?**

Disculpen la tardanza. Buenos días.

No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, aún estás a tiempo. Qué bueno volver a verte.

Anda Sakura, siéntate.

Hola Eriol, por fin vuelvo a verte. ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

Muy bien, por fortuna pude tener listas las dos habitaciones a tiempo.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu compañero, se va a dignar en aparecer, te ha dejado con todo el trabajo?

 **Tengo que aprender a medir mis palabras, resulta que en ocasiones suelo ser muy honesta; no logré leer los gestos de Eriol que me indicaba que detrás de mi estaba el sujeto antes mencionado.**

Buenos días. Me parece un poco mal educado de tu parte que te pongas a juzgar sin saber lo que sucede, además de venir tarde, déjame te aclaro que no vine tarde, estaba afuera contestando una llamada, no tuviste la gentileza de ver a quien pasas atropellando por tu impuntualidad. Por favor empecemos. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Disculpa mi torpeza, soy Sakura Kinomoto. Espero nos llevemos bien.

Ya sabía… Lo de tu torpeza.

Vamos Shaoran, no atormentes más a la pequeña Sakura, la conozco desde hace muchos años y ese pequeño detalle la hace única.

Gracias Eriol, pero el señor Li tiene razón, fui muy torpe, lo lamento mucho.

Pequeña Sakura, queremos armonía entre los cuatro, seremos un equipo, Shaoran está un poco nervioso por trabajar contigo eso es todo.

Bueno muchachos será mejor que empecemos. Luego tenemos que pasar a los salones de clase.

Tienes razón Rika.

 **Que pésima manera de empezar con la ejecución de este proyecto, ya tuve el primer encuentro negativo con mi compañero de trabajo, hoy tuvo que fallarme la alarma. Tendré que poner de mi parte para que en el tiempo que dure el proyecto las cosas mejoren, no fue mi intención dejar una mala imagen de mi persona. Pero no puedo evitarlo… Que odioso ese tipo, Li Shaoran.**

 _ **N.A: Hola de nuevo, por fin es viernes, veinte páginas, espero y no sea un capítulo largo y aburrido. Me costó mucho terminarlo, estaba un poco bloqueada. Quise dejar el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran de ese modo, con el tiempo Sakura tendrá que aprender muchas cosas nuevas, cosas que solo él puede enseñarle. Espero les guste, gracias a todos por sus review, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que hay algunos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia. Nos leemos el próximo viernes. Un abrazo.**_


	8. Chapter 7 ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

**Capítulo 7**

 **¿Empezamos de nuevo?**

 **La historia es totalmente original, los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo se está tornando asfixiante en estos días. Sin más que agregar los dejó con este capítulo.**

 **Sakura POV**

 **¿Por qué me pasa a mí?! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?**

 **Justo hoy, tenía que ser este día "tan importante" para mi venía con mi gran bocota y arruinar lo que hasta el momento iba bien. Hoy era el día en que Rika y yo nos reuniríamos con Eriol y el licenciado Li, el destino se encargó de jugarla en contra mía y me levanté muy tarde, pero sí de malas pasadas estamos hablando, eso no bastó, la cereza del pastel fue que yo me puse de graciosa e hice un chiste sobre el colega de Eriol y en ese mismo instante él estaba detrás de mí; obviamente escuchó la tontería que dije sobre su ausencia pero lo que me hizo sentir peor fue que no se inmutó en nada y me atacó con cuestionamientos sobre mi responsabilidad por haber aparecido unos minutos tardes, si tan solo me conociera no dijera eso porque si soy despistada pero cuando estamos en el trabajo eso es algo inconcebible… Bueno… Hoy se hizo concebible.**

Bueno, creo que mi colega ya tuvo el placer de conocerte Sakurita. Él es Li Syaoran.

Mucho gusto señor… so… soy… Sakura Kinomoto. Es un placer conocerlo.

….

Vamos Syaoran… No seas tan tosco, ese pequeño incidente que tuviste con Sakura para nosotros es una gran cualidad. La hace ver más tierna de lo que es. ¿No es así Rika?

Bueno, resulta que nosotros tenemos años de conocernos señor Li. Pero debo de decirle que mi compañera es muy profesional en cuanto al trabajo se refiere, estoy segura que tuvo que haberle pasado algo muy serio para que haya llegado un poco tarde. ¿Verdad Sakura?

Bueno… esto… yo…

Dejemos esto de lado, pero debo de ponerle un punto muy en claro señora Kinomoto…

Señorita, señor Li.

Bueno… Señorita… En el tiempo en que trabajemos juntos no toleraré ninguna insolencia, soy una persona dedicada a su trabajo y no tolero fallas, esta investigación es muy importante para mí.

Lo lamento señor Li. No volverá a pasar. Pero creo que es mejor que empecemos.

Al fin Sakurita, palabras sabias. Let´s do it!

 **Los peores 5 minutos de mi vida los experimenté con ese señor… Aunque debo de decir que de señor no tiene nada, se ve muy joven, tal vez de unos 26 años, alto, cabello castaño alborotado, sus ojos… Aunque estaba enojado pude notar que eran de un color ámbar atrayente, su tez blanca y se nota que practica algún deporte porque sus músculos eran del tamaño perfecto… Para mi…**

 **Me reprendí inmediatamente mientras lo observa disimuladamente mientras Eriol hablaba del trabajo que haríamos con ellos. Tenía que prestar atención a eso, no quería tener otro encuentro negativo con Li porque sería lo más vergonzoso.**

Entonces chicas lo que haremos en esta escuela es recibir de parte de ustedes la lista de los estudiantes de sus salones. A cada uno le haremos una entrevista sencilla, nada que ver con lo académico, nosotros nos vamos a concentrar en los aspectos emocionales.

Además de esas entrevistas también vamos a necesitar un informe de los casos de estudiantes con dificultades en el aprendizaje, ya sea por dislexia, discalculia o algún padecimiento hereditario. ¿Tienen algún estudiante con TDAH?

No, yo no. Tengo estudiantes con dificultades académicas, pero ninguno con TDAH. ¿Tú Sakura?

Ahh… Creo que… Si. Tengo un caso especial, no sé si sea ese trastorno porque he hablado con sus padres y les he recomendado que visiten un psicólogo, pero al parecer ellos no quieren aceptar que su hijo necesita un tratamiento para que pueda superar su dificultades académicas y conductuales.

Vaya Sakura, eso es difícil. Pero acá es donde entra Syaoran a rescatarte. Nuestro propósito es ese. Vamos a enfocarnos en esos casos "especiales" somos conscientes de que muchos padres tienen miedo de aceptar que sus hijos necesitan un tratamiento, no tiene que ser necesariamente algo medicinal, pueden ser sesiones de acompañamiento, asesoría y consejería escolar.

Me alegra mucho que vayan a ayudarnos con estos casos, es triste ver a estos niños que necesitan de mayor acompañamiento y paciencia.

Bueno muchachos, agradecemos mucho su presencia en esta escuela. Eriol será un placer trabajar contigo. ¿Algo más que tengan que explicarnos?

Por el momento solo eso. En estos momentos vamos a acompañarlas a sus salones de clases, debemos de conocer el ambiente en que los niños trabajan y si es necesario haremos algunas sugerencias a ustedes y a la directora académica. ¿Nos vamos?

Claro que sí. ¿Nos veremos a la hora de almuerzo Sakura?

Si claro, ¿Nos vas a acompañar Eriol?

Claro que sí mi querido cerezo. ¿Qué dices Syaoran, nos acompañas?

No lo creo conveniente. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Vamos lobito, no me dejarás solo con estas damas. Además, nuestro trabajo también consiste en armonizar con las maestras titulares de estos grados.

Iré, pero con una condición… Deja ya de decirme así…

¿Cómo, Lobito?

….

Ya tranquilo, te entendí. Bien nos vemos en el comedor. Sakura cuida mucho a mi amigo.

 **En el primer momento que vi a Li… Me asusté, pero el segundo me dejó impresionada… Sabe de lo que habla, está muy bien preparado, todo el tiempo que duró la reunión (fue corta) él tomaba apuntes de lo que yo decía, se notaba interesado en los casos que tuve la oportunidad de exponer, aunque en las relaciones humanas aun le hace falta preparación, es muy tosco, cuando Eriol lo invitó a comer con nosotros se vio reacio, aunque lo persuadió por medio de chantaje, quise reírme, pero si lo hacía seguro me ganaría una mala mirada. Ahora tenía que estar con él en el salón, espero que todo salga bien y no tengamos más situaciones tensas.**

Bien, este es el salón, los niños dentro de poco regresan, están en la clase de deportes, pasa por favor.

Gracias. Debo de decir que cuenta con la ambientación adecuada. ¿Cada cuánto cambias los murales?

Eso depende. En ocasiones dos veces al mes o una vez al mes.

¿De qué depende?

Bueno… Depende de las celebraciones del mes, si son más de 5 lo divido en dos, de lo contrario solo lo hago una vez al mes.

Ya veo. ¿Involucras a los niños en la ambientación?

No. Lo traigo preparado desde casa.

Tremendo error.

¿Por qué?

Debes de incluir a los niños en ese proceso, pide sugerencias a ellos, que sean cosas que les gustan, el salón de clases ya es demasiado aburrido como para que este decorado por algo que le gusta a la maestra y no a ellos.

Pero ellos nunca me han dicho lo contrario.

¿Y les has preguntado que les gustaría ver?

No…Este… Pensé que les gustaba lo que yo les traigo.

Otro error… Nunca supongas las cosas.

Bueno, de ahora en adelante voy a cambiar eso. ¿Gustas un chocolate?

No gracias, no como esas cosas.

Esa debe de ser la razón por la cual no sonríes.

¿Qué dijiste?

No, disculpa, no es mi intención molestarte. Solamente es extraño que a un humano no le guste un dulce, de premio a mis estudiantes les regaló uno.

Tercer error señorita. Tus estudiantes no deben de recibir un pago por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Deben de recibir motivaciones que es todo lo contrario.

Bueno, gracias por las correcciones. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya la estás haciendo.

¿Siempre eres así?

¿Esa es tu pregunta?

No esa no es.

Decídete que hay trabajo por hacer.

Bien. Empezaré de nuevo. Te pido disculpas por llegar tarde, también por haber hecho un juicio sobre ti. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que este proyecto sea un éxito.

Sabes bien que esa no es una pregunta. ¿A dónde quieres llegar Kinomoto?

Eres… Mira… Mi objetivo es cumplir con mi trabajo, pero también me gusta llevarme bien con la gente. A Eriol se lo dije y te lo repito a ti; pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirme y haré lo posible por ayudarte. Quiero llevarme bien contigo, trabajaremos juntos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, que tu presencia en esta escuela sea placentera. ¿Qué dices, se podrá?

Para empezar, no puedes agradarle a todo el mundo, segundo agradezco tu ofrecimiento, espero sea verdad y tercero; al parecer mi trabajo será mayor, hay muchas cosas que trabajar contigo Kinomoto. Hagamos el intento, pero te advierto algo, no te sientas ofendida por mis comentarios, nunca es mi objetivo ofender a la gente, aunque muchos se sientan así.

Muchas gracias Li. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

¿Cuál es? Ese es otro detalle, no retengo los nombres así que tampoco te ofendas.

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. Es un placer.

Eso espero.

Mira, ahí vienen los niños. Esperaré a que se acomoden en sus asientos y haré las debidas presentaciones. Te advierto, ellos son muy curiosos.

No hay nada que yo no pueda manejar.

Bien niños. ¿Qué tal les fue en la clase de deportes?

Bien profesora.

En esta ocasión les tengo una noticia. Quiero presentarles a alguien especial. Pasa por favor.

Bien niños. Él es el señor Li Syaoran….

¿Es, su novio, maestra?

Qué cosas dices Satō. Creo que mejor dejo que él mismo les explique quien es y que hace acá. Por favor pongan atención.

Niños, mi nombre es Li Syaoran y no, no soy el novio de su maestra pero les cuento un secreto… Ella quiere que yo lo sea, pero soy alguien difícil. Mi presencia en esta escuela es porque me han invitado a conocerlos a ustedes. Yo trabajo en una universidad que busca como encontrar lo que los niños más necesitan para que su escuela no sea aburrida, así que me tendrán aquí con ustedes por un tiempo. ¿Qué dicen, seremos buenos amigos y me ayudarán a encontrar lo que ustedes quieren?

Si!

Bueno, yo estaré allá atrás observándolos. Hagan de cuenta que yo no existo.

 **¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso que yo quiero ser su novia? Este tipo está loco, los colores se me subieron al rostro en ese momento, yo solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero eso confirmaría a mis niños que él no mentía, ellos son muy perceptivos.**

¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Yo no quiero ser tu novia.

Ya lo sé, le seguí la corriente a esa niña, además lo usé para romper la tensión, no me gusta que me vean como un ogro.

Pero si eso es lo que aparentas.

Cuida tus palabras Sakura.

¿Entonces solo tú puedes hacerme sentir incómoda?

Supéralo niña, es momento que liberes eso. Ni que eso llegará a hacerse realidad. Al parecer el ogro es alguien más.

No soy eso, simplemente me gusta cuidar mi imagen ante los demás, no me perdonaría si alguien piensa cosas que no son de mí.

Y ese es otro problema. Dejar que la gente tenga una imagen de ti. ¿Ellos te dan de comer? ¿Se acabará el mundo solo porque haces algo que te guste nada más a ti?

Siempre he sido una persona correcta y ejemplar.

No te he dicho que dejes de serlo. Te estoy diciendo que la gente siempre va a hablar de ti, hagas bien o no y peor en esta profesión.

Simplemente no te entiendo. Mira, allá están Eriol y Rika, al fin.

Te escuché.

Por eso lo dije.

 **Qué tipo más desesperante… Rayos… ¿Cómo haré para trabajar con él todo el año? Su sarcasmo está en un nivel superior al mío. Puse mi mejor cara y me contuve de darle una patada y mandarlo a volar. Todo esto lo hago por el compromiso que adquirí con la profesora Kaho, aunque podría pedir un cambio, pero eso significaría escuchar la charla de los NO FAVORITISMOS. Apenas llevamos media mañana y ya me sacó de mis casillas en 3 ocasiones. Aunque sin conocerme me ha dicho algunas cosas que son muy ciertas, trataré de tomar en cuenta sus consejos, tal vez me ayuden no solo en lo profesional, incluso en lo personal. Estoy segura que Rika la pasó mucho mejor con Eriol. Necesitaré practicar algún deporte que me ayude a liberar el estrés o terminaré liberándolo en el tal Li.**

 **Hola a todas/os de nuevo. Un poco tarde, pero a como dije al principio el trabajo es demandante en estos días, en mi país no la estamos pasando tan bien y eso tiene a todos de cabeza. Pero a pesar de los pronósticos acá estoy, cumpliendo y acá está el gran Syaoran… ¿Qué les pareció este castaño? ¿Les gusta su actitud y manera de tratar a Sakura? Si tienen sugerencias… Las leo con todo el placer, recuerden que soy novata en esto.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	9. Capítulo 8 No vuelvas a cometer los mis

**Capítulo 8**

 **No vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores.**

 **Con toda la revolución que las CLAMP han causado les dejo este capítulo.**

 **Un par de semanas han pasado desde que Syaoran Li llegó a la vida de Sakura Kinomoto y definitivamente había llegado a ponerla de cabeza, al parecer según la castaña este tenía algo en contra de ella, porque cada una de las actividades que ella realizaba con sus estudiantes tenían algún inconveniente, era raro que algo le saliera bien, aunque le costara admitirlo los consejos que él le daba le habían servido en los momentos necesarios algo tenía muy claro, sabe lo que hace pero jamás se lo haría saber porque para ella es un personaje exasperante porque siempre le contestaba con sarcasmo y le corregía el más mínimo detalle.**

 **Por otro lado, estaban sus compañeras de trabajo que no dejaban de preguntarle si él estaba casado, si tenía novia o en el mayor de los casos si era homosexual. Eso era algo que ella juro no preguntarle, ya podía imaginarse la cara de póker que pondría al escuchar esas preguntas.**

 **Rika:** Vamos Sakura, cambia esa cara, no todo te puede estar saliendo tan mal.

 **Sakura:** No he dicho lo contrario, es solo que… Li es alguien detestable, no hay paso que yo dé sin que me equivoque. Se los juro, siempre hay un error en cada cosa que hago o deje de hacer.

 **Chiharú:** Vamos amiga, él solo lo hace por que cumple con su trabajo, he visto grandes avances con tus niños.

 **Sakura:** Tampoco mis niños son lo peor, acepto que con su ayuda hemos tenido mejoras notables, incluso los tutores se han acercado a pedir acompañamiento, ¿pero que rayos le pasa conmigo? Su misión era ayudarme con las dificultades de los chicos, no corregirme a mí. ¿O acaso Eriol hace lo mismo contigo Rika?

 **Rika:** Bueno, me ha hecho sugerencias cuando ve que cometo algún error y admito que me han ayudado mucho. Eso lo hacen porque es su deber Sakura si algo está mal en nuestros estudiantes también en nosotros lo está, vamos por favor ya dejen la rivalidad a un lado, lleven la fiesta en paz, son solo 10 meses los que trabajaran juntos, demuestra tu madurez.

 **Sakura: …..** Admito que tienen razón chicas, pero hay algo que me saca de quicio con él, no lo sé, ¿por qué me corrige estando fuera del horario de clases?

 **Chiharú:** Bueno, eso te tocará descubrirlo a ti, tú eres la que trabaja con él. Aunque creo saber porque lo hace.

 **Rika:** ¿Será posible Chiharú?

 **Chiharú:** Tal vez si, uno nunca sabe.

 **Sakura:** ¿De qué hablan muchachas?

 **Chiharú:** ¿En qué planeta vives Sakura Kinomoto?

 **Sakura:** Sigo sin entender.

 **Rika:** Ya Chiharú, déjala. Eso nunca va a cambiar en ella, mejor nos vamos a casa. Se hace tarde.

 **Sakura:** Cierto, me toca la cena. Nos vemos mañana chicas.

 **Sakura POV**

 **Algo tengo que hacer para evitar los enfrentamientos con Li. Todos los días hay algo nuevo por lo que discutir, aún sigo pensando que es una venganza por lo que dije el primer día que lo vi; que actitud tan inmadura la de alguien como él, aun no se su edad, es más, podría decir que no sé absolutamente nada de él. ¿Eso está mal? Se supone que somos una pareja; de trabajo claro está, al menos debería de saber algunas cosas sobre su vida. Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para mejorar nuestra relación laboral.**

 **Eriol:** Señorita, ¿A dónde va tan sumida en sus pensamientos?

 **Sakura:** Oh, Eriol. Qué bueno verte. ¿Pensamientos?

 **Eriol:** Si, te llamé unas tres veces y no contestabas.

 **Sakura:** Disculpa. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

 **Eriol:** ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Ya sabes, cuenta conmigo.

 **Sakura:** De hecho, sí, pero voy a casa me toca hacer la cena.

 **Eriol:** Y si me invitas a tu casa, con mucho gusto iría, de paso saludaría a tú papá. ¿Qué dices?

 **Sakura:** ¿Me acompañarías?

 **Eriol:** Claro que sí pequeña Sakura, recuerda que prometí ayudarte, bueno eso si me invitas a tu casa.

 **Sakura:** Disculpa mi torpeza. Eriol, ¿aceptas ir a mi casa a tomar té y charlar un poco? Necesito preguntarte algo.

 **Eriol:** Claro que si querida Sakura, gracias por la invitación, espero no ser una molestia.

 **Sakura:** Hay, ya, vamos.

 **Eriol:** Vaya que tu casa sigue siendo acogedora Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Papá sigue cuidándola como si estuviera nueva y ahora nosotros ayudamos con eso también.

 **Eriol:** Por cierto, ¿tu papá no está?

 **Sakura:** No, hoy llegará un poco tarde, tiene clases que impartir en la noche.

 **Eriol:** Vaya, no se cansa, eso es admirable. ¿Y tú no piensas algún día trabajar en una universidad?

 **Sakura:** Creo que no, me gusta más el trabajo con niños. ¿Dónde prefieres tomar el té, en la sala o la cocina?

 **Eriol:** ¿Te toca hacer la cena?

 **Sakura:** Si.

 **Eriol:** Vamos yo te ayudo.

 **Sakura:** No, tranquilo, yo puedo sola.

 **Eriol:** Y no he dicho que no puedas, solo quiero ayudarte, también me preguntas lo que te tiene preocupada.

 **Sakura:** Está bien, Muchas gracias. Vamos.

 **Eriol:** ¿Qué tienes en mente para la cena?

 **Sakura:** Tengo ingredientes para preparar gyoza. Si gustas puedes partir la cebolleta.

 **Eriol:** ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que te trae distraída?

 **Sakura:** ¿Distraída? No sé si sea a ese punto, pero es algo que me preocupa un poco, es sobre Li.

 **Eriol:** ¿Se atrevió a hacerte algo?, ¿te insinuó algo? ¿te ha dañado física o emocionalmente?

 **Sakura:** No, bueno, no sé. Deja te explico. Admito que la primera impresión que él se llevó sobre mí no fue muy buena que digamos, pero esa no es razón para que me trate tan toscamente, no sé si me entiendes. Siempre hay algo malo en mí y no duda ni un instante en hacérmelo saber, a veces creo que todo lo que hago está mal y eso me preocupa, que un desconocido llegue y en dos semanas te diga que tu trabajo está mal hecho deprime. También acepto que sus consejos me han servido, pero debe de haber algo de lo que yo haga que este bien y que él lo vea y lo acepte.

 **Eriol:** ¿Hay algo más? ¿Qué otro sentimiento te trae la actitud de Syaoran?

 **Sakura:** No sé, creo que me deprime saber que no hago bien las cosas, a la vez es molesto intentar agradarle a ese sujeto, y no sé porque no puedo evitar responderle con todo el sarcasmo del mundo… Me provoca… Es tan… Se supone que debemos de llevarnos bien. Somos un equipo.

 **Eriol:** ¿Quieres caerle bien a él?

 **Sakura:** Pues sí. De eso se trata esta labor ¿no?

 **Eriol:** Te diré algunas cosas, depende de ti si quieres tomarlas como consejos o no. Para empezar Syaoran es un caso especial, desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido solitario, poco expresivo, la verdad no sé porque escogió esta profesión, pero en fin él es así, cuando responde de esa forma "ofensiva" no lo hace con esa intención, es lo que la gente cree, por eso no tiene muchos amigos, porque creen que él los está ofendiendo "no supongas nada, si tienes dudas, pregunta" si quieres agradarle solo sé tú misma. No soy el indicado para decirte más cosas sobre su vida, me mataría si lo hago, pero te recomiendo que te animes a conocerlo y tratar de ser su amiga, fuera del ambiente laboral te darás cuenta que es muy buena persona, por ese lado ahí sí puedo ayudarte.

 **Sakura:** Todo eso que me cuentas es increíble, aunque hay cosas que ya he visto en él en estas dos semanas, recuerda que lo tengo en el salón los 6 días de la semana. ¿Serás capaz de ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

 **Eriol:** Yo solo te daré un empujón, te dije que fuera del trabajo es alguien muy agradable, así que, eso haremos, lo sacaremos de la escuela.

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo?

 **Eriol:** Bueno, eso es sencillo mi estimada amiga. ¿Qué harás este domingo?

 **Sakura:** Ehh, creo que nada relevante.

 **Eriol:** Genial, que te parece si le damos la bienvenida oficial a Syaoran a la bella y tranquila Tomoeda, llevamos dos semanas acá y no hemos hecho nada más que trabajar sería una genial idea salir a un lugar y comer algo especial. ¿No te gustaría?

 **Sakura:** Eso me encantaría. Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para que él acepte?

 **Eriol:** Querida Sakura, ahí es donde yo no te puedo ayudar, a partir de ahí estás sola, pero sé que podrás hacerlo.

 **Sakura:** Me has dejado la peor parte, ¿y si mejor cocino toda la comida que llevaremos?

 **Eriol:** No, para eso también estoy yo para ayudarte, además también invitaremos a Rika y Chiharú así Syaoran no sospeche de mí.

 **Sakura:** ¿Sospechar de ti?

 **Eriol:** Querida, ni te imaginas la capacidad que tiene Syaoran para intuir las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Pero sé que tú podrás convencerlo. Hay algo en ti que atrae.

 **Sakura:** Lo único que provoco en Li Syaoran es las ganas de mandarme a volar con un rayo.

 **Eriol:** Tranquila, solo sé tú misma y el tiempo se encargará de lo demás. Pero no te tardes demasiado, la semana pasa rápido, te animo a que lo hagas mañana. Debo de retirarme.

 **Sakura:** Pero me ayudaste con la cena, lo justo es que te quedes a cenar, anda, sabes que eres más que bienvenido.

 **Eriol:** Agradezco tu invitación, pero Syaoran debe de estarme esperando, una vez a la semana nos reunimos para intercambiar experiencias del trabajo que estamos haciendo. No quiero encontrarlo hecho un lobo furioso, es muy puntual. Que la invitación quede para otra ocasión. ¿Te parece?

 **Sakura:** Ahora si me dejas con miedo con respecto a Li, pero veré que hago, como me armo de valor para hacerle la invitación. Y no creas que dejaré pasar tu rechazo a mi cena, soy muy buena cocinera.

 **Eriol:** Lo sé querida, lo sé. Te prometo que te voy a compensar mi rechazo, pero ya sabes, el deber me llama, saluda a tu padre de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana.

 **Sakura:** Claro, lo haré. Hasta mañana y muchas gracias por la ayuda.

 **En que rayos me metí, ahora tengo que invitar a salir a Li Syaoran. Menudo lío. Si apenas me soporta porque es su deber trabajar conmigo como será fuera de la escuela. Lo primero será contarles a las chicas el plan de Eriol para que no sospechen nada malo, tengo 3 días para hacer eso, suficiente tiempo para buscar las palabras necesarias.**

 **Tomoyo:** Hola hermanita, ¿en qué piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién piensas?

 **Sakura:** En cosas privadas.

 **Tomoyo:** Últimamente andas a la defensiva, ya no me platicas nada de ti.

 **Sakura:** Porque nada relevante ha pasado en mi vida como para andarlo publicando y si así fuera a nadie más le interesa solo a mí.

 **Tomoyo:** Efectivamente, andas a la defensiva, ¿te hice algo?

 **Sakura: …..** No, nada me has hecho.

 **Tomoyo:** Entonces, ¿porque no me has contado que Eriol está en la escuela trabajando contigo y otra persona más? Lo encontré por el parque y un par de señoras hablaban de los dos "psicólogos guapos y jóvenes" que están atendiendo a sus hijos. ¿Por qué no me contaste?

 **Sakura:** Porque eso es algo confidencial, es un proyecto y se podrá dar información de él hasta que tengamos los resultados de este.

 **Tomoyo:** ¿Pero ni a mí que soy tu hermana le puedes platicar?

 **Sakura:** No. Firmamos un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

 **Tomoyo:** Son unos pesados, ¿al menos es verdad que son guapos?

 **Sakura:** A Eriol ya lo conoces, si lo es. Del otro no sabría decirte, no me he fijado en su aspecto físico, no he tenido esa idea cuando estamos trabajando.

 **Tomoyo:** ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez lo conozca.

 **Sakura:** Solo sé que se apellida "Li". Ya basta de interrogatorios, la cena está lista.

 **Tomoyo:** Sigo pensando que estás enojada por algo, pero no seguiré. Gracias por la comida.

 **Sakura:** ¿No vas a esperar a papá?

 **Tomoyo:** No, recordé que saldré con Yukito. ¿Te conté que estamos saliendo? Espero eso no te moleste. Creo que te gustaba en el pasado.

 **Sakura:** No, no me habías dado la gran noticia. Me alegro por ustedes. Que sean felices. Tranquila, no tengo problema con eso. Espero sea tu persona especial.

 **Tomoyo:** Tampoco así, no creo llegar a tal punto con él. Tal vez para pasarla bien.

 **Sakura:** Bueno, estaré en mi cuarto trabajando. Provecho.

 **Que mal, es mi hermana, pero… Es una desgraciada, decir que lo que tiene con Yukito lo hace para pasar el rato… Es imposible. No puedo creer que hay personas con esas ideas tan poco humanas, donde están las emociones, los sentimientos bondadosos que emergen de un noviazgo, el deseo de conocer a la persona con la cual quieras compartir tu vida. Es nefasta. Como fui tan ciega para no ver todas esas cosas en ella. Todavía tiene el valor de preguntarme si no tengo problemas con esa relación. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? Papá nos enseñó a ser mujeres honestas, bondadosas, solidarias, educadas y otras virtudes que a mí me han servido para conseguir lo que ahora tengo y soy, pero ella solo está causando daño a los que estamos a su alrededor. ¿Qué haré con ella?**

 **Papá llegó un poco tarde, pero a pesar de eso lo esperé para compartir con él la cena, me gusta escuchar sus anécdotas, siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar y también puedo compartir con él lo que hago en la escuela. A él le platiqué del proyecto y me aconsejó que escuche y ponga en práctica las sugerencias que reciba de los muchachos, le alegró saber que estoy trabajando con Eriol incluso me dijo que podía invitarlos a comer un día a la casa. Ver el semblante tan pacífico y relajado de papá me hace pensar ¿cómo puede tener una hija tan especial como Tomoyo? Papá es un hombre bueno, lo justo es que le sucedieran cosas buenas y si se llegase a enterar de lo que una de ellas hace se deprimiría mucho. Yo no seré quien le diga algo tan delicado. Ya el tiempo hará lo suyo.**

 **Un nuevo día empieza, ahora tengo el nuevo hábito de despertar más temprano, no quiero que el señor puntualidad se atreva a decirme algo si vuelvo a quedarme dormida. No señor, si algo he aprendido es que las cosas solo me pueden suceder una vez, no cometo el mismo error dos veces.**

 **Sakura:** Buenos días señor Li.

 **Syaoran:** ¿Tengo cara de anciano?

 **Sakura:** ¿Será que habrá un día en el que puedas contestar de manera más agradable?

 **Syaoran:** Ya niña, no seas tan tosca. Buenos días.

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo está señor Li?

 **Syaoran:** Te dije que no me trates de usted.

 **Sakura:** Oye, yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Sé que cometí un error aquel día, pero no crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te pedí disculpas, te ofrecí mi ayuda, hago lo mejor que puedo para cumplir con este proyecto y creo que al menos deberíamos de tener una relación amena, ¿no crees, porque no empezamos de nuevo? Por el bien de este proyecto.

 **Syaoran:** Tengo que admitir que tienes valor. No tengo nada en contra de ti, así soy si quieres arriesgarte adelante, no creas que conmigo todo es color de rosas. He sido enviado a cumplir con un proyecto y eso es lo que haré.

 **Sakura:** Viniendo de ti eso es algo. Mi deseo es ayudar también no creas cosas que no son tampoco. Pero quería preguntarte algo.

 **Syaoran:** No, no consumo drogas, no puedo prestarte dinero para eso, eso destruye tu cuerpo.

 **Sakura:** Cómo te atreves… No tiene nada que ver con eso… Yo… Este…

 **Syaoran:** Habla ya, ¿o tienes problemas del habla?

 **Sakura:** Ya cállate. Estaba pensando que ya llevas dos semanas en este país y que sería buena idea un almuerzo de bienvenida. Aprovechar un domingo de estos para salir con los demás a comer algo, yo podría cocinar. Podemos hacer un día de campo. ¿Qué dices?

 **Syaoran:** ¿A quiénes te refieres con "los demás"?

 **Sakura:** Me refiero a Eriol, Rika, Chiharú, tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?

 **Syaoran:** ¿Y Eriol ya sabe?

 **Sakura:** No, él aceptará, estoy segura.

 **Syaoran:** ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?

 **Sakura:** Nada, bueno, solo darles la bienvenida a los dos. Eso es todo.

 **Syaoran:** Bueno, está bien, aceptaré con una condición. ¿Podrás con eso?

 **Sakura:** Claro que sí. Me encantan los retos.

 **Syaoran:** Bueno, ya aceptaste. No hay vuelta atrás. Cómo has dicho que tú vas a cocinar quiero que me prepares para ese día "dim sum".

 **Sakura:** ¿Queeeeee? Eso es comida China. ¿Cómo voy a preparar eso?

 **Syaoran:** Busca en internet. Estás comprometida. Ahí tienes tu reto.

 **Sakura:** Estás loco Li, yo no voy a cocinar comida extranjera. No me dejes hablando sola.

 **Syaoran:** La clase va a empezar, deja de gritar, van a pensar que estás loca. Ya quiero que sea domingo.

 **Holaaaa de nuevo. Se me cruzaron los cables, las CLAMP me provocaron un colapso nervioso, así que me senté a escribir más. Tocaya… Gracias por la sugerencia… Espero te guste… Espero les guste. Nos leemos otro día. Un abrazo.**


	10. Chapter 9 A prueba

**Capítulo 9**

 **A prueba.**

"La clase va a empezar, deja de gritar, van a pensar que estás loca. Ya quiero que sea domingo" Syaoran caminaba hacia el salón de clases con una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro.

"Este tipo"… Sakura se revolvía su cabello con desesperación como que si al hacer eso podría dejar salir la frustración que sentía al estar cerca de Syaoran.

"¿Estás bien Sakura? - Eriol le preguntaba.

"No, la verdad no… Hice lo que me aconsejaste incluso me preguntó si tú ya sabías algo y negué eso, pero no sabes lo que me ha pedido, no, pedir no, ahora se convirtió en un reto… Quiere que cocine para el "dim sum" ¿sabes qué es eso? Porque yo no. No tengo idea, yo no haré nada, me rindo.

"Debes de calmarte Sakura". Eriol la tomó de los hombros, espero a que esta se tranquilizara y siguió hablando… - ¿Qué hablamos ayer? ¿Acaso no es lo que tu querías… Acercarte a él? Debes de tomar este momento como una oportunidad para lograrlo, yo sé que tú puedes.

"Eriol por favor. Es tan imposible, ciertamente eso quiero, trabajar en un ambiente más ameno, sin tensiones ni reclamos. Pero a veces siento que lo hace por molestar"

"Yo creo que lo está haciendo por alguna razón. Estoy seguro que te ha puesto un reto muy serio. ¿Será que quiere comprobar algo contigo?"

"Me da miedo preguntar que será eso que quiere comprobar conmigo. Pero… ¿Vas a ayudarme a preparar el dim sum? No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo."

"Lamento decepcionarte querida Sakura. En eso no te puedo ayudar. Puedo hacerlo con las bebidas, Syaoran ya ha probado el dim sum que yo he cocinado, no quiero arriesgar tú plan si se entera que yo te estoy ayudando, ese tipo es muy intrépido. Pero yo sé que tú lo dejarás sorprendido amiga. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Mucha suerte."

 **¿Y ahora qué haré? Yo no sé preparar ese plato. Tendré que buscar ayuda profesional. Pero de algo estoy segura; este reto lo cumplo o me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto.**

"¿Y bien niña, porque tardaste tanto? ¿Estabas contratando a un chef profesional para que te ayude con la comida del domingo?" Syaoran le hablaba con sonrisa de victoria.

No, me encontré a Eriol y le platicaba del domingo y aceptó gustoso la invitación. Es más; se ofreció a llevar las bebidas. ¿Tú qué vas a aportar?

"¿Yo? Se supone que es un almuerzo de bienvenida… ¿No es así? Con mi presencia debería de ser suficiente." Respondía Syaoran.

"Tienes razón, espero que eso sea suficiente". La castaña respondía con sarcasmo.

"Estos son los niños que trabajaran contigo el día de hoy, aquí tienes sus expedientes"

Y la jornada avanzó sin mayores acontecimientos, aunque para cierta castaña tenía en su mente muchas cosas; la principal era idear un plan para que el almuerzo de ese domingo resultara un éxito y así poder descansar de las batallas verbales que cada día sostenía con Li. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se enteró que el timbre del almuerzo ya había sonado en dos ocasiones.

"¿Maestra? Preguntaba la pequeña Kaori.

"Dime Kaori, ¿tienes alguna duda?"

"Si maestra, ¿podemos salir? El timbre ha sonado dos veces."

"Hoeee"

"Claro niños, pueden salir que se diviertan, nos vemos en un rato." Syaoran les decía desde el fondo del salón.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que el timbre había sonado?" Sakura lo cuestionaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Una maestra debe de estar siempre atenta a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor." Ese último comentario lo dijo con intención de molestarla.

"No voy a caer en tus provocaciones Li, mejor es ir a encontrar a los demás para almorzar"

"No cuenten con mi presencia está vez, necesito hablar de unos asuntos con la directora. Provecho"

Para Sakura eso significaba un respiro, podría comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y también tendría la oportunidad de contar a sus compañeras sobre el dichoso almuerzo de bienvenida que Eriol le había sugerido y que ahora era de algo que se estaba arrepintiendo porque no sabía cómo iba a preparar lo que él le había pedido por la mañana. Pero ella no se rendía tan fácil, por mucho tiempo ha demostrado que cuando no puede hacer algo busca los medios necesarios para aprender y sabía que contaba con muchas personas que podrían ayudarla.

"Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Mientras se sentaba a la mesa Rika la saludaba.

"No me quejo, aunque he tenido días mejores no me quejo. ¿Y Eriol?" Preguntaba.

"Dijo que iba a la cafetería y regresaba pronto, que no empezáramos sin él.

"Mientras Eriol regresa quiero saber qué harás el domingo. Necesito de tu ayuda y la de Chiharú." Ante esto Sakura estaba muy ansiosa.

Dime que necesitas o, ¿esperamos a Chiharú? Ella no podrá almorzar con nosotros, tenía que preparar la clase de hoy, lo haría en el salón.

Pues prefiero contarte ya. Luego podemos contarle, la verdad estoy algo preocupada por esto.

Ahora me estás preocupando también; ¿sucede algo? Rika tomaba una de las manos de su amiga.

Bueno. Eto…Sakura empezaba a tartamudear. El domingo haremos un día de campo para dar la bienvenida oficial a Eriol y Li. Escupió rápidamente la castaña.

¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada Sakura? Eso será una oportunidad de pasarla bien. ¿no crees?

No es eso. Hay algo más en todo esto. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Dime en que puedo ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Tú eres buena cocinando ¿verdad? Rika asentía en silencio. ¿Acaso puedes cocinar dim sum? Sakura estaba casi de rodillas frente a su amiga.

¿Dim sum? No Sakura, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Pero porque te preocupa tanto eso?

¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer? Sakura se tiró al suelo con un toque extra de dramatismo.

¿Están practicando para una obra? Eriol aparecía con una lata de soda en la mano.

No, Sakura está preocupada porque no puedo preparar el dim sum.

Ahh. Es eso. Vamos Sakura, no es para tanto. Ya sabes que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Pero con el dim sum estás por tu cuenta.

Yo sigo sin entender, ¿podrían explicar por favor?

Eriol, explícale tú. Yo buscaré una manera de morir rápido y sin dolor antes del domingo así no tendré que preparar nada y fracasar.

Rika, sucede lo siguiente; Sakura invitó a Syaoran a ese día de campo, él aceptó, pero a cambio de comer dim sum hecho por nuestra amiga, petición a la cual ella aceptó. Eriol contaba la anécdota con total tranquilidad.

¿Pero porque aceptaste Sakura? Pudiste haberle ofrecido algo que si puedas cocinar.

Jamás pensé que pediría algo así, no sé, simplemente no lo vi venir. Rika, ¿con este tomate podré cortar mis venas y morir rápidamente?

Querida Sakura, deja ya de torturarte; yo confío en ti, Rika también, estoy seguro que todo saldrá muy bien, nosotros te ayudaremos con lo demás, tú solo debes de preocuparte por dejar a Syaoran con la boca abierta y encantado con tu comida. Todo estará bien.

Eriol tiene toda la razón Sakura, eres muy talentosa para la cocina, ya te ha tocado ser la sustituta de Chiharú, estoy segura que podrás con eso, además, tu papá es un gran cocinero, estoy segura que él podrá ayudarte, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto.

¿En serio chicos, harían eso por mí? Ambos asintieron muy sonrientes.

Gracias, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Sakura abrazaba a sus dos amigos.

Vamos Sakura, tranquila, hoy mismo le diré a Chiharú y estoy segura que también ayudará, será un domingo genial. Pero ya debemos de regresar, dentro de poco sonará el timbre. Rika hablaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

De nuevo gracias chicos. No sé qué haría sin ustedes. Les prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

Claro que lo harás pequeña. Anda vamos te acompaño a tu salón, Rika te alcanzo luego. Eriol tomaba las cosas de su amiga.

El resto de la jornada trascurrió de lo más tranquila, la castaña regresó del almuerzo más animada, incluso estuvo más atenta a sus estudiantes confiando en que todo saldría bien ese domingo, tenía amigos que le ayudarían y sabía que su papá también lo haría, porque él era un hombre muy talentoso, a su corta edad ella siempre vio que su papá nunca le decía que no había algo que él no pudiera hacer, siempre la sorprendía con sus platillos especiales incluso era capaz de hacer cosas que pocos hombres podían hacer, él remendaba la ropa que se dañaba, decoraba la casa, cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba y además era profesor de arqueología de la universidad, nunca buscó ayuda de nadie más, obviamente cuando ellas crecieron empezaron a tomar responsabilidades para que su papá pudiera ir a trabajar con mayor tranquilidad. Todas esas cosas la hacían querer cada día más a Fujitaka.

Se despidió de sus estudiantes y de sus compañeros de trabajo con una gran sonrisa, incluso fue capaz de brindarle una muy sincera a Syaoran quien solamente la observó salir como si esta fuera disfrazada ridículamente. Rika y Sakura le explicaron a Chiharú todo el plan y está aceptó muy gustosa ayudar en la preparación de algunos bocadillos para apoyar la causa. Solo cruzaba los dedos para que su papá pudiera ayudarla con la preparación del dim sum, pero sabía que pudiera o no encontraría la solución.

¡Ya llegué! Sakura saluda alegremente al entrar a casa.

Hola pequeña Sakura, ¿cómo te fue hoy? Fujitaka la saludaba desde la cocina.

Hola papá, me fue muy bien. ¿Y a ti, qué tal te fue?

Muy bien, salí algo temprano y estoy por terminar la cena, ¿tienes hambre? Estoy preparando brochetas de pollo. Espero te gusten.

¿brochetas de pollo? Claro que me van a gustar, es más me van a encantar. Iré a cambiarme para ayudarte, por cierto, hablando de comida; ¿tú sabes preparar dim sum? Sakura cruzaba los dedos esperando una respuesta.

¿Dim sum? Su papá pensaba antes de contestar. Creo que sí, en algunas ocasiones lo preparé, me enseñaron a hacerlo en un viaje que hice a Hong-Kong hace un par de años si la memoria no me falla.

¿Y aun puedes hacerlo? Sakura ya tenía estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción.

Sí, puedo hacerlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda hija?

Papá no sabes cuánto te quiero y cuan orgullosa estoy de ser tu hija. Sakura abrazaba a su papá.

Yo también te quiero Sakura, pero cuéntame que sucede.

Bien, te daré la versión corta; el domingo tenemos un día de campo con las chicas para dar la bienvenida a Eriol y Li Syaoran a la escuela y resulta que quieren comer dim sum, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, por eso te preguntaba si puedes hacerlo para que me enseñes en estos días a prepararlo y el domingo cumplir a los chicos y llevarlo. ¿Podrás enseñarme, podrás? Sakura jalaba el delantal de su papá como una niña pequeña.

¿Y si qué te parece si te ayudo a hacerlo el domingo?, lo único que debes de hacer comprar los ingredientes que te pasaré en una lista después de la cena. ¿Aceptas?

Papá… Eres el mejor de todo el mundo. Claro que acepto, pero tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo, para que en la próxima no tenga problemas. De nuevo abrazaba a su papá.

Bueno, ve a cambiarte y me ayudas a poner la mesa.

Deja que te abrace por un momento más. No sabes cuánto te quiero buen hombre.

Vaya, cuanto amor veo acá. ¿Puedo unirme? Tomoyo decía con sorna.

Qué bueno que llegas Tomoyo, la cena está lista. Contestaba Fujitaka

Hola Tomoyo. Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

Oye, espera. ¿No piensas contarme cuál es el motivo de tu alegría? Tomoyo se dirigía a Sakura.

Sakura tendrá un día de campo este domingo y me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Fujitaka se adelantó a contestar.

¿Día de campo? ¿Qué celebras? ¿Estoy invitada?

En ese momento a Sakura se le fueron todos los colores del rostro…

Continuará….

 **Holaaaaaa.**

 **En primer lugar, vengo a disculparme por mi atraso. Pero por razones de fuerza mayor no había subido el capítulo.**

 **La batería de mi celular había muerto y hasta hace poco pude hacerlo resucitar. Tampoco tenía la computadora esa fue una de las razones.**

 **Lo más importante es que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles en el país, Soy de Nicaragua, somos nota internacional.**

 **Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo. Agradezco sugerencias.**

 **Cerezo: Mil gracias, Vales oro!**


	11. Capítulo 10 Prueba de Fuego

**Capítulo 10**

 **Prueba de fuego.**

 **Capítulo anterior…**

 **Oye, espera. ¿No piensas contarme cual es el motivo de tu alegría? Tomoyo se dirigía a Sakura.**

 **Sakura tendrá un día de campo este domingo y me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Fujitaka se adelantó a contestar.**

 **¿Día de campo, que celebras, estoy invitada?**

 **En ese momento a Sakura se le fueron los colores al rostro.**

 **¿Qué decir? ¿Acaso el destino confabula a favor o en contra mía para poner las cosas en orden? Sigo pensando que papá sospecha que algo ha sucedido entre Tomoyo y yo. Podría decir que busca un acercamiento y limemos asperezas. De mi parte no puedo decir que eso pueda suceder pronto; yo no le he causado ningún daño, toda mi vida he pensado que lo que ella hacía conmigo era por el cariño y el lazo que nos une, pero estuve equivocada, si ella no busca un acercamiento yo tampoco pienso hacerlo, no dejaré que ella influya en mi vida y mucho menos en las decisiones que yo tome a partir de ahora.**

¿Invitada?, es una reunión entre colegas de la escuela. Vamos a discutir unos puntos importantes de un proyecto que estamos implementando. No será ningún evento social. Lo siento.

Bueno, total. Tengo cosas que hacer ese día. Que te diviertas.

Bueno niñas. La cena ya está lista. –Fujitaka les hablaba desde la cocina. - Vayan a prepararse.

Claro papá. - Ambas subieron a sus cuartos.

 **Y la cena transcurrió sin mayores sucesos, Tomoyo no dijo absolutamente nada, se disculpó minutos después "ya que le dolía la cabeza" después de eso papá y yo hablamos sobre los ingredientes que necesito comprar para el almuerzo del domingo; también me estuvo explicando la preparación del dimsum, definitivamente papá es uno de los mejores maestros del mundo; sus habilidades para enseñar no solamente se ven en la arqueología, hay muchas áreas en las que se desenvuelve de manera magistral; en la cocina, la costura, el deporte, es un hombre muy atlético a pesar de que el tiempo que tiene de practicarlo es poco, a medida que fui creciendo mi admiración por él creció más, agradezco a la vida y al destino por darme a un padre como él; haría cualquier cosa por él sin dudarlo o pensarlo dos veces, ha sacrificado su deseo de ir a excavaciones en sitios arqueológicos porque no quiere dejarnos solas, pero ya no es necesario que esté tan pendiente de nosotras y por eso estoy esperando que me confirmen de la próxima excavación para inscribirlo y forme parte de esta, será una gran sorpresa para él.**

Ya no puedo esperar a que sea domingo papá. – Sakura abrazaba a Fujitaka.

Claro que si hija, ya verás que todo quedará muy delicioso y la pasaremos muy bien cocinando. Ahora deberías de subir a descansar, ya se hace tarde.

Tienes razón papá. Mañana hay escuela. Que descanses; te quiero mucho.

Descansa hija. Hasta mañana.

Y entonces eso es lo que haré con papá. – Sakura explicaba a sus amigas.

Qué bueno que conseguiste ayuda para esa comida. ¿Rika, harás los bocadillos? Era el turno de Chiharú de preguntar.

Sí, tengo pensado preparar de 4 tipos. Eriol dijo que se encargaría de las bebidas. ¿Te parece bien Sakura?

Claro que si Rika, Todo quedará delicioso. Eso te lo aseguro. – Sakura anotaba en una libreta.

¿Qué tanto escribes? – Rika se inclinaba para leer.

Hago una lista de las cosas que tenemos para el domingo y las cosas que nos hacen falta. Quiero que todo salga perfecto. – Sakura respondía con rostro iluminado.

Amiga, todo saldrá bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte estoy segura que todo quedará delicioso en especial tu dimsum. ¿Verdad que sí Chiharú?

Claro que sí, ya no puedo esperar para probarlo. Rika tiene toda la razón, estamos juntos en esto, incluso Eriol nos está apoyando. Aunque no sé qué quieres demostrar con todo esto. ¿A qué se debe todo este desfile de elegancia y atenciones Sakura? Chiharú  
asomaba la vista en la libreta de Sakura.

Na… da… Nada… Solamente queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para poder compartir entre amigos, si bien a Syaoran apenas lo estamos conociendo es buena idea integrarlo a nuestras actividades para que no se sienta solo, que no se les olvide eso, tenemos  
que ser amigables y asegurarnos que su estadía en nuestro país sea placentera. – Sakura guardaba sus cosas en el maletín. – Y si no les molesta me daré prisa, ya se hace tarde y debo de ir a la tienda.

Claro Sakura, eso lo tenemos en cuenta, haremos que Syaoran sea uno más del grupo. Rika hablaba mientras Chiharú asentía. – Nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿No es así Chiharú? ¿A qué hora pasa por ti Yamazaki?

Umm… No lo sé. Yamazaki no tiene nada que ver en nuestra platica. – Chiharú se tapaba el rostro con vergüenza.

Nos estamos refiriendo a cosas por hacer. – Rika se mofaba.

Bueno chicas. Seguimos en contacto. – Sakura se despedía en la esquina del parque.

Ahora necesito ver la lista que papá me ha pasado y comprar lo que necesito; tengo que comprar: harina de trigo, leche semidesnatada, levadura en polvo, carne de cerdo, cebolleta, papá dice que tenemos salsa de soja y jengibre, también necesito calabacín  
y creo que eso será todo para el dim sum; papá no mencionó nada más, aunque compraré platos y vasos para que no se me olviden.

 **Tan concentrada estaba en mis compras que no sentí que chocaba con algo fuerte. Para mi desgracia eso no era nada más y nada menos que mi actual pesadilla.**

¿Acaso no puedes fijarte por dónde caminas? – Sakura se sobaba la cabeza intentando levantarse.

Maestra impuntual y mal educada; no sé qué te motivó para dedicarte a esta labor. Syaoran la fulminaba con la mirada mientras simulaba limpiarse la ropa. – Podrías estar más atenta, es lo mínimo.

Rayos, yo… Umm… Creo que… No te vi. Lo siento Li. – Sakura cabizbaja se disculpaba torpemente.

Además de despistada torpe. ¿Qué más tengo que descubrir en ti Kinomoto? – Syaoran se acercaba a Sakura.

Retrocede, ¿quieres? Me robas espacio vital. – Sakura lo empujó suavemente.

¿Ahora sabes de espacio? Cuando tú eres la que no sabes la importancia de esa palabra. Eres bien torpe.

Si tan solo te animaras a conocerme dirías todo lo contrario que piensas ahora de mí.

Eso es algo que no quiero aventurarme a vivir; si apenas conociéndote me he llevado atropellos y ofensas sin sentido, no quiero arriesgarme a vivir cosas más serias. Temo por mi vida cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

¿Syaoran Li tiene miedo de conocerme? Ese es un descubrimiento interesante; yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Estás muy equivocada. Yo no he venido a perder el tiempo en cosas tan banales.

Bien. Hagamos algo. Quiero retarte también; si llego a cumplir con tus expectativas con la comida del domingo te darás la oportunidad de conocerme y yo también podré conocerte. Tendremos dos veces al mes una cita como amigos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

¿Y si acepto eso que obtengo a cambio? ¿Qué pasaría si no cumples con mis expectativas?

Bueno, hablaría con la profesora Kaho para que haga un cambio; tu trabajarías con Rika y yo con Eriol, así no soportarías todo lo malo que hay en mi. ¿Te parece?

¿Y quién ha dicho que yo no quiero trabajar contigo? Me encantan los retos. Si yo gano además de hacer los cambios que tú sugieres, tendremos una cita verdadera. Nada de amigos. ¿Aceptas?

¿Y porqué tendría que aceptar una cita contigo? Ya dijiste que no has venido a conocer a nadie.

Tienes miedo. — Syaoran se burlaba. — No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Claro que no. No lo permitiré. Está bien, acepto tu reto. Lamento decirte que te quedarás con las ganas de esa cita y tendrás que soportarme todos los días, porque te quedarás encantado con lo que voy a preparar.

No puedo esperar al domingo. Prepárate para nuestra cita, para esa noche usa algo sexy. Hasta pronto Kinomoto.

¿Quién te crees degenerado?

 **Definitivamente esto está yendo más lejos ahora que mosca le ha picado a Li para pedirme que tengamos una cita, definitivamente es algo en lo que no le daré gusto; cuando alcance a probar el dimsum quedará anonadado, por fin tendré un poco de tranquilidad en cuanto a su mal trato y sus ofensas sin sentido, también tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo y que él sepa conocerme; no sé porque me interesa tanto que este tipo sepa quién soy en verdad.**

 **Los días fueron pasando y la organización del día de campo iba sobre ruedas, al parecer todo lo planeado iba a salir como estaban esperando, Sakura aprovechaba los ratos libres de su papá para practicar la elaboración del dimsum y así el domingo poder prepararlo solamente ella y sentirse orgullosa de sus logros, porque ella algo tenía muy claro; no había prueba que ella no pudiera alcanzar, siempre intentaba por todos los medios que tenía a su alcance, no le gustaba rendirse tan fácilmente y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día domingo, la castaña decidió levantarse muy temprano para ver que todo estuviera en orden a pesar de que en la noche había preparado la maleta con las cosas que iba a necesitar, en el grupo de mensajes en que se comunicaba con Rika y Chiharú les había citado para las 11 de la mañana, sus amigas le decían que estaba muy emocionada le aconsejaron que se relajará y durmiera tranquila, que como siempre todo iba a salir muy bien.**

Y bien Sakura, ¿estás lista? Aquí tienes el dimsum, ten mucho cuidado, está caliente, que no se te olvide como servirlos.

Si papá, estoy lista, estoy segura que no lo olvidaré. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ahora esperaré a Rika y Chiharú, quedaron en venir por mí y ayudarme con las cosas.

Bueno, no podré saludarlas tengo clase a la una de la tarde, apenas y tengo tiempo de prepararme, salúdalas de mi parte.

Papá, lamento haberte hecho perder tiempo.

No he perdido nada de tiempo hija, tenía la mañana libre y aproveche ese tiempo para ayudarte con esto que es tan importante para ti y tus amigas.

Gracias papá. – Sakura corrió a abrazar a su padre con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Para eso estoy hija, siempre para ayudarte. – Fujitaka también la abrazaba. – Ahora si no te molesta, iré a cambiarme.

Claro papá, en la noche te esperaré para contarte como nos fue.

 **Mientras Sakura seguía revisando que todo estuviera en la maleta y no se le escapará nada de lo que iba a necesitar para ese día de campo el timbre sonó avisándole que sus amigas ya estaban esperándola.**

Ya voy. – Sakura gritaba desde la cocina. - Hola muchachas, pasen por favor ¿están listas?

Claro que sí. – Decía Rika mientras entraba a la sala.

Estas cosas pesan mucho. – Chiharú dejaba caer un termo en el sofá.

Bien, yo también lo estoy, podemos irnos. – Sakura tomaba la maleta con la comida.

Oye, y ¿vas a ir así Sakura? – Rika le preguntaba a Sakura.

¿Cómo?... Hoeeeeeeeeee. – Olvidé quitarme el pijama, esperen un momento.

 **Minutos después el trio de amigas caminaba con rumbo al templo Tsukimine en donde habían acordado reunirse con Eriol y Syaoran. Cuando los divisaron se acercaron a ellos, se saludaron mutuamente, todos menos Syaoran, este solo los observaba debajo de un árbol mientras los demás extendía una manta sobre la cual pondrían todo lo que habían preparado.**

¿Y tú no piensas ayudar? – Sakura le preguntaba al chico de ojos ambarinos.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Syaoran respondía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No sé, por amabilidad. – Sakura no le apartaba la mirada.

Te recuerdo que soy el invitado, eso fue lo que me dijiste. Así que tu deber es hacerme sentir cómodo, es injusto que ni una bebida me has ofrecido.

Está bien muchachos, ya todo está en su lugar. Vamos a sentarnos. – Eriol intervenía en la discusión de ambos castaños.

Oye Li, ¿te ha gustado Tomoeda? – Rika le preguntaba mientras le ofrecía limonada.

Debo de aceptar que es un lugar muy tranquilo, eso me gusta. No soporto el escándalo y el clima hasta el momento es agradable. – Respondía Syaoran mientras aceptaba la bebida.

¿No te gusta el frío? – Chiharú le preguntaba. - Sufrirás mucho en la temporada de invierno, sé que Hong Kong es un país de clima cálido.

Sí, ese será un problema, pero tendré que aguantar, no será para siempre. – Syaoran respondía con sus ojos cerrados.

Eso es una fortuna. – Sakura murmuraba, no contaba que una persona la escuchó.

Si tanto te molesta podría irme mañana mismo, arregla ese problema con Kaho y todo en orden niña inoportuna. – Syaoran arremetió contra ella.

Compañeros, no hemos venido a eso, es una reunión especial y como tal aprovechemos para conocer a nuestro colega. – Eriol intervenía oportunamente.

Lo siento. – Sakura se disculpaba con cabizbaja.

Vamos Sakura, ¿Qué has preparado como plato fuerte? – Rika cambiaba de tema.

Bueno, a petición de nuestro invitado de honor **dimsum**. – Sakura empezaba a sacar las cajas de la maleta.

Seguro eso está delicioso, Sakura es muy talentosa para la cocina. – Eriol respondía.

Tienes razón Eriol. – Agregaba Chiharú. – Ella tiene un gran maestro, su papá es el mejor cocinero que he conocido.

Eso está por verse. – Syaoran se mofaba.

No es por presumir, ha quedado delicioso y no porque yo lo haya hecho. – Sakura agregaba muy orgullosa.

Pero que grata sorpresa. Definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo. – Detrás de ellos una voz familiar se escuchaba.

Tomoyo, qué bueno verte de nuevo. Eriol le saludaba cortésmente.

Lo mismo digo querido Eriol, no sabía que estabas de nuevo en Tomoeda. – Tomoyo se acercó al grupo. ¿Y qué celebran?

Bueno, estaré una temporada por acá. Estamos dándole la bienvenida a nuestro colega. – Eriol señalaba a Syaoran quien aún le daba la espalda a Tomoyo.

¿Y tu colega no tiene nombre? Sakura que mala hermana eres, no haberme contado que estos dos galanes están trabajando contigo y aun peor que son tan simpáticos. – Tomoyo regañaba a su hermana con un tono pícaro.

Bue… no… este… yo… pues… - A Sakura no le salía una frase coherente mientras miraba a Syaoran y a sus amigas.

Bueno, tan torpe es mi hermana que yo lo haré. – Esta se puso frente a Syaoran y le extendió la mano guiñándole un ojo. – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Kinomoto, soy la hermana mayor de Sakura. Es un placer conocerte.

 **En ese momento Syaoran se puso de pie con la miradahacia el suelo mientras Sakura tenía algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojospor los comentariosque su hermana había dicho. Era un hecho que su hermana nuevamente encontró el modo de volver a interrumpir su día especial.**

No podría afirmar lo mismo yo, no sé qué es peor; ¿interrumpir una reunión a la que no has sido invitada o venir a ofender a tu hermana? – Syaoran le dedicó la mirada más fría que jamás había hecho.

Yo, yo la trato así por cariño. ¿No es así Sakura? – Tomoyo miraba nerviosa a su hermana.

No es así. Y si ya lo escuchaste estamos en una reunión muy importante. Si no te molesta podrías retírate. – Sakura le respondió con decisión.

Definitivamente no pensaba quedarme, solo pasaba para saludar. – Tomoyo se retiraba agitando la mano de una manera coqueta.

 **Sakura**

 **¿Qué rayos fue eso? Algo que jamás pensé hacer o presenciar. Al parecer el culpable de mis malos ratos ahora se había convertido en el que generó el mejor momento que nunca había pensado vivir, nunca pensé que alguien pondría en su lugar a Tomoyo y ese fue nada más y nada menos que Li Syaoran. Ya tendré que buscar la manera de agradecer este maravilloso gesto. Tan sexy que se veía con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Hola a todos y todas. Mil disculpas por el atraso, pero una persona muy especial para mi me necesitaba y tuve que abandonar el país para ir a su rescate, pero ya volví, espero les guste este capítulo. Les recuerdo SIGO EXPERIMENTANDO así que si tienen sugerencias con gusto las leo y trataré de ponerlas en práctica. Este capítulo va dedicado a Isa, Flor y Aracely que me están brindando su ayuda y apoyo con sus sugerencias.**

 **Espero poder leer sus review, gracias a aquellos que agregan a sus listas mi historia. Eso me anima cada día más. Se les quiere, un gran abrazo. Chao, chao.**


	12. Chapter 11 Nuevos Momentos

**Capítulo 11**

 **Nuevos momentos.**

 **Hola de nuevo. Vengo de nuevo pidiendo disculpas, el trabajo me tiene secuestrada. Por eso estaré publicando con un poco de retraso en estas semanas ante la crisis que en mi país estamos viviendo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, siempre lo hago con todo el cariño para ustedes.**

¿Y bien vamos a comer? Hemos venido a eso. – Syaoran les decía con enojo mientras los demás veían a Tomoyo retirarse.

He, si, disculpa. Empezaremos a servir. – Sakura sacaba de su bolso un paquete de platos. – Espero que te gusten.

Calma lobito, ya pronto sabrás lo que es comida de verdad. Sakura es muy talentosa a la hora de cocinar. – Eriol le decía a su amigo.

Hoe, ¿Lobito? ¿Por qué le dices así? – Sakura preguntaba.

Es el significado de su nombre. Se llama Xiao Lang, eso es en chino, en japonés Syaoran y en español eso significa "Pequeño lobo". – Con un toque de sabiduría Eriol se limpiaba los lentes. – Vaya Sakura esto huele delicioso.

Esto se ve muy bien Sakura. – Rika asombraba miraba como Sakura servía la comida.

No es nada Rika. – Sakura se sobaba el cuello con algo de pena.

No digas eso Sakura, sabemos muy bien todo lo que tuviste que hacer para que el dimsum te quedara bien. – Chiharú afirmaba muy sonriente. – Y como maestra de cocina debo de aceptar que esto se ve muy bien.

Bueno, aun nos hace falta el veredicto del que ha pedido el dimsum. – Nerviosa Sakura le pasaba un plato y unos palillos a Syaoran. –Toma, haznos el honor.

Toma lobito, un poco de té para acompañar. – Un sonriente Eriol le entregaba la bebida.

Te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de decirme así. – Syaoran le fulminaba con la mirada.

Yo no te he dicho que vaya a dejar de hacerlo. Anda, prueba ya y dinos que tal están. – Un empujón de parte de Eriol lo obligó a dar el primer bocado.

El grupo donde estaban reunidos se quedó en un total silencio mientras Syaoran mojaba uno de los dimsum en un poco de salsa de soja, con sus ojos cerrados masticaba suavemente degustando la combinación del cerdo y el camarón, para Sakura esos segundos se convirtieron en horas mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el chico de cabellos rebeldes y castaños; del éxito de esa comida dependían muchas; su estabilidad laboral y emocional, ya se estaba cansando de discutir cada jornada con él también quería tener la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más; aún no se lo había dicho pero le agradecía lo que él había hecho con Tomoyo, ponerla en su lugar de cierto modo, ella nunca había visto a algún hombre negarse a sus encantos y lo que él hizo era digno de un premio Óscar y ella tenía que agradecérselo. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que Syaoran ya había tomado el segundo dimsum, Eriol fue quién la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Sakura, ¿sabes cuál es el significado de "dim sum"?

Hoe? No, la verdad no me he puesto a investigar que significa. –Sakura tomaba un poco de té. - ¿Tú sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sé. La palabra "dim sum" significa "Llegarte al corazón". – Eriol limpiaba sus lentes mientras preguntaba. - ¿Por qué crees que Syaoran te ha pedido preparar ese platillo?

Hoeeeee! – Sakura escupió el poco de té que acababa de beber.

¿Estás bien Sakura? – Rika golpeaba levemente la espalda de su amiga.

Gracias, ya estoy bien. – Eso no tiene nada que ver, él solamente ha pedido eso porque es de su país natal y quería comerlo, cualquiera lo haría. ¿Qué tal están Li? Aun no has dicho nada. – Sakura trataba de desviar la atención a otro punto.

Es cierto Li. – Chiharú tomaba un poco de su plato. – Aun no dices nada, tú eres el que da el veredicto final. ¿Qué te parecen los dim sum que Sakura ha preparado? ¿A pasado la prueba?

Syaoran puso el plato en sobre sus piernas, tomó un poco de té y se limpió con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. – Debo de decir que tiene un sabor muy familiar, al degustarlos pude sentir que fueron hechos en casa; la combinación de sabores, el cerdo y el camarón saben deliciosos. Seguro los compraste en algún restaurante de comida China.

¿Qué dijiste? – Sakura con un puño en alto estaba que echaba humo. – No sabes todo lo que pasé para poder hacerlos, toda la semana estuve practicando para que quedaran bien, incluso tú me encontraste en la tienda comprando los ingredientes. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Admite que has perdido.

Vamos Li, la pequeña Sakura ha sido muy honesta, yo he sido testigo de los días de angustia que ha pasado buscando la manera de aprender a preparar el dim sum, así que acepta ya lo inevitable. Sakura ha podido con este reto. – Eriol le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Solo por esta vez, pero ni creas que la tendrás fácil la próxima vez. – Esta vez tomó una galleta de chocolate. – Ahora sírveme más té.

Eres un descarado. Sírvete tú. – Hacía un mohín con la boca.

Ustedes dos son muy graciosos. – Chiharú tomó otra galleta. – Mira que "llegarte al corazón" nadie vio venir esa manera de coquetear con nuestra amiga.

Yo no estoy coqueteando con ella. – Syaoran le gritó a Chiharú.

Él tiene razón Chiharú, no hay coqueteo en nada de esto, fue un simple reto. – Sakura guardaba algunos platos en la maleta.

Bien. ¿Ahora qué sigue? – Eriol se levantó a flexionar sus brazos y espalda.

¿Qué planes tienes Sakura? – Rika preguntaba a la castaña.

Bueno, dejemos que nuestro invitado de honor decida. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora Li? – Sakura preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Bueno, como tu haz organizado todo esto ¿Por qué no lo decides tú? – Syaoran se acercó por detrás de la castaña con las manos en sus bolsillos. – Estoy en tus manos.

Vaya. Esto es totalmente nuevo en Li Syaoran. – Eriol se apoyaba en un árbol cercano. – No conocía esos dotes de galán.

¿Galán? Yo no veo nada de galán en su actitud. Deja mucho que desear. – Sakura guardaba las sobras en un recipiente.

Bueno, mucho platica y poca acción. ¿Qué haremos? – Chiharú ayudaba a guardar la manta.

Ya que "tengo en mis manos al invitado de honor" me parece buena idea que vayamos al parque de diversiones. – Sakura aplaudía alegremente. - ¿Qué les parece?

Yo encantado. Hace tiempo que no visito un parque de diversiones. – Eriol se acercaba a las muchachas. ¿Nos vamos?

Claro. Rika y yo encantadas. ¿Y tú Li, irás con nosotros? – Chiharú llamaba a Syaoran.

No tengo opción. La organizadora ha tomado la decisión. – Syaoran caminaba a la salida del parque.

¿Podrías dejar el drama? – Sakura le fulminaba con la mirada. – Vamos chicos.

En el parque de diversiones se subieron a un par de juegos dada la hora ya que al día siguiente los cinco tenían que trabajar, se sentaron en una heladería y compartían un helado mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido y se daban la oportunidad de conocer un poco al chico extranjero que de manera reservada respondía a las preguntas que sus acompañantes le hacían. Cuando vieron que el sol empezaba a ocultarse porque iba a llover decidieron dar por terminada la jornada con la promesa de volver a compartir de esa manera.

Mis estimados colegas, ha sido un placer compartir este día con ustedes, espero se repita. – Eriol hacía una reverencia al estilo inglés.

Eriol tiene razón, compartir con ustedes ha sido muy agradable, Opino igual, que se repita. – Rika tomaba sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse. – Chiharú, ¿ nos vamos?

Claro, opino igual, que se repita la reunión. – Chiharú se despedía. – Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta mañana muchachas. – Sakura se despedía de sus amigas al lado de Eriol y Syaoran. – Me divertí. Gracias por la oportunidad señores. Nos vemos mañana.

Espera Sakura. Eriol se acercó a su amiga. – Necesitas ayuda, llevas muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

No, estoy bien puedo con estas cosas. –Sakura agitaba las manos un poco sonrojada.

Deja de ser modesta. Por la mañana venías con ayuda de Rika y Chiharú, lo justo es que te ayudemos con esto. ¿No es así Syaoran? – Eriol le pasaba una bolsa.

Eriol tiene razón. – El aludido aceptó la bolsa que el ojiazul le pasaba.

Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. – Sakura seguía parada mientras Eriol y Syaoran salían del parque de diversiones.

¿Podrías por una vez callarte y aceptar ayuda? – Syaoran le gritaba. – Ahora muévete y enséñanos el camino hacia tu casa.

Es imposible que puedas decir dos oraciones gentiles de manera consecutiva. – Sakura corrió para darles alcance.

No puede ser, he sido tan torpe. –Eriol se golpeó levemente la frente.

¿Qué sucede Eriol? – Preocupada Sakura le preguntaba.

He olvidado que solicité un libro y hoy tenía que pasar a recogerlo. – Eriol respondía con gentileza.

¿Un libro, de que es ese libro? – Sakura seguía preguntando.

Es un libro con estrategias pedagógicas que Rika va a necesitar, creo que estoy a tiempo de ir por el antes que cierren la librería. Querida Sakura, disculpa por tener que dejarte sola, pero debo de ir por ese libro, te dejo en las mejores manos. Mi amigo te ayudará a llegar a tu casa. – Eriol se disculpaba dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano. – Ahora debo de correr. Nos vemos mañana.

Pero Eriol. – Sakura no dijo nada más porque Eriol ya había desaparecido.

Oye, eto, este. Si quieres puedes irte, yo puedo con las cosas. – Sakura siguió caminando.

Vaya que eres necia. Ya escuchaste a Eriol, iré a dejarte a tu casa y punto.

Muchas gracias.

No es necesario. – Syaoran subía sus hombros restándole importancia.

No solo por esto, gracias por lo de hace rato. – El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció.

¿A qué te refieres? – Syaoran miraba hacia adelante.

Bueno, este, mi hermana. Cuando le dijiste que no interrumpiera la reunión. – La mirada de Sakura era triste.

No entiendo aun y no quiero resultar entrometido, pero hay algo que no me gusta en las personas y es que alguien venga y se sienta con el derecho de tomar protagonismo es totalmente injusto a mi parecer y lo que pude percibir en tu hermana es que le gusta ser el centro de atención en todo lugar, además pude percibir también en Eriol y las muchachas que ella no es de total agrado y en tu rostro vi reflejada la tristeza cuando descaradamente empezó a coquetearme. ¿O me equivoco?

Bueno, este verás. – Sakura se detuvo un momento y suspirando un poco siguió hablando. – Ella es así y tal vez tengas razón, somos muy diferentes, pero no creas que mi tristeza se debía al coqueteo de ella, hay razones muy diferentes. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerme entenderías el porqué de esa situación. Recuerda que has perdido una apuesta y ahora tienes dos días por mes para conocerme. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Ni creas que será tan fácil. Admito que has ganado y te daré en cambio la oportunidad de conocerme. Los retos seguirán vamos a ver si eres digna de ser amiga de Syaoran Li. Esta vez te daré la oportunidad de escoger.

¿En serio? Ya sé, aprovechemos que el próximo sábado es feriado. Te espero en el parque Pingüino a las 8 de la mañana, lleva ropa cómoda, piensa que iremos a escalar, yo me encargaré de la merienda.

¿Qué locura traes en mente Kinomoto?

Dijiste que yo podía escoger, eso estoy haciendo. – Sakura detuvo su caminar. – Bueno esta es mi casa, muchas gracias de nuevo, gracias por tu descubrimiento, ya puedo decir que me agradas un poco más. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana Kinomoto y debo decir que tu aun no logras convencerme.

Pronto lo harás. – Y Sakura entró a su casa.

Que hombre más extraño, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de percibir esas cosas en Tomoyo con solo haber hablado con ella por unos minutos?, no quise darle la razón porque aún no lo conozco del todo, pero si, Tomoyo es así, le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero parece que con Syaoran no va a lograrlo y no puedo negar que eso me pone de buen humor. Este día terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya quiero que sea sábado.

 **Hola de nuevo, unas últimas observaciones; yo creo que dejaré la actualización para los días sábados, tengo mucho trabajo por la semana y no me da chance de publicar el viernes.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas los que leen, aunque no dejen review me alegra saber que hay nuevas personas que le dan follow a mi invento. Muchas gracias. Espero este capítulo les guste. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Nos leemos la próxima. Espero ser puntual.**


	13. Chapter 12 Una tregua Parte 1

**Capítulo 12**

 **Una tregua. Parte 1**

-Una nueva semana empezaba y debo de decir que me sentía muy animada, el almuerzo resultó ser un éxito total, tomando en cuenta la sorpresiva aparición de Tomoyo en nuestro día de campo, fui algo confiada al no ver venir eso, no puedo negarlo, tuve miedo, miedo de que echara a perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había planeado, podré sonar exagerada, pero al ver sus intentos de coqueto descarado con Li Syaoran me perturbó, no porque sienta algo por él claro está, simplemente recordé aquella noche con Yukito y me di cuenta que la herida sigue abierta, me cuesta creer que ella estando en "una relación" sea capaz de buscar tener un amorío con alguien más, simplemente es algo sin sentido para mí, considero que si estás con una persona es porque te sientes en plena seguridad con tu ser especial y no necesitas buscar en los demás algo que no te hace falta, bueno, ese es mi pensar, aunque prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, no me gusta que la gente crea que soy de esas mujeres que esperan a que un hombre de brillante armadura llegue a rescatarla de la malvada bruja que la tiene encerrada en la torre del castillo, los cuentos de hadas no existe, el amor verdadero no existe, es una loca idea que venden los mercadologos para hacer dinero, ya ven mis padres; mamá falleció dejando a papá con un vacío enorme, Tomoyo teniendo un novio diferente cada 6 meses, entonces no creo que para mí exista una persona que esté dispuesta a compartir mis locuras, vivir aventuras y buscar un poco de felicidad, porque la felicidad total… No existe.

-Hola Sakura, ¿lista para el día de hoy? Hay mucho por hacer. – Una muy animada Rika la saludaba en la sala de maestros.

-Hola Rika. – Saludada alegremente la castaña. – Claro que sí, ¿qué hay de nuevo para esta semana?

-Tenemos la convocatoria para los juegos interescolares, la convocatoria para el coro escolar, parece que están necesitando nuevas voces y un dato muy interesante me encontré en la oficina de la secretaria.

-Dime, ¿me conviene saber? – Con curiosidad preguntaba Sakura.

-Vaya, las actividades de la escuela pasaron a segundo plano para ti y eso que no sabes de que se trata todavía. – Rika respondía con un toque de picardía.

-Bueno, esas son cosas con las cuales los maestros de dichas áreas tendrán que trabajar mi deber es motivar a los muchachos a integrarse a alguna de ellas si así lo desean. – Sakura se sentó en un sillón con una taza de té y sus cuadernos en otra mano.

-En eso tienes razón, pero cuando te enteres de mi descubrimiento te pondrás muy feliz. – Rika la imitó y se sentó frente a ella.

-Bueno, será que me contarás de eso en este momento porque ya nos quedan 10 minutos para nuestra primera clase, ya sabes cómo se pone Li si llego unos minutos tardes. – Sakura dejó escapar un bufido de frustración.

-Tranquila amiga, se nota hasta China tu emoción. – Rika se acomodó para ver de frente a la castaña. – Resulta que estaba charlando con Rui la secretaría y tuvo que salir, en ese instante pude ver en su escritorio la hoja de vida de nada más y nada menos que de Syaoran Li….

\- ¿Y? – Sakura la vio de reojo.

-Deja que termine. – Ante el silencio de la castaña Rika prosiguió. – Resulta que pude observar a detalle sus datos personales, y refleja en ellos que está soltero y que su cumpleaños es nada más y nada menos que el 13 de julio. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno, esos son datos relevantes para alguien que quiera salir con él o algo así. – Sakura tomaba un poco de su infusión caliente.

-Vamos Sakura, esa información puede servirte de algo, ¿no crees? No me digas que ya se te olvidó la apuesta que hicieron y que tú ganaste.

-Shhh, por favor no menciones nada de esa apuesta, claro que no la he olvidado, pero no estoy segura de querer cobrar eso. – Sakura se mordía el labio como seña de nerviosismo.

-No me digas que te vas a rendir tan fácil, después de todo lo que has pasado, todos los malos momentos que te ha hecho pasar, después que pasaste casi una semana aprendiendo a preparar el famoso dimsum Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Se rinde así de sencillo?

-Sé que ha sido difícil llegar a esta situación y gocé el haber ganado la apuesta, pero ya viste la situación con Tomoyo, me da miedo que en algún momento ella quiera aparecer en escena y logre su cometido. – Sakura se levantaba del cómodo sillón dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera Sakura, sé que tienes miedo y te entiendo, pero recuerda lo que Li hizo, la puso en su lugar, eso habrá herido su ego y con mayor razón debes de estar más pendiente de ella, no te digo que vayas a enamorar a Li, solamente date la oportunidad que él mismo te ha dado, al haber aceptado esa apuesta te está haciendo un espacio para que lo conozcas. Ánimo amiga tú puedes hacerlo. – Rika abrazaba a su amiga.

-Oye, ¿ustedes dos que se traen? – Chiharú las encontraba en el pasillo.

-Nada, Sakura solamente necesitaba un abrazo. – Rika se colgaba su bolso al hombro.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el almuerzo. – Sakura se despedía de sus amigas.

-Entré al salón de clases y vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando después de saludar a mis estudiantes no miré a Li sentado en su escritorio.

-Extraño. ¿Será que le habrá pasado algo? – Sakura se acercó al escritorio del ambarino y tocó uno de los libros que había en él. –Normalmente a esta hora él ya está sentado preparándose para sus intervenciones.

-Alto ahí ladrona. – Syaoran le habló desde la ventana del salón.

-Hoeee. – Sakura se llevaba la mano al costado izquierdo de su pecho. - ¿Estás loco? Casi me matas del susto.

-Rayos… No logré mi objetivo. La pregunta aquí es; ¿Qué haces en mi escritorio?

-Eto, em es. Nada, solamente me parecía extraño que aún no llegarás. Eres tan puntual. – Sakura se regresaba a su puesto.

-Vaya, me extrañabas y eso que ayer nos vimos y estuvimos juntos.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso último con ese tono? –Sakura se sonrojó del enojo.

-¿Qué tono? – Syaoran se acercó a la castaña.

-Pues ese tono. – Mientras ella se alejaba él más se acercaba a ella.

-En serio, aléjate nos pueden ver. –Sakura lo empujó levemente con la punta de sus dedos.

-Nadie nos está viendo. Mira, los niños están en sus cosas. – Syaoran señalaba hacia atrás. – Ven pasa a mi oficina.

-Vaya, tanto has avanzado, ya tienes oficina. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, agradeciendo que el castaño se apartó y así poder disminuir su sonrojo.

-Tenemos cosas pendientes que hablar. – El semblante de Syaoran era serio.

-Dime. ¿Sucede algo con algún estudiante? – Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Ahora confirmo lo que he escuchado, eres tan despistada. Todo está bien con tus estudiantes. Se trata de nuestra apuesta. –Syaoran seguía serio. - ¿Ya pensaste qué vamos a hacer?

-Recuerda que ya habíamos quedado en salir el sábado, nos veríamos en el parque Pingüino a los 8 de la mañana y estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio porque tendré que levantarme temprano en un día feriado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no me has dicho que haremos. – Syaoran soltó un bufido.

-Y no te lo diré, será una sorpresa. – Sakura le mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo de esa sonrisa. No vayas a atentar contra mi vida, te pido que me lleves a un lugar público, así podré pedir ayuda rápidamente.

-¿Sabías que eres un pesado? – Sakura se levantaba de la silla.

-Yo no he dicho que hemos terminado. – Syaoran de un jalón la sentó nuevamente.

-Eres un brusco. – Se sobaba el brazo. - ¿Ahora qué?

-Y tú una exagerada. Hay algo más, necesito saber algunas cosas de tú vida profesional y personal. – Syaoran tomaba una libreta de su escritorio.

-Para eso está mi hoja de vida, puedes pedirla en dirección.

-¿Siempre eres así de complicada Kinomoto? – Syaoran gruñó para no gritar. – Se trata de una entrevista que debemos hacer con las docentes que trabajamos.

-¿No crees que podemos hacerla en otro momento? Debo de comenzar mi clase. – Sakura señaló a los niños que jugaban en una esquina.

-Por eso no te preocupes, la maestra de deportes vendrá por ellos, esto ya lo sabe la profesora Mizuki. Así que empecemos. Pregunta 1: ¿Nombre completo?

-Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya. – La castaña respondió.

-¿Estado civil? – Syaoran seguía preguntando.

-Soltera. ¿Por qué estoy contestando esto? – Sakura indagaba.

-Tú deber es contestar, ya luego te diré el porqué de esto. ¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento?

-Tengo 23 años y nací el 1 de abril de 1995.

-Bien, ¿Por qué decidiste ser maestra?

-Para empezar porque admiro la dedicación con que mi papá desarrolla sus jornadas escolares, es profesor de arqueología y dirige excavaciones una vez al año, también da conferencias a personas de otras ciudades en la universidad y es muy respetado en toda la facultad. En segundo lugar, porque me di cuenta que la docencia no es una labor, es una vocación no es una labor fácil, puedo decir que es la más complicada porque estamos formando al futuro de nuestro país y me siento tan identificada con los niños, cada día con ellos es diferente, ellos te manifiestan sus más puros sentimientos, ellos buscan en nosotros el amor filial que tal vez en sus hogares se les es negado, por eso y por muchas razones decidí ser maestra.

-Vaya, eso es interesante. Ya me has hablado de tú papá, ahora cuéntame del resto de tu familia.

-Bueno, mi familia es muy pequeña, mi papá no tiene familia y con la de mamá no tengo mucho contacto, solamente somos papá, mi hermana Tomoyo y yo.

-Bueno, cuéntame de tu hermana.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar de ella? – Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Mira. – El castaño tomo su mano accidentalmente y al darse cuenta la retiró como si esta quemara. – Lo siento. Esto es un formulario que tengo que llenar, no tengo permitido usar esta información a mi favor o en contra tuya así que confía en mí. Ahora describe a tu hermana por favor.

-Está bien. – Sakura suspiró para animarse a hablar. – Bueno, ella es Tomoyo Kinomoto y es 3 años mayor que yo, estudió diseño de modas, ahora trabaja en una casa de diseños, debo de decir que se está convirtiendo en alguien famosa, tiene muchos compromisos, aún vive con nosotros, es un chica muy jovial y popular le gusta ser admirada por todos y… No sé qué más decir de ella. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora háblame de tu madre. ¿Quién es ella? Su nombre.

-Bien…. – Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos y bajó su mirada al suelo. – Mi madre era Nadeishko Amamiya. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir de ella.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo, a qué te refieres con "era"? – Syaoran anotaba en su libreta sin ver a la castaña.

-Era, porque, ella, falleció hace unos años. – Esto último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-En ese momento Syaoran maldijo su falta de tacto y se acercó un poco más a ella, la tomó del mentón para levantar su rostro y vio en sus orbes esmeraldas unas pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de ellos. – Lo siento mucho. – Fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho, ella sigue con nosotros, puedo sentirla y eso me hace muy feliz. Sé que está en un lugar mejor. – Sakura sonrió. – Ahora sigamos con las preguntas.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas, ¿te gustaría contarme algo de tú madre? – Esta pregunta la hizo con un poco más de delicadeza.

-Claro. Aunque no será mucho porque yo era muy pequeña cuando ella falleció. Se dedicó al modelaje, cuando se casó con papá era muy joven, ella apenas había acabado la secundaría y papá ya era un profesor, pero apareció en muchas revistas y también hizo calendarios. A pesar de eso papá dice que era una mujer algo torpe, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo o quebrando las cosas, aunque dice que tenía un gran corazón. También papá dice que yo heredé de ella sus ojos, su nobleza y su torpeza. – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. – Y dice que Tomoyo heredó de ella su larga y hermosa cabellera, su color de piel y su talento para el modelaje.

-Ya veo, ¿podrías decirme cual fue la causa del fallecimiento de tú mamá?

-Papá dice que cuando regresó de una expedición trajo consigo unas piezas muy antiguas y… - En ese momento Sakura nuevamente bajó la cabeza. – Tomoyo dice que por mi culpa… Yo me acerqué y quise tocar una de esas piezas, mamá corrió para que yo no dañara algo, pero en ese momento el polvo que salió de ella mi mamá lo inhaló; lo que supe después es que ella falleció de una extraña infección pulmonar que no fue tratada correctamente. – Sakura terminó su relato hipando.

-¿Tú hermana dice que es tu culpa? – Syaoran dejó ir la pregunta muy molesto.

-Si, según ella yo era la que iba a inhalar ese polvo y no mi madre, obviamente eso lo dijo enojada, nos dolió perderla en ese momento. – Sakura se limpiaba con la manga de la camisa.

-No es tu culpa, lo sabes. – Syaoran le pasó un pañuelo. – Las cosas pasan por una razón, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. "No te tomes las cosas de modo personal, en la medida que alguien te quiere lastimar ese alguien se lastima así mismo y el problema es de ella y no tuyo"

-Gracias por ese consejo, sabías que esa frase "no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" me la ha dicho mi papá, Eriol y ahora tú.

-Somos hombres muy sabios. – Lo dijo con mucho orgullo. – Me quedan unas preguntas más. ¿Quién se encargó del cuidado de ustedes dos después de la partida de tu mamá?

-Fue papá. No me preguntes como, pero pudo cuidarnos a nosotras y trabajar a la vez, como Tomoyo era mayor que yo ella en ocasiones se encargaba de cuidarme, la verdad que ella hizo el rol de madre, ella se encargó de enseñarme muchas cosas además de cuidarme, es algo que tengo que agradecerle. – Al decir la última frase gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo? ¿A sucedido algo con tu hermana, te ha hecho daño?

-Siguiente pregunta. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos

-Oye. – Syaoran dejó la libreta a un lado. – Primero que todo soy un profesional y un ser humano, si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda o la estés pasando mal no dudes en contármelo, si está en mis manos ayudarte créeme que lo haré y cuando te digo… Mírame a los ojos Sakura. – La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios. - Confía en mí, es verdad. Confía Sakura, déjate ayudar, estos días te he estado observando, no te dejas ayudar, eso es bueno, pero no te vayas al extremo, en algún momento de tu vida es necesario pedir ayuda y recibirla, también llorar está permitido, haz contenido las lágrimas por un buen rato y eso a la larga te provocará una enfermedad, si quieres llorar hazlo, puedes hacerlo sola o buscar un hombro, sé que no he sido tan amable contigo, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, al contrario te he estado probando y me has demostrado que eres una mujer capaz de todo, lo que no sabes lo intentas hasta que lo logras, y eso es digno de admirar.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo. ¿Me tenías a prueba? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No sé por qué, pero quería hacerlo. Y me has demostrado muchas cosas Sakura. En primer lugar, quiero pedirte disculpas por las veces en que pudiste sentirte ofendida con mis comentarios ácidos y en segundo lugar quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, quiero poder ayudarte. – Syaoran le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Con una condición. – Sakura se ponía de pie.

-¿Cuál? – Él hizo lo mismo.

-Que me dejes llamarte Syaoran. – Sakura le extendía la mano.

-Claro Sakura. – Él tomó su mano y la apretó levemente.

-Sabes, también puedes contar conmigo, cualquier cosa que necesites haré todo lo posible para ayudarte Syaoran. ¿Ya terminamos con las preguntas?

-Creo que dejaremos la otra parte para una segunda sesión.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Porque no continuamos este viernes? – Sakura juntó sus manos en modo de súplica.

-Claro, le diré a la profesora Mizuki. –Syaoran anotaba algo en su libreta.

-Yo decía fuera de la escuela. – La castaña sonreía nerviosa.

-No lo sé suena muy apresurado. – Se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Anda vamos, recuerda nuestra apuesta. Son dos citas. – Sakura le enseñaba con sus dedos el número dos.

-Diablos, esa apuesta. ¿Dónde será? – No tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Nos veremos a las 5 de la tarde en el parque Pingüino, el resto déjamelo a mí.

-Sabes que me da miedo dejar las cosas en tus manos.

-Pensé que dejarías los comentarios ácidos de un lado. – Sakura lo miraba con enojo.

-No señorita, los evitaré, pero no será tarea fácil. Me gusta hacerte enojar. Nos vemos luego. –Con las manos en sus bolsillos salió del salón.

-Necesito a Eriol, él debe de saber algo de Syaoran, estudiaron muchos años juntos, tiene que saber qué cosas le gustan y cuáles no. – Sakura caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que vio a Eriol saliendo de uno de los salones.

-Hola Eriol, que bueno que te encuentro. – Sakura con la respiración agitada le saludaba.

-Para que soy bueno querida Sakura. –Eriol se apoyaba en la pared cercana.

-Una pregunta: ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Syaoran?

-¿Syaoran?, ¿acaso estoy escuchando mal?

-Luego te platico de eso, ahora responde lo que ya te he preguntado.

-Bueno, es un ser complicado, le encanta el chocolate, es su perdición detesta el konjac, odia el frío, no le gusta el escándalo, ama tocar la guitarra. Eso es lo más relevante que puedo decirte. - ¿Para qué necesitabas saber eso?

-Es una larga historia, te la contaré otro día. Tengo clases. Nos vemos luego. – La castaña corría por el pasillo despidiéndose.

-Ya sé quién me dará las respuestas que necesito. – Eriol hizo aparecer su sonrisa misteriosa. – Tal parece que ha funcionado dejarlos solos por un momento. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

 **Continuará….**

 **Hola a tod s. Hoy es un día especial para el fandom Cardcaptor, nuestro castaño, nuestro lobito está de cumpleaños y no quería dejar pasar el día sin hacer nada… Así que empecé con esto, quería escribir más, pero me hubiera tardado más en subirlo y quería dejar algo hoy, quise mostrar otra etapa de Syaoran, no es un ser tan ácido, bueno, este está inspirado en alguien así que trataré de plasmar lo mejor que pueda para no perder la esencia del personaje original.**

 **Reitero mis muestras de agradecimiento a los que leen esta historia y a aquellas bellas chicas que me están ayudando, sus sugerencias me sirven muchísimo. Muchas gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 13 Una tregua Parte 2

**Capítulo 13**

 **Una tregua. Parte 2**

Un tranquilo Eriol entraba a su apartamento y dejaba sus llaves sobre el bowl en la entrada, se despojó de su abrigo mientras lanzaba su mochila en el sillón más cercano. Se dirigió a la cocina donde sacó del refrigerador una botella y tomando agua se encaminó a la habitación de su colega; tocó a la puerta dos veces y espero que el personaje que ahí se alojaba le autorizara el paso, inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta encontrando a cierto castaño acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-No me esperaste lobito. Eres muy cruel.

-Tenía cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo.

-No todo en la vida es trabajar Syaoran. Y lo sabes.

-Esto es muy importante para nuestro doctorado, si a ti no te importa no sé qué haces acá.

-Está bien ya no te enojes, sabes que igual me interesa esta investigación, pero para todo hay tiempo. – Eriol se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Entonces no te permitas distracciones. – Syaoran seguía leyendo su libro.

-¿Qué tal tú día? Casi no hablamos, me has abandonado. – Eriol hizo una pausa para tomar agua.

-Lo mismo de siempre, casi lo mismo que tú haces. – Syaoran no se molestaba en bajar el libro.

-Yo no estoy afianzando relación con Sakura. – Eriol lo miraba de soslayo a Syaoran bajar su libro y observarlo. – Me alegra tener tu atención. Ahora cuéntame; ¿Qué te traes con Sakura?

-Yo no tengo nada con Kinomoto, si no recuerdas fui asignado a trabajar con ella por ende tengo que mantenerme todo el día en su salón. – Syaoran terminó bufando.

-Eso lo sé, pero lo sucedido ayer fue algo nunca antes visto. ¿Por qué la defendiste?

-Sabes muy bien que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, no soporto a las personas que sean entrometidas y que quieran llamar la atención. – El castaño se sentó en su cama.

-Sakurita provoca ser protegida. ¿No es así? – Eriol le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-A propósito; ¿Por qué me mandaste con ella? no se te había olvidado ningún libro. – Syaoran le aventó el libro.

-Bien, me atrapaste. Quise darte la oportunidad de que veas quien es Sakura, sé que al principio no empezaron de la mejor manera, pero ella es una mujer llena de virtudes que ha sufrido mucho, he sido testigo de eso, ella es capaz de sacrificar todo por ver feliz a las personas que tiene a su alrededor. – Eriol sonrío pícaramente. - ¿Pudiste descubrirlo?

-Apenas y la conozco, no puedo apresurarme a decir algo, tienes razón en decir que no empezamos muy bien, pero puedo decirte que es un grave error que una persona busque hacer feliz a los demás y se olvide de su propia felicidad, en algún momento es bueno ser egoístas, ¿no crees cuatro ojos? – Syaoran se levantaba de su cama para guardar el libro en su escritorio.

-Toda la razón lobito, lo mismo te digo, en algún momento toca ser felices, la felicidad es momentánea amigo. – Eriol se levantó de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ni me lo digas. ¿A qué viene todo esto, qué quieres lograr? – Syaoran observó fijamente a su amigo.

-No sé a qué te refieres Syaoran, recuerda. No existen las coincidencias…

-Sí, si… Solo lo inevitable. – El castaño terminó la frase.

-Muy bien colega. ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – Eriol estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-¿Te parece algo casero? No tengo ánimos de salir.

-Lo que tú desees compañero. – Eriol se retiró a la cocina.

-Una deliciosa cena se me antoja preparar, necesito estar bien alimentada para poder rendir en el trabajo y no agotarme por las noches, tengo mucho por hacer y aun no tengo un plan para este viernes, no tengo idea de que puedo hacer para celebrar con Syaoran su cumpleaños, jamás pensé que iba a pasar de ser mi verdugo a llamarlo por su nombre, me sorprendió escucharlo decir el mío, fue un momento muy lindo, es un buen muchacho solo que un poco huraño, pero le demostraré que puede confiar en mí y quien sabe tal vez yo también puedo confiar en él y ser muy buenos amigos. Después de varias semanas de feos encuentros lo que hoy hicimos es un gran logro y sin olvidar que ayer puso en su lugar a Tomoyo, me hubiera encantado tener a mano mi celular para poder grabar ese momento, fue épico.

-Buenas noches hija, llegaste temprano. – Fujitaka apareció por la cocina.

-Hola papá. Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cómo te fue? – Sakura se acercó a abrazarlo. – Vienes cansado, ¿te ofrezco un poco de té? La cena casi está lista.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, déjame te ayudo a servir. – Fujitaka se puso un delantal.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cuéntame cómo te ha ido con el proyecto que están implementando en tu salón.

-Pues, muy bien. Eriol está en un salón diferente al mío, yo trabajo con un psicólogo de China, es muy profesional, hemos avanzado bastante con los casos especiales, se nota el cambio en los niños. – Sakura llevaba un tazón de sopa a la mesa.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarán con ustedes? – Fujitaka se sentó a la mesa.

-Hasta el fin de curso escolar, así que pasaran las fiestas acá. – Sakura hizo lo mismo que su padre.

-Ya veo, me gustaría saludar algún día a Eriol, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Puedo invitarlo un día de estos si deseas, estará encantado de saludarte.

-Claro, también me encantaría. Por cierto, ¿has visto a tu hermana?

-Sí, hace media hora que regresó del trabajo. – Sakura fijó su vista al techo. – Dijo que estaba cansada.

-Me preocupa que está trabajando mucho, casi no la vemos en casa. Subiré luego para hablar con ella. Bien ahora comamos antes de que se enfríe. ¡Gracias por la comida! – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Después de cenar y charlar por un rato más con papá subí a mi habitación para preparar mi plan escolar, aún tenía muchas cosas pendiente, por ejemplo hacer algo por el próximo cumpleaños de Syaoran; a pesar de que Eriol me había dicho algunos datos personales sobre él todavía no tenía idea de que hacer para este viernes, pero eso sí; le voy a demostrar que puede confiar en mí, una persona no puede andar por la vida desconfiando de todo el mundo, ciertamente me prometí hacer lo mismo; "no confiar" pero esta vez a quién quería recordarle cómo hacerlo era a él, quiero demostrarle que todavía quedan personas con buenos sentimientos y dispuestas a ayudar en el crecimiento a los demás; y eso, es lo que voy a hacer, solo espero que no me rechace o me grite algo feo ese día, de todos modos, él aceptó salir conmigo el viernes, no creo que se moleste por algo inocente como un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Solamente me quedan dos días para el cumpleaños de Syaoran y aún no tengo idea de que hacer, tendré que buscar ayuda de las muchachas, Rika es muy detallista con su novio, ella puede ayudarme.

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿todo en orden? te noto en la luna. – Tomoyo entraba en la cocina y terminó susurrando: -Cómo siempre.

-Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura preparaba un poco de té.

-Olvídalo, siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que sucede eso solamente significa una cosa. – Tomoyo se sentó en el comedor.

-¿Qué significa? – Se sentó también en una de las sillas libres.

-Sencillo, estás enamorada. – La amatista puso sus manos debajo de su mentón.

-Ese es el chiste más malo que he escuchado. – Sakura rio levemente

-Eso pasó la última vez. ¿No es así? – Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada picara.

-Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego respondió. – ¿Cuando dices "la última vez te refieres a lo que sentía por Yukito y resultó que eras tú la que "en secreto estaba enamorada de él?

-Tomoyo quiso salir en ese momento de la cocina, pero Sakura la abordó con otra pregunta.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va tú relación con Yukito, cuántos meses llevan juntos? – ¿No crees que deberías de traerlo a casa para que papá sepa quién es tu novio? – Sakura sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de té y agregó. – Yo encantada cocinaría para ustedes.

-Tomoyo no pudo disimular su enojo se levantó con una sonrisa fingida y agregó. – Tienes razón, pero tendré que ver un día que tenga disponible, tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, pero gracias por tu oferta, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

-Claro, pero que no se te olvide, me encantaría volver a ver a Yukito, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos. – Con la mano que tenía libre se despedía. – Qué tengas un bonito día hermana.

-Luego de unos segundos de silencio solamente escuchó la puerta ser azotada fuertemente, se sobresaltó un poco pero luego agregó para sí misma. – ¿De dónde rayos salió eso?

Terminó de prepararse y con una gran sonrisa y con el tiempo necesario salió con rumbo a su centro de trabajo, al llegar a la entrada principal pudo divisar a sus amigas y compañeras, cuando estuvo a la par de ellas sin decirles nada las abrazó.

-Vaya, ¿a qué debemos tanta alegría? – Rika retomó su camino.

-No tiene que haber una razón en especial para abrazar a mis amigas. – Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras sonreía.

-Pero que frustrada puedes llegar a ser Rika, mientras más espontánea sea es mejor. – Chiharú empujó el hombro de Rika. – Pero dinos. ¿qué te trae de buen humor?

-Ya les dije, no hay razón especial, es un lindo día. – Sakura levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya sé que es. – Chiharú levantó el dedo índice.

-Hay gestos que podemos copiar de los demás. – Rika negaba con la cabeza. – Estoy segura que pasas casi todas las tardes con Yamazaki.

-No estamos hablando de mí Rika, es de Sakura y si felicidad. – Chiharú bufó. – Le quitas lo divertido a las cosas a veces.

-Vamos chicas, tranquilas. Todo está bien. Antes que se me olvide, necesito de la ayuda de ustedes. – Sakura entraba en la sala de maestros.

-Vamos primero a sentarnos. ¿Les parece? – Chiharú se acercó a un sillón.

-¿Está todo bien Sakura? – Rika cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilas, todo está bien. – Sakura agitaba las palmas de sus manos frente a sus amigas. – No se preocupen, no es nada grave.

-Bien, habla porque la curiosidad me mate. – Chiharú se acercó a Sakura.

-Bueno, yo, este… emm… - Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. – ¿Qué acostumbran a regalar para un cumpleaños?

-Sakura. – Chiharú se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón. – Con que era eso, bueno en mi caso me gusta regalar algo hecho por mí, con eso le demuestro a esa persona que es muy importante para mí.

-En mi caso; si hay mucha confianza le preguntó a esa persona que es lo que desea y si está a mi alcance se lo regaló; de lo contrario tejo alguna prenda o cocino algún postre de su preferencia. – Rika hablaba mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

-Ya veo, a mí no se me da lo de tejer, creo que tendrá que ser algún postre porque aún no hay tanta confianza entre nosotros para preguntarle que quiere. – Sakura murmuró sus ideas para no ser escuchadas por sus amigas.

-¿Todo bien Sakura? – Rika se acercó un poco a ella para escucharla.

-Hoee. Se hace tarde. – Sakura saltó del sillón. – Nos vemos en el almuerzo. – La castaña tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo no sin antes agradecer a sus amigas sus consejos.

-Sakura está extraña. ¿No crees? – Chiharú miraba a su amiga desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

-Tienes razón, aunque, ¿no ves qué ya lleva varios días en los que está muy sonriente y animada? – Rika le sonreía a la chica de coletas.

-Tienes razón. Me gustaría saber que la tiene así, ya era hora que dejará de estar triste. – Chiharú tomó sus cosas. – ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos. – Rika hizo lo mismo. – Ya lo hará. Hay que darle tiempo.

Después de una ardua jornada de trabajo Sakura se despidió de todos sus estudiantes, colegas y personal administrativo con una sonrisa que contagiaba a todos los demás; se excusó con sus amigas aduciendo que tenía algunas compras que hacer y se dirigía al centro comercial; prometiendo que cuando tuviera la oportunidad les contaría todo lo que le ha estado sucediendo en los últimos días. Al llegar al centro comercial se dirigió a las tiendas en donde seguro encontraría todo lo necesario para preparar la sorpresa para su compañero de trabajo, cuando ya estaba segura que no le hacía falta nada más de su lista mental se dijo que se merecía comer un bocadillo antes de llegar a casa, tenía mucha hambre pero no quería perder el apetito y desperdiciar lo que su padre con tanto amor estaba preparando, cuando entraba por una de las puertas del área de comidas tropezó con el hombro de un hombre; inmediatamente empezó a disculparse por su torpeza y distracción, pero la sonrisa que ese hombre le brindó hizo que ella también sonriera.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo, la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto. Que alegre verte de nuevo.

-Ren! Que grata sorpresa. Tanto tiempo sin verte. – Sakura sonreía mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? – Ren le alborotó el cabello.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú, que haces por acá?

-Trabajando. Te había dicho que no te perdería de vista. Y dime; ¿tienes tiempo para charlar un rato?

-Sí, casualmente iba a buscar algo de comer. – Sakura señaló el área de las comidas.

-Vamos, yo invito, dame esas bolsas. – Inmediatamente le arrebató las bolsas. –¿Tendrás una fiesta?

-No, solamente es un regalo. – Sakura caminaba a la par de su amigo.

-Cállate o me pondré celoso. – Ren la empujó levemente mientras reía. – Y bien, cuéntame; ¿Qué has hecho?

-Trabajar, solamente eso. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Por todos los dioses niña. También hay que distraerse y divertirse. – Le señaló una

mesa libre.

-Eso hago, me divierto en el trabajo y al encontrarte a ti me estoy distrayendo un poco. – Mientras se sentaba Sakura le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien, si tú lo dices, ahora si me permites iré por nuestra comida, y ni se te ocurra seguirme, yo me encargaré, solo cuida tus bolsas y nuestros lugares. – Ren comenzó a alejarse.

Sakura solamente pudo sonreír ante la actitud de su amigo y se quedó esperando a que él regresará con lo que sea que quisiera comer. Después de unos quince minutos de espera su Ren regresó con dos bandejas haciendo malabares para no botar ninguna papa frita, Sakura solamente esbozó una sonrisa y corrió para ayudarlo con una de las bandejas y evitar un accidente. Se sentaron a comer hamburguesas, papas y sodas entre platicas triviales y chistes malos contados por el rubio; Sakura no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el rato que duró la comida, tan entretenidos estuvieron que no se enteraron que ya era un poco tarde, Ren se ofreció para llevarla a su casa en el carro, luego de una pequeña discusión Sakura aceptó ya que Ren le hizo ver que con tantas bolsas y con lo tarde que era se le iba a dificultar tomar un autobús y llegaría más noche. Sin más remedio ni argumentos ella tuvo que aceptar prometiendo que en la próxima oportunidad ella lo invitaría a comer o le prepararía algo especial; con esa cita ya pactada se dirigieron al parqueo de donde rápidamente salieron hacia la casa de la castaña.

-No me has dicho nada de tu familia. ¿Cómo están? – Mientras conducía Ren le hablaba.

-Muy bien, papá, como siempre trabajado, todos estamos bien. – Sakura hablaba mientras miraba hacia la calle.

-Ya veo… - Ren guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Tú hermana, ¿sigue viviendo con ustedes?

-Sí, aunque la veo muy poco, también tiene mucho trabajo. – El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció.

-Después de aquella noche… ¿qué sucedió? Ya no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-Contigo tengo la total libertad de ser honesta. – Sakura lo miró con semblante triste, tomó aire y siguió hablando. – La pasé muy mal, porque todo lo que ocurrió después fue peor. Resumiré los hechos diciéndote que ahora Yukito es novio de Tomoyo, lo miré dos días después de lo ocurrido y me dijo que mi hermana le había confesado que "estaba enamorada secreto desde hace muchos años de él" y al verme a mí platicar con Eriol le hizo creer también que yo estaba teniendo algo con él. Después de eso todo fue muy claro para mí, ese fue un intento de venganza, Tomoyo cree que muchas de las cosas que nos han pasado han sido por mi culpa. Pero sabes algo, hoy, ya no me importa, si ella y Yukito son felices; adelante, está en todo su derecho, si yo fui la culpable de su infelicidad y ahora es feliz con él, yo no me opondré en nada, los apoyaré…

-Sakura… - Ren la tomó de la mano y siguió hablando. – Estoy seguro que el destino te va a dar una gran recompensa por tu nobleza, que algo de esto quede grabado en tu memoria; tú no eres culpable de nada de lo que ha pasado, hay personas con malos sentimientos aun en nuestras familias y estoy seguro que el hilo rojo del destino traerá para ti al tipo más afortunado del mundo que sabrá hacerte feliz.

-Eso es muy lindo Ren. – Sakura le regaló una sonrisa, tomó aire y siguió hablando. – No creo que tenga el hilo rojo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es desechar esa idea, lo más sobresaliente que puedo hacer es enfocarme en mi trabajo y mis amigos.

-No deseches esa idea amiga. Cuando menos lo pienses, llegará, no lo busques, solo deja que te encuentre. – Ren apagó el motor de su vehículo. – Ahora vamos, te ayudaré con todas tus cosas.

-Claro, vamos. – Sakura salió después de su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar por a tomar un poco de té? Estoy segura que papá estará muy contento de poder saludarte.

-Me encantaría saludarlo, pero no puedo por mucho tiempo, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Genial, no será por mucho tiempo. Pasa. – Sakura se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar. – Toma asiento, llamaré a papá.

-Sakura entró y puso las bolsas en la cocina, rápidamente buscó a su papá en la pequeña biblioteca y le hizo saber que su amigo Ren estaba en la sala esperando para poder saludarlo por un momento. Inmediatamente salieron los dos de esa habitación para que el chico no estuviera por más tiempo solo.

-Señor Kinomoto. Buenas noches. Es un gusto volver a verlo. – Ren hizo una leve reverencia para después estrechar la mano del más adulto.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verte, has crecido mucho ya eres todo un hombre. Vamos siéntate para conversar. – Fujitaka le señaló uno de los sillones.

-Con mucha pena tendré que declinar su invitación, pero ya tengo que irme, solo pasé a dejar a la pequeña Sakura.

-Eres muy amable joven Ren, pero promete que pronto vendrás con algo más de tiempo para que podamos conversar más a gusto. Quedas invitado.

-Ya le dije eso papá, él ya lo prometió, pronto volverá para comer algo con nosotros.

-Esa es muy buena noticia. Gracias por traer a Sakura a casa. – Fujitaka nuevamente le estrechó la mano. – Bueno, no te quitamos más tu tiempo. Fue un placer verte de nuevo.

-Un gusto señor Kinomoto, espero verlo pronto. Que tengan buenas noches.

-Espera, te acompaño a la puerta. – Sakura se puso a su lado.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Ren, espero verte pronto, mi papá estará muy pendiente. – Sakura se quedó cerca del coche.

-Gracias a ti también. Sabes muy bien que cumpliré, me agrada mucho tu familia, en especial tú papá. – Ren entraba al auto.

-¿Y dónde quedó yo ingrato? – Sakura se acercó a la ventana del copiloto con sus mejillas infladas.

-Aquí pequeña, aquí. – Ren se tocaba el pecho con el dedo índice. – Sabes que te aprecio mucho. Estamos hablando.

-Gracias Ren. Hasta pronto. – Sakura le sonrió con un leve sonrojo se apartó del coche que empezó a andar.

Después de unos segundos viendo a su amigo desaparecer por la calle entró a la casa, pasó directamente a la cocina en donde empezó a acomodar las cosas que hace unas horas había comprado en el centro comercial, se sentó con una taza de té y unos bocadillos que su padre le había dejado y con una libreta y lápiz empezó a escribir, mientras lo hacia una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, imaginando lo que haría y también los resultados de su plan, estaba muy segura que todo saldría bien y si era lo contrario le quedaría la satisfacción de saber que está haciendo lo mejor que puede por ganarse la confianza de aquel castaño de comportamiento extraño que de alguna manera sus pocos convencionales consejos le ayudaban en su trabajo y un poco en su vida. Permaneció un rato más en la cocina, después subió a su recamara y se preparó para dormir, pero una vez se acostó dio miles de vuelta pensando en cómo hacer para darle el regalo y no asustarlo, también estuvo pensando cuanto tiempo le llevaría prepararlo y decidió pedir permiso para salir un poco temprano, de tener una hermana en quien confiar seguro le hubiera pedido ayuda, pero ese no era su caso, con esa y muchas ideas más se fue quedando dormida.

-Los días previos a la cita pasaron más rápido que un suspiro Sakura no dijo nada a nadie de su plan incluso a Eriol, su papá le preguntó que era todo lo que había en los muebles de la cocina a lo que ella contesto que era un encargo que tenía que entregar el viernes, no dijo la verdad no porque no confiará en él, todo lo contrario, estaba tan concentrada en que todo le saliera bien que considero no pedir ayuda de nadie en esta ocasión, su papá le había enseñado muchas cosas en parte de su infancia, adolescencia y juventud que aplicaba aquel dicho "lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida" el día jueves habló con la directora Mizuki para solicitarle el permiso de ausentarse unas horas antes de lo estipulado en su horario, conversó con sus amigas para decirles que se saldría antes para cumplir con un compromiso y que las vería hasta el día lunes. Ese mismo día por la noche se encargó de preparar todo lo necesario para que al salir de la escuela no perder mucho tiempo preparando aquello que la tenía tan emocionada.

Y el tan ansiado viernes llegó, se levantó muy temprano y se aseguró que tenía todo lo necesario para el regalo de Syaoran; se preparó, hizo el desayuno y rápidamente se fue a la escuela, todos se sorprendieron al ver que ella ya llevaba más de 20 minutos en la escuela. La jornada escolar empezó tal y como estaba previsto, estaba muy ansiosa esperando la hora del almuerzo para poder salir inmediatamente a su casa a prepararse. Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó llamó a Syaoran para poder hablar con él y explicarle que iban a hacer.

-Oye, espero no se te olvide que las cinco de la tarde nos veremos en el parque Pingüino. – Sakura acomodaba sus libros en su bolso.

-Oh, claro. A las cinco nos vemos. ¿No irás al comedor? – Syaoran acomodaba sus libretas en el escritorio.

-Hoee. No, no puedo tengo que irme, pero nos vemos a las cinco. Que no se te olvide. –Sakura caminaba a la salida.

-Oye, si tienes cosas que hacer no tengo problema en que canceles. – El castaño sujetó la puerta.

-No te preocupes. No hay razón para suspender nada. Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde en el parque pingüino. – Ella salió rápidamente del salón.

Sakura llegó a su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina, con toda tranquilidad se dispuso a sacar todas las cosas que necesitaba, tenía dos horas para preparar aquella sorpresa y poco más de una hora para prepararse, se había propuesto ser puntual en esta ocasión. Era una fortuna que no estuviera Tomoyo en casa, de lo contrario estaría preguntando porque no estaba trabajando y que era eso que la tenía metida en la cocina. Al terminar ordenó todo, lavó algunos recipientes y en un bolso guardó el regalo de su colega. Rápidamente subió a su cuarto a prepararse; optó por un vestido corto manga larga estilo urbano color verde con unas botas color café, su cabello lo dejó suelto, se maquilló un poco y se colocó en su cuello un collar con un dije en forma de llave. Cuando ya estuvo lista faltaban treinta minutos para encontrarse con Syaoran en el parque, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, tomó sus cosas y en la pizarra escribió que regresaría tarde. Se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden y salió de su casa rápidamente. Cuando llegó al parque se emocionó mucho porque lo hizo con diez minutos de sobra, aun así, el castaño ya estaba ahí esperándola. Se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Perdón si te hice esperar. – Le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Faltan diez minutos todavía así que no te disculpes. – Se dirigió a ella con los ojos cerrados por una ventisca que le dio en el rostro. – ¿Y bien, donde iremos?

-Bueno, eso es sencillo, al Templo Tsukemine. – Se acomodó el bolso al hombro. – Vamos.

-Permíteme te ayudo. – Se ofreció muy amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Ella sonrió y empezó a caminar. – Cuéntame, ¿terminaste bien sin mí?

-La verdad estuve tentado a pedirle a Kaho que dejará a la maestra sustituta el resto del año, no tuve que soportar tropiezos ni despistes. – Dijo él sin titubeos.

-Eres muy cruel. ¿Siempre eres así? – Sakura se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Siempre he sido así, el sarcasmo forma parte de mi vida y estudiando tanto tiempo con Eriol me ha obligado a perfeccionarlo cada día. – El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Eriol es especial, siempre tan enigmático, si supieras cuantas veces caí en sus mentiras junto con Yamazaki. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Tú también? Vaya, y pensaba que solo yo era su víctima. – Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-Sí, fueron cuatro años los que estudiamos juntos. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-No le digas esto, de lo contrario va a retomar esa vieja costumbre y no lo soportaría.

-Es una promesa. – Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Solo imagino a Eriol contando sus anécdotas y tú siendo su víctima, en mi caso sucede porque soy despistada de nacimiento, pero me cuesta creer que tú, alguien tan serio y huraño pueda caer en algo tan infantil. – Sakura dijo sin pensar esa última frase.

-¿Huraño? – Syaoran se animó a observarla.

-Este, bueno, yo… Seré sincera; no empezamos para nada bien, casi todos los días discutíamos por algo, me tratabas mal y por más que yo intentaba hacer algo bien nunca podía, hasta te conteste mal en varias ocasiones y bueno yo…

-Eso ya pasó, si? Olvídalo, de nuevo discúlpame. Pero ni creas que no voy a corregirte las veces que sea necesario, tienes que mejorar en muchas cosas. – Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Muchas gracias. – Sakura lo miró muy sonriente.

Siguieron conversando de temas laborales hasta que llegaron al Templo, Sakura lo llevó a un área muy poco visitada al estar cuesta arriba pocas personas llegaban ahí, para Sakura era un sitio muy especial porque cuando se sentía abrumada sentía que en ese lugar podía pensar claramente y despejar su mente de tantos problemas, además había un hermoso jardín con un frondoso árbol de cerezo, a pesar de no estar en temporada de florecer este estaba bien cuidado porque ella en muchas ocasiones llegaba a ayudar a limpiar ese lugar, porque era su espacio especial, de su bolso sacó una manta y la extendió para que ambos se sentaran y seguir conversando.

-Este lugar es maravilloso. ¿Cómo sabes de esto? – Syaoran le ayudó a extender la manta.

-Es sencillo, conozco a la hija del Sacerdote del templo, este lugar nadie lo conoce. Solo yo, es mi lugar especial. Vengo acá cuando necesito estar sola. – Sakura se sentó. – Vamos, siéntate. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-Ya lo había olvidado. – El castaño la imitó y se sentó. – No dejaste que te ayudara.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-Me parece que el de las preguntas acá soy yo. Permíteme que te haga unas más y luego contestaré las tuyas. ¿De acuerdo? –Syaoran le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro. – Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bien. El lunes me hablaste de casi toda tu familia menos de una persona. Quiero que me platiques de tu hermana. – El tono de voz de Syaoran se volvió serio y molesto. - ¿Es aquella chica que nos interrumpió el domingo?

-En ese momento Sakura fijó su mirada en él, no sabía exactamente qué decir, por eso Syaoran volvió a hablar.

-Lo único que quiero es ayudarte Sakura, no olvides eso. – Se inclinó un poco para verla a la cara. – Todo estará bien.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué de estas preguntas, creo que yo no debería de estar contestando esto, además, ella no trabaja con nosotros. – Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, no hagas esto del modo difícil. Te prometo algo; contesta nada más esta pregunta y yo luego contestaré lo que tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo? – Syaoran levantó la mano izquierda en señal de promesa.

-Está bien. – Tomó un poco de aire y siguió hablando. – Tomoyo es mi hermana mayor, es diseñadora y vive con nosotros en casa.

-Creo que no entendiste mi pregunta. – Syaoran se llevó la mano a la frente. – ¿Porque ella intentó humillarte aquel día?

-Oye, eso no se vale, esa es otra pregunta. – Colocó su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y sostuvo su mentón con el puño de su mano.

-Si sigues de infantil hablaré con Kaho y le diré que no eres apta para trabajar con los niños.

-No me amenaces. – Sakura no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Es una promesa no una amenaza. – La animó. – Ahora contesta.

-Eres un ser muy ruin, - Volvió a tomar aire y contestó. – No sé porque ella actuó así ese día, ella es una chica muy especial, por su trabajo es alguien muy popular y está acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de atención.

-Ya veo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le hiciste algo para que ella haya actuado así?

-No que yo sepa. Todo esto sucede desde que mamá falleció, aunque aun no comprendo porque se comportó así. Cuando era pequeña ella tuvo que ayudarle a papá con mi crianza, tal vez sea por eso. – Sakura no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Hay algo más detrás de todo ese comportamiento. ¿Qué es?

-Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Hay algo más, pero por favor, no digas nada a nadie de esto, te voy a contar a rasgos leves.

-Adelante, confía en mí. – El rostro de Syaoran se tornó serio nuevamente.

-Cuando tenía 10 años tuve un accidente, estuve una temporada en el hospital, ese suceso coincidió con la fiesta de graduación de Tomoyo, por la gravedad de mi accidente tuvieron que cancelar ese evento, esa noticia provocó que ella se molestará muchísimo conmigo, no me habló por una temporada, no me fue a visitar al hospital, luego me gritó que yo provoqué el accidente por envidia y prometió que iba a vengarse. – Sakura dijo todo eso con la mirada fija en el árbol que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Logró vengarse? – Syaoran la escrutaba con la mirada.

-No lo sé, pero hace unos meses me reuní con unos amigos de la preparatoria, entre ellos estaban Chiharú, Eriol y Rika; en esa reunión volvería a ver al chico que me gustaba; todo iba bien, cuando de un momento a otro Tomoyo apareció, traté de restarle importancia y no dije nada, se quedó con nosotros, pero más tarde hizo algo que jamás en la vida pensé que ella sería capaz de hacer… - De pronto se escuchó un leve sollozo.

-Oye. – Syaoran se acercó levemente hacia ella y le tocó el hombro. – Si prefieres podemos dejarlo hasta ahí.

-Ahora deja que termine de contar. – Sonrío levemente pero su rostro de nostalgia denotaba que estaba afectada. – De un momento a otro los encontré besándose. Esa noche me fui de ese lugar, días después me enteré que Tomoyo y él empezaron a salir juntos; lo peor fue que Yukito sentía algo por mí, pero al verme con Eriol él confundió las cosas y aceptó salir con ella, desde ese suceso decidí alejar de mi mente la idea de confiar en los demás, la relación con Tomoyo ya no es la misma, hablamos poco y las veces que ella me habla es para cuestionar o averiguar que voy a hacer.

-Por eso ella apareció ese día. – Syaoran apretó sus puños.

-Sabes algo, las muchachas hace un tiempo me decían que tuviera cuidado con Tomoyo; notaban que ella me tiene envidia, pero fue algo que yo no quise ver, estamos hablando de mi hermana, mi propia sangre. ¿Cómo es posible desconfiar de tu propia sangre?

-Eso es algo que ni yo podría saber responder, de algo estoy seguro; lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen de ella; tienes que aprender a ser independiente y no confiar en cualquiera; aunque estemos hablando de tu familia. – Syaoran se alborotó un poco el cabello.

-Te confieso que en las primeras semanas me afectó mucho; porque ella fue la que me enseñó muchas cosas. Pero ahora me toca aprender por mi cuenta. – Sakura sonrió débilmente.

-Y… ¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué? – Sakura le prestó atención.

-Lo tuyo con Eriol. – Se sonrojó un poco.

-Sakura sonrió. – Lo mío con Eriol es diferente, el cariño que le tengo es fraternal, lo quiero como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve.

-¿Y el tipo ese? – Syaoran se molestó al mencionarlo.

-A pesar que están "saliendo" no lo he vuelto a ver y creo que es lo mejor. Ya no siento nada por él, pero es mejor tenerlo largo. – Sakura aplaudió. – Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

-Adelante.

-¿Quién es Li Syaoran? – Sakura puso sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Soy este tipo que vez acá. – Levantó los hombros restándole importancia. – Ya sabes que vengo de Hong Kong, tengo 27 años, creo y tengo 4 locas hermanas, soy el menor de todas ellas.

-Vaya, debe de ser muy lindo tener tantas hermanas. – Sakura dijo muy sonriente.

-Con mis hermanas es todo lo contrario. Créeme, son muy escandalosas, empalagosas, gritonas y locas. Ahora recuerdo que hoy tengo video llamada con ellas. – Roló los ojos en seña de hastío.

-A mí me parecen muy divertidas. ¿A ti te gusta el silencio verdad? – Acercó hacia ella su bolso.

-Es lo mejor que puede existir, este lugar es de sueño para mí. – Sonrío observando a su alrededor.

-Por eso te traje acá. – La castaña sonrió.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-No soportas mis gritos, es obvio que te gusta el silencio. – Sakura observaba a su alrededor con el bolso en sus piernas.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad. ¿Qué traes en ese bolso que observas y cuidas tanto?

-Luego te digo. ¿Cómo son en tu familia? – Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

\- Esa pregunta sorprendió a Syaoran, pero la contestó inmediatamente. – A pesar de las locas de mis hermanas, somos muy conservadores; mi madre es una mujer muy estricta y de carácter fuerte.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú papá?

-Bueno… - Syaoran se quedó callado. – Tenemos algo en común; cuando era pequeño el falleció.

-Lo siento mucho. – Sakura dijo rápidamente. – Que torpe soy.

-No te disculpes, yo también pregunté lo mismo recuerda. Además, no tengo muchos recuerdos de él, solo sé que cuando él falleció mamá cambió mucho, se volvió una mujer solitaria y muchas cosas cambiaron en la casa, dejamos de reunirnos a conversar y otras costumbres pasaron al olvido. De mi crianza se encargó un gran amigo y desde muy pequeño fui alguien independiente.

-Vaya, eso es admirable. Pero aun así lo lamento, debe de ser triste ese cambio tan drástico, a pesar de que mamá murió papá no dejó de sonreír.

-Eso depende de muchas cosas. Recuerda que el duelo se vive de muchas maneras. – Syaoran se recostó en la grama. – Esto se siente bien.

-Ese gesto le ayudó a Sakura a tomar valor y preguntar de nuevo. – Cuando dices que dejaron de hacer muchas cosas te refieres también a celebraciones?

-Algo así. – El castaño miraba al cielo aun acostado.

-Entonces dejaron de celebrar las fechas importantes como los cumpleaños?

-Sí, eso pasó al olvido, mis hermanas son las que recuerdan esas cosas.

-Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en ese lapso Sakura aprovechó para sacar todo lo que había preparado y acomodarlo en la manta; al notar el cómodo silencio que se formó Syaoran se levantó y lo que observó frente a él lo dejó anonadado; una gran variedad de postres hechos a base de chocolate estaba frente a él, no pudo evitar saborearlos con el olfato, después de verlos posó su vista en Sakura quien lo estudiaba atentamente.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Bueno, este… Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y quise aprovechar lo que habíamos acordado para hacerte este regalo. No puedo creer que hayas pasado tantos cumpleaños sin celebrar, espero que esto pueda compensar en algo. – Sakura muy sonrojada dijo todo eso. Feliz cumpleaños.

-No tenías que hacerlo. – Muy sorprendido la observó.

-Si quieres puedo llevarlos a mi casa. – Sakura hizo amague de guardarlos nuevamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas. – Rápidamente le tomó la mano, se sonrojó e inmediatamente la soltó. – Muchas gracias.

-Me alegro que te guste. Preparé Mousse de chocolate, magdalenas con chocolate, brownie de chocolate y coulant de chocolate; se me olvidaba la bebida, esta vez traje limonada, mucho chocolate puede ser dañino.

-¿Pero, porqué todo a base de chocolate? – No dejaba de observar todos los postres.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? A mí sí. –Sacó un plato y un tenedor para servir.

-Estás loca, es mi favorito. – Le sonrió y luego dijo. – Es el mejor cumpleaños que estoy celebrando.

-Me alegra mucho, ahora comamos. – Sakura le pasó un plato.

Comieron cada uno de los postres hasta saciarse; siguieron charlando de postres, sus familias, sus sueños, las cosas que no les gustan; en fin. Aprovecharon esa fresca tarde para conocerse un poco más y celebrar el cumpleaños del castaño.

 **Hola a todos, hola de nuevo. Y esta es la segunda parte de la tregua. Es un capítulo especial dedicado al cumpleañero del mes, no podía ignorar este día tan especial. Creo que he batido record con este capítulo, para mi está algo largo, luego me dicen ustedes.**

 **Quiero agradecer de manera especial a dos chicas bellas que me dieron muchas ideas para llegar hasta acá.**

 **Mis agradecimientos a aquellos que aparecen con sus review y ponen esta historia en sus listas. Mil gracias. De verdad lo agradezco.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 14 Una rara amistad

**Capítulo 14.**

 **El inicio de una rara amistad.**

-Deja que te acompañe hasta tu casa. – Syaoran le pasaba la manta que usaron para sentarse.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo o es solo por agradecimiento? – Sakura guardaba las últimas cosas en el bolso.

-Creo que es lo justo, cuanto tiempo pasaste preparando todo esto y todo el dinero que has gastado; es lo menos que debería de hacer. – El castaño se acercó al árbol de cerezo que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Recuerda que es tu cumpleaños; es tu regalo, estoy segura que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, así que tranquilo estaré bien. – Sakura tomó su bolso dispuesta a salir de ahí. – Me alegra que te haya gustado este lugar.

-Deja de ser terca y permite que te acompañe. Lo hago porque me nace, quiero hacerlo nadie me está obligando. – Le arrebató el bolso y empezó a caminar.

-Espera, no es por ahí. – La castaña empezó a seguirlo.

Decidieron tomar el camino largo para seguir conversando de trivialidades y de asuntos de la escuela, encontraron un puesto nuevo de helados y decidieron seguir con la celebración del cumpleaños en ese lugar, solo que está vez el castaño se aseguró de el pagar la cuenta; ya era demasiado para él que la chica lo invitara nuevamente.

-Entremos ahí. ¿Te parece? – El castaño señalaba el lugar. – Creo que aún tengo espacio para un helado.

-Vaya, ¿lo dices en serio? – Sakura se rascó la cabeza en seña de confusión.

-Sí, vamos. Aun es mi cumpleaños, podemos seguir celebrando. – Syaoran retomó la caminata.

-Está bien, me alegra saber que quieres seguir celebrando. – Lo alcanzó y se posicionó a su lado.

-Pero esta vez yo invitaré. Y no acepto una negativa. – Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la castaña.

-Está bien, no te exaltes. Muchas gracias. – La chica entró al lugar.

-Pide lo que quieras. – Ambos caminaban al mostrador.

-Hay algo extraño aquí. – Ella observaba todo el lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Ya en el mostrador leía el tablero de sabores de los helados.

-Es mi imaginación o la gente nos queda viendo. Desde que entramos tengo esa sensación. – La castaña miraba a su alrededor.

-Ignóralos. La gente es así, buscan lo que no tienen.

-¿Y qué es lo que no tienen? – Sakura no le prestaba tanta atención al menú.

-Una vida Sakura, eso es todo. – Syaoran seguía leyendo el menú. – ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?

-Umm. Creo que sí. ¿A qué te refieres con una vida? – Sakura también leía el menú.

-Eso es sencillo. La gente busca como recrearse con la vida de los demás y si te preocupas por eso créeme que con el tiempo te vas a enfermar porque nunca lograras complacer a la humanidad.

-Vaya, estás lleno de sabiduría tienes mucha razón, tiene sentido. – Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso es sencillo también, la vida se encarga de enseñarte esas cosas. – Syaoran llamó a una mesera que estaba cerca.

-¿Has pasado por experiencias difíciles en la vida? – Sakura le observó con preocupación.

-Puede decirse que sí. Mira, ya van a tomar nuestra orden.

-Buenas tardes. ¿qué desean ordenar? – Preguntaba la mesera.

-Yo quiero un cono doble de chocolate.

-¿Y tú hermanita? – La mesera la miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

-No soy su… - Cuando Sakura estaba por responder Syaoran puso su mano sobre de ella y se adelantó él tomó la palabra.

-Mi novia quiere un pastel de fresas bañado en crema de vainilla. – Syaoran le regaló una mirada tierna que la descolocó y a la mesera una expresión que asustó a la mesera. – ¿Es así mi amor?

-Ajá. – Sakura no supo que más decir y la mesera se fue muy enojada por el tono en que Syaoran le habló. – ¿Porque hiciste eso? – Cuando Sakura reaccionó solo pudo ponerse más roja que un tomate.

-Porque me gusta que la gente se lleve la imagen que no es, sabes que hubo un día en el que me cansé de tratar de ser alguien quien no soy para los demás; ¿qué es lo que dice la sociedad?; que debes de cuidar tu imagen ante ellos, que debes y no debes de hacer, que siempre tienes que complacer a los demás, aunque en ese proceso te olvidas de ti mismo.

-Pero… Yo pienso que debes de cuidar lo que la gente piensa de ti. La opinión de los demás es muy importante; ¿no crees?

-¿Y vas a dejar que la sociedad te diga que hacer? Dime una cosa Sakura; ¿prefieres ser feliz haciendo lo que te gusta o ser miserable haciendo lo que la sociedad te dice?

-Obviamente escojo hacer lo que para mí es lo mejor. Pero, no entiendo tu punto con la sociedad. ¿De qué te sirve hacer lo que te gusta si los demás tienen una imagen errónea de ti?

-Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta; se supone que si haces las cosas que te llenan de felicidad y en ese proceso no haces daño a los demás no te vas a preocupar por complacer a los demás, ¿porque la prioridad personal de cada uno de nosotros somos? –Syaoran la invitó a contestar.

-Umm… ¿Nosotros? – Sakura respondió dudando.

-Dilo con más seguridad. Te daré un consejo; depende de ti si quieres tomarlo; "No te tomes nada como personal. En la medida que alguien te quiere lastimar, ese alguien se lastima a sí mismo y el problema es de él no tuyo." - Syaoran se comió lo poco que quedaba de su helado.

-Vaya, no había pensado las cosas de esa manera, creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias. – Sakura le sonrió como parte del agradecimiento.

-Claro que tengo razón. Siempre la tengo. ¿Nos vamos? – Syaoran se puso de pie.

-Baja un poco el ego. Claro, podemos irnos. – Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Me divertí mucho en esta tarde. – La castaña abría la puerta de la casa. – ¿No te gustaría pasar y tomar un poco de té?

-Así estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mantén la invitación para otra ocasión, tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Muchas gracias a ti por preparar todo esto. – El ambarino le extendió la mano.

-Nos vemos el lunes entonces. Yo creo que podemos dar por cumplida la primera cita del mes, la de mañana puede ser suspendida para otro día ¿no crees? – La castaña amigablemente tomó su mano en seña de despedida.

-Tienes razón, no podrías conmigo por dos días seguidos. Nos vemos el lunes. – Syaoran se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la calle. – Por cierto; te queda muy bien ese vestido.

-Umm, ham, este, yo… Nos vemos el lunes. – Sakura corrió y cerró la puerta.

Después de ese día la amistad entre ambos fue mejorando, aunque no podían discutir en más de alguna ocasión. La relación laboral mejoró notablemente y Syaoran se fue integrando poco a poco al círculo social que compartían Eriol y Sakura; las citas siguieron, pero esta vez se daban cada vez que tenían antojo de algo, la castaña se encargó de mostrarle al ambarino los lugares más importantes de Tomoeda y en cambio él le contaba su natal Hong Kong, prometiendo que en el futuro ella visitaría su país para conocer un poco. También Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Syaoran en el proyecto que se le había asignado, le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella y hasta el momento no le había fallado y para él eso era más importante que muchas otras cosas.

 **3 meses después.**

-Sakura baja a desayunar se te hará tarde. – Fujitaka le gritó desde las escaleras.

-Sakura no respondió.

-¿Sakura, estás dormida todavía? – Su padre empezó a subir las escaleras. – ¿Sakura, estás bien? – Es extraño que no contesta. – Hija, abriré la puerta.

-Hija, despierta. ¿Estás bien? – Fujitaka encontró a Sakura aun dormida, pero con las sábanas tapando todo su cuerpo, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y la destapó para luego hablarle. – Hija, despierta. Al tocarla pudo darse cuenta que Sakura estaba enferma, tenía la temperatura muy alta y temblaba de frío.

-Hija, estás enferma. Despierta. – Fujitaka estaba muy preocupado. – Llamaré al doctor.

-Ho… la. Hola papá, buenos días, cof,cof,cof. Me quedé dormida de nuevo, en un rato estaré lista. – Sakura intentó salir de la cama, pero un fuerte mareo la obligó a quedarse ahí.

-No irás a ningún lado, estás enferma; ya te dije llamaré al doctor para que venga a visitarte y también a la escuela para avisar de tu estado. – Fujitaka se levantó de la cama. – También te traeré algo para que desayunes.

-Pero papá, no puedo faltar a la escuela, los niños se pondrán tristes. – Sakura se quitó las sabanas. – Estaré bien; es un solo un ligero resfriado.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, no acepto eso, si el doctor dice lo contrario te dejaré ir, mientras tanto, espera aquí; enseguida regreso con tu desayuno.

Media hora después él doctor llegó y reviso a Sakura; el diagnostico que le brindó no era muy alentador; no era un simple virus, se trataba de una enfermedad que la obligaba a estar bajo reposo al menos por cinco días; los síntomas eran muy fuertes, fiebres altas, dolores musculares y mareos constantes por lo tanto debía de estar bajo medicación y descansando en casa.

-Te lo dije hija, lamentablemente no podrás ir a trabajar; debes de quedarte en casa para mejorar, pero no sé cómo haré; esta semana estaré fuera, tengo tres conferencias en la Universidad de Kioto y acordamos que todos nos hospedaremos ahí para evitar algún atraso.

-No te preocupes por mi papá, estaré bien, prometo cumplir con el reposo, no me escaparé de casa. – Sakura reía, aunque se notaba muy enferma.

-No se trata de eso, ¿Quién va a preparar tu comida?, con los mareos puedes sufrir un accidente y estando sola no habrá quien te ayude. – Fujitaka le acomodaba las almohadas a su hija. – Ya sé, le pediremos ayuda a Tomoyo.

-Papá, no molestes a Tomoyo, seguro que está ocupada, yo podré sola. – La chica tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Vuelvo en un momento. –Su padre abandonó el cuarto.

-Papá, buenos días, pensé que ya te habías ido. – Tomoyo desayunaba en el comedor.

-Buenos días hija, que bueno que te veo. Quiero pedirte un favor. –Fujitaka la tomó de las manos. – Tú hermana está enferma y tiene que guardar reposo por cinco días hasta que pueda levantarse, ¿podrías ayudarnos priorizando sus alimentos para que ella pueda tomarse las medicinas a la hora indicada?

-¿Enferma, qué tiene? – Tomoyo no apartó la vista de su plato.

-Es un fuerte virus y sufre de mareos, por eso me preocupa que se quede sola y tenga que bajar a cocinar, recuerda el accidente de la cocina. – El semblante de Fujitaka reflejaba miedo. – No me gustaría que Sakura sufra de algún percance.

-Entiendo tu preocupación papá. – La amatista se puso de pie y tomó su plato. – Pero hoy empiezo con un diseño muy importante y tengo que entregarlo el viernes, estaré sola en la oficina y vendré únicamente a dormir, es más, dentro de poco vienen por mí. Lo siento mucho, espero que Sakura se recupere pronto, por las noches subiré a verla. Es lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias hija, que te vaya bien en tu trabajo. – Fujitaka subió al cuarto de su hija menor.

-Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? – Se asomó por la puerta.

-Papá, te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo, estaré bien. – Sakura cerraba un libro.

-Pero no puedo dejar de estar preocupado. Estarás sola todos estos días. – Su progenitor acomodaba su cabello.

-Pediré comida a domicilio si es eso lo que te preocupa, estaré siempre atenta al celular para contarte como estoy. – Sakura le acomodaba la corbata. – Ahora vete.

-Te llamaré cada dos horas y si algo te molesta no dudes en enviarme un mensaje, saldré inmediatamente de regreso. – El mayor de los Kinomoto se puso de pie.

-Papá, no te diré nada si tienes pensado hacer eso. Ahora sí, vete. Te prometo que estaré bien. – Sakura se despedía de él.

-Gracias hija, no se te olvide la medicina.

-Claro papá, te quiero mucho. – Sakura gritó desde su cuarto.

Fujitaka abandonó la casa preocupado por el estado de su hija y también intrigado por la actitud de la mayor; Tomoyo. Pero su mayor preocupación era que su hija pasaría cinco días sola en casa y con una seria enfermedad.

 **Hola a todos/as. No tengo mucho que decir. Acá está el capítulo; disculpas por los que preguntaban la semana pasada, pero entre el trabajo y ahora enferma se me había hecho difícil poder publicar; espero cumplir con las expectativas de todos ustedes. Me estaba costando un poco tomar inspiración, pero creo que en el próximo podré dejar un capitulo mucho mejor partiendo de la enfermedad de Sakura; que joyita de hermana se sacó, no se preocupó ni una pizca por ella. ¿Existirán personas así en el mundo? No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no.**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión; ya me dio hambre.**

 **Un gran abrazo, cambio y fuera.**


	16. Capítulo 15 Una mano inesperada

**Capítulo 15**

 **Una mano inesperada.**

-La mañana pasó como si nada ya que estuve dormida por el efecto de la medicina que el doctor me había recetado para disminuir los efectos de la fiebre, el mareo y el malestar muscular; a pesar de eso aún tenía un poco de fiebre y los otros síntomas apenas  
habían disminuido un poco, cuando miré el reloj de mi escritorio me di cuenta que era hora de la comida por lo que me animé a levantarme, quitarme la pijama y arreglar un poco el cuarto para sacar de mi cuerpo ese malestar; siempre he considerado  
que a pesar de enfermarme en algunas ocasiones no podía pasar mucho tiempo en cama porque eso me hacía sentir peor. A diferencia de Tomoyo, aún recuerdo la última vez que se enfermó; aunque fue un resfriado, estuvo una semana sin ir a trabajar, sin  
salir del cuarto, papá y yo tuvimos que atenderla en esos días, fue cansado y molesto porque no aceptaba cualquier cosa, pero en fin tenía que salir del cuarto, me cambié y con mucha dificultad a causa de los dolores bajé a la sala para llamar a la  
escuela y comunicarle a la directora de mi estado y de mi ausencia por toda la semana, eso sin dudas me tenía desanimada porque no es de mi agrado que otra maestra estuviera a cargo de mis niños por tantos días. Después de explicarle a la profesora  
Mizuki lo sucedido fui a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, rompería la promesaque le había hecho a papá y cocinaría algo ligero para poder continuar con la medicina y tal vez regresar a trabajar en un par de días.

-Es muy extraño que Sakura no haya venido a trabajar. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? – Chiharú se sentaba con su almuerzo.

-Sí, es más Sakura no lleva ninguna falta en lo que va del año. ¿Intentaste llamarla? – Rika agregó.

-Sí, a la hora de la merienda intenté, pero no contesta. Eso es lo que me preocupa. – Chiharú marcaba de nuevo a su amiga castaña. – Vez, no contesta.

-Tendremos que ir a preguntar a la dirección, tal vez ellos sepan algo. – Rika sentenció. – Solo espero que esté bien.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su preocupación chicas? – Eriol se acercaba con Syaoran a la mesa en que Chiharú y Rika compartían.

-Es Sakura, no vino a trabajar y no contesta su celular. Pensamos que pudo pasarle algo. – Rika observaba a ambos doctores sentarse junto a ellas.

-Sakura nunca ha fallado, no importa lo que suceda ella siempre cumple con su jornada. – Chiharú seguía con el celular intentando contactar a la castaña. – Sigue sin contestar.

-Si ustedes están preocupadas por ella, entonces me uno a ustedes. Syaoran, ¿no sabes nada de ella? – Eriol se concentró en su compañero.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de ella? Le estás preguntando al menos indicado. – El semblante del castaño reflejaba preocupación, aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario.

-Porque tú eres de los primeros en verla lobito, tú trabajas directamente con ella, es obvio que mandaron a una maestra sustituta; ¿o acaso te hiciste cargo de la clase de hoy? – Eriol reía disimuladamente.

-Qué cosas dices. Cuando yo llegué ya había una maestra en el salón, solo me dijo que Kaho le asignó ese salón; es lo único que sé. – Syaoran empezó a comer su almuerzo. – Si están tan preocupados lo mejor es que le pregunten directamente a ella.

-Tienes razón Li, estaba pensando en hacer eso después de comer. ¿Chiharú, me acompañas? – Rika esperó respuesta de su amiga, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó.

-Iremos todos, así que es mejor que comamos rápido antes de que la campana vuelva a sonar y no hagamos nada. – Eriol empezó a comer y todos le siguieron.

-Mi plan de cocinar quedó en eso, un plan. Lamentablemente los mareos aumentaron y no podía arriesgarme a sufrir otro accidente. Así que cumplí la promesa que le hice a papá y tuve que pedir comida a domicilio, después de hacer mi pedido que consistía  
en una sopa de vegetales y uno camarones empanizados papá llamó, obviamente tenía sospechas que yo andaría por la cocina, afortunadamente logré convencerlo que estaba bien y se quedará en la universidad. Treinta minutos más tarde tenía al repartidor  
en la puerta con mi pedido, les confieso que me levanté con mucha dificultad, hice nota mental que llamaría al doctor para consultarle nuevamente de mis mareos, comí un poco, no tenía mucho apetito pero era necesario tener algo en mi estómago para  
seguir con el tratamiento, llamé al doctor y en su explicación me hizo ver que el efecto de la medicina no era inmediato, tenía que ser paciente y esperar nada más, lo que el doctor no sabe es que estoy sola en casa muriéndome del aburrimiento. Después  
de comer me quedé nuevamente dormida en el sofá, aún tenía algo por hacer, pero el cansancio me ganó esta vez.

-La directora puede recibirlos, pasen por favor. – La amable secretaría siguió con su labor después de hablar con ellos.

-¿Podemos pasar Kaho? – Eriol preguntó en la puerta.

-Claro, pueden pasar. – La elegante directora salió de su escritorio. – ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Estamos preocupados por la ausencia de la profesora Kinomoto, las chicas han intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no contesta las llamadas. ¿Ella se ha comunicado con usted? – Eriol preguntó.

-Veo que han formado un muy buen equipo. Lamento informarles que ella estará ausente toda la semana. Eso fue lo que en la mañana me dijo su papá y hace unos minutos ella me llamó para ponerme al tanto de su situación, está muy enferma y el doctor le ha  
mandado cinco días de reposo. – Kaho volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-¿Pero no sabe lo que tiene? – Rika preguntó muy preocupada.

-Hasta donde ella me explicó es un virus; transmitido por un mosquito, no es contagioso, pero los síntomas son fuertes y no había podido levantarse de la cama. – Kaho también estaba preocupada.

-Pobre de nuestra amiga, Rika tenemos que ir a visitarla hoy mismo. – Chiharú tomaba la mano de su amiga.

-Iremos hoy mismo después de clases. – Rika respondió.

-Me alegra mucho que quieran ayudar, pero esta vez no será posible, recuerden que hoy empieza la semana para padres y es muy importante que ustedes estén presentes porque pocas veces podemos tener la asistencia total de los padres de familia a la escuela,  
yo me encargaré del grupo de Sakura, podrán visitarla en la noche o hasta el fin de semana. – Kaho les pasó un folleto. – Estos serán los temas de la semana.

-Lo había olvidado por completo. Tiene razón profesora Kaho. – Rika tomó el folleto.

-Muchas gracias Kaho, nosotros nos retiramos. ¿Por cierto, nosotros tenemos que estar en esas reuniones? – Eriol preguntó.

-No, por el momento no es necesaria su presencia. – Kaho los siguió hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias de todos modos. Nos retiramos. – Rika cerró la puerta y alcanzó a los demás. – ¿Qué haremos ahora Chiharú?

-No tengo idea, ya escuchaste a la profesora y no creo que sea conveniente llegar en las noches, seguro Sakura estará dormida no podemos hacer eso. – Chiharú los encaró a los 3.

-¿Por qué sonríes Eriol? – Rika le preguntaba.

-Recordé la última vez que Sakura enfermó en la secundaria. Dijo que se sentía bien, que era solo una alergia, a los pocos minutos se desmayó. – Eriol no pudo evitar reír.

.¿De qué te ríes? – Syaoran que hasta el momento no había dicho nada habló. – Un desmayó no es motivo de hacer chiste.

-Tranquilo lobito, yo hago referencia al escándalo que se hizo en ese momento. – Eriol siguió contando. – Tuve que sacar a Sakura en brazos porque la profesora no podía y las chicas lloraban como locas.

-Eriol no te burles, nos preocupamos por Sakura. No sabes Li, después tuvimos que llamar a su casa, pero su hermana dijo que nadie estaba disponible por lo que Eriol tuvo que llevarla.

-¿Su hermana siempre es así? – Syaoran se animó a preguntar.

-Es un caso especial, pero eso no nos impide querer mucho a la pequeña Sakura. – Eriol lo empujó por la espalda y seguir caminando.

-Aún no hemos decidido que hacer Rika, pobre Sakura. – Chiharú intervino.

-Chiharú tiene razón. ¿Les parece si Syaoran y yo vamos hoy a visitarla y le hacemos saber los deseos de ustedes de estar con ella? – Eriol les ofreció un dulce a cada uno.

-¿Harían eso? – Rika preguntó.

-Claro que sí. Para mí es un placer estar con ella. – Eriol se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué dices compañero?

-¿Es necesario que esté ahí? – Syaoran caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Claro que sí, entre más seamos es mejor. Además, se pondrá contenta de verte también. – Eriol le palmeo la espalda. – ¿Contamos contigo?

-Uff. Está bien. Pero no respondo de mis actos. Lo sabes. – Syaoran bufó

-Gracias chicos. Son geniales. Yo me voy, en la clase prepararé algo especial para ella. – Chiharú se despidió corriendo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Muchas gracias muchachos. Son muy gentiles. –Rika les dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Te alcanzo luego Rika, tengo que acordar algo con mi colega.

-¿Qué hay que acordar? – Syaoran retrocedió.

-Nada, solamente pedirte que me cubras. No podré acompañarte a la casa de Sakura. – Eriol le suplicó

-¿Qué? Estás loco. Acabas de comprometerte con las amigas y ahora me dejas todo a mí. – Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-Deja te cuento. Con la preocupación del paradero de Sakura olvidé que tengo una reunión importante con Kaho. – Eriol se sentó en una banca.

-Kaho dijo que ella se hará cargo de la reunión de Sakura. ¿Qué estás tramando? – Syaoran se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé, solo vamos a discutir asuntos de nuestra estadía para las fiestas.

-¿Y no puede ser otro día, no sé la otra semana? – Syaoran empezó a caminar.

-Ella estará fuera de la escuela. Vamos, no lo veas como un sacrificio, te llevas bien con la pequeña Sakura. – Eriol le siguió.

-No se trata de eso, no quiero estar en esa casa con esa hermana que tiene. Me conoces.

-No creo que Tomoyo esté ahí y en todo caso tú sabrás ponerla en su lugar nuevamente. – Eriol colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Syaoran.

-Sabes que me debes una muy grande. – Syaoran se apartó de él.

-Lo sé. Eres grande lobito. Dale un gran abrazo a Sakura de mi parte. – Eriol se carcajeó.

-Estás loco. – Syaoran le gritó por el pasillo.

-Qué difícil es pasar todo el día sola sin una persona con quien platicar mucho silencio es triste, ¿cómo será la vida de una persona sorda? En momentos el silencio da paz y reconforta, pero no siempre. Después de mi siesta forzada me sentí un poco mejor,  
la fiebre disminuyó, pero los mareos y dolores musculares se mantienen. Aun así, aproveché el tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas en la sala y la cocina, hace poco subí a mi habitación y tomé un baño, me quité la pijama y me puse algo de ropa decente,  
aproveché para revisar mi armario y sacar cosas que no me sirven y reciclarlas. Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, seguro las chicas ya están terminando de trabajar. Ahora que recuerdo no les avisé a ninguna de ellas que estoy enferma. ¡Qué despistada  
soy! Pensaba escribirles en un par de horas en el grupoesperaría a que ellas lleguen a sus casas, les explicaría con detalle lo que me ha pasado, también aprovecharía para preguntar por Eriol y Syaoran la verdad que los he extrañado a todos.  
Me quedé pensando en situaciones sin sentido cuando el timbre sonó; probablemente eran las chicas que venían a ver si estaba todo en orden al asomarme a la ventana me llevé una gran sorpresa, totalmente inesperada. En la entrada estaba nada más y  
nada menos que el doctor Li Syaoran y solo, en parte me desilusioné un poco porque esperaba a mis amigas, me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos cuando el sonido del timbre me devolvió a la realidad, desde la ventana le grité que me esperara; no sonó  
como un grito, al contario, fue como un aullido, mi voz sonaba como un violín con sus cuerdas dañadas. Revisé nuevamente mi estado físico, no había mucho que hacer dada mi enfermedad, pero bajé a como pude y abrí la puerta para que él pasará.

-Hola Li. Que grata sorpresa. Pasa. – Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Ahora me llamas Li? ¿Dónde quedó la confianza? – Syaoran entró se quitó las zapatillas para ponerse las pantuflas que la castaña le ofrecía.

-Disculpa, es parte de la sorpresa que me ha causado tu visita. – Sakura cerró la puerta. – Vamos a la sala. ¿Tomas un poco de té?

-No quiero causar molestias. Es más, te traje esto, tus compañeras están muy preocupadas por ti. Debo decir que tu aspecto no me dice nada bueno. – Syaoran le extendió una pequeña caja con comida.

-Ya extrañaba tu sinceridad, la verdad que no me he sentido muy bien, pero ya me pasará. – La castaña tomó la caja. –¿Por qué no han venido los demás?

-Hoy daba inicio la semana para padres y Kaho dijo que la presencia de tus amigas era necesaria, Eriol tenía una reunión importante y aquí me tienes a mí. – Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Hoeeee! ¡La semana para padres! – La chica gritó fuertemente y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? He fallado en la semana más importante, mañana mismo regreso.

Entre esas y muchas lamentaciones más Sakura se exaltó demasiado, a tal punto de entrar en pánico, empezó con nuevos mareos, sentía que iba a caer al suelo, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron de los hombros y la hicieron reaccionar.

-Oye! Cálmate, yo no he venido a eso. Kaho dijo que ella se haría cargo así que deja ya de preocuparte, mira que estabas a punto de caer, no seas tonta de nada te sirve que no te recuperes completamente. Si algo más serio te llega a suceder; ¿tú crees  
que todos estarán ahí para ti? Ahora siéntate.

-Ya, no me regañes. – Sakura sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Ya pasó? – Syaoran la seguía sosteniendo de los hombros.

-Un poco. Gracias. Disculpa por mi arranque de locura, pero no me gusta que los demás hagan mi trabajo, sé que Kaho es la mejor para esto, pero yo quería estar ahí.

-Ya te lo había dicho, tienes que preocuparte por tu bienestar en primer lugar, si tú no estás bien no harás las cosas bien así que lo primero que debes de hacer es recuperarte de esta enfermedad completamente para que regreses a trabajar. – Syaoran le  
sonrió.

-Sabes. Deberías de sonreír más seguido, te queda mejor que tu mascara de Grinch. – Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado.

-Qué cosas dices. Seguro estás delirando. Déjame ver. – Syaoran posó su mano en la frente de Sakura. – Tienes algo de fiebre. ¿No tienes un termómetro cerca o alguien que te ayude?

-Eto… Lamentablemente papá no está, regresa hasta el sábado. – Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y tu hermana? – Al nombrarla la buscó rápidamente con la mirada.

-Ella tampoco está y no sé si vaya a regresar hoy. – Sakura se encogió de hombros. – Yo iré por el termómetro.

-Cuando Sakura intentó levantarse él la tomó nuevamente de los hombros y la sentó. – ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? Yo iré a buscarlo. Dime donde está.

-Hay uno en el baño, está en la segunda puerta pasando el pasillo. – La castaña le señaló el lugar.

-Ya regresó. – Inmediatamente salió en búsqueda del termómetro regresando a los de la misma manera en que se fue. – Efectivamente, tienes fiebre y va en aumento. Tienes que tomar algo.

-Sí, el doctor me ha dejado algo para la fiebre. Ya me lo tomaré. – Sakura intentó levantarse, pero Syaoran nuevamente la detuvo.

-Eres necia niña. Tienes que comer algo para poder tomarte la medicina. – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, no me digas niña. – Sakura infló sus cachetes. – Eso es lo que quiero hacer, preparar algo para comer.

-Deja de comportarte como una. Esta noche tendrás la fortuna de comer algo preparado por un cheff internacional, así que relájate y observa. – Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina. – Hablo en serio. Aun estás débil, necesitas ayuda.

-Gracias. – Sakura no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Por qué vas a llorar? No he sacado la cebolla.

-Jamás pensé que recibiría este tipo de ayuda. – Sakura se limpió la pequeña lagrima que rodaba en su mejilla. – Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer; algún día yo estaré en alguna situación similar y sé que podré contar contigo, no por obligación. – El castaño sonrió y con ese último gesto regresó a sus labores.

-Siempre he dicho que mi padre es el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero Syaoran puede entrar a la contienda sin necesidad de sobornar a nadie, la cena que me preparó sin dudas sabía cómo manjar para dioses, la sopa de miso sabía deliciosa; sin necesidad que  
me dijera la tomé todita y después de eso tuve que tomar la medicina, seguimos platicando, bueno; Syaoran contando todo lo sucedido el día de hoy en la escuela, me animó el saber que los niños estaban un poco tristes por mi ausencia, eso me motivó  
a poner todo de mi parte para recuperarme lo más pronto posible. Tomamos un poco de té y comimos el pastel que Chiharú me envió.

Como si Syaoran no había hecho suficiente dejó preparado y guardado en la nevera algo para que yo desayunara y no tuviera que recurrir a la comida a domicilio, me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y me prometió regresar mañana después de la escuela para ayudarme  
con la cena; eso sí esta vez traería a Eriol con él. Poco antes de que este se fuera papá llamó para saber cómo estaba y se llevó la gran sorpresa que su hija había pasado acompañada toda la tarde, él guardaba la esperanza que fuera Tomoyo quien estuviera  
conmigo, pero en todo el día no tuve noticias de ella tampoco era que estuviera al tanto de ella tenía cosas más importantes que resolver como por ejemplo no caer por las escaleras con los mareos que estaba sufriendo. Papá tuvo la oportunidad de hablar  
con Li y agradecerle el gran gesto que había tenido conmigo.

-Tu padre te quiere mucho "pequeña Sakura". – Syaoran se dirigió a ella con Sarcasmo.

-Oye! No te burles, es obvio que me quiere. Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos. – Sakura infló sus cachetes como niña pequeña.

-Sabes, que me invitó a comer cuando regrese de su conferencia. – Syaoran se puso de pie y tomó la bandeja con las tazas.

-Papá es así, es un hombre muy especial. No rechaces su invitación por favor. – Sakura intentó levantarse de la cama.

-Claro que no lo haré. Es una promesa, pero quédate ahí, yo solo llevaré esto a la cocina y me iré a mi casa. – Syaoran le puso la mano en frente del rostro.

-No te preocupes, el mareo ya casi desaparece. No quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechada. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-Sakura; no supongas. En ningún momento he dicho eso. Además, ¿crees que estaría aquí por obligación? Me nace hacerlo así que no me quites la voluntad. Ahora acuéstate, llevaré esto a la cocina y me iré. ¿Quedó claro? – El castaño sujeto la manilla de  
la puerta. – Además, mañana pasaré a ver como sigues.

-Sabes que te debo una muy grande. – Sakura se acostó en la cama. – Muchas gracias!

-Lo sé. – No pudo evitar reírse. – Que descanses Sakura.

-Gracias Syaoran, nos vemos mañana. – Lo último que vio Sakura fue la espalda del castaño antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Después de dejar las tazas en la lavadora, apagó las luces de la cocina, de la sala y salió de la casa, se quedó viendo a la ventana del cuarto de su compañera que aún seguía con las luces encendidas; a los pocos segundos esta fue apagada, el castaño  
no pudo evitar revolver su cabello, soltar un pesado suspiro y murmurar: - Que estoy haciendo!

-Todo estaba en total silencio, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por las cortinas haciendo que me diera vueltas debajo de las sabanas para acomodarme mejor; hasta que un ruido proveniente de la cocina me despertó.  
Me abrigué lo mejor que pude; tenía mucho frío y bajé a ver quién era la persona que estaba en la cocina, recuerdo que al dormirme estaba completamente sola, tal vez papá llegó muy noche a casa para confirmar mi estado de salud. Cuando llegué a la  
puerta de la cocina no esperé ver a Tomoyo, tampoco me sorprendió, lo que si me llenó de indignación es verla que estaba a punto de comerse el desayuno que Syaoran había preparado para mí, no pude evitar entrar inmediatamente y tratar de detenerla.

-¿Qué se supones que haces? – Sakura la interrumpió en su desayuno.

-¿Dónde están tus modales maestra? ¿Acaso no ves? Estoy desayunando. – Tomoyo subió sus hombros.

-Eso no es tuyo, es mi desayuno. – Sakura mencionó con molestia.

-¿Acaso no puedes compartir? Tengo que ir a trabajar, provocarás que llegue tarde, además, puedes hacer más te quedas en casa. No es la gran cosa. – Tomoyo empezó a comer el desayuno.

-Eso era antes, ahora te pido que dejes eso ahí que no es tuyo, yo tampoco lo hice. – Sakura empuñó sus manos.

-Vaya, esto es una delicia. ¿Quién lo hizo si no fuiste tú? – Tomoyo saboreaba el desayuno.

-Eso no te importa, siempre tomas las cosas sin importar si tienen dueño o si alguien más las necesita. – Sakura salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-Oye. ¿De qué rayos hablas? Regresa aquí. – Tomoyo quiso seguirla, pero volvió a sentarse. - ¿Quién habrá preparado esto? Sabe delicioso.

En su recamara Sakura dolida por lo que su hermana acababa de hacerle prefirió comunicarse con sus amigas y contarles de su estado, además de agradecerle Chiharú por el delicioso postre que ella le había enviado. Aun no estaba recuperada de su enfermedad,  
pero ya podía levantarse de la cama con mayor facilidad, aunque la fiebre era constante ella decía que pronto iba a estar de mejor para poder regresar a trabajar; esperó que su hermana saliera de la casa para bajar a cocinar y comunicarse con su papá  
para darle un nuevo informe de su estado de salud. Después de hacer todo eso decidió limpiar un poco ya que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo por los dolores musculares, arregló nuevamente su cuarto y decidió arreglarse para recibir a su colega y amigo;  
a pesar del molesto incidente que tuvo con Tomoyo no dejaría que su ánimo decayera, tendría la oportunidad de conversar con él y Eriol, igualmente le pediría unirse con ellos para cocinar y así pasar una tarde agradable en compañía de ellos. Estaba  
aprendiendo a llevar las situaciones molestas con su hermana y no iba a dejar que sus actos la afectarán, a menos que ella siguiera con sus tontos ataques o una de las dos se fuera de la casa, esa idea ya la había analizado, aunque le dolía pensar  
en dejar a su padre solo, porque Tomoyo no era tan atenta como él lo es con ellas dos.

Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo. Cumpliendo con el capítulo de esta semana. Mil gracias a aquellos/as (creo que hay chicos que la leen) que están pendientes de esta historia y se han quedado con algunas frases especiales. Quiero contarles que también me he ayudado  
de un libro de motivación personal en algunos momentos, creo que notan que Sakura sufre en algunos momentos de crisis de baja autoestima y creo que no hay que juzgarla porque teniendo a la hermanita esa… Cualquiera dudara de sus capacidades con alguien  
así compartiendo lazos genéticos. Para colmo de males se nos enfermó Sakura, pero afortunadamente llegó su enfermero personal!

También he visto que hay personas que se han animado a seguir mi historia. ¡Arigato! Me gustaría saber sus nombres. Eso me animaría más. Agradezco también a los que desde el capítulo 1 me animan dejando su opinión y sus sugerencias. Sin más que agregar  
espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo me inspiré mucho al escribirlo y me divertí también. Espero que tengan un fin de semana agradable. Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Dejen sus reviews! Chao!


	17. Capítulo 16 Conociéndote más

**Capítulo 16**

 **Conociéndote más.**

-Ni creas que está vez me dejarás solo con Sakura. –El castaño le recriminaba a Eriol mientras entraban al comedor.

-Por favor, sé que te encanta estar con Sakura, ahora vienes a reclamarme. –Acotó Eriol.

-No se trata de eso; no quiero malos entendidos con nadie. – Se sentó Syaoran en una banca mientras tomaba jugo. – ¿Qué dirás a tus amigas cuando te pregunten por Sakura si no tuviste el detalle de ir a visitarla por "tu compromiso"?

-Vamos amigo, no me harás quedar en evidencia. – Eriol le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

-¿Sabes algo? No diré absolutamente nada que te haga quedar como un tonto porque ya lo eres. Pero voy a pasarte factura en el futuro; además es justo que hoy estés presente, ella esperaba vernos a todos. – Este se dedicó a observar a un grupo de niños jugar pelota.

-Y claro que lo haré, la tarde de hoy se la dedicaré totalmente a ella. – Eriol hizo un gesto galante que provocó que el castaño bufara.

-Tú y tus galanterías. – Syaoran lanzó la lata al cesto más cercano poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura se merece lo mejor. – El ojiazul se puso al lado de su amigo.

-Y no creo que tú sepas dárselo. – Syaoran puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Y tú sabes quién es el que si puede? – Eriol sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Porqué tendría que saberlo yo? Pregúntale a ella, tú la conoces desde la secundaria, se supone que tendrías que saber esas cosas. – Syaoran aceleró el paso.

-Hablando de eso; a pesar de conocer a Sakura desde hace algunos años hubo un momento en que ella sufrió de un cambio radical. No sé que le habrá sucedido para que ella cambiara, al principio de nuestra amistad ella era muy amable, cariñosa, servicial con todas las personas, confiaba en todo el mundo y si le correspondía sacrificar algo para ayudar; ella no dudaba y lo hacía… - Eriol guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Pero ella sigue siendo así, no veo tal diferencia. – Syaoran le interrumpió.

-En algo te equivocas amigo, ella apenas tenía 17 años, era una chica muy linda, y lo sigue siendo, tenía muchos admiradores, pero ella simplemente los rechazaba, nunca fue prepotente, aunque… - Eriol volvió a guardar silencio. – De un momento a otro ella limitó el contacto con todos los varones, compañeros de salón incluidos los maestros, pensamos que llegaría a reprobar matemática porque se ausentó por una temporada.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – Syaoran preguntó rápidamente.

-Nunca lo supimos. Incluso dejó de hablarme a mí, hasta que la enfrenté; ella simplemente se puso a llorar en lo que pude aprovechar para abrazarla y transmitirle mi apoyo. – Eriol se acomodó los lentes. – Poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza en sus amigos, pero nunca fue la misma, aun evita el contacto con desconocidos.

-¿Crees tú que ella haya sido…? – Syaoran no terminó de preguntar, se le revolvía el estómago de llegar a confirmar sus teorías.

-Eso, mi lobito, te toca a ti descubrirlo. Cuando las cosas se normalizaron intenté tocar el tema pero ella siempre lo evadía. Ren, Yamazaki y yo hicimos lo que pudimos pero primero teníamos que hacer que ella regresará con nosotros. – Eriol movió los hombros.

-¿Acaso ustedes fueron capaces de hacerle daño? – Syaoran lo quedó viendo con enojo.

-Que cosas dices, ella fue muy clara. Nos dijo que lamentaba haberse alejado. Incluso Rika y Chiharú intentaron conseguir una pista y fue imposible. – Eriol fijó su mirada al cielo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver su hermana? – Syaoran se detuvo, empuñando sus manos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo? –Eriol preguntó.

-No, pero he alcanzado a percibir algunas cosas que definitivamente tendré que averiguarlas. – Entró el castaño al salón de clases.

-Aquí es donde entra el súper perceptivo de mi amigo. – Eriol le sonrió pícaramente. – Tú puedes Xiao.

-Ya cállate Eriol. – Él lo empujó fuera del salón. – Nos vemos en el parqueo, te tocará hacer la cena.

-Claro que si cariño. Tú mandas. – Eriol se despidió lanzando un beso al aire.

-El castaño cerró la puerta de golpe y negó con la cabeza.

-No olviden chicos darle esto a Sakura, servirá para que se distraiga; conociéndola yo creo que está buscando la excusa perfecta para regresar y no se lo permitiremos hasta que ella se recupere totalmente. – Rika le entregaba un libro a Eriol.

-No te preocupes Rika, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Con nosotros estará bien. – Observó a Syaoran con una sonrisa ladina. – ¿No es así Syaoran?

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué dices? – Syaoran observó a Eriol.

-Olvídalo, andas en las nubes. Bien señoritas, estos doctores privados tienen que retirarse para atender a su paciente. – Eriol les extendió la mano a cada una provocando risas en ambas maestras. – Hasta mañana.

-Vayan con cuidado por favor. – Chiharú agitó su mano lentamente.

Después de que Tomoyo se fue bajé a preparar algo para desayunar, me dediqué a ver televisión sin encontrar nada interesante por un buen rato, hasta que una película logró captar mi atención; pocas personas saben pero disfruto mucho de ver películas de acción y toda la humanidad sabe de mi profundo pánico a las películas de suspenso y terror, por alguna razón en las noches de tormenta siento que seré visitada por esos seres inertes o seré testigo de un evento paranormal, el día que eso suceda estoy segura que moriré en el intento de escapar. Después de ver la película me propuse limpiar la casa; aun seguía experimentando los dolores musculares y algunos mareos que no me permitían moverme con facilidad, por esa razón no debía abusar de mi estado; hablé nuevamente con papá y le hice saber de nuevo que estaba mejorando. Me causa algo de risa su constante preocupación por eso se merece todo mi amor, respeto y agradecimiento. Me decidí por comer algo ligero, un sándwich estaría bien, Syaoran me prometió que vendría a preparar algo adecuado para que cenara con todas las de la ley y recuperarme rápidamente. ¿De dónde saca esas cualidades tan poco común en un hombre? Será muy dichosa la mujer que llegue a casarse con él. Y hablando de matrimonio… Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre él, espero tener la oportunidad y algún día saber quién es ese chico tan enigmático pero tan especial que me ha ayudado en estos meses. Para gastar el tiempo que tenía de sobra me puse a leer un libro mientras esperaba que Eriol y Syaoran llegaran de la escuela. Unas horas más tarde el timbre de la puerta interrumpió mi lectura; al abrir la puerta solamente pude sonreír y saludar a quienes llamaban a mi puerta.

-¡Eriol, Syaoran! Pasen adelante. Qué bueno verlos. – La castaña se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Observa esto. – Eriol susurró a Syaoran. – ¡Sakurita! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. ¿Estás bien? – Eriol abrazó a Sakura.

-¿Eriol, q.. qué haces? – Sakura respondió muy nerviosa.

-Desde donde estaba Syaoran observó los gestos y reacciones de su compañera.

-Disculpa Sakura, no pude evitarlo; nos tenías preocupados y ya que ayer no pude venir fue inevitable. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Eriol le regaló una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor, aunque no puedo confiarme y no te preocupes por lo de ayer, entiendo muy bien sus ocupaciones, además Syaoran me acompañó toda la tarde. – Sakura observó al aludido. – ¿No es así Syaoran?

-Así es. – Syaoran contestó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Me alegra que ya te sientas un poco mejor.

-También te lo debo a ti. Llegaste en el momento adecuado. Muchas gracias. – Sakura hizo una ligera reverencia.

-No, no, es, na, nada. – El rostro del castaño se tiño de un ligero color rosa. – No es nada.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda. – Sakura también se sonrojó.

-¿Qué les parece si después de esta linda escena romántica vamos a tomar un poco de té? Estos pasteles se ven deliciosos, Chiharú es muy talentosa. – Eriol se encaminó a la cocina dejando a dos castaños con la mirada fija en el suelo y el rostro sonrojado.

-Oye Eriol. – Sakura le llamó. Yo preparo el té siéntate.

-Eso no mi bella dama. Usted está aun un poco convaleciente así que nuestra misión es cuidarte. Además, traje un té muy especial, es el favorito de nuestro lobo, podrás degustar el té verde Matcha. – Inmediatamente buscó los instrumentos necesarios.

-Ya tuve la oportunidad de probarlo, es muy delicioso. No sabía que te gustara. – Le dedicó una sonrisa para luego buscar a Eriol. – Pero, no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien.

-Eriol tiene razón Sakura. – Syaoran la tomó de un brazo. – Tienes que descansar, además; necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar, sucede algo en la escuela? ¿Hay algún problema con uno de los estudiantes? – Sakura miró a Syaoran con preocupación.

-Siéntate. – Orden que la castaña rápidamente obedeció. – El único problema es que esos chiquillos no dejan de extrañarte, están acostumbrados a ti.

-¿En serio lo crees así? – Sakura se sonrojó. – Yo también los echo de menos. Si no es de eso; ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Para empezar, ¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿estás cumpliendo con las comidas y el tratamiento médico? – Syaoran preguntó muy serio.

-Sí, estoy cumpliendo con todo lo prescrito por el doctor y por ti. – Sakura le sonrió nuevamente. – Agradezco mucho tu preocupación.

-Me preocupa estar con esa maestra más tiempo, es más torpe que tú. – Syaoran escondió rápidamente su rostro con disimulo.

-Sabes que eres cruel, ¿verdad? Pero agradezco tu preocupación, te prometo que regresaré pronto. – Sakura juntó sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. - ¿Sabes? Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Claro, pero, ¿estás bien? Te veo el rostro un poco rojo, tienes fiebre de nuevo. – Le tocó la frente. – No tienes fiebre, ¿te duele algo?

-No, eh, es… Yo… Estoy bien por el momento. – Sakura agitó sus manos. – Es otra cosa.

-Bueno, pregunta. – Syaoran volvió a acomodarse en el mullido sillón.

-Yo tengo una duda. Este , yo, quiero. – Silencio. – Yo quiero saber quién…

-El té está listo. – Eriol gritaba mientras apareció con una bandeja; en ella las tazas y la tetera mientras Sakura saltó por el susto que su amigo le provocó. – Enseguida regreso. Iré por los pasteles. No empiecen sin mí.

Sakura no pudo hacer la pegunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua por la aparición de su amigo Eriol, aunque no le puso tanta importancia porque sabía que contaría con una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo. Se dedicaron a charlar con la castaña que escuchaba muy atenta las anécdotas que ambos le contaban sobre la jornada escolar de los últimos días, manifestándole que toda la escuela le enviaban sus buenos deseos de recuperación para que pronto se integrara con todos ellos.

-Es difícil para mí estar sola en casa. – Sakura afirmaba mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa de centro. – Me da tristeza tanta soledad.

-¿Y tú hermana no te ha acompañado? – Preguntó el chico de lentes.

-No. – Sakura contestó cortantemente. – Solo la vi en la mañana y prefiero que siga así.

-¿Sucede algo con ella? – Eriol volvió a preguntar. – Te has enojado.

-No, no pasa nada. – Sakura cambió el tema rápidamente. – ¿Qué tal ha ido la semana de padres? ¿Tienen alguna noticia relevante?

-Dicen que no hay nada nuevo, solamente que todo va marchando según lo programado. – Eriol se puso de pie. – ¿Quieren más té?

-Así estoy bien. – Sakura contestó. – Gracias.

-Yo igual. – Syaoran agregó. – Te ayudo Eriol.

-Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina y al cerrar la puerta el castaño preguntó. – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres, viste lo que yo vi? – Eriol colocó las tazas en la lava trastos.

-Pude ver dos cosas. La primera fue lo incomoda que se puso con tu abrazo, ¿Qué acaso estás loco? Y la otra fue que al mencionar a la hermana es obvio que algo les pasó porque se molestó. – Syaoran ayudó con la limpieza.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a obtener información? Ella está negando todo. – Eriol pasó sus manos por el cabello. – No puede retroceder.

-Si estás dudando puedo ver que la situación puede ser seria. Lo mejor es preguntarle y no especular a su espalda. – Syaoran buscó salir de la cocina.

-Ahí es donde entras tú mi querido Watson. – Eriol le sonrió con toque de burla.

-Deja tus idioteces inglesas. ¿Watson? – Syaoran bufó. – ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en esto?

-¿Acaso no ves? Ella está muy agradecida contigo, es notable que has venido a en buen momento a su vida. – Eriol le tomó de los hombros. – Eres el elegido.

-Ni creas que yo haré eso, mientras ella no quiera hablar no puedo obligarla o ponerla en evidencia. – Syaoran le observó de reojo. – Ahora vamos que puede pensar otra cosa.

-Claro, nuestra relación amorosa puede salir a la luz. – Eriol lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora qué haremos muchachos? Y no me digan que no puedo hacer nada, estoy enferma no imposibilitada. – Sakura les hizo un puchero. – ¿Dejarán que les ayude?

-Claro que sí pequeña Sakura. – Eriol le sonrió con mucho afecto. – Con una condición.

-Dime. – Sakura juntó sus manos en señal de victoria.

-Syaoran quiere preguntarte algo. ¿No es así lobito? – Eriol observó con una sonrisa a Syaoran que este abrió los ojos como platos al ser mencionado.

-Sí, pero… Este… Yo. – Se aclaró la garganta, de pronto se sintió sediento. – Lo haré después de la cena. – Lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-Está bien, también quiero aprovechar y preguntarte algo. – Syaoran y Eriol se asustaron un poco, ella volvió a hablar. – ¿Qué vamos a preparar?

-¿Qué quieres comer? Tus deseos son órdenes querida Sakura. – Sonrió al ver a la castaña sonrojarse y a Syaoran bufar por lo bajo.

-Umm. – Sakura pensó por unos segundos. – ¿Qué les parece hamburguesas y papas fritas?

-Lo que tú quieras Sakura. – Syaoran agregó. – Si es eso lo que quieres eso será.

-Bueno, entonces nos trasladaremos a la cocina norteamericana. Esta noche haremos hamburguesas. – Eriol levantó el dedo índice. – Vamos a la cocina. ¿Me acompaña señorita?

-Claro, hay que preparar la carne. – Sakura caminó de primera a la cocina.

-¿Tenemos todo Sakura? – Syaoran preguntó.

-Déjame ver. – La castaña abrió la puerta de la nevera. – Creo que tenemos todo, hay carne, tomate, lechuga, cebolla, el pan está en la lacena, acá tengo las salsas; pero no veo papas.

-En ese caso iré a la tienda. – Syaoran se levantó de la silla que antes ocupaba.

-Yo iré Syaoran. – Eriol se movió de la barra. – Quiero comprar otras cosas para la pequeña Sakura.

-Eriol no es necesario que gastes por mí. – Sakura cerró la nevera con los ingredientes que había nombrado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que es un gasto para mí? – Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ni siquiera llegues a pensar que eres una carga para nosotros, eso no te lo perdonaría, estamos acá porque queremos demostrarte nuestra preocupación y lo importante que eres para nosotros. ¿No es así Syaoran?

-Así es Kinomoto. ¿Aun no te queda claro? – La observó con ligera molestia que conmovió a Sakura. – Quiero un chocolate Eriol, del más grande.

-Claro que sí lobito, lo que tú quieras. Regreso en un rato. – Eriol se despidió.

-Deja de hablarme así. – Con enojó hizo su mano un puño. – No te distraigas, ella no puede comer tan tarde.

-A la orden capitán. – Haciendo una señal de soldado salió de la casa, dejando en la cocina a dos castaños sumidos en silencio.

-Bueno, voy a preparara la carne. – Se dio la vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Oye? – Sakura le habló con un ligero temblor. – ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Él no la observó porque estaba preparando la carne.

-Hace un rato me llamaste por mi apellido y sentí que estás enojado, ¿dije algo malo? – Syaoran abrió los ojos con asombro pero ella no lo notó.

-Ya que lo mencionas sí. – Ella observó su ancha espalda con asombro, hasta que lo vio darse la vuelta y observarla, acto que provocó que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. – Me molesta que pienses que no eres una mujer que puede recibir atenciones de los demás, he notado que no crees en el afecto que las personas te brindan. ¿No te quieres a ti misma Kinomoto?

-¿Porqué preguntas eso? Claro que me quiero. Pero, por favor no me llames por mi apellido. – Ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-Te seguiré llamando Kinomoto hasta que me digas la verdad, porque no te creo. Sabes que Eriol y yo estamos aquí por convicción y no por obligación, es más si Eriol no hubiera podido venir de igual manera me tendrías acompañándote, pude haber puesto cualquier excusa para no venir, además que la escuela no me obliga a hacer estas visitas. ¿Quieres qué te diga más?

-Esto es muy difícil para mí. En verdad agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí. No tienes idea de cuan dichosa me siento por tenerlos a ustedes. Acepto que hay cosas en las cuales tengo que mejorar, pero el cambio no se da de la noche a la mañana; algún día tendré el valor y te contaré todo lo que hay acá – Con su dedo índice señalo su corazón. – Aquí y acá. – También señaló su cabeza. – Espero que me entiendas y que tengas paciencia.

-Con una condición. Tienes que grabarte en esa cabeza que te mereces muchas cosas buenas, no eres un estorbo ni mucho menos una carga para ninguno de nosotros, lo hacemos porque nos nace. ¿Te quedó claro? Sakura. – Al escuchar su nombre nuevamente la castaña sonrió.

-Muy claro Syaoran. – En ese instante Sakura se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a Syaoran descolocando notablemente a este y con tono entrecortado esta volvió a hablar. – Gracias por aguantarme.

-Error, yo no te aguanto. Me gusta compartir contigo. – A pesar de estar sorprendido por el gesto no dudó en corresponder al abrazo. – Acabo de recordar algo. ¿Qué querías preguntar?

-Sakura se separó lentamente del castaño. – Disculpa por eso. – Él solamente sonrió. – Bueno, hace rato quería preguntar, ¿quién eres Syaoran? Me di cuenta que sé pocas cosas sobre ti, así que, yo, bueno. Si no quieres contestar no importa.

-No tienes que disculparte. Y en base a tu pregunta creo que no hay mucho que decir, pero si quieres saber, ¿porque no lo dejamos para mañana? Yo creo que mañana estarás de mejor ánimo para hablar y escuchar, ¿te parece si salimos o nos quedamos aquí?

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí y pedimos comida rápida para eso? Creo que es mejor un ambiente propicio para hablar y las calles pueden distraernos. – Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

-Tienes razón. Le diremos a Eriol que mañana tiene libre. – Ante esa última frase ambos rieron.

-¿Podrían contarme el chiste? – Eriol apareció de nuevo por la cocina.

-Vaya, fuiste veloz cuatro ojos. – Syaoran estaba en la cocina friendo la carne mientras que Sakura limpiaba los vegetales.

-Ustedes dos se traen algo. – Eriol los observó acusadoramente. – Vamos Sakura, ¿no piensas decirme nada a mí? – La castaña no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-No hay nada que decirte Eriol, date prisa con las papas Sakura no puede comer tan noche. – Dijo Syaoran dándole la espalda a este.

-Ni crean que olvidaré esta traición. – Eriol hizo con su mano un gesto dramático.

-Vamos Eriol, ¿crees que yo podría traicionarte? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

Tú no pequeña, él sí, es el lobo con más mañas que puedas conocer. Empezaré a ponerme celoso. – Eriol se acercó a Syaoran para freír las papas.

-Que cosas dices Eriol, estás pareciéndote a Ren, ¿acaso se han visto seguido? – Sakura cortaba vegetales.

-¿Quién es Ren? – Syaoran preguntó.

-Ren es un ex compañero de la secundaria y un gran amigo. Es parte del grupo, ¿no es así Eriol? – Sakura preguntó a su amigo ojiazul.

-Sí, gran tipo. Aunque está un poco loco. ¿Quién le ha hecho creer que es todo un galán? – Preguntó Eriol con un toque cómico.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Syaoran preguntó mientras empezaba a preparara las hamburguesas.

-Cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta, porque estoy seguro que algún día lo volveremos a ver, es un ser especial, que anda por ahí queriendo conquistar a todas las chicas que se atraviesan en su camino. – Eriol se quedó cerca de la cocina.

-Estás exagerando Eriol, Ren es un chico muy amable y popular, es por eso que las chicas se acercaban a él, pero sabes de sobra que nunca lo vimos que haya jugado con alguna de ellas, el siempre fue honesto. – Sakura se puso de pie para ayudar a Syaoran.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente discusión. ¿Ya terminaste Eriol? – El aludido asintió. Trae eso acá y ayúdame, Sakura, ve a sentarte por favor. En seguida vamos.

-Está bien. Llevaré las bebidas. – Dicho esto, salió rápidamente al comedor.

-¿Qué diablos te traes Eriol? ¿Quién es ese tipo para haberte provocado tanto? – Syaoran preguntó con el ceño fruncido. – No ayudas a mejorar la situación, ahora evita decir idioteces y vamos a comer.

-Claro que ayudo a mejorar las cosas amigo mío. – Eriol murmuró para salir detrás de él.

-La cena transcurrió con total calma; la compañía de Eriol y Syaoran me estaba ayudando muchísimo a no aburrirme y agradecía mucho el grandioso gesto de estar esta noche conmigo, además Rika y Chiharú a pesar de estar trabajando estaban muy pendientes de mí, buscaré la oportunidad de poder reunirnos y agradecerles todas sus atenciones. También me ha ayudado mucho que Tomoyo haya decidido desaparecer en estos días; de lo contrario, estaría acompañándonos a cenar y haciendo no sé qué cosas para llamar la atención.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? – Eriol preguntó.

-Ahh? Sí, este. Disculpa. ¿Qué decías? – La chica se sonrojó.

-Querida Sakura, no tienes que avergonzarte por tus distracciones. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin tus distracciones? – Eriol colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura. – Les estaba diciendo que mañana nuevamente estarán solos porque mi madre ha pedido hablar conmigo así que considerando la diferencia horaria tiene que ser por la tarde.

-¿Crees que está todo bien? Por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien, tendré compañía de la buena. – Sakura observó a Syaoran que bebía jugo. – ¿No es así, Syaoran?

-Ahh. Umm. – Syaoran se sonrojó. – Espero no te aburras. – Dijo un poco apenado.

-Bueno, si es así yo creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos retiremos para que puedas descansar y también no olvides tomarte la medicina. – Eriol se levantó de la silla. – Me alegra que estés recuperándote querida Sakura, dejaré esto en la cocina.

-Gracias Eriol. – Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió tiernamente.

-Vamos lobo, despídete. Te espero afuera. – Eriol se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Estarás bien, necesitas algo más? – Syaoran preguntó.

-Sí. – Su rostro se tornó en un ligero tono carmín. – Muchas gracia por lo de hace un rato.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, no olvides la medicina. – Syaoran le sonrió. – Qué descanses.

-Claro. Gracias. Hasta mañana. – Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar se dejó caer en la cama viendo hacia el techo dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

-Debo de decir que esta vez la mañana pasó con una rapidez impresionante, hice lo que había acostumbrado a hacer en los últimos dos días, alcancé un punto de concentración tan alto que ni los comentarios ácidos de Tomoyo tuvieron importancia, preparé todo lo necesario para recibir a Syaoran, era muy importante para mi escuchar la historia de su vida, él estaba abriendo las puertas de su vida a mí y si en ese proceso me tocaba a mi retribuir ese gesto contando aquello que lo preocupaba de mi vida, entonces lo haría; ese abrazo que ayer me permití darle me brindó la confianza que él me quería transmitir por medio de palabras y actos desinteresados; no vi ni un solo atisbo de broma o burla en verdad había personas que se preocupaban por mí, personas que querían tenerme en su vida y yo no los alejaría, también los quiero en mi vida, y de alguna manera quería que Syaoran fuera el que más presente estuviera; ese chico grosero, presumido, odioso y amargado me había venido a enseñar mucho; es obvio que me hacía falta mucho camino por recorrer para poder decir algún día con total seguridad que todo estaba bien, pero en parte le debía mucho a él; aprendí a ser más observadora, a tener paciencia; demasiada debería de decir y sobre todo, estaba aprendiendo a no esperar demasiado de las personas porque terminaría decepcionándome; esa es la razón por la cual la actitud de Tomoyo no me estaba afectando últimamente; unos meses atrás seguro estuviera encerrada llorando y preguntándome el porqué de lo que ella me hacía. ¿Algún día ella aprendería la lección? La verdad espero ver ese día llegar, aunque tal vez no pase, Tomoyo sigue pensando que ella merece todo, no importa si en ese proceso provoca el sufrimiento de los demás. Aun me niego a creer que lo que en el corazón de mi hermana allá odio y envidia dirigida hacia mí; yo no soy la culpable de la muerte de mamá, tampoco quise echar a perder la celebración por su graduación, nunca he querido ser el centro de atención en la vida de los demás, siempre he preferido pasar desapercibida y que ella se lleve los aplausos de los demás estoy segura que en algún momento de mi vida encontraré aquello que tanto me hace falta, aquello por lo que tanto he esperado; y cuando lo encuentre no dejaré que nadie me lo quite; ni siquiera mi hermana.

-Eran las dos de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó, la castaña pensaba que Syaoran había podido salir temprano así que se apuró a recibirlo; pero no esperaba ver a esa persona justo al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sakura. – Yukito saludó al momento que le ofrecía un ramo de flores de cerezo.

-¿Yu, Yukito? – La castaña no pudo mencionar nada más.

-¿Cómo estás? Tu hermana me comentó que estabas enferma, veo que tienes un semblante triste. – El joven se acercó para tocar su frente, la chica solo retrocedió.

-Un poco mejor el día de hoy. Pero, pasa por favor, pondré estas flores en agua. – Sakura entró a la cocina. – ¿Dónde las conseguiste? En esta temporada es difícil encontrarlas.

-Tengo un amigo que se dedica al negocio de la floristería, para él no fue nada difícil conseguirlas. – El chico se sentó en el sofá.

-Están muy lindas. Muchas gracias. – Sakura dudó en decir algo, pero inmediatamente se decidió a seguir hablando. – Tomoyo no está, hace mucho se fue a trabajar.

-No vine exactamente por ella, te dije antes que me enteré que estabas enferma y quise venir a verte. – Yukito dijo.

-Agradezco mucho tu gesto, solo espero que Tomoyo no se moleste por lo que estás haciendo. – Ella ofreció un vaso de jugo y galletas.

-A estas alturas no me importa si ella se molesta. – La observó detenidamente. – Has cambiado mucho.

-¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? – Sakura hizo que ignoró el último comentario.

-Digamos que diferencia de prioridades. ¿Tú sabías que ella era así? – Preguntó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? No entiendo. – Ella no le apartó la mirada, antes por miedo a ser descubierta, lo hubiera hecho.

-Definitivamente has cambiado. – Yukito suspiró. – Ella no es como al principio aparentaba ser, me deje llevar por lo que vi aquella noche y cometí un error, disculpa mi atrevimiento; Tomoyo es fría, calculadora y se actúa dejándose llevar por la envidia. Desde el lunes ella ha estado quedándose en mi casa hasta muy altas horas de la noche, cuando le pedí que se quedara para evitar riesgos me contó de tu enfermedad y que quería asegurarse que al menos estabas bien. No tuve hermanos, pero estoy seguro que si los hubiera tenido velaría por su bienestar, no actuaría como lo hacía ella. Sakura... – Silencio por unos segundos. Luego el chico de lentes se levantó rápidamente para tomar ambas manos de Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa y provocando un ligero sonrojo. – Perdona por haberte lastimado aquella noche, me deje llevar por el momento y cometí uno de muchos errores. Perdóname.

-Sakura no dijo nada por unos segundos, solamente se soltó del agarre del chico. – No tengo nada que perdonar Yukito, te dejaste llevar, confiaste más en ella que apenas conocías, claro que cometiste un error, preguntar era lo ideal. No se puede hacer nada más que dar vuelta a la página y seguir con nuestras vidas. ¿No crees? – Al soltar esa pregunta solo pudo sonreír.

-Sakura, no quiero que nada entre nosotros quede mal, quiero enmendar mi error, dame una oportunidad. – El chico de lentes volvió a tomarle las manos.

-Ella puso una de sus manos encima de las de él. – Sabes, en el pasado esa propuesta me hubiera encantado, pero hoy no, no puedo estar con el hombre que mi hermana estuvo en el pasado, eso sería cometer algo de muy mal gusto para mí. También puedo decirte que todo está bien, no hay rencor, nunca lo hubo. Solamente, indirectamente esperé que abrieras los ojos.

-Hay algo en ti Sakura, no lo sé, pero estás más bella que antes. Esa seguridad con la que hablas me confirma que has cambiado, y para bien. ¿Quién es? – Sakura lo observó con duda. – ¿El hombre que ha logrado esto?

-Sakura parpadeo repetidas veces antes de contestar. – No hay ningún hombre en mi vida. ¿No crees que sea capaz de cambiar por mi cuenta? – Sakura soltó rápidamente las manos de Yukito.

-No me malinterpretes. Sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más, pero alguien tiene que haberte ayudado. – Yukito se puso de pie.

-En eso tienes razón, a mi alrededor hay muchas personas que quieren lo mejor para mí y no voy a defraudarlos. – Ella lo imitó.

-En ese caso, felicita al chico que ha podido romper las barreras. – Mencionó con un toque misterioso. – Tengo que irme, espero poder coincidir contigo en el futuro. Gracias por todo y de nuevo te pido que me perdones.

-Yukito, no fastidies con eso del chico, ya te dije que todo está a cómo debe de estar. – Sakura se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yukito se dispuso a salir antes de decir. – Gracias de nuevo por tus atenciones. Espero te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias a ti por la visita. – Antes de cerrar la reja vio a una persona aparecer por el camino. – ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella. – Que bueno que llegas. Pasa. – Un poco alejado Yukito vio la escena, sonrió para luego susurrar con sarcasmo. – Sí, no es por ningún hombre.

Mientras se adentraban a la acogedora casa la castaña no paraba de hablar de lo que pensaba que podían hacer esa tarde, el sujeto que la acompañaba solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, cosa que la inquietó porque hace mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, por esa razón no dudó en preguntarle que le ocurría.

-¿Syaoran? – Silencio. – ¿Está todo en orden? No has dicho nada desde que entramos.

-Disculpa. – El castaño respondió inmediatamente. – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mucho mejor, gracias a tus atenciones y a las de Eriol hoy desperté mucho mejor física y emocionalmente. – Ella hizo un puchero. – ¿Crees que mañana puedo integrarme a trabajar?

-Syaoran no pudo evitar reír ante su gesto de niña pequeña. – No "pequeña" – Hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos. – Lo mejor es que cumplas la semana establecida por el doctor, los cambios de clima pueden afectarte sabes; allá afuera está empezando a hacer frío.

-No es justo. – Ella puso un semblante triste y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué pensaría tu papá si se entera de este descuido? Puedo hablar con él y contarle. – También se dejó en el mismo sofá y la despeinó un poco. Además te prometo voy a compensarte.

-Que cruel eres. ¿Lo sabes? Me pasé un gran rato intentando hacer de mi cabello algo presentable y vienes con esa actitud de chico malo y manipulador a despeinarme. Eres cruel Li, muy cruel. – Hizo el gesto de limpiar una lágrima en su mejilla.

-¿Ahora eres una experta en dramas Kinomoto? Vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas, deberías de estar a cargo de las clases de actuación de tu escuela. – Se quitó el bolso y lo puso en otro sillón.

-Ya, ya. Eres un pesado. – Le sacó la lengua. – Ahora es momento de compensar tu falta. ¿Qué haremos?

-Bien, soy todo tuyo, recuerda que ayer te prometí mostrarte al Syaoran Li que tienes justo frente a ti. – Se levantó haciendo gesto de realeza.

-Ya siéntate. Empieza por contarme todo. Tus más oscuros secretos, tus miedos y ambiciones. – Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – Hablando en serio, cuéntame de ti, qué crees que te depara el futuro, que fue de ti en el pasado.

-Vamos a ponernos cómodos. – Sacó una vela aromática y algunas frutas.

-¿Y todo esto? – Sakura preguntó tomando la vela para sentir su aroma.

-Me gusta estar en lugares con olores relajantes. Es algo que práctico desde hace unos años, además que es justo que comamos algo, estoy seguro que esta platica será algo larga.

-Veo que te gustan las uvas verdes. – Sakura tomó una uva y sonrió al probarla. – Está fresca.

-Oye niña. Después del chocolate, las uvas verdes sin semilla son mis favoritas.

-Nota mental: Syaoran ama el chocolate y las uvas verdes. – Después de ese recordatorio mental Sakura habló. – Bueno, soy toda oídos.

-Bien, ya sabes que nací en Hong-Kong, me crié con mi madre y cuatro hermanas escandalosas que han hecho ya su vida y viven en lugares diferentes, papá falleció de una terrible enfermedad dejándome a mí la misión de continuar con el legado de la familia Li, cosa que no me agrada tanto porque prefiero llevar una vida alejada de los compromisos. Toda mi infancia y parte de mi juventud me vi obligado a cumplir con una serie de aburridos protocolos, incluso estuve bajo la amenaza de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que mi familia quería imponer.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Sakura masculló con sorpresa.

-Sí, eso afortunadamente no pasó. – Syaoran sonrió melancólicamente. – La relación con mi madre no era de lo mejor, casi no hablábamos, no existía ese vinculo madre-hijo que vemos en muchos casos, técnicamente fui criado por uno de los hombres más bondadosos que pueden existir en la Tierra. – Calló por unos segundos. – Hasta que un día… Discutimos fuertemente porque le pedí que me cambiara de escuela, no soportaba los comentarios absurdos y carentes de sentimientos de mis compañeros, eran unos abusivos, fui tachado de bastardo y otros sinónimos, muchas veces fui a parar a detención porque nunca me quedé de brazos cruzados, hasta que un día; estaba en la azotea del colegio, solamente quería tranquilidad y en ese lugar la encontraba, no sé como los idiotas me encontraron y empezaron a golpearme sin razón, me defendí lo más que pude pero me superaban en número, uno de los golpes me turbó tanto que no pude evitar lo que luego pasó; ellos me tomaron en peso y me lanzaron contra la malla que protegía la escuela, afortunadamente dos personas del personal de limpieza vieron todo y lo comunicaron al director.

-Sakura ahogó un grito al taparse la boca. – ¿No te pasó nada grave?

-Estuve tres días en un odioso hospital, cuando mamá se enteró por boca del director, ese día ella dejó todas sus obligaciones a un lado y corrió al hospital pidiéndome perdón por su descuido y por ignorar mis palabras. Los tipos esos fueron suspendidos y enfrentaron un proceso legal por la gravedad del asunto, eran múltiples heridas aunque no de gravedad, mi mamá puede ser un ser implacable cuando tocan lo que más quiere. Aunque el director rogó a mamá que no me cambiara de la escuela así lo hizo, tampoco podíamos dejar a un lado la negligencia de la escuela al no investigar los abusos de ese grupo. Después de mi traslado de escuela pude terminar la secundaria y preparatoria sin mayores incidentes; eso sí, me convertí en un ser más reservado de lo que ya era, no iba a permitir que alguien más se burlara de mí. – El castaño detuvo su narración para tomar un racimo de uvas.

-Cuanta maldad existe en algunas personas. Pero afortunadamente mejoró la relación con tu madre. ¿Por qué elegiste esta profesión; fue por lo que te sucedió? – Sakura se enrolló en el sofá para estar más cómoda.

-Vaya, que perceptiva eres. – Sonrió de medio lado. – En parte, lamentablemente los abusos siguen y por eso quise dedicar mis estudios a indagar que influye en el comportamiento de muchos estudiantes y el porqué se les tacha de problemáticos. También porque no quería dedicarme a velar por el bienestar económico de la familia Li, odio la Administración de Empresas, afortunadamente mamá aceptó mi petición, suena un poco egoísta, pero no iba a cuidar el dinero de una manada de viejos anticuados.

-Ohh. – Sakura dibujó una "O" con su boca. – Cuándo conociste a Eriol y cómo se hicieron amigos?

-¿En serio tengo que hablar de ese necio? – Sakura asintió rápidamente. – Es tú amigo, qué es nefasto por cierto. – Sakura suplicó en silencio, él soltó un improperio. – Está bien. No lo conocí hasta después de un par de meses de estar cursando la carrera de pedagogía y psicología, al parecer el hizo cambio de horario y coincidimos en una conferencia que dirigía un importante psicólogo de Europa, nos sentamos juntos, ignoré su cordial saludo, la verdad no me gustaba su "galantería" siempre se comportó tan correcto con todas las personas y a mi parecer era una actitud un tanto mojigata, pero por más que lo ignoraba el seguía hablándome. Hasta que el decano de pedagogía se fijó en una investigación que se nos asignó de manera individual. Según este, nuestro reporte era digno de un profesional a pesar de apenas estar cursando el primer año de la carrera, por lo que nos invitó a realizar trabajo de campo en una escuela cercana. Ahí pude observar que el tipo este se comportaba de manera profesional y ética, nunca falló a sus obligaciones y siempre estaba presto a ayudar a todos. – Sonrió un poco. – Creo que se parecen en algo. Una tarde me invitó a almorzar, ese día quise aceptar, ahí tuve la oportunidad de ver que es un chico bondadoso y de buenos sentimientos, a pesar de no tener el amor de sus padres por sus constantes viajes, ahí comprendí que en un tiempo sufrimos casi lo mismo. Desde ese día decidí aceptar su amistad. Fue un grave error, no tardó al día siguiente en apodarme "lobito" y dirigirme frases de amor, lo cual me molestaba demasiado, nuestros compañeros reían con cada una de sus ocurrencias que sacaba a cuesta mía. Pero yo nunca lo detuve porque no me ofendía en nada, a raíz de nuestra amistad otros chicos se acercaron a nosotros, gracias a él pude abrirme un poco más y ser más sociable y tener un poco de tacto al dirigirme a los demás. – Guardó silencio, tomó un trozo de manzana con un gesto sombrío, Sakura espero a que este terminara de comer y preguntó.

-¿Sucedió algo después? – Agachó un poco su rostro para tratar de descifrar algo.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? No es la gran cosa. – Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Sí por favor, no te guardes nada. – Sakura le dijo decidida. – Si no es la gran cosa no dudes en contarlo.

-Con el pasar de los meses y crecer en "popularidad" nunca lo vi así, una chica se acercó a nosotros; según ella el profesor de didáctica la envío con nosotros para ayudarle con una investigación. Era una chica diferente a todas las que había visto, era tímida pero decidida, sincera, independiente, muy inteligente y tenía una voz privilegiada, puedo decir que me enamoré de ella cuando apenas llevaba una semana de conocernos. Físicamente no era una súper modelo como las que abundaban en la facultad, ella era muy sencilla y eso me gustó también, no era pretenciosa ni presumida pero se hacía respetar. Nos convertimos en los tres mosqueteros, íbamos juntos a todas partes, al cine, a comer, salíamos de paseo en los días feriados. A pesar de llevarnos bien ella era reservada en algunos aspectos, pero eso nunca me importó porque confiaba plenamente en ella. Yo quería algo más de ella, pero siempre tuve miedo de investigar si ella también quería eso. – Sonrió con melancolía. – Hasta que una tarde, era lluviosa la vi que discutía con un tipo, solo alcancé a ver que ella le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo, la busqué por todos lados hasta que la encontré debajo de un árbol, la lluvia pudo ocultar sus lágrimas pero sus ojos rojos la delataban. Puede sonar muy cliché, al llegar la abracé, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, lloró por un rato más hasta que pudo contarme lo sucedido, el tipo ese la había engañado y ella lo dejó, yo le prometí estar con ella si así lo quería, pasó una temporada difícil, yo siempre estuve ahí para ella. Una tarde pude animarla y salir al cine, irónicamente Eriol no pudo acompañarnos. Cuando la lleve de regreso a su edificio pasó lo que jamás vi venir. Ella me dio un tierno beso, lleno de ternura y eso fue suficiente para perder el control, nos besamos y eso fue suficiente para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Decidimos empezar una relación, el idiota de Eriol nos acompañaba en ocasiones alegando que no le gustaba ser violinista. Te juro que pensé establecer una formal relación con ella, tenía planes de buscar un lugar para vivir con ella. – Se levantó para estirarse un poco y se acercó a la chimenea para observar unas fotografías. - ¿En serio así te peinabas? – Sakura se asustó de su volátil cambio de humor.

-Continúa por favor. – Ella habló seriamente.

-Claro jefa. – Hizo gesto de soldado. – Llevábamos más de un año de relación, yo sentía que todo estaba bien, era lo más cariñoso que podía ser, pero había algo en ella que me perturbaba, la sentía distante y distraída. Cuando le iba a pedir que se mudara conmigo tuve que ausentarme por una semana porque mamá había enfermado. Cuando regresé a la universidad lo primero que me sorprendió fue que ella no me estaba esperando, la busqué por todo el campus pero no di con ella, la llamé, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Logré verla hasta la mañana siguiente, ella estaba con un semblante de miedo, tenía ojeras y no decir que estaba pálida, me aseguró que tenía muchas tareas, lo dejé pasar. Una semana más tarde ella estaba peor, se ausentó varios días, estaba decidido a encontrar la respuesta. Llegué a su habitación, al tocar la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa porque en ese instante me recibió un tipo que no pude reconocer pero lo que más me impactó fue lo que ella me dijo.

Me confesó que el tipo ese era nada más y nada menos que su ex novio, supuestamente el dichoso engaño fue un error, ella confundió las cosas y se dejó llevar por los celos, antes de yo ausentarme ellos se citaron en algún lugar que no recuerdo y se dejaron llevar por la pasión, me engañó y lo que resultó de ese engaño fue un embarazo. No dije nada más y me fui, era obvio que entre ella y yo todo había terminado, ella estaba con el amor de su vida y a mí me tocaba hacerme a un lado. Me costó superarlo, pero lo logré. Me sumí en un mundo de odio y tinieblas, me ausenté de la universidad una semana, hasta que Eriol llegó al rescate, me llevó a embriagarme y pude sacar todo el dolor que había dejado para mí solo. Después de eso me escondí detrás de mi semblante de ogro o de Grinch como dices, dejé de desconfiar de las mujeres, desde esa mujer no tuve una relación estable, solo eran encuentros casuales, no permitía que ellas intentaran saber de mi ni yo de ellas. Hasta la fecha sigue siendo algo similar. Solo que en mayor intensidad. Y ese querida Sakura soy yo. El gran Syaoran que querías conocer, mucho cuidado con ahora querer huir de mi porque te seguiré para hacerte pagar.

-Créeme que después de esto no me apartaré de ti. – Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. – Vamos a comer algo. – Y se perdieron por la cocina.

 **Ya. Estoy muerta, he pasado mis límites jamás pensé que escribiría tanto, ni para mi tesis. Pero les presento en este capítulo a Syaoran, espero les agrade este personaje. Sin más que agregar los espero en los comentarios y les deseo que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Cambio y fuera.**

 **Pdt: Creo que el siguiente capítulo estará mejor.**


	18. Capítulo 17 Las Apariencias engañan

**Capítulo 17**

 **Las Apariencias engañan.**

Dos castaños se encontraban muy cómodos preparando un bocadillo porque ese día estaría dedicado a ver alguna película y seguir conociéndose el uno al otro; estaba la cocina en silencio, no era incómodo porque estaban concentrados y sin querer sus pensamientos estaban en algunos sucesos del pasado. La reciente confesión que Syaoran le hizo de su pasado la tenía pensando muchas cosas así que se animó a preguntar, ya que habían acordado ser honestos ese día y preguntar si había algo que los hiciera dudar.

-¿Syaoran? – El chico emitió un gesto con la boca invitándola a continuar. – ¿Nunca le guardaste rencor a esa chica, pudiste superarla rápido?

-Sentía que muchas cosas ya no tenían sentido, no quería saber nada de nadie, Eriol tuvo que soportarme por un tiempo, mis comentarios ácidos, mi poco sentido del humor, él fue un gran apoyo. Aunque después de esa relación me di la oportunidad de conocer otras mujeres y no cometer el mismo error juré que no volvería a confiar en nadie, si alguien quería acercarse a mí tendría que ganarse mi confianza… Nunca le hice daño a ninguna mujer, aunque siempre estuve muy atento a su comportamiento y buscaba alguna señal que me dijera que no era conveniente estar con ella… – Sakura lo interrumpió. – Pero, por lo que veo en ti aun sigues desconfiando de la gente.

-Puede ser, la verdad es que ahora considero que no puede ser cualquiera el que puede ganar mi confianza, eso se llama no ser ingenuo, me doy a los demás, pero no permito que me utilicen, en una parte le agradezco a ella que me ayudó a abrir los ojos y a Eriol que estuvo ahí acompañándome; no se te ocurra decirle algo, sería insoportable estar escuchándole decir que me ama, que sabía que somos el uno para el otro. – Estas últimas frases las hizo imitando a su amigo inglés.

-Puedo imaginar esa escena. – Sakura sonrió. – Tienes razón, Eriol es un buen amigo; lo conozco desde hace muchos años y también me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles, aunque yo me negara a recibir su ayuda. – Tomó una taza con dulces y otra con palomitas. – ¿Vamos a sentarnos ya?

-Claro, vamos. – Salió de de la cocina con ella. – Eriol es especial, me acompañó en todo momento, incluso cuando quería estar solo él sabía cómo hacerme sentir en compañía.

-¿Y piensas seguir buscando a esa persona especial? – Sakura abrió los ojos intempestivamente, no se dio cuenta cuando salió esa pregunta de su boca. – Lo siento, eso no tienes que contestarlo.

-No pasa nada. – El castaño sonrió y se sentó en un extremo. – No ando buscando el amor; sí es eso lo que quieres saber, creo que es un sentimiento efímero, si se presenta la oportunidad de querer a alguien no la dejaré ir, mientras tanto estoy tranquilo, no me hace falta nadie. ¿Y tú? – Syaoran aprovechó el rumbo que tomó la conversación para intentar obtener alguna pista y comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Yo qué? – Sakura dudó. – ¿No estás en una relación, o sí? – Syaoran preguntó rápidamente. – No, no tengo novio. – Ella respondió igual de rápido.

-Por un momento pensé que ese chico al que estabas despidiendo era algún pretendiente. – Le brindó una sonrisa picara.

-No, él era el novio de mi hermana. – La castaña dijo con un semblante de melancolía.

-No me digas que tu hermana está aquí. – Syaoran se sintió incómodo. -No, ella no está aquí. – Rápidamente Sakura respondió para tranquilizarlo. – Él solo vino a visitarme al enterarse que estaba enferma. Es algo complicado.

-Bueno, la verdad no quisiera encontrarla por aquí. – Se relajó un poco. Tengo que confesarte que me incómoda su presencia y eso que nada más una vez la he visto. ¿Pero, qué es lo complicado? Recuerda que hoy era el día en que diríamos todo, tal vez no tengamos esta oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

-La verdad no es nada relevante Syaoran. – Sakura comió rápidamente palomitas. – ¿Qué película veremos? -Ninguna señorita. – Syaoran apartó los discos del alcance de ella. – Sabes muy bien que estamos trabajando en este problema que tienes, así que vas a contestarme, además yo te conté algo que pocas personas saben.

-Está bien. – Sakura se dejó caer derrotada. – ¿Qué quieres saber? -Muy bien. Primera pregunta. – Dijo Syaoran mientras se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Por qué no tienes novio?

-Por qué no quiero. – Sakura observaba el tazón como si fuera lo más entretenido. -Sabes que esa no es una respuesta. Tengo toda la tarde pequeña. – Dijo Syaoran.

-Está bien. – Ella bufó. – Nunca he sido tan oportuna para los noviazgos, han sido pocos la verdad y una vez prometí al cielo que nunca tendría novio, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, mi forma de ser al parecer no es del agrado de muchos y no permitiré que alguien me quiera cambiar.

-Eso no es excusa. – Él la observó. – Es muy bueno que no permitas que la gente te diga que hacer de tu vida, pero no debes de negarte a querer a alguien; estoy seguro que encontrarás a la persona que sepa valorarte tal y como eres.

-Syaoran, eso no va a pasar. Los hombres me consideran poca cosa, incluso muchos dicen que soy aburrida y rara. – Sakura agachó la cabeza. -Sabes bien que esas personas son unos cabezas huecas que se dejan llevar por las apariencias. – Él puso una mano en su hombro. – Yo quiero que seas feliz, que te permitas sentir y que puedas amar a alguien.

-Eso jamás va a suceder. – Sakura salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Oye! Espera. – El chico salió inmediatamente tras ella. – Sakura, ¿Dónde estás? – Al llegar a la segunda planta de la casa él no supo en cuál de las habitaciones buscar, no quería cometer el error de entrar sin permiso y provocar una confusión por lo que se animó a tocar en cada una de las puertas; en las dos primeras no obtuvo respuesta, hasta que llegó al final del pasillo encontrándose con el único cuarto, este indicaba que alguien estaba ahí. – Sakura, ¿estás bien, porque te has puesto así? Vamos a hablar. – El castaño se apoyó en la puerta para tratar de escuchar alguna señal.

-Vete por favor, disculpa las molestias que te he causado en este tiempo. Buscaré el modo de pagar lo que has hecho por mí, pero es un caso perdido. De nuevo te pido que me disculpes. – Sakura dijo entre sollozos.

-Sakura por favor, no sé lo que te sucedió en el pasado, pero no puedes permitir que atormente tu presente, vamos, quiero ayudarte; me ofendes cuando dices que eres una molestia. Abre la puerta, estoy siendo muy paciente. – Syaoran dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Quiero estar sola Syaoran, ¿es mucho pedir? Siempre he estado así, no hay mayor diferencial así que por favor vete. Solo quiero dormir, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado dormir y nunca más despertar. – La castaña no dijo nada más y siguió llorando.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en cometer una locura en mi presencia Sakura, abre la maldita puerta. – Syaoran golpeó fuertemente, desde el otro lado Sakura solo se estremeció. – Soy capaz en este mismo instante de tumbar la puerta, peor aún, puedo llamar a tu papá a la Universidad y contarle de lo que estás pensando en este instante. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tu papá deje lo que está haciendo por una niña berrinchuda que no acepta ayuda? – Solo se escuchó el cantar de un grillo. – Escucha bien Sakura, tienes un minuto para abrir esa puerta, son las seis de la tarde, sabes muy bien las dificultades que pasará tu padre para venir hasta acá; si después de sesenta segundos no abres iré a llamarlo. Empiezo a contar.

Syaoran empezó a contar lentamente hacia atrás, estaba seguro que ella abriría la puerta tarde o temprano, no se perdonaría causarle molestias a su padre, mucho menos se permitiría un escándalo en el vecindario así que pacientemente continuó con el conteo. – Diez segundos, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Bien Sakura no digas que no te lo advertí, regreso en un momento, iré a llamar a tú papá.

-Inmediatamente escuchó un sonido brusco, algo cayó desde una altura considerable venir del cuarto de Sakura. – Oye, no hagas nada. Abriré la puerta. – Cuando Syaoran se dio la vuelta para ver a la castaña, la encontró desde el suelo tratando de abrir la puerta. – No lo llames.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – Rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse. – Vamos, siéntate. ¿Fue un mareo?

-No, estoy bien. Recuerda mi torpeza genética. – Ella contestó con sarcasmo agachando la cabeza.

-Sakura, deja de sufrir en silencio por favor, no es sano para ti. Si quieres superar lo malo del pasado tienes que dejarlo ir, nunca olvidarás pero aprenderás a vivir con el recuerdo y te servirá para tu crecimiento personal. Deja de hacerte daño, nunca serás un estorbo para nadie, mucho menos una carga, no eres una carga para tu familia, mucho menos para nosotros, hemos visto muchas cosas en las que queremos ayudarte pero si tu no lo permites no podemos hacer nada. – Syaoran se agachó a la altura de ella.

-Syaoran si supieras. – Ella volvió a llorar y se abrazó al castaño.

-Llora lo que quieras, aquí estoy para limpiar tus lágrimas, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que no sufras solo pídelo. – Syaoran acariciaba su espalda delicadamente.

-No hay nada que pueda compensar esto que llevo. – Sakura dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Y si lo intentas?, tal vez pueda encontrar algo que te ayude a sentirte un poco mejor. – Syaoran intentó levantarle el rostro para poder observarla. – Hablo en serio Sakura.

-Solo prométeme una cosa. – Él asintió. – No le cuentes a nadie por favor. Esto nadie lo sabe y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Juro solemnemente que no diré nada a nadie. – Él sonrió. – Ahora ponte cómoda.

Creí que lo de Harry Potter era para Eriol. – Ella sonrió levemente para que en cuestión de segundos volver a su semblante triste.

-Ese es el innombrable, ya no lo invoquemos por favor. – Él también buscó una mejor posición. – Bien, te escuchó. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

-Ella suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la pared, tratando de evadir el rostro de Syaoran. – Hay una razón por la cual yo me prometí no fijarme en nadie, pasar soltera el resto de mis días. – Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y guardó silencio por unos segundos, Syaoran no dijo nada. – Hace 5 años estaba sola en casa, papá estaba dirigiendo una excavación, resulta que ese día Tomoyo regresó a casa con unos amigos; de donde eran no lo sé, solamente eran dos hombres, cuando bajé a recibirla ella me pidió que la acompañara, quería que conociera a sus amigos, todavía recuerdo lo que dijo: "estoy segura que hay uno con el que podrías llevarte bien." – Sakura hizo gestos de comillas con las manos. – Acepté solamente por un rato porque tenía que seguir estudiando y ya era un poco tarde. – Está vez Sakura se dejó caer en la cama. – Sabes, esto es muy difícil para mí.

-Solo puedo decirte que quiero ayudarte. – Contestó con semblante serio.

-Lo sé. – Se revolvió el cabello. – Voy a continuar. Estuve un rato con ellos, el tipo ese me preguntaba cosas personales, solamente le respondía por compromiso, llegó a preguntarme si tenía novio. Pude darme cuenta que ellos tres habían tomado licor, aunque de los tres Tomoyo era la más afectada. Cuando me enteré de eso me disculpé diciendo que me sentía indispuesta, pensé que me había librado de ellos, pero… – Sakura guardó silencio, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó el rostro. – Después de unos minutos solo se escuchaba silencio, pensé que se habían ido, en eso tocaron a la puerta, pensaba que era Tomoyo y como estaba viendo en mi armario solamente pude sentir cuando me tomaron por sorpresa, era él, me asustó muchísimo. Me tiró de la fuerza a la cama, posicionándose encima de mí, narrarte lo que sucedió después de eso creo que no tendría sentido, solo sé que mi hermana estuvo ahí y no hizo nada para ayudarme. Nadie se enteró de eso, pasé los días me espantosos de mi existencia después de la muerte de mamá y de mi accidente.

-¿Accidente? – Syaoran interrumpió.

-Sí, tuve un accidente teniendo diez años. – Sakura le mostró la cicatriz. – Pero eso ahora es irrelevante. Pensé que quedaría embarazada, mi miedo fue tan grande que llegué a presentar un embarazo psicológico. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba bien en ese parte prometí que nunca dejaría que un hombre se acercara a mí, nunca dejaría que me pasara eso de nuevo, nunca me enamoraría, esa fue mi promesa. Pero, eso fue hasta que apareció él.

-¿Quién es él? – Syaoran preguntó.

-Yukito, el chico que viste hace un rato. – Sakura se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que caía. – Bueno, a Yukito lo conozco desde la secundaría, era parte del grupo, fue amor a primera vista, pero nunca se lo confesé, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, después cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes en la universidad y no volví a verlo hasta hace unos meses. Cuando creí que podría confesarle lo que sentía… – Sakura rió amargamente. – Apareció Tomoyo de nuevo en escena.

-¿A esa mujer que le pasa, está loca? – El castaño se puso de pie molesto.

-Siéntate por favor, no he terminado. – Ella esperó a que Syaoran obedeciera. – Sabes, que he aprendido a admitir mis culpas y no buscar chivos expiatorios. Yo soy culpable de que estas cosas me pasen, si tan solo pudiera decir lo que siento totalmente y no dejar que nadie me manipule, como tú hiciste hace un rato. – Lo vio de reojo. – Regresando a Tomoyo; el día en que confesaría mis sentimientos pensaba que sería correspondida, así lo sentía; pero en un momento en que estaba conversando con Eriol ella apareció y se adelantó a los acontecimientos. Resulta que también Tomoyo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yukito y él correspondió a esos sentimientos.

-Estás mal Sakura, tú no eres la culpable de lo que ese idiota te hizo, ninguna mujer es culpable de una violación; ese es un maldito pensamiento machista que aún la sociedad no ha podido dejar de usar; "el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite" ninguna mujer tiene porque sufrir esas cosas, solo un desquiciado mental puede hacer eso. – Syaoran daba vueltas en la habitación de Sakura. – ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?

-Porque estaba sola… ¿Además, además; quien me iba a creer? Tomoyo entró con ellos a la casa, obviamente creerían que fue algo de mutuo acuerdo; tampoco quería causarle problemas a mi papá. Siempre ha cuidado su trabajo y verse en una situación de estas obviamente le hubiera afectado. – Sakura solamente suspiraba e hipaba de vez en cuando.

-Déjame ver si he entendido; a los diez años tuviste un terrible accidente, luego de eso fuiste abusada en tu propia casa y con tu hermana siendo culpable por traer a esos tipos… Y no me contradigas porque así es. – Syaoran puso el dedo índice en la boca de la castaña. – Cuando quisiste darte la oportunidad de confesar tus sentimientos tu hermana se te adelantó haciendo lo mismo. ¿Es así o me equivoco? – Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque Tomoyo te ha hecho daño en estos años? Yo tengo mi teoría pero quiero saber tú opinión.

-Yo creo que está resentida por sucesos del pasado que de algún modo la han afectado a ella también. Y encontró una manera de desquitarse, ya te dije que no la culpo porque mi responsabilidad era la de ponerle un alto a esta situación desde los primeros incidentes. Nunca debí dejarla que me dijera que hacer y no hacer con mi vida, jamás hubiera dejado que ella menospreciara mi forma de vestir y de ser. Mi error está en haber permitido que sus críticas destructivas mermaran mi autoestima hasta llegar el punto de no hacer algo a menos que ella lo aprobara. – La castaña soltó un suspiro.

-En una parte tienes razón, solo tú tienes el poder de mandarla al carajo, nadie más; pero estoy seguro que lo que ella también te tiene es envidia, si te criticaba absolutamente todo lo que hacías es por eso, de alguna manera quiere ser como tú; eres una persona noble, bondadosa, honesta, solidaria y muy cariñosa. – Colocó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre la mejía de Sakura y quitó con el pulgar una lágrima que caía. – A menos que conmigo seas otra cosa, eso es lo que yo veo en ti, puedo percibir que las personas que están a tu alrededor lo hacen con buenas intenciones, tal vez ella no tenga verdaderos amigos y personas que se preocupen por ella como lo hacen por ti, y eso no es tu culpa.

-¿Pero porque ella me tendría envidia? Ella se desenvuelve en el mundo de la moda, yo soy una maestra, ella tiene un cuerpo estilizado y unos ojos hipnóticos, además ella hace cosas que yo no haría. No lo entiendo. – Ella decidió tener contacto con el chico a pesar de que su cercanía la tenía nerviosa.

-¿Qué no ves el problema? – Él se fue apartando lentamente al notar la tensión de la chica. – Ante todas esas "características internas y externas" ella no ha podido ser capaz de tener una relación basada en sentimientos verdaderos y nobles, ese es su problema. ¿Por qué terminó con aquel hombre que vino hace un rato?

-Me comentó que lo hizo porque se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, me confesó que se dejó llevar por el momento y que en ella no habían sentimientos verdaderos hacia él. – Ella comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta.

-¿Quieres más respuestas a tus dudas? – Él tomó las manos de la castaña. – Es envidia lo que ella tiene, ya que no es capaz de mantener relaciones personales sin volverlas toxicas, en cambio tú; tienes muy buenos amigos y estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a alguien especial podrás compartir momentos muy bonitos y agradables.

-A veces es tan difícil de creer, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante seguiré luchando contra todos los comentarios negativos, venga de quien vengan. – Sakura sonrió muy agradecida a Syaoran.

-Un consejo más. "Haz siempre lo mejor." Si siempre haces lo mejor que puedes, nunca te recriminarás ni te arrepentirás por nada. – Él le regaló una sonrisa, a la misma vez le alborotó el cabello. – Por cierto, atesora estos momentos, nunca sabes cuando me volverás a ver así, y en la próxima tumbaré la puerta, siempre lo he querido hacer. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre.

-Claro, yo también tengo hambre. – Se levantó para salir detrás de Syaoran deteniéndose para hacer algo; lo jaló del brazo y aprovechó la sorpresa de él para abrazarlo por más de cinco segundos. – Gracias por ser así.

-No te aproveches Kinomoto, te saldrá muy caro. – Syaoran acarició levemente la castaña cabellera de la chica de ojos verdes. – En serio tengo hambre, muévete.

-Claro Grinch, vamos a comer. – Y con esa última frase se perdieron camino a la cocina.

-Ni yo sé en qué momento llegué a tener esta plática tan delicada con Syaoran. Juré que nunca hablaría de esto, pero aunque me costó mucho aceptar que necesitaba hablar, lo hice. Una sensación de paz me recorrió el alma al escuchar de la boca de Syaoran decirme que nada de lo que sucedió era mi culpa, tenía miedo que llegara a pensar mal de mí, su opinión se ha convertido en algo muy importante para mí y me dolería perder su amistad por algo o alguien, después de sus reconfórtales y consoladoras palabras bajamos a la cocina para cocinar, pero era tan grande el hambre que preferimos pedir comida a domicilio, no teníamos ánimos de cocinar en ese momento, minutos después nos sentamos a comer mientras mirábamos una película, decidimos una de Star Wars; era eso o ver algo de terror y mi corazón no resistiría tantas emociones fuertes en un solo día. A medida que fue avanzando la película mis ojos se fueron cerrando y sin querer me quedé dormida sobre el hombro de Syaoran, al parecer el también porque cuando fui abriendo los ojos la película ya había terminado y el no apagó el reproductor de video, ya que este solo tenía la pantalla en espera, pude sentir que su respiración era lenta y relajada, me di la oportunidad de observarlo un poco más de cerca; sus cejas pobladas y sus pestañas largas, también pude notar que su ceño involuntariamente su frunce, eso me causó algo de gracia; su nariz fina y esos labios que me invitaban a querer besarlos, a pesar de tener unos rasgos delicados su aspecto varonil se impone a donde sea que va. Tuve que reprimir esas ganas de besarlo, para empezar no soy de esas valientes que se avientan a besar a un chico, soy tímida en ese aspecto y también lo hice porque Syaoran empezó a moverse así que lo mejor que puede hacer era volver a hacerme la dormida.

-Rayos, Sakura se durmió y ya es un poco tarde, tengo que regresar al apartamento… Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas, se esfuerza enormemente por complacer a los demás y se olvida de su propio bienestar, quiere complacer a los demás en todo. Es una chica muy entregada en todo lo que hace sin obviar su belleza interna y externa, aunque no lo quiera aceptar esos ojos que parecen ser un par de bellas esmeraldas, su cabello castaño con algunos destellos dorados que provocan acariciarlos, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su cuerpo… Bien podría dedicarse al modelaje y tener muchas propuestas con grandes marcas aunque ella no lo acepte y esos labios eso pequeños labios rosas que al hablar parece una sirena que invita a probar el manjar más delicioso que seguro son sus besos, como un hombre puede dejar ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella; bien podría ser la mujer perfecta en muchos sentidos, sí tan solo aceptara que es una mujer bella, hermosa, inteligente y que debe de tener más seguridad en sí misma, no dejarse intimidar por nadie, estoy seguro que tendría a muchos hombres a sus pies, ese tal Yukito dejó ir algo muy valioso por tonto, si yo tuviera esa oportunidad, juraría que no la dejaría escapar.

Sin saber ambos estaban en la misma situación, grabando a detalle cada uno de sus detalles físicos e internos, volviéndose a quedar dormidos por un momento más, hasta que el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar repetitivamente provocando que estos dos reaccionaran lentamente hasta que se percataron de que estaban en una posición un poco comprometedora; ella apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño y la mano derecha sobre su pecho, él, en cambio con la mano izquierda la sostenía en un gesto protector; rápidamente se separaron ambos muy sonrojados por despertarse en esa posición.

-Tengo, tengo que, contestar, discúlpame. – Ella se dio la vuelta para tomar el celular que estaba en un mueble cercano. – Hola, sí dime. ¿Hasta cuándo regresas? Está bien. Claro que puedo sobrevivir sin ti, no es que en estos días tú hayas sido la que me esté acompañando en estos días. – Ella guardó silencio unos minutos. – Tranquila, estoy bien, no frustres tu viaje por mí. Claro, nos vemos algún día. – Ella cortó la llamada resoplando en el acto.

-¿Todo bien? – Se animó a preguntar, estaba con la mirada concentrada en la alfombra y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. – Ella contestó. – Sí, solo era mi hermana; no vendrá a dormir en estos días, tiene un importante desfile en otra ciudad. – Resaltó la última oración con los dedos índice y medio. – No es que gracias a ella esté bien, de no ser por ustedes en verdad estuviera sola, muchas gracias Syaoran. – Ella le regaló una sonrisa con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Me alegra que ya estés en mejor condición. – Él observó su reloj. – Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Es algo tarde. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro que sí, sabes que eres bienvenido siempre. – Sakura se encaminó a la salida. – De nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, me siento mucho mejor al haber sacado tanto, nunca lo había hecho.

-Gracias a ti por haber confiado en mí para hablar, aunque haya tenido que recurrir a medidas un poco drásticas. – Él sonrió con cierta vergüenza. – Por cierto, lo que hiciste hace rato… Muy bien.

-Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda. De nuevo gracias. – Sakura se sonrojó. – Nos vemos mañana, vete con cuidado. – Hasta mañana, que descanses. – Se despidió sacudiendo la mano. – Sakura cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de espaldas en ella hasta tocar el suelo. – Qué día más intenso. – Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua, apagó las luces de la sala y la cocina dirigiéndose a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir, tomó un libro y leyó por un rato para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo, seguro que esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

En los días previos a terminar la semana de incapacidad todo sucedió con tranquilidad; por las mañanas se dedicaba a labores sencillas porque no quería dejar su casa con desorden antes de que su padre regresara; se dedicó a lavar ropa a limpiar algunos muebles y a estar pendiente de su trabajo ya que al regresar sabía que la esperaba mucho papeleo atrasado y también tenía que ponerse al día con las novedades de esa semana. Por las tardes esperaba ansiosa a sus amigos que le hacían compañía, ella les aseguró que ya se encontraba mejor para estar sola, pero ambos chicos le aseguraron que les gustaba visitarla para compartir con ella y no se sintiera tan sola, se dedicaban a ver películas y a cocinar diferentes platillos ingleses, chinos y japoneses; los tres pasaron buenos momentos y más la castaña, mejor compañía no pudo tener en esos días de soledad, no menospreciaba la preocupación de su padre y sus amigas, pero esa semana le sirvió para conocer a Syaoran en muchos aspectos que en el trabajo no tenían oportunidad.

El sábado su papá regresó poco antes del almuerzo y se encontró a Sakura preparando el almuerzo, rápidamente el tomó su lugar para dedicarse a cuidarla como tenía que haberlo hecho desde hace días, aunque el trabajo no se lo permitió.

-Hija ve a recostarte un rato, yo terminaré aquí. – Decía Fujitaka. – Papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes, puedo quedarme aquí, estar en el cuarto me aburre a estas horas. – Sakura se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta.

-Sé muy bien que eres incansable, como tu madre, pero pasaste muchos días sola y me dio tristeza y preocupación no poder acompañarte. – Dijo con semblante triste. – Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. – Papá, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, si bien estaba muy enferma no estuve sola, todas las tardes Eriol y Syaoran venían a hacerme compañía, incluso me ayudaban a cocinar, estuve muy bien cuidada, sé que tienes una responsabilidad en la universidad, no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que te quedaras conmigo sabiendo que era una semana muy importante para ti.

-Mi pequeña Sakura, eres justo como tu madre, siempre te sacrificas por los demás, sigo lamentando no haber estado contigo, por eso este fin de semana te compensaré preparando tus platillos favoritos, mañana en el almuerzo haré el okonomiyaki que a ti tanto te gusta. – Él correspondió al abrazo de su hija sujetando sus brazos. – Sabes, también quiero agradecer a tus amigos así que tienes que prometerme que los invitaras a cenar próximamente. Prepararé algo especial y quiero conocer a ese joven que tanto te ayudó en estos días.

-¿Lo dices en serio papá? – Su progenitor la observaba sonriente mientras asentía con la cabeza. – No puedo esperar a verlos el lunes para decirles. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Puedes ir preparando una ensalada. – Fujitaka respondió.

Ese fin de semana pasó rápidamente entre las atenciones de su padre y los ricos platillos que preparó para ella. En su mente estaba vagando la idea de encontrar la manera de agradecer a ambos chicos por todas las atenciones que estos le brindaron en esa semana, su papá ya le había reiterado la invitación a cenar que este le había mencionado días antes, eso era por parte de su progenitor, pero ella quería de alguna manera agradecerles ese gesto desinteresado de haber estado acompañándola toda esa semana.

 **Hola a todos. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana, la mía no fue tan buena que digamos, pero escribir me relaja y me distrae un poco de aquello que me causa incomodidad. Ya falta poco para que salga el nuevo número del Manga de Sakura, les cuento que yo no he leído el anterior, siempre se me olvida. Tal vez me dé el chance de leerlo un día de estos, irónicamente tengo la computadora y no lo hago. Bueno, en fin, espero les guste este capítulo, acá sale a la luz aquello que Sakura ocultaba del mundo, algo no muy grato de contar la verdad, por esa razón no lo detallé tanto, además, no sé aun como escribir ese tipo de escenas; cuando llegue el momento necesitaré ayuda estoy segura. Pero acá está Syaoran para demostrar que aun hay personas en las cuales se puede confiar. Espero les guste este capítulo, es muy importante para mí y si hay algo que no les gustó del capítulo les recuerdo que pueden hacérmelo saber; les recuerdo SOY UNA NOVATA. Sin más que agregar me despido, esperando leer sus reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Capítulo 18 Otra perspectiva

**Solamente Capítulo 18**

 **Otra Perspectiva.**

-Hoy por fin regreso a trabajar, estoy muy emocionada porque ya me siento de maravilla, veré nuevamente a mis compañeros de trabajo y a mis estudiantes, espero no encontrarlos acostumbrados a la maestra sustituta, hoy decidí levantarme un poco más temprano  
para llegar a la escuela con tiempo de sobra y decorar el salón de manera especial para todos, además, también tengo que encontrar una manera de agradecerle a los chicos el apoyo que me han dado estos días, pasé todo el fin de semana pensando en algo  
que hacer por ellos pero aun no encuentro que cosa sería ideal para ellos, sé que a Syaoran le encanta el chocolate y a Eriol le gusta mucho la literatura, los deportes y hacer bromas un poco chistosas por no cederle completamente la razón. Podría  
hacer o comprar algo para ellos, también está el plan de invitarlos a salir o ir a algún lugar especial, podría ser el acuario, el parque de diversiones o el cine; definitivamente el cine no, porque no tendríamos oportunidad de conversar por estar  
concentrados en la película, definitivamente tendré que pedir ayuda nuevamente a las Rika y Chiharú, además que ellas también formaran parte de todo esto porque tengo que agradecer su preocupación, me escribían todas las tardes para saber de mí y  
también me enviaron algunos postres.

-Que bueno es volver a verte Sakura. – Chiharú se acercó a ella. – Ya estás mucho mejor por lo que veo.

-Sakura, que alegría nos da verte de nuevo. – Rika también se acercó. – Lamentamos mucho no haberte podido visitar.

-No tienen que pedir disculpas chicas, entiendo muy bien que había responsabilidades de por medio. – Puso una mano en el hombro de cada maestra. – Además que estuvieron escribiéndome y mandándome deliciosos bocadillos. Muchas gracias.

-Nos tomó totalmente por sorpresa el día que no llegaste, no tuvimos noticias tuyas hasta en la tarde. – Dijo Rika.

-Lamento mucho no haberles avisado, pero ese día no me sentía muy bien por la mañana, mi papá fue el que habló con Kaho y yo tuve fuerzas hasta en la tarde que hablé con ella para explicar bien mi situación. – La castaña hizo una reverencia.

-No te disculpes más Sakura, a pesar de tu enfermedad tuviste dos chicos dispuestos a cuidarte, esa fue la mejor parte de tu semana ¿no? – Chiharú la empujó levemente.

-Que cosas dices Chiharú, no molestes con tus locuras a Sakura. – Rika negó con la cabeza. – Lo bueno es que ya estás mejor, incluso has venido muy temprano.

-Bueno, este, yo. Si tengo mucho que agradecer a Eriol y Syaoran por todas sus atenciones y molestias, de no ser por ellos bueno, mi enfermedad se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo. – Sakura les mostró el contenido de su bolso. – Pienso decorar nuevamente  
el salón, para hacerles saber a los niños que los eché de menos.

-Ellos también te extrañaron Sakura, no estaban de acuerdo con la maestra sustituta. – Chiharú se puso a reír. – ¿Qué sucede Chiharú? – Sakura preguntó. – Resulta que no solo tus estudiantes estaban extrañándote, también tu compañero de trabajo se puso  
insoportable con la pobre de Naoko.

-Vamos Chiharú no seas exagerada. – Rika la regañó. – ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Yo hablé con la misma Naoko y me dijo que "Doctor Li" le respondía muy toscamente y que pasaba todo el día con el ceño fruncido. – Chiharú respondió muy orgullosa.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Te ves roja, ¿tienes fiebre de nuevo? – Rika preguntó muy preocupada. – No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. ¿Les parece si nos vemos a la hora del primer recreo? Quiero preguntarles algo, pero primero debo de ir al salón antes de  
que los niños empiecen a llegar. – Sakura se adelantó rápidamente al salón para no seguir mostrando su sonrojo.

Al llegar al salón la castaña rápidamente se dedicó a ambientar el salón con frases alegres, motivacionales y algunos dibujos para mejorar el ambiente en el salón. Cuando terminó se sentó frente a su escritorio y revisó unas anotaciones que se encontraban  
en el. Ahí encontró un resumen con todo lo ocurrido en esa semana, lo leyó con detalle esperando no encontrar algo negativo en el, minutos después empezaron a llegar sus estudiantes quienes la saludaron efusivamente demostrando cuanto la habían extrañado,  
Sakura agradeció alegremente las muestras de afecto de cada uno, estuvo conversando con ellos por un rato hasta que llegó Syaoran, al verlo entrar su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y una sensación extraña sintió en su estómago, sin olvidar el  
inmediato sonrojo que invadió su rostro al recordar la supuesta situación de Syaoran con Naoko, la maestra sustituta.

-Vaya, llegas temprano. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Syaoran preguntaba mientras dejaba su mochila en el escritorio y se acercaba a ella. – Mucho mejor, gracias por todo de nuevo, quise venir temprano para decorar el salón. ¿Qué te parece? – Sakura se mordía el  
labio inferior para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Se ve con más vida. Muy bonito. ¿Y bien, empezamos ya? – Syaoran preguntó sonriente. – Sakura sonrió emocionada a lo que contestó. – Claro empecemos.

-Cuanta alegría me ha sido contagiada cuando apenas un par de horas han transcurrido de clases, los niños están muy alegres y participativos, también les gustó la nueva decoración del salón, también le gustó a Syaoran. Me alegra que las cosas entre él  
y yo estén mejor que antes, haberle confesado lo que tanto miedo tenía de decir no lo alejó de mí, si eso hubiera pasado no sé como estaría hoy, no podría aguantar nuevamente la indiferencia de Syaoran, no entiendo porque tengo sensaciones extrañas  
cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar alegrarme mucho cuando estoy con él, el fin de semana lo extrañé mucho, me hubiera gustado compartir con él esos días pero tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta, tiene una vida y sus obligaciones, además debo de acostumbrarme  
que cuando acabe el curso escolar regresará a su país natal y con suerte podremos mantener una relación amigable a la distancia…

-Sakura, despierta. – Syaoran tocó su hombro. – ¿Estás bien, te sientes mal de nuevo? – Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Solo estaba pensando en algo muy importante, no te preocupes. – Bueno, ya se han ido al recreo, ¿vamos? – El chico tomó sus  
cosas para salir. – Yo iré con Kaho, tengo que reportarme con ella y ver si sucedió algo relevante en la semana de padres. – También tomó sus cosas. – Nos vemos en la cafetería. – Ambos salieron del salón y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

-Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro. – Sakura alcanzó a sus amigas después de salir de la dirección. – Necesito peguntarles algo. – Te escuchamos. – Rika y Chiharú detuvieron su andar. – Resulta que quiero que hagamos algo especial, como en los viejos  
tiempos, salir de nuevo, solo que esta vez con Eriol y Syaoran. – Sakura contestó mientras las tres reanudaban su caminata con dirección a la cafetería.

-Muy buena idea Sakura. – Chiharú aprobó con entusiasmo. – Ya se extrañan esas reuniones. – ¿Cuál es el motivo? – Rika preguntó. – Bueno, este, yo, quiero reunirlos a todos ustedes para agradecer los detalles de la semana pasada, por eso necesito que  
me ayuden a buscar un lugar ideal para reunirnos. ¿Les parece? – Sakura preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que sí Sakurita. – Rika contestó. – Muchas gracias por tener ese detalle y me emociona saber que ya estás de mejor ánimo. – Tenemos primero que decidir el día y luego nos damos a la tarea de de buscar el lugar idóneo. – Chiharú agregó. – También  
hay que preguntarle a los muchachos y esperar a que acepten.

-Tienen razón chicas. – Dijo Sakura. – Lo ideal es que los busquemos y les preguntemos. – Rika animó. – Vamos, Eriol me dijo que estarían en la cafetería. – Chiharú tomó a Sakura de la mano.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, dichosos los ojos que te ven. – Eriol dijo muy sonriente. – Hola Eriol, es un placer verte también. – Sakura respondió con un leve tono carmín en su rostro. – ¿Cómo ha ido todo muchachos? – Rika preguntó mientras las tres se sentaban  
en la misma mesa que ellos estaban. – Muy tranquilo. – Respondió Syaoran viendo su bandeja de comida. – Saben, Sakura tiene algo que preguntarles. – Chiharú palmeó la espalda de la castaña. – Bueno, este yo. – Eriol y Syaoran observaban a Sakura sonrojarse.  
– Yo quería saber si están de acuerdo en que un día de estos salgamos de paseo. – La castaña escupió en voz baja pero todos la escucharon.

-Cuenta conmigo siempre Sakura. – Eriol respondió y Sakura sonrió agradecida. – Sabes que Rika y yo estamos más que dispuestas. – Chiharú también contestó. – Me alegra mucho. – Sakura respondió emocionada. – Luego observó a Syaoran que observaba fijamente  
la mesa. – ¿Syaoran, qué dices? – Sakura preguntó dudosa al ver a su amigo que estaba apartado de la conversación. – Ahh, ¿yo? Claro cuenta conmigo también. – El ambarino contestó.

-¡Qué bueno¡ Que gusto me da. – Sakura dijo muy emocionada, provocando un ligero sonrojo en su amigo de cabellera castaña. – ¿Les parece este fin de semana? O digan un día, no quiero interferir con sus planes. – Yo considero que está genial tu propuesta,  
solo que no sabemos a dónde iremos. – El chico de lentes dijo. – Por eso no se preocupen. – Dijo Sakura. – Yo me encargó de todo lo demás. Más adelante les confirmo la hora y el lugar. ¿Les parece bien a ustedes? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Chiharú,  
Rika y Syaoran. – Sus amigas asintieron inmediatamente, Syaoran se quedó callado por unos segundos, Eriol lo empujó y este contestó. – Claro, no tengo problema.

-Muy bien, estaremos esperando noticias tuyas, Sakura. – Eriol se puso de pie. – ¿Señorita Sasaki, me acompaña? El deber nos llama. – Este hizo un gesto galante mientras esperaba a Rika. – Claro, nos vemos en el almuerzo. – Rika se fue con Eriol. – Me  
voy con ustedes. – Chiharú se levantó para seguirlos. – Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de los dos castaños.

-¿Syaoran, estás bien? – Sakura preguntó con preocupación. – Estuviste ausente en el rato que estuvimos conversando. ¿Acaso es por algo que yo hice, algo que te incomodó en mí invitación? Porque si es así no hay problema si no quieres ir, lo entiendo.  
– Dijo en un hilo de voz, Syaoran al escucharla decir todo eso se sorprendió, él estaba pensativo por otra situación, nada que involucrará a Sakura y sus planes.

-Espera un momento. "No supongas". Bien por preguntar, pero en ningún momento he manifestado incomodidad por tu invitación, sabes que si no quiero ir digo que no y no habrá nadie quien me haga cambiar de opinión. – Syaoran le dijo muy serio. – Pero, algo  
te sucede, estás muy diferente, temprano tenías un mejor semblante. – Sakura bajó la cabeza para ocultar su preocupación. – Disculpa si soy una entrometida, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-Bien, te contaré, tal vez ideamos de qué forma me ayudas. – Syaoran tomó suavemente su rostro para que esta pudiera ver una sonrisa tierna dirigida a ella. – Hace poco hablé con mi madre, solicita mi presencia para una importante reunión familiar. No  
tengo idea de que se trata, pero asegura que es imperativa mi presencia en ella, la verdad; no quiero estar presente, esas reuniones me aburren, tampoco quiero dejar el trabajo abandonado, Eriol es un poco torpe. – Sakura rió por ese comentario. –  
Solo es por unos días, pero no quiero afectar el avance del proyecto y ya faltan unos meses para terminar. – Sakura sintió tristeza al escuchar que pronto dejaría de verlo.

-¿Cuándo es la reunión? – Solo pudo preguntar. – Es en octubre, tengo algo de tiempo para dejar todo cubierto. – Ya veo. – Ella se puso de pie. – Bueno, espero que todo salga bien. – Empezó a caminar con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza.

-Oye, espérame. – Syaoran salió detrás de ella. – Aun no termina el descanso. ¿Ahora qué te sucede a ti? – Syaoran la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella. – Hace unos momentos querías ayudarme y ahora me dejas ahí, solo. ¿Qué te pasa? Y no se te ocurra  
decirme una mentira porque lo sabré, tiene que ver con lo que hace un momento estábamos hablando.

-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de ocultar la verdad. – Sakura, no hagas eso, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad. – Ella solo pudo soltar un suspiro para luego hablar. – ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda si pronto te vas a  
ir y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver? La verdad que desde que estás en esta escuela me has ayudado en todo y yo no he podido hacer nada por ti. – Ella bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y piensas que no me has ayudado en nada? – Él buscó su verde mirada. – ¿Quién celebró mi cumpleaños? ¿Quién escuchó la historia triste de mi vida, quien ha sido la que está apoyándome en este proyecto? Y sobre todo; ¿Quién me ha ayudado a dejar de ser  
tan huraño? Sakura, grábate algo; yo nunca antes le había contado a nadie de mi vida en el pasado y de mis planes a futuro, y mírame ahora, estoy contándole a mi amiga lo que tengo que hacer y sobretodo; esperando a que ella quiera ayudarme.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Sakura preguntó con sus ojos llenos de brillo. – Syaoran asintió lentamente. – Además, ¿Quién te ha dicho que no nos volveremos a ver? Tienes que venir a Hong-Kong. Me encantaría que me acompañaras para el próximo viaje, pero no  
creo que te concedan ese permiso. Así que deja de pensar locuras y busca una manera para ayudarme lo más pronto posible. Ahora vamos, la campana ya va a sonar. – Syaoran miró su reloj y espero a que Sakura reaccionara.

-¿Me invitarías a conocer tu país? – Sakura caminó hasta el lado del castaño. – ¿Por qué no? – Syaoran se encogió de hombros. – Nunca he ido ahí, será emocionante. – Sakura dijo mientras ambos caminaban juntos. – Hace mucho calor, prepararte. Cuando quieras  
yo te enseño todo lo que quieras.

-¿Y puede ser en las próximas vacaciones? – La castaña preguntó. – Claro que sí, yo no tengo problema con ello. – Syaoran contestó. – Entonces que así sea, empezaré a revisar mis ahorros y así veré con cuánto dinero puedo contar. – Sakura respondió emocionada.  
– Pero eso sí, algo tengo que advertirte, no se te ocurra decir luego que ya no irás, créeme que no te lo perdonaré. – Dijo el castaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Ella se interpuso en su camino y le tendió la mano. – Es una promesa. – Dijo  
ella. – Si hay algo que tengo es que las cosas que prometo las cumplo, así que ten por seguro que ahí estaré, incluso podría organizar el viaje con las muchachas. ¿Te parece? – Syaoran asintió lentamente. – Si Sakura, lo que tú quieras hacer está  
bien.

-Muchas gracias en serio. Le contaré a papá. – Sakura sonrió muy animada, el chico la observó de reojo y también sonrió levemente. – Oh, hablando de papá, lo había olvidado. Él los está invitando a ti y a Eriol a cenar con nosotros en la casa, no me dijo  
el día porque prefiere que ustedes decidan, quiere agradecerles a ustedes dos los detalles que tuvieron conmigo la semana pasada.

-¿Una cena, en tú casa? – Sakura asintió como niña. – Sí, aun no le he dicho a Eriol, pero hoy mismo le diré, estoy segura que aceptará. ¿Aceptas? – Él solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de incomodidad. – No lo sé, no conozco a tu papá y la verdad  
no quisiera molestar. – Syaoran por favor, pregúntale a Eriol, papá es el hombre más noble y comprensible que existe, además de ser el mejor cocinero del mundo, él solo quiere agradecerles por haberme cuidado y si los invita a cenar es porque quiere  
también conocerte. – Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Él guardó silencio por unos minutos. – Pero, si no quieres acompañarnos lo entenderé, le diré a Eriol, tal vez él acepte. – Sakura dijo soltando un suspiro de decepción. – Vaya, llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase, nos vemos luego. – Sakura dijo sin verlo  
a la cara y se fue rápidamente. – Él solo lanzó un suspiro. – Tonta, vamos en el mismo salón. – Dijo para sí mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura buscó a Eriol para hablar con él y tal como le había dicho a su padre invitar a los dos chicos, solo que no contaba con que Syaoran no quisiera acompañarlos. Eso la deprimió, ¿Por qué razón? Ni ella la sabía, solo sentía  
unas inmensas ganas de estar con él en todo momento, entendía muy bien que él tiene una vida y hay momentos en los que ella no alcanzaba, pero lo que vivió la semana pasada le hizo creer que sí. Se regañó mentalmente por haberlo dejado solo en el  
pasillo, sabiendo muy bien que compartían el mismo salón, disimuló lo mejor que pudo la tristeza que sentía por su rechazo concentrándose en su clase y evitándolo a toda costa, aunque podía sentir que su compañero no dejaba de buscar su mirada, luego  
le pediría disculpas por su actitud inmadura, no podía estar con él las 24 horas del día si apenas y eran amigos.

-Eriol, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Sakura se acercó a él. – Para ti querida Sakura, lo que sea. – Respondió el azabache. – Resulta que el sábado que papá regresó de Tokio se enteró quienes estuvieron cuidándome en esa semana y resulta que como muestra de  
agradecimiento te invita a cenar con nosotros una noche de estás. ¿Qué dices? – Sakura lo observaba atentamente mientras el sonreía.

-¿Cenar contigo y tú papá? Claro que sí pequeña, sabes que considero a tú padre una gran persona y con gusto compartiría con ustedes, pero ¿y Syaoran? Él estuvo más días contigo, lo justo es que él también fuera invitado. – Su rostro reflejaba un poco  
de sorpresa. – Bueno, papá me dijo que los invitará a ustedes dos, pero al parecer Syaoran tiene cosas más importantes por hacer, me dio a entender eso. – Sakura dijo con la mirada fija al suelo mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, eso es extraño. No tenemos nada programado para estas próximas noches. – Sonrió un poco. – Nosotros tenemos un calendario en donde reflejamos nuestras actividades, así no incurrimos enconfusiones. Explicó. – No te preocupes Sakura, ya verás que  
todo va a salir bien, eso déjamelo a mí o me dejo de llamar Eriol Hiragizawa. – Le descompuso el cabello. – Ahora vamos, tengo hambre.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde ya estaban sus amigos esperándolos. Se sentaron con ellos y empezaron a comer, Sakura se encontraba en total silencio mientras ingería sus alimentos sus compañeras al verla tan concentrada sabiendo que ella siempre  
tenía algo que contar y más cuando ella acababa de regresar de una semana de reposo decidieron entablar conversación con ella.

-Sakura. – Rika la llamó. – ¿Ya sabes que haremos este domingo? – Sakura no dijo nada en el instante, solamente tomó su jugó y bebió un poco. – Creo haberles dicho que el resto me lo dejaran a mí, además, apenas la semana está empezando, les pido me den  
la oportunidad de planear bien todo esto. – Dijo con un semblante serio.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde venían ustedes dos? – Chiharú preguntó, no se dio cuenta de la mirada que el castaño le dedicó. – Yo estaba hablando con Kaho para ponerme al tanto de las novedades para esta semana, al salir de allí Eriol me pidió que lo esperará.  
– Sakura respondió sin dejar de ver su plato de comida. – Yo si les tengo noticias compañeros. – Interrumpió el azabache. – Después de clases tenemos que estar presente en una reunión con todo el personal docente.

-Vaya, ¿ahora que tendrán que decirnos? – Cuestionó Rika. – Probablemente tenga algo que ver con los resultados de las reuniones de la semana pasada. ¿No crees que sea eso Sakura. – Eriol preguntó a la chica. – Sí, probablemente sea de color verde. –  
Sakura dijo sin pensar. – ¿Verde? – Chiharú preguntó. – ¿Estás bien Sakura? Estás muy distraída. – Oeeee. Lo siento mucho, ya no sé en qué mundo estoy. – Ella se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería. – Nos vemos en la salida. – Oye, espera.  
– Syaoran quiso salir tras ella, pero Eriol lo detuvo. – Necesito hablar contigo, hay unos puntos del objetivo que no hemos discutido. Señoritas. – Hizo gesto de despedida inglés. – Nos vemos en el salón.

Sakura, después de dejar las bandejas de comida en su lugar se dirigió al único territorio que en ese momento le brindaría la tranquilidad necesaria para poner sus ideas en orden y es que nadie en su sano juicio estaría a la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca,  
a menos que fuera algún estudioso que amara esa zona ya que ni la misma bibliotecaria recibió a la castaña al entrar a ese terreno. Buscó uno de los puestos más alejados pero a la vez iluminados, dejó caer su cabeza suavemente hasta tocar la superficie  
helada de la mesa, su mente empezó a analizar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y por la mañana con Syaoran.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Esta actitud no es correcta. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto que Syaoran no pueda aceptar la invitación de mi padre a cenar? Debe de ser por eso... – Se auto convenció. – Obviamente me molestó que él rechazará la invitación que amablemente  
mi papá les había hecho. También me acostumbré a estar con él en estos días, es obvia la conexión que tuvimos al haber hablado tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos había comentado con nadie. Debería de dirigir mis pensamientos a buscar el lugar indicado  
para reunirnos y en especial el obsequio que haré para Eriol y Syaoran. – Con esas ideas y con un panorama aparentemente mejor, se levantó, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su salón.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede? – Syaoran preguntó cuando Eriol se detuvo frente a uno de los salones. – Eso es lo que tengo que preguntarte a ti. – Abrió la puerta, entraron los dos y le dirigió una mirada que lo dejó gélido de la impresión. - ¿Qué rayos le  
has dicho a Sakura para que esté así? – Syaoran solo frunció el ceño ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo, no se movió de la puerta. – Eso a ti no te incumbe. – Te informo, si me incumbe, lo es desde el momento en que la pequeña me ha hecho la cordial  
invitación a cenar con ella y su papá, invitación que tú rechazaste. – Eriol se sentó y puso los pies sobre la mesa. – Contéstame algo. – El chico de lentes le pidió. – ¿Pudiste obtener información sobre la actitud de Sakura que te mencioné?

-Syaoran levantó una ceja. – Si lo hice. – Contestó. – ¿Y bien, qué es? – Eriol preguntó. – No pienso decirte. – El castaño arremetió. – Le hice una promesa, solo debes de saber que ha prometido buscar mejorar y trataré de ayudarla en lo que pueda. –  
Y vaya que estás ayudándole bastante. – Comentó con sarcasmo el inglés, Syaoran solo mostró duda. – ¿Qué no ves que a Sakura le afectó tu rechazo, cuando ella y su padre quieren agradecer por lo que has hecho? Ella es una mujer muy sensible, pensé  
que la conocías ya.

-Sé lo que hice, solamente no quiero que se malinterpreten las situaciones. – Syaoran se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios cercanos. – ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a mal interpretar? ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por ella Syaoran? – Eriol le dijo con sorna. – Estás  
loco. ¿En qué momento la conversación tomó este rumbo? – Syaoran gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo. – Yo no siento nada por ella, simplemente deseo de ayudarla y hay algo más que me pide a gritos protegerla, no sé qué es, tal vez sea porque es menor  
que yo. – Está bien, eso es algo que no me debe de importar, pero algo quiero advertirte. – Eriol se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo. – No sé que le haya pasado a Sakura, si te lo ha confiado a ti sé que le vas a ayudar, pero estás empezando con  
el pie izquierdo rechazando su invitación, hoy la había visto muy contenta por la mañana y después, el semblante triste que conozco, tu nunca la has visto llorar y sufrir, yo sí y no quisiera volver a verla así, en ese caso te pido que reflexiones  
como actúas con ella, ya que he visto que confía mucho en ti, no te estoy obligando a que estés con ella por compromiso o por obligación, hubieras reflexionado antes de haberte abierto tanto a ella y que ella hiciera lo mismo. ¿Crees que será fácil  
para ella dejar a un lado la amistad que hasta el momento le has brindado? Además. – Lo observó de reojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – En esa cena no harás público tu compromiso con ella, te agradará conocer a su padre. – Diciendo eso salió del  
salón dejándolo solo.

El resto de la jornada pasó de manera veloz, Sakura totalmente concentrada en sus labores y la cabeza de Syaoran hecha un remolino pensando de que manera resolver el enredo que él mismo había ocasionado, estaba atento a la actitud de la castaña tratando  
de saber el porqué de su actual actitud, en el primer descanso ella hablaba muy emocionada de los planes que tenía para ese próximo domingo, luego de la invitación que él se dio el lujo de rechazar en el almuerzo fueron contadas las palabras que salieron  
de su boca y fue testigo de los intentos de sus amigas de hacerlas hablar, ahora ella estaba muy sonriente con cada niño y no porque no fuera así, ella era capaz de regalar una sonrisa tierna a cada pequeño que se acercará, aunque también es de las  
pocas mujeres que fuera capaz de esconder sus emociones, era un libro abierto. ¿Qué tuvo que haber ocurrido en el momento que ella los dejó para estar tan sonriente? Si algo tenía él era la determinación; esa misma tarde hablaría con ella y arreglaría  
todo.

-¿Syaoran? – Sakura con sus libros en mano lo observaba. – ¿Dime? – Él preguntó. – Llevo un rato llamándote. ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar. – Emm, yo, sí, claro. Disculpa, estaba concentrado. – Ya veo. ¿Nos vamos? Falta poco para la reunión. – Dicho  
esto la castaña salió del salón, él tomó sus cosas y salió siguiéndole los pasos.

Al llegar a la sala de maestros muchos de ellos ya estaban ahí esperando a la directora para dar inicio con aquella reunión que tenía un poco expectantes a algunos y preocupados a otros. No tuvieron que buscar mucho porque inmediatamente dieron con sus  
amigos, Eriol se fue con Syaoran a un extremo del salón y Sakura con Chiharú y Rika decidieron buscar un lugar para las tres estar juntas en esa reunión. Cinco minutos más tarde hizo acto de presencia la elegante e imponente directora Kaho Mizuki  
quien saludó a todos amablemente para luego tomar sus respectivos lugares y dar inicio con la reunión.

-Buenas tardes maestros, estimados colegas. – Dirigió una mirada sonriente a los dos jóvenes que les acompañaban. – Agradezco a todos que hayan podido estar presente en esta reunión, sé que tienen otras obligaciones por eso esto será breve. – Abrió su  
agenda mientras todos la observaban. – Como sabrán la semana pasada se llevó a cabo el encuentro con padres de familia y a pesar de algunos pequeños inconvenientes este fue de total éxito, debido al índice de asistencia que se registró, además de  
la temática desarrollada y la propuesta de nuevos acuerdos para futuras situaciones. Por razones inesperadas tuve que involucrarme de otra manera en las asambleas, afortunadamente eso sucedió. – Observó a Sakura y le obsequió una sonrisa llena de  
agradecimiento. – Y pude darme cuenta del empeño que muchos maestros le ponen a su labor, aun hay aspectos en los que tenemos que mejorar, por tal razón la próxima semana estaré conversando con cada uno de ustedes en privado para mostrar los resultados  
por salón y dar algunas sugerencias. – Ella cerró su agenda tomándose el tiempo para observarlos a cada uno, Eriol estaba muy relajado a pesar de lo misteriosa que Kaho se mostraba. – Pero ese no es el punto central de la reunión. – En base a los  
resultados de la semana pasada, se nos ha hecho una sugerencia y una invitación. Haciendo énfasis en el esfuerzo de cada uno de ustedes es claro que tienen el derecho de una conmemoración, así que hemos sido invitados a pasar este fin de semana en  
la playa, una generosa persona nos ha hecho la invitación a un complejo turístico en el cual tendremos la oportunidad de pescar y cocinar, además de pasar un rato agradable y de esparcimiento. Saldremos el viernes por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo  
al anochecer, así que vayan preparando maletas porque se merecen ese descanso. – La elegante dama se puso de pie. – Sin más que agregar, muchas felicidades y gracias por venir. Nos vemos mañana. – Kaho salió de la sala dejando a todos los maestros  
muy emocionados.

-Iremos a la playa! – Exclamó Chiharú emocionada. – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no vamos al mar? – Preguntó Rika. – Las veo muy emocionadas muchachas. – Eriol dijo acercándose a ellas con Syaoran. – Así es, digamos que podremos recordar tiempos de secundaria  
y preparatoria en las excursiones. – Sakura dijo emocionada. – Que bueno que les guste la oportunidad que tendremos de estar todos juntos el fin de semana. ¿No crees Syaoran? – Se dirigió al castaño. – Sí, será interesante, será mi primera vez con  
ustedes, espero podamos disfrutar. – Dijo reflejando honestidad. – Bueno, es momento de irnos. ¿Les parece si las acompañamos damas? – Dijo Eriol, ellas asintieron y los cinco salieron de la escuela.

Los cinco caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles que los dirigían al parque Pingüino mientras conversaban de lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos. – Sakura. – Rika la llamó. – ¿Ahora qué haremos con la reunión del domingo? Es obvio que no podrá ser por  
que estaremos regresando de la playa. – Tienes razón. – Dijo Sakura. – Yo creo que podríamos posponerlo para otro domingo. ¿Qué dicen todos? No quiero que falten a sus compromisos por mi culpa, en verdad quiero agradecerles los gestos de la semana  
pasada, pero sí hay cosas más importantes que hacer entenderé a los que no puedan acompañarme.

-Sakura cuenta con nosotras. ¿Verdad Chiharú? – Rika dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Sakura y tomó su mano. – Sabes que siempre contarás con nosotras. – Eriol y Syaoran sonrieron por el gesto. – Muchas gracias chicas. – Sakura respondió emocionada. - It  
will be a pleasure to be with you any Sunday of the year Sakura. – Eriol dijo con acento inglés. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Gracias Eriol. -¿Y tú Li? – Preguntó Chiharú. – ¿Podrás? – No lo sé. – Contestó rápidamente. – Hay unas cosas que  
tengo que ver todavía. – No tienes que ir si no puedes Syaoran. – Sakura dijo. – Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer y no pueden ser pospuestas, así que no pospongas lo que ya has planeado. – Dije que no sé, tengo que revisar unas cosas. – Dijo con  
molestia reflejada en su tono de voz. – Yo te avisaré pronto.

-¿Muchachas, Eriol? – Una voz muy familiar que se escuchaba tras de ellos los tomó por sorpresa. – ¿Yukito? – Sakura mencionó el nombre de su amor platónico. – Que bueno verte buen hombre. – Eriol se acercó al aludido para saludarlo, Rika y Chiharú hicieron  
lo mismo dejando a Sakura y Syaoran solos. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Él preguntó inmediatamente. – ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella respondió con otra pregunta. – No te hagas, esa actitud tuya. Estás evadiendo algo. – Syaoran dijo molesto. – No sé a qué te refieres  
con evadir. ¿Estamos hablando no? – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Bien, hablemos, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "no pospongas tus planes"? -¨Preguntó ácidamente. – No es obligación tuya estar conmigo siempre, tal vez me acostumbré la semana pasada  
a compartir contigo, pero no tienes porque sentirte comprometido a aceptar mis invitaciones. Disculpa si te he puesto en situaciones incómodas, no era mi intención. – Sakura dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza. – ¿Te parece si vamos a saludar? – Ella  
se acercó al grupo que estaba un poco atrás, él la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá Yukito? – Sakura preguntó al estar cerca de ellos.- Mira, él es Li Syaoran un colega de Eriol, trabaja con nosotros, Syaoran él es Yukito, un compañero de la preparatoria. – El castaño solo hizo una ligera reverencia que fue imitada  
por Yukito. – Mucho gusto Li. Quise venir a saludar a mis abuelos y a ver a unos amigos. Justo estaba poniéndome de acuerdo con Eriol y las muchachas para reunirnos un fin de semana, pero me han contado del encuentro que tendrán. ¿Podrán el otro fin  
de semana? – Yukito preguntó muy sonriente. – Yo no podré ese fin de semana. – Todos la observaron sorprendidos, ya que la Sakura que ellos conocen jamás rechazaría una invitación que proviniera de Yukito, aunque Syaoran solo observaba porque sabía  
lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-Ya veo. – Dijo suspirando. – Espero que pueda contar con tu compañía uno de estos días Sakura, veo que ya estás mejor que la semana pasada. – Claro, gracias. En parte se debe a los cuidados de un par de personas. – Ella le regaló una sonrisa a Eriol  
y Syaoran. – Bueno, yo tengo que irme, papá seguro me espera. Nos vemos mañana muchachos, Yukito, hasta pronto. – Ella empezó a caminar. – Sakura espera. – Dijo el chico de cabello platinado. – ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? – Ella se dio vuelta  
y respondió. – Claro que sí, a papá le dará mucho gusto saludarte. – Yo te llamaré Eriol, para ponernos de acuerdo y sentarnos a charlar. Hasta pronto muchachas. – Se despidió de todos incluyendo hasta el ignorado de Syaoran, no tuvo mayor participación  
en esa conversación.

-Bueno nosotros retomamos nuestro camino. Eriol empezó a caminar con Rika y Chiharú. – ¿No vienes Syaoran? – No puedo, olvidé que tenía que comprar unas cosas. Te veo en el apartamento. – Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. – Eriol solo observó a  
su amigo desaparecer con el sol que ya se ocultaba. – No perdamos más tiempo niñas.

-Esta niña tiene serios problemas. Para empezar ahora me quiere sacar de sus planes solo porque no acepté esa dichosa cena diciendo que no quiere que yo llegue a pensar otras cosas, si supiera que deseo que el día no acabe con tal de estar cerca de ella,  
pero a la vez algo me impulsa a alejarla de mí. – Caminaba con paso lento sin rumbo definido. Y ahora… Se supone que ese es el tipo que le hizo daño al involucrarse con su hermana y resulta que acepta el ofrecimiento que él hizo dejando una conversación  
a medias conmigo. – Se sorprendió al encontrase justo en la entrada del Templo Tsukemine. – Las relaciones humanas son complicadas, en un momento te quieren en su vida cinco minutos más tarde te desechan. Todas son iguales. No, ella no es como todas;  
ella es desinteresada, amable, sencilla, transparente. Eso es, ella es totalmente sensible y transparente, es obvio que mi rechazó le afectó. – Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. – Que estúpido soy. Le hice ver que no aceptaba la cena a  
la que su padre nos invitaba y ella ha creído que yo no quiero su amistad. Definitivamente mañana tengo que hablar con ella y arreglar este enredo. El idiota de Eriol tenía razón. – Salió del templo con rumbo a su hogar.

-Me da gusto que me permitas acompañarte a tu casa. – Yukito decía muy sonriente. – ¿Por qué no lo permitiría? – Sakura preguntó. – Bueno, no todo salió muy bien entre nosotros y pensaba que ya no querrías seguir manteniendo una amistad conmigo. – Sakura  
suspiró. – Es verdad que en un tiempo no me sentía bien con lo que pasó, pero pude comprender las cosas y cuando te dije que todo estaba bien es porque así es; no me gusta que supongas escenarios que yo no he propuesto Yukito.

-Es sorprendente. – Dijo Yukito. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sakura. – Hace unos años la Sakura que conocía se hubiera sonrojado y hubiera hecho lo posible para aclarar la situación. – Estoy aclarando la situación. ¿No crees? – Preguntó la castaña. – Claro que  
sí, solamente puedo darte las gracias por no apartarme de tu vida, aun sigo sintiendo que fue un error lo que hice y quiero compensar eso.

-¿Compensar? – Preguntó Sakura aun más confundida. – Sí, quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy arrepentido y quisiera cumplir con aquella cita que dejamos pendiente. – Yukito, yo. – Sakura y él se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a su  
casa. – Ya te expresé mis mejores deseos para ti, también te hice ver que no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que sucedió, pero, la verdad no creo que tengamos algo más que una simple amistad; además, tuviste una relación con mi hermana y no estaría  
bien que yo haga lo mismo, entre hermanas hay un código y yo no podría hacer eso. – Ella lo observó y con total honestidad le habló. – Lo siento en verdad, tal vez la antigua Sakura como tú dices hubiera aceptado, pero yo no. Tengo que irme, gracias  
por acompañarme. – Y sin decir más, dio la vuelta y desapareció al entrar a su casa.

Esa tarde se dedicó a preparar los regalos que quería hacer a Eriol y Syaoran, para el castaño había optado por hacer una bufanda, sabía por cuenta de él que detestaba el frío y ya se estaba aproximando la época helada en la que no la pasaría muy bien  
así que al final no fue muy difícil decidir que regalarle, en el caso de Eriol compraría un libro para él, este es un aficionado de la literatura, cuando estudiaban juntos siempre lo observaba con un libro; más adelante pediría a su padre que le recomendará  
un buen libro para comprarlo para él. Solamente bajó a cenar, pasó hasta altas horas de la noche tejiendo aquel objeto, si bien no sabía cuando lo entregaría quería tenerlo listo en caso de suceder algo que les permitiera reunirse pronto. Observó  
su reloj y al ver que ya había avanzado lo suficiente decidió irse a dormir, estando consciente de que más tarde se estará lamentando por lo poco que dormirá.

-Por razones que aun desconozco me desperté antes de que sonara la alarma, lo que dormí fue muy poco, pero si regresaba a la cama el sueño no me permitiría despertarme y no puedo faltar otro día más; así que decidí prepararme para ir a trabajar haciendo  
grandes esfuerzos para lograrlo, desayuné un poco de fruta y decidí que era oportuno llevar un termo con café; en verdad lo necesitaría para todo el día. Llegué a la escuela y esta estaba casi vacía, solamente estaba el personal de limpieza y fue  
notable la sorpresa que se llevaron al verme llegar tan temprano, los saludé y fui a mi salón, hice lo acostumbrado, revisar que todo estuviera en orden, después de eso fui a mi escritorio revisaba unos documentos mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara  
para recibir a los niños, no pude percatarme que poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando, no pude hacer mucho solamente coloqué mis brazos en la mesa y sobre ellos mi cabeza y me dejé llevar por el llamado de Morfeo.

-A pesar de tener todo claro y lo que intentaría hacer por Sakura fue poco lo que dormí; me levanté más temprano de lo normal, preparé todo lo necesario y me fui caminando lentamente a la escuela mientras pensaba de que manera hacerle entender a Sakura  
que las cosas no son como ella las piensa, pueda que tenga razón, pero no quiero sacarla de mi vida, no quisiera que pasara momentos desagradables por mi culpa, no me gustaría verla sufrir nuevamente, pero sé que cuando llegue el día de mi regreso  
a Hong-Kong será difícil para ella como para mí. Estoy decidido a resolver esto con ella y arriesgarme a vivir junto a ella lo que venga, después de muchos años viviré para mi, haré las cosas que se vengan, así como dicen los adolescentes "vivir el  
hoy, ya mañana habrá tiempo para lamentarse".

-Cuando llegué a la escuela hice lo de siempre, saludar a todo el personal que me encontré a mi paso, aun no llegaban los estudiantes resultado de haber llegado tan temprano, pasé por la cafetería y pedí un café cargado que me ayudara a soportar un poco  
la jornada. Después de eso me fui al salón, esperaría ahí a Sakura y si tenía la oportunidad en ese instante hablaría con ella y dejaría todo muy en claro con respecto a nuestra amistad. Al entrar al salón me llevé una gran sorpresa; pensé que estaría  
solo pero a quien vi y en el modo en que la encontré me alarmó bastante, Sakura ya estaba en el salón, pero estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, no sé si estaba inconsciente pero al acercarme a ella pude corroborar su estado.

-Sakura, Sakura. – La castaña no respondía. - ¿Qué te sucede? Despierta por favor. – Syaoran movía su hombro despacio. – Necesito que abras los ojos. – Se acercó un poco a ella para corroborar si respiraba, confirmando que estaba bien. – Sakura por favor.  
– Siguió moviéndola un poco hasta que lentamente ella fue abriendo los ojos. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella mientras pasaba ambas manos por su rostro. – ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado. – Dijo él. – Hoeeee disculpa, me quedé dormida. Lo siento mucho.  
– Hizo una torpe reverencia. – Algo te sucede, ¿Por qué estabas dormida, acaso sigues sintiéndote mal? Vamos a la enfermería. – Él la ayudó a levantarse pero rápidamente se vio interrumpido por Sakura. – No hay necesidad de ir a la enfermería, estoy  
bien. – Le regaló una sonrisa para confirmarle que eran ciertas sus palabras. – Solamente no dormí muy bien por algo que estoy haciendo.

-Pero sabes que estás haciendo mal, podrías recaer. – Dijo el castaño. – Gracias por preocuparte, lamento causarte tantas molestias. – La castaña agregó. – ¿Siempre eres así Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran muy molesto. – ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Sakura aun con dudas.  
– Siempre terminas mal interpretando las cosas. Para mí no eres una molestia, nunca lo has sido, ayer pasó lo mismo, pensaste que yo te rechazaba porque no quería compartir contigo y estás viendo las cosas del modo que no son. Ahora siéntate que tienes  
que escucharme. – Le habló tan fuerte que se asustó al ver los ojos de Sakura humedecerse. – No llores por favor.

-Sakura hizo lo que él le ordenó en total silencio, se sentó y limpió sus ojos para borrar algún rastro que evidenciara sus lágrimas. – Disculpa que haya hablado tan fuerte, siento que cuando estoy contigo puedo ser totalmente yo. – Vaya, tomaré eso como  
un alago. – Sakura interrumpió. – ¿Vas a dejarme hablar? – Preguntó de nuevo ella dio su consentimiento. – Entiende esto, cuando estoy contigo puedo ser realmente yo, no es que vaya por la vida siendo otra persona, tú me has dado la confianza para  
mostrarme ante ti a como soy es por eso que me comporto así contigo. Siento que la gente no está preparada para alguien como yo por esa razón me limito a actuar con toda la libertad que tú me has brindado. ¿Entiendes lo qué te estoy diciendo? – Syaoran  
esperó a que ella contestará, recibiendo una mirada cargada de honestidad y un sí decidido como respuesta.

-Mi intención ayer no fue la de alejarte de mi vida, no puedo hacer eso. – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso. – Es más tú diste por sentado que esa era mi respuesta y te fuiste dejándome con la palabra en la boca, dos veces. Ayer dudaba en aceptar  
la invitación de tu padre porque no quería causar ninguna molestia, yo no necesito cenas de agradecimiento, me basta con conocerte a ti, desde que eso pasó he podido comprobar que eres una chica genial, maravillosa y única, siento que no merezco conocer  
a alguien como tú, a pesar de eso no quiero que salgas de mi vida. Por esa razón quiero pedirte dos cosas. – El chico tomó una de las sillas y la acercó para sentarse. – La primera es saber si aun estoy invitado a esa cena, es obvio que Eriol aceptó.  
– Sakura se emocionó al escuchar esa petición. – Sí, es más aun no he hablado nada con papá, él solo esperaba que yo le dijera que día aceptaban ustedes la cena para él prepararse.

-Bien, hoy mismo discutiremos con Eriol el día para que hoy mismo le avises a tú padre que tendrá visitas. ¿Te parece? – Él confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Vuelvo a preguntarte. ¿Te ha quedado claro que lo hago porque me nace hacerlo? – Ella simplemente  
le sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo. – Bien, ahora lo más importante que quiero pedirte. – Se removió nerviosamente de la silla, se revolvió el cabello y otros gestos que demostraban su nerviosismo. – Soy malo para estas cosas, pero si no lo hago  
ahorita nunca pasará, tal vez no es el mejor lugar pero no puedo darle largas a esto. – Sakura. – Tomó aire. – Me gustaría conocerte más allá del entorno laboral, quiero ser más que tú amigo. ¿Me permitirías intentar algo contigo? – Sakura se sorprendió  
totalmente de su propuesta, pensó en lo que anteriormente el chico le había dicho y respondió según su conciencia le dictaba.

-Syaoran, permíteme ser sincera así como lo has sido. Ya conoces muy bien mi historia que ha estado llena de más tropiezos que aciertos. A pesar de todo eso me estás pidiendo lo que nunca antes nadie me ha pedido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo  
decir con total seguridad que acepto tu petición, podemos intentar algo más. – Ella sonrió como nunca antes había hecho con su rostro lleno de sonrojo, ambos se pusieron de pie y se regalaron un fuerte abrazo.

 **Hola. Solamente quiero decir que no pensaba publicar hoy pero me dejé llevar y acá les dejo el capítulo. La respuesta de Sakurala iba a dejar para el siguiente capítulo... Pero no pude aguantar... Según me dicta mi conciencia creo que ya quedan unos cuantos capítulos, todavía me sorprende haber llegado hasta acá...**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siempre dejan su review y a aquellos que se van poniendo al hilo al encontrar esta historia. Los leo más luego.**


	20. Capítulo 19 Cuando es como debiera ser

**Capítulo 20.**

 **Cuando todo es como debiera ser.**

Dos jóvenes castaños se encontraban sumergidos en un océano de pensamientos mientras se abrazaban por un prolongado momento. El chico cariñosamente acariciaba la espalda de la joven mientras ella suavemente tomaba algunos rebeldes mechones que aparecían en la parte trasera de la cabellera del que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en algo mucho más para ella. De un momento ella se sintió abandonada por esa sensación tan cálida que él le regalaba. Ella lo observaba con una mirada llena de brillo y de duda a la vez, pero él le regaló una sonrisa que disminuyó un poco su confusión.

-Tal vez pensarás que esto es un poco repentino. – Syaoran sujetó ambas manos de la chica. – Pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de compartir contigo y de conocer a la Sakura que es capaz de dar amor a los demás, no quiero que te niegues ese derecho, déjame enseñarte a amar. – Syaoran. – Sakura solamente lo observaba con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, pero ella era consciente que esas eran de felicidad. – Espera. – Él la detuvo. – Aun no termino. – También admito que no soy la mejor persona para pedirte esto, conoces mi historia amorosa y no ha sido tan buena, aunque creo que puedo demostrarte que juntos podemos derrotar a esos demonios… - Sakura colocó su dedo índice en los labios del castaño.

-Ahora déjame hablar a mí. – Ella le pidió con una dulce sonrisa. – Hace unos días sentía esa necesidad de verte todos los días, algo me pedía verte, no quería aceptar lo que mi corazón pedía, hasta que decidí que lo mejor era poner distancia porque llegué a pensar que te ponía en una situación incómoda y luego decidí que lo mejor era no alejarme, como iba a apartarme de ti si eres el hombre que ha llegado a mi vida para sacarme de ese mundo en el que me había refugiado, debo de decir que no del modo cursi, eso lo agradezco. – Sonrió un poco. – Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, es algo que jamás vi venir te lo juro, pero no dudo que contigo puedo aventurarme a vivir aquello que me negué por muchos años. A pesar de todo lo que te conté, nunca me juzgaste, no sabes cuan feliz me haces Syaoran.

Después de dedicarse las palabras más sinceras que en esos momentos pudieran salir de sus bocas, ambos se observaron detenidamente. Ámbar con esmeralda se observaron, ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar en ese momento, solamente sentían sus manos sudar y sus corazones latir desbocadamente; en un momento ella observó que Syaoran bajó un poco la mirada para observar su labios, ella dudó un momento y también se fijó en los labios de él; una muda invitación para ser besados, él no podía dejar de observar alternando entre los ojos y labios de Sakura esperando una respuesta positiva, acariciaba lentamente sus manos que aún no se atrevía a soltar. Ella supo que Syaoran esperaba el consentimiento de ella puesto que no pensaba hacerla sentir incómoda así que poco a poco fue cortando la poca distancia que los separaba hasta que sintieron sus alientos rozando en el rostro del contrario, ella le regaló un casto beso en los labios, un ligero roce que inmediatamente les provocó sentir una ligera corriente en sus cuerpos.

-Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para dar rienda suelta a lo que tenía pensado hacer. La besé, no puede evitar buscar nuevamente sus labios y capturarlos en un suave beso, uno en que le quise transmitir que mis intenciones son buenas, fue suave pero demandante, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo, la tomé de la cintura y la acerque más a mí, para hacerle saber que mi deseo por ella es real; cuando el aire nos hacía falta lentamente la dejé de besar, además; no quiero que las cosas se den tan rápido, soy consciente de que ella es una chica única de esas que están casi en peligro de extinción, también tuve que dejar de besarla porque dada la hora seguro que los niños comenzarían a llegar y no quiero ocasionar problemas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas. – ¿Hice algo mal? -No Sakura, no has hecho nada mal. – Él le contestó. – El problema es que los muchachos empezarán a llegar y no queremos que esto se sepa en toda la escuela si apenas estamos empezando con esto. ¿No crees? – Oh, tienes razón. Lo había olvidado completamente, apenas alguien nos vea toda la escuela sabrá de esto en cuestión de minutos. – Syaoran volvió a tomar sus manos. – ¿Te parece sí en el descanso hablamos con Eriol y acordamos que día podrá ser la cena en tu casa y en el almuerzo me permites comer junto a ti? – Claro que sí. – Respondió la chica. – Siempre almorzamos todos juntos y estás presente también. – Dijo ella muy sonriente. – Yo me refiero Sakura a que comamos solos tú y yo. Hace poco encontré un lugar muy natural y lleno de tranquilidad. ¿te parece? – Él le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus manos. - Claro que sí. – Respondió ella con las mejillas tremendamente rojas.

-Y cuéntame. ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano? – Syaoran preguntó. – ¿Estás segura qué estás bien? – Sí, estoy muy bien, resulta que me levanté antes que la alarma y decidí llegar temprano. – Sakura se dio la vuelta para esconder su nerviosismo, no quería revelar nada. – Sabes, regresó dentro de poco, iré a buscar a Rika, necesito de su ayuda para la actividad del fin de semana. Te veo al rato. – Sakura salió a toda prisa del salón. – Está tramando algo. – Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-No puedo expresar con palabras el sentimiento que quiere salir de mi pecho, que Syaoran me haya pedido una oportunidad para conocernos es algo que no esperaba sobre todo ese beso; fue tan tierno y gentil, nunca quiso hacerme sentir incómoda ni presionada, me permitió buscar sus labios, algo que jamás pensé hacer aunque lo deseara, una sensación cálida recorrió todo mi ser, quise quedarme en esa posición todo el día, debo admitir que él es más consciente de que no podemos buscar complicaciones en el trabajo, no me gustaría que resultará afectado con su investigación, podrían decir que todo el compromiso es una farsa para estar conmigo, no permitiría que sus metas se vean opacadas por nada del mundo. Ahora debo de pensar en una excusa creíble para mi llegada temprano a la escuela, es obvio que el cuento de que simplemente me levanté temprano nadie lo creerá. Ahora debo de terminar el regalo para él y prepararme para el fin de semana, será uno muy especial sin duda alguna.

Sakura conversó con sus amigas y les pidió que le ayudaran y siguieran la corriente para que su plan no saliera a la luz, había muchas cosas que preparar, en primer lugar, estaba el viaje a la playa, luego tenían que decidir qué noche irían a conocer al señor Fujitaka y también estaba la actividad en la que compartirían todos juntos y ella aprovecharía para entregar los obsequios a Eriol y a Syaoran. Con todas esas ideas en mente la jornada escolar empezó de una manera muy especial, Sakura con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, contagiando a todos a su alrededor, como siempre, cuando esta se encuentra haciendo lo que más le gusta el tiempo transcurre rápidamente hasta que se percató que era hora del primer descanso.

-¿Vamos Sakura? – Syaoran le preguntó. – Si, claro. – Ella guardó sus cosas y salió con él.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pero sonrientes. Sabían que no había mucho que decir, pero una duda surgió del chico de ojos color ámbar. – Oye. – Llamó la atención de Sakura. – Ese sujeto, con el que ayer te fuiste ¿es el famoso Yukito, aquel del que tú estabas enamorada? – Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. – He, si él es Yukito, disculpa por mi actitud ayer, me fui y estábamos hablando. Lamento haber sido tan descortés. – Sakura hizo una marcada reverencia. – No tienes que disculparte. Solo te hice una pregunta Sakura, no estoy reclamando nada de tu actitud. – Pero aun así no fue correcto lo que hice. Y sí Yukito es aquel chico del que me enamoré. – Ya veo, que bueno que tuvo el detalle de acompañarte a tu casa. – Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo. – Te contaré lo que me dijo, mira los demás aun no llegan, tendremos oportunidad de hablar sin interrupción, vamos a sentarnos. – Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una banca libre.

-No quiero pasar por malos entendidos contigo, así que te contaré. – Dijo Sakura. – Vaya, aprendes rápido, felicidades. Lo mejor es ser honestos, ante todo. – Syaoran dijo regalándole una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias. – Sus mejillas se arrebolaron rápidamente. – Bien, ayer que él me acompañó a mi casa conversamos un poco y el motivo de estar buscándome es porque quiere una oportunidad conmigo. Le dije que esa idea no puede ser concebida, a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas yo no podría estar con el hombre que mi hermana tuvo como pareja y en especial porque descubrí que mi enamoramiento era un error, estoy segura que él no es mi persona especial. – Bajó su rostro para ocultar su sonrojó. Syaoran tomó su barbilla y la levantó lentamente. – Gracias por tu sinceridad, espero que en el futuro pueda ser yo esa persona especial. – Le dijo muy sonriente. – Yo creo que si te esfuerzas puedes lograrlo. – Sakura le dijo con todo el rostro ardiendo por la emoción.

Lentamente ambos fueron acercándose para poder besarse nuevamente, ambos ya sabían que había aprobación de uno y otro para volver a juntar sus labios; y así fue, el beso fue casto, duró lo suficiente para transmitir la emoción que los embargaba al escuchar esas sinceras declaraciones. Se separaron lentamente para seguir guardando las apariencias, sabían que estaban en un lugar abierto y en cualquier momento alguien los vería.

-Sí seguimos haciendo esto no podré detenerme más adelante. – Dijo Syaoran separándose lentamente de la castaña. – ¿Sabías qué es difícil que quiera separarme de ti? – Sakura abrió los ojos demostrando sorpresa. – ¿Lo dices en serio? – Claro que sí Sakura. Eres una mujer muy tierna, a mi eso me gusta mucho. – Dijo Syaoran observándola muy sonriente. – Gracias de verdad. – Dijo Sakura muy sonrojada. – Gracias, por ser así.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? Mis dos mejores amigos están cómodamente conversando. – Eriol se acercó a los dos castaños. – Están muy solos, ¿no creen? – Estábamos esperando que alguno de ustedes se dignará a aparecer. – Dijo Syaoran. – Ya iba a llevarme a Sakura a comer algo. - ¿Dónde están las chicas Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura. – Rika me dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver con unos estudiantes, no encontré a Rika por ningún lado. – Dijo Eriol subiendo los hombros. – Bueno, las veremos hasta el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Eriol? Hay unas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-Será un placer querida Sakura; hoy te ves muy bien, tienes un rostro muy radiante. – Eriol se sentó en la banca que ellos compartían. – Gra, gracias Eriol. – Sakura balbuceó y Syaoran le observó con ceño fruncido, más no dijo nada. – ¿Para qué soy bueno? – Preguntó Eriol. – Resulta que me gustaría saber cuando será la noche en que irán a casa para, esto para informarle a papá y él pueda estar. – Dijo Sakura mientras su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse.

-¿No crees que esto podríamos hablarlo tú y yo nada más? – Eriol observó incómodo a un tranquilo Syaoran. – Lo que tengas que hablar dilo ya Eriol, es de mala educación hablar de algo que me concierne a mis espaldas. -Syaoran observó a Sakura con una sonrisa ladeada. – ¿No crees Sakura? – Eriol observó a la aludida. – ¿Podrían ponerme al tanto de las nuevas noticias? – Eriol preguntó. – Resulta que también Syaoran irá a la cena, por eso les pregunto a los dos Eriol. – La castaña dijo intentando no reír.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Me alegra que recapacitaras hermano, no sabes; tu crees que Sakura es buena cocinera, ¿no es así? – Eriol le preguntó a Syaoran, este dio un rápido asentimiento como respuesta. – ¿De dónde crees que ha sacado ese talento? Su padre es un gran cocinero, estoy seguro que si el señor Fujitaka no fuera un catedrático en arqueología sería uno de los mejores chefs de todo Japón. – Dijo el chico de ojos azules. – ¿Arqueología? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Sí, mi padre se especializa en esa rama, sale a excavaciones dos o tres veces al año, sus investigaciones han sido tema en muchas tesis de sus estudiantes. – Dijo Sakura muy orgullosa de su padre.

-Como fui tan tonto. – Syaoran se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. – ¿Sucede algo Syaoran? – Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Tu padre es el famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto? – Si, él es. ¿Pasa algo? – Sakura preguntó preocupada. – Lo que pasa es que no tienes idea de cuanto admira Syaoran el trabajo de tu padre, olvidé decirte eso amigo. – Dijo Eriol muy sonriente. - ¿Eso es verdad Syaoran? – Preguntó nuevamente la castaña.

-Resulta que a mi siempre me ha apasionado la historia, en la preparatoria recibimos una catedra de un famoso arqueólogo, cuando lo conocí y charlé con él quedé más enamorado de esa rama de la historia, tanto que mi tesis se trató de las antiguas tumbas de faraones, quise estudiar esa carrera pero por razones aun desconocidas me decidí por la psicología pedagógica, aunque estuve en cursos sobre historia y arqueología, tal vez algún día pueda visitar un sitio de esos, sería un sueño hecho realidad. – Eriol y Sakura escucharon atentamente la anécdota del castaño.

-Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que nos apasiona Syaoran. – Sakura le dijo muy sonriente. – Me alaga que tengas admiración por el trabajo de mi padre, eso me hace sentir más orgullosa, la semana pasada estaba en Tokio preparando una de sus próximas excavaciones para el próximo año. Estoy segura que él encantado compartiría anécdotas contigo. Será un placer presentarlos.

-Bueno, creo que es un hecho que entre más pronto será mejor para Syaoran. Saben que conmigo no hay ningún problema, cualquier día estoy disponible. – Eriol se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. – Bueno, en este caso ustedes deciden, nada más tengo que avisar a mi papá antes para que el pueda estar presente. – Dijo Sakura. – Bien Syaoran, la decisión es tuya. – Eriol le observó. – No sé, ¿les parece un día de esta semana, o muy pronto? – Sakura dijo. – Hoy es martes, el viernes tenemos la salida con los demás. – Si me permiten opinar… Creo que es muy pronto, lo mejor será dejarlo para la otra semana y así tu padre podrá preparar con tiempo algo digno de él. ¿Qué opinan? – El ojiazul los observaba esperando respuesta.

-Creo que tienes razón cuatro ojos. – Sakura tapó su boca para no dejar salir una carcajada. – No sería gentil de nuestra parte sacar al padre de Sakura de sus ocupaciones. – La castaña le interrumpió. – Estoy segura que para él será un placer cocinar para los muchachos que se tomaron la gentileza de interrumpir sus labores solo por cuidarme a mí, pero si ustedes dicen la próxima semana no tengo ningún problema en avisarle, nada más necesito el día especifico.

-Sabes que lo hicimos con todo el gusto del mundo Sakura. – Eriol dijo. – Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo; Syaoran habla ya. – Sabes ponerte insoportable cuando quieres Eriol. – Syaoran bufó. – ¿Crees que tu padre puede recibirnos el jueves Sakura? – La aludida sonrió y luego habló. – Estoy segura que así será, hoy mismo le daré la noticia. Muchas gracias por todo muchachos. – Eriol se puso de pie. – Muy bien, estaré ansioso esperando ese día. Nos vemos en el almuerzo… Tortolos. – Enseguida se retiro del lugar. – Syaoran abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la última palabra dicha por su amigo. – ¿Nos vamos al salón? – Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Eriol?

-Hoee. Dijo que nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo. – Syaoran se puso a reír. – Será interesante descubrir que tan distraída eres Sakura. ¿no escuchaste que Eriol nos llamó "tortolos"? – Hoeeeee – Sakura se exaltó. – ¿No estás bromeando? ¿En qué momento nos habrá visto? – No lo sé, lo que si sé es que no lo voy a soportar en los siguientes días, queriendo saber lo que pasa entre nosotros. – Syaoran se puso de pie, Sakura lo imitó y empezaron a caminar. – Eriol es muy intuitivo, es capaz de ver lo que aun nosotros no vemos. – Ella se mordió el labio para ahogar los nervios. – ¿Qué haremos? – Él la detuvo sujetando sus hombros. – Si tú quieres que mantengamos esto en secreto yo no tengo ningún problema, la verdad es que soy de los que evita andar contando todo lo que hace. A quien quiero conocer es a ti no a los demás. ¿estas bien con eso?

-Sakura se quedó mirando por unos segundos esos ojos ámbares que la invitaban a muchas cosas. – La verdad es que no me gustaría escuchar comentarios de los demás, no me gusta ser motivo de chismes así que prefiero que mantengamos esto entre nosotros, mientras menos lo sepan es mejor. De todas maneras, nos estamos conociendo y de verdad me gustaría mucho que las cosas surgieran a su tiempo, no quiero acelerar nada, no quiero echar las cosas a perder. – No apartó la mirada para reflejar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Si sigues hablando así, en este mismo lugar te tomaré y volveré a besarte. – Syaoran se alborotó el cabello. – Es mejor que regresemos al salón inmediatamente. – Ambos chicos caminaron de regreso, pero con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas en el futuro.

Después de terminadas sus labores el grupo formado por Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharú, Rika y Eriol salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus hogares, conversaban sobre las muchas cosas que podrían hacer ese fin de semana en la playa, las chicas estaban decidiendo ir de compras un día antes, aunque Sakura se sentía bien con lo que tenía en su guardarropa las demás optaron por llevar algo nuevo así que a ella no le quedó otra opción que asistir con ellas, de lo contrario no la dejarían tranquila hasta que aceptara. Sabía que lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones porque cuando las tres iban de compra ella escogía lo que más le gustaba en cambio con su hermana, ella solamente observaba lo que escogía y se limitaba a ver ya que para Tomoyo; Sakura tenía pésimo gusto a la hora de combinar colores y formas. Por esa razón se sentía más cómoda con Rika y Chiharú cuando se trataba de tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-Nosotras nos iremos por este lado. – Rika tomaba la mano de Chiharú. – Nos vemos mañana. – Las dos dijeron al unísono. – Hasta mañana. – Contestaron los otros. – Bueno, hasta aquí acaba el placer de acompañarte Sakura. Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Eriol. – Gracias muchachos. – Dijo Sakura. – Que pasen bonita tarde. – Espera. – Syaoran detuvo las despedidas. – ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? – Preguntó con el sonrojo más grande que podía tener en ese momento. Eriol por su parte no podía evitar reírse de esa escena. – Claro que sí. – Respondió Sakura. – Muy bien, este hombre solitario se irá a su casa y permanecerá así. – Dijo Eriol con gesto dramático.

-Ya deja el drama Eriol. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo reír a Sakura. – No voy a tardar tanto, así que más te vale que empieces con la cena una vez que llegues. – Claro que sí majestad, ¿algo más que necesite para hacer amena la velada? ¿alguna dama para que lo acompañe esta noche? – Eriol observó a Sakura, está se sorprendió por la pregunta. – Eres un payaso. – Syaoran empujó levemente a Eriol. – Llego en un rato. – Empezó a caminar con Sakura. – Sea lo que sea que ustedes tengan… Me alegra. – Gritó el ojiazul una vez la pareja les dio la espalda.

-Estoy segura que cuando regreses a tu apartamento Eriol te estará esperando con muchas preguntas. – Expresó Sakura jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. – Lo sé. – Syaoran reconoció restándole importancia a eso. – Si le pongo importancia a eso él aprovechará para molestar y no le daré ese gusto. – Tienes razón. – Sakura alegó. – Además, somos adultos como para andar escondiendo lo que hacemos. Hemos quedado en que llevaríamos esto con el mayor sigilo posible, no por escondernos, al contrario; para evitar comentarios negativos que nos afecten en el trabajo, pero si uno de nuestros amigos se entera no tengo ningún problema en aceptar que estamos intentando conocernos en todos los aspectos posibles y si en el futuro queremos y aceptamos llevar esto que sentimos más allá… – Él guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Poder ser novios. – Al escuchar esa última palabra algo en el interior de la castaña saltó de emoción.

-Ambos caminaban en silencio después de la confesión de Syaoran, hasta que se animó a romperlo y habló. – La verdad no sé como haces para decir todas esas cosas, a mi se me quedan atravesadas en la garganta y cuestan salir de ahí. Pero. – Sakura volvió a callar. – Estoy segura que quiero aventurarme y conocerte más allá, tal vez no sea la mujer más experta que puedas conocer, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que daré lo mejor de mí para que esto llegue a ser posible, quiero demostrarte de lo que soy capaz por las personas que más aprecio y en poco tiempo has logrado entrar a ese grupo y colocarte en primera posición. – Cuando Sakura dijo todo eso los ojos de Syaoran estaban atentos a ella con un brillo nunca antes visto.

-No he pedido una mujer perfecta Sakura. Yo no soy el mejor prospecto que puedas conocer. Estoy seguro que habrá muchos hombres que podrían darte más alegrías que yo. – Syaoran se detuvo y Sakura hizo lo mismo viéndolo de frente. – Si llegas a encontrar a alguien que estés segura pueda darte lo que yo no… No dudes en hacérmelo saber. – La castaña lo tomó rápidamente de las manos. – En pocos meses has hecho tanto por mí comparado con los que conozco hace años. Tal vez podrá sonar muy apresurado lo que diré. – Ella lo observó para que él pudiera notar la sinceridad de sus palabras. – Te prometo que estaré para ti siempre que me necesites. Sea del modo que sea Syaoran. Solo quiero que esto sea, no importa si es breve o eterno, yo quiero que sea real.

Después de dedicarse las palabras más sinceras que pudieron haber dicho se abrazaron por unos momentos y decidieron seguir con la caminata hasta el hogar de la castaña. Conversaron de temas triviales y otras cosas. Al estar en la entrada de la casa de Sakura esta se dirigió a él.

-¿Te apetece pasar a tomar algo? – Ella abrió la reja del jardín delantero. – No quiero causar molestias. – Dijo él mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. – Tu no causas eso ya te he dicho. – La castaña buscaba las llaves en su bolso. – Pero ya habíamos acordado el próximo jueves visitarlos de nuevo. – Syaoran agregó. – Tú y Eriol son bienvenidos a esta casa cuando ustedes quieran venir, además creo que papá ayer preparó flan de chocolate. – Sakura lo observó de reojo mientras abría la puerta. – ¿Qué dices? – Ella sonrió por dentro al verlo tan absortó, seguro estaba deseando probar ese postre.

-Te estás pareciendo a Eriol. – Expresó Syaoran. – Sabes cuál es mi punto débil. – Ella le cedió la entrada. – No sabía que te gustaba Eriol. – Sakura raía mientras cerraba la puerta. – No me provoques niña. – El castaño dijo con el ceño fruncido. - Bien, toma asiento, yo iré a la cocina. – Él obedeció a la chica y espero mientras observaba algunos retratos que estaban encima de la chimenea. – ¿Qué prefieres; té, café o limonada? – Preguntó Sakura asomándose. – Este. Yo, prefiero café. – Indicó. – ¿Esta eres tú? – Tomó una de las fotografías mientras Sakura se acercaba a él. – Sí, soy yo. – Ella sonrió nerviosa. – Vaya, no sabía que eras porrista. – Él sonrió de medio lado. – Eso fue nada más en la primaria y secundaria, era la líder de las porristas. – Ella puso la foto en su lugar. – Me gustaría ver algo de lo que hacías. – Expuso él mientras se acercaba a Sakura. – Este, yo, yo. – Sakura solo balbuceaba. – Eso fue hace años, no recuerdo muchas de las coreografías. – Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida Sakura. – Syaoran terminaba poco a poco con la distancia que los separaba y la tomó de la cintura.

-Ella solo observaba sus ojos que misteriosamente cambiaron de ámbar a color miel. – No sé si pueda. – Colocó nerviosa sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Syaoran. – Eso no importa. – Acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Sakura y susurró suavemente a su oído. – ¿Aun tienes tu viejo uniforme de porrista? Me encantaría verlo puesto. – Sakura se relajó un poco y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. – Tendría que buscarlo. – Dijo ella aun un poco nerviosa. – Podré esperar pequeña, tenemos todo el tiempo. – Y después de eso atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado que ella respondió con un poco de dudas, pero después le siguió el ritmo.

Ella respondía a los besos que Syaoran le regalaba, colocó sus manos en el cuello del castaño porque la posición inicial la tenía un poco incómoda. Sin darse cuenta lentamente llegaron a parar al sofá, uno al lado del otro, no deseaban separarse de esa posición, pero algo hizo que el cerebro de Sakura actuara sobre su corazón que latía desbocado. – Syaoran. – Dijo ella entre besos. – El café. – Alcanzó a decir. – Ya no quiero, olvídalo. – Él siguió repartiendo besos en sus labios, bajando en ocasiones a su cuello. – El chocolate se va a derretir. – Con toda su fuerza de voluntad alcanzó a decir. – Syaoran dejó de repartir besos a Sakura.

-Podría poner el chocolate en segundo lugar, me estoy haciendo adicto a las flores de cerezo pequeña. Tranquila, por el momento prefiero el café y el flan. – Termino de darle un beso y la dejó regresar a la cocina.

Después de ese apasionado encuentro se sentaron a comer y a conversar un poco más, Syaoran tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar las anécdotas de Sakura en la secundaria y preparatoria, pudo darse cuenta que ella era una de las mejores deportistas de la escuela. Ganó muchas medallas, a esa edad se destacaba en las carreras de 100 metros y en la gimnasia artística. Por esa razón fue la capitana del equipo de porristas por muchos años. Minutos más tarde Syaoran se retiró de la casa de la castaña, dejándola sola, pero con una gran sonrisa. Disfruto mucho de su compañía y también de lo que compartieron, ella hizo nota mental de revisar entre sus cosas viejas; tal vez encontraba su traje de porrista, no había crecido mucho desde los 18 años así que estaba segura que, aunque sea un poco corto, ese traje le quedaría bien.

-Y el viernes por fin llegó, estaba terminando de preparar mi almuerzo, hoy no fuimos a trabajar, Kaho decidió suspender el día de clases para que pudiéramos prepararnos mejor. Ayer por la tarde fui en compañía de Chiharú y Rika a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta para estar en la playa, sobre todo el protector solar, no quería regresar como un camarón el domingo. También fui obligada a pasar por una tienda de trajes de baño y comprar uno nuevo, y cuando me refiero a "obligada" crean que así fue, me divierte ver a Chiharú en el papel de mujer peligrosa cuando se propone algo, aunque debo de aceptar que los conjuntos que compre para estos dos días me han gustado mucho, solo espero tener el valor necesario para poder lucirlo en frente de los demás. Papá se tomó la molestia de prepararme algunos bocadillos para el viaje, Rika llevará bebidas heladas y Chiharú lo demás, nos gusta mucho sorprender a Syaoran y Eriol con la comida que tanto les gusta.

-Y hablando de Syaoran. – Sakura soltó un suspiro al aire mientras seguía navegando en recuerdos recientes. – Estos días a su lado han sido maravillosos, es tierno, amable y gentil; siempre se toma la molestia de venir a dejarme a casa, a estas alturas Eriol ya sabe que estamos conociéndonos. Es imposible no emocionarme cuando Syaoran está cerca de mí, en momentos es cariñoso para después convertirse en un hombre apasionado, he tenido que detenerlo porque de seguir así estoy segura que algo más podría pasar, aun me da miedo dar ese paso, aunque estoy segura que con él será una de las mejores experiencias que pueda vivir. – Tan emocionada estaba Sakura que apenas comió un poco, Syaoran le había prometido pasar por ella para llegar juntos a la escuela, solo esperaba que nadie criticara la cercanía de estos dos, aunque podían disimular puesto que del grupo de amigos él era el nuevo, a pesar de eso cuando estaban los cinco juntos parecía que se conocían desde hace muchos años.

Un par de horas más tarde, Syaoran estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de Sakura, esta salió como una niña que iba a recibir un regalo a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba él; usando un short que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla de color verde oscuro, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, zapatillas casuales negras y unas gafas de sol oscuras, su cabello… Como siempre, de lo más rebelde le daban un toque casual y más juvenil de lo que él aparentaba.

-Buenas tardes Sakura. – Él la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Estás lista? – Cuando pudo observarla mejor se quedó con la boca abierta, ella vestía un mono de tirantes color rosa pálido con flores blancas; unas sandalias de suela baja sujetas a sus tobillos con tirantes al estilo gladiador, a juego un sombrero de pana color blanco con el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas por debajo de sus hombros. Cuando pudo reaccionar Sakura ya había puesto en la entrada dos maletas. – ¿Syaoran? Te estoy llamando hace rato. – Dijo ella. – Perdón, pero estás bellísima. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Se separaron porque sus pulmones lo exigieron.

-Ahora sí podemos irnos. – Syaoran tomó las maletas. – Pero, pero… Se nos hará muy difícil llegar con tantas cosas. Hay que llamar un taxi. – Sakura salió detrás de él. – Eso no es problema Sakura. – Cuando ella pudo alcanzarlo se asombró al ver un lujoso automóvil estacionado frente a su casa. – ¿Eso es tuyo? – Preguntó ella asombrada. – Sí, solo lo saco para ocasiones especiales. Esta es una de ellas. Además, no tendría excusa para caminar junto a ti por las tardes. – Decía mientras guardaba todo en el auto. – ¿Estás lista? – Sí. – Sakura solo asintió. – Bueno, nos vamos. – Él abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a la castaña para que entrará. Después de eso dio la vuelta al carro, entro y se dirigieron a la escuela para vivir un fin de semana prometedor.

 **Hola de nuevo. Una semana más y acá les dejo este capítulo. Espero les guste mucho, no tienen idea de cuanto me costó llegar hasta acá, estaba un poco bloqueada. La próxima semana promete estar mejor, solo espero no caer en el mismo bloqueo. Los leo al rato. Un abrazo.**


	21. Chapter 20 Ahora o Nunca Parte 1

**Capítulo 21**

 **Ahora o Nunca**

 **Parte I**

-Una gran sorpresa me llevé al ver a Syaoran. Un chico más confiado y seguro de si mismo estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa, su manera de vestir me dejó anonadada, tenía un aspecto más juvenil, es un chico joven, pero la vestimenta casual le queda mucho mejor. Después de que él colocará mis maletas en el maletero rápidamente nos perdimos en la carretera. Al llegar a la escuela ya estaban algunos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos Rika y Chiharú, quienes nos dieron un recibimiento que preferiría se hubiesen guardado.

-Sakura te vez sensacional. – Dijo Chiharú mientras se acercaba al coche del que ellos bajaban. – Te ves muy preciosa Sakura. ¿No es así Li? – Rika preguntó codeando a Chiharú. – Claro que sí. – Respondió sin titubeos Syaoran. – Su belleza es natural, además, pocas veces las he visto con ropa casual por eso las tres se ven muy hermosas esta tarde. – Sakura solo permanecía en silencio con el rostro totalmente rojo. – Bien, ¿les parece si vamos a subir las cosas al autobús? – Syaoran tomó dos maletas y empezó a caminar. – Oye Sakura, ¿qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Chiharú. – ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura hizo lo mismo que Li. – No te hagas, toda la galantería con la que habló Li. – Recuerda que nos dijo que las tres estamos hermosas, habló de todas. – La castaña empezó a caminar junto a sus amigas. – Vamos Chiharú, deja el chisme para otra ocasión y ayuda. – Cuando llegaron al vehículo Sakura se sorprendió porque aun no veía a Eriol.

\- ¿Y Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura. – Él salió muy temprano, tenía que terminar con unos asuntos para nuestra estadía este fin de semana. – Syaoran acomodaba el equipaje. – Bien, nos podremos sentar aquí. ¿Qué prefieres Sakura, pasillo o ventana? – Ventana está mejor. – Dijo ella muy sonriente. – Es una lastima que no viajaremos con Eriol. – ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso de mi amigo? – Agregó Syaoran riendo de medio lado. – Qué cosas dices. – Ella lo empujó para sentarse en su puesto. – Estoy seguro que has viajado en su compañía, es muy chistoso. – Sí, pero siempre que viajo con él yo soy la razón de sus chistes. En esta oportunidad si llego a aburrirme podré usar tu hombro para dormir. – Se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un rápido beso.

-Oye, pueden vernos. – Expresó Sakura viendo a todos lados. – Ya Chiharú me preguntó el porque de tu amabilidad, afortunadamente Rika le quitó esa idea. – Está bien, tu ganas, me mantendré quieto. – Levantó la mano izquierda haciendo promesa. – Pero cuando estemos en la playa prometo robarte para tenerte solo para mí. – A Sakura se le subieron todos los colores al rostro. – Ya quiero llegar entonces. – Parece que ya estamos por salir. – Dijo uno de los maestros que también subía al autobús. A lo lejos se escuchaba las conversaciones del resto del personal que poco a poco hacían lo mismo y se ubicaban en los lugares que estaban disponibles. – ¿No estás emocionada Sakura? – Su amiga Rika le preguntaba. – Claro que sí. Hace mucho que no salimos de esta manera. – Tienes razón. – Decía Chiharú. – Será un fin de semana inolvidable. – Las dos chicas se sentaron dos lugares delante de ellos.

-Buenas tardes maestros. – Decía la galante Kaho Mizuki. – ¿Estamos todos listos? – Todos asintieron. – Deseo que este fin de semana podamos disfrutar y compartir como amigos lejos de la responsabilidad de la escuela y del hogar. – Después de la cálida bienvenida salieron con rumbo a Odaiba Beach. Una pequeña playa, pero con un gran atractivo turístico, apto para bucear, navegar y conocer la historia de ese lugar, se hospedarían en un antiguo castillo que fue usado de fortaleza en la Segunda Guerra Mundial que ahora había sido adaptado como hotel. Todo esto patrocinado por Eriol que había sugerido a Kaho esta actividad para motivar a los maestros, el chico de cabellos azabaches se había encargado de buscar a las personas aptas que le ayudaran a conseguir la estadía en ese lugar, todo como un plan estratégico que formaba parte del proyecto que él y Syaoran estaban llevando a cabo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ese lugar, solamente debían de llegar a Tokio que estaba a tres horas, hicieron una parada en una estación de combustible para estirar las piernas y de nuevo al enrumbarse llegaron en treinta minutos a su destino final. En todo el viaje Sakura y Syaoran iban conversando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría, el castaño cumplió su promesa, no se acercó tanto a Sakura, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla. La chica de ojos esmeralda también sentía la necesidad de sentir más cerca de ella al hombre que la acompañaba, inconvenientemente no quería que las cosas salieran a la luz porque ambos preferían estar muy seguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De un momento a otro sintieron que el autobús se detuvo frente a la majestuosa entrada de un castillo que ahora funcionaba como hotel.

-¿Hemos llegado? – Preguntó Sakura emocionada. – Sí, este es el lugar en el que nos hospedaremos. – Contestó Syaoran. – Es momento de bajar, veremos que ha hecho Eriol en nuestra ausencia. – Poco a poco todos bajaron del autobús y entraron en el lobby del hotel, ahí se encontraba un sonriente Eriol vistiendo un pantalón blanco, camiseta celeste, un sombrero de pana similar al que usaba Sakura y sandalias de baño. – Es un placer volver a verlos compañeros. – Saludó alegremente Eriol.

-Es un lugar muy lindo Eriol. Expresó Sakura. – Muchas gracias por hacer esto. – Rika y Chiharú asintieron alegremente. – Es un placer señoritas. Me alegra verlas tan sonrientes, eso es suficiente, además. – Las observó detenidamente a cada una. – Están tan bellas que me costará decidirme por una de ustedes. – Las tres chicas se sonrojaron, Sakura más que las otras dos. – Ya empiezas con tus idioteces Eriol. – Le regañó Syaoran. – Vamos lobo, nuestras amigas están radiantes. Me refiero a que bailar con alguna de ellas o con las tres será un placer. – Explicó muy sonriente. – Por favor. – Dijo retando con una sonrisa a Eriol. – No creo que ellas quieran bailar con un robot. – Está bien, lo veremos más adelante. Les parece si suben a sus habitaciones, yo los guiaré. – Eriol se posicionó adelante. – Sus maletas ya están en donde corresponden, no se preocupen por eso.

Las tres amigas compartirían habitación en uno de los pisos del hotel, todo esto por indicación de Eriol, también el decidió compartir morada con su amigo Syaoran, los cuartos de ambos grupos estaban frente a frente, querían estar cerca en caso de que las chicas necesitaran algo, orden exclusiva de Syaoran, aunque Eriol era el encargado; Syaoran le exigió dejarla muy cerca a él a Sakura. Ya que llegaron para la hora de la cena solamente se cambiaron de ropa y recibieron el mensaje de estar en el restaurante para cenar todos juntos.

-Que bueno que quedamos las tres juntas. – Decía emocionada Chiharú. – Así es, podremos ayudarnos para nuestros vestuarios, ese vestido te ha quedado muy bien Sakura. – Rika la observaba. – Ustedes también se ven muy bien chicas, gracias por la ayuda. – Agradecía con un ligero sonrojo. – Eres muy bella Sakura, este fin de semana puede ser tu oportunidad para encontrar a alguien especial. – Chiharú agregaba mientras sonreía muy coqueta. – No vine buscando eso. – Agitaba sus manos negando eso. – Ella vestía un vestido corto lleno de puntos de colores, de tirantes se abrigaba con un poncho color blanco dejando caer sus castaños cabellos sueltos y las mismas sandalias bajas que usó en la tarde. Rika vestía un short blanco y una camisa suelta de los hombros que se sujetaba a su cintura, usaba zapatos deportivos casuales, con el cabello suelto y Chiharú usaba un vestido largo blanco que se sujetaba en su cuello, usaba el cabello amarrado en una cola alta.

Al llegar al restaurante en una mesa las esperaban Eriol y Syaoran. El primero vestía camisa negra y el mismo pantalón blanco de la tarde, Syaoran por su parte vestía pantalón color café claro playero y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver parte de su bien formado torso, al verlo a Sakura se le olvidó como tragar saliva, de un momento a otro se recordó como vestía y se le subieron los colores al rostro, el castaño no estaba en las mejores condiciones, al ver a su castaña le embargó una gran emoción, saber que podría besar y abrazar a esa chica se le hacía un sueño, luego frunció el ceño al ver que Eriol se adelantó a recibirlas; tomó de la mano de Sakura y depositó un beso en ella. Ese acto tomó por sorpresa a Sakura de igual manera lo hizo con Rika y Chiharú, pero esto provocó la ira en Syaoran quien esperó a que estos llegaran a donde estaba él. Cuando llegaron a la mesa en donde él castaño se había plantado intentaron hablar con él, pero este los ignoró y se sentó esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Segundos después Eriol lo sacó de la nube en que se había subido.

-¿No es así Syaoran? – Eriol insistió. Hasta ese momento Sakura observaba el semblante del castaño con un deje de tristeza. – ¿Qué dices? – Fue lo único que preguntó Syaoran. – Te estaba preguntando como mirabas a nuestras compañeras. Eres imposible amigo. – Decía él mientras palmeaba su espalda. – Muchos están envidiándonos en estos momentos y tú con la concentración del tamaño de un insecto. – Lo lamento, estaba distraído. – Se removió en la silla. – Vamos a ordenar ya, tengo hambre. – Tienes razón. – Agregó Chiharú. – Yo también. ¿Ustedes no están hambrientas muchachas? – La castaña contestó con un apenas audible "Sí" mientras que Rika sonrió y contestó de mejor manera, aunque pudo observar el semblante de su amiga y se preocupó un poco. Por debajo de la mesa le sostuvo la mano y le dio un ligero apretón para hacerle saber que la apoyaba. Sakura se sorprendió ligeramente pero inmediatamente sonrió.

Minutos después los cinco estaban comiendo mientras conversaban de todo lo que estaba planeado para que hicieran en esos dos días, la platica era dirigida por Eriol mientras que Sakura se limitaba a escuchar y en ocasiones sonreír, aun se preguntaba el porque del drástico cambio de ánimo en Syaoran en el mismo instante que ella entró en el restaurante. Llegó a pensar que tal vez no escogió el mejor vestido para esa noche, se reprendió mentalmente, ella tenía la idea de pasar un fin de semana inolvidable y en menos de tres horas ya estaba pasando un mal momento solo por sus suposiciones. Si a Syaoran pensaba eso ella no iba a amargarse, intentaría disfrutar, se lo había prometido, lo haría con o sin él. Después de haber comido minutos más tarde se acercó a ellos la Kaho Mizuki solicitando a Rika y Chiharú le siguieran para discutir unos asuntos necesarios para ese momento, quedando en la mesa nada más y nada menos que Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran.

-Si que he disfrutado de la cena. ¿No creen muchachos? – Preguntó un muy sonriente Eriol. – Tienes razón. – Contestó Sakura. – Seguro tienen los mejores cocineros. – ¿Y tú Syaoran, no te gustó la cena? – Volvió a preguntar Eriol. – Estuvo buena. – Se limitó a contestar. – Vaya hermano, me contagias la emoción, por favor deja algo para mañana. – Dijo con sarcasmo el chico de lentes. – Fue un gusto compartir con ustedes muchachos. – Sakura se levantó de la silla viendo hacia la puerta. – ¿A dónde vas, ya tienes sueño? – Indagó Eriol. – No, iré por ahí, tal vez a la costa. – Dijo la castaña. – No voy a encerrarme estando en tan bello lugar. Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió saliendo del restaurante siendo observada por algunos hombres que estaban en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Syaoran? – Eriol empujó a su amigo por el hombro. – Lo mismo tengo que preguntarte a ti cuatro ojos. – Syaoran le regresó el mismo gesto. – No evadas mis preguntas, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan seca en toda la cena? – Volvió a preguntar Eriol. – Ignoraste a Sakura en todo el rato. Fuiste tan obvio. – Yo no la ignoré, pude ver que estaba bien contigo. – Dijo Syaoran secamente. – Sé que eres un hombre muy inteligente, pero también puedes ser el más estúpido de todo Japón. – Dijo Eriol burlándose. – Eres tan obvio, mueres de celos. Acaso ignoras mis orígenes, es simple protocolo. Sakura está bellísima esta noche, pero mis intensiones simplemente eran hacerle ver que es una chica muy hermosa. – Se levantó de la mesa. – Ahora ve a buscarla, ya deja de hacerte el tonto o sea lo que ustedes tengan se irá al caño. Ya luego puedes contarme, estaré esperando.

Syaoran bufó y se quedó sentado, esperando a que Eriol desapareciera de su vista, el tonto de su amigo tenía razón. Había sido un total idiota con Sakura, pero no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él ardiera de celos al ver a Eriol siendo tan galante con ella y esta solamente se sonrojará, era cierto que habían decidido mantener las cosas en secreto porque aun estaban en la etapa de conocerse más a fondo y, además, ni siquiera eran novios o algo para tener esa actitud inmadura con ella. Cuando creyó oportuno salió del restaurante para buscar a Sakura. Anduvo vagando por el castillo y no la encontró por ningún lado, quiso ir a buscarla a su habitación, rápidamente recordó que ella dijo que "la noche era joven" rápidamente se dirigió a otro lugar, intentaría suerte ahí, ya luego vería que hacer.

Sakura decidió cumplir con lo que había dicho; "la noche es joven" así que al salir del restaurante empezó a caminar por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, minutos después vio un cartel que anuncia un camino hacia la azotea del castillo, inmediatamente tomó ese rumbo. Después de subir unas interminables escaleras se topó con una bella puerta de madera con labrados antiguos, lo sabía por los conocimientos que su padre le transmitía, abrió para salir y cuando pudo observar se quedó maravillada, una maravillosa vista la recibió; el cielo totalmente estrellado, el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con la playa, las luces de los negocios cercanos le daban vida a ese lugar, se acercó a una baranda que protegía ese lugar, cerró sus ojos y se dejó cobijar por la brisa fresca, se quedó así por un largo rato mientras recordaba lo que había vivido en los últimos días, la declaración de Syaoran, el sentimiento de felicidad que la embargaba cada vez que el la besaba, sus abrazos protectores y ese sentimiento de pertenencia que ella sentía hacia él. Sin querer esos recuerdos despertaron en ella muchas emociones, tanto que unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos, quiso evitarlas, pero al recordar su semblante seco y lejano las dejó salir, se abrazó a si misma en un intento de protegerse, pero al instante sintió unas manos fuertes hacer lo mismo que ella hacía solo que con mayor impulso.

-Siguió caminando por los alrededores del castillo, estuvo tentado a salir del hotel para buscar en la playa, pero vio a uno de los empleados del lugar y se animó a preguntar, obtuvo una respuesta positiva, puesto que el hombre amablemente le dijo que vio a una joven como la que el describía subir a la azotea del castillo, rápidamente salió hacia ese lugar. Al llegar decidió entrar en silencio, al ver a Sakura dándole la espalda agradeció su suerte y quiso acercarse a ella, se llevó un gran susto al ver que su castaña estaba llorando, lo supo porque pudo observar que la espalda de ella se estremecía en ocasiones. Lentamente se acercó a ella al verla en un intento de cubrirse, se apuró a llegar colocó sus manos encima de las de ella y apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-Soy el ser más estúpido de todos. – Dijo apretando mas su abrazo. – Apenas estamos empezando y ya te hice llorar. – Me dejé llevar por los celos, celos sin sentido. – La tomó suavemente de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para observarla. – Discúlpame por ser tan idiota, pero al ver a Eriol comportarse de esa manera contigo despertó algo en mí y me limité solo a observarte, pude ver que eres la mujer mas hermosa en todo este lugar, perdóname por no poder decirte eso antes.

-Eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa que pueda admirar esta noche, hace un rato no te lo dije por estúpido. Discúlpame por ser así. – Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Syaoran, sus ojos brillaban, no por las lagrimas que hasta hace unos minutos estaba derramando, resplandecían de la emoción, sus palabras se calaron en su interior. Esta lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír tiernamente para luego preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estás celoso? – A pesar de solamente ser iluminados por las estrellas este pudo notar que ella se sonrojaba. – No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te toque, ver a Eriol besando tu mano me llenó de ira. – Admitió avergonzado. – No era la mejor manera de actuar, recuerda mi casi nula experiencia en relaciones personales. – La mía también Syaoran. – Ella respondió. – ¿Pero no crees que no hay que hacer suposiciones? – Él sonrió al escuchar una de las frases que siempre le decía. – Además, ¿crees que yo sea capaz de estar con dos personas a la vez? – No, no, no. – Se apuró a contestar. – Sentí celos porque Eriol es un aprovechado. Estoy seguro que sabe algo, hasta tuvo el descaro de pegarme. – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Eriol te ha golpeado? – Sakura acarició levemente su rostro. – Si, pero me ayudó a reaccionar. Mira donde te he encontrado y estabas llorando. – Dijo él tomando la mano con la que ella le acariciaba. – Perdóname por favor.

-Lo haré con un par de condiciones. – Dijo ella muy sonriente. – La primera; que confíes en mí. Si tienes una duda, pregunta. – Él elevó su mano derecha. – Lo prometo. – Ahora la más importante de todas. – Puso en su rostro un rictus serio. – Bésame por favor. – Syaoran atinó a atraerla más a su cuerpo. – Espero poder cumplir con esta condición. – Después de eso se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Habían sido pocas las horas, pero para ambos fue una eternidad. Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por un largo rato. Hasta que ella se separó un poco de él y habló.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar. – Dijo volviéndolo a besar. – ¿Crees? Necesito seguridad de tu parte Sakura. – Expresó Syaoran acariciando la espalda de la castaña. – Los demás se van a preocupar por nosotros, es raro que dos compañeros de trabajo no aparezcan a estas horas. – Rayos señorita, estoy tratando de cumplir con mis obligaciones. No me está gustando esta forma de tratarnos. No me gusta andar a escondidas. – Agregó él viéndola a los ojos. – Recuerda que hemos quedado en conocernos, cuando sea el momento de ponerle un nombre a esto uno de los dos lo hará. – Sakura seguía repartiendo pequeños besos en los labios del castaño. – Está bien. Vamos. – Syaoran la pegó nuevamente a su cuerpo y retomó la sesión de besos, esta vez se propuso mostrarle que tanto la deseaba, buscó apasionadamente sus labios, la besó con todo el deseo que podría llegar a sentir por ella, se abrió paso por su boca y exploró dentro de ella hasta encontrar su lengua, sintió una gran satisfacción al sentir que ella correspondía a su beso, trataba de acoplarse al ritmo que él le indicaba, con la mano derecha sujetó su cabeza y la mano izquierda la colocó en su cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo.

-Cuando se les agotaba el aire ella dejó salir un gemido que murió en la boca de Syaoran. – Ahora sí, podemos irnos. – La sujetó de la mano y salió con ella de ese lugar. – Cuando bajaban las escaleras iban sumidos en un cómodo silencio, además aun no soltaban su agarre al parecer esta vez no iban a esconder lo que hasta el momento tenían- Cuando llegaron de nueva cuenta al restaurante se encontraron con Rika y Chiharú.

-Que bueno que los encontramos. – Dijo muy sonriente Rika. – Los estábamos buscando. – No pensábamos encontrarlos juntos, eso nos ahorró tiempo. – Agregó Chiharú mientras carraspeaba un poco, Rika la empujó levemente. – Acá estamos. ¿Sucede algo? – Syaoran tuvo que hablar porque Sakura se había quedado muda de repente. – Eriol dijo que podíamos salir a dar una vuelta. ¿No les parece la idea? – Preguntó Rika. – ¿Y a donde podríamos ir? – Preguntó por fin Sakura. – Eriol dice que es buena idea ir al muelle, hay muchos lugares para conocer ahí. – Respondió Chiharú. – ¿Te gustaría ir Sakura? – Syaoran preguntó aun sin soltar su mano. – Ella se enrojeció por el tono cariñoso que utilizó con ella. – Claro. – Respondió sin titubeos. – Dijo Eriol que si te encontrábamos te dijéramos que te esperaba en el lobby. Nosotras iremos a la habitación por la bolsa de Sakura. – Chiharú arrastró a su amiga y Rika salió tras ellas. – Nos vemos en cinco minutos Li. – Se despidió momentáneamente.

-Cuando avanzaron un poco Chiharú dejó de jalar a su amiga y la soltó para caminar de manera normal. – ¿Cuál es la prisa Chiharú? – Preguntó un poco agitada la castaña, Rika por fin pudo alcanzarlas. – Yo no soy la que tiene que preguntar Sakura. – Le contestó con sorna. Tú eras la que venía saliendo agarrada de la mano con Li amiga. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? – No se de que hablas. – Trató de defenderse Sakura. – Esta vez no puedo defenderte Saku. – Agregó Rika. – Los hemos visto comportarse de modo diferente. Además de haberlos visto tomados de las manos.

-Por el momento no puedo decirles mucho, solo que estoy tratando de buscar felicidad y Syaoran es parte de ella. – Dijo entrando a la habitación. – Solo les pido paciencia y prudencia. Cuando sea el momento prometo contarles. – Termino de hablar Sakura mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir nuevamente de ahí. – No te preocupes Sakura. – Dijo Rika. – Entiendo tu posición, nos alegra que estés sonriendo de nuevo. Aunque Chiharú se muera por saber, te esperaremos. – Rika empujaba a Chiharú fuera del cuarto. – No nos queda de otra. – Agregó la chica de coletas castaña. – Ahora quiero ir a divertirme. – Las tres salieron con dirección al lobby mientras escuchaban las ocurrencias de Chiharú.

-Después de encontrarse en el lobby decidieron salir caminando hacia el muelle, no era mucha la distancia, además querían conocer el ambiente nocturno del lugar. Sakura caminaba adelante con sus amigas, mientras que Eriol y Syaoran hacían lo mismo detrás de ellas. En eso Eriol se acercó y se colocó entre Rika y Chiharú abrazándolas por los hombros. – ¿Y bien señoritas, a donde iremos para divertirnos? – Sakura sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. – Yo solo sé que quiero bailar y tomar algo. – Dijo Chiharu. – Ya somos dos. Respondió Eriol. – ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – Volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose a Sakura y Syaoran, este ya estaba al lado de la castaña. – No tengo problema. – Syaoran se encogió de hombros. – Opino igual. Agregó Sakura. – Aunque les fallaré en lo de bailar, eso no es lo mío. – Sonrió nerviosamente. – Bueno, estarás acompañando a Syaoran. – Dijo burlándose Eriol de su amigo. – Son tal para cual. ¿Rika estás de acuerdo? – Es un hecho Eriol. Vamos a divertirnos. – Las dos amigas de Sakura se llevaron a Eriol más adelante dejando solos y confundidos a los dos castaños.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – Preguntó para si Syaoran. – Yo solo sé que mis amigas quieren saber lo que pasa entre nosotros. – Dijo una muy confundida Sakura mientras observaba como Eriol ponía a sus dos amigas a bailar con él. – Bueno, tal vez pronto lo sepan. – Contestó Syaoran muy cerca del rostro de Sakura. – Yo solo sé que una vez que estoy sobre tus labios no hay poder humano que me haga dejar de besarlos. – Le decía mientras le robó un beso. – ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó cediéndole el brazo. – Vamos. – Contestó Sakura con una expresión de alegría. – Entonces tampoco bailas. – Agregó ella mientras daban alcance a sus amigos. - No me gusta hacerlo. – Contestó él restándole importancia. – Soy de los que admira la música solo para escucharla. – Yo no soy experta en música, por eso al salir prefiero un lugar para conversar. – Ella dijo. – Pero, esta vez será interesante estar en un lugar de estos.

Cuando alcanzaron a sus amigos estos ya habían decidido a que lugar entrar. Se decidieron por una discoteca con estilo tropical. No se les dificultó entrar. Eriol tenía influencias en ese lugar, rápidamente fueron ubicados en una zona exclusiva del establecimiento, consiguiendo la mejor; una terraza con vista al mar, tres sillones grandes y una mesa en el centro. Inmediatamente las miradas de algunos que ya se encontraban en el lugar se posaron sobre ellos. Minutos más tardes les fue tomada la orden. Eriol se decidió por un vodka a las rocas, Chiharú por una piña colada, Rika optó por una margarita, Sakura por su parte decidió tomar algo sin alcohol; limonada con soda y Syaoran prefirió algo un poco más ligero así que pidió una michelada.

-¿Les parece si vamos a relajar los músculos? – Preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie. – Sakura y Syaoran velaran por la integridad de nuestras bebidas. ¿No es así? – Sin más que decir Eriol, Rika y Chiharú se dirigieron a la pista. – Creo que Eriol será la envidia de la pista. – Dijo muy sonriente Syaoran. – Tienes razón. – Contestó Sakura. – Pocos hombres están bailando con dos mujeres a la vez. – ¿Pero sabías que yo soy el más afortunado de todo el lugar? – Syaoran atrajo a Sakura más cerca de él. – ¿En serio, porque será? – Preguntó ella con fingida inocencia. – Porque tengo a mi lado a la chica más hermosa de la disco y del lugar. – Después de eso la besó apasionadamente. La abrazaba por la cintura y con el otro brazo empujaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica para devorarla de un beso. Ella apenas reaccionó cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, respondiendo con la misma intensidad. Tardaron unos momentos hasta que el aire se acababa en sus pulmones, separándose con la respiración agitada.

-¿Sabías que me encantas? – Le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer. – Tengo el presentimiento que así es. – Respondió ella mientras jugaba con unos mechones del cabello castaño de Syaoran. – Unos minutos después llegaron las bebidas que estos minutos atrás habían ordenado también aparecieron sus amigos y se sentaron a tomar y a conversar animadamente; la música se escuchaba en todo el lugar, aunque eso no les causaba molestias a la hora de hablar, la zona en que estaban era apto para escuchar la música y para charlar. – ¿Les parece si vamos de nuevo a sudar un poco? – Preguntaba una muy animada Chiharú que al mismo tiempo tomaba la mano de su amiga. – Con mucho gusto. – Respondió Eriol. – Ustedes vayan buscando un buen lugar, aprovecharé para ordenar algo más. ¿Se les apetece algo? – Volvió a dirigirse a las dos chicas. – Lo mismo de siempre para nosotras. – Alegó Rika mientras salían de la franja exclusiva.

-¿Y bien muchachos, seguirán de vigilantes o irán con nosotros a divertirse? – Volvió a preguntar Eriol. – Yo por mi parte estoy bien. – Respondió escuetamente Syaoran. – Si Sakura quiere ir llévala. – Por el momento estoy bien. – Agitó sus manos restándole importancia. – Cuando tenga deseos de bailar iré a buscarlos. – Está bien. – Eriol se puso de pie. – Te estaré esperando. – Sin decir nada más salió del lugar. – ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – Esta vez fue la pregunta de Syaoran que se escuchó. – Te vas a aburrir aquí. – Yo no estoy aburrida. – Contestó rápidamente la castaña. – Ya te dije que bailar no es lo mío. Además… – Se acercó un poco más a él. – Prefiero estar contigo a estar en un lugar con tanto escándalo. – Syaoran sintió como una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar muy cerca de su oído las palabras de Sakura. De nuevo se unieron en un abrazo, seguido de múltiples besos que aumentaban de intensidad, poco a poco con sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de Sakura por encima de la ropa y ella enredaba suavemente sus dedos en la castaña cabellera del chico. Se separaron nuevamente por culpa del faltante oxígeno.

-Disculpa. – Dijo una vez estuvieron separados. – Creo que me pasé un poco. – Sakura lo observó con un ligero sonrojo. – No… No pidas disculpas. Me gusta mucho sentirte cerca. – Syaoran se sorprendió con sus declaraciones, la tomó suavemente del mentón y se acercó a ella para susurrarle. – No me digas eso, que podría secuestrarte en este mismo instante. – Después de decir eso le dio un corto beso en los labios.

La noche dio paso a la madrugada, el grupo de amigo seguía en el mismo lugar, comiendo, tomando y bailando, aunque Sakura y Syaoran no se decidían todavía a bailar. Eriol le invitó en repetidas ocasiones a bailar, pero esta se rehusó alegando que se sentía más cómoda estando sentada. En un momento Syaoran fue al baño, habían acordado que ella avisaría a los demás que ya era hora de regresar al hotel, cuando esta los buscaba por la pista de baile se vio siendo sujetada por la mano de un desconocido que le sonreía con descaro, ella quiso zafarse, pero el tipo no se lo permitió.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? – Preguntó el tipo con voz ronca. – Eso no le importa. – Hizo amague de soltarse, pero el hombre apretó más el agarre. – ¿Te importaría soltarme? Me están esperando afuera. – ¿Pero por qué dulzura? – Preguntó más cerca de su rostro, siendo notorio el aliento alcohólico. – Tengo que irme ya. – Ella dijo con mucha seguridad, pero por dentro tenía mucho miedo. Sabía de las intenciones de tipos como él. Siguió intentando soltarse, pero cada vez era imposible. – ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a un lugar más íntimo? – Aunque era una pregunta este ya la estaba llevando a la fuerza a un lugar desconocido para ella. Por más que intento llamar la atención de alguien en el lugar, pero por más que quiso no fue escuchada. Se sentía morir, reviviría la espantosa noche que hace muchos años tuvo que experimentar. Llamó con el pensamiento a Syaoran, se sentía mal, solo se separaron unos segundos y ella iba con un desconocido que la forzaría a hacer cosas que no quería ni imaginar.

En un momento sintió que la fuerza con la que era sujetada se fue desvaneciendo, cayó al suelo y fue ayudada a levantarse por sus amigas, lo que inmediatamente pudo ver fue a Syaoran dar un sinnúmero de golpes en la humanidad del grotesco hombre que hace unos momentos la retenía a la fuerza. Segundos después Eriol llegó con unos guardas de seguridad quienes se llevaron al tipo para que seguramente llegara a parar a la cárcel.

-¿Sakura, Sakura, estás bien? – Sus amigas muy preocupadas preguntaban, ella no contestaba nada. Aun no salía del estado de shock en que se había refugiado. Ella solo miraba al lugar en donde estaban Eriol y Syaoran hablando con uno de los guardias que les asistieron. – Sakura reacciona. – Rika la sacudió fuertemente, ya pensando en llevarla a un hospital. – Al momento que ella volvió a la realidad ambos chicos ya se acercaban a ellas. Lo único que hizo fue correr y abrazar a Syaoran para después de eso romper en llanto. El castaño arrepentido por haberla dejado sola la aferró a su cuerpo y susurró a su oído palabras de consuelo. Eriol pidió a sus amigas que salieran del lugar para luego seguirlas, le dijo a Eriol que ya había llamado al hotel, inmediatamente enviaron un taxi. Syaoran agradeció en silencio y salió de la disco ayudando a Sakura colocando la cabeza de ella en su hombro y su mano derecha en la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Antes de despedirse Syaoran le pidió a Eriol le esperara en el lobby del hotel, quería estar preparado en caso de necesitar más ayuda. Ya en el taxi Syaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos, esta ya no lloraba, aun así, reflejaba el miedo que hace unos minutos experimentó en ese lugar. – ¿Sakura? – Ella lo observó con el brillo de sus ojos totalmente apagado. – Perdóname. No quise dejarte sola, si hubiera demorado unos minutos más no sé que hubiera pasado. – Él iba a seguir hablando, sin embargó fue detenido por el dedo índice de Sakura. – No es tu culpa, lamentablemente en todo el mundo hay tipos como ese y yo, y yo, me topé con él. Afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo y no pasó a más. – Ella trató de regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, con esta ya son dos.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. – Él sonrió y ella hizo un puchero. – No quiero que vuelvas a vivir esas experiencias tan negativas. – La sostuvo en un abrazo protector. – ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Habló de nuevo Sakura muy sonrojada. – Lo que tu quieras. – Será, que, que… ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Syaoran sonrió con mucha ternura, luego besó su frente y habló. – Claro que sí, solo tendré que pedir otra habitación, a menos que Eriol busque una para él. – Bueno, Eriol casi sabe todo, ¿no es así? – Preguntó con las mejillas rojas. – Lo mejor será pedirle ayuda de nuevo. – Tienes razón, tendré que soportar sus bromas pesadas, pero por ti lo que sea. Deja le mando un mensaje.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Eriol ya no estaba esperándolos. Después del mensaje que recibió de Syaoran en el cual este le pedía que por esta noche desocupara la habitación y desapareciera de ahí, "luego soportaré tus bromas pesadas" fue el último mensaje que recibió por parte del castaño. Subieron al cuarto en silencio, al entrar ambos encontraron sobre una de las camas un cambio de ropa apropiado para una mujer, obra de Eriol que pensó que Sakura necesitaría algo para dormir más cómoda. – Puedes cambiarte en el baño. – Fue lo que le dijo Syaoran. – Yo lo haré aquí. – Sin decir nada más Sakura entró en esa habitación y se quitó la ropa para ponerse la pijama. Al salir de ahí Syaoran sacaba las sabanas de una de las camas. – En esa cama podrás descansar. – Dijo él sentado en la que estaba frente a ella. – ¿No necesitas nada más? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Hay algo que si necesito. – Dijo con el rostro viendo al suelo. – ¿Podrías… puedes… quieres… Acostarte conmigo? Tengo miedo de dormir sola. – Termino de decir totalmente sonrojada.

-Rápidamente él se acercó para abrazarla. – No tengas miedo Sakura. No te dejaré sola. – Ella le cedió espacio al castaño para que se acostará y ella hizo lo mismo. La tomó por sorpresa cuando él la abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos y luego le habló. – Ese imbécil estuvo a punto de hacerte daño, cuando encontré a los demás y tu no estabas con ellos temí lo peor, te buscamos hasta que las chicas te vieron siendo arrastrada por ese imbécil. – Syaoran apretó su abrazo. – Sentí la sangre hervir de furia, por eso no dude ni un segundo en darle su merecido. – Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver su rostro en la oscuridad. – Por favor. – Ella suplicó. – Ya no quiero recordar eso. Ya pasó, afortunadamente estoy bien, llegaste a tiempo. Ahora solo quiero olvidar. – Sakura colocó una de sus manos en el rostro del castaño. – Ayúdame a olvidar.

-Y eso bastó para que ella se acercará más a él y besarlo, fue un beso tierno. Cargado de ternura, él se dejó guiar por el ritmo que ella proponía, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda de abajo hacia arriba, ella colocó sus manos en el fuerte torso de este mientras seguía repartiendo besos. Después de un momento este la abrazó y la apretó a su cuerpo para proponer más entrega en el beso. Luego de eso le susurró muy cerca de sus labios. – Es mejor que duermas. Mañana será un mejor día. – Ella correspondió al gesto muy sonriente. Se dieron un beso más tierno y casto, volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y trataron de conciliar el sueño en las pocas horas que quedaban para descansar.

 **Hola a todos! Y acá aparece la que cariñosamente les escribe semanalmente. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, pensé que no lograría publicar en el día de siempre por el trabajo, con esto de las fiestas patrias centroamericanas a mi me toca trabajar mucho. Pero acá está. Un poco de amor y ternura de parte de nuestros castaños favoritos. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, incluso a aquellos que como invitados lo dejan. Saben que siempre contesto al instante, agradezco mucho sus palabras. Me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Felices Fiestas Patrias a todos desde México hasta Costa Rica. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	22. Chapter 21 Ahora o Nunca Parte 2

**Capítulo 22**

 **Ahora o Nunca.**

 **Parte 2**

El sol se iba colando por las ventanas de cada una de las habitaciones de ese majestuoso lugar. Se podía escuchar el silencioso ir y venir de algunos de los trabajadores del hotel acomodando todas las cosas para empezar una nueva mañana, algunos de los hospedados ya estaban despertando e iniciando con sus labores recreativas, mientras que en otras habitaciones otros aun dormían. Este era el caso de Sakura; todavía se encontraba en un placentero sueño, al contrario, Syaoran este último no quiso dejar sola a la castaña, aun tenía muy presente la fea escena en que la encontró, siendo sujetada por un grotesco hombre que una vez la tuviera a su merced la haría sentir nuevamente miserable, no dudó ni un segundo abalanzarse encima de él y golpearlo hasta que la soltó.

A pesar de lo que ella había experimentado se sorprendió ante su petición. Sakura le pidió que la acompañará a dormir en la misma cama, tanta confianza le inspiraba, esa chica era la ternura hecha realidad, le había perdonado su desplante y escena de celos, después de eso sufre de las consecuencias de un desalmado que quiso abusar de ella, ahora duerme tranquila, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sin querer el resto de la madrugada pasó imaginando muchos escenarios al lado de ella; viajar juntos a su pueblo natal, compartir un apartamento, salir de paseo los fines de semana, cocinar juntos, amanecer abrazando su estrecha cintura sin pensar en separarse de ella, hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer y sobre todo hacerla muy feliz, también se estaba cansando de esconder lo que sentía por ella, no era de los que contaba a todo el mundo lo que hacía, simplemente quería tener la libertad de abrazarla y besarla cuando a él se le antojara. Estaba pensando en las palabras de Eriol, cuando ella comenzó a moverse, claro anunció de que dentro de poco despertaría, se quedó observándola hasta que poco a poco pudo ver esos expresivos ojos esmeralda que se exaltaron un poco, luego sonrió un poco avergonzada al haber recordado la petición que ella le hizo.

-Buenos días. – Saludó él muy sonriente. – Buenos días Syaoran. – Respondió ella de regreso. – Disculpa por haberte hecho dormir incómodo. No pensé que te ibas a quedar el resto de la madrugada. – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo. – Tranquila, fue una de las noches más cómodas para mi. – Colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello. – ¿Has podido dormir bien? – Le preguntó. – Sí, gracias por acompañarme. – No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura, es lo menos que podía hacer para que pudieras descansar, aunque sea un poco. – Quiso decir algo más, pero abruptamente guardó silencio. – ¿Sucede algo Syaoran? – Preguntó muy dudosa Sakura.

-Estuve pensando en algo nada más. – Respondió rápidamente. – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te preocupa? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura. – Bueno, no es algo que me preocupe, o tal vez sí; todo depende de la respuesta que obtenga. – Dijo rápidamente, empezando a sentir que los nervios se apoderaban de él. – Sigo sin entender. – Dijo ella con algo de confusión. – Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en decirme Syaoran. – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo. Haría lo que sea para ayudarte. – Él solo se dejó llevar por la sensación que le regaló en ese abrazo, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, se permitió respirar la esencia de sus cabellos. – En ese caso. – La tomó de los hombros y habló. – Hay algo que quiero pedirte. – Dime. – Sakura observó curiosa sus facciones, se notaba nervioso. – Yo, sé que tal vez no sea el mejor para estas cosas, pero algo nuevo ha nacido en mí desde que te conocí. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que aprender, pero desde que te conozco no he podido evitar ser un poco egoísta. – Guardó silencio preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

-Quiero que todos sepan lo que siento por ti, quiero que los demás sientan envidia de verme contigo, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y no tener que soltarte por miedo a que alguien más nos vea. – Sakura abrió los ojos imaginando lo que se venía. – Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia, la única mujer que ocupe mis pensamientos día y noche. ¿Me darías ese inmenso placer, serías mi novia? Quiero ayudarte a sanar esas heridas que no te han dejado ser una mujer feliz, no quiero que des un paso fuera de mi corazón.

-Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas de emoción, no tenía palabras que describieran su felicidad, tampoco sabía como articular algo coherente para contestar a la petición que Syaoran le estaba haciendo. Lo único lógico que sintió hacer en esos momentos fue abalanzarse encima de él y besarlo tiernamente, cayeron torpemente sobre la cama, pero Syaoran supo sostenerla sujetándola por la cintura. Después de ese beso lograron incorporarse y ella pudo hablar. – Tus brazos como siempre, me sostienen antes de caer. Claro que quiero ser tu novia Syaoran. Solo sé que contigo hay muchos demonios que pueden desaparecer, gracias por protegerme y sobre todo por enseñarme a vivir. – Sakura se acercó nuevamente para besarlo.

Las manos de Syaoran recorrieron su espalda y se detuvieron en su cintura. Los labios de ambos seguían pegados, la fogosidad fue apoderándose de la situación. Sakura entreabrió sus labios y la lengua de Syaoran barrió hacia su interior. Syaoran la apretó más a él, dejando que los milímetros que los separaban fueran prácticamente nulos, deseaba poder hacer eso, simplemente no podía contenerse, Sakura jadeó; a la misma vez sus manos se enredaban tiernamente en los cabellos de Syaoran.

-Sabes, creo que es hora que bajemos para desayunar. – Dijo él entre besos. – No quisiera que alguien venga a tumbar la puerta. Además, nos espera un día genial. – Está bien. – Contestó ella. – Iré a bañarme y a cambiarme. – Te espero en la puerta. – Dijo Syaoran abrazándola más fuerte. – Ella salió muy sonriente de la habitación solamente se pasó al otro lado para encontrar la habitación vacía, se imaginó encontrarse a sus amigas bombardeándolas con un sinfín de preguntas, solamente encontró sobre la cama que debía haber ocupado una nota. – Te esperamos en el restaurante. Esperamos hayas dormido bien. Lamentamos lo que pasó anoche. Te queremos mucho. Rika y Chiharú.

-Sin querer sonrió; agradecía mucho a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, su familia, sus amigos y ahora de manera especial agradecía a la vida por haber encontrado a Syaoran, ciertamente hubiera preferido que fuera mucho tiempo antes, pero de todas maneras estaba agradecida por que apareció en su vida para ponerla de cabeza, le había dado un sentido nuevo a ella, antes todo lo resolvía con llorar y encerrarse en su mundo, ahora estaba segura que podría hacerle frente a lo que se viniera, no se rendiría tan fácil, enfrentaría sus problemas con una sonrisa, demostraría que era una nueva persona, no por complacer a los demás; en primer lugar por ella, si a los demás no les agradaba la nueva Sakura no le importaría.

Se dio una ducha y buscó algo fresco para esa mañana; un short café claro, una camiseta estilo kimono japonés que revelaba un poco de su plano abdomen, esa vez decidió usar tenis casuales, se dejó nuevamente el cabello suelto el cual lo cubrió con su sombrero de pana, prefirió no ponerse maquillaje, preparó uno de sus bolsos con lo necesario para salir; sin querer se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, la habitación de Syaoran estaba justamente frente a ella, no quería salir y estar esperando, le causaba un poco de vergüenza, el chico ahora su novio aun no salía, se sentía muy bien llamarlo así, tenía un sentimiento de pertenencia que salía de su estómago y se propagaba hasta su corazón. Un momento después lo vio salir, le encantaba observarlo, su forma sencilla de vestir lo hacía ver tan guapo y elegante, no pudo evitar sonreír, la fortuna le sonreía desde que lo conoció.

Lo observó por unos momentos, él solamente estaba apoyado en la pared esperando a que ella saliera, observaba su reloj y después a su alrededor; después de un rato de prestar atención decidió salir de ahí, al abrir la puerta pudo observar que él fijó su atención en ver quién saldría de ahí, abrir los ojos fue lo único que atinó a hacer, no dejaba de sorprenderse con la belleza de Sakura y se lo haría saber.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca pude admirar tanta belleza? El uniforme no te hace justicia. – Dijo mientras atrajo a Sakura en un abrazo. – Tendré que hablar seriamente con Kaho. – ¿Y para qué? – Preguntó una dudosa Sakura. – Sencillo. – Dijo él dándole un corto beso en los labios. – Para que les permita llegar con ropa civil, me encanta verte así. – Sakura colocó sus brazos en el cuello del chico. – ¿No crees que sería algo muy revelador? – Arremetió con otra pregunta a lo que él medito unos segundos. – Tienes toda la razón, puedo imaginar a todos esos viejos maestros y a los padres de tus estudiantes devorándote con la mirada. – Negó con la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado. – Prefiero ser yo el que admire en privado tanta belleza. – Después de eso ella se abrió paso en esos labios masculinos, él pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura femenina pudiendo sentir el agitado latir de sus corazones.

Mantenían los ojos cerrados sin querer separar sus labios ni su cuerpo. Ella disfrutaba haciéndole rugir de pasión, deslizaba su lengua entre sus labios, repitió esa acción las veces que ella quiso. Él la dejó hacer su antojo; queriendo que ella jamás se cansara de besarlo, deseaba profundizar esa unión; le estaba costando un enorme trabajo puesto que él se moría por sentir su lengua deslizarse por su boca, que ella lo besara por todos los ángulos de su cuerpo, sabía que en cualquier momento enloquecería, pero se controlaría porque estaba seguro que no haría sentir incómoda a su hermosa chica, dejaría que ella fuera la que diera el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Nos vamos a buscar a los demás? – Preguntó Syaoran cuando Sakura dejó de besarlo, pero no soltó su abrazo. – Sí, ya tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Sabes que haremos hoy? – Dijo mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. – No tengo idea. ¿Sabías que Eriol es el que está organizando todo? – Negó con la cabeza. – Cualquier cosa se puede esperar de él. Lo importante es que podremos estar juntos. – Agregó mientras enlazabas su mano con la de Sakura. – Yo también muero de hambre.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante para desayunar se encontraron a sus amigos sentados en una mesa con dos lugares disponibles para ellos. El trio los observaba, Rika y Chiharu no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y felicidad al verlos llegar tomados de las manos; Eriol sonreía con aprobación y altanería, era obvio que en la primera oportunidad lo acabaría con bromas pesadas, sin olvidar que habían compartido habitación a pesar de no haber hecho nada, pero eso era algo que jamás les creería, Eriol era un loco capaz de inventar cosas que no han pasado. Se sentaron después de saludar a sus compañeros y decidieron pedir el desayuno.

-Oye Eriol. – Sakura rompió el silencio. – ¿Qué haremos hoy, sabes algo? – Eriol sonrió. – Sí Sakura, pero no sería una sorpresa. Solo te puedo decir que tienen que estar listas con su traje de baño, protector solar y mucha energía. – Eriol observó a Sakura con un semblante de preocupación. – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Bueno, después del incidente de anoche. ¿Crees que tendrás ánimos para salir? – Ella solo pudo sonreír ante la preocupación de sus amigos. – Claro que estoy bien, no me voy a perder lo que has preparado solo por eso, además, ustedes estuvieron ahí pata ayudarme, muchas gracias a todos. – Nos alegra mucho que estés de buen ánimo Sakura. – Fue el turno de Chiharú de hablar. – Li se lució dándole una paliza a ese tipo, yo también quería participar. – La chica lanzaba puños al aire. – Ya Chiharu, deja la euforia para más tarde, la vas a necesitar. – Dijo Rika negando con la cabeza. – De todas maneras, Sakura, nos alegra que estés bien, fue una suerte que estuviéramos cerca. – Vamos por favor, tengo suerte de tenerlos a ustedes, olvidemos ese episodio por favor y vamos a comer. – Claro, cambia el tema. – Dijo Chiharu con sorna viendo a Syaoran. – Recuerda que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Sakura se sonrojó y observó su plato sabiendo que sus amigas estaban ansiosas por querer saber lo que pasó en la madrugada para que ella haya llegado agarrada de la mano con su novio.

Comieron el desayuno entre platicas triviales y algunos chistes sobre Yamazaki, actual novio de Chiharu y es que estaban recordando las muchas veces en que Sakura fue victima de las mentiras de estos dos, a Syaoran le costaba creer que la castaña llegara a creer que la fiesta de "año nuevo" se celebra en honor a "un antiguo Faraón" que llevaba ese nombre. Tenía que conocer a ese tipo para comprobar que tan mentiroso era. Después del desayuno se les indicó que debían estar en media hora en la playa, darían inicio a una de las actividades que habían preparado para ellos. Los cinco se fueron a sus habitaciones para buscar lo necesario. Treinta minutos después ya se estaban dirigiendo a la playa.

-Se supone que es un fin de semana para relajarnos, no sé porque simplemente nos pondrán a hacer no se que payasada. – Syaoran bufó dirigiéndose a Eriol. – Contigo al mando cualquier cosa nos puede pasar. – Tranquilo lobo, entiendo que ahora tus prioridades han cambiado, ya tendrás la oportunidad de estar a solas con tu amada cerezo. – No sé trata de eso. – Mencionó Syaoran mientras observaba a Sakura que caminaba adelante con sus amigas. – Sabes bien que no soporto las temperaturas tan altas, el calor es más insoportable en la playa. Y por estar a solas con Sakura no me preocupo, no me malinterpretes, pero no voy a presionarla a nada. Todo se dará a como ella quiera cuando ella quiera.

-Entonces ahora si aceptas que ya tienen algo. – Dijo Eriol burlándose. – Nos viste hace un rato entrar agarrados de las manos. – Sonrió con el recuerdo de la propuesta aun reciente. – Se lo pedí en la mañana. – Cuéntame todos los detalles. – Eriol lo sacudió de los hombros. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Señaló él soltándose del agarre. – Pareces vieja chismosa. – Eres tan amargado. – Eriol señaló a Sakura. – ¿Acaso no ves que ella está en las mismas? – Pero sucede que yo no soy mujer. – Expresó exaltándose. – Vamos por favor. – Dijo Eriol. - ¿hace cuánto tiempo no tienes una novia? – Te pasas. Contestaré solo para que me dejes tranquilo.

-Sabes muy bien que la última novia formal fue Rei. Eso fue hace más de dos años. La verdad que no pude dormir muy bien después de lo que pasó con el tipo ese. -Syaoran apretó sus manos. – En la madrugada mientras trataba de dormir estuve pensando en posibles escenarios con Sakura, ciertamente uno de ellos es protegerla de aquellos que quieran hacerle daño, ella trata de ser fuerte, aunque a veces se derrumba y quiero estar con ella para sostenerla cuando eso pase, también quiero que aprenda a valerse por su cuenta y que por fin se convenza que es una de las mujeres más bellas que existen, no solo físicamente, es una mujer tan noble, honesta, solidaria y bondadosa que la envidia de algunos no permite que veamos esas virtudes; por eso, hoy en la mañana le pedí que fuera mi novia.

-Eres tan ridículamente cursi hermano. – Dijo Eriol abrazándolo. – Pero hablando en serio. Me alegra que te hayas animado a pedirle eso a Sakura. Ciertamente a su alrededor hay personas envidiosas y se aprovechan de su inocencia para hacerla sentir menospreciada y sé que contigo ella estará bien. Solo te pido una cosa. – Expresó viéndolo muy serio. – ¿Qué sucede? – Sakura es una mujer muy entregada. Sabes que al terminar nuestro trabajo debemos de regresar a Hong-Kong. ¿Has pensado en eso? No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta. Solo te pido que la hagas feliz el tiempo que estemos acá, ella luego tomará una decisión; de eso estoy seguro.

-Créeme que he pensado en ese día. – Syaoran cambió su semblante. – Soy consciente de todo lo que conlleva lo que le he pedido, puedo jurar que confío en su madurez y también sabré aceptar si ella no está dispuesta a seguir con esto, me dolería mucho más si ella deja de hablarme, prometo estar con ella siempre, del modo en que ella quiera. – Eso tienes que decírselo a ella Syaoran. – Agregó muy serio Eriol. – Ahora será mejor alcanzarlas y disfrutar de la sorpresa. – El chico dejó solo a Syaoran.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, ya había algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo esperando las indicaciones de lo que harían. Eriol se posicionó al lado de Kaho quien fue la primera en dirigirse al colectivo cuando todos estuvieron reunidos.

-Buenos días colegas. – Saludó amablemente. – La siguiente actividad estará siendo dirigida por Eriol, solo quiero decirles que después de esto, estaremos preparando el almuerzo, el chef del restaurante fue muy amable al prestarnos la cocina para preparar lo que pesquemos esta mañana, después de eso son totalmente libres de ir y hacer lo que deseen. Solo recuerden que mañana salimos a las diez de la mañana. – Regaló una sonrisa a Sakura. – No vayan a quedarse dormidos. – Ante ese gesto Sakura solo bajó la cabeza con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. – Bien, desde este momento están en manos de Eriol.

-El ojiazul agradeció el gesto de Kaho colocándose al lado de ella y empezó a explicar lo que harían. – Bien, en realidad yo solo voy a facilitar algunos medios; tendremos dos actividades, la primera para aquellos que desean hacer algo tranquilo es la pesca, además de ahí obtendremos nuestro alimento. – Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. – Los que decidan eso se irán conmigo. Y la segunda, creo que esta será la preferida de aquellos que desean hacer algo nuevo. Señaló una choza. – En aquella choza los espera un profesor de buceo; aquellos que deseen aventurarse a conocer las profundidades ese es su lugar. – Dio un par de palmadas ante el murmullo que se formó. – Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo y diviértanse. – Después de decir eso salió al lugar de donde saldrían a pescar.

-Buceo, que emocionante. – Dijo Sakura muy emocionada a sus amigas y a Syaoran. – ¿Ustedes que harán? – Yo prefiero ir a pescar. – Contestó Rika. – No soy experta en el nado, así que mejor me mantengo sobre algo seguro. – Terminó sonriendo. – Yo estoy decidida a conocer el fondo del mar y ver los arrecifes de coral, será algo muy bello. – Agregó Chiharú. – Diviértete pescando amiga, ojalá y no sea un resfriado. – Tendrás el pescado más pequeño por ese comentario Chiharú. – ¿Y ustedes chicos, que harán? – Rika se dirigió a Sakura y Syaoran.

-Nunca en mi vida había buceado, así que es lo que intentaré. – Respondió con un rostro cargado de emoción. – ¿Y tú Syaoran? – Este se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, puedo intentarlo una vez más. – ¿Ya habías buceado? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakura. – Sí, un par de veces. – Reconoció con tranquilidad. – Eso es genial. ¿Podrás enseñarme? – El chico se sonrojó por la emoción de su novia. – Cla, claro. – No perdamos más tiempo. – Dijo y tomó a Syaoran de la mano y lo llevó a rastras. – Vaya que Sakura sigue teniendo el mismo entusiasmo que en nuestros tiempos de escuela. – Mencionó Rika con alegría. – Así es, ahora tendrá su instructor privado. – Ambas tomaron sus caminos para dirigirse a la actividad que escogieron.

Cuando Chiharú, Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban juntos en la cabaña en que ya estaba el instructor este ya estaba dando las primeras indicaciones. – Buenos días, mi nombre es Atsushi. Estaré con ustedes para llevarlos en una grata experiencia en el fondo del mar. – ¿No crees que su nombre te invita a comer sushi? – Preguntó Sakura riendo. – A lo que a mi me invita es a pedirle una cita. – Respondió Chiharú observándolo. – Al ser pocos podré dirigir a cada uno con especial atención. – Siguió hablando el hombre. – Cada uno deberá de usar este equipo, es imprescindible, no pueden descartar ninguna parte de este. Ahora; pueden ir a ponerse sus trajes de baño. Entre menos peso mejor.

-¿Traje de baño? – Preguntó Sakura con vergüenza. – Sí Sakura, entre menos peso lleves es mejor. – Dijo Syaoran. – Con el peso del equipo es suficiente. – Vamos Sakura, te quedará perfecto el traje de baño. Dijo Chiharú. – Ahora vamos a cambiarnos. Además, Li te ayudará. – Dirigió una mirada cómplice al castaño. – ¿No es así Li? – Y sin esperar respuesta se llevó a Sakura a los baños.

Después de unos minutos Syaoran ya se encontraba esperando a Sakura en el lugar que lo dejaron, por otro lado; la castaña aun no se decidía a salir del cubículo en el que se había encerrado; Chiharú estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ya había llamado a Sakura varias veces y está aun no salía. – Sakura por favor. – Volvió a hablar la chica. – Si no sales de ahí iré a llamar a Li. Estoy segura que te sacará a la fuerza. – Ni se te ocurra ir a llamarlo. – Gritó Sakura. – Saldré pronto. – ¿Pronto? – Gritó de igual manera Chiharú. – Llevas más de cinco minutos encerrada ahí, ese traje de baño es de dos piezas pequeñas. En menos tiempo yo me lo hubiera puesto.

-Después de ese último reclamo la habitación quedó en silencio, solo se escuchó la puerta abrirse. – Por fin, ya ves; ese traje te queda bellísimo. – Tomó a su amiga de la mano. – Vamos, ya quiero sumergirme. – Se dirigían al lugar de donde saldrían en lanchas a las profundidades del mar; Sakura era halada por Chiharú mientras esta trataba de acostumbrarse a la pequeñez del traje, siendo observada por muchos de los que también estaban en ese lugar.

-Mujeres. – Gruñó Syaoran. – ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – Murmuró el castaño mientras observaba al instructor que estaba subiendo todo el equipo a un bote grande. En un impulso se animó a darse la vuelta por donde Sakura y Chiharú y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Sakura venía cubriéndose detrás de su amiga, pero esta fue más rápida y la colocó justo delante de ella para permitirle observar de mejor manera a la castaña.

La chica vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con un pareo color amarillo; su cabello suelto, probablemente para muchas era un look sencillo, aun así, estaba cautivando a todos, incluyendo a Syaoran que todavía no salía de su asombro. – Vaya que esas chicas son lindas. ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó el instructor acercándose a él. – Sobre todo la castaña con el traje de baño negro. – Ese último comentario molestó a Syaoran quien solamente frunció el ceño.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron junto a Syaoran, Chiharu fue la primera en hablar. – Y bien Li, ¿qué te parece? – Empujó a Sakura más cerca de Syaoran, este hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder completar una frase sin tartamudear. – Te ves bellísima Sakura. – Se felicitó mentalmente por decir esa frase completa. – ¿Ves Sakura? – Mencionó Chiharú, hasta ese momento Sakura no había hablado absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a sonreír con el rostro cubierto por un ligero tono carmín y no por el sol. Syaoran se percató de esos gestos y le pidió a Chiharu que se adelantara.

Cuando tuvieron un poco de privacidad él se acercó un poco más a ella, que aun observaba la arena, la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, con la mano que tenía libre le tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro para poder darle un corto beso en los labios. – Cada día me sorprendes más Sakura, estás bellísima. Apenas estamos empezando nuestra relación y ya tengo que lidiar con tipos que quieren conquistarte. – Sonrió de lado. – ¿En serio crees que me veo bien? – Sakura preguntó muy nerviosa. – Claro que sí, es más. – Besó tiernamente su frente. – El famoso instructor ese; piensa lo mismo que yo. Así que vamos a divertirnos antes de que te lleve a la habitación para que nadie más te vea. – La tomó de la mano y muy sonrientes los dos buscaron al grupo.

Todo estaba listo para bucear en las profundidades del mar, el instructor explicaba a detalle todos los pasos que debían de seguir, aunque de un modo amable se dirigía a Sakura, quien solamente escuchaba las explicaciones y en ocasiones prefería preguntarle a Syaoran, este muy amablemente respondía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, siendo observados en ocasiones por el guía. Cuando estuvieron en el lugar indicado empezaron a colocarse los trajes de buceo, ayudados por el personal que los acompañaba.

-Ven conmigo preciosa. – Dijo Astushi a Sakura. – Yo te ayudaré. – Sakura observó a Syaoran quien solamente le indicó que fuera con él. – Tranquila. Aquí estoy. – Ella caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre. – ¿Es tu primera vez preciosa? – Preguntó con un tono de voz seductora. A Sakura no le gustó esa manera de llamarlo y se lo hizo saber. – Disculpe, ese no es mi nombre, por favor le pido que no me llame así. – Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. – Volvió a sonreír con mirada seductora. – Es inevitable, eres alguien muy bella… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – He, soy Kinomoto. – Contestó viendo a Syaoran. – ¿Kinomoto? Ese es tu apellido. ¿acaso no piensas decirme tu nombre? – Preguntó con un deje de molestia. – Lo siento, prefiero que sea mi apellido. – Está bien, ahora, ¿podrías ponerte esto? – Le pasó el chaleco. – Esto es muy pesado, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. – Explicó Astushi.

-¿Disculpe instructor, podría venir? Necesitamos su ayuda con los tanques. – Dijo uno de los guías. – Ustedes pueden con ellos, estoy ocupado. – Dijo incómodo. – Eso es más importante, yo seguiré con el traje. – Dijo Sakura buscando una excusa para alejarse del hombre. – ¿Y quién te va a ayudar? Eres novata en esto. – Sakura se molestó por el trato que recibió. – Eso no es problema, hay alguien que también sabe de esto. – Sonrió con malicia. – ¿En serio, estás segura que está aquí? – Preguntó con aire retador. – Claro que sí. Es más, lo estoy viendo. – No tardó mucho en llamarlo. – Syaoran, ¿puedes ayudarme? El instructor tiene otras cosas que hacer. – Al escuchar su titulo este observó al chico que Sakura había llamado antes.

-Claro que sí preciosa. – Se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban. – Disculpa "Sushi". ¿Me permites? – Dijo Syaoran con tono de burla. – Lo ve, ahora puede ir a encargarse de los tanques. ¿O acaso querrá quejas de parte de sus clientes? – Preguntó Sakura muy sonriente mientras Syaoran la tomaba de la mano. – ¿Él si puede llamarte preciosa? – Preguntó molesto. – Claro que puedo. – Dijo el castaño muy serio. – Ahora vete a trabajar o no quieres que pongamos una queja en el hotel. – Astushi se separó de ellos rápidamente. – Ya era hora que ese tipo se largara. Me estaba empezando a molestar su confianza. – Sakura suspiró. – A mí también

-Me tenía incómoda. Pero gracias a ti ya no va a molestar. – Sakura se atrevió a darle un corto beso en los labios. – No "preciosa". – Ella fingió enojo. – Fuiste tú la que lo has puesto en su lugar. Aunque yo ya estaba planeando acercarme y lanzarlo por la borda. – ¿Sabes qué me hubiera gustado? – Dijo Sakura abrazándose por el cuello de Syaoran. – No, dime. – Él sonrió ante la iniciativa de Sakura. – Me hubiera gustado verte haciendo eso. – Bueno, aun estamos a tiempo. – Respondió Syaoran mientras no soltaba a Sakura de la cintura. – No, déjalo así. Hay algo mucho mejor que puedes hacer. – Explicó la castaña armándose de valor. – Dime, tus deseos son órdenes. – Mejor bésame. – Respondió Sakura con el rostro un poco rojo.

Syaoran observó a Sakura por unos segundos, era una mirada penetrante, que haría desfallecer a cualquier mujer; el ámbar de sus ojos se convirtió en color dorado; no le importó las personas que estaban ahí, con su dedo índice delineó los labios de Sakura, un gesto con el cual quiso memorizarlos en su sentido del tacto. Y se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Sakura jadeó, perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Syaoran acariciaron los suyos, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella, la muchacha se sentía tan débil que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de él para no venirse abajo.

Cuando se separaron Syaoran habló. – ¿Estás lista para saltarte a lo desconocido conmigo? – Sakura sujetó la mano del chico y respondió. – Contigo; a donde sea. – El instructor se dirigió a todo el grupo. – Ahora les serán puestos los tanques de oxígeno, tendrán treinta minutos de este; no se separen del grupo, tampoco pueden bajar a las profundidades, el tubo conductor tiene un límite y sentirán que algo los hala hacia arriba. Si sienten miedo es mejor que no bajen. Bien, ahora deben de sentarse dando la espalda al mar, luego contarán hasta tres y se lanzarán. – Astushi les mostró como hacerlo. – Esto es lo que deben hacer. Ahora ustedes uno por uno.

Uno a uno empezó a lanzarse al mar, unos de mejor manera que otros. Sakura y Syaoran fueron de los últimos en hacerlo, la chica estaba nerviosa. Syaoran apretó su mano para transmitirle confianza. – Lo harás bien. – Susurró. Ante ese gesto Sakura se llenó de valor. – ¿Nos lanzamos juntos? – Preguntó sonriente. – Tu mandas. Después de tres. – Cuando él terminó de contar ambos se lanzaron al mar. Rápidamente le indicó salir a la profundidad. – ¿Ves que fue difícil? - Preguntó a Sakura. – Para nada. – Respondió ella. – Bien ahora ponte el snorkel y los visores. Vamos a sumergirnos.

Poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en las profundidades del mar. Sakura y Syaoran seguían muy de cerca al grupo, iban agarrados de las manos. Sakura no salía de su asombro, nunca en su vida había buceado, era algo totalmente para ella, estar cerca de los peces y demás criaturas que habitaban en el basto océano. Syaoran por su parte estaba muy pendiente de los gestos de su novia, nunca antes la había visto tan sonriente; sin dudar este fin de semana pasaría a ser uno de los mejores de su vida, él se dedicó a guiarla dentro de algunos arrecifes, quedando aun más maravillada por la belleza de la naturaleza. En ese momento aprovechó para colocarse detrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura, ella colocó sus manos sobre las que la sostenían y se quedó absorta viendo el oscuro océano. Grababa en su mente y corazón todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar, podría presumir de ser la mujer más afortunada de la Tierra al estar con Syaoran en ese lugar.

Aquellos treinta minutos se dividieron a la mitad. Ya estaban recibiendo la señal que los hizo volver a la realidad. En ningún momento se percataron de quienes eran las personas que los acompañaban, ese instante fue solo para ellos dos; ella confió totalmente en Syaoran y se dejó llevar; Syaoran por su parte era quien le estaba enseñando un aspecto diferente de la vida, actuar con madurez y no dejar que los sucesos cotidianos la doblegaran. Al llegar de vuelta a la playa fueron recibidos por Rika y Eriol, este último con una cámara en mano tomando fotografías a todas las personas que bajaron del bote. Syaoran al verlo frunció el ceño, tomó a Sakura de la mano y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Tan rápido terminaste de pescar? – Preguntó Syaoran. – ¿O acaso no sacaste nada de las redes? – Tranquilo querido amigo. – Contestó un sonriente Eriol. – Tu apetito será saciado. Ya lo verás. – ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes buceando? – Rika habló. – Fue increíble. – Contestó Chiharu. – Así es. – Agregó Sakura. – El océano es inmenso y bellísimo, jamás pensé que podría ver algo así. – Me alegra mucho que hayan disfrutado de esta actividad. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Ahora, es momento de cocinar, pueden ir a cambiarse, aunque yo preferiría verlas el resto del día con esos trajes de baño. – Las tres chicas se sonrojaron y Syaoran lo observó frunciendo el ceño. – Es mejor usar otra ropa. – Dijo Sakura. – Además, estamos mojadas. – Está bien, las esperamos acá. – Dijo Syaoran.

-¿Qué tal te fue con ella? – Preguntó nuevamente Eriol. Syaoran sonrió ante esa pregunta. – Creo que Sakura no se había divertido como lo está haciendo hoy. – Dijo con pesar. – Eso me hace admirarla más y aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengamos juntos para que no pase tristezas. – Eriol suspiró. – La verdad es que Sakura desde muy pequeña a tenido que enfrentar muchas pruebas y a pesar de todo eso, ella aun sonríe. – Estoy seguro que ella necesita alejarse de todas las personas que le cortan las alas, ella es capaz de hacer muchas cosas más, de no tener como familia a una arpía. – Syaoran acotó.

-¿No me digas qué ya conoces a la cuñada? – Una sonrisa socarrona fue lo que Eriol dio. – Afortunadamente no. – Contestó secamente Syaoran. – Pero por lo que sé, ella es una manipuladora, en todos estos años lo que ella ha hecho es disminuir la autoestima de Sakura, incluso ustedes que la conocen desde hace mucho tiempo pudieron hacer algo. – Algunos si lo observamos Syaoran. Sakura era la que no aceptaba que hay un problema con su hermana. – Respondió con pesar. – Bueno, lo importante ahora es que el cambio es positivo. Eres su héroe lobo. – Empujó a Syaoran por la espalda. – ¿Habrá un momento en tu vida en la que no salgas con alguna payasada en un momento tan serio? – Preguntó Syaoran con enojo. – Vamos lobito. Tú lo has dicho, estamos acá para pasarla bien, no seas aguafiestas.

Después del almuerzo decidieron ir a descansar un poco, aunque en el cuarto en que estaban las tres amigas estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos descansar. Se encontraban en una guerra de almohadas en donde tenían dominada a Sakura, obligándola a contarles todos los pormenores de su nueva relación. – No puedes negarte Sakura. – Chiharu le tiró una de las almohadas. – No sé que es lo que quieren que les cuente. – Explicó Sakura. – Ya nos han visto tomados de las manos, es lógico que es oficial. – Sakura Kinomoto, tu deber como amiga es contarnos todo lo que sucedió para que llegaran a ser novios. – Dijo Rika con fingido enojo. – Además. – Chiharu interrumpió. – Pasaste la noche en su habitación. Ni creas que se nos olvidó ese detalle.

-A Sakura se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y se apuró a aclarar. – Hey, no es lo que ustedes creen. Él solo se quedó acompañándome hasta que me quedé dormida, no quería importunarlas a ustedes, la habíamos pasado bien. Por eso, por eso le pedí ayuda a él y no a ustedes. – Rika se acercó y acarició su cabello. Sakura, somos tus amigas, no es molestia ninguna acompañarte y sobre todo en esos momentos tan difíciles. – Así es Sakura. – Chiharu arremetió con otro almohadazo. – Me ofendes de verdad. – Esta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. – No volveré a hablarte. – Vamos, no exageres Chiharu. – Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. – Saben que estoy muy agradecida por tenerlas en mi vida. Tanto que les contaré lo que pasó.

Las tres se sentaron en una de las camas y escucharon la anécdota de Sakura y su nuevo noviazgo, cuando esta terminó de narrar ambas abrazaron a Sakura y gritaron como chiquillas emocionadas. Después de esa entretenida conversación decidieron prepararse para la noche, lo último que les había dicho Eriol era que usaran ropa deportiva, en esa ocasión seria solo una actividad para el grupo de amigos. En todo ese rato pasaron jugando y bromeando mientras decidían que usar, imaginándose lo que les estaban preparando.

 **Hola a todos/as. Espero sea de su agrado el rumbo que va tomando esta historia. Espero leer sus comentarios y también sigan disfrutando de un buen fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 22 El mejor fin de semana

**Capítulo 23**

 **El mejor fin de semana.**

Después de conversar sobre muchas cosas sucedidas en esos días, descansar un poco y prepararse para esa noche; las tres chicas decidieron salir y buscar al dúo que estaba cruzando el pasillo para saber si podían ayudar en algo. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a ser recibidas.

-Oye Eriol. – Habló Rika. – ¿Hay algo en lo qué podamos ayudar? Sentimos que hemos recibido mucho sin hacer nada. – Para nada señoritas; ustedes han dado mucho. Pero vamos, pasen. – Eriol se hizo a un lado para dejarlas entrar. – Digamos que esto es como una especie de excusa para salir a divertirnos, aunque también es una forma de compensar la labor de todos ustedes, ser maestro no es tarea fácil, y muchas veces nos olvidamos de que tienen una vida y tienen derecho a vivirla sin necesidad de cuidar las apariencias. La sociedad se fija mucho en todo lo que ustedes hacen o dejan de hacer, por esa razón quisimos que en este fin de semana tuvieran la oportunidad de divertirse sin la necesidad de preocuparse por llegar a casa.

-Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros. – Habló Sakura muy agradecida. – La verdad que ha sido un fin de semana inolvidable. – Para algunos más que otros. – Dijo Chiharu burlándose. – En eso tienes mucha razón mi estimada Chiharu. – Este lugar será el causante de muchos suspiros una vez que regresemos. – Hizo el gesto de golpear con el codo en el estómago a Chiharu, Rika solamente reía. – ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sakura. – Nada relevante amiga, es solo que he visto a muchas parejas este fin de semana, esa puede ser una razón para suspirar por este lugar. – Sakura infló sus mejillas.

-Bueno, hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda, no a burlarnos de los demás. – Agregó Rika. – ¿No necesitan ayuda? – La verdad no, muchas gracias. – Dijo Eriol. – Ya tenemos todo listo. Además, esta vez estaremos nosotros solos. Como en los viejos tiempos. – Agregó sonriendo el ojiazul. – Con un integrante que ya parece viejo amigo claro está. – Te tardaste mucho en nombrarme. – Espetó con tono de burla Syaoran saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Sabes que eres especial para mi lobito. – Se burló Eriol. – Eres imposible de olvidar. – Vamos no empieces con tu albur. – Syaoran lo cayó rápidamente y saludó a las tres mujeres. – Hola a las tres. – Las mencionadas correspondieron el gesto. – Si es solo para nosotros; ¿qué pasará con los demás? – Preguntó Sakura. – Sencillo mi estimada flor de cerezo. – Respondió muy sonriente Eriol. – Yo mencioné en la mañana que después del almuerzo hasta el día de mañana eran libres de hacer lo que ustedes desean.

-Solo que a ustedes no podemos permitirles que nos dejen solos. – Sonrió con picardía. – En este lugar hay muchas mujeres que podrían intentar secuestrarnos yo podría hacer un sacrificio, pero mi amigo Syaoran es intocable. – Palmeo la espalda del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, las demás rieron ante las ocurrencias de Eriol. – Ustedes están convencidas que él no puede vivir sin mí. – Dijo Syaoran siguiéndole el juego. – Sabes que así es. – Contraatacó el ojiazul. – ¿Seguiremos con estas bellas declaraciones, o nos dirán que haremos? – Preguntó bufando Chiharu. – ¿Qué modales son esos Chiharu? – Preguntó con fingida molestia Rika. – Deja que ellos nos digan cuando sea el momento. – No comas ansias Chiharu. Ya falta poco. Es más. – Se puso de pie. – ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

-Ya nuestras cosas deben de estar listas. Vamos. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. Sus amigos le siguieron. Syaoran se quedó atrás y tomó la mano de Sakura para salir juntos de la habitación. Ella sonrió ante ese gesto.

Se dirigían al lobby del hotel mientras conversaban animadamente. Al llegar fueron recibidos por la recepcionista quien les entregó un par de llaves. – ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitamos? – Preguntó una confundida Sakura. – Claro que sí; y un cepillo de dientes, por cierto. – Rieron con la ocurrente respuesta. – Tranquilas, al lugar que vamos está equipado con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche.

Salieron del hotel siendo dirigidas al parqueo por Eriol y Syaoran. Al llegar encontraron un lujoso jeep 4x4. – ¿Ahora si nos van a decir que están tramando? – Preguntó Rika. – Aun no. – Respondió rápidamente Syaoran. – Todo a su debido tiempo.

Cuando se disponían a subir al jeep Syaoran tomó de la mano a Sakura y evitó que ella se subiera junto con sus amigas. – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Ella se limitó a sonreír y después contestó. – Pues, a subir. ¿Acaso nosotros no iremos? – Claro que sí, solo que, iremos aparte. Quiero que aprovechemos cada minuto juntos. Nos vemos allá Eriol. – Ten cuidado con los caminos. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – No te pierdas a propósito. – Dio marcha al vehículo para salir de ahí.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tarado? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. – Vamos, ya déjalo. – Pidió Sakura mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. – Mejor es darnos prisa y alcanzarlos. – O mejor podríamos hacer caso y perdernos por ahí. – Expuso Syaoran dándose la vuelta para unirse al abrazo. – Sabes que… Es una oferta tentadora. – Dijo la castaña fingiendo que pensaba. – Pero, eso va a depender de los que vayamos a hacer. – Al decir esa frase su rostro se ruborizó.

-Hay algo que aun no te he dicho. – Mencionó Syaoran tomándola de ambas manos. – Voy a ser muy honesto contigo. Sabes que no me gusta andar por las ramas así que seré directo. – Ella lo observó un poco asustada. – Sabes muy bien que estoy, estamos en una edad en la cual tenemos casi total independencia en nuestras vidas, somos responsables de nuestros actos y decidimos hacer nuestra propia vida.

-Sé que lo nuestro apenas está empezando, pero por esa misma razón no quiero que en ningún momento dudes de lo que siento. En estos dos días que he compartido contigo día y noche he tenido que reprimir el deseo que siento por ti. – Ella se sonrojó ante esa declaración. – Créeme que por dentro tengo un remolino de emociones cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos. Te veo y me pierdo, tengo que controlar el deseo que provocas, no puedo dejar de disfrutar de tu compañía.

-Lo que te quiero decir es lo siguiente. – Se revolvió el cabello para desviar sus nervios. – Eres una mujer única y entregada en lo que haces. – Eso es solo un par de las cosas que más me atraen de ti. Y tal vez en estos días me he pasado contigo al momento de besarte. Sé que has pasado por situaciones que te obligaron a cerrarte ante la posibilidad de ser amada. – Volvió a tomar sus manos y les dio un ligero apretón. – Quiero que sepas que no todos los hombres somos iguales, no soy capaz de lastimarte, no me perdonaría si eso llega a pasar. Por eso quiero que no te sientas bajo presión a hacer algo en estas horas que nos quedan acá. Todo será cuando tú te sientas preparada para dar el siguiente paso. – El chico besó ambas manos de la castaña. – ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo?

-Quiero que termines de disfrutar de este lugar y de nuestra compañía. Solo eso te pido, nada más. Y si en algún momento te cansas de mí. – Syaoran calló un momento para tomar un poco más de valor. – No me opondré a que decidas buscar a alguien mejor, que sepa comprenderte y hacerte feliz. Me sentiré ofendido si no me haces saber eso. Tendrás tu tiempo para todo, eso lo prometo. – Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, para Syaoran fueron una eternidad. Hasta que sintió unos tímidos labios rosas juntarse con los de él en un cálido beso.

-Si hay algo que nunca pensé, fue en dar el siguiente paso con alguien. – Ella lo observó con sus esmeraldas resplandecientes. – Ahora puedo decir que, si sé con quien dar ese paso, y quiero que sea contigo. Solo te pido que me tengas paciencia; también siento algo más allá de la atracción y el cariño cuando estoy contigo, aunque he pasado por situaciones un poco difíciles, pero contigo no me he sentido obligada a nada. No sabes como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí desde el día uno; desde ese día me diste una gran lección. – Ella sonrió. – Hasta mi torpeza ha disminuido un poco.

-¿Sabes? Extraño un poco eso. – Ella abrió la boca varias veces. – ¿Te estás mofando de mí? – Golpeó tiernamente su pecho. – Sabes que no hermosa. – Él la atrajo más a su cuerpo. – Es solo que no tendré a quien salvar cuando caigas con esas pilas de libros que siempre cargas. – Después de eso se fundieron en un tierno beso. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa o Eriol no te dejará en paz. – Dijo Sakura sonrojada. – Tienes razón. – Apoyó Syaoran. – Ese tipo es peor que una piedra en el zapato. Después de usted. – Abrió la puerta de un jeep similar al que Eriol y sus amigas salieron. – Gracias. – Respondió Sakura amablemente.

Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, Sakura miró con asombro una cabaña de madera; al lado de ella estaba el jeep en el que Eriol y sus amigas se habían ido, la estancia era de color natural, pequeña; pero a simple vista acogedora, sonrió ante la promesa de pasar un rato agradable con todos.

-¿Te gusta? – Syaoran la sacó de su ensueño. – Sí, es preciosa. – Ella contestó regalándole una radiante sonrisa. – Bueno, vamos. Tenemos que preparar algunas cosas. – Los dos bajaron del jeep para adentrarse a la morada.

Cuando entraron lo hicieron tomados de las manos. Pudieron ver a Rika depositando en una canasta lo que parecía ser comida. Ambos se sonrojaron, ante ese gesto Rika se limitó a regalarles una sonrisa aprobatoria que ayudó a que estos se relajaran. Syaoran le habló en un susurro diciéndole que buscaría a Eriol, está asintió y recibió un beso en la frente por parte de su novio, dejándola con la compañía de la chica de cabellera negra.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – Preguntó Sakura. – Claro, ¿me pasas esa bolsa de servilletas? – Pidió Rika señalando un mueble cercano. – Me alegra mucho verte tan sonriente. – La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aun más grande de la que ya tenía, en sus ojos se reflejaba la felicidad de lo que estaba viviendo. – A veces creo que es un sueño Rika. – Agregó suspirando. – Él es, tan atento, en estos días me ha demostrado tanto; paciencia, comprensión, cariño y sobre todo, me hace sentir que soy importante para él.

-Porque lo eres Sakura. – Rika expresó mientras la observaba. – Tienes que creer y convencerte de eso. Para él eres valiosa y te quiere demostrar cuanto significas, además que todo esto lo hace para tenerte en su vida.

-¿Pero cuando llegue el día en que él tenga que regresar a su país? – El semblante de Sakura cambió. – He pensado en eso, no me quiero enamorar porque tengo miedo de la llegada de ese día y que con el pasar del tiempo nuestra relación muera.

Rika dejó a un lado todo lo que hacía y se acercó a su amiga. – Te entiendo Sakura, es normal sentir esos miedos, sobre todo cuando la relación está empezando, pero recuerda que ustedes son adultos, estás en todo tu derecho de tomar la decisión que sea mejor para ambos, él te pidió que fueras su novia; ¿no es así? – Sakura asintió. – Estoy segura que Li también ha pensado en esa situación.

-Por alguna razón te pidió que fueras su novia a pesar de que al final del curso escolar él tenga que partir de aquí. Aunque también estoy segura que cuando se quiere a una persona de verdad la distancia no es problema si hay confianza en ambos. Además; si el vínculo entre ustedes se mantiene estable y se fortalece, te puedo afirmar que harán sacrificios que a la larga les beneficiara a los dos.

-No lo había pensado de ese modo. – Dijo Sakura imaginando que podría sacrificar por su relación naciente. – Sé que estamos apenas empezando y sonará prematuro, solamente sé que siento la necesidad de estar siempre con Syaoran. – De todos modos; vive el momento, aprende a quererlo, conoce todo en él y te aseguro que terminaran enamorándose el uno del otro. – Terminó por decir Rika.

-Gracias Rika, sin querer me has dado un gran consejo. – Sakura se acercó para abrazar a su amiga. – No te preocupes. – Dijo ella mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Interesante situación. – Habló Chiharu bajando unas escaleras. – Me dejan afuera de ese abrazo. – Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Sus amigas rieron y esperaron a que ella se acercará para unirse nuevamente en ese gesto de amistad. – Muchas gracias a las dos, es por ustedes que no me he derrumbado desde hace un tiempo. No sé que haría sin ustedes. – Dijo Sakura mientras permanecían abrazadas.

-Nosotros también queremos recibir amor. – Interrumpió Eriol entrando a la estancia con Syaoran. Las chicas soltaron el abrazo y sonrieron. – Lo siento Eriol. – Agregó Chiharu. – Son cosas de chicas. – Syaoran sonrió por el rechazo que recibió su amigo y el otro hizo un gesto dramático.

-Bien señoritas. – Volvió a hablar. – Ya casi todo está listo, la cabaña solamente será usada si el clima no nos favorece esta noche. – Sakura lo escuchaba expectante. – Haremos una fogata así que necesitaré de la ayuda de todos, acompáñenme por favor.

Todos salieron siguiendo a Eriol, llegaron a un lugar en el cual habían algunos troncos que servirían para sentarse alrededor de la fogata, en otro espacio habían apilado leña seca, cerca de esta estaban las casas de campaña aun sin ser extendidas.

-¿Recuerdan la última fogata que hicimos? – Preguntó Chiharu a sus amigos. – Creo que fue en aquel curso de verano en la primaria. – Contestó Rika. – Yo aun no las conocía. – Agregó Eriol. – Tienes razón, nos llevaron a cumplir una prueba de valentía. – Explicó la chica de coletas. – ¿No recuerdas Sakura? – La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. – Prefiero no hacerlo. – Dijo. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Eriol que ahora recogía un puño de leña. – Nada. – Contestó rápidamente. – Vamos, te ayudaré con la fogata. – Empujó al chico por los hombros. – ¿Sakura está bien? – Preguntó Syaoran tomando una de las casas de campaña para empezar a armarla. – Nada especial. – Contestó Chiharu. – Al parecer aun no sabes del peculiar miedo que Sakura le tiene a los fantasmas. – Rika rio ante el recuerdo de una miedosa Sakura. – Vaya, eso no lo sabía. – Exclamó Syaoran. – Lo mejor es que ponga esto ya.

Al cabo de un rato; la fogata ya estaba preparada para ser encendida, tenían leña suficiente para mantenerla encendida toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, cinco casas de campaña fueron armadas exitosamente con una bolsa para dormir dentro de cada una de ellas. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de naranja, clara señal de que la noche estaba por hacer su aparición y con eso pequeñas estrellas empezarían a brillar con un ligero tono plateado.

-¿Les parece si vamos a ver el atardecer? – Preguntó Sakura muy emocionada. – Pasará mucho tiempo para que tengamos esta oportunidad. El resto del grupo se unió a ella en su camino a la playa. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la arena a contemplar tal maravilla de la naturaleza, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio admirando el efecto del sol siendo reflejado en el inmenso mar; cuando Chiharu se levantó estrepitosamente y empujó a Eriol y Rika.

-¿Qué te pasa Chiharu? – Preguntó muy asustada Rika. – Vamos a la cocina. – Fue lo único que contestó Chiharu. – ¿Pero que sucede? – Se volvió a escuchar una pregunta, esta vez de parte de Eriol. – Acompáñenme a la cocina los dos. – La chica exaltada hizo un gesto con la boca señalando a la pareja que los observaba confundidos. – Es cierto. – Eriol dijo golpeándose ligeramente la frente con la palma. – Como pudimos olvidar eso Rika. Vamos de prisa.

Cuando empezaron a caminar Sakura y Syaoran los detuvieron. – Vamos con ustedes. – Fue lo que dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Syaoran hizo lo mismo. – No es necesario. – Los detuvo Chiharu. – Con Eriol y Rika tengo más que suficiente. – Y sin decir nada más los dejaron solos.

-¿Crees qué debamos seguirlos? – Sakura rompió el silencio. – No, creo que aquí estamos mejor. – Syaoran comprendió que sus amigos quisieron darles la oportunidad de compartir solos ese momento. – Lo mejor es que admiremos la obra más bella del mundo y el atardecer. – Dijo Syaoran mientras tomó las manos de Sakura y la observaba con cariño. – Siéntate de nuevo. – Sakura obedeció en silencio en su rostro se notaba el sonrojo.

-Sakura una chica soñadora y encantadora, y Syaoran un chico simpático, bien parecido y también soñador, pero algo callado, estaban sentados sobre la arena, admirando el hermoso paisaje, en el horizonte un sol con tintes naranjas se ocultaba detrás del basto océano. Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía creer que estaba con un hombre tan único, no era un sueño, era realidad.

-Syaoran le habló. – Relájate, todo es real, estás aquí conmigo, disfruta tu momento. Te lo mereces. – Con una voz temblorosa volvió a hablar. – Estando aquí no hay mejor momento para decírtelo, quiero besarte, quiero aprender a amarte y quiero ir de la mano junto a ti. Quiero que te conviertas en mi felicidad.

Al oír aquella declaración la chica se sintió muy feliz, pues ella también sentía lo mismo por él, ciertamente las cosas entre ellos dos no empezaron de la mejor manera, pero con su forma de ver el mundo y de ayudarla a salir de algunos problemas pudo sentir la calidez humana que desbordaba. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y no le salían las palabra que quería decir desde el fondo de su corazón, ella estaba tan nerviosa que de no estar sentada ya estuviera de rodillas sobre la arena.

Los dos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ya no podían fingir sus sentimientos y entonces Syaoran le tomó de las manos y poco a poco ella y él se fundieron en un largo y cálido beso de amor naciente, a ambos una mezcla de sentimientos de felicidad y adrenalina brotó y recorrió sus cuerpos, ya nada podía superar aquella felicidad que Syaoran y Sakura estaban experimentando en ese momento mágico con el atardecer de testigo. Volvió a besarla, se inclinó y lo hizo con suavidad. Sakura jadeó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Syaoran acariciaron los suyos, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella la muchacha se sintió tan débil que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de él para no venirse abajo.

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir resistiendo. – Se acercó desesperadamente y agarró su cuello para besarla con todas sus ganas. Una onda de energía volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tener sus labios unidos a los de él era un sentimiento único. No quería separarse por mucho que sintiera que le faltaba el aire. Seguía el beso moviendo sus labios con precisión y al compás con los de él. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y sonrió entre el beso. Comenzó a profundizar el beso. Cada vez la besaba con más pasión. Cuando ella lo permitió dio entrada a su lengua y empezó a recorrer su boca. Sus lenguas peleaban por dominancia mientras jugaban entre ellas.

Después de muchos besos, jadeos, suspiros y abrazos dejaron de besarse, él depositó su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura, ella jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos mientras los acariciaba tiernamente. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna pues hace un rato con sus besos y caricias habían dado rienda suelta a sus pasiones y deseos. Mientras tanto Chiharu, Rika y Eriol estaban tratando de encender la fogata.

-¿No crees que sea buena idea ir a buscarlos Eriol? – Preguntó Chiharu. – Que cosas dices Chiharu. – Habló Rika. – ¿Quieres interrumpir a Sakura y Li, te gustaría que alguien llegará a interrumpirte cuando estés con Yamazaki? – ¿Yamazaki, el mismo Yamazaki que estudió con nosotros? – Preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – ¿Puedes cerrar la boca Rika? – Regañó Chiharu. – Iré a la cocina. – La chica se fue con el rostro encendido por la revelación de su noviazgo. – La vida nos da sorpresas. – Fue lo último que dijo Eriol y Rika sonrió.

Cuando el sol se ocultó completamente y la fogata estuvo encendida aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano, se les veía muy sonrientes. Sus amigos se alegraban con ellos también, era notorio el cariño que ambos se demostraban en pequeños gestos. Se sentaron en uno de los troncos sin soltarse de las manos.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? – Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? – Peguntó Eriol. – Hace un rato estamos sin comer algo. – Me parece bien. – Respondió Sakura. – Tengo un poco de hambre. – Entonces iré por la comida. – Eriol estaba por levantarse cuando la chica lo interrumpió. – Quédate ahí. Yo iré por las cosas. Ya has hecho mucho. – Ella se puso de pie para dirigirse a interior de la cabaña. – Iremos contigo. – Rika se puso de pie seguida de Chiharu y la siguieron.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Eriol con sarcasmo. – Por un momento pensé que pasarían la noche por aquel lado. – El chico sonrió con burla. – ¿Llegará el día en que te comportes del modo correcto? – Preguntó también Syaoran con sarcasmo. – La verdad que no creo que ese día llegue Syaoran. – Ambos rieron. – Pero hablando en serio, ¿cómo les fue?

-¿Quieres saber? – Preguntó Syaoran. Eriol afirmó moviendo la cabeza. – Entonces te quedarás con las ganas metiche. – Eriol frunció el ceño. – Eres un mal amigo. – Deja el drama por favor. Hay cosas que no tenemos que andar contando, aunque si puedo decirte que una vez que regresemos a Tomoeda mantendremos nuestra relación bajo secreto, no queremos que en la escuela se enteren, no quiero que la buena imagen de Sakura se vea bajo juicio. – Dijo Syaoran.

-¿Sakura lo sabe? Es decir; ¿ella está de acuerdo? – Preguntó Eriol un poco confundido. – Fue ella la que lo sugirió, está dispuesta a sacrificarse, dice que no quiere que nuestra investigación salga afectada si alguien en la escuela se llega a enterar de nuestro noviazgo. – Eriol negó con la cabeza. – Sakura nunca cambiará. No se perdonaría si algo como eso llega a suceder. – Por eso ella en este momento debe de estar explicándole a sus amigas la situación. Aunque fuera de la escuela podremos actuar libremente. – Eso es un alivio. – Agregó el chico de lentes.

-Aunque estoy seguro que Kaho no cuestionaría nuestro trabajo, la conozco desde hace muchos años y además de ser una mujer muy exitosa, hermosa y profesional también es una persona de pensamiento libre y puedo afirmarte que ella no dudaría ni de tu profesionalismo ni el de Sakura. – Explicó Eriol. – También es notorio gran cariño que siente por Sakura. Por su forma de ser las personas llegan a apreciarla rápidamente.

-Eso he podido observar, pero ella insistió en eso. Así que, me quedé sin argumentos y acepté. – Explicó Syaoran levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. – Parece que alguien te ha dominado. – Eriol se burló. – No es así. No quiero que ella se sienta incómoda. Cuando llegues a enamorarte tendrás el deseo de hacer cualquier cosa para que esa persona. – Syaoran se levantó para ayudar a las mujeres que se acercaban con varios recipientes y una canasta.

Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Sakura extendió un mantel para colocar toda la comida sobre este. Eligieron elaborar emparedados, algunos dulces, malvaviscos para asarlos más tarde, compartieron con bebidas heladas, entre risas y chistes mal contados por Eriol la noche avanzó.

La temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Eriol estaba parcialmente cobijado con Rika y Chiharu, mientras que Sakura compartía una frazada con Syaoran, estaban asando malvaviscos en silencio. – Creo que nos hace falta algo para animar la noche. – Dijo de pronto Eriol. – Bellas damas, perdonen que las deje sin calor por unos minutos. – El inglés se puso de pie y salió en dirección a la casa. – ¿Qué estará tramando? – Preguntó Sakura. – No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno. – Respondió Syaoran y las chicas se pusieron a reír.

Minutos después Eriol regresó cargando un estuche. Al verlo más de cerca se dieron cuenta que era una guitarra. – ¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar guitarra Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura. – No querida, yo no. – Sacó la guitarra del estuche y se la pasó a Syaoran. – Él sí. Vamos amigo, deléitanos con una bella melodía. – Syaoran abrió los ojos como plato, rápidamente reaccionó. – Estás loco, no lo haré. – Dijo tajantemente. – Por favor, es solo para ponerle melodía al ambiente. – Rogó Eriol. – Ya dije que no. – Syaoran seguía negándose.

-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra. – Sakura los interrumpió. – No es la gran cosa. – Contestó Syaoran con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. – Vamos Li, toca algo. – Chiharu se unió a las peticiones. – Prefiero no hacerlo. – Volvió a negar el chico. – Por favor Syaoran. – Sakura tomó su brazo. – Solo una canción. – El castaño observó los brillantes y suplicantes ojos de su novia. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y aceptó. – Rayos, está bien. Será la que yo quiera. – Sakura sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Muchas gracias. Le arrebató la guitarra a Eriol con una mirada que prometía venganza, el chico de lentes sonrió victorioso y regreso a su lugar con las chicas.

Sakura entendió que él necesitaría espacio, así que se hizo a un lado, él acomodó la guitarra entre sus piernas y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas que al parecer no había sido usada en una buena temporada. Cuando estuvo listo tomó un poco de aire, sus amigos y novia lo observaban emocionados esperando que diera inicio con la melodía.

 _Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
Que rápido se me ha clavado  
Que dentro todo este dolor._

 _Es poco lo que te conozco  
Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
No tengo miedo de apostarte,  
Perderte sí me da pavor._

 _No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
No me queda más que hacer  
Que hacerte una poesía._

 _Por qué te vi venir y no dude  
Te vi llegar y te abrasé  
Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras._

 _Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

 _Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
No sabes que terror se siente  
La espera cada madrugada  
Si tú ya no quisieras volver  
Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
No entendería ya este mundo  
Me alejaría de la gente._

 _No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
No me queda más que hacer  
Que hacerte una poesía._

 _Por qué te vi venir y no dude  
Te vi llegar y te abrasé  
Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras._

 _Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

 _Canción: Te vi venir/ Sin Bandera_

Cuando terminó de tocar la última nota el espacio que ocupaban se quedó en silencio, que era roto por las olas del mar que a lo lejos se escuchaban. – Esa canción es maravillosa Syaoran. – Sakura dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo y él colocaba delicadamente la guitarra en el suelo. – Muchas gracias, aunque no sonó tan bien. – Intentó excusarse. – Estás sordo acaso. Yo escuche una canción perfecta. – Agregó Rika. – Sucede que mi amigo quiere ser modesto. – Dijo Eriol. – Mi deber era dar a conocer el talento oculto de mi amigo. – Y vaya que lo tenías oculto. – Espetó Chiharu.

-Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema. – Volvió a hablar Sakura. – Syaoran siente un poco de vergüenza o es que va a enfermarse. – Todos pudieron observar el gran sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. – Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Sakura. – ¿Así que usted también se burla de mí? – Dijo Syaoran fingiendo enojo. – Encontraré algo que te cause vergüenza y seré yo el que se va a burlar.

Pasaron otro rato más entre risas y conversaciones, la fogata seguía encendida. Eriol decidió que era el momento de cambiar la temática de la noche. – ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la leyenda de "Cabeza de Vaca"? – Preguntó el inglés con un tono de voz grave. – Rika y Chiharu negaron con la cabeza. Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse, intentó ocultarlo para no pasar vergüenza, Syaoran solamente espero a que Eriol siguiera hablando.

-Tendré el honor de contarles que La leyenda de Cabeza de Vaca se remonta al sigloXVII, y ya por entonces los rumores decían que con solo escuchar esta historia los habitantes de una aldea quedaron tan aterrados que tuvieron escalofríos por muchos días hasta que finalmente terminaron muriendo del susto. Ante semejante rumor, el gobierno local consideró que la leyenda urbana de cabeza de vaca era muy peligrosa y se tomó la decisión de quemar todos los registros escritos sobre la misma.

Sakura se refugió en su cobija una vez Eriol inició con el relato. - Las pocas copias que sobrevivieron fueron cortadas en pedazos y repartidas alrededor del país como forma de crear un enigma que solamente los más valientes podrían completar algún día. Hoy se cree que las historias de Cabeza de Vaca que se cuentan no son más que fragmentos de la original, pero aun así cuentan con el suficiente poder para invocar todo tipo de eventos sobrenaturales. – Syaoran observó de reojo a sus compañeros; Eriol estaba inspirado observando la llama de la fogata, Rika y Chiharu observaban cada gesto del chico y Sakura; podía sentir el miedo de esta, al tenerla al lado podía sentirla estremecerse del temor. Se animó y la atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura. Ella lo observó aun con el miedo en sus ojos, Syaoran los besó con cariño y le sonrió.

-Una de las versiones más recientes de Gozu habla acerca de un maestro de escuela que, sin explicación, logró hacerse con una copia de la leyenda de cabeza de vaca. El rumor cuenta que este maestro llevaba a sus alumnos en viajes de excursión y le encantaba amenizar los viajes escolares contando historias de fantasmas.

Los alumnos, normalmente incontrolables cuando salían de viaje, se acostumbraron a escuchar con atención y portarse bien al escuchar los relatos terroríficos de este docente. Esta fascinación bizarra y mórbida por los relatos del profesor hace que la leyenda urbana de Gozu sea aún más extraña.

En uno de los viajes, el maestro les dijo a sus alumnos que les contaría un cuento que estaba considerado como prohibido y llamado Cabeza de Vaca. En ese momento, y antes de que siquiera empezará el relato, los niños ya empezaron a sentir el pánico. Gritaban y lloraban para que el profesor no siguiera contando la historia. Uno de los niños se puso blanco del miedo y cubrió sus oídos, otros empezaron a gritar. El profesor nunca se detuvo y contó la historia hasta el final, o al menos lo que conocía de la leyenda.

-En un impulso Sakura se abrazó más a Syaoran al imaginar lo que a continuación seguía de ese relato. – Eriol no se enteró de esos gestos y siguió narrando.

Casi una hora después recuperó la conciencia. El autobús en que viajaban se había caído en una zanja. Todos los estudiantes estaban desmayados y les salía espuma por la boca, por otra parte, el conductor yacía sobre el volante, sudando y temblando.

Nunca se volvió a escuchar la leyenda de Cabeza de Vaca. Algunos dicen que la leyenda original de Cabeza de Vaca nació a partir de un escrito de ciencia ficción hecho por el autor japonés Komatsu Sakyo, pero nadie puede encontrar registros que vinculen a este autor con la leyenda.

-Espero que esta leyenda haya sido de su agrado. – Eriol hizo una ligera reverencia. – Así como mi amigo es un prodigio musical yo también tengo mis talentos. – Esta vez te excediste hermano. – Dijo un ceñudo Syaoran. Aún seguía abrazando a Sakura. – Lo siento Sakura. – Se disculpó acercándose a ella. – Es solo una leyenda urbana. Nunca se encontraron indicios sobre su veracidad, no tengas miedo. – Le sostuvo la mano. – No te disculpes Eriol. Ya sabes. – Ella apenas y sonrió. – Es algo que nunca cambia en mí. – ¿No creen que es mejor buscar como ir a descansar? Ya es un poco tarde. – Dijo Rika cambiando el tema. – Tienes razón. – Secundó Syaoran. – Vamos a meter todo a la cabaña. – ¿Quieres quedarte acá Sakura? – Peguntó el chico a su novia. – No, iré contigo. – Respondió ella rápidamente. Él solamente sonrió y la tomó de la mano empezando a recoger la basura.

Estaban ellos dos en la cabaña, el resto del grupo aun seguían afuera, dejando en su lugar todo lo que habían usado. – ¿Sakura? – Syaoran no obtuvo respuesta. Maldijo por lo bajo por la imprudencia de su amigo y se acercó a la chica que observaba por una ventana. Tocó suavemente la cintura de su novia y esta se sobresaltó por el ligero toque. – Disculpa amor. ¿Te asusté? – No, estoy bien. Discúlpame a mí por ser tan cobarde. – Syaoran no pudo evitar reír ante esa tonta disculpa.

-Todos tenemos miedos en la vida Sakura. No sientas vergüenza. – Él la tomó de los hombros. – Yo, por ejemplo, tengo miedo de que pases una mala noche. ¿Estás segura que estas bien? – Ella afirmó rápidamente. – Es algo que padezco desde pequeña, al morir mamá Tomoyo empezó a relatarme que los fantasmas estaban a nuestro alrededor, es algo que no puedo evitarlo. – Termino Sakura su relato. –¿Prefieres que arreglemos una de las habitaciones para ti y pedirles a las chicas que se queden contigo? – Ella rápidamente negó moviendo la cabeza y habló. – No, dormiremos afuera. Todo estará bien.

-Aunque; yo quiero. – Se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. Syaoran tomó su mentón y lo levantó para que ella lo observara. – Dime que es lo que deseas. – Sakura se armó de valor y habló. – Será mucho pedirte que… ¿Me acompañes de nuevo esta noche?

-Syaoran solamente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. – Lo que tu quieras Sakura. – Besó su frente. – Me siento alagado y ansioso por hacer eso. Ahora vamos a terminar de ayudar a los demás. – Los dos salieron juntos tomados nuevamente de las manos.

Cuando llegaron con sus amigos se dispusieron a terminar de ayudar a recoger las cosas y prepararse para dormir, levantaron todo lo que antes habían usado, aseguraron que no quedara basura en el lugar puesto que partirían de ahí temprano para integrarse con el resto del grupo.

-¿Estás segura que aquí estarás bien Sakura? – Preguntó Rika. – Si, estaré bien. No te preocupes por mi Rika. – Contestó amablemente Sakura. – De verdad lo siento Sakura. – Eriol se acercó a la fogata en donde estas estaban conversando. – No medí mis palabras y la leyenda que les he contado te ha asustado. – El chico hizo una reverencia para disculparse. – Tranquilo Eriol. Es un problema muy antiguo, de todos modos, estabas hablando de una leyenda. Es solo una historia creada por otras personas años atrás.

-Solo espero que puedas dormir bien esta noche. – Eriol puso en su rostro un semblante de preocupación. – No me perdonaría si pasas una mala noche. – Sakura sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo. – Ya Eriol, ya pasó. Te dije que estaré bien. – Sakura lo observó sonriendo. – Deberías de ir a dormir ya, no queremos que ese rostro perfecto más tarde tenga ojeras.

-Eriol fingió preocupación y se tocó el rostro. – Tienes razón, mis admiradoras estarán destrozadas. – ¿Pero estás segura que no necesitas compañía? – Preguntó nuevamente. – Sí, estoy segura, además; Syaoran se quedará conmigo hasta que me de sueño. Y tampoco quiero que ustedes se queden sin dormir. – Habló refiriéndose a Rika y Chiharu. – Así que vayan también a dormir.

-Claro que lo haremos Sakura. Solo queremos saber que estarás bien. – Chiharu se acercó a ella. – Sí, parece que me están tratando como a una enferma o a una anciana. – La chica hizo un puchero. Sus amigos rieron. – ¿Todo en orden? – Apareció Syaoran con un termo y unos vasos. – Claro solo les compruebo que estoy bien, tu te quedarás conmigo. – Así es. – Agregó Syaoran. – Yo velaré por el sueño de esta chica. – En ese caso. – Eriol habló. – Nosotros estamos haciendo mal tercio. – Se colocó en medio de Rika y Chiharu. – Lo mejor es que nosotros nos retiremos. ¿Les parece si compartimos casa de campaña? – Este les pregunto a las chicas que tenía en sus extremos. – Las mencionada rieron, pero negaron con la cabeza.

-No soportaría tus ronquidos Eriol. – Dijo Rika haciendo reír a los demás. – Vamos Rika necesitamos mantener nuestra temperatura corporal. – Eriol fingió preocupación. – Son métodos de supervivencia. Necesarios para sobrevivir. – Si, pero no estamos atrapados en la nieve Eriol, te pareces mucho a Yamazaki, eres un exagerado. – Todos rieron ante la entretenida conversación.

-Luego no digan que se los advertí. – Eriol se levantó del lugar que ocupaba. – De todas maneras, dejaré abierta la casa de campaña si es que sienten la necesidad de más calor. Que descansen todos. – El chico se puso de pie y se retiró. – Nosotras también nos vamos. – Habló Chiharu. – Nos vemos más tarde. – Se despidió Rika. – Que descansen. – Sakura se despidió de sus amigas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Syaoran se sentó a su lado y le pasó un vaso. – Claro que sí. – Ella aceptó el vaso. – ¿Qué es? – Es té verde. – Él sirvió un poco en cada vaso. – Te ayudará a dormir Sakura. – Muchas gracias Syaoran. ¿Por qué eres así? – Sakura preguntó. – ¿A qué te refieres? – Él preguntó. – ¿Acaso hay algo que no sabes hacer?

-Él sonrió ante la pregunta. – Bueno, creo que aun no he encontrado la cura contra el VIH. – Sakura lanzó una carcajada. – Muy gracioso. – Syaoran se dejó caer en la arena, la tomó del brazo y la jaló al suelo a su novia. – Auch, eres tan gentil. – Sakura se quejó. – Ven acá pequeña. – Syaoran volvió a sujetarla, esta vez la cargó y la sentó delante de él para abrazarla por los hombros. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo fue tu crianza? Sabes tantas cosas que otros chicos de tu edad dudo que lo sepan. – Esa es la manera menos ofensiva de llamarme sabelotodo. Que alago. – Sakura volteó los ojos. – Si tanto quieres saber. – Respondió él.

-A como te conté antes, mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño; a pesar de eso los años en que estuvo con nosotros me enseñó muchas cosas; sé artes marciales gracias a él, cuando él falleció mamá se aseguró que yo no dejara de practicarlas, vivir con 4 mujeres tiene sus ventajas, aprendí a cocinar gracias a sus enseñanzas, incluso hasta a tejer. Cuando cumplí 15 años mi madre me envió a vivir solo. A esa edad ya podía valerme por mi cuenta. Dos años después conocí a Eriol y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó Sakura. – Eso fue cuando estaba haciendo el trámite para entrar a la universidad. – Contestó Syaoran. – Siempre he sido un ser solitario y él uno demasiado sociable para mi gusto. Técnicamente lo encontraba en todas las materias que yo escogí, llegó un momento en el que me sentí asqueado con su actitud y lo enfrenté.

-Espero que no lo hayas lastimado. – Sakura sonrió. – Eriol es así, es muy sociable. – Luego de eso nos volvimos inseparables. Recuerda lo que te conté antes. A pesar de la condición social de mi familia; mis padres nos enseñaron el valor de valernos por nuestra cuenta, yo puedo adaptarme a cualquier situación gracias a eso, nunca me ha gustado ser una carga para ellos y menos ahora que mi madre está sola y de edad avanzada.

-Hoy podré estar aquí, pero si por alguna situación me corresponde mañana partir, lo hago sin ningún problema. – ¿Y dejarme abandonada aquí? – Preguntó Sakura haciendo un puchero. – Syaoran no pudo evitar reír. – Claro que no, te llevaría conmigo. – La abrazó más fuerte colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella. – ¿No crees que ya es hora de ir a dormir? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Creo que sí. – Contestó Sakura poniéndose de pie. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Oye, hay algo que no te he dicho. – Sakura dijo acercándose a él. – Dime, te escucho. – Estoy muy orgullosa de conocerte y de que estés en mi vida, eres por mucho el mejor hombre que he conocido. – Expresó acercándose más a él abrazándolo por el cuello. – Solo me preguntó una cosa. – ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Syaoran. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – No señorita, yo no tardé, fuiste tú la que llegó tarde a nuestra primera reunión. – Ambos sonrieron.

Ella se acercó tímidamente hacia él, sabía que no era mucho el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pero sentía cada vez más hormigueos en el estómago al estar a su lado. Lo miró por un momento a sus penetrantes ojos marrones, ahí estaban, a pocos centímetros sus labios deseando con todas sus fuerzas tocarlos con los de ella, plantó sus labios en los de Syaoran con un cálido y dulce beso, sintiendo como se enrojecían cada vez más sus mejillas.

-Gracias por eso. – Dijo Syaoran abrazándola y sintiendo la fragancia de Sakura. – Ahora sí. Vamos a descansar. – Cuando estaban frente a la casa de campaña Syaoran volvió a hablar. – ¿Estás segura que quieres que te acompañe? No quiero que te sientas incomoda o pienses que voy a forzarte a hacer algo. – Claro que estoy segura. Ahora entremos que ya tengo sueño. – Dijo Sakura entrando en el pequeño espacio. – Entra que está haciendo frío. – Syaoran hizo caso y entró.

Ella rápidamente se acomodó dentro de la bolsa para dormir siendo imitada por Syaoran. – Espero que puedas dormir y disculpa las molestias que te he causado. – Sakura rompió el silencio. – Pequeña, no es ninguna molestia. – Al estar acostados él la atrajo más a su cuerpo. – Soy yo él que no quiere causarte molestias. Ya te dije que no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada conmigo. Todo será cuando tu quieras. Ahora duerme. – Syaoran besó la frente de Sakura y la abrazó más a él cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

Cuando el sol salió los cinco hicieron lo mismo de sus casas de campaña. Regresaron las cosas que utilizaron en su respectivo lugar y partieron de regreso al hotel para terminar de prepararse y regresar a la cuidad. Salieron en los jeeps y al llegar al hotel devolvieron las llaves en recepción. Subieron a sus habitaciones para terminar de asearse y bajar a comer algo, luego se encargaron de subir sus maletas al bus que los llevaría de regreso a Tomoeda. Al medio día ya estaban listos para partir. Compartieron el mismo lugar que el día que salieron iban físicamente agotados, pero con un gran sentimiento de unidad y alegría en sus corazones. Sakura con el corazón lleno de momentos tiernos junto a Syaoran. Estaba ansiosa por regresar a su hogar y saber como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

El viaje de regreso lo hicieron bajo un sueño profundo. Al llegar a la escuela Sakura fue despertada por Syaoran. Bajaron sus maletas y se despidieron. Eriol iría a dejar a Chiharu y a Rika a sus hogares, Syaoran se haría cargo de Sakura.

-¿Te gustó ese lugar? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras mantenía la vista fija a la carretera. – Claro que sí. – Respondió Sakura ocupando el asiento de copiloto. – Ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso. – Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Es hora de volver a la realidad señorita. A seguir luchando por aquello que tanto deseamos alcanzar. – Agregó Syaoran aprovechando el semáforo en rojo para tomar su mano y besarla. Ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa. – Así es. A luchar por lo que más queremos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Sakura, Syaoran rápidamente se bajó del automóvil para abrir la puerta y que ella saliera, ayudó a llevar sus maletas hasta la puerta de su casa. – Muchas gracias por todo Syaoran. – Ella agradeció el gesto. – Gracias por todo. – Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió él. – Oye. – Sakura lo detuvo sujetando la manga de su camisa. – ¿Esa es manera de despedirse? – Preguntó con el rostro sonrojado. – Perdone mi falta de educación señorita. – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado acercándose a Sakura y tomándola por la cintura.

Fue un beso cálido y tierno, pero cuando Sakura colocó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y gimió entre el beso él profundizó el beso apretándola más hacia él e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Sakura. Permanecieron en ese vaivén de besos por un rato más que se hizo muy corto cuando el aire se fue desvaneciendo de sus pulmones. Se quedaron abrazados y él susurró. – Gracias por eso. Nos vemos mañana. – En el momento en que iba a soltarla la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por una sorprendida Tomoyo que reaccionó rápidamente y recompuso su reacción a una sonrisa de lado. – Hola Sakura. Por fin regresas. – Dijo su hermana. – ¿Quién es tu amigo?

 **Hola a todos! Por fin terminé. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fin de semana pasado. Gracias a todos los que dejan su review. Fani (invitada) Daniela, Cerezo, Sahure, Isa (Mi Tocaya), Stefy. Gracias en serio. Y a los que desde las sombras leen también. Espero este capítulo también les guste.**


	24. Chapter 24 ¿La fiesta en paz?

**Capítulo 23.**

 **¿La fiesta en paz?**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

– En el momento en que iba a soltarla la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por una sorprendida Tomoyo que reaccionó rápidamente y recompuso su reacción a una sonrisa de lado. – Hola Sakura. Por fin regresas. – Dijo su hermana. – ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Eh hola Tomoyo. – Saludó una sonrojada Sakura. – Él es Syaoran. – La chica se sentía sumamente nerviosa por estar frente a su hermana y Syaoran a su lado, pero en un momento no se percató que Syaoran sujetó su mano izquierda, dándole un ligero apretón. Después de ese gesto el chico la abrazó por el hombro atrayéndola un poco. – Permíteme que yo me presente. – Soy Li Syaoran. Es un placer conocerte. – Dijo él extendiendo su mano. – Soy el novio de tu hermana.

-La expresión de Tomoyo dijo mucho. Abrió sus ojos como platos ante tal respuesta. Aunque supo disimular su asombro y continuo la conversación. – Pero que agradable sorpresa Sakura, ¿no crees que ya era hora? Papá y yo teníamos miedo que te dejara el tren. – Agregó la amatista con desdén.

-Syaoran quiso defenderla, pero Sakura tomó la delantera. – No sé porque te preocupa Tomoyo, si eso llega a pasar será a mí, no necesito que te hagas responsable por mí, es mi vida y yo decido. – Vaya, veo que la playa te ha sentado muy bien, es una lastima que no haya podido acompañarte. – Comentó para ignorar el comentario de su hermana. – Pero que mal educadas somos. ¿Por qué no pasas a tomar una taza de té? Papá ha dejado unos deliciosos pastelillos para ti Sakura, podemos compartirlos.

-¿Qué dices Syaoran, quieres entrar un rato? – Preguntó Sakura un poco nerviosa. – Claro que sí. – Respondió sonriente. – Pero, Sakura, ¿me acompañas al auto por favor? – Eh, claro. – Respondió dudosa. – Bueno, los espero adentro. – Agregó Tomoyo regresando al interior de la casa.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte? – Syaoran recibió otra pregunta de parte de Sakura. – Claro que sí Sakura. ¿Acaso no vez lo que tu hermana quiere hacer? – Preguntó Syaoran observando la puerta abierta de la casa. – Es por eso que te pregunto si quieres entrar a la casa. Soy consciente que los comentarios ácidos de Tomoyo son para molestarnos y hacernos sentir incómodos. – Sakura bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. – La castaña se mordía el labio inferior. – Espera un momento. – La interrumpió Syaoran. – Tu hermana quiere guerra… Y guerra tendrá, no le vamos a dar el gusto de echarnos a perder el momento. La pasamos muy bien en la playa y vamos a conseguir que siga siendo así. – Él la tomó del mentón. – ¿Te queda claro? – Sakura asintió tratando de dibujar una sonrisa. – Además, tu no me has hecho nada. Es ella. Así que sonríe y vamos adentro.

Entraron a la casa, Sakura aun estaba nerviosa, puesto sabía de cuantas cosas podía valerse su hermana para hacerla quedar mal y podía apostar que al haberla encontrado con Syaoran besándose desencadenaría muchas cosas. Estaba segura que defendería su relación si hasta su propia hermana si llegase a entrometerse en ella. Dejó a Syaoran en la sala esperando y se dirigió a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar a su hermana.

-Pensé que estabas con tu novio. – Dijo Tomoyo un poco sorprendida. – He venido a ayudarte. – Respondió cortante Sakura. – Ve a acompañarlo, yo puedo sola. – La sacó de la cocina a empujones. – ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Sakura aun en el borde de la puerta. – Claro que sí, no puedes dejar a tu chico solo. – Tienes razón. Muchas gracias. – Contestó Sakura dirigiéndose a la sala de nuevo aun sorprendida de la actitud de su hermana.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Syaoran al verla preocupada. – Sí, eh, no. Olvídalo. – Contestó Sakura. – ¿No piensas decirme que sucede Sakura, donde queda la confianza? – Él la reprendió. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro. – Está bien, disculpa. Me dijo que ella lo haría todo, esa actitud no es común en ella, algo debe de estar planeando.

-Syaoran se acercó rápidamente a Sakura quien se había sentado en el mismo sillón que él ocupaba y le plantó un rápido beso en sus labios. – ¿Puedes relajarte? No conozco del todo a tu hermana, pero es obvio que está ocultando algo. Solamente actúa como siempre lo has hecho, no puedes dejar que ella influya tan negativamente en tu vida, hace un rato estabas muy feliz y ahora no dejas de suspirar por la actitud de ella. Si sigues así tendré que retirarme, pero eso significara una sola cosa. Ella habrá conseguido una sola cosa. Hacerte sentir insegura, ¿es eso lo qué quieres? – Preguntó él sosteniéndola del mentón.

-Es difícil, pero lo intentaré. – Respondió Sakura tratando de sonreír. – Solo te pido que me tengas paciencia. – Solo te pido que sonrías. Eso es suficiente para mí. – Pidió él regalándole una sonrisa honesta. – ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – Apareció Tomoyo con una bandeja con el te y los bocadillos. – Hem, nada. – Contestó acomodándose en el sillón. – Solamente siente nostalgia porque ya no estaremos juntos. – Respondió Syaoran tomando la mano de Sakura.

-Es difícil, estuvimos un fin de semana juntos y hoy nos toca separarnos. – Syaoran observó a Tomoyo mientras sonreía. – Lo bueno dura poco. – Tienes mucha razón. – Contestó Tomoyo sirviendo el té. – Las cosas buenas se acaban rápido. Y cuéntenme. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – Preguntó. – Es reciente. – Contestó Sakura. – Sí, hace unas semanas empezamos a tratarnos diferente. – Agregó Syaoran. – Y este fin de semana le pedí que aceptara ser mi novia.

-Ya veo, has aprovechado el ambiente de la playa para hacerlo más romántico. – Tomoyo juntó sus manos mientras un semblante soñador se asomaba en su rostro. – Tuvo que haber sido una hermosa cena en la playa, con la luz de la luna como testigo. – No dejas de ser tan soñadora Tomoyo. – Contestó Sakura con un toque de nervios. – Lamentablemente no fue así, pudo haber sido mejor, pero sentí que si no era en ese momento tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

-Eso es aún más romántico. – Agregó Tomoyo con brillo en los ojos. Sakura solo observaba a Syaoran sus palabras se escuchaban tan honestas. – Me hubiera encantado estar contigo hermanita. Te tenías que haber lucido con mis mejores diseños y todos tus momentos los hubiera grabado en mi cámara. – Sakura y Syaoran se observaron a la vez. – Tuve la ayuda de Rika y Chiharú creo que no estuve tan mal vestida esos días.

-Pero no hay mejor asesoría que la mía Sakura. – Respondió Tomoyo haciendo gesto de ofendida por la respuesta de su hermana. – Si me dejan opinar. – Interrumpió Syaoran. – No se mucho de modas, creo que nada. Pero por lo que vi en estos días Sakura se miraba bellísima con cada uno de los atuendos que utilizó. – En un gesto que ninguno de los dos notó, Tomoyo se llevó la taza de té a sus labios y los observó con un deje de molestia.

-Bueno, creo que ya hablamos suficiente de eso. – Habló Sakura aun nerviosa. – ¿Dónde está papá? – Me dijo que regresaba por la noche. Ya sabes, en la universidad. – Contestó Tomoyo. – Bien, ha sido un placer conocerte Li. Tengo que salir un momento, voy a prepararme. – Fue un placer. – Respondió Syaoran también. – Oye Sakura. – Habló la amatista en el borde de las escaleras. – Dime. – Prestó atención Sakura. – Ayer estuvo aquí Yukito y me ha preguntado por ti. No sé porque, pero lo vi algo triste al contarle que andabas de paseo. – Tomoyo se terminó de despedir y subió las escaleras.

-Cuando Sakura sintió que su hermana se había retirado a su habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el sillón, Syaoran la siguió y también se sentó. – Perdóname por ser tan exagerada, pero su comportamiento no es normal, raras veces me ha tratado así y eso solo significa una cosa.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada Sakura. – Syaoran tomó sus manos. -La verdad es que conozco a personas como ella. Tratan de llamar la atención de los demás, ella quiere que yo me crea la fachada que me ha mostrado, la hermana cariñosa y dulce. – La verdad es que me siento avergonzada con su actitud. – Dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación. – Aun no puedo ver lo que está tramando, pero es obvio que quiere acercarse. Y ya te he dicho que tú no eres la culpable de su comportamiento y su forma de ser. – Él guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Nuestros padres son los responsables de ayudarnos a formar un carácter y buenos sentimientos.

-Es obvio que al fallecer tu mamá las cosas para ustedes cambiaron radicalmente, tu padre tuvo que asumir toda la responsabilidad de criarlas a las dos y luego tu hermana tuvo que asumir una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Con esto no estoy diciendo que su comportamiento sea justificado, es solamente una de las razones de ese actuar, te repito, sigue sin ser tu culpa. Otra cosa puede ser que a pesar de su edad aun no hay madurez emocional en ella. – Syaoran besó sus manos. – La única culpable es ella. Porque no busca como hablar y expresar lo que desea o necesita.

-Yo solo sé una cosa. – Dijo Sakura. – No quiero que nada de lo que ella haga me afecte y mucho menos nuestra relación. – La castaña se acercó a él y lo abrazó. – Gracias por comprender y apoyarme. – Lo hago porque no quiero verte sufrir Sakura. – Besó su cabeza. – Ahora me he dado cuenta que haría lo que sea para evitarte más sufrimientos.

-Ya me voy Sakura, adiós Li. – Habló Tomoyo desde la puerta. – Ambos castaños se sonrojaron más no dijeron nada. – Ahora recuerdo algo. – Rompió el silencio Syaoran. – ¿Por qué el sujeto ese se puso triste por no haberte encontrado? – Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. – No lo sé, si quieres vamos a buscarlo para saber la razón.

-No. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una mejor idea. – Dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella con voz ronca. - Él se fue acercando lentamente mirándola directamente a los ojos, y poco a poco, pudo sentir la intensa fusión de sus labios, el dulzor llenándola por completo, como cada uno, pasaba a ser parte del otro, como dejaban de ser individuos por separado. Pero el vacío se ensanchó, sus labios se separaron, dejando vacío.

Ella se estremeció al sentir una pequeña mordida en su cuello. Aquel acto alteró sus hormonas. Syaoran bajó rápidamente sus manos hacia su cintura, tomándola por ambos lados, la apegó más hacia su cuerpo mientras sus labios se amoldaban con los de ella, llevándolos a un dulce pero apasionado beso. Sakura atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró un poco de él. Siguieron besándose esta vez con un poco más de ganas. Sus labios eran la combinación perfecta. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad Syaoran empezó a jugar con su lengua. Después de unos minutos ella se detuvo, aunque con la respiración algo agitada, pero no se alejó. Aun sentían sus respiraciones sobre sus labios y ella esbozó inevitablemente una sonrisa.

-Tengo que confesarte algo. – Dijo él con la voz aun ronca. – Dime. – Dijo ella entre jadeos. – No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo esperé por esto. – Contestó Syaoran. – No quiero presionarte, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo. Me detengo ahora porque sé que pasaría si no me controlo ahora. Respeto tu hogar y sobre todo a ti. – Explicó Syaoran dando un corto beso en sus labios. – Quiero que sepas que esto no lo había sentido por nadie.

-Ni yo Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura con una felicidad palpable en sus palabras. – Ciertamente no soy una persona experimentada en eso de las relaciones. – Sakura calló buscando en su mente las palabras exactas. – Lo que llevo sintiendo aquí. – Ella tomó la mano de su novio y la colocó a la altura de su pecho. – Jamás lo había sentido. Sé que apenas estamos empezando, pero siento los meses previos a esto nos fueron preparando. – Sakura acortó las distancias que los separaban y volvió a besarlo tiernamente.

-Gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor persona. – Dijo cuando se separaron. – Solo espero que en el futuro yo pueda ayudarte de la misma manera que tu lo has hecho. – Sé que lo harás pequeña. – La besó en los labios. – Aunque no quiero, tengo que irme. No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de tu hermana. – Habló Syaoran. – Además, tenemos que desempacar, mañana volvemos a la realidad laboral. – Tienes razón. – Se quejó Sakura. – Tengo que levantarme temprano de nuevo.

-Syaoran lanzó una carcajada. – No podrías vivir conmigo. – Dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta. – Yo no necesito un despertador. – ¿Vivir contigo? – Preguntó Sakura en un susurro con los ojos abiertos. – Bue, he, este. Claro, me refiero cuando tengas que viajar conmigo. – Se corrigió rápidamente. – Yo soy un viajero y me encantaría amanecer contigo en otro país, puede ser en un hotel cerca del Central Park, Paris, España, Brasil. No sé, el lugar no importa, me importa la compañía. – Eso sería perfecto Syaoran. – Dijo una muy emocionada Sakura. – En ese caso, en las vacaciones haremos eso. Prepárate. – Respondió Syaoran dándole un corto beso en los labios. – Nos vemos mañana. – Hasta mañana. – Se despidió Sakura agitando la mano.

-Cerró la puerta de su casa hasta que él se perdió por las calles en su auto. Se dejó caer al suelo, emocionada por la promesa de un viaje en pareja. Se imaginaba muchos escenarios vividos con el castaño que le arrancaba suspiros y sonrisas. Decidida a que nada ni nadie le quitaría la sonrisa que tenía dibujada subió a su habitación con sus maletas dispuesta a sacar toda la ropa sucia y ponerla en la lavadora.

Un par de horas más tardes llegó su padre de la universidad, ambos prepararon la cena juntos, conversando sobre el divertido fin de semana que había vivido con sus compañeros, omitiendo el hecho de que ya tenia novio. Solo esperaba que su hermana no resultara ser una chismosa y ella soltara la noticia. Ya tendría la oportunidad de contarle ese detalle.

A pesar de todas las emociones se sentía cansada, por eso decidió acostarse temprano, no sin antes imaginarse como sería su jornada de trabajo con Syaoran cerca, sabía que debía mantener las apariencias frente a todos, aun así no podía evitar pensar en besarlo en cuanto lo viera, bien dicen que en la vida hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para alcanzar un poco de felicidad y ella lo haría con tal de no afectar el desempeño laboral de ambos, no se perdonaría si por una imprudencia se veían involucrados en algún escándalo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco temprano puesto que una fuerte llovizna se había encargado de interrumpir sus sueños, aun así, decidió tratar de empezar el día de la mejor manera. Se preparó como todas las mañanas, bajó a preparar el desayuno para ella, su padre y su hermana, Fujitaka la acompañó a desayunar sabiendo que su hija mayor aún seguía dormida. Él amablemente se ofreció a llevarla.

-Si ya estás lista con gusto iré a dejarte a la escuela. – Habló Fujitaka mientras limpiaba el comedor. – Solo déjame ir por mi bolso. – Contestó Sakura. – Lo bueno será que llegaré temprano y seca. – Su padre sonrió ante la emoción de su hija. – Iré sacando el auto, te espero afuera. – Claro, enseguida bajo. – Sakura subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

En cuestión de minutos Sakura se despedía de su padre en la entrada de la escuela, abrió su paraguas para no mojarse camino a las instalaciones. Como todas las mañanas saludó a todo el personal que se encontraba en el pasillo. Siguió su camino hasta la sala de maestros para informarse si había alguna actividad extra que preparar. Se quedó unos minutos más conversando con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre el entretenido fin de semana que pasaron, no escuchó ningún comentario acerca de su acercamiento con Syaoran, como aun no aparecían sus amigas decidió buscar su salón de clases.

El clima seguía siendo helado y lluvioso, propicio para estar abrigada bajo cama con una taza de chocolate caliente y pequeños malvaviscos; se regañó mentalmente y apuró el paso al salón. Al entrar ya estaban algunos de sus estudiantes y estaban terminando de hacer el servicio, los saludó amablemente y se sentó a revisar unos papeles y esperar el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Pensaba en Syaoran; el chino aun no aparecía, actitud muy extraña en él, desde que lo conoce siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un joven puntual y responsable.

-¿Y si enfermó, o le pasó algo? – Pensó Sakura preocupada. – Será mejor que le llame a su celular. – Dijo en un susurro. – Sacó su móvil y marcó el número del castaño. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de la operadora, cuando iba a marcar de nuevo el sonido de la campana la alertó indicando el inicio de las clases. Decidió que si el no aparecía en el primer descanso iría a buscar noticias de él. – ¿O acaso se fue a Hong-Kong y no me avisó? – Se puso triste al pensar que esa era la razón de su ausencia. Puso el mejor semblante que podía poner en ese momento y decidió empezar a dictar su clase.

Cuando ya habían transcurrido quince minutos de haber iniciado con su clase alguien llamó a la puerta, imaginando quien podría ser se acercó para abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Syaoran, ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó alarmada al ver a su novio empapado en la entrada del salón. – ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? Me está dando frío. – Dijo él tratando de no avergonzarse más. – Claro, disculpa, entra rápido. – Dijo Sakura haciéndose a un lado. – El castaño rápidamente pasó disculpándose con los estudiantes y sentándose en su puesto. – Satoshi, necesito de tu ayuda. – Habló de nuevo Sakura. – ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Preguntó rápidamente el niño. – Necesito que vayas al gimnasio y le pidas al profesor Terada un par de toallas, unos pantalones y una camiseta. – Enseguida maestra. – Respondió Satoshi dejando el salón rápidamente.

-Daidouji. – Llamó Sakura a una niña de larga cabellera negra y piel nívea. – ¿Sí maestra? – Preguntó la niña. – ¿Puedes ir a la cafetería y pedir un chocolate caliente? – Preguntó Sakura amablemente. – Claro que sí maestra. ¿Algo más? – Solo eso, diles que es para mí. – Y sin recibir más ordenes la niña se dirigió a cumplir con lo asignado.

-Lo mejor es llevarte a la enfermería. – Habló Sakura acercándose a él. – ¿Qué te sucedió? – No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Respondió Syaoran. – Resulta que se me hizo tarde porque mi madre me llamó. Pensé que la lluvia no sería tan intensa, al salir el autobús ya había pasado, decidí venirme caminando y es por eso que me he mojado toda la ropa. – Esa actitud es imprudente señor Li. – Sakura negó con la cabeza acercando una silla para sentarse cerca de él. – Vas a enfermarte. Llegué a preocuparme cuando dieron las 8 y no llegabas, llegué a pensar que te había pasado algo serio o te habías ido a Hong-Kong.

-Minutos después apareció Satoshi con lo solicitado por su maestra. – Por el momento lo mejor es que te cambies. – Sakura le pasó una bolsa con lo necesario dentro de ella. – Si la ropa se llega a enfermar en tu cuerpo lo más seguro es que vas a enfermarte muy en serio. – Gracias por preocuparte. Regreso en un rato. – Se despidió Syaoran saliendo del salón.

Syaoran se tomó el tiempo necesario para secar su cuerpo y así evitar enfermarse. Se colocó el traje deportivo que Sakura mandó a pedir y se dirigió a la lavandería que había en la escuela. Ahí explicó su incidente y amablemente aceptaron su pedido de lavar y secar su ropa. Decidió regresar con Sakura, al llegar la observó absorta leyendo unos documentos. El sonido de un carraspeo la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Syaoran, me asustaste. – Dijo Sakura con la mano en el pecho. – Lo siento, estabas concentrada. – Se excusó Syaoran. – Pensaba que eras alguien más, el uniforme te hace ver diferente. – Ella sonrió. – Parezco maestro de deportes. ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó acercándose al escritorio de Sakura. – Se han ido a la clase de cocina. – Contestó la castaña. – Creo que serías mejor maestro que el Profesor Terada. – Agregó poniéndose de pie.

-¿En serio crees eso? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Estaría dispuesto a pedir mi traslado. – No, eso no señor. – Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó. – ¿Quién te trataría como yo? Nadie. – Respondió ella misma. – Necesitas calor corporal, está haciendo frío. – Syaoran aceptó el abrazo y lo intensificó. – Es una buena oferta. No dejaría que Terada me transmitiera su calor. – Ambos rieron. – No podría imaginarme esa escena. – Dijo Sakura. – Toma. Esto te servirá para darte más calor. – Ella puso frente a sus ojos una taza con chocolate caliente.

-¿Chocolate? Muchas gracias. Eres la mejor. – Syaoran besó la frente de su novia y se sentaron los dos a conversar. – ¿Todo bien con tu madre? – Preguntó Sakura. – Hace un rato me dijiste que habías conversado con ella. – Si, todo bien. – Respondió Syaoran soltando un suspiro. – Solo insiste en saber cuando estaré en Hong-Kong para poner fecha a la dichosa reunión familiar. – ¿Y eso es algo malo? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada. – A veces sí, otras veces no, son reuniones buenas cuando no se trata de mí, esa familia es tediosa Sakura. – Explicó Syaoran.

-¿Entonces porque simplemente no rechazas asistir a esa reunión? – Preguntó Sakura de nuevo. – Suena extraño que yo me esté quejando si puedo solucionar esa situación ¿verdad? – Para nada. – Contestó rápidamente Sakura. – Hay ocasiones en las que no podemos escapar de los deberes familiares. – El problema no es mi madre Sakura, es más; ella ha sido la que en todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a vivir una vida normal.

-Estoy seguro que si en este mismo instante la llamo diciéndole que necesito dinero, lo tendré en mis manos mañana. Ella es muy comprensiva y siempre me ha apoyado en todo. El problema son esa manada de ancianos a los cuales hay que rendirles cuentas, aun no aceptan que yo estoy haciendo con mi vida lo que me parece correcto, soy libre, eso no les gusta.

-Algunas familias suelen ser complicadas. – Dijo Sakura entendiendo la situación. – La mía no es la mejor, pero mi papá es el mejor, es un padre comprensivo y amoroso. Al parecer como tu mamá. Espero conocerla un día. – Te agradará conocerla. – Contestó Syaoran. – De todos modos, tengo que ir y demostrarles que aun ejercen presión en mi vida. Eso se acabará pronto. – ¿Cuándo te vas? – Preguntó Sakura ignorando los lamentos de su novio. – Creo que, dentro de dos semanas, aun tengo que discutirlo con Kaho.

Ya veo. – Contestó Sakura con un deje de tristeza. – Si Kaho me pide que permanezca acá esos viejos tendrán que morderse la lengua, no puedo dejar a un lado mis responsabilidades laborales. – Siguió hablando Syaoran. – Solo espero que todo salga bien. – Dijo Sakura yendo a su escritorio. – Eso espero también. Me aburro fácilmente con esa gente, además; están las escandalosas de mis hermanas. – El castaño no siguió hablando, este se percató que Sakura ya no le prestaba atención.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran acercándose a ella. – Ahh. Emm. No, he todo en orden. – Contestó ella tratando de sonar normal. – Sabes que no te creo Sakura, dime que sucede. – Volvió a indagar. – No entiendo Syaoran. – Contestó Sakura con el tono de voz un poco fuerte. – ¿Quieres que suceda algo? Yo prefiero que no, porque pronto te irás y ni te darás cuenta. – Ahora soy yo el que no entiende nada. Habla claro por favor. – Sakura se dio cuenta que su actitud estaba siendo de una joven inmadura así que trató de mejorar la situación.

-Sabes, discúlpame. No debí hablarte así. – Sakura lo observó fijamente. – Solo espero que te vaya muy bien en el viaje y que la reunión con tu familia sea un éxito. Te ruego me disculpes. – Espera un momento. – La interrumpió Syaoran. – Aun hay algo que no te he explicado del dichoso viaje. – Sakura bajó la vista hacia unos papeles, Syaoran estaba comprendiendo porque ella se estaba comportando así.

-Estoy esperando hablar con Kaho, de ella depende mi salida dentro de dos semanas. Eso ya te lo había dicho. – Ella asintió. – Resulta que el tiempo que me quedé allá depende de otra persona. – Syaoran se acercó lentamente por detrás a Sakura. – De tu madre claro está. – Sakura habló haciendo un puchero. – Ahí es donde te equivocas preciosa. – Susurró en su oído tomándola por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para observar su rostro.

-Tengo una razón muy importante para pasar el menor tiempo posible en Hong-Kong. Hay una linda chica que me espera acá, solo que ella es muy terca para admitir que me va a extrañar. – Sakura frunció su ceño y habló. – Claro que sé decirlo. Te voy a extrañar tonto, pero no puedo ponerme en esa actitud de chiquilla inmadura a ponerte a elegir. – Sakura, tu eres la razón por la cual no he tomado la decisión de irme, ¿me crees cuando te digo que solamente estaré allá por tres días? – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. – No quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa, así que el tiempo que sea necesario te esperaré, ya sea una semana, dos o un mes. Aunque ya te advierto, me moriré de ganas de verte y escucharte. – Sakura le dio un tierno beso. – Y también de besarte.

-Por esa razón ya tomé una decisión. – Él volvió a besarla. – Estaré fuera por tres días nada más. Te lo prometo. – Aun así, te voy a extrañar. – Contestó Sakura abrazándolo. – Además pequeña. Aun está la cena en tu casa. ¿Recuerdas? – Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa. – Ups. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo había olvidado? – Preguntó Sakura avergonzada. – Lo supuse. Por eso te lo estoy recordando. – Volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso.

Cuando los estudiantes regresaron a su salón estos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares conversando sobre Hong-Kong y sus costumbres así que nadie sospechaba nada. La lluvia dejó de caer y después del almuerzo Syaoran pudo volver a usar su ropa, se sentía incómodo usando pantalones deportivos y zapatillas que no combinaban en nada. La jornada acabó, a la salida los cinco amigos salieron juntos de la escuela como últimamente hacían, los hombres acompañaron a las damas hasta le parque pingüino donde ahí se separaban en diferentes direcciones para llegar a sus hogares.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa su padre ya estaba preparando la cena. – Hola papá. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? – Muy bien pequeña Sakura. – Respondió Fujitaka. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – A pesar de la lluvia, muy bien. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo. – ¿Que estás preparando para cenar? – Como aun el clima está un poco helado, pensé que sería buena idea una sopa. – Respondió este mientras cortaba vegetales. – Hablando de cena. – Sakura se acercó a él. – ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que invitará a Eriol y a Syaoran a cenar? – Fujitaka pareció pensarlo un poco. – Claro que lo recuerdo. – Contestó rápidamente. – ¿Ya se han decidido? – Emm, sí. A ellos les parece buena idea este jueves. ¿Podrás estar en casa ese día? – Preguntó nuevamente.

-Te tengo una buena noticia pequeña Sakura. – Su progenitor se sentó en el comedor para pelar unos vegetales. – Resulta que tengo una expedición la próxima semana. Lamento tener que dejarlas solas de nuevo. – No te preocupes papá, es tu trabajo, es tu sueño. – Sakura tomó su mano como muestra de apoyo. – Ya que está ese viaje, pedí unos días libres para prepararme y sobre todo para estar con ustedes. Así que cuenta conmigo, voy a preparar una cena maravillosa para tus amigos.

-Es una gran noticia papá. – Dijo Sakura levantándose para abrazarlo. – Me agrada la idea de que estés en casa unos días. Iré a cambiarme para ayudarte a terminar. – La chica salió corriendo de la cocina. – Por cierto. ¿Podrías preparar algún postre de chocolate? – Preguntó aun en el marco de la puerta. – Claro que sí, lo que tu quieras. – Contestó sonriendo Fujitaka.

-Papá ya me voy. Nos vemos más luego. – Gritaba Sakura desde la puerta principal. – Regresa pronto. Los estaré esperando. – Contestó Fujitaka bajando las escaleras con un canasto con ropa.

Los días avanzaron rápidamente, el día pactado para la cena llegó. Una Sakura muy emocionada por la estadía de su padre en la casa, aunque con sentimientos encontrados ya que la próxima semana estaría sin compañía por las noches. También estaba nerviosa, dentro de pocas horas Eriol y Syaoran la acompañarían a cenar a su casa, por un lado, estaba tranquila pues sabía que su padre era un gran cocinero, por otro lado, le preocupaba que Syaoran no fuera del agrado de su progenitor, aún no había hablado con él sobre su noviazgo, habían decidido esperar un tiempo, mientras la relación se volvía más sólida. Milagrosamente Tomoyo no había abierto la boca, ese era un alivio.

-¿Te parece buena idea si llegamos a las siete de la noche? – Preguntó Eriol a Sakura. – Esa es decisión de ustedes. – Respondió la castaña. – Entonces llegaremos a las diez de la noche. ¿Te parece? – Preguntó Syaoran soltando una carcajada. – Inténtalo. – Retó Sakura. – Bien par de tortolos. A las siete estaremos ahí. – Eriol intervino. – Está bien. Nos vemos luego. Yo me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar algo. – Sakura se despidió y salió rápidamente del parque.

-Bien galán, es momento de prepararte, tienes que impresionar al suegro. – Eriol palmeó la espalda de su amigo y empezó a caminar. – Yo no tengo que impresionar a nadie. – Un huraño Syaoran lo alcanzó. – No tengo porque buscar como agradar a nadie más que a Sakura, salgo con ella no con su hermana o su padre. – Tranquilo hermano, no te pongas a la defensiva. – Eriol trató de tranquilizarlo. – Fujitaka es un buen hombre, Sakura ha heredado su amabilidad y buen gusto por la cocina. Tomoyo es caso aparte, te recomiendo que lleves algún vino.

-Te recuerdo que ambos hemos sido invitados, tu también deberías de llevar algo. – Atacó Syaoran. – Lobo, los ojos estarán puestos sobre ti. Serás presentado como el novio, el hombre que en el futuro podría sacar a la pequeña Sakura de casa. – Agregó Eriol. – Por el momento solamente seré presentado como amigo y compañero de trabajo de Sakura. – Explicó el castaño. – Ustedes son raros. ¿Por qué hacen eso? – Preguntó Eriol. – Sencillo cuatro ojos. – Eriol frunció el ceño. – Hemos decidido esperar a que nuestra relación sea más sólida. – Sólidas las rocas. No entiendo porque pierden tanto tiempo.

-No estamos perdiendo tiempo. – Contestó Syaoran. – Nuestra relación la seguimos viviendo, compartimos juntos, además, estamos empezando. A nadie le importa lo que hagamos, es una relación entre dos personas no tres ni cuatro, es más, ustedes tampoco deberían de saberlo, no les interesa. – Pero que intenso, nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes Syaoran. Sakura es otra desde que te conoce y eso es gracias a ti, jamás la habíamos visto así, ha cambiado, ha madurado, ahora se enfrenta a las cosas, antes huía de ellas.

-¿Serás tan egoísta para no compartir con nosotros esas cosas? – Preguntó muy serio Eriol. – Claro que no, sabemos que no se merecen eso. – Contestó el castaño. – Más te vale, porque si haces que Sakura se aleje de nosotros no dudaré en golpearte. – No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas Eriol. – Expresó Syaoran. – Ahora cállate y vamos a una tienda a comprar algo para la familia Kinomoto. – Siempre tengo la razón lobito.

-Bien Sakura, todo está listo. La sopa Ramen está terminando de cocinarse, el tonkatsu (chuleta de cerdo empanizada y frita) únicamente necesita la salsa y el pudín de chocolate está en la nevera. – Explicó Fujitaka. – Ahora solo nos queda esperar a tus amigos. – Vendrán dentro de poco estoy segura. – Habló emocionada Sakura. – Quedamos a las siete. – Yo estaré en mi estudio Sakura. – El padre de Sakura salió de la cocina. – Si necesitas algo llámame o cuando vengan tus invitados. – Gracias papá.

-Aun estas a tiempo de huir si lo deseas Syaoran. – Eriol se burlaba de su amigo mientras este conducía. – Podría decir que estás con problemas estomacales o algo así. – Sabes que puedo lanzarte del carro en movimiento y decir que sufres de esquizofrenia. – Se defendió Syaoran. – No sé porque te comportas así, es solo una cena, recuerda que él desea agradecer nuestros cuidados en los días en que Sakura estuvo enferma.

-Solo te estoy poniendo a prueba. – Eriol lanzó una carcajada. Has pasado mi prueba. Sakura es una hermana para mí así que debo de estar seguro que el hombre que esté con ella no sea un patán. – A veces me sorprende tu capacidad mental, no sé como es que has obtenido un título universitario. – Reprendió Syaoran. – Me ofendes hermano. Se quejó el chico de lentes. – Mientras Fujitaka ignore esta situación yo seré quien los mantenga vigilados. – Idiota. – Murmuro Syaoran agradeciendo que por fin llegaron a la casa de la castaña.

Eriol y Syaoran bajaron del coche cargando un presente cada uno. Eriol con una botella de vino y Syaoran un ramo de claveles de distintos colores. Tocaron el timbre de la casa que ya ambos habían visitado. Los recibió una muy sonriente Sakura. – Hola Eriol, Syaoran, que bueno que llegan, pasen adelante. – Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. – Muchas gracias por recibirnos Sakura. – Contestó amablemente Eriol. – ¿Dónde está tu padre? – Esperen un minuto, en seguida lo llamo. – Sakura desapareció rápidamente del recibidor.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado. – Fujitaka apareció con Sakura detrás de él. – Vaya Eriol, como has crecido. – Ambos se saludaron. – Cuanto tiempo sin verlo Fujitaka, muchas gracias por la invitación. – Al contrario. – Contestó el hombre mayor. – Sin querer ustedes ayudaron mucho. – No es justo que solo yo reciba el crédito Fujitaka. – Eriol empujó a Syaoran hacia adelante. – La verdad es que él estuvo más tiempo con Sakura en eso días.

-Papá, él es Li Syaoran, es compañero de trabajo y un buen amigo. – Sakura los presentó. – Que descortés de mi parte. – Exclamó Fujitaka. – Es un placer conocerte. – El placer es mío señor Kinomoto. – Syaoran hizo una reverencia. – Gracias por la invitación. – Por favor, deja las formalidades. – Expresó el padre de Sakura. – Puedes llamarme Fujitaka. Pero vamos a la sala a seguir conociéndote. – Eriol se acercó. – Nosotros hemos traído algo para compartir. – Entregó una botella de vino y Syaoran un el ramo de claveles. – Son muy amables. – Agradeció el hombre. – Mira Sakura, las favoritas de tu madre. – Iré a ponerlas en agua. Muchas gracias Syaoran. – Agregó Sakura yendo a la cocina.

Estaban sentados en la sala tomando una taza de té, Fujitaka conversaba con los dos jóvenes mientras Sakura prestaba atención a la plática que estos tenían. – Me alegra mucho Eriol que estén acá. Que bueno que tu familia está bien. – Expresaba Fujitaka. – Así que tu vienes de Hong-Kong. Sakura ya me había platicado de eso. – Así es señor, nací en ahí. – Contestó Syaoran. – Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre. – Está bien Fujitaka. – Si ustedes gustan podemos pasar al comedor, ya todo está listo. – Eriol y Fujitaka salieron de la sala primeros. – ¿Como van las excavaciones Fujitaka? – Preguntó Eriol. – Muy bien, la próxima semana saldremos en una.

-Gracias por haber venido. – Habló Sakura acercándose a Syaoran que aun estaba en la sala. – Estaba algo nervioso. No es lo mismo cuando estás sola. – Confesó Syaoran. – Relájate. Le has caído bien a papá, el simple hecho de haber cuidado a su hija cuando estuvo enferma a hecho que te ganes su respeto y agradecimiento. – Explicó Sakura. – Eso es algo. – Suspiró el castaño. – ¿Te parece si los seguimos? – Preguntó Sakura. – Claro te sigo.

-Quiero que se sientan cómodos, están en su casa jóvenes. – Fujitaka empezó con un pequeño discurso. – Es un honor tenerlos acá, no tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi hija, como lamento no poder estar con ella cuando más me necesita. – Sakura bajo el rostro, la embargó la melancolía. – Es por eso que de este modo quiero agradecer un poco lo que hicieron por ella, estoy tranquilo sabiendo que tiene tan buenos amigos como ustedes. Espero les guste lo que preparamos.

Después del pequeño discurso de agradecimiento empezaron a comer, mientras tanto conversaban. La platica era liderada por los tres hombres, a Sakura no le importaba participar poco puesto que esa era la oportunidad que tenía para que su padre conociera a su novio sin antes decírselo. – ¿Así que te gusta la historia? – Preguntó Fujitaka a Syaoran. – Sí, en la preparatoria estuve en una charla que usted impartió. – Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo. – Sonrió el arqueólogo. – Esta semana saldré en una expedición, con gusto compartiría contigo mis hallazgos.

-Eso será grandioso Fujitaka. Muchas gracias. – Contestó Syaoran. – Bien, ¿les parece que comamos el postre? – Preguntó Sakura, quien quitaba los platos del comedor. – Vamos a la sala jóvenes. – Fujitaka los acompañó. – Te ayudo Sakura. – No Syaoran. Ve con los demás. – Pidió la castaña. – Es una sorpresa. – Ella sonrió cuando vio a Syaoran irse detrás de los demás.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en la sala conversando, cuando Sakura apareció con una bandeja cargando pudines de chocolate. – Espero que les gusté. – Habló Sakura colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. – Creo que alguien quedará más que encantado. – Intervino Eriol. – Sakura fue específica, pidió postre de chocolate. – Agregó Fujitaka. – Resulta que nuestro querido amigo es amante del chocolate. – Explicó el ojiazul. – En ese caso espero que su paladar se goce de nuestro humilde postre. – Muchas gracias Fujitaka. – Respondió Syaoran. – Estoy seguro que está delicioso.

-Jóvenes, aun ustedes están en la flor de la vida. – Fujitaka se levantó del sillón. – Además, tengo unos libros que revisar. Los dejo en su casa. – En ese caso será mejor retirarnos. – Syaoran se puso de pie. – No es necesario. Aun no han probado el postre y la noche es joven, así por favor, les pido que acompañen a mi hija todavía. – Ve tranquilo Fujitaka, acompañaremos a tu hija. – Dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie. – Gracias por tus atenciones. Todo estuvo delicioso. – Fue un placer recibirlos. Espero verte pronto por acá. – Y tú Syaoran, de nuevo gracias por cuidar de mi hija. – Extendió su mano, gesto que Syaoran correspondió. – Gracias a usted por recibirme. – Contestó Syaoran. – Lo que hice por Sakura cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero no del modo en que tu lo haces. De igual manera espero verte de nuevo por acá. – El hombre sonrió. – Te esperaré para mostrarte mis nuevos descubrimientos. – Muchas gracias Fujitaka. Que descanse. – Buenas noches papá. – Sakura se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla. – Hasta mañana hija.

-Pasaste la prueba lobito. Fujitaka te aprueba. – Eriol los sobresaltó. – ¿Puedes ser más prudente? – Syaoran lo regañó. – Eriol por favor. – Rogó Sakura. – Tranquilos amigos. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, solo les informo que Fujitaka tiene sospechas. – Eriol siguió bromeando, Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron. – Pero vamos, no dejemos que el chocolate se dañe. Está hecho con especial cariño. – El chico de cabellos oscuros se sentó a comer seguido por sus amigos.

-De nuevo agradece a tu padre por sus atenciones Sakura. – Eriol salía de la casa. – Claro, nos vemos mañana. – La chica se despedía. – Gracias por venir Syaoran, significa mucho para mí las oportunidades que tenemos para compartir. – Es un placer para mi formar parte de tu vida pequeña. – Syaoran se acercó a Sakura abrazándola por la cintura y la besó tiernamente. – Ya extrañaba esto. – Respondió sonriente Sakura. – Hasta mañana preciosa. – Se despidieron los dos.

 **Buenas noches a todos, faltan pocas horas para que sea domingo, pensé que no iba poder actualizar, desde el jueves estoy enferma y con el trabajo absorbiendo mi tiempo no había podido trabajar en nada del capítulo, pero hoy si pude, desde en la tarde me senté y acá les dejo uno más, todavía me sorprendo de la cantidad de capítulos que llevo ya. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias por sus comentarios Fani, gracias también, me alegra que les guste esta historia. Por acá les cuento que no ha parado de llover, más de 24 horas de lluvias, ya me preocupa la situación. Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Capítulo 25 Despedidas Temporales

**Capítulo 24**

 **Despedidas temporales.**

Después de la maravillosa cena con su padre, Eriol y su novio las cosas avanzaban un poco rápido; su padre estaba por partir hacia Egipto, a cumplir uno de sus sueños; dirigir una excavación, sería una experiencia maravillosa, aunque sea de una semana, de eso estaba segura Sakura, la sonrisa de Fujitaka era aun más hermosa y contagiaba de alegría a sus hijas y era obvio que en el trabajo también. Era domingo y las hijas del sujeto estaban ayudándole a montar sus maletas a un taxi que había llegado a traerlo.

-Sé que estaré lejos hijas, pero si necesitan hablar conmigo solo llámenme y trataré de responder o comunicarme luego con ustedes. – Les decía Fujitaka mientras subía las maletas al taxi. – No te preocupes papá. – Sakura respondió. – Todo estará bien aquí y también en tu viaje. – Sakurita tiene razón papá. – Tomoyo agregó. – Te aseguro que vamos a estar bien. – Eso lo sé hijas. – Expresó el padre. – Estoy seguro que se cuidarán mutuamente.

-Claro que así será papá. – Comentó Tomoyo empujando a Sakura. – También podemos contar con personas especiales para ayudarnos. ¿No es así Sakura? – Claro que sí Tomoyo. – Contestó Sakura. – Para eso tengo a mis amigas para que me hagan compañía. – Me alegra mucho que tengan en quien buscar apoyo. – Sonrió el progenitor.

-Bien, estoy listo. – Fujitaka se acercó y abrazó a cada una de sus hijas. – Espero que todo vaya bien para todos. Las llamo al llegar a Londres. – Entró al vehículo y este partió con destino al aeropuerto. – Aun no entiendo porque papá no dejó que lo lleváramos al aeropuerto. – Comentó Sakura con tristeza. – ¿Y para qué? – Preguntó Tomoyo. – Sabes que odio las despedidas. – Pero papá no se va para siempre. – Refutó Sakura con enojo. – ¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible? – La chica entró a la casa.

-Ahora resulta que eres una romántica. – Tomoyo entró detrás de ella. – ¿No me digas que no vas a disfrutar de la semana para estar con tu novio? – Para empezar, no tengo porque contarte lo que yo haga con Syaoran y si es así estoy segura que será de la mejor manera, pero te recuerdo que yo mañana tengo que trabajar, supongo que tu también. – Tomoyo sonrió con misterio. – Ahí te equivocas hermana. Me voy de vacaciones con unos amigos.

-Salgo mañana, así que iré a preparar mi maleta, no solo tú sabes divertirte hermanita. – Dicho esto subió a su habitación. Sakura no dijo nada más y se quedó sentada en la sala, no sentía ánimos de seguir escuchando a su hermana con comentarios ácidos, decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar una vuelta, prefería estar sola que mal acompañada. Tomó un abrigo y salió al parque Pingüino.

Llegó al parque y decidió sentarse en uno de sus lugares favoritos, desde pequeña, cuando se sentía triste o desanimada después de la escuela pasaba por ahí y se sentaba en los columpios, muchas veces lloró ahí, pero esta vez no había razón para llorar; su padre estaba viviendo uno de sus más grandes sueños, tenía uno de los mejores trabajos, ella así lo sentía, a su lado siempre estaban las personas más maravillosas que ella podía conocer y aunque la vida la ponía a prueba de una u otra manera ella salía adelante.

Y ahora sonreía más porque conocía a uno de los hombres más especiales del mundo, Syaoran había llegado a su vida en el momento justo, cuando más lo necesitaba no se cansaría de repetir eso; sentía que con él podía enfrentar todo y que con el tiempo aprendería a enfrentarse por su cuenta a las situaciones que antes la hacían temer, una de ellas, su hermana.

-Creo que necesito algo dulce. – Murmuro para ella misma. – Observó un puesto de helados y se levantó para comprar uno. Ya había decidido que pedir. – ¿Qué desea ordenar señorita? – Preguntó una amable vendedora. – Quiero un granizado de fresas por favor. – Inmediatamente. – Respondió sonriendo. – Yo también quiero uno igual. – Contestó alguien detrás de ella. – Yukito. – Exclamó sorprendida Sakura. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Aquí tienen sus granizados. – Interrumpió la vendedora. – Muchas gracias, yo pago la cuenta de la señorita. – Respondió Yukito tomando el pedido.

-No tenías porque Yukito, muchas gracias. – Dijo Sakura tomando su bebida. – Sabes que no es nada. – Alegó el chico de lentes. – Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué haces por acá? – Preguntó Sakura. – He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones. – Respondió sonriendo. – Eso es bueno. – La castaña sonrió con simpleza. – ¿A qué se debe que estés sola en el parque, en un domingo? – Está vez preguntó Tsukishiro.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti Yukito. – Contestó sonriendo Sakura. – Tenía ganas de recordar viejos tiempos. – Se encogió de hombros al contestar. – ¿Ahora si me dirás porque andas sola? – Nada en especial, quería estar sola. – La castaña regresó al columpio esta vez en compañía de Yukito.

-¿Te ha sucedido algo? – Indagó él mientras se sentaba en el columpio cercano. – No, es solo un deseo. – Exclamó Sakura. – Pero no es correcto que andes sola. – Volvió a insistir el joven. – ¿No crees que tu comentario es algo machista? – Investigó Sakura. – Disculpa si te ofendí. – El chico ofreció una disculpa. – Simplemente que estoy acostumbrado a verte acompañada, el último día que te vi estabas con Eriol, Rika, Chiharu y el chico de China. Olvide su nombre. – Explicó.

-Es Syaoran. – Sakura lo corrigió. – Me gusta estar con mis amigos también, solo que he aprendido a estar conmigo misma. – Vaya, me alegra que hayas logrado eso. Sigo diciendo que has cambiado mucho, y para bien. – Yukito expuso sonriendo. – ¿Es parte de la vida no? – Sakura lanzó la pregunta al aire. – Así dicen. – Agregó él. – Por cierto, el domingo pasado fui a visitarte y no estabas.

-Algo así me dijo Tomoyo. – Murmuró Sakura. – Tuvimos que hacer un viaje con todo el personal de la escuela. – Explicó la castaña. – Me imagino que la pasaron bien. – Agregó Yukito. – Ciertamente, así fue. – Sakura se puso de pie. – Bueno, es hora de irme a casa. Gracias por el granizado. – Se despidió Sakura, pero antes Yukito habló.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. – Dijo Yukito. – ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó. – Claro que sí. Además, quiero preguntarte algo. – Ambos caminaban saliendo del parque. – ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – Quiso indagar Sakura. – Eres muy curiosa Sakura. – Se burló Yukito.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, Sakura sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a su casa y alejarse de Yukito, no se sentía bajo amenaza alguna, pero prefería estar sola en esos momentos, esa era su idea aun así no quiso ser desconsiderada y rechazar su compañía. Ya podía divisar la calle donde vivía cuando su amigo rompió el silencio.

-Hace un rato dije que quería preguntarte algo. – Recordó sonriente, esa era una característica que a Sakura le gustaba de él, siempre estaba sonriendo. – Sí, lo recuerdo. – Contestó la castaña. – Yo quiero saber si podemos salir juntos Sakura. – Yukito expresó deteniendo su andar.

-Eso depende. – Sakura respondió sin titubear. – ¿Depende? – Preguntó Yukito. – ¿En que sentido quieres que salgamos? – Ella respondió con otra pregunta. – Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de intentar algo contigo Sakura. – Respondió Yukito sin titubear. – Si es en esas circunstancias tendré que decir que no. – Sakura bajó la mirada, se sentía incómoda en esa situación.

-¿Por qué Sakura? – La mirada de Yukito denotaba tristeza. – Sé que cometí un error al salir con tu hermana. – Calla por favor. – Ella lo interrumpió. – Ahora solo toca asumir las consecuencias de nuestros errores. He comprendido lo que me atraía de ti. – Sakura lo observó y habló sin ninguna muestra de nervios. – Antes sentía que estaba enamorada de ti, después de lo sucedido me di cuenta que no era así. – La sonrisa que quiso reflejarse en el rostro de Yukito rápidamente se esfumó.

-Pude darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti es un sentimiento fraternal, algo así como lo que siento por papá. – Ya veo. – Respondió él. – Por otro lado. – Continuo ella. – No me gustaría salir con el hombre que salió con mi hermana antes. Eso va en contra de todo, para mí claro está. Puedo aceptar una amistad contigo, pero si tus intenciones son otras tendré que pedirte que te alejes de mí definitivamente.

-Yukito soltó una ligera risa. – ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. – No, para nada. No me estoy burlando. – Es solo que, unos años atrás no hubieras podido decirme todo eso sin antes ruborizarte y entorpecer tu forma de hablar. Definitivamente ya no eres la misma. – Explicó Yukito.

-Llega un momento en la vida en que las circunstancias te obligan a cambiar. – Dijo relajando su ceño. – Lamento si lo que yo hice te obligó a cambiar. – Yukito tomó sus manos. Ella se soltó del agarre rápidamente. – Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso. – ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – El sujeto preguntó ligeramente ofendido. – No me gustaría que alguien nos vea haciendo eso. – Se explicó rápidamente.

-Es solo un gesto de amistad Sakura… A menos que… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – Preguntó Yukito al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa. – Sí y no me gustaría que nos viera en esta situación y llegue a mal interpretar algo. – Respondió sin dudas ni titubeos. – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Lo conozco? – Preguntó. – No, no lo conoces. – Contestó rápidamente Sakura. – Si me disculpas, ya se hizo tarde, gracias por acompañarme, prefiero seguir sola desde aquí. – La castaña se despidió y siguió caminando.

Agradecía haberse alejado de Yukito, al escuchar esa petición lo único que pasó por su mente fue Syaoran, hace unos años no hubiera dudado en decirle que sí a Yukito, pero ahora todo había cambiado y no se arrepentía de ello. Todo lo que ha pasado a su lado ha significado una experiencia nueva y positiva, había aprendido a no dejarse ofender y si había algo que la afectaba, trataba de comunicarlo y no guardarlo para ella, claro a las personas en que ella confiara.

Al llegar a su casa encontró las luces apagadas. – Esa es señal que Tomoyo también salió. – Susurró en la soledad de su casa. – Subió a su habitación antes pasó encendiendo la calefacción, empezaba a hacer un poco de frío. – Frío, siento la sensación de que he olvidado algo. Es cierto. – Gritó Sakura y salió corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, buscó en su armario una caja, de inmediato se lanzó a la cama y sacó los materiales que ahí había.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – Se recriminaba mentalmente mientras empezaba a sacar unas agujas. – He cambiado en algunos aspectos, tal parece que no dejaré mi torpeza atrás. – Hablaba mientras continuaba con una labor que había dejado olvidada; la bufanda que daría de regalo a Syaoran. – Sigo siendo torpe. – Se volvió a regañar. – Lo mejor será que prepare algo rápido para comer y luego continúe hasta terminarlo.

Sakura bajó a la cocina dispuesta a no perder mucho tiempo y así fue, se preparó un emparedado acompañado de una bebida helada, prefirió comer en la cocina. Dejó todo en su lugar, apagó las luces y regresó a su habitación. No había hablado con Syaoran en todo el día, ya estaba extrañándolo, pero prefería esperar a verlo mañana, no quería interrumpirle en nada.

Se colocó su pijama, cepilló sus dientes y peinó su cabello. Después de eso se dispuso a terminar lo que había dejado a medias. No quería ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie. Al parecer el destino tenía pensado algo muy diferente. Su celular empezó a sonar. Un poco molesta se levantó de la cama al mueble en donde estaba el aparato que no dejaba de repetir la misma melodía.

-Hola, buenas noches. – Contestó un poco ofuscada. – Parece que ya estabas dormida. – Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina. – Syaoran disculpa. Aun no estoy dormida. – Se golpeó la frente por su torpeza. – ¿Estás bien Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran preocupado. – Si estoy bien. Disculpa de verdad. ¿Cómo estás, ya te había extrañado? – Preguntó ella para desviar el tema y no revelar su sorpresa. – ¿De verdad me extrañas? – Claro que sí lobito. – Contestó dejando salir una perceptible risa. – Ahora estás como el cuatro ojos que tengo de compañero, tendré que ir hasta allá y vengarme. – Se burló Syaoran.

-¿Acaso no eres mi lobo? – Preguntó Sakura fingiendo inocencia. – Para ti soy lo que quieras. Pero ¿Por qué no me llamaste? También hubieras venido al apartamento. – Habló Syaoran. – Pensé que estarías ocupado, no quise molestarte. – El chico de cabello rebelde escucho ese alegato y frunció el ceño. – Sakura Kinomoto. – Ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos del otro lado de la línea. Sabía que nadie la observaba, pero sabía que cuando Syaoran le llamaba por su nombre era clara señal de un regaño.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo que sea que te suceda puedes hablarlo conmigo? Siempre tengo tiempo para ti Sakura. – Syaoran fue bajando poco a poco el tono de su voz. – Lo siento Syaoran. No fue mi intención, prometo que pronto voy a compensarte por eso. – Expresó Sakura. – ¿Aun está abierta la invitación para visitarte? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Claro que sí Sakura, no sabes cuanta alegría me da saber eso. – Respondió emocionado Syaoran. – ¿Te parece bien el viernes? – De paso puedo cocinar algo. – El día que tu quieras preciosa. – Concedió Syaoran. – La verdad me arrepiento de no haberte llamado. – Expresó Sakura. - Salí por la tarde a dar una vuelta. – Encantado hubiera ido contigo. – ¿Qué estás haces Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-He, ah, yo este. Preparándome para dormir. – Contestó entre tartamudeos. – Si es así nos vemos mañana. – Oye Syaoran. – Volvió a hablar la castaña. – Dime. – El chico espero en la otra línea. – Te quiero mucho. – Syaoran sonrió del otro lado de la línea. – Yo también te quiero Sakura. – Ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Después de esa interesante llamada Sakura dio por empezada su labor, dieron las dos de la madrugada cuando terminó, quedando satisfecha con lo que había logrado, la costura no era de sus mejores talentos, aun así, el producto final alcanzaba sus expectativas, esperaba que a Syaoran le gustara. Sin nada más que hacer dejó los dos regalos sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar espalda, manos y ojos, quedó agotada, pero satisfecha con la labor.

El ruidoso sonido del despertador no tiene piedad de nadie y Sakura es su víctima principal, esta solo se envolvió con las sabanas y dejó que el ruidoso aparato siguiera sonando. Eso fue hasta que su hermana abrió la puerta sin su permiso violando la privacidad de su cuarto.

-¿Acaso no escuchas tu despertador Sakura? – Dijo Tomoyo entrando y corriendo las cortinas de la ventana. – ¿Qué quieres Tomoyo? – Dijo Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con la sabana. – Hay algo llamado "tocar la puerta". – Vaya, amanecimos de mal humor. Yo solo entré para avisarte que hoy salgo de viaje y también para recordarte que se te hace un poco tarde. – Tomoyo se sentó a un extremo de la cama.

-Me alegro por ti. – La de cabello castaño salió de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. – Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. – Tomoyo se quedó en la habitación de su hermana observando todo a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño. Un par de objetos llamaron su atención estos eran una bufanda hecha a mano con la letra S bordada en ella, esta descansaba debajo de una billetera con las iniciales "HP" de la famosa saga de libros y películas Harry Potter.

En ese momento los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron con decisión, muy cerca de los dos objetos estaba un vaso con agua, con decisión tomó el vaso y dejó caer el líquido sobre el escritorio, sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la puerta para hablarle a su hermana.

-Sakura, ¿podrías prestarme una de tus maletas? – Están dentro del armario. – Dijo la menor desde el cuarto de baño. – Ya lo encontré, muchas gracias Sakura. Nos vemos en unos días. – Se despidió la amatista.

Sakura salió poco después ya preparada para ir al trabajo. Reviso sus pertenencias y satisfecha bajó a la cocina para preparar una bebida que la mantuviera despierta toda la jornada. – Necesitaré un litro de café para aguantar todo el día. – Mencionó susurrando.

-Que buen inicio de semana. – Susurró Sakura con cansancio. – Tuvo que correr un buen trecho, se le hizo tarde. Cuando entró a la escuela trató de relajar su pulso y se dirigió a su salón, ya no tenía tiempo de pasar por la sala de maestros.

-Buenos días. – Saludó a los pocos estudiantes que había en el salón y a Syaoran. – Hola Sakura. Te noto agitada. – Respondió el ambarino acercándose a ella. – Estoy bien, solo me tocó correr para no llegar tarde. – Explicó la castaña sentándose en su escritorio. – Debería de pasar por ti a partir de mañana. – Se burló Syaoran pasándole un vaso con agua. – Eres cruel Syaoran. – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablo en serio Sakura. Podría pasar por ti en el coche, así evitamos que tengas que exponerte a un accidente. – Dijo Syaoran apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio de Sakura. – No es necesario, evitaré que esto vuelva a pasar. – La castaña se apartó un poco de su novio. – Fue un pequeño accidente mi casi tarde aparición. – Te has atrevido a rechazarme miss Kinomoto.

-Eso te va a salir muy caro. – Dijo Syaoran acercándose más a ella. – Agradece que estamos rodeados y no puedo besarte en este instante. – Sakura solamente pudo lanzar una carcajada. – Eso es lo que más me gustaría Syaoran. – Respondió en un susurro acercándose más a él. Este se sonrojó en el acto y retrocedió un poco. – Lo mejor es empezar a trabajar. – Syaoran se retiró a su asiento. La esmeralda sonrió por lo bajo y se levantó para llamar a todos sus estudiantes.

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque. La jornada había acabado y decidieron salir a tomar algo, era una de las primeras ocasiones en las que salían como pareja. – ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa? – Preguntó Syaoran. Sakura suspiró antes de contestar. – Extraño a papá, apenas se acaba de ir. Tomoyo se fue hoy mismo, dice que, de vacaciones, así que estoy sola de nuevo.

-Solo espero que no te llegues a enfermar, de lo contrario te llevaré a mi apartamento para cuidarte mejor. – Expulsó Syaoran el comentario. – ¿Harías eso por mí? – Eso y más Sakura. – Se detuvo y tomó ambas manos de Sakura besándolas en el acto. – Ahora que dices eso, recordé algo. – Habló Sakura. – Yo tengo algo para ti. – Bueno, ¿qué podrá ser? – Indagó el castaño. – Tendrás que esperar. Lo tengo en mi habitación y quiero entregarlo en tu casa acompañado de una deliciosa cena.

-Eso suena perfecto. Estoy ansioso – El castaño abrazó a Sakura por la cintura. – Muero de ganas por saborear otra vez algo hecho por ti. – ¿Cuándo te parece que sea el día ideal? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura. – El día que tu desees. – Syaoran besó la frente de su novia. – Ayer habíamos dicho que estaba bien el viernes. – Sakura sonrió ante los gestos de su novio. – Umm… No, mucho tiempo, apenas es lunes. – Este hizo un puchero.

-¿Y el jueves? – Curioseó Sakura. – Sigue estando lejos. – Syaoran besó en los labios a Sakura. – ¿miércoles? – Preguntó entre risas. – Eres injusto Syaoran, tengo que cocinar también. – Yo podría ayudarte a cocinar. Sabes, es mejor idea. Cocinamos algo tu y yo. – La invitó Syaoran. – Suena mucho mejor. – Sakura y Syaoran retomaron la caminata. – Entonces el martes por la noche vamos de compras y el miércoles voy a tu apartamento y cocinamos juntos.

-Un plan perfecto. – Respondió Syaoran. – Vamos que muero de hambre, esta vez no tendrás que cocinar para nadie, yo invito la cuenta. – Este la abrazó por los hombros y siguieron caminando. – El mejor de todos Syaoran. – Agregó Sakura pensando lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con el hombre que caminaba a su lado.

 **Hola a todos. Una vez más saludándoles desde este lado. Por situaciones de la vida casi me quedo sin publicar, la computadora me falló y tarde horas en recuperarla, además, las buenas noticias que han salido a la luz desde el SOFA en Colombia me han movido muchas emociones, al parecer pronto tendremos noticias del doblaje latino de Sakura Card Captor Clear Card. Entonces con todo eso la verdad que pude haber arruinado lo que había avanzado con el capítulo, por eso lo dejo hasta acá, creo que Sakura a avanzado mucho, ha cambiado y por eso en el próximo quiero dar lo que algunas han pedido, que los dioses me ayuden porque es algo en lo que primera vez voy a entrar…**

 **Ahora agradezco a todas ustedes por sus reviews, me sacan una sonrisa al leer sus impresiones, de verdad que sí. Hay alguien a quien de verdad quiero agradecer, una invitada FANI; me alegra que esta historia te haga sentir feliz… Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¿Tomoyo a veces se pasa no? Solo que la envidia que ella siente no llegará a dañar las buenas intenciones de su hermanita. Un abrazo a todas y disfruten su fin de semana! Chao.**


	26. Chapter 26 Confiando en ti

**Capítulo 25**

 **Confiando en ti.**

 **Quiero recordar que esta es mi primer fic, ósea que hay algunas cosas que aun estoy aprendiendo, este capítulo tendrá algo de lime o será un intento de eso, así que espero que salga bien. Quiero que sea un capítulo especial, tengo razones para celebrar y que mejor manera que dejando un capítulo único, me estoy esforzando grandemente para que ustedes lean algo que les guste. Sin más que decir; a leer se ha dicho.**

Sakura estaba en su habitación minutos atrás Syaoran había pasado a dejarla después de haber cenado en un pequeño restaurante, acordaron que al día siguiente después de trabajar irían a comprar lo necesario para la cena. – Creo que debo de preparar unas cosas. – Habló para ella misma. – Buscó en su escritorio la bufanda y la billetera; los regalos de Eriol y Syaoran.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que los dos objetos que con tanto cariño había logrado juntar estaban húmedos, aparentemente un vaso con agua que ella había dejado en la noche del domingo se derramó sobre ellos. – ¿Acaso no puedo ser más torpe? – Se regañó ella misma. – ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Se quedó sosteniendo por unos minutos los dos objetos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos. – No, no voy a llorar. Tengo que hacer algo mucho mejor que sentarme a llorar. – Se levantó de su cama buscando una secadora de cabello. – Esto tiene que servir de algo. – Susurró mientras pasaba repetidas veces el aire caliente sobre la billetera.

Se aseguró que esta quedará seca y sin olores extraños, después bajó al cuarto de lavandería y con mucha precaución puso la bufanda en remojo, espero media hora y la enjuagó con toda la delicadeza del mundo, cuidando que el bordado no se dañara, la dejó en la secadora un rato más y posteriormente la colocó debajo de la plancha a vapor. La dobló con sumo cuidado, subió de regreso a su habitación y esta vez se aseguró que ningún líquido estuviera cerca, las guardó en su armario dentro de una bolsa.

-Esa cena tiene que ser más que especial. – Dijo Sakura viendo al cielo. – Lo mejor es que busque el mejor vestido que pueda encontrar. – La castaña removió todo en su armario, sentía la necesidad de usar algo que impactara a Syaoran en esa cena.

Después de un rato viendo y probando lo que encontraba a su paso tomó una decisión. Satisfecha con todo lo que había logrado, buscó temprano descansar, ya había tenido una noche de desvelo y no podía llegar nuevamente con el tiempo en contra de ella. Cepillo su cabello, limpió su rostro y se fue a dormir.

-¿Ya sabes que vamos a cocinar? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras salían del comedor. – La verdad no. – Sonrió nerviosa Sakura. – He estado preparando otras cosas que olvidé pensar en eso. – ¿Y sería mucha curiosidad querer saber que estás preparando? – Indagó el chino. – Es algo para Eriol y para ti. – Oye, yo no pienso cenar con el necio de Eriol. – Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón. – Reconoció Sakura. – Olvidé ese detalle. Lo mejor será que haga las entregas por separado. – ¿Entregas de qué señorita? Usted anda muy misteriosa el día de hoy. – Se quejó Syaoran con coquetería. – Lamentó no decir más, solo puedo decir que estoy ansiosa por cocinar y cenar contigo. – Sakura dijo susurrando cerca del oído de Syaoran.

-Cerezo no hagas eso. – Carraspeo el castaño buscando un tono de voz que no revelara su creciente deseo por la castaña. – Que no podré resistir y te besaré en esta misma banca. – Me encanta que me llames así. – Dijo Sakura cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con un fleco que caía de su cabello.

-Eres por mucho la flor más bella que mis ojos han visto, lamento si llego a ser un poco cursi, es inevitable no sentirme así cada vez que estoy contigo. – Explico Syaoran dando un beso en su frente. – Jamás he escuchado algo cursi de tus labios, me encantan tus palabras, me hacen sentir en un sueño. – Explicó Sakura.

-Es la realidad Sakura, debes de darte la oportunidad de vivir lo que sientes. – Sakura observó los brillantes ojos ámbar sin nada que ocultar. – Eso es lo que quiero Syaoran, vivir esto sin reservas y sé que contigo puedo hacerlo sin miedo alguno. Quiero que sepas que confío en ti. Solo… No me dejes caer.

-Me haces sentir el hombre más afortunado del momento, no soy de los que acostumbra a hacer promesas; no porque no me crea capaz de cumplir algo, quiero ser siempre honesto contigo, trataré de sostenerte siempre que pueda y que me des la oportunidad, también tienes que aprender a volar sin la necesidad de que alguien te sostenga.

-Quiero que seas una mujer independiente, que no te dejes amedrentar de ninguna persona y si llega un momento en el que sientas que no puedes más. – Syaoran volvió a besar su frente. – Recuerda que solo debes de respirar, después buscarme a mí, me sentiría ofendido si buscas otro hombro para llorar y no el mío.

-¿Sabes que eres un experto arruinando momentos tiernos? – Sakura hizo un mohín de burla. – Pero ha sido lo más lindo que me has dicho. Gracias por motivarme y enseñarme tantas cosas, sé que tengo que aprender muchas cosas todavía, pero gracias a ti soy una persona diferente. La Sakura de antes estaría en casa llorando por cada situación negativa en la vida y créeme; he pasado por momentos no tan agradables en estos últimos días.

-¿Y qué esperas para contarme que sucedió? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Umm. – Sakura meditó unos segundos. – No, ya he resuelto esas situaciones de la mejor manera, no creo que sea necesario. – Sakura Kinomoto. – Esta sonrió por el tono de voz que usó su novio. – ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Pregunto el castaño fingiendo ofensa. – No es eso. Claro que confío en ti. Tengo que aprender a volar, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. – El castaño bufó. – Solo no olvides que cualquier cosa que te suceda puedes buscarme, aunque esté fuera del país no dudes en llamarme yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. – Hablando de otro país. – Comentó Sakura removiéndose un poco incómoda.

-Algún día este proyecto se va a acabar y tendrás que regresar a tu hogar. ¿Qué va a pasar después de eso? – Syaoran abrazó a su novia. – Disculpa que pregunte eso, es solo que… – Entiendo Sakura. – Syaoran la interrumpió. – Esta vez si te voy a prometer esto. Cuando regrese de mi viaje, traeré dos propuestas para ti. ¿Podrás esperarme hasta entonces? – Ella contestó moviendo la cabeza.

-Quiero que todo salga bien, por eso prefiero no decir nada en este momento. – Te entiendo Syaoran. – Sakura lo interrumpió. – Solo vivamos este momento. – Yo creo que lo mejor es regresar al salón. Ya falta poco para el final del almuerzo. – Dijo el castaño viendo su reloj. – Te encanta destruir los momentos de comodidad Syaoran. – Reclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie. – No seas holgazana Cerezo.

-Dichosos los ojos que los ven a esta hora. – Habló Eriol interponiéndose en el camino de la pareja de castaños. – Pensé que no habían venido a trabajar. – No seas pesado Eriol, vamos de regreso al salón. – Contestó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño. – No te pongas a la defensiva hermano, creo que mejor me dirijo a Sakurita. – Acotó el peliazul dirigiéndose a Sakura. – Los hemos extrañado en la hora del almuerzo, segundo día que nos dejan solos en el almuerzo.

-Lo sentimos mucho Eriol. – Se disculpó Sakura. – Se nos olvidó, estábamos conversando y el tiempo pasó volando. – A ti si te lo creo, pero, ¿que al lobo se le olvide algo? Eso es algo nuevo. – Una risa de burla se escuchó de Eriol. – Deja de burlarte. – Regañó Syaoran. – ¿Anda, que es lo que quieres? – Es una ofensa que llegues a pensar que me burlo de ustedes. De ti si, pero de Sakura es algo que jamás haría.

-¿Acaso debe de haber una razón en especial para buscar a dos de mis mejores amigos? – Preguntó Eriol fingiendo dolor en el pecho. – Vamos, compórtense, los niños los ven. – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por los pasillos. – Tienes razón Eriol, hemos estado un poco alejados de ustedes, pero prometo que voy a compensarte.

-Tengo algo para ti. Mañana a primera hora lo tendrás en tus manos y también prometo que no volveremos a dejarlos en el olvido, no fue nuestra intención Eriol. – Se disculpaba Sakura. – Sigo cuestionando como es que Sakura sale contigo. – Rebatió Eriol. – Ella es una mujer sensata, bondadosa y busca la armonía con sus amigos. Aprende de esos buenos ejemplos Li.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te retires a tus labores Eriol. – Amenazó el castaño. – Al parecer vienes a perder el tiempo molestando a los demás. – Tranquilo hermano. – Eriol abrazó a la pareja. – Nos vemos a la salida. – Y sin decir algo más, dejó solos a sus amigos.

-La relación entre ustedes dos es muy extraña. – Comentó Sakura mientras llegaban al salón. – Es un pesado y no puedo dejar que se burle de mí tan fácilmente. – Syaoran se revolvió el cabello. – Me desespera. – No creo que lo haga para molestarte, Eriol siempre ha sido así. – Agregó la castaña colocándose en su lugar de trabajo.

La jornada continua su rumbo, mientras unos daban lo mejor de ellos en sus labores, otros se distraían, había unos cuantos que no prestaban atención a lo que había a su alrededor, pero eso no detuvo el paso del tiempo, las clases fueron avanzando una a una y en menos de lo que esperaban el timbre anunciando la salida se escuchó por todo el recinto. Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron despidiéndose de sus maestros hasta que en la escuela solo quedaron miembros del personal quienes también se preparaban para partir a sus hogares.

Un grupo de cinco amigos caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles de Tomoeda, exactamente la calle de los árboles de cerezos, estos ya habían perdido desde hace unos meses su característico brillo, dado que estaban en la época fría, aun así el lugar seguía siendo atrayente para muchas parejas y niños que iban acompañados por sus madres hacia algún lugar en específico.

-¿No creen ustedes que estos han sido días muy tranquilos en el trabajo? – Preguntó Rika a sus amigos. – La verdad que yo me siento bien, no quiero presiones en estos días. – Contestó Chiharu. – Esta vez opino igual que tu Chiharu. – Agregó Sakura. – Estoy sola esta semana y tal vez la próxima así que después de la escuela me corresponden los deberes.

-¿Y tú hermana no ayuda? – Preguntó Eriol. – Ella tampoco está. – Contestó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. – Está de vacaciones. – Eso es genial Sakura. – Interrumpió Chiharu, sus amigos la observaron asustados. – Podremos acompañarte y hacer una pijamada. – ¿No creen que ya están muy grandes para eso? – Preguntó un sonriente Eriol.

-No hay un reglamento que regule la edad para dejar de hacer pijamadas. – Contratacó Chiharu. – Podemos hacer muchas cosas de mujeres adultas que somos y acompañar a Sakura. Será una gran noche. – La chica de coletas saltó como si se tratase de una niña. – Di que sí Sakura, yo puedo encargarme de todo.

-¿Qué dices Rika? – Preguntó Sakura muy sonriente. – No tengo ningún inconveniente. – Contestó Rika devolviendo una sonrisa. – Ahí tienes Chiharu. Haremos una pijamada. – La castaña confirmo y Chiharu no pudo reprimir abrazar a sus amigas. – La pasaremos genial.

-¿Nosotros podemos ir a esa pijamada? – Eriol se incluyó en la plática, Syaoran solo negaba con la cabeza, hasta ese momento no había opinado en nada. – Estabas criticando por ser una actividad dirigida especialmente a niñas y ahora te quieres incluir. – Eres un aguafiestas Syaoran. – El peliazul contraatacó. – Las damas presentes aun no han declinado mi oferta, estoy seguro que necesitaran protección y quien mejor que yo para ofrecérselas.

-Lamento mucho herir tu ego Eriol. – Rika habló. – Esta vez será una noche de chicas, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, no será necesario. – Después de eso solo se escucharon las risas de los demás. – Está bien, acepto que he perdido esta vez, además. – Eriol observó de frente a sus compañeros mientras tomaba otro camino. – Tengo pensado visitar a una buena amiga. Hasta mañana señoritas. ¿Lobo, nos vemos allá? – Claro, allá te veo. – Respondió Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Se quedaron en silencio viendo a su amigo de lentes desaparecer por la calle. – Bien, nosotras nos vamos, yo tengo que preparar muchas cosas. – Dijo Chiharú notoriamente emocionada. – Nos retiramos, Sakura, Li. – Rika hizo una reverencia. – Hasta mañana. – Estas se retiraron por el camino que antes tomó Eriol.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos. – Syaoran ofreció su brazo a Sakura. – ¿Puedo estar un rato más contigo? – A, este yo. Claro, no hay problema. – Contestó Sakura tratando de controlar sus nervios. Syaoran sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Cómo es que aun te sonrojas tanto?

-No sé, solo sé que no puedo evitarlo. – Contestó Sakura tratando de sonar tranquila. – Me sucede casi siempre, cuando estoy nerviosa, ansiosa o emocionada. – En ese caso trataré de que ese bello sonrojo aparezca nada más conmigo y cuando estés emocionada. – Agregó Syaoran.

-Sabes, me estoy acostumbrando a verte todos los días, eso será un problema cuando no estés aquí. – Sakura suspiró. – No me estorbas, al contrario, me agrada estar contigo, solamente debo de prepararme para ese día. – ¿Ya te prometí que regresaría los más pronto que pueda verdad? – La castaña asintió. – Lo reafirmo en este momento. No quiero prometer nada más, lo más que estaré fuera son tres días, a mi regreso vamos a tomar todas las decisiones necesarias. ¿Podrás esperarme?

-Sakura sonrió ante su pregunta. – Claro que sí, todo estará bien. – Gracias por entender Sakura. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Gracias a ti por ser paciente. – ¿Te parece ir a comer algo? – Preguntó Syaoran sonriendo. – Ya te he dicho que me estás malcriando. – Ella contestó y se desviaron del camino.

Sakura regresó a su casa pasadas las siete de la noche, la simple comida se convirtió en una cita en el cine, en cartelera estaba exhibiéndose una película que Syaoran deseaba con ansias ver y ella no pudo negarse ante esos ojos ámbares que destellaban emoción en la taquilla. – Ahora sé algo nuevo sobre él. – Pensó sonriente. Agradeció que la película no era de terror, la trama era totalmente ficticia. Syaoran fue un chico muy atento en toda la función, la abrazaba y besaba su frente, le preguntó en un par de ocasiones si estaba aburrida, a lo que ella inmediatamente se negó, llegó a disfrutar de la exhibición.

-Gracias por la compañía Sakura. Lamento si la película llegó a aburrirte. – Ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa de la castaña. – ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que me gustó? Es más, voy a sugerir en la pijamada ver las películas anteriores a esta. – Syaoran sonrió complacido. – Que tentador está eso. Tendré que pedir que me acepten en esa pijamada.

-Lo siento mucho señor. – Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello. – Es noche de chicas. ¿Recuerdas? – Pero también sé que existen pijamadas mixtas. – Agregó Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado. – Algo así he escuchado, pero no creo que sea posible esta vez. – En un impulso, sin pensarlo, Sakura dejó un casto beso en los labios de su novio. – Suena tentador, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, además, tenemos nuestra cena mañana.

-Recuerda que mañana tenemos nuestra cena, esa podría transformarse en una noche de películas también. – Cada vez Sakura se sentía con mayor libertad de querer experimentar otras cosas con su novio, así que con su dedo índice delineo el borde de los labios rosas del castaño. – ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó el chico levemente emocionado. – Mira, no quiero forzar nada contigo, no quiero echarlo a perder. – Shu shu, calla por favor. – Pidió ella colocando su dedo sobre los labios de él.

-Pase lo que pase… – Todo estará bien. – Ambos terminaron la frase. – Estoy muy segura Syaoran. – Sabes que estoy a punto de mandar mi autocontrol al diablo. – Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, el momento le indicaba que debía de ser cuidadoso con ella, se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero la situación valía la pena, al parecer Sakura confiaba cada vez más en él y eso lo tenía cada vez más embobado. Juntó sus labios y besó suavemente, la abrazó por la cintura y escuchó un gemido muriendo dentro de su boca.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de morderle el labio inferior para poder explorar con su lengua. Sakura permitió el acceso aferrándose más a su cuerpo, queriendo anular cualquier distancia entre ellos. Estuvieron en un vaivén de besos y suspiros por un par de minutos. Al separarse por oxígeno él habló. – Lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero que los vecinos piensen mal de ti.

-Ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí. – Dijo Sakura aun sin soltarse del castaño. – Aun así. ¿Qué van a pensar al ver que en este vecindario esté una pareja besándose en las afueras de una casa? – Syaoran sonrió al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba nuevamente. – En eso tienes razón. – Ella se separó lentamente. – Ahora sí debo de irme, mañana tenemos que trabajar. – No olvides correr a Eriol mañana. – Recordó Sakura sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. – Claro que no, ya sé como hacerlo desaparecer. – El chico empezó a caminar tomando rumbo a su hogar.

Syaoran caminaba rápidamente por las calles del pequeño vecindario, decidió tomar un taxi, se le hacía tedioso toparse con tantas personas que le hacían disminuir su ritmo, seguía siendo aquel hombre que prefería la compañía de una persona que estar rodeado de un grupo numeroso. Llegó en cuestión de minutos al lujoso complejo de apartamentos en que habitaba, encontró todo en silencio y oscuridad, suspiró de alivio pensando que su compañero no estaba. Se ahorraría escuchar los comentarios graciosos de Eriol.

-Vaya, pensé que no llegarías a dormir. – Escuchó detrás de él una voz familiar que lo asustó. – Eres un idiota, te comportas como un fantasma. – Eres tan amable, es un placer verte también. – Respondió Eriol dirigiéndose a la cocina. – ¿Tienes hambre? – No gracias, estoy bien. – Negó Syaoran tirándose en un sillón. – Veo que las cosas contigo y Sakura van bien. – Eriol sentó frente a él.

-Afortunadamente sí. Sabes, tengo que salir a Hong Kong la próxima semana. – Syaoran suspiró. – Esa reunión será determinante para mi futuro y en el cual quiero que Sakura forme parte de él, solo espero que ella llegue a aceptar mudarse conmigo a otro país si el consejo pide eso. – Vaya que es una propuesta un poco temprana para la relación. – Opinó Eriol. – Estoy seguro que la pequeña tomará la mejor decisión.

-Ella estuvo una temporada viviendo fuera del país y sola, así que tal vez lleves ventaja en eso. – Contó Eriol. – Eso no lo sabía. – Agregó Syaoran. – Sakura ha tenido que madurar a temprana edad y desde muy joven la vi sacrificándose por los demás, ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe que todo en la vida no es sacrificio y que hay una recompensa por todo lo que ha hecho. – Syaoran escuchó atentamente el consejo de su amigo.

-Hablando de sacrificios. – Dijo Syaoran removiéndose en el sillón. – Necesito un favor. – ¿Qué necesitas de mi lobo? – Preguntó Eriol sonriendo con superioridad. – Que desaparezcas mañana. – Pidió Syaoran rápidamente. – ¿Desaparecer, así como si nada, sin razón alguna? Explícate hermano. – Replicó el aludido yendo a la cocina. – Así de sencillo Eriol. Mañana tengo algo muy importante y necesito estar solo para ello.

-Estoy empezando a temer por ti Syaoran. ¿Podrías decirme qué vas a hacer para querer estar solo? – Exigió amablemente. – Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, solo necesito que me ayudes en eso. – Syaoran estaba empezando a frustrarse por la actitud de su amigo. – Está bien, lo haré, voy a desaparecer. – El peli azul mostró una expresión que provocó que los vellos de Syaoran se erizaran.

-Pero antes tienes que admitir que soy el mejor. – Sabía que dirías algo así. – Protestó el castaño. – ¿Tienes miedo de hacerlo o quieres que Fujitaka se entere que eres tú el que anda corrompiendo a su hija? – ¿De donde sacas esas ideas? – Preguntó Syaoran controlando el impulso de lanzar un puñetazo justo en los lentes de Eriol. – El señor Fujitaka no va a creer tus idioteces y no estoy pervirtiendo a su hija.

-Admites lo que es innegable o enfrentas la furia de tu suegro y que te prohíba volver a verla. – Eriol se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá frente a su amigo con un tazón de palomitas. – Te repito que no sé de donde rayos sacas esas locuras. – Syaoran le aventó un cojín que fue esquivado rápidamente. – Pero tu ganas.

-Eres el mejor. – Syaoran se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación y llegando a la puerta de esta habló. – El mejor idiota que he conocido en mi vida. – Al menos he conseguido que reconozcas que soy mejor en algo. – Este sonrió por la facilidad que tenía para hacerlo enojar.

Era hora del almuerzo, Sakura buscaba emocionada a su amigo de lentes puesto que le había prometido que hoy recibiría un obsequio como disculpa por el "abandono" en que lo habían dejado. Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Eriol, pero eran esas actitudes que la hacían sonreír y agradecer a la vida por ponerlos en su camino.

-Eriol, que bueno que te encuentro. – Saludó al aludido que despedía a un estudiante. – ¿Cómo estás? – Ahora mucho mejor que puedo admirar la belleza de una perfecta flor. – Sakura no pudo reprimir el sonrojo que significó escuchar el saludo cargado de elegancia por parte de Eriol. – Vamos deja de decir eso. – Reclamó. – Solo estoy siendo honesto. Pero dime; ¿para que soy bueno mi estimada?

-Venía a entregarte esto, espero te guste. – Ella entregó un pequeño obsequio envuelto en un fino papel color azul índigo. – Gracias por que en estos meses has procurado ayudarme en todo. Eres uno de los pocos buenos amigos que tengo. – Eriol sonrió paternalmente ante el gesto y las palabras de la castaña. – Gracias a ti por permitirme ser eso, y no cerrar las puertas de tu corazón a nosotros. Sabes que conmigo cuentas siempre y si hay algo o alguien que te haga sufrir no dudes en contármelo y yo correré a auxiliarte. – El chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona. – Y si es posible, partirle la cara al tipo que se atreva a hacerte daño.

-Espero que eso no suceda. – Sakura rio libremente. – No quiero que llegues a pegarle a Syaoran. – Encantado lo haría. – Siguió ofreciendo. – Vamos a comer que muero de hambre Sakura.

Entre risas provocadas por los chistes de Eriol dieron inicio al almuerzo, el ambiente entre ellos era siempre ameno, se habían convertido en un grupo muy unido, tanto que todos se extrañaban no escuchar sus risas por todo el comedor o sus amenas conversaciones en la sala de maestros. Kaho se sentía satisfecha por el ambiente que se mantenía en su escuela, armonía total; era un equipo de trabajo muy eficiente, siempre tratando de ayudar a cada estudiante en sus deberes y sobre todo superando las dificultades que estos tuvieran.

Estaba nervioso y sobre todo ansioso. Faltaba poco para terminar la jornada, eso significaba que tocaba salir con Sakura a comprar las cosas para la cena, aun no sabían que iban a cocinar su despiste llegaba a esos niveles, lo que más le preocupaba era no saber lo que iba a pasar, ciertamente la relación entre ellos dos iba mejorando, sentía que Sakura aprendía a aceptar sus acercamientos, en muchas ocasiones tuvo que reprimir su deseo por miedo a revivir malos momentos en ella, no se perdonaría si ella llegase a sentirse mal por su atrevimiento. Por esa razón prefería que ella tomara la iniciativa, se llevó grandes sorpresas cuando Sakura se atrevía a pasar de besos castos e inocentes a unos más provocadores.

Sin duda alguna quería que esa cena fuera especial, sentía las ganas de preparar muchas cosas, pero estando ella en el mismo lugar le seria imposible, quería preparar esa cena con ella, ya tendría la oportunidad de tratarla como una princesa, para él eso era. Prepararía algo que ella nunca olvidaría, lo iba a lograr o dejaba de llamarse Li Syaoran.

-¿Syaoran? Es hora de irnos. – Sakura lo sacó de su monologo mental. – Claro, solo espera que tengo que guardar esto. – Ella sonrió. Minutos después caminaban juntos buscando una tienda cercana en donde abastecerse de los ingredientes necesarios para el plato que aun no sabían que iban a preparar.

-Sakura, ¿tienes idea de lo que vamos a preparar para cenar? – Preguntó reprimiendo una carcajada. – Umm, no, lo olvidé por completo con tantas cosas y mi innata distracción. – Se rascó la cabeza pensando en algo. – No tengo la menor idea. – ¿Qué se te apetece? – Preguntó él. – ¿Que te parece si preparamos unas brochetas de pollo? Algo rápido de cocinar. – Sugirió Sakura.

-¿Eso quieres? – Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando. – Entonces eso será. Ya sé en qué tienda encontraremos lo que nos hace falta. Caminaron a paso rápido, ella siendo guiada por el chico que la acompañaba, llegaron a la tienda y él se encargó de comprar lo que hacía falta, discutieron un poco porque él se encargó de pagar la cuenta, alegando que ella era su invitada y no tenía que molestarse por nada.

-En estos momentos es cuando me arrepiento de no haber sacado el coche. – Dijo Syaoran cargando varias bolsas al igual que Sakura. – Solo espero que pase un taxi que pueda llevarnos, creo que va a llover. – Tranquilo, ya llegará uno. – Sakura le sonrió. – Y mira que rápido ahí viene uno. – Rápidamente hicieron gestos al conductor para que se detuviera, entrando ella antes que Syaoran. Este le indicó la dirección y el conductor obedeció llevándolos hasta donde él indicó.

-Bueno, pasa adelante. Bienvenida a mi hogar. – Dijo Syaoran cediéndole el espacio para que ella entrara primero. – Que bonito lugar. – Exclamó Sakura admirando el apartamento del psicólogo. – ¿Y Eriol? – Preguntó. – Te dije que cenaríamos tu y yo. Aunque me costó un poco deshacerme de él. – Syaoran le explicó desde la cocina. – Lo bueno es que hoy pude entregarle su obsequio. – Agregó la castaña siguiéndolo.

-Bien, es hora de cocinar. ¿Puedes prestarme un mandil? – Pidió Sakura, sujetándose el cabello en una moña. – Umm. No, ya te dije que eres mi invitada así que siéntate por ahí. – Señaló la barra. – Oye Syaoran. – Ella usó un tono de regaño. – Habíamos acordado que ambos prepararíamos la cena. No es justo. Además, si cocinamos los dos, más rápido podremos pasar al postre y darte tu obsequio.

-Sakura se acercó abrazándolo y acarició ligeramente sus labios. – Prometo no quemar tu cocina. – No es eso Sakura. ¿Por qué rayos me atacas así? En aquella gaveta están los mandiles. – Ella sonrió y antes de soltarlo besó rápidamente los labios de su novio. – Gracias.

Tal como Sakura había sugerido, la cena la prepararon en un par de horas. Después de eso se sentaron a conversar un poco, tenían tiempo de sobra. El ambiente era ameno y ella aprovechaba para conocer más sobre Syaoran. No fue de sorpresa descubrir que cocina de maravilla, es notable cuando pasas buena parte de tu vida viviendo solo.

Sakura cargaba en su mochila el regalo que tenía para él, en otro bolso guardó algunos chocolates y un cambio de ropa, fue un impulso, pero tenía la excusa perfecta para usarlo.

-¿Puedes prestarme un baño? – Preguntó dudosa él la observó con el mismo gesto. – Eh, claro. ¿Te sientes bien? – Él se preocupó. – Solo necesito cambiarme, me sudé un poco. – Ella contestó con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. – Claro, en ese caso usa mi habitación. – Syaoran se levantó para indicarle cual era y abrió la puerta. – Yo también voy a cambiarme, estaré en el armario, es aquel. – Señaló. – Si llegas a necesitar algo. – Gracias. – Contestó Sakura poniéndose un nerviosa.

Entró en el cuarto de Syaoran y admiró el orden que había en este, todo estaba en su lugar, una habitación adornada con cortinas verde, un escritorio personal con libros ordenados alfabéticamente, una computadora portátil, un pequeño reproductor, la cama era grande y cómoda al tacto, había una puerta que obviamente sería el cuarto de baño. Pensó que estaba siendo atrevida en revisar todo con la mirada y decidió cambiarse de ropa.

No buscaba tentarlo, solamente quería lucir diferente para él. Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, un bodysuit a rayas rosas con blanco y una flor de cerezo cerca del pecho dejando sus hombros al descubierto, usando unos zapatos bajos color negro y dejando su cabello suelto cayendo como cascada en sus hombros desnudos. Limpió su rostro y colocó un poco de sombra en sus parpados, delineador en sus ojos y labial en sus labios. Estaba conforme con lo que logró por su cuenta y decidió salir del cuarto.

Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y respiró tratando de relajarse. – Todo saldrá bien Sakura. – Susurró para ella misma. – Abrió la puerta y observó que en el sillón ya estaba sentado Syaoran dándole la espalda. Este al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se levantó rápidamente para quedar ambos admirados observándose. Él usaba un traje azul índigo y una camisa manga larga blanca, no usaba saco, solo dejó la corbata y el chaleco, su cabello, rebelde como siempre.

-Tengo cuatro hermanas y siempre fue un problema salir con ellas, se tardaban al menos una hora en escoger un vestido. – Dijo acercándose y tomándola de la mano. – Te ves hermosa. – Al instante la abrazó. – Creo que esta vez me has superado, te ves increíblemente guapo. – Susurró Sakura en su oído. – La ocasión lo amerita hermosa. ¿Vamos a la mesa? – Preguntó él besando el dorso de su mano.

Al llegar al comedor los ojos de Sakura resplandecieron de emoción, el área estaba semi iluminada por muchas velas y pétalos de cerezo regados por el suelo simulando un camino hacia la mesa. – ¿En que momento hiciste todo esto? – Preguntó emocionada. – Es magia. Ahora siéntate que yo voy a servir. – Syaoran retiró el asiento que iba a ocupar.

Se retiró a la cocina y minutos después regresó con la comida servida colocándola en cada lugar de los comensales. Sacó de la nevera una botella de vino blanco y colocó dos copas junto a ella. – Nunca he tomado vino. – Comentó Sakura un poco intimidada por todos los detalles de Syaoran. – Si prefieres jugo, tengo en la nevera. – Ofreció el castaño. – No, así estoy bien, no es mala idea intentar algo nuevo. – Sakura, si no te sientes cómoda con el vino ya te dije que podemos beber otra cosa.

-Quiero probar el vino Syaoran. Es una noche especial. Además, eso me dará valor. – Pensó la castaña. – Está bien. – Él se sentó. – En todo caso, la oferta de cambiar sigue en pie. – Gracias por preparar todo esto. – Susurró la castaña. – Gracias por la comida. – Dijeron los dos al unísono y empezaron a comer.

Decir que la cena fue amena se queda corto, Syaoran demostró ser un buen cocinero y anfitrión, todo estaba bien cuidado, ella se encontraba maravillada con la faceta que conoció de su novio. El silencio que hubo mientras comían era roto en momentos por alguna pregunta o corta conversación, nunca fue un silencio incómodo. Y el vino no fue un problema, Sakura se encontró bebiendo más de dos copas en compañía de Syaoran. Decidieron seguir con la velada en el sofá, Sakura decidió que era el momento de hacer la entrega de su obsequio.

-Es hora de entregarte algo. – Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie para buscar entre sus cosas, cuando lo hizo regresó y se sentó frente a su novio. – Tal vez es poca cosa comparado con lo que te mereces. No tienes idea cuanto agradezco al destino y a la vida por ponerte en mi camino. Esto lo había planeado antes de que me pidieras ser tu novia, un agradecimiento a toda la ayuda que me has dado. – Sakura suspiró y colocó frente a los ojos de su novio un paquete color verde.

-Espero te guste. – Dijo con las mejillas coloradas por el vino y los nervios. – ¿Puedo abrirlo? – Preguntó Syaoran con una mirada tierna. Ella solo afirmó moviendo la cabeza, se quedó totalmente hipnotizada. Él retiró suavemente el envoltorio para no dañarlo, admiró en silencio el bordado de su novia. – ¿Cuándo empezaste con esto? – Preguntó. – Este, yo. Un día antes que nos anunciaran el viaje. – Contestó con notable nerviosismo. Sospechaba que no le gustaba.

-¿Por eso aquel día te encontré dormida y hace unas semanas con los dedos vendados? – Ella volvió a confirmar moviendo la cabeza. – Si no te gusta no hay problema, pensé que con la época helada sintiéndose cada vez más ibas a necesitar algo como esto. – Explicó en un susurro. – Sakura, "no supongas" ¿ya se te olvidó? Solo quería confirmar unas sospechas.

-Syaoran la tomó con una mano acercándola más a él y besándola apasionadamente. – Muchas gracias, esto vale más que cualquier cosa comprada en una tienda. Lo has hecho tú, te desvelaste, lastimaste tus dedos. Tuviste el detalle de grabar la letra de tu nombre. – Bueno, es por tu nombre. – Explicó ella. – Pero dejémoslo como nuestros nombres. – Gracias Sakura. – Contestó poniendo la bufanda sobre una mesa cercana.

-Lamento no tener nada para ti, me tomaste por sorpresa. – Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. – No te he pedido nada, es suficiente con lo que me has enseñado. – Pero es poco caballeroso no corresponder al gesto. – Respondió para después besar el dedo que estaba sobre sus labios. – Ya sé como puedes corresponder. – Te escucho. – Syaoran escuchaba atento. – Bésame. – Pidió ella.

Syaoran sonrió y se acercó a su invitada. Volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo y juntó sus labios. Empezó con un beso suave, esperando que ella tomara iniciativa para poder profundizarlo. Acarició sus brazos del mismo modo en que la besaba, su recorrido era suave, pensaba en no indisponerla. Poco a poco se fue separando de ella.

-No dejes de besarme. – Pidió Sakura en un susurro volviendo a buscar sus labios. – Él no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa petición y obedeció gustoso. Él se sintió dominado y entregándole una mirada llena de amor siguió con su labor.

Sus dedos agarraron su cabello con un poco de fuerza, tirando de él hasta que notó como un gruñido salía de su garganta. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteando en un ritual de fuego. Parecía que ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, más profundo, más placentero. Syaoran soltó un gemido y se separó un segundo para coger aire, notando la cálida y tímida mano de Sakura introducirse bajo su camisa. No tardaron más que unos instantes en volver a unir sus bocas. Esta vez, fue un beso lento y profundo que los dejó a ambos sin respiración.

-Cuando pudieron separarse Syaoran trató de ganarle al deseo y habló. – Espera Sakura. – Al escuchar que él la detenía algo le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía. – Lo siento, me pase. – Se disculpó notoriamente avergonzada y se acomodó en el sofá. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado. – Si, estoy bien. Disculpa si te puse incómodo. – Sakura respondió viendo hacia otro lado menos a él. – Creo que mejor me voy. Creo que es tarde. – Rápidamente se levantó para buscar sus cosas.

-Sakura espera. – Syaoran se levantó detrás de ella. – Lo eché a perder. – Pensó preocupado. Cuando la alcanzó esta ya se colocaba un abrigo para salir. Estaba de espaldas y no vio cuando este se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. – Espera, no te vayas. Creo que mal interpretamos las cosas. – Se explicó. – Esta bien. No hay nada que explicar. – Refutó Sakura. – No seas terca por favor. – Suplicó dándole vuelta para observarla, se regañó mentalmente porque Sakura tenía lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-No te puedes ir, al menos escúchame por favor, si después de eso aun tienes ese plan yo mismo iré a dejarte a tu casa, va a llover y no quiero que vayas a mojarte. ¿Puedes escucharme? – Sakura susurró una leve respuesta positiva.

-Syaoran volvió a llevarla al sillón no la soltó en ese lapso y habló. – Lamento si te hice entender otra cosa después de los besos, no era esa mi intención. Si me detuve es por lo que ya te he explicado en otras ocasiones, no quiero forzarte a nada de lo que no estés preparada. – ¿Y cuándo voy a estar preparada? ¿No crees que si pospongo esto jamás sabré cuando será el momento? – Hasta ese momento Syaoran se permitió sorprenderse por lo que escuchaba. – ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Sakura? – Preguntó aun sorprendido.

-Claro que estoy segura. Nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo. – Ella lo observó con ojos radiantes. – Pero es algo que tiene que ser de mutuo acuerdo y eso es lo que no hay en este momento. – No he terminado Sakura. – Volvió a sujetarla porque volvió a levantarse. – No tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que reprimir el deseo que siento por ti. – Al notar que ella no se iría la soltó lentamente. – Es solo que recuerdo tu horrible experiencia con aquel tipo y no quiero lastimarte.

-Eso ya pasó Syaoran. Ya no sufro por eso. Contestó. – Ahora lo hago porque mi novio aparentemente me rechazó. – Sakura perdóname por favor. No fue esa mi intención. Fui un idiota al no prever esto. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? – Pidió acariciando su rostro con devoción. – Ahora pídelo bonito. Has roto el momento. – Agregó ella sonrojándose. En ese instante un fuerte rayo se dejó ver entre las ventanas del apartamento, Sakura no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño grito y saltar a los brazos de su novio.

-Te asustan los rayos. – Este se burló. – No es gracioso. – Se quejó avergonzada. – No me burlo, solamente es una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Pero no aquí. ¿Podría usted acompañarme a otro lugar? – Sakura aceptó su invitación poniéndose de pie.

Syaoran abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Decidió cerrar con llave, no quería que por alguna razón algo o alguien los interrumpiera. Sakura se quedó en el centro de la habitación, observando nuevamente todo a su alrededor. Syaoran pasó sus manos por sus hombros desnudo y recorrió sus extremidades acariciándolas suavemente. Ella solo cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia y suspirando en el acto. Cuando llegó a sus manos las sujetó y le dio la vuelta para hablarle nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura Sakura? – Ante la pregunta ella se acercó su cuerpo y juntó sus labios. – No vuelvas a preguntarme o voy a dudar. Es lo que más deseo. Juntaron sus labios y una explosión de sensaciones estallaron en sus bocas.

Sakura pensó en Syaoran en lo que estaría pensando. Aquello era demasiado, estaba nerviosa, pero decidida, sentía que iba a estallar. Sus manos se entrelazaron y sintió una descarga de mariposas en su interior. ¿Estaba sintiendo él lo mismo? ¿A Syaoran le estaba gustando aquello?

Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo hasta que toparon con la cama. Syaoran separó sus labios y la tomó por las piernas para cargarla. – Una manera de pedir disculpas por lo que provoqué hace poco. – La dejó caer sobre la cama como quién cuida una pieza invaluable. Siguió con el contacto, esta vez fue corto, prefirió buscar su cuello y besarlo fervorosamente, era una zona que ansiaba saborear desde hace mucho. La piel de Sakura se erizó, era la primera vez que sentía algo como lo que Syaoran le hacía sentir, en su interior comenzaba a crecer la necesidad de sentirlo.

Con la mano que Syaoran tenía libre acariciaba las torneadas piernas de Sakura, esta le regalaba gemidos que le daban a entender que iban por buen camino. Lentamente con sus dedos acariciaba su espalda, de un momento a otro la ropa empezó a estorbarles. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie empezando con la labor de quitarle la blusa.

Cuando terminó con ella el color de sus ojos se tornó más oscuro, Sakura usaba un tentador bra color negro. – Quítame la ropa Sakura. – Pidió él con voz ronca. – Con dedos temblorosos empezó con su labor hasta que descubrió el torso más incitante que pudo haber visto. El castaño la abrazo para susurrarle. – Eres hermosa Sakura. Por dentro y por fuera.

-Volvieron a unir sus labios, Syaoran volvió a recorrer su cuello dejando besos furtivos que le arrancaban gemidos, se permitió bajar a la clavícula para llegar a sus senos, los liberó del estorboso bra y su excitación fue notoria, se deleitó observándolos, Sakura se sintió expuesta pero deseada él colocó una de sus manos probando si podía seguir. Su gesto fue recibido con aceptación puesto que Sakura cerró sus ojos y gimió emocionada. Volvió a reclamar los labios del castaño y lo guío hasta la cama de nuevo.

Ahí continuaron sus besos y caricias hasta que no aguantaran más, el problema era que seguían queriendo más, el deseo de ella era experimentar todo con él, en su caso Syaoran quería hacerla sentir lo que el ya sentía. Mientras la seguía besando busco el broche del pantalón y lo fue quitando poco a poco con ayuda de ella. Tomó las manos de su novia y las dirigió a su excitación y susurró a su oído. – Esto es lo que has provocado siempre. Ya no puedo más Sakura.

-Hazme tuya Syaoran. Quiero sentirte. – Respondió haciendo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba. – Con ese permiso Syaoran fue bajándose poco a poco el pantalón y retiró las prendas que ambos aun usaban. Buscó entre las muebles cercanos a su cama la protección que necesitaba. Cuando la colocó en su lugar volvió a hablarle. – Si sientes dolor pide que me detenga y lo haré. – Todo estará bien Syaoran. – Ella volvió a besarlo pegándolo a su cuerpo nuevamente.

Él fue más abajo, encontró la entrada a su tibia y húmeda cueva e ingresó al primer contacto sintió dolor, sus movimientos eran suave, quería que el dolor que ella estaba experimentando pasara, poco a poco ella sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose en una piscina de placer, se abrazaron y con sus manos acariciaron mutuamente sus pechos, sus espaldas y sus brazos –la piel de ella lisa, suave y cremosa como la seda. Siguieron con los besos en el cuello, labios y en las partes que podían alcanzar, las caricias se volvieron incontables. Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a escucharse en toda la habitación.

En el interior de ella empezó a sentirse una corriente que amenazaba con extenderse de seguir así, Sakura cerró sus piernas en la cintura de Syaoran para darle mayor acceso, en un momento sus miradas se conectaron transmitiéndose lo mucho que se querían. Cuando él alcanzó el lugar en el que se producen los rayos que la estremecen, ella gimió y se arqueó. Syaoran se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, evitando lastimarla y volvió a besarla, esta vez fue más gentil, acaricio su cabello y retiró las gotas de sudor que aparecían en su rostro.

-Descansa un poco. – Ella solo sonrió satisfecha. Después de eso colocó encima de sus cuerpos una cobija abrazándola, acariciándola y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **No me maten ni mucho menos me tiren tomates. A como he aclarado muchas veces, soy nueva en esto y no tienen idea de cuanto me esforcé para que esto saliera bien, lamento si ofendo a alguien con este capítulo. Pero en mi opinión y en la de muchos, ya era hora. Acepto sugerencias como siempre. Justo 18 minutos antes del domingo. Espero les guste. Va dedicado con mucho cariño para todos y todas, un gran abrazo.**


	27. Chapter 27 Entrega total

**Capítulo 26**

 **Entrega total**

El resplandor de un rayo provocó que cierto castaño se removiera en su cómoda cama, hasta que sintió que esta tenía más peso que el habitual, al encontrar a una chica de ojos esmeralda que dormía tranquilamente sonrió complacido por la gran noche que estaban viviendo y que por cierto el casi hecha a perder, volvió a sonreír siendo levemente sorprendido por otro rayo, este cayó cerca de su edificio, el estruendo provocado por este hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos sorpresivamente, esta se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-Syaoran. ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó medio adormilada. – No lo sé. Déjame ver. – Respondió él buscando su móvil. – Falta poco para la media noche. – ¿Es media noche? – La pregunta de Sakura sonó como un grito de terror. – Tengo que regresar a casa. – Ella hizo intento de salir de la cama, pero el castaño la retuvo.

-Espera Sakura, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para ir a casa? Además, está lloviendo mucho. – No importa llamaré un taxi. – Respondió Sakura. – Al parecer aun no me entiendes. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarte a tu casa, pero acaso no vez como está el temporal. – Gentilmente la giró hasta quedar frente a la ventana. – Es mucha lluvia y estoy seguro que hay calles inundadas, sin olvidar el riesgo que sería manejar en la carretera. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la lluvia golpear la ventana acompañada por grandes ráfagas de viento y muchos rayos en el cielo.

-Tienes razón. Es peligroso salir en estos momentos. Podría suceder algo, no me perdonaría que por mi culpa algo te suceda. – Reconoció ella. – ¿Pero como haré para ir a trabajar mañana? Mi ropa y mis cosas. – Recordó Sakura. – Eso es sencillo. Podemos salir muy temprano mañana. Eso sí, usaremos mi auto. – Sugirió Syaoran acariciando la espalda desnuda de Sakura, esta solo se cubría con una sábana la parte delantera.

-No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que habían hecho. – Eso quiere decir que, me quedaré aquí, a dormir contigo. – Si te sientes incómoda puedo dormir en la habitación de Eriol. – El castaño seguía recorriendo con su mano delicadamente la espalda de esta, cuando un rayo volvió a estremecerla provocando que esta se cubriera completamente con la sabana.

-¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Syaoran, sabía que estaba siendo cruel, quería probar los limites de Sakura. – Este yo. – Ella no siguió hablando porque otro rayo volvió a sorprenderla, se aferró al brazo de Syaoran. – Esta es tu habitación, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. – Respondió temblando. – ¿Te gustaría que yo me quedé y te haga compañía? – Este volvió a indagar con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – Sakura sacó la cabeza entre las sabanas. – Digo si no quieres dormir conmigo no importa. – Syaoran sonrió y se acercó lentamente para besarla. – ¿Cómo crees que no quisiera hacerlo? Me has regalado la mejor de las noches, quisiera que esta lluvia incrementara su intensidad y que no te de opción de salir de aquí en un par de días Sakura. – Yo también quisiera eso Syaoran. – El corazón de Sakura incrementó su ritmo de la emoción. Y se acercaron nuevamente para besarse.

-Te quiero Sakura, te quiero mucho. – Dijo apenas separándose antes de que la intensidad del beso subiera más y más, antes de que las delicadas manos de ella acariciaran su espalda, pero no se iba a quedar quieto, por eso él llevó las suyas a su cintura. Sakura se sintió desfallecer mientras él incrementaba el ritmo del beso, sus labios comenzaban a bajar por su cuello.

Sakura soltó un leve gemido mientras él seguía dando besos allí, cada vez más apasionados, más largos. El corazón de Syaoran también latía con fuerza, retiró las sabanas del cuerpo de su amada, sabía lo hermosa que era y no podía apartar los ojos de ella, Sakura se intimidó un poco, pero dejó que mirara, a pesar de sentirse incómoda, no quería privar a Syaoran de nada.

Syaoran la levantó levemente y la depositó nuevamente en la cama. – Me podría acostumbrar a esto. – Susurró sobre su oído. – Retomaron el beso suavemente, con mano temblorosa comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Sakura, esta ahogó un leve gemido a medida que la acariciaba, sabía a donde iban sus caricias.

Los dedos de su novio la acariciaban con menos nerviosismo, las caricias de Syaoran eran exquisitas considerando que estaban empezando no sabía hasta que momento sucumbiría ante el deseo de sentirlo completamente. Se sentían en un sueño a medida que las caricias de ambos aumentaban. La chica respiraba con dificultad al sentir que sus senos eran consentidos por las caricias de Syaoran con su lengua y con su mano, ella también quiso dar batalla llevó sus manos a la cabellera castaña donde comenzó a acariciar y arañar la espalda de Syaoran.

Sakura trataba de controlarse levemente, dejó de acariciar a su novio y ahora apretaba las sabanas. Las sensaciones que ella estaba sintiendo era algo muy nuevo, nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera cuando se subió a un avión, ni comparado cuando fueron al fondo del mar. Syaoran la estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba abrumado, era la cosa más exquisita que había probado, ahora se preguntaba donde había estado Sakura toda su vida, la chica se estaba clavando en el fondo de su corazón y la quería ahí para siempre, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la sintió arquear la espalda, ya había sufrido el suficiente martirio, quería hacerla disfrutar.

Subió besando todo a su paso, marcando un camino de besos por su cuerpo y cuello. – Es mi imaginación o siempre quisiste hacer eso. – Dijo Sakura respirando agitadamente. – Definitivamente es tu imaginación. – Respondió sabiendo que mentía totalmente. Cuando terminó de subir no la besó, la contempló, sonrojada, su cabello esparcido en la almohada, respirando con dificultad y sin poder abrir los ojos.

-Syaoran. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. – ¿Crees qué soy bonita? – Era una pregunta tonta, pero quería escuchar su respuesta. Él no entendió el porqué de la pregunta. Casi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y ella salía con eso, era hermosa, y el sueño de cualquier hombre, aunque se ocuparía de que no existiera ningún otro hombre.

-Eres hermosa, la mujer más linfa que jamás haya conocido y no cambiaría mi sitio por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes? – ¿Estás seguro? – Se sintió tonta por estar preguntando esas cosas, pero no evitó recordar sus problemas de autoestima. – Estás complicando las cosas Sakura, espero te pueda convencer. – Syaoran suspiro, sentía el estómago en la garganta, juzgaba que saltaba a un vacío, eran solo dos palabras, una cantidad innumerable de sentimientos. – Te amo…

El corazón de Sakura latió con más fuerza, atacó los labios de Syaoran con devoción y a la vez con arrebato, sorprendiéndose en el acto, quería demostrarle el valor de esas palabras en ella, podía creer en las palabras de Syaoran. El roce entre sus pieles era estimulante y el calor que emanaban de sus cuerpos contrarrestaba el clima que afuera se sentía. Sakura se sentía morir con cada caricia que él le regalaba quería demostrarle que estarían unidos para siempre.

Cuidadosamente volvió a colocarse encima de ella para volver a unirse como lo hicieron horas atrás. Sakura sintió como la excitación de Syaoran cada vez era más palpable, acarició su espalda y observó sus ojos para demostrarle que deseaba sentirlo nuevamente. Syaoran entró en ella con un solo movimiento, después de unos segundos Sakura invitó a Syaoran para que empezara con el vaivén de sus caderas, movimientos que mejoraban a medida que los segundos pasaban. Ambos sudaban con cada movimiento, los ojos de Sakura brillaban ante la intensidad del momento, él trataba de sostenerse a medida que los vaivenes se intensificaban.

El calor era envolvente y ninguno quería parar, Sakura sentía que a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo ella estaba a punto de desplomarse ante él, no faltaba mucho, en el instante en que ella arqueó la espalda y aruñó su espalda Syaoran supo que ella había tenido su liberación, sonrió ante eso lo motivó a querer darle más, pero no iba a aguantar tanto, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, sentía que había tocado el cielo, comenzó a acariciarlo en la espalda y ayudarlo para que ambos estuvieran en igual condición. Él apretó un poco su agarre, estaba por terminar, sus músculos se contraían, sus respiraciones y el contacto de sus pieles era la combinación perfecta, era un deleite los gemidos que salían de su garganta lo ayudaban cada vez más. Se hundió en ella lo más que pudo, provocando que ella jadeara con más fuerza, no existía distancia alguna entre ellos.

-Sa… kura. – Jadeó Syaoran. Su cuerpo se movía más rápido e sujetaron con fuerza cuando el placer se hizo insoportable y el grito del castaño indicó que había terminado, usó toda su fuerza para no caer sobre ella, querían comprobar que todo lo que habían vivido no fue un sueño y lo hicieron cuando unieron sus labios en un beso que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa. Segundos después él se dirigió al baño la chica no pudo evitar avergonzarse al ver en la espalda ancha de su novio algunas marcas que ella provocó.

Rápidamente él regresó y se arropó con Sakura, se observaron por un rato, ella con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos. – Syaoran. – Ella lo llamó. – Lamento lo de tu espalda. – La risa de él hizo eco en toda la habitación. – ¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. – ¿No te gustó? – Normalmente los hombres preguntamos eso para levantarnos el ego. Ahora duerme. – Se acercó a ella y besó su nariz. Haciendo que ella correspondiera para volver a dormir. Él se quedó observándola unos minutos más. Todavía le costaba creer lo que había pasado desde la noche en que ella le confesó que deseaba entregarse a él. No se arrepentía de nada. No había porque hacerlo.

A pesar del desagradable suceso que ella había experimentado pudo comprobar que su novia seguía siendo una chica inocente en parte le alegraba que ese malnacido no haya podido arrebatarle una parte de ella, su deber de ahora en adelante sería hacerla feliz, demostrarle lo bella y hermosa que es, haberle dicho que la ama, tampoco se arrepentía de eso, porque así era, haría todo lo que fuera para estar con ella, no importa donde sea, es nunca le ha importado, el lugar es lo de menos cuando estas con la persona que amas, siempre fue alguien entregado y la entrega que ella ha dado en todo el tiempo que de conocerse hizo que rápidamente entrara para quedarse en su corazón. Volvió a besarla para quedar dormido abrazándola por la cintura con una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando el calor que el cuerpo de ella le brindaba.

La lluvia no cesaba, la tormenta eléctrica había disminuido, aun así, la combinación de estos dos había hecho estragos en las calles de la pequeña cuidad de Tomoeda y en otros lugares cercanos. Las autoridades locales habían declarado alerta amarilla por los deslizamientos de tierra, algunos puentes estaban afectados por las inundaciones y las calles también habían resultado con daños severos. Aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana el sonido de una llamada entrante despertó a Syaoran de su placentero sueño, se removió evitando despertar a Sakura y con voz adormilada contestó la llamada.

-Buenos días. Doctor Li. Disculpe mi atrevimiento al despertarlo. – Se disculpó una secretaria. – No es problema, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó tratando de identificar el origen de la llamada. – A causa de las fuertes lluvias las autoridades han decretado alerta amarilla. Por esa razón la directora y la junta de la escuela han suspendido las clases hasta nuevo aviso. – Explicó rápidamente. – ¿Tan mal ha estado la lluvia? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Así es. Se ha recomendado no salir a lugares afectados y alejarse de ríos que estén desbordados. – En ese caso muchas gracias por su llamada. Estaré atento a las noticias. – Agradeció la llamada. – Siga descansando doctor. – La secretaria se despidió.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado de hablar con ella volvió a escuchar el sonido de otra llamada. No era su celular, provenía de las cosas de Sakura. Sonrió al ver que so novia no reaccionó ni un poco, el celular dejó de sonar, no sería él quien la interrumpiera en su placentero dormir. Volvió a acostarse, besó la espalda de ella quién se movió un poco al contacto, sonrió de nuevo porque esta no se despertó, se acomodó intentando dormirse lográndolo minutos después.

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, sentía una sensación placentera, experimentaba un poco de dolor, pero la causa de este la hacía sonreír y sonrojarse aun con sus ojos cerrados podía imaginarse esa escena. Se dio vuelta, quería sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Syaoran solo que no contaba con que la cama era ocupada nada más por ella, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse al reflejo que había en la habitación. Su novio no estaba a su lado. ¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó mentalmente.

Observó que al pie de la cama había una bata, ¿será que Syaoran la había dejado para ella? Se cubrió con esta y se sintió con un poco de vergüenza recordando lo sucedido, jamás se había atrevido a dormir en la casa de alguno de sus novios, mucho menos pedirles lo que a él si le pidió. De repente el rumbo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por su instinto de responsabilidad. – La escuela. – Exclamó con un grito. – Corrió a la ventana con la esperanza de que aun fuera temprano, fue algo torpe y no buscó su celular. Cuando corrió la cortina se sorprendió al ver que el cielo estaba totalmente cerrado por nubes negras y una fuerte llovizna golpeaba en las calles.

Buscó entre sus cosas su celular. Tapó su boca con la mano libre para no gritar de nuevo. – Las nueve de la mañana. – Exclamó con agonía. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Observó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, estas eran de la escuela, el número estaba almacenado en su lista de contactos. – Estoy perdida. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? – Observó que tenía un par de mensajes dispuesta a leerlos mentalmente se regañaba por su irresponsabilidad. – ¿Por qué Syaoran no me despertó? – Los mensajes eran de la secretaria personal de Kaho.

Sintió mucho miedo, cuando abrió el primero observó que este había sido enviado muy temprano, cuando aun dormían. Leyó el texto; _profesora Kinomoto, disculpe las llamadas a estas horas, notificamos la suspensión temporal de las jornadas laborales a causa de las fuertes lluvias, por favor este pendiente de más noticias. Qué tenga un buen día._ Un deseo un tanto irónico si la situación no era alentadora con las lluvias, pensó.

-Un momento. ¿Clases suspendidas? ¿Por eso Syaoran no me despertó? – Se preguntó. Leyó el otro mensaje, era de su padre; _Hola hija, me enteré que está lloviendo mucho allá, intenté comunicarme contigo a la casa, pero la línea está muerta, espero puedas comunicarte conmigo. No te expongas al peligro. Un abrazo._ – Papá. – Exclamó y decidió responder el mensaje. – _Hola papá, afortunadamente estoy bien, han suspendido las clases a causa de eso. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Espero sigas disfrutando de tu trabajo. Un beso enorme. –_ Terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo envió.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a buscar a Syaoran, si estaba lloviendo era peligroso que estuviera en la calle. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, no quería salir y encontrar a Eriol, este podría hacerle la vida de cuadros a su novio y se sentiría culpable de su torpeza. – No encontraré respuestas estando encerrada. – Dispuesta tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió sigilosamente. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó el sonido de los sartenes y no percibió el delicioso olor a panqueques que salía de la cocina.

Syaoran estaba dándole la espalda, solo usaba una pijama larga, sin camisa, pudo observar dos platos y dos vasos sobre el comedor, un pichel con jugo de naranja y algunos panecillos. – ¿No tienes miedo de quemarte? – Preguntó Sakura apoyada en la barra de la cocina. Este se sorprendió un poco, pero se dio vuelta para observarla con una sonrisa. – Ya no, ya terminé. – Dijo mientras apagaba la estufa y le mostraba un plato llenó de panqueques.

-Él caminó hasta donde estaba su novia y la besó tiernamente. – Buenos días hermosa. ¿Qué tal dormiste? – Como nunca, super bien. – Contestó ella muy emocionada, él regresó a la mesa y colocó el plato en el centro. – ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Ven, el desayuno está listo. – Syaoran ignoró su pregunta y retiró el asiento mientras ella se acercaba. – ¿Prefieres jugo o café? – Preguntó colocando un par de panqueques en ambos platos. – Jugo está bien. – Pidió ella observando muy sonriente las atenciones de su novio.

-Empezaron a comer en silencio, Sakura no podía evitar observar en repetidas ocasiones a Syaoran quien aun se mantenía sin camisa y comía tranquilamente, ya había devorado más de 3 panqueques, ella sin saber lo estaba igualando. – Vaya que tenías apetito. – Comentó Syaoran observándola. Sakura se sonrojó. – Estaban deliciosos. Muchas gracias. ¿Por qué no me despertaste temprano? – Volvió a preguntar.

-No era necesario. No hay que ir a la escuela. – Respondió sin quitar la vista de su plato. – Recibí una llamada muy temprano, también a ti te llamaron, pero tu sueño es pesado porque creo que no escuchaste nada. – Sakura se avergonzó por el comentario y bebió rápidamente de su jugo. – Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. – En ese caso me alegra. – Syaoran le regaló una sonrisa genuina. – A pesar de la situación que está pasando la cuidad, podremos estar juntos todo el día.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó muy emocionada Sakura. – Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras terminaba su jugo. – Claro que sí, no hay nada más que quisiera hacer. – Pero necesitaré ropa y ver en que estado está mi casa. – Exclamó un poco preocupada. – Yo no tengo problema con que andes así. Syaoran comentó con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo sonrojar a Sakura. – Pero vamos, te llevaré a casa, revisamos que todo esté en orden, buscas algo de ropa, pasamos por una tienda para comprar otras cosas y regresamos. ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría. ¿Pero, y Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura recordando a su amigo de lentes. – Él está bien, hace poco hablamos y dice que se quedará con unos amigos, me habló de un tal Ren y otro que se llama Takeshi. – ¿Eriol está con ellos? – Preguntó Sakura emocionada. – Eso me dijo. ¿Acaso los conoces? – Dijo el castaño. – Sí ambos estudiaron con nosotros. Ren es uno de mis mejores amigos. – ¿Mejores amigos? – Preguntó con un poco de celos por la emoción de su novia. – Sí, Ren me conoce muy bien, es igual de loco que Eriol, cuando los tres están juntos tengo que estar pendiente de no caer en sus mentiras.

-¿Acaso estás celoso de ellos? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose a su novio. – ¿Por qué estaría celoso? – Él también lanzó la pregunta acariciando una de las piernas de su novia que sobresalían de la bata que utilizaba. – Tu tono de voz dice mucho Syaoran. – Respondió ella conteniendo la risa. – ¿Eso crees? – El castaño retrocedió con la silla incluida y atrajo a Sakura sentándola en sus piernas. – Estoy casi segura. – Dijo Sakura conteniendo la emoción. – Pero te digo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, me encanta el chico que estoy viendo en estos momentos y no pienso cambiarlo por nadie.

-Ese chico se siente muy alagado en estos momentos. – Agregó Syaoran tomándola de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Después de unos minutos de besos, jadeos y caricias ambos se separaron. – Bueno, vamos a ponernos decentes para salir. – Habló Syaoran para ayudarla a levantarse dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Llegaron primero a la casa de Sakura, ambos revisaron todas las habitaciones para asegurarse que esta no sufrió ningún daño por los fuertes vientos o filtraciones por la lluvia. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba bien esta fue a su habitación para cambiarse, asearse y meter en su bolso más ropa para pasar el resto del día con Syaoran. Este se quedó en el piso de abajo asegurándose que no hubiera señal de daño en la casa.

Media hora más tarde iban en el coche buscando un supermercado para comprar las cosas que Syaoran y ella necesitarían para pasar el resto del día. – Papá intentó comunicarse conmigo y no pudo. – Comentó Sakura para romper el silencio. – Seguro está preocupado. ¿Hablaste con él? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Sí, la línea de la casa está muerta, pero me envió un mensaje y le contesté. – Sonrió Sakura fijando su mirada en la carretera. – Quien me preocupa es Tomoyo, no sé nada de ella desde el domingo. – No pierdas la paz por ella Sakura. – Syaoran aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para tomarle la mano.

-Si ella fuera una persona consciente ya lo hubiera hecho, además, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar. – Dijo para consolarla. – Pero si te hace sentir mejor llamarla, hazlo. – Sakura sacó su celular, lo observó por un rato y luego negó con la cabeza. – Tienes razón, lo mejor será dejarlo así. Muchas gracias Syaoran. – Se acercó y besó su mejilla. – Me encantan esos agradecimientos. Pero no sé porque lo merezca.

-Porque siempre estas procurando que yo esté bien. – Explicó ella viéndolo fijamente. – Lo que has hecho por mi en estos días ha sido maravilloso, he sentido tanta felicidad en estos días que también me da miedo. Solo espero poder hacer lo mismo por ti. – El castaño sonrió viendo siempre a la carretera. – Eso es lo que quiero siempre para ti, que seas feliz y no permitas que nadie te robe eso.

Ya en el supermercado compraron todo lo necesario, Syaoran aprovechó para comprar las cosas de la despensa, además de dulces y frutas para compartir con su novia. En media hora más metían las cosas en la cajuela del coche y regresaron a la casa del castaño. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue limpiar la casa y lavar todo aquello que habían usado en el desayuno, Sakura se tomó muy en serio su labor y ayudó a poner la casa en orden. Al terminar con las labores nuevamente empezó a llover, la tormenta les regaló una pequeña tregua, pero regresó con mayor intensidad.

-Al parecer seguiremos bajo lluvia. – Comentó Sakura dejándose caer en el sofá. Acababa de limpiar y se sentía un poco exhausta. – Tienes razón, parece que estamos en el diluvio y está haciendo un poco de frío. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó Syaoran desde la cocina. – Claro. ¿Qué sugieres? – Respondió Sakura. – ¿Te parece un poco de chocolate y malvaviscos? – Sakura sonrió y asintió. – Sale una orden para dos. – Dijo el castaño regresando su atención a la cocina.

Se sentaron cada uno con una taza de chocolate caliente, tiernamente Syaoran la abrazaba y acariciaba debajo de una gran frazada, estaban viendo una película que al poco rato dejó de ser prioridad cuando las caricias subieron la temperatura del momento, el sofá fue testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban, se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión y el deseo que tanto los embargaba. El apetito volvió a salir y los dos cocinaron juntos, la convivencia era casi perfecta, la lluvia fue el pretexto perfecto para no salir de su nido temporal, perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces hicieron el amor. No querían separarse ni un segundo Sakura se sentía en las nubes y no quería bajarse de ella, también amaba a su Syaoran, pero aún no se atrevía a decírselo.

 **¿Qué creen? Esto no estaba planeado, tenía otras ideas para el capítulo de esta semana, pero como sucede con los amantes, "una cosa llevó a la otra" y quise dejarlos encerrados en ese pequeño nido de amor. Además, estaba tan ocupada con el trabajo que no había tocado ni editado nada del capítulo así que me pareció genial dejar esto, caí en un trance mientras escribía esto. A mí me gustó, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Estoy muy agradecidas por sus reviews, hemos llegado a los 110. Me emociona saber que han aceptado mi historia. Gracias por sus palabras de ánimos y sus consejos. Espero leerlos pronto. Un gran abrazo y sigan disfrutando del fin de semana.**


	28. Chapter 28 Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo 27**

 **Después de la tormenta viene la calma**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Daniela Miranda, el miércoles salió algo enferma del trabajo, espero que estés mejor y este capítulo te reanime un poco.**

-Syaoran… – Sonrió cuando él comenzó a quitar su pijama, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, como si él fuera un hombre sediento y ella su oasis. Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax, llenándose en esos encuentros de magia pura y amor sincero, cada caricia se quedaba grabada en el corazón de Sakura, quien inexpertamente se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al castaño que al parecer había encontrado en ella lo que sin querer tanto necesitaba.

-Mañana tendré que regresar a casa para asearla y esperar noticias. – Dijo Sakura acomodándose sobre el pecho de Syaoran. – ¿No podrías quedarte otro día más? – Preguntó el castaño haciendo un puchero besando su frente. – Sabes que es lo que más quisiera, pero tengo un hogar que está abandonado, además, Eriol tiene que regresar, este también es su apartamento. – Esta comentó aferrándose más a él.

-Y yo que fui claro con Eriol al no querer compartir con él el apartamento. – Eras un ermitaño en ese entonces. – Agregó Sakura riendo. – Algo así, siempre he disfrutado de la soledad, creo que ahora lo sabes. Cuando no quiero hablar con nadie ignoro todo a mi alrededor. – Explicó Syaoran. – Las personas creen que estoy molestas con ellas, al contrario. – Eres un ser muy complejo para la humanidad por eso los demás se ofenden con facilidad a tu alrededor. – Ella acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su novio.

-Conozco a una que ya no se ofende con mi forma de ser. – Agregó él acariciando las piernas de Sakura. – ¿Quién será esa chica? Deberían de otorgarle una medalla por ese logro. – Esta se mordía el labio para contener la risa. – Tal vez la conoces. Es alta, delgada, tiene los ojos de mi color favorito, cabello castaño, un cuerpo de diosa, es muy solidaria, demasiado para mi gusto, la gente suele aprovecharse de eso, lo olvidaba, es tiernamente torpe y suele quedarse dormida casi todos los días. – Oye. – Sakura presionó con su dedo índice el pecho de Syaoran.

-Sabes que te quiero tal y como eres. – Él la besó apasionadamente. – ¿Acaso crees que con eso vas a convencerme? – Sakura le dio la espalda. Syaoran la abrazó por la cintura, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y le habló. – Créeme, cuando te digo que me siento tan afortunado por encontrarte, pienso que tenemos muchas cosas en común, quizás por eso nuestra conexión es especial. Eres la única que se ha quedado a pesar de mi forma de ser.

-Sakura giró suavemente para ver el rostro de Syaoran aun sin zafarse del abrazo de este. – Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida. Ser la única mujer que conoce aspectos de tu vida que nadie más lo ha hecho es lo mejor que puede pasarme, además de aprender todo lo que me has enseñado. No sabré como retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mí. – Ambos volvieron a besarse por un largo rato, no había prisas. La madre naturaleza planeo unirlos y no pensaba separarlos.

-Ya creo tener una idea de cómo puedes hacer eso. – Habló él con voz ronca. – Quédate mañana, no te vayas por favor. – Eres cruel. Quiero quedarme contigo, pero necesito regresar a mi casa. No me hagas esa carita de gatito que no me vas a convencer. – Sakura lo empujó. – Te ofrezco otra opción entonces. Te quedas hasta el almuerzo, luego voy a dejarte y me quedo ayudándote en caso de que encontremos algún daño en tu casa. – Sugirió Syaoran.

-¿Y si no hay daños en mi casa? – Preguntó ella. – Igual puedo quedarme un rato más. – Agregó sonriente. – Está bien acepto, eres bien persuasivo cuando quieres. – Syaoran mantuvo su semblante sonriente. – Psicología nena. – Li Syaoran. – Gritó Sakura poniéndose de rodillas en la cama. – ¿Como te atreves? – Con almohada en mano le propinó un golpe a Syaoran, este por estar distraído no se percató del golpe. – Oye, eso no se hace, ahora vas a sufrir mi furia Sakura Kinomoto. – Esta al escuchar su nombre con tono lúgubre se bajó inmediatamente de la cama y salió corriendo a la sala.

-Podrás correr, pero no escaparás. – Syaoran salió detrás de ella, al darle alcance y se concentraron en una batalla de almohadas que terminó en guerra de besos en el sillón de la sala. Después de jugar un poco y seguir conociéndose en el ámbito amoroso decidieron que lo mejor era dormir, las labores seguían suspendidas, aunque Sakura decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su hogar a esperar noticias.

-Al parecer no hay muchas afectaciones en este sector. – Dijo Syaoran mientras manejaba por las calles del vecindario. – Espero encontrar mi casa de igual manera, de lo contrario no sé que haré, papá aun no regresara. – El castaño apretó rápidamente la mano de su novia, esta le sonrió agradecida. – Yo te ayudaré Sakura, no te preocupes. – Luego fijó su vista en la carretera y sonrió de lado. – Aunque podríamos aprovechar si algo sucedió en tu casa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó preocupada Sakura. Syaoran estacionó el auto frente a la casa de la castaña. – Si en tu casa hay algún daño notable yo amablemente podría ofrecerte posada, Eriol también te aceptará. – Syaoran. – Sakura chilló de preocupación. – Estamos hablando de mi casa. – Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Solo es una loca idea. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente. – Estoy seguro que tu casa estará intacta. Ahora vamos, que estoy tentado a encender el auto y regresar al apartamento.

Entraron a la casa, Syaoran detrás de Sakura ayudando a cargar unas bolsas. Volvieron a revisar toda la morada y sus rincones, encontrando únicamente en el patio trasero algunas ramas quebradas de los arboles más cercanos. – Es un alivio que no haya pasado nada serio. – Exclamó Sakura apareciendo con instrumentos de limpieza y una cortadora. – Ahora tengo que recoger todo esto. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Indagó Syaoran arrebatando de las manos a Sakura lo que llevaba. – Lo más lógico, limpiar.

-Eso puedo verlo, pero estás loca si crees que te dejaré manipular eso. – Agregó Syaoran. – ¿Acaso dudas que no sé manejar una cortadora? – Preguntó molesta. – Claro que no. Simplemente no dejaré que lo hagas tú sola, estoy aquí para ayudarte. – Este le obsequió una sonrisa para aliviar un poco el ambiente. – Eres una chica muy terca cuando quieres. – No se trata de eso, mi padre nos enseñó a valernos por nuestra cuenta. – Ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Haber crecido sin una madre y que tu padre se haya encargado de tu crianza es una ventaja, desde pequeña aprendí a hacer muchas cosas y cumplir con responsabilidades de adultos. – Syaoran se acercó a ella, terminando de quitar las cosas que ella cargaba. – Por eso te admiro más, sé que eres una mujer capaz de muchas cosas, no es justo que te encierres y no permitas que te ayudemos, yo quiero ayudarte. ¿Acaso no me dejarás hacer eso? – Preguntó abrazándola tiernamente.

-No se trata de no dejar que me ayudes. No me gusta deber nada a nadie. – La castaña bajó la mirada. – ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Hace poco estabas bien, ahora me estás tratando como alguien que está buscando algo de ti. – Olvídalo, al contrario, te pido una disculpa si te he ofendido. – Ella seguía ignorándolo. – Tienes razón, lo mejor es dejar que me ayudes. ¿Lo harás?

-No, no lo haré. – Él tomó con una de sus manos su mentón. – No lo haré hasta que me digas que diablos te sucede. Repito, hace un rato todo estaba bien, ahora no me ves a los ojos. – El semblante de Syaoran era de preocupación y molestia. Este la tomó de la mano y la llevó de regresó a la sala, Sakura seguía con la mirada clavada al suelo.

Syaoran se sentó a su lado. – Tengo toda la tarde para ti. Pero si no deseas hablar no te voy a obligar, aunque te confieso que me estoy sintiendo mal por tu actitud, al parecer sigues sin confiar en mí, después de estos maravillosos días que hemos pasado. – La sala seguía en silencio, un sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en el corazón del ojos ámbares, aun así, no se rendiría fácilmente y daría solución a ese problema. – Está bien, tu silencio me indica que quieres estar sola. – Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla, se levantó para salir de la casa, al instante una temblorosa mano tomó la suya.

-No te vayas por favor. – Escuchó saliendo de los labios de Sakura, está estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. – ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – El corazón de Syaoran se contrajo de dolor por ella. Volvió a sentarse y espero a que ella hablara. – Tengo miedo Syaoran. – Solo esa frase bastó para que él la abrazara y escuchar los sollozos de su novia. – Todo esto es tan perfecto que me da tanto miedo que sea solo un sueño. – Ella soltó mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

-Dentro de pocos días tendrás que reunirte con tu familia. ¿Qué va a pasar si ellos te exigen que te quedes en Hong-Kong? ¿Sabes porque no termino de confiar en todos? – Siguió preguntando ella derramando lagrimas en el pecho de Syaoran, este solo acariciaba su espalda y dejaba que se desahogara. – Tengo miedo que Tomoyo haga algo para separarnos, siempre me ha quitado aquello que más quiero, aquello por lo que tanto he luchado y nunca ha pagado las consecuencias por eso, nunca reclamé porque pensaba que al ser mi hermana tenía que sacrificar cosas por ella, pero ya no, no podría sacrificar lo único bueno que tengo por cumplir un capricho más a ella.

Sakura siguió llorando amargamente en su pecho, él la dejó hacer lo que quisiera en ese momento, sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado a dejar que las personas tenían que sacar aquello que tanto dolor les causaba y no lograban sacarlo de su cuerpo. Después de aproximadamente media hora de amargo llanto él por fin sintió que la respiración de Sakura se regulaba, le dolía en el alma verla sufrir de ese modo, pero era algo que ella tenía que cultivar por su cuenta, ella tenía que aprender a confiar en él, estaba enamorado hasta los huesos, iba a llegar a Hong-Kong y hacerles saber que no permitiría que lo separaran de lo más puro que había encontrado en ese pequeño pueblo.

-Perdóname por esta escena que he hecho. – Sakura rompió el silencio aun apoyada en el pecho de su novio. – No tenías que haberla presenciado. – Eso me toca decidirlo a mi Sakura. ¿No tienes nada más que decir? – Preguntó aun sin observar su rostro. Ella negó. – No, creo que eso es todo. – Bien, porque ahora es mi turno, tendrás que escucharme y también darme la cara. – Sakura tuvo miedo, se mordió el labio inferior y se separó de ese lugar que le brindaba calidez.

-¿Sigues con la idea de que me iré y no regresaré? Creo que te he dicho muchas veces que regresaré lo más pronto posible, solo me iré por tres días. – Y lo sé. – Sakura lo interrumpió con lágrimas acumulándose de nuevo en sus ojos. – Tengo tanto miedo de que algo salga mal, no desconfío de ti, es de mi suerte. – No permitiré que ni el consejo, ni mi madre me obliguen a quedarme allá, a menos que sea contigo. – Explicó un sereno Syaoran. – Soy un hombre independiente y si hay amenazas económicas los mandaré a volar más rápido, puedo valerme por mi cuenta.

-No permitiría que te sacrifiques de esa manera por mí. – Las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. – Eso me toca decidirlo a mi Sakura. Ya no interrumpas por favor. La solvencia económica nunca ha sido un problema para mí, nunca he derrochado dinero, además mi padre antes de morir dejó un fideicomiso para cada uno de sus hijos que nunca he utilizado porque no es necesario. En todo caso, repito, esa es mi decisión.

-Si es por tu hermana, eso te toca resolverlo a ti. ¿Vas a dejar que siga amedrentándote de esta manera? ¿Vas a echar a la basura lo que has logrado con tu esfuerzo? ¿Crees que yo me alejaré por las locuras que ella hace? – Él colocó el dedo índice en los labios de Sakura. – Sé muy bien cuales son sus intenciones, las vi desde el primer día que la conocí. Ella quiere llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor, siente envidia de verte que tienes verdaderos amigos, personas que te quieren de verdad. Lo peor es que aun no estás convencida de eso, ella se aprovecha de eso para arrebatarte lo que más quieres. - Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza entendiendo lo que Syaoran trataba de explicarle. – Si hay algo de lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro en este momento es que no me alejaré de ti. Ni que la misma Tomoyo venga en este momento y me lo exija. Le daré batalla, pero no me alejaré. Quiero vivir cada día junto a ti como si fuera el último, entiéndelo Sakura. Quiero prometer muchas cosas, pero prefiero que la vida nos dejé vivir el momento.

-Perdóname por ser tan insegura Syaoran. – Sakura volvió a abrazarlo. – No tengo nada que perdonar pequeña. – Respondió correspondiendo al abrazo. – Pondré de mi parte para que no vuelva a suceder, confiar plenamente en ti será mi labor diaria. – Sé que lo harás. – Él observó las gemas que tenía Sakura como ojos. A pesar de las lágrimas que habían ensuciado su rostro el brillo de estos era más penetrante e hipnotizante. Acababan de enfrentar una situación difícil, los miedos de Sakura al fin se hicieron presentes, miedos que él también compartía, pero sabía que podrían salir adelante con esas situaciones.

-Con sus pulgares retiró las lágrimas que aun no se secaban. Al contacto ella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la tierna caricia. Sakura se acercó más y en un ligero roce besó sus labios Syaoran la tomó de nuevo y volvió a repetir el contacto. – Yo creo que es mejor que regresemos y limpiemos el desastre en el patio. – Dijo el castaño tratando de disimular su emoción. – Eso puede esperar. – Sakura repitió el beso con mayor intensidad.

En un instante en que él no se percató tenía a Sakura sujetando su rostro, lo besaba apasionadamente, su lengua acariciaba sus labios en un intento por hacer contacto con la lengua masculina, se dejó llevar por esa caricia y la apretó más a su cuerpo, quería transmitirle toda la confianza que ella sentía por él y el deseo que la embargaba. Un atisbo de responsabilidad hizo clic en el cerebro de Syaoran. Estaban en un sofá y no cualquiera, estaban en la casa de Sakura, era una falta de respeto hacerlo ahí. Ella ya había empezado a acariciar debajo de la playera que él usaba.

-Sakura, espera. – Dijo Syaoran haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. – Aquí no, es tu casa. – Ella lo observó como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Con actitud decidida y un sonrojo descomunal se pegó nuevamente al cuerpo de su novio y rosando sus labios susurró. – No me importa… Syaoran… Hazme tuya. – Volvió a buscar sus labios y retomar el contacto que la hacía derretirse. – Acá no Sakura, no en el sofá. – Ella se levantó, lo tomó de una mano y lo guío a su habitación.

-¿No tienes problema alguno Sakura? – Preguntó dudoso. – Ayer me dijiste que me amas. ¿Lo sigues haciendo? – Ella también preguntó. – Estoy seguro de que sigue siendo amor. – Respondió Syaoran mirándola directamente. – Ámame más Syaoran, hazlo en este mismo instante. – Sakura lo pegó a la puerta del cuarto y volvió a besarlo. Entre besos le rogaba que la tomará y la hiciera suya.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la cama, entre caricias y tropiezos llegaron a esta y Syaoran la colocó suavemente sobre ella volviendo a unir sus labios en un tierno beso. – ¿Estás segura Sakura? – Volvió a indagar el castaño. – No me hagas dudar por favor, te necesito. – Exclamó Sakura observando con amor y deseo a Syaoran. – Sabes que lo nuestro no es nada más carnal Sakura, te amo y te deseo, también quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. – Explicó este apoyando las manos a los costados de la cama.

-Soy consciente de lo que te estoy diciendo, Syaoran, solo enséñame a amarte completamente, sin miedos ni reservas. – Escuchando esas palabras y la mirada decidida de Sakura este no dudó más. Empezó besando el cuello de su novia, sus manos viajaban con parsimonia en su cintura y piernas. Sakura se concentraba en buscar sus labios y acariciar la melena achocolatada susurrando al oído de este, palabras de cariño que lo animaban a seguir deleitándola, llevándola al placer. Poco a poco temperatura de la habitación fue subiendo y la ropa se volvió un estorbo para ambos.

Volvieron a estregarse al amor que solo en ambos podían encontrar, Sakura sentía tocar el cielo con las manos, un experto Syaoran acariciando los puntos que la hacían perder la razón al punto de gritar su nombre. Llegaron al orgasmo uno detrás del otro, después de ese encuentro Sakura se postro boca abajo mientras Syaoran marcaba de besos la espalda desnuda de su amada.

-¿Cuándo tienes que salir de viaje? – Preguntó Sakura con los ojos cerrados. – Este lunes por la mañana. – Que triste no podré ir a dejarte al aeropuerto. – Suspiró la castaña. – Tranquila, no me gustan las despedidas. A pesar de eso no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. – Sakura lo interrumpió. – Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Disculpa mi inmadurez. – Sakura, no conoces mi familia, ni mi casa, es un lugar tan grande que es aburrido estar ahí más de tres días, mi madre me entiende en eso. No solo lo hago por ti, también es por mi estabilidad emocional. – Explicó besando el hombro de Sakura.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó Sakura cerrando los ojos y sintiendo vergüenza. – Quisiera pasar estos días contigo antes de que tengas que partir. Al parecer seguiremos sin ir a trabajar. – Ella se mordió un labio, nerviosa de recibir una negativa. – ¿Dónde te gustaría estar? – Preguntó Syaoran. – En donde sea, aquí o un tu apartamento. – Estaba empezando a dudar de su petición. – Pero si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como preparar tus maletas entiendo que no puedas.

-El único problema que tengo es que no quiero quedarme ni aquí ni allá. – Syaoran le dirigió una mirada burlona. – Mi maleta no es problema, siempre viajo ligero de equipaje, así que puedo hacerla en tiempo récord. ¿Tienes idea o conoces algún lugar en el cual podamos pasar un par de días? – ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó emocionada Sakura colocándose de rodillas en la cama. – ¿Dudas de mí? – Syaoran la atrajo a su cuerpo. – Eres maravilloso. Pero, no sé que lugar sea el adecuado, las lluvias pudieron haber afectado muchos sitios turísticos. – Contestó haciendo un puchero.

-Es momento de investigar entonces. Necesito una computadora. – Sakura se envolvió en una sabana y se dispuso a poner en la cama su laptop para encontrar la información que estaban necesitando. Un rato después estaba haciendo reservaciones en un hotel de _Yamagata,_ una pequeña cuidad localizada en la región de Tohoku al norte de Japón. Se sintieron atraídos por los numerosos _onsen_ (termales) al parecer esta cuidad no fue afectada por las lluvias.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Saldremos mañana por la mañana, necesitaremos ropa cálida, empaca lo necesario, allá podremos comprar lo que nos haga falta. – Explicaba Syaoran. – Regresaremos el sábado por la tarde. Creo conveniente que avises a tu padre que no estarás en casa. – Tienes razón, voy a escribirle, a esta hora debe de estar por amanecer. – Agregó Sakura. – ¿Entonces a qué hora tengo que estar lista? – ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él. – Se supone que tenemos que salir a una hora prudente para no perder la reservación. – Explicó con un poco de duda.

-Claro, te irás a dormir al apartamento, no quiero tener problemas para despertarte dormilona. – Sakura hizo un puchero, para después sonrojarse. – Prefiero quedarme en casa, aun tengo que limpiar en el patio, tengo que buscar ropa apropiada y eso…

-¿Entonces te gustaría que me quede contigo? – Preguntó el castaño sentado en el borde de la cama aun con la computadora. – ¿Te gustaría hacerlo, no vas a estar incómodo? – Indagó Sakura también. – Te propongo algo. Ve al apartamento por tu maleta, yo me quedaré limpiando y prepararé la cena. ¿Te parece? – Sakura saltó de su asiento emocionada.

-Sí así lo deseas así será. – Agregó el castaño cerrando la computadora. – Tengo lista las reservaciones y otras cosas. Regreso en menos de treinta minutos. Espérame para la limpieza y habla con tu padre. – Se acercó a ella dándole un casto beso. – Te veo luego.

Muy emocionada Sakura bajó a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar para ella y su novio, entre su pequeña discusión y reconciliación se había hecho noche, se sonrojó al recordar que técnicamente ella le suplicó que hicieran el amor, pero quería transmitirle la confianza que tanto sentía con él, no dudaba de sus palabras, sus demonios internos habían despertado y estaban atacándola. Decidió también llamar a su padre y explicarle que por un par de días no estaría en casa.

-Hola papá, que bueno que puedo hablar contigo. ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó Sakura. – Pequeña Sakura. – Exclamó del otro lado de la línea. – ¿Está todo bien? – Si papá no te preocupes, a pesar de las fuertes lluvias todo está bien. – Contestó ella para aliviar las preocupaciones de su padre. – Me siento muy mal, ustedes solas con esa tormenta destrozando todo a su paso. – Papá, deja de preocuparte, estamos bien. Te estaba llamando para saber como va todo en la excavación. – Estamos teniendo algunos inconvenientes, al parecer tendremos que quedarnos unos días más. – Explicó Fujitaka.

-Eso es genial, estoy segura que tendrás muy buenos descubrimientos, ánimo papá. Sabes, también te llamaba para avisarte que saldré de viaje a Yamagata, serán unos días, regreso el sábado. ¿no hay problema con eso? – Claro que no hija. Creo que es lo mejor, estarás más segura. Además, tu hermana se quedará en casa. – Sakura se mordió un labio, indecisa si decirle o no. – Oye, Tomoyo no está en casa y no sé cuando regresa. – ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? – Peguntó confundido. – Y no me ocultes nada por favor.

-Bueno, este, ella, salió de vacaciones el mismo día que tu te fuiste a la excursión. – Explicó Sakura. – ¿Como pudo dejarte sola? – Eso no es problema papá. – Sakura trató de defenderla. – Claro que sí Sakura, no es primera vez que lo hace, están en una emergencia por allá. Sabes, es una buena idea que salgas a ese viaje, en Yamagata hay mucha historia y es un lugar muy tranquilo, diviértete mucho, hija. – El hombre mayor trató de sonar relajado. – Estoy ansioso por verte de nuevo, te quiero mucho. – Yo también papá te quiero mucho. – Ambos terminaron la llamada.

Sakura se preocupó por el tono de voz que uso su padre al enterarse de que Tomoyo no estaba en casa. Nunca lo había escuchado molesto, esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Un rato después apareció Syaoran con una pequeña maleta, ambos se sentaron a cenar, conversaron sobre la llamada que Sakura sostuvo con su papá y la notica de que su hija mayor no estaba en la cuidad.

Syaoran explicó que por cada acción hay una consecuencia y tal vez su padre le haría ver el error en que estaba al salir de la cuidad sin avisar a nadie. Ya que tenían que madrugar se prepararon para dormir un poco temprano, antes de eso limpiaron el desastre con las ramas que había en el patio, en ningún momento la dejó manipular la cortadora, Sakura no dejó de protestar ante su actitud machista, entre juegos y risas se prepararon para dormir.

Despertar a Sakura era la labor más difícil que Syaoran había enfrentado, él decidió levantarse primero y prepararse. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño no pudo evitar la sorpresa de encontrar en la misma posición a su novia. Siguió batallando hasta que a punta de besos logró hacerla reaccionar, muy avergonzada por su despiste se fue a preparar y a las seis de la mañana salieron con destino al descanso. Viajaron por carretera aproximadamente una hora, de haberlo hecho en tren les hubiera llevado más de dos horas.

Syaoran reservó en el hotel Boku no Huchi era uno de los pocos que contaba con acceso a una pista de esquí, estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría el lugar, además tenía instalaciones con aguas termales en donde aprovecharía para enseñarle a Sakura algunas técnicas de relación, él era consciente que su novia padecía de episodios de ansiedad y en su ausencia no quería que se sintiera sola, el lugar era propicio para actividades de descanso y su experiencia sería de gran ayuda.

No descansaría hasta enseñarle a Sakura a aceptarse tal y como es, detestaba a Tomoyo por todo el daño que le ha causado desde pequeña, quería enfrentarla a ella y a Fujitaka, en esa parte falló como padre, en tantos años no pudo ver el problema de su hija menor, en la vida no todo es trabajo, ¿de que te sirve tener todo lo material si al final tu familia está separada? Eso lo había aprendido en su infancia, comprendía a su suegro, cuando este enviudó tomó doble responsabilidad, pero no se fijó en la gran carga que depositó en la endemoniada hermana mayor. Algún día la vida le pasaría cuenta por lo cruel que ha sido. Esperaba poder ver eso y que Sakura empiece a ser plenamente feliz, él deseaba ser el promotor de esa felicidad.

 **¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy, un sábado más, un fin de semana largo con el día de muertos. Explicó un poco este capítulo: recordemos que al inicio de la historia Sakura ha venido sufriendo del bullying de su hermana, además que se le comió el mandado con Yukito, obviamente ella tiene miedo que su burbuja de felicidad se rompa cuando Syaoran tenga que regresar a Hong-Kong, quien sabe si es obligado a quedarse allá, ¿podrá ella con una relación a distancia?**

 **También exteriorizó el miedo que siente de que Tomoyo haga algo en contra de ella, pero vean que Fujitaka se molestó porque se enteró de que Tomoyo no está en la cuidad. Y no da señales de vida la señorita. Se pondrá buena la cosa ahí.**

 **Nuevamente una cosa me llevó a la otra y decidí darles unos días más de amor, es un aliciente para los días en que estarán separados, investigué los lugares que nombro en el capítulo y si, existen, el hotel es real, los datos son reales, me dan ganas de ir. XD**

 **Ahora quiero reiterar mis dedicatorias; en primer lugar, a Daniela Miranda, la pobre salió del trabajo (trabajamos en el mismo lugar) con una cara de muerte, creo que era gripe, mujer espero estés bien.**

 **Hay otra dama a quien dejó dedicatoria especial Esmeralda (SakLiEsme) tuvo una maravilosa incursión en el "Fictober" me encantaron tus ONE-SHOTS, aunque me dejaste con un nudo en la garganta con el último. Saben que no concibo la vida de Sakura sin Syaoran, lo amo tanto que prefiero verlo con Sakura, que muerto o en otras circunstancias.**

 **Gracias a todos/as por sus reviews, saben que siempre les contesto y agradezco el tiempo que dedican para leer. También espero que este capítulo les agrade, ¿ya les dije que estoy dándoles chance a estos dos de que se amen? Si verdad… Jajaja yo ando un poco nostálgica, hay algo que me hace falta.**

 **Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Un abrazo a todos.**


	29. Chapter 29 De la lluvia a la nieve

**Capítulo 28**

 **De la lluvia a la nieve.**

-¿No crees que exageraste al reservar en este hotel? – Preguntaba una emocionada Sakura sentada en el restaurante. – No creo haber exagerado. El lugar es pequeño y tiene todo lo que necesitamos para disfrutar de estos días. – Explicó Syaoran. – Sigo pensando que no es justo, te ayudaré con la cuenta. – Replicó Sakura. – No señorita, eso no es necesario. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más que relajarte y disfrutar. – Repuso el castaño tomando una taza de té.

-Sabes que no me gusta andar a expensas de nadie. – Volvió a replicar. – Sakura, yo te estoy invitando, es más, tómalo como una terapia, estamos en el lugar ideal para eso y déjame ser tu guía. – Syaoran tomó sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa, está haciendo un puchero respondió al gesto de su novio. – Sabes que me voy a desquitar esta. – Esperaré ansioso ese día. – Besó las manos de la castaña.

-¿Y bien maestro, que haremos en estos días? – Quiso indagar Sakura. – Eso no hermosa, no te diré, solo puedes saber que tendrás que estar a la hora que te avise en los distintos lugares a los que te voy a citar. – Me agrada la idea, estaré ansiosa también. ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Preguntó esta. – Estaremos acá hasta el sábado, así que daremos inicio a nuestras sesiones especiales a las cinco de la tarde. – Syaoran torció la sonrisa. – Tenemos cuatro horas para divertirnos, después de eso todo será diferente, sabes que soy muy exigente con mis pacientes.

-Claro que lo sé, he visto a los niños, pero de todas maneras han llegado a quererte estoy segura que el día que tengas que dejar la escuela te van a extrañar mucho. – Sakura sonrió con melancolía. – Olvidemos eso, que aún faltan algunos meses, termina pronto que quiero ir a conocer el lugar. – Pidió Syaoran.

Después de comer salieron a dar una caminata por el lugar, evitando un poco los sitios aglomerados y buscando los lugares en que predominara la vegetación, el plan de Syaoran era básico, consistía en enseñar a Sakura métodos de relajación y que la mejor solución a los problemas no era encerrándose ante el mundo, situaciones adversas siempre iba a enfrentar y ella tenía que aprender a hacerle frente a esas situaciones, especialmente con su hermana, ella era una chica muy querida por todos, al parecer Tomoyo era la que tenía toda la intención de menospreciar cada cosa que ella hiciera.

¿Qué mejor conexión que la madre naturaleza para pensar? Retirarse de aquello que te quita la paz y después hacerle frente para él siempre ha sido de las mejores técnicas que ha puesto en práctica. Aunque cuando no se llega a ningún lado lo mejor es retirarse definitivamente, en el caso de Sakura eso es casi difícil, estaba lidiando con alguien muy cercano, a menos que ella decidiera poner distancia con su familia, él lo veía imposible, Fujitaka es el hombre más importante en su vida y veía también que no estaba en sus planes separarse de él a pesar de ser una adulta.

Juntos encontraron un pequeño invernadero, en el cual él pidió permiso de entrar y quedarse por un lapso indefinido en el lugar. Ahí estuvieron aproximadamente una hora, Syaoran le indicó que debían de permanecer en silencio, únicamente prestar atención a los sonidos que se podían percibir, si ella lo deseaba podía deambular por el lugar en completa soledad y así fue, Sakura optó por hacer lo que él le indicaba; al principio fue un poco difícil, ella era de las que hablaba mucho y estar en total silencio era una gran prueba.

Aun así, lo logró, después de unos minutos decidió sentarse bajo un árbol de pino que encontró en el lugar, ahí se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por los sonidos a su alrededor. Media hora más tarde Syaoran la encontró indicándole que era hora de regresar, siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que el castaño quiso indagar si habían funcionado sus consejos.

-¿Y bien, cómo te fue? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Para ser honesta, al principio me sentí un poco incómoda, estar en silencio por mucho rato no es sencillo, no entiendo como hacen aquellas personas que hacen votos de silencio, es muy complicado. Pero al final encontré ese árbol y me sentí atraída por él, así que me senté debajo y me dediqué a percibir los sonidos del lugar. – No esperes que de la noche a la mañana seas una experta en el arte de la concentración. – Explicó el castaño. – Hace falta que aprendas muchas cosas, solamente te estoy diciendo lo básico.

-Lo sé Syaoran. – Gruñó Sakura. – Mis costumbres son muy diferentes a las tuyas, si pongo de mi parte estoy segura que lograré algo, aunque sea mínimo lo voy a lograr. – Me encanta esa actitud. – Poco a poco iban llegando al hotel. – Ahora lo que vas a hacer es subir a la habitación y darte una ducha, te estaré esperando en el área de la piscina, tienes quince minutos pequeña. – Syaoran le plató un beso en la frente y la dejó en el lobby. – ¿Qué se trae entre manos? – Susurró Sakura subiendo a la habitación.

Sakura llegó al lugar acordado a tiempo, uno de los encargados le indicó que alguien la esperaba en la piscina de aguas termales. El lugar estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas que había en una mesa y en el suelo, se podía escuchar el sonido de instrumentos de cuerdas ser tocados levemente, olor a incienso y algunos pétalos de rosas. – ¿Qué es todo esto Syaoran? – Preguntó en un susurro. – La segunda y mejor parte del día. Voy a consentirte Sakura. – Respondió de la misma manera pasándole una bata. – Ahora ve a los vestidores, quítate toda la ropa y ponte esto.

Sakura obedeció y se retiró, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. El semblante de Syaoran era muy diferente, estaba serio, a pesar de eso su trato era igual, no era la primera vez que estaba sin ropa frente a él, esta vez estaban en otro lugar, no sabía lo que él iba a hacer, pero pondría de su parte para que las cosas salieran bien. Regresó a donde la esperaba, no le daría más largas al asunto, se estaba comportando como una adolescente, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que Syaoran había preparado en esa ocasión.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que es todo esto? – Preguntó cuando regresó con Syaoran. – Vaya que eres ansiosa mujer. Acércate por favor. – Por la poca iluminación del lugar no había podido observar completamente a Syaoran, este usaba un pantalón blanco y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto sus tonificados bíceps, este tenía una rosa blanca y se acercó un poco más a ella para hablarle. – Lo único que puedo decirte es, que te dejes llevar. Ahora quítate la bata y acuéstate sobre la alfombra.

-¿Qué haga qué? – Gritó Sakura, Syaoran le tapó la boca. – Oye, solo hazlo, no veo el motivo de tu alarma. – Estamos en un lugar en el que cualquiera puede entrar. – Habló cuando este retiró sus manos. – Nadie más que nosotros hemos sido autorizados para ocupar este lugar, ¿crees que voy a exponerte? Ahora hazlo por favor. – Volvió a pedir. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de frustración le dio la espalda a Syaoran y poco a poco fue soltando las cintas de la bata, él se acercó y tomándola de los hombros deslizo la prenda hasta tocar el suelo, Sakura se tensó al sentir los labios de este besar sus ahora desnudos hombros.

-Relájate, solo eso quiero que hagas. – Syaoran deslizo la rosa desde la boca hasta los senos de Sakura, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir sus nervios crisparse. – Si sigues así no estaré tranquila. – Fue lo único que pudo susurrar. – Prometo no hacer nada que te haga perder la tranquilidad. – Susurró en su oído. – ¿Puedes acostarte? – Sakura obedeció rápidamente y se postró boca abajo.

-Syaoran volvió a buscar su oído. – Ahora quiero que evites abrir los ojos y hablar, quiero que tu sentido del tacto sea el que este más activo que los demás. Si llegas a sentir incomodidad no dudes en decirlo. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pudo sentir una toalla ser colocada en su trasero, agradeció ese gesto. Inmediatamente pudo apreciar los labios de Syaoran recorrer su espalda para luego dejarla sola, una ligera ventisca se colaba por las ventanas y provocaba que la luz de las velas se debilitara.

Volvió a sentir a Syaoran, este se colocó a un lado, fue obediente y nada más se dejó llevar. – Lo que voy a hacer ahora es darte un masaje. ¿Conoces algo sobre el reiki? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – El reiki es una pseudoterapia inventada en 1992 por un budista japonés, Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es conocido como imposición de manos, se transfiere desde las palmas una energía universal con el propósito de promover la curación emocional o física. – Explicó suavemente. – Así que es normal si llegas a caer en un estado de relajación total.

-Syaoran aplicaba presión en algunas partes de la espalda de su novia, con la yema de sus dedos recorría desde el cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos, aplicaba un aceite especial en todo su cuerpo, llegó un momento en que Sakura ignoró todo a su alrededor y se concentró en el placer que le generaban las atenciones que su novio le dedicaba en ese momento únicamente a ella. Cuando dijo que iba a consentirla no estaba mintiendo. No fue capaz de sentir cuando este terminó con su labor, después de su explicación no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Cariño despierta. – Pudo sentir un susurro en su oído. – Sakura intentó levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. – Tienes que ponerte la bata. – Ella obedeció y se colocó la prenda. – Eso fue increíble Syaoran, gracias. – La castaña lo abrazó. – ¿Te parece si vamos a la habitación? He pedido que nos lleven la cena ahí. – Ella aun abrazándolo lo besó apasionadamente permitiéndose un mayor contacto, desde que habían llegado al hotel no habían tenido oportunidad de estar así. – Vamos a cenar antes de que me crezca otro apetito Sakura.

-Es interesante lo que me enseñaste hace poco, no sabía que existía algo como eso. – Expresaba Sakura sentada en la cama comiendo un poco de fruta. – Pues sí, existe. ¿sabías que gracias a la practica del reiki hay personas que son capaces de curar el dolor de cabeza solo con usar las manos? – Explicó él, Sakura muy asombrada escuchaba. – ¿Tú puedes hacerlo, podrás enseñarme a lograr eso algún día? – Para lograr eso es necesario un nivel de concentración extremo, yo apenas soy nivel 3, y son 11 niveles así que, probablemente en el futuro pueda hacerlo.

-Cuantas cosas escondes Syaoran. – Expresó Sakura. – Eres una caja de sorpresas. – Yo prefiero decir que son cosas que prefiero mostrar a quienes más confianza tengo, en casa de mi madre tengo un libro con las enseñanzas Reiki, cuando me visites te lo mostraré. – El castaño se acostó al lado de Sakura. – Mañana temprano seguiremos con nuestras practicas y después del almuerzo haremos lo que tu desees, el sábado saldremos de regreso después del desayuno. La tormenta ya pasó, pero han decidido mantener la alerta y hasta el lunes se reanudan las clases así que, todo va bien.

-No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento Syaoran, haces tanto por mi y siento que no hago mucho por ti. Creo que estoy soñando, cada experiencia es totalmente nueva y se quedará grabada en mi memoria para siempre. – Sakura colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa y se colocó sobre el pecho de su novio. – ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? Quiero que sepas que lo que necesites, aquello que te haga falta, si necesitas hablar con alguien; quiero que me busques a mí, quiero estar para ti siempre Li Syaoran.

Volvió a buscar el contacto que tanto ansiaba, sus labios reclamaban los de él, acariciaba suavemente queriendo prolongar el gesto, con sus manos enredaba aún más los rebeldes cabellos castaños, Syaoran sostenía posesivamente la pequeña cintura mientras ella se dedicaba esta vez a consentirlo lentamente, tan concentrado estaba en esas tiernas caricias que no se percató de las intenciones de su novia hasta que sintió un mordisco en su labio, sonrió sobre la boca de esta y le permitió acceso a lo que ella solicitaba, jugueteo con su lengua por el tiempo que quiso, la situación se tornó demandante de parte de ella.

Se separaron levemente buscando recuperar el oxígeno que habían perdido sin perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos, estaban abrazados ella encima de él, dejando pequeñas caricias. – Hay algo que aun no te he dicho, siento que soy un poco torpe con las palabras. – Expresó Sakura rompiendo el silencio. – Yo creía que tu torpeza nada más era al caminar. – Hizo un puchero por la burla de su novio. – Oye, ya no diré nada, eres un grosero. – Se separó de Syaoran cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Vamos, era un chiste. Dime por favor. – Syaoran se colocó de rodillas abrazándola por la espalda y besando su oreja. – También tu eres un poco torpe, acabas de arruinar el momento Syaoran. – Aun de brazos cruzados Sakura siguió negando. – Por favor, discúlpame, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – La castaña se soltó del abrazo en que estaba retenida y se acostó boca abajo. – Lo siento, te he dicho que has arruinado el momento, me voy a dormir.

-¿Vas a dejarme así, sin saber nada? – Preguntó Syaoran con asombro, tomándola de los brazos para colocarla boca arriba. – Así es, cuando sea el momento lo sabrás, te dije que quiero dormir, la sesión de hoy me dejó agradablemente cansada. – Esta lanzó un beso al aire. – Buenas noches cariño, nos vemos mañana. – El castaño aun no podía creerlo, al parecer su novia se había molestado por la pequeña broma que le había jugado y no quiso hablar nada más.

Se dejó caer en la cama, tristemente ignorado, a pesar de la pequeña escena que habían tenido Sakura empezaba a poner las reglas y a defenderse por su cuenta, incluso de él. Esa era la mejor parte. Al no haber nada más que hacer, rápidamente acompañó a Sakura a dormir, el día siguiente sería uno agotador, lo mejor era no tentar su suerte y descansar también.

A la mañana siguiente Syaoran salió muy temprano, tenía otras cosas que preparar, dejó una nota en la mesa de noche, esperando a que Sakura la leyera y fuera puntual, de lo contrario; los planes se echarían a perder. En la nota decía en donde tenía que encontrarlo, exactamente en el restaurante para desayunar juntos. Al despertar se encontraba con mejor ánimo, no estaba enojada, aunque no le gustó que su novio haya sacado ese detalle en su vida que tanto detestaba justo cuando iba a confesar la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él, ya encontraría el momento para hacerlo, esperaba decirle antes de regresar a Tomoeda.

-Buenos días. – Saludó Sakura al entrar al establecimiento. – Ella fue guiada por uno de los camareros al lugar en donde Syaoran la esperaba, este al verla se puso de pie recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo. – Buenos días hermosa, te extrañé. – El primer sonrojo de la mañana hizo aparición. – Pero si hace una hora saliste de la habitación. – Explicó aun sonrojada. – Yo me refiero desde anoche, la noche fue muy distinta, siéntate. – Ambos se colocaron preparándose para ordenar. – Eso ya pasó Syaoran. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Lo primero es comer algo, vamos a necesitar muchas energías.

-¿Vamos a seguir así, sin que me digas que vamos a hacer para estar preparada? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero. – Si ya sabes para que preguntas, hermosa. – Respondió guiñándole un ojo. – Confía en mí, si hay algo que no te gusta no te atrevas a callar. – Créeme, te lo haré saber Syaoran Li. ¿A qué hora empezamos? – Preguntó. – Cuando terminemos de desayunar. – Contestó sereno. – No hay prisas, come tranquila.

Un rato después de banales conversaciones ella se puso de pie indicando que ya estaba lista. – Bueno, estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos? No puedo esperar más. – Creo que estoy saliendo con una pequeña infanta a punto de entrar al parque de diversiones. - Syaoran también la imitó, pero para inclinarse y sacar debajo de la mesa un bolso deportivo.

-¿Hoe? ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Quiso indagar. – Solamente un par de cosas que necesitaremos a donde vamos. – Me contagias de la emoción señor misterioso. – Sakura lo empujó y empezó a caminar delante de él. – Necesitarás de toda esa emoción más tarde hermosa. – Exclamó alcanzándola.

Sakura fue guiada por su novio nuevamente a la entrada del hotel donde eran esperados por el ballet parking al lado de un jeep, este saludó cortésmente entregando un par de llaves despidiéndose al instante. – Pensé que caminaríamos como ayer. – Comentó mientras Syaoran abría la puerta del copiloto invitándola a entrar. – Vamos a necesitar esas energías y está un poco retirado. – Estoy comenzando a enojarme con tanto misterio. – Refutó haciendo un puchero.

-No Sakura, por favor no te enojes, lo único que quiero lograr con todo esto es que te des la oportunidad de relajarte y tener en cuenta que se vale dejarse llevar por al menos una vez en la vida. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento? – Preguntó tomándola de la barbilla y observando directamente a los ojos. Sakura negó moviendo la cabeza sin quitar el gesto. – No siempre debes de tener el control de las cosas. – Se acercó más a ella y la besó tiernamente. – ¿Harías eso por ti?

-¿Por mí? – Preguntó confundida. – Si Sakura, por ti, algún día verás la importancia de hacer cambios en tu vida, tal vez no estemos nosotros para apoyarte, tendrás que tomar la iniciativa y hacerlo, nadie te dirá que hacer, es tu vida hermosa, tu decides que hacer con ella. – Terminó de explicar mientras encendía el motor del vehículo. – Ahora sí, es hora de irnos.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a una montaña cubierta en su totalidad por la nieve, Sakura iba totalmente extasiada con el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos. Observó a Syaoran quien sonreía mientras conducía, ahora le daba a razón, tenía que aprender a dejarse llevar y esperar a que la vida la sorprendiera, ya llevaba muchos años de estar sujeta a una aburrida rutina, se percató que habían llegado porque él ya rodeaba el jeep para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. – Es hermoso Syaoran, te estás luciendo. – Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte. Acompáñame. – Con la maleta en una mano tomó la mano de su novia con otra y la llevó a una elegante cabaña.

-Buenos días, sean bienvenidos. – Saludó amablemente una chica en recepción. – Buenos días. – Respondieron ambos acercándose al área de atención. – Tengo una reservación para dos personas a nombre de Li Syaoran. – Un momento por favor. – La secretaria comenzó a digitar en la computadora.

Mientras Sakura observaba la cabaña, había alrededor fotografías de personas esquiando en las montañas nevadas, algunos trofeos y posters promocionales, tan embelesada estaba que no se percataba que la secretaria lanzaba miradas insinuadoras a Syaoran y se arreglaba el cabello en repetidas ocasiones tratando de llamar su atención siendo olímpicamente ignorada por este que nada más observaba a su novia.

-Muy bien señor Li. – La chica llamó su atención. – Necesito su identificación para entregar el equipo. – Está bien, aquí tiene. – Rápidamente este entregó lo solicitado ganándose un provocador roce de manos entre ambos en se momento Sakura centró su atención en ellos dos y se percató de la acción. – Syaoran. ¿Ahora si vas a decirme qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó colocándose frente a él y jugando con la bufanda que ella le había obsequiado. – Falta poco hermosa. – La secretaria también captó el gesto y rodó los ojos. – ¿Esta es la bufanda? – Preguntó emocionada. – Sí. ¿Cómo me queda? – Sonrió al verla emocionarse más. – Te queda muy bien, que bueno que te sirvió de algo. – Esta ha sido una de las cosas que me ha ayudado a soportar las bajas temperaturas.

-Lo siento, sé que no soportas mucho el frío. – Hay otra cosa que me ayuda. – La interrumpió atrayéndola por la cintura. – ¿Qué será? ¿La calefacción de la habitación? – Fingió ignorar la respuesta. – Aquí tiene señor. – Dijo la secretaria subiendo en exceso el tono de voz con un gesto de obvio desagrado por la escena que ambos estaban protagonizando, a Sakura no le importó, sabía que ella estaba tratando de coquetear con su novio. – Muchas gracias señorita. – Sakura tomó la identificación y un par de identificaciones.

-¿Puede indicarnos a donde vamos ahora? – Preguntó muy sonriente. – Vayan por la puerta izquierda. – Contestó sin verlos. – Muchas gracias. – Dijeron ambos siguiendo la indicación. – ¿Qué fue eso? – Quiso indagar Syaoran. – Es obvio que no te enteraste de las intenciones de esa mujer. – Contestó frunciendo el ceño. – La verdad no, pero de lo que si he podido darme cuenta es que hay alguien que frunce más el ceño que yo.

-Eso sucede porque paso mucho tiempo contigo. – Comentaba mientras caminaban por un pasillo. – Bueno, estamos a tiempo de separarnos. – Ella le seguía el juego. – Eso sí que no señorita, usted ahora es mía y no hay vuelta atrás. – Ambos sonreían por sus ocurrencias mientras salían a la parte trasera de la cabaña en ese campo cubierto por la nieve, en las laderas del cerro había algunas personas aprendiendo a esquiar, más arriba estaba otro grupo practicando snowboard y ella admiraba la escena.

-Vamos a esquiar. – Exclamó emocionada. – Es algo que nunca he practicado. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, vamos. – La tomó de una mano llevándola cerca del grupo de personas que esquiaban. – ¿Qué te gustaría intentar? – No lo sé, me gustaría empezar con el esquí. – Bien, necesitarás esto. – Se agachó para sacar del bolso un par de guantes, una cazadora, gafas de sol y una cazadora (chaqueta). – Creo que esta es de tu talla, allá puedes colocarte todo, te espero afuera para ir por nuestras tablas y palos de esquiar.

A pesar de ser su primera vez haciendo tal actividad no tenía miedo, en su época de estudiante siempre destacó en los deportes y la gimnasia, así que estaba con todo el ánimo y lo haría por diversión, se dejaría llevar.

Cuando se dijo "dejarse llevar" no pensó que literalmente lo haría, desde que empezó con las lecciones pasó cayendo en la nieve; de boca, de espalda, de cabeza, incluso se había lastimado el trasero en repetidas ocasiones. A pesar de eso se estaba divirtiendo, Syaoran ponía todo su esfuerzo en enseñarle a mantener el equilibrio en las tablas y con los palos, hasta que sus caídas rindieron frutos y pudo mantenerse estable por unos minutos, no contaba que al celebrar su logro volvería a caer graciosamente. Minutos más tarde fue capaz de esquiar en todo el lugar en compañía de su novio.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que sería tan difícil esquiar en la nieve, no quiero imaginar como será en el agua. – Expresó tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. – Pero lograste mantenerte en pie, ese es el mejor logro de todos. – Agregó Syaoran bebiendo el mismo tipo de bebida. – Ahora te pregunto a ti… ¿Qué quieres hacer? A partir de ahora tenemos la libertad de improvisar, si deseas regresamos al hotel a descansar o vamos a algún otro lugar.

-¿Improvisar? Eso es una ofensa para ti que siempre cuidas de cada cosa que haces. – Se burló Sakura. – Siempre he preferido tener todo planeado, nunca se sabe cuando se necesite de un plan b. – Refutó el castaño. – Estoy esperando a que decidas que hacer. – Sakura lo pensó por unos minutos, se le ocurrió algo, solo esperaba poder hacerlo a como rápidamente lo imaginó. – Creo que será mejor regresar al hotel, quisiera descansar un poco, creo que los golpes me han dejado un poco exhausta. – Comentó ella.

-En ese caso podemos llegar a la habitación y darte otro masaje. – Se ofreció amablemente Syaoran. – Eh, si puede ser. – Contestó evadiendo la mirada de su novio. – ¿Nos vamos ya? – Ella se puso de pie esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. – ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado. – Claro, no te preocupes, al llegar al hotel el dolor va a pasar ya verás. – Sakura se acercó a Syaoran para darle un casto beso en los labios. – Ahora es mejor regresar.

Ambos salieron tomados de las manos del café en que estaban, llegaron al estacionamiento y en silencio emprendieron el regreso al hotel, el plan que Sakura estaba ideando en su cabeza era muy sencillo, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Al llegar buscaría la manera de hablar con la recepcionista, llevaría a Syaoran a cenar para distraerlo y al regresar a la habitación esperaba sorprenderlo, solo rogaba a los dioses que todo le saliera tal como lo imaginaba. Fingió estar dormida porque no podría evadir las preguntas y el semblante preocupado de su novio.

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba un tanto preocupado, que Sakura se quedará dormida y eso sin olvidar que estaba manifestando dolor por las caídas que sufrió al intentar esquiar. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haberla llevado a ese lugar. Ya estaban llegando al hotel, este podía divisarse debajo de las montañas, Sakura empezó a despertar y al hacerlo sonrió como nunca a su novio que la observaba, este se convenció que haría lo que fuera por ella, era una mujer única, que hacía más fácil sus días ella le ahorraba momentos de dificultad.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino, aunque se notaba que seguía preocupado. – Si Syaoran, ya me siento un poco mejor, estoy segura que contigo cualquier dolor será llevadero. – Respondió tomando la mano que tenía libre. Llegaron al hotel y Sakura bajó rápidamente corriendo hasta recepción, eso provocó que el castaño se preocupara más, quiso alcanzarla, pero fue imposible, tenía que entregar el vehículo y el valet parking ya estaba esperándolo.

Cuando alcanzó a llegar a la recepción Sakura estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué te pasó? Me dejaste muy preocupado. – Preguntó cuando llegó al mismo lugar. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Respondió la chica. – Como no voy a preocuparme, hace rato estabas adolorida y ahora sales corriendo. – Syaoran la abrazó de modo protector. – ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada serio? – Si cariño, estoy bien. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse con el modo que ella le llamó. – ¿No confiar en ti? Al contrario, sabes que lo hago, solo espero que no estés escondiendo nada.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora vamos. – Sakura lo jaló hacia el ascensor. – Tenemos que quitarnos toda esta ropa para bajar a cenar. – Syaoran no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por su novia. Llegaron a la habitación e hicieron lo que ella planeó. Sakura se encerró en el baño por un largo rato, dejó que la ducha caliente se llevara los dolores que de verdad estaba sintiendo, no era como le hizo creer a Syaoran, pero sus músculos estaban resintiendo los golpes.

Aunque no lo había planeado guardó en su maleta un vestido, pensaba hacer de esa noche una muy especial, quería demostrarle a Syaoran cuanto lo amaba, estaba a un par de días de ir a su país natal, pero quería hacerle saber que ella lo apoyaría sea cual sea la situación. Usaría un sencillo vestido sin mangas color verde enebro, este llegaba encima de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, dejó su cabello suelto, este ya estaba creciendo y llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, optó por usar zapatos estilo bailarina de ballet, afuera estaba bajando mucho la temperatura. No pudo evitar reírse, el plan era no salir de la habitación, pero necesitaba una distracción para echar a andar todo.

La habitación que habían alquilado contaba con baño doble así que Syaoran había ocupado el otro para darse una ducha y vestirse adecuadamente para la cena, en el caso de los hombres no había gran cosa por hacer, un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa manga larga color verde pino, dejó su cabello ser libre, como siempre, ese era un misterio que nunca lograría revelar, nunca pudo peinarlo siempre terminaba alborotado. Se sentó a esperar que su novia terminara de prepararse. Otro misterio sin resolver, las mujeres y su dilema con no estar satisfechas con su apariencia, no importaba cuantas veces se vieran al espejo.

Sakura no demoró mucho en salir, al abrir la puerta encontró a su novio viendo por la ventana. El sol ya estaba dejando ver su espectáculo tiñendo el cielo de matices rojos y naranjas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, él nunca ha sido ostentoso en su forma de vestir, con eso la hacía derretirse a pesar de que estaban en un lugar con bajas temperaturas sentía un poco de calor al recordar las veces en que han hecho el amor. Sintió como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas la hicieron estremecerse.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó a su novio, al parecer este estaba muy concentrado en algo y no la escuchó, ni se enteró de nada hasta que un par de pequeños brazos se aferraban a su espalda y lo abrazaban fuertemente. Rápidamente él tomó sus manos y la sostuvo. – Es hora de bajar pequeña. – Fue lo único que comentó.

-Vaya, al parecer hemos combinado colores. – Dijo Syaoran cuando la tuvo de frente. – Te ves bellísima con ese vestido, pero me preocupa porque allá afuera está haciendo frío. – Anda vamos, además, para eso te tengo a ti, sabrás darme calor cuando lo necesite. – Comentó Sakura guiñándole un ojo. – ¿No crees que es mejor pedir servicio al cuarto y cenar aquí? – Preguntó el castaño.

-No, ya hice reservación y dijiste que yo podía elegir que hacer. – Esta evitaba burlarse de su novio, así que caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. – Vamos, tengo mucha hambre. – Ella se quedó para cerrar la puerta y ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan, Syaoran caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando observó que Sakura se había quedado atrás.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta para observarla alcanzarlo. – No, solo olvidé apagar las luces. – Ella tomó su mano y siguieron caminado al restaurante. Estaba nerviosa, quería que su plan funcionara solo esperaba que Syaoran no llegase a notar su extraño actuar y no echarlo a perder todo. Cuando estaban casi frente a la entrada del establecimiento Sakura se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Olvidé mi celular, tengo que regresar por él. Papá quedó de llamarme en un par de horas. – ¿Y no podríamos esperar a cenar para ir a buscarlo? – Sugirió el castaño. – Quiero ir ya, pueda que me llame antes, ya sabes la diferencia horaria. Puedes esperarme acá si no quieres caminar más, iré corriendo. – Él negó sonriendo. – Iré contigo, vamos.

Regresaban rápidamente a la habitación, Sakura cruzando los dedos para que todo estuviera listo se toparon con una de las mucamas, está le sonrió a la castaña, fue la señal que esperaba así que aceleró un poco el paso. – No puede ser, olvidé mis llaves. ¿Puedes abrir Syaoran? – Preguntó haciendo un puchero. – El aludido sonrió y se adelantó para abrir la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que Sakura entrara. – Anda, aquí te espero.

Ella hizo caso, espero unos minutos y asomó su cabeza por la puerta. – ¿Puedes ayudarme? No encuentro mi celular. – Está bien, es necesario que enciendas la luz para... – No dijo nada más, se sorprendió al ver en la entrada un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que le indicaban que en el centro de la habitación habían colocado una mesa con dos sillas, el lugar era iluminado con muchas velas que también habían encendido en el suelo y en toda la habitación. Al lado de la mesa había un carrito de servicio con lo que él imaginaba sería la cena.

-¿Encontraste tu celular? – Syaoran siguió con la mentira de Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta. – ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Tengo mis influencias en este lugar también. Quería corresponder en algo todo lo que has hecho por mí, han sido días maravillosos Syaoran. – Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello. – Quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar mucho, pero también te quiero demostrar que pasé lo que pasé todo estará bien.

-¿Sabes porque? – Él nada más negó con la cabeza. – Porque te amo Syaoran. Te amo y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en lo que sea que tu familia decida hacer, no puedo imaginar nada sin ti, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo y para todo y confío plenamente en que todo saldrá bien. – Syaoran no dijo nada, las palabras de Sakura fueron un bálsamo para él, sus emociones se dispararon al escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de su novia, nunca dudó de los sentimientos de Sakura a pesar de que no se lo había manifestado, él no pensaba apurar las cosas con ella, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara, pero no tardó mucho en sentir lo que él ya sentía.

-Sakura. – Fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro, acarició el rostro de su novia y observó esos hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda, se acercó más a ella y lentamente buscó contacto con sus labios, no tenía prisa, tenían la noche completa para amarse. – Vamos a comer. – Dijo emocionada Sakura tomándolo de la mano. – Esta vez yo te voy a consentir.

Sakura se encargó de servir la cena y colocarla en la mesa, además sacó una botella de vino y dos copas, Syaoran fue el que sirvió el vino. Cuando estuvo todo en la mesa se sentó frente a él y se desearon buen provecho para empezar a comer, dedicaban algunos momentos para conversar, él en ocasiones tomaba la mano de Sakura y la besaba cariñosamente. Después de la cena fue sorprendido por un delicioso pudin de chocolate, aunque la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando Sakura se sentó en sus piernas y fue ella la que le dio de comer el postre e intercambiaba besos con él.

Después de la cena, el vino y el placentero postre se encontraba acostados en un sillón, Sakura encima del pecho de Syaoran quien acariciaba su espalda. Ninguno decía nada, querían quedarse así, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, aunque a Sakura le surgió una duda que no tardó en reflejar.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que preparé? – Preguntó levantándose un poco para observarlo. – Claro que sí hermosa, lo que más me ha gustado es el postre, sabes deliciosa. – Syaoran inclinó un poco más su cabeza hacia abajo para poder besarla. – Sigues estando deliciosa, tengo antojos de ti. – Sakura se puso de pie e invito a Syaoran a hacer lo mismo. Tomándolo de la mano lo guío a la habitación al entrar este pudo ver que ella tenía todo cubierto.

La cama, con pétalos regados sobre ella, velas aromáticas que estaban encendidas iluminando levemente la habitación. Sakura estaba ya en el centro de esta, observándolo muy sonriente. – ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia él. – Hasta el fin del mundo mi amor. – Syaoran se acercó tomándola de la cintura. – Quiero pedirte algo. – Habló un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo que desees Sakura. – Ella guardó silencio observándolo y con su mano recorrió suavemente el rostro de Syaoran. Tocó suavemente cada una de sus facciones, cejas, nariz y ojos, dejando de último sus labios. – Ámame Syaoran, ámame. – Él contagiado por los gestos de su novia sonrió. – Esperaba con ansias que lo pidieras.

Como si fuera una pareja de recién casados Syaoran la cargó y besó sus labios, un beso cargado de deseo, inmediatamente Sakura pudo sentir la lengua intrusa invadiendo su boca, se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de su novio y se dejó llevar por las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

Syaoran suavemente la colocó en la cama, con un cuidado increíble, como quien protege su más preciado tesoro, porque para él, Sakura significaba eso y más, la joya más valiosa que él pudo haber encontrado cuando menos la buscó, hicieron el amor esa noche hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron rendido ante el placer, aun así sus almas seguían queriendo conectarse más.

-Duerme pequeña, duerme. – El castaño besó la espalda desnuda de su novia, esta con los ojos cerrados sonrió y susurró. – Te amo Syaoran. – Este solo sonrió y la abrazó buscando como encontrar a Sakura en sus sueños.

La mañana siguiente decidieron quedarse en la habitación, los deseos de seguirse amando no se agotaron, al contrario, con fuerzas renovadas dieron rienda suelta a la pasión, compartieron una ducha tibia, desayunaron en la cama. Antes del medio día decidieron regresar a Tomoeda, Syaoran tenía que preparar maletas para al día siguiente partir a Hong-Kong y estar presente en la reunión con su familia y el consejo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude con la maleta? – Preguntaba Sakura, Syaoran conducía por la autopista entrando al pequeño poblado de Tomoeda. – No se trata de eso, mañana tienes que regresar a trabajar, tienes cosas que hacer. Mi maleta consiste en dos o tres cambios de ropa, no es la gran cosa. – Explicó él manteniendo la vista al frente. – Solo paso dejándote por tu casa y yo me encargo del resto.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado, sé que son pocos días, más no puedo evitarlo. – Ella sonrió con melancolía mientras observaba por la ventana. Syaoran detuvo el auto a la orilla de la carretera, Sakura no se percató de la acción hasta que sintió la mano de su novio tomarla de la barbilla. – No me importa escuchar eso todos los días Sakura. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Eso me confirma que estamos en la misma situación. – Se acercó para besarla tiernamente.

Syaoran estacionó el vehículo frente a la casa de Sakura y ayudó a esta a llevar su maleta hasta la sala. – Es una lástima que no pueda ir a despedirte al aeropuerto. – Sakura hizo un tierno puchero. – Es lo mejor, no podré soportarlo y me veré obligado a secuestrarte. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Tengo que irme. – Sakura se puso de puntillas y besó su nariz. – Te amo Syaoran. – Yo también te amo. – Contestó él dándole un beso de despedida. – Estamos en contacto pequeña.

Al partir Syaoran Sakura se dedicó a poner su casa en orden. El temporal había pasado y según las noticias todo tenía que volver a la normalidad, ese huracán fue la excusa perfecta para aprender a amar más a su novio y afortunadamente todo salió bien, ahora solo quedaba regresar a trabajar y esperar que él regresara. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos la tarde dio paso a la noche y Sakura se fue a dormir, estaba segura que le esperaba una semana de mucho trabajo.

La escuela era un pequeño caos, estudiantes caminando acompañados por sus padres rápidamente por los pasillos, maestros dando nuevas indicaciones. Ese era el ambiente que Sakura encontró a su paso. Hasta el momento el panorama para ella era diferente, solo esperaba no encontrar ninguna escena similar en la entrada de su salón.

El primer bloque de clases se desarrolló con relativa calma, algunos de sus estudiantes preguntaban por Syaoran y cierta cantidad de tutores se acercaron a ella para narrar sus inseguridades con los últimos sucesos que acontecieron la semana pasada, se encontró con sus amigos en el comedor a quienes no había visto en toda la semana que pasó con su novio y colega, al recordar los momentos que vivió con él el inevitable sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien Sakurita, tienes fiebre? – Pregunta Rika cuando esta se sienta junto a ella. – Sí, estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes en esta mañana? – Cambió rápidamente el tema. Afortunadamente son pocos los casos de alarma que hemos tenido, este sector no resultó tan afectado. – Agregó Chiharu. – Ahora me corresponde a mí asistir a los niños que hayan tenido difíciles experiencias en estos días. – Intervino Eriol. – Será una semana difícil, no hay duda. – Suspiraron todos.

-Para unos fue una semana de mucho provecho a pesar de las intensas lluvias. – Volvió a intervenir el de lentes con mirada enigmática. – Yo estuve ayudando en mi casa toda la semana. – Bufó Chiharu. – Y yo me fui a casa de mi abuela. – Agregó Rika. – ¿Y tú querida Sakura? ¿cómo estuvo la actividad en tu hogar? – Arremetió un sonriente Eriol. – Este, yo, hem. La verdad que solo algunas ramas cayeron en el patio trasero y Syaoran me ayudó a limpiar el desastre.

-¿Estuvo Li en tu casa? – Preguntó emocionada Chiharu. – No seas entrometida. – Rika interrumpió. – No, este él no. Solo llegó ese día y me ayudó. – Eriol observaba con una sonrisa la conversación entre las chicas. – ¿No sabes cuando regresa? – Se atrevió a preguntar. – Dice que tratará de que sea en esta semana, al menos en tres días. – Contestó con semblante melancólico. Rika tomó su mano. – Ya verás que no tardarás en verlo aparecer por estos lados. – Gracias Rika. – Contestó con una sonrisa Sakura.

Entre conversaciones y risas el descanso se acabó y todos regresaron a sus labores, cuando Sakura estaba entrando a su salón recibió un mensaje que la contagió de mucho ánimo. – _Estoy en casa de mi madre amor, ya quiero regresar contigo. Te amo mucho. Syaoran._ – Rápidamente y embargada de emoción contestó el mensaje. – _No tienes idea de cuanta falta me haces, todos preguntan por ti, espero que todo te salga bien y regreses pronto. Un beso, Sakura._ – El resto del día pasó en una nube pensando en su novio hasta que la campana de la salida le obligó a despertar.

Evitando las distracciones se dirigió a su hogar, al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta su padre se adelantó a recibirla con su habitual delantal de cocina. – Papá, regresaste. – Sakura se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. – Que bueno que estás aquí. – Me alegra mucho verte pequeña. ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó muy sonriente. – Un poco agitado, a pesar de eso muy bien. – Comentó entrando a la cocina detrás de Fujitaka.

-Cuéntame como te fue en la excavación. – El hombre se sentó frente a ella y empezó a narrar. – Muy bien, yo tuve que adelantarme para traer a la universidad los hallazgos y reportes que elaboramos. Creo que en unos meses tendremos que regresar al lugar de la excavación, nuestras teorías indican que aun hay más que buscar. – Me alegra mucho que tu trabajo esté rindiendo buenos frutos papá. – Comentó Sakura.

-¿Y tú hermana? Hace un par de horas llegué del aeropuerto y no hay señales de ella. – Debe de estar trabajando. – Contestó Sakura. – Enseguida regreso, iré a cambiarme de ropa. – Salió velozmente buscando su habitación. Se dedicó a conversar con su padre, escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas que este le contaba, unas eran graciosas y otras provocaron en ella el terror de solo imaginar que su padre estuvo corriendo peligro, más no dijo nada pues sabías que así era feliz, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, cuando ellas cumplieron la mayoría de edad él tuvo la oportunidad de ejercer libremente su labor y eso era algo que ella no le podía reclamar, desde que su madre falleció se dedicó a ellas dejando a un lado las excavaciones en otros continentes.

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se percataron de ello cuando estaban sirviendo la cena, siempre era así. Cuando Fujitaka regresaba de algún viaje tenía mucho que contar. Estaban a punto de sentarse a cenar cuando escucharon que abrían la puerta, con paso presuroso el hombre mayor salió de la cocina para interceptar a su hija mayor. – Hola Tomoyo, que bueno es verte de nuevo. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días? – Preguntó con semblante serio. – Aproveché para tomar unos días de descaso papá, me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí. – Contestó Tomoyo.

-¿Y acaso no pudiste esperar mi regreso para salir? Tu hermana estuvo una semana sola en medio de una gran tormenta. – Tomoyo contuvo una carcajada. – Por favor papá, ella sabe cuidarse sola, además, ella ya tiene quien la cuide. – Esa no es justificación para lo que has hecho, tu vida también estuvo en riesgo en estos días, estuve al tanto de la situación climática que Tomoeda sufrió y nadie sabía donde estabas. – ¿No crees que ya estamos algo grande para que hagas esto? – Preguntó con tono desafiante. – Sé muy bien que ya no son unas niñas Tomoyo. – Refutó Fujitaka.

-No es la primera vez que haces esto. Cuando tu hermana enfermó no estuviste ni un solo día con ella. – Como siempre todo se trata de la perfecta Sakura. ¿No crees que ella puede cuidarse sola? – Repitió Tomoyo. – Sé muy bien que pueden cuidarse por su cuenta, me indigna que se te olvide que yo deseo que sean unidas, la familia es pequeña, solo somos nosotros tres, entiende lo que te estoy pidiendo. – Sakura se sentía muy mal de escuchar la discusión entre su padre y hermana.

-En el fondo sabes muy bien que lo que más deseo es largarme de aquí, ustedes no me comprenden y jamás lo harán. Todo gira entorno a tu hija, la menor, la pequeña Sakura, la niña que más ha sufrido, te informo algo papá. – El sereno y apacible semblante de Fujitaka fue sustituido por un ceño ferozmente fruncido. – Ella está en una relación, ya tiene a alguien que la haga feliz y no seremos necesarios para su vida en el futuro, también se va a ir y te dejara solo en esta casa.

-Un momento Tomoyo, no voy a permitir que sigas faltando el respeto a papá. – Sakura salió de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos. – Interesante, la hija prodiga hace acto de presencia. – Basta Tomoyo por favor. – Interrumpió Fujitaka. – No lo haré papá, vamos que sea ella quien te confirme lo que estoy diciendo. – Se enfrentó con lágrimas en los ojos a su padre y hermana. – Papá yo. – Fujitaka se adelantó a las palabras de Sakura. – No hay nada que Sakura pueda ocultarme, estoy al tanto de la relación que ha establecido con el joven Li. – La sorpresa y el enojo fueron la combinación perfecta en el rostro de Tomoyo.

-Son pocas las cosas que Sakura me oculta, hay muchas cosas que sé, sin embargo, he callado todo este tiempo porque confiaba en que ustedes dos podrían resolver esas situaciones sin mi intervención. – Fujitaka pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, lo que iba a decir era muy fuerte para él, nunca había llamado la atención a ninguna de sus hijas de ese modo.

-Así que de ahora en adelante voy a pedirte que te apegues a las reglas, si vas a salir debes de avisar y también debo de saber cuánto tiempo estarás fuera. – Tomoyo intentaba formular ideas, pero nada salía de sus labios. – Mi casa, mis reglas. Si no estás de acuerdo con eso tendrás que irte a otro lugar. Y te prohíbo que intervengas en la vida de Sakura, aprende a tratarla con el respeto que se merece, lo mismo para el joven Li. – Jamás pensé que me harías esto a mí, a tu hija papá. – Reclamó Tomoyo derramando lágrimas.

-Eres una hipócrita. Es obvio que quieres burlarte de mí. – Se dirigió a Sakura. – Yo no, yo no he provocado nada. Le has faltado el respeto a papá. – Ella también estaba llorando y trató de acercarse a Tomoyo. – No vengas con tu papel de santa que no te queda. Lo mejor es que me desaparezca. – Esta empujo a Sakura y con la misma maleta que entró volvió a salir de la casa.

-¿Dejarás que se vaya papá? – Preguntó aun llorando Sakura. – Ella va a regresar, cuando sea capaz de admitir sus errores lo hará hija. – Fujitaka se acercó a su hija menor y la abrazó. – Vamos a tomar un poco de té, aun nos queda una conversación pendiente. – Sakura se mordió el labio, no había olvidado que su padre escuchó de boca de Tomoyo que ella tenía novio, lo que más le sorprendió fue que su él sabía quien era. Estaba segura que le esperaba una reprimenda.

El señor Kinomoto preparó en silencio la infusión caliente mientras Sakura subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa mientras se infundía todo el valor para enfrentar esa conversación con su padre. – Cuando entró nuevamente a la cocina fue recibida por el té y unos bocadillos, el semblante de su progenitor era de total tranquilidad, con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse frente a ella.

-Papá lamento mucho que haya pasado todo esto, también que te hayas enterado por Tomoyo mi relación con Syaoran, nosotros queríamos darte la noticia de otra manera. – Sakura escupió mirando la taza de té. – Sakura, quiero que te quede muy claro que el único culpable soy yo. Todos estos años ignoré el erróneo comportamiento de tu hermana y eso provocó su pésimo actuar, nunca hubo una consecuencia, esa es una de las razones de su forma de tratarte.

-Aun así, yo le permití muchas cosas; nunca le dije nada hasta ahora. – Reconoció con un suspiro. – Hasta ahora que conociste a ese joven que ha llegado a cambiar muchas cosas en ti pequeña. – Sakura no evitó dejar salir un sonrojo. – Aunque he estado muy ausente en estos últimos meses he podido ver en ti que ahora sonríes más y te atreves a hacer cosas nuevas. No me molesta que albergues el sentimiento del amor en tu corazón, al contrario, eso me alegra mucho, pero quiero hablar con ese muchacho y que sea oficial, no me gustan las cosas a escondidas. – Nuevamente el rostro de Sakura se tornó rojo como tomate.

-Cla, claro papá. Cuando regrese de Hong-Kong se lo haré saber. Muchas gracias por comprender. – Sakura se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su padre. – De nuevo discúlpame por todo esto. Solo espero que Tomoyo aprenda la lección y regrese pronto. – Tranquila hija. Las cosas tienen que tomar un nuevo rumbo, tu hermana debe de madurar. – Bien, ¿qué quieres para cenar? Voy a consentirte. – Fujitaka sonrió. – No lo sé, cualquier cosa me hará sentir en casa, después de tanta comida precocida, sorpréndeme. – ¿Por qué no vas a la sala a leer algo? Yo te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista. – Sakura empujó suavemente a su padre hasta sacarlo de la cocina.

Estaba empezando una semana muy interesante, sin Syaoran a su lado se sentía muy sola, ahora contaba con la presencia de su padre. La situación con Tomoyo además de ser tensa aun la tenía con sentimientos encontrados. No le gustó que su hermana se fuera de la casa, pero si su padre estaba tranquilo ella evitaría preocuparse por algo que no era su culpa, aunque estaba segura que ante los ojos de su hermana la culpable era ella. Estaba más que agradecida con su progenitor, la defendió de las acusaciones y de ahora en adelante evitaría esconder lo que le sucedía.

Tenía que hablar con su novio y contarle que su padre estaba muy al tanto de su noviazgo. Pero lo haría cuando él regrese de su viaje, no había razón para preocuparlo estando lejos, ya tendría el tiempo. Ahora solo le quedaba concentrarse en preparar la mejor cena para el hombre que sin duda más la ha amado, su papá.

 **Hola. ¿Están ahí? Acá vengo como el perro arrepentido, pero les voy a hacer un resumen… Han sido unas semanas espantosas, para empezar, creo que les había contado que soy maestra; si no, pues ya lo saben y en mi país el mes de noviembre es un mes cargado de trabajo para aquellos que nos dedicamos a la bella labor de educar a la sociedad, desde octubre estamos con mucho trabajo; tenía que colaborar en un festival de canto en inglés, eso significa que había que practicar dos canciones con los niños, una coreografía y otras cosas.**

 **Después de eso las evaluaciones finales, entrega de calificaciones, la despedida con los niños y no saben que mi grupo es muy intenso, por acá hay una que los conoce. (Daniela) Para agregar; mi mamá se enfermó; y cuando la jefa se enferma la casa se pone de cabeza. También tuve algunos problemas existenciales, ustedes saben cosa de hormonas. Después… ¿Qué más? Ya me acordé… Caí en un bloqueo de ideas… No podía escribir, estuve estancada, llevaba dos semanas intentando pasar de la página 30 y nada, hasta ayer… Estoy "home alone" sin interrupciones y saqué adelante este capítulo.**

 **Estoy consciente que no tengo justificación alguna para todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar, creo que más de un mes. Por eso creo que va un poco largo el capítulo. Vamos llegando al climax de la historia, Tomoyo haciendo su berrinche porque las cosas no le salen a como ella desea, Fujitaka actuando de un modo diferente al que hemos visto en el animé y el manga, alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a esa niña. ¿O creen ustedes que aún le hace falta mas escarmiento?**

 **De verdad espero que les guste el capítulo y en serio me disculpen. Espero no caer de nuevo en lo mismo. Gracias por sus reviews, aquellos que como invitados leen y dejan su opinión. Ahora estoy de vagaciones, pondré todo de mi parte para cumplir con la actualización puntual o no dejar tanto tiempo en hiatus.**

 **Los leo luego. Un gran abrazo.**


	30. Chapter 30 Nuevos Compromisos

**Capítulo 29**

 **Nuevos compromisos.**

Era su imaginación o sentía que el tiempo se había congelado en Tomoeda. Después de la discusión que tuvieron con Tomoyo compartió con su padre una amena conversación por dos razones; la primera, lo había extrañado mucho y podía sentir aun la tensión en el ambiente. Después de cenar pasaron a la sala en donde observó atenta las fotografías que Fujitaka había capturado en su expedición.

A la mañana siguiente salió a cumplir con su jornada laboral, al parecer las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo, con un delicioso almuerzo hecho por su padre se fue a la escuela pensando aun en lo que hace algunas horas había acontecido. Se prometió no preocuparse demasiado, ella no era la culpable de lo que ha pasado. Con ese pensamiento llegó a su puesto de trabajo con una gran sonrisa.

 _-Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? –_ Preguntó Syaoran al escuchar el saludo de su novia. – _Hola Syaoran. Estoy bien ¿y tú?, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿No has pasado dificultades?_ – Preguntó Sakura conteniendo la respiración. – _Oye, una pregunta a la vez, te vas a asfixiar. Pero sí, estoy bien. Todo va muy bien afortunadamente. ¿No hay problema que hablemos unos minutos? –_ Indagó el castaño _._

 _-Estamos en el descanso. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado el horario? –_ Sakura caminaba por el patio que la conducía a la cafetería. – _No es eso. Desde que llegué a casa he pasado encerrado en reuniones y entrevistas, casi no he visto la luz del sol._ – Bufó Syaoran con enfado. – _Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Syaoran. Quisiera estar cerca de ti para demostrarte que cuentas conmigo, pero… - Tranquila pequeña, sé que así es. –_ Ella sonrió ante la interrupción de su novio. – _Además, nada más han estado hablando de economía y balances generales, algo que es totalmente irrelevante para mí. –_ Sakura escuchó otro bufido del otro lado de la línea.

- _En este momento puedo apostar que estás con el ceño fruncido amor. Relájate por favor. –_ Syaoran no dijo nada por unos segundos. – ¿ _Syaoran, estás ahí? –_ Preguntó confundida. – _Me has llamado amor, mi pequeña me ha dicho amor._ – _No me di cuenta de eso._ – Sakura trató de esconder un sonrojo. – ¿ _Ya te dije que te amo Sakura Kinomoto? –_ Preguntó el castaño. – _No, no lo has hecho y estoy ansiosa de escucharlo._ – Sakura intentó disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _-Te amo mucho preciosa, no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño y deseo que estos días pasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para estar contigo. –_ Expresó soltando un suspiro Syaoran. – _Lo mismo siento por ti Syaoran, deseo mucho tu presencia aquí. Sabes, todos los niños han preguntado por ti, también te extrañan._

 _-Pronto, pequeña, muy pronto. –_ Exclamó el castaño. – _Y cuéntame como va todo por allá. – Afortunadamente todo está volviendo a la normalidad_ , _el que tiene mucho trabajo es Eriol, está atendiendo a los niños que tuvieron alguna perdida por la tormenta._ – Explicó Sakura. – _Estoy seguro que desea que regrese para ayudarlo._

- _Algo así. –_ Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. – _Otra cosa, papá regresó ayer, me tomó por sorpresa encontrarlo en casa, aunque me dio tanta alegría._

 _-Me alegra mucho que estés acompañada. –_ Contestó Syaoran. – _Preciosa, hablamos en otra oportunidad. Piensa en mi siempre. – Créeme, siempre lo hago. Te amo mucho Syaoran. –_ Contestó Sakura suspirando.

- _Yo también te amo Sakura. Te llamo más tarde. –_ Ambos terminaron la llamada con un deje de tristeza. – Sakura continuo con sus labores con una gran sonrisa. No quería demostrarle cuanta falta le hacía, al parecer no la estaba pasando tan bien y por eso evitó contarle todo lo sucedido en su casa, era una actitud injusta de su parte preocuparlo aun más. A como decidió ayer, se lo haría saber cuando él esté de regreso.

La jornada termino sin mayores contratiempos, Sakura regresó a su hogar acompañada de sus amigos, entre anécdotas y algunas bromas de parte de Eriol quejándose de todo el trabajo que se le había acumulado desde el día anterior, atendiendo a los estudiantes que solicitaban su ayuda. Definitivamente Syaoran hacía mucha falta en esos días.

Se dedicó a trabajar en sus actividades escolares para después preparar la cena, su padre había salido a la universidad para entregar los resultados de sus investigaciones, le tocaba nuevamente consentirlo y con gusto lo haría.

Se fue a dormir y se quedó esperando otra llamada de Syaoran, no quiso interrumpirlo era obvio que estaba muy ocupado y no había encontrado el momento para comunicarse con ella. Ella se encargaría de llamarlo por la mañana.

La paranoia la llevaba a imaginar los peores escenarios y la falta de información estaban jugándole sucio. Tercer día de la semana y no sabía nada de su novio. Esa mañana intentó comunicarse con Syaoran, pero él no contestó su llamada ni sus mensajes, esperaba que todo fuera una mala broma y que su novio regresé el día que le había prometido.

Jueves, penúltimo día de clases de esa semana y no tenía noticias de Syaoran. El día anterior por la noche volvió a fracasar en su intento de hablar con él. No quería preocupar a los demás con sus inseguridades, estaba tratando de concentrarse en explicar a sus estudiantes cuales eran los estados de la materia.

Después de la clase de ciencias naturales todos salieron a la cafetería o a los campos para almorzar, Sakura, como siempre buscaba la compañía de sus amigos, la ausencia de Syaoran la estaba afectando, no sabía nada de él y eso la preocupaba bastante. Estaba intentando ser parte de la conversación, pero a duras penas podía concentrarse, podía hacerse a la idea de no ver a Syaoran por unos días, no sabía como iba a asimilar si su novio le decía que ya no podrían verse.

El tiempo y la distancia podrían afectar su relación, pero por el amor que entre ellos estaba naciendo pondría todo de su parte para que eso no llegase a suceder. Con esa idea en su mente regresaba a su salón para continuar trabajando. No tenía tanto apetito, se disculpó con sus amigos alegando que tenía algunas pruebas que revisar, todo con la excusa de estar un momento a solas para pensar mejor las cosas.

Aún quedaban quince minutos de la hora del almuerzo, prefería estar sola y distraerse en otra cosa. Al instante fue interrumpida por uno de sus estudiantes. – Maestra Kinomoto, hay un señor que está preguntando por usted. ¿Qué le digo? – Sakura dudó, pero al instante respondió. – Hazlo pasar Ryu por favor. – Ella volvió a tomar su postura de trabajo fijando su mirada en una carpeta con papeles.

Supo que el pequeño había salido nuevamente del salón porque escuchó los pequeños pasos alejarse poco a poco; también supuso que la visita estaba frente a ella porque una sombra se posó frente a su trabajo.

-Disculpe. ¿En qué puedo… – Sakura no terminó de formular la pregunta porque un sonriente Syaoran era el visitante que la observaba, rápidamente salió de su escritorio abalanzándose a él con un cálido abrazo.

-Syaoran, mi amor por fin regresaste. – Este la sujetó de la cintura queriendo con ese gesto impregnar en su cuerpo el delicioso aroma a flores que su novia transmitía. – Te prometí que serían unos cuantos días pequeña. – Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Me tenías preocupada. No contestabas mis llamadas, por un momento pensé que no regresarías que tu familia te obligó a quedarte con ellos. – Syaoran detuvo el parloteo de Sakura colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. – Eso jamás preciosa, hice una promesa y la estoy cumpliendo. No dejaré que los intereses de nadie me separen de ti. – Sakura sonrió complacida, contagiada de la sonrisa de su novio.

-No me está gustando del todo este recibimiento pequeña. – Comentó sonriendo de lado. – Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada que lo olvidé. – Sakura volvió a sonrojarse, aunque era uno de alegría, lentamente acercó su rostro al de su novio y ambos sentían que una parte de ellos regresaba a sus cuerpos.

Él, se sentía en casa, le pareció que estuvo una eternidad sin abrazarla, tocar su rostro, sus labios. Separarse de ella fue lo peor que le había pasado en todo el año, daba gracias a los dioses que pudo escaparse de la reunión o de lo contrario se volvería loco escuchando tanta palabrería que a él, no le importaba ni le traía ningún beneficio.

-Ahora sí, bienvenido Syaoran no tienes idea de cómo te extrañé. No contestabas mis llamadas. – Reclamó Sakura haciendo un puchero cuando se separaron. – Lo siento de verdad, las reuniones fueron interminables, pero afortunadamente mi presencia ya no era relevante ahí y pude salir corriendo antes de que madre me pidiera que me quedará un par de días más. – Comentó Syaoran tomando las mejillas infladas de su novia.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Sakura conteniendo nerviosismo. – La verdad muy bien, ¿qué te parece si te invitó a cenar para ponerte al tanto? – Sakura recordó lo que tenía que contarle a Syaoran y aceptó la invitación. – Me parece perfecto, yo también tengo que contarte que estás involucrado en algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Syaoran besando la mejilla de Sakura. – Umm, no, este. Si sigues haciendo eso van a tomarnos por sorpresa. – Exclamó Sakura soltando un pequeño gemido. – De todos modos, diré de que se trata hasta la cena, ya falta poco para continuar con las clases. – Ella besó rápidamente los labios de su novio.

-Tienes razón, no podré contenerme. Regreso en unos minutos, voy a reportarme con Kaho. – Syaoran salió del salón luciendo una complaciente sonrisa que dejó a Sakura volando lentamente en una nube, solamente pudo bajar de ella cuando el sonido de la campana pudo despertarla.

Ahora con ánimo totalmente renovado y con la esperanza de una estable relación avanzó en su jornada laboral, era muy notorio que la presencia de Syaoran la había puesto muy contenta hasta sus estudiantes estaban felices con el regreso del "psicólogo chino" así fue bautizado.

Al termino de la jornada cinco compañeros de trabajo caminaban por la ruta acostumbrada, deteniéndose en el conocido parque Pingüino para despedirse y llegar a sus hogares, con la variante que la pareja de castaños buscaba un lugar en el cual comer algo y conversar tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame. ¿En que estoy involucrado? – Preguntó Syaoran mientras leían el menú en un puesto de comida rápida. – Vaya, que curioso eres. – Contestó Sakura haciendo lo mismo. – ¿Qué van a ordenar? – Preguntó un joven al acercarse a ellos con libreta y lápiz en las manos.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con una orden de papas fritas y una soda bien helada. – Pidió Sakura regresando al chico la tablilla del menú. – Vaya, que buen apetito tienes. – Exclamó Syaoran. – Yo pediré lo mismo que la señorita. – Repitió la acción de Sakura con el joven mesero. – Ahora sí, te escucho Sakura.

-Eres insistente pequeño lobo. Pero es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes, aunque creo que es una anécdota un tanto larga. – Agregó Sakura colocando ambas palmas de sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla y soltando un bufido. – Se trata de mi padre. – Bien, te escucho. – Syaoran le cedió la palabra.

Sakura, con toda la paciencia del mundo narró sin omitir detalle alguno lo que pasó con ella, su padre y su hermana, explicándole que Fujitaka estaba al tanto de su relación con él. – Cuando Tomoyo se fue de la casa intenté explicarle a papá sobre lo nuestro, aunque no quiso escuchar nada, solo me pidió que no le oculte las cosas que me suceden y también que le gustaría conversar contigo. – Terminó de narrar escondiendo el rostro.

-Lamento si no estás de acuerdo con que mi padre lo sepa, pero ya no podía ocultarle esto, no cuando él ya lo sabía porque no me recriminó absolutamente nada, al contrario, me hizo ver que me notaba más sonriente y otros cambios en mí que se deben a tu presencia en mi vida Syaoran. – Sakura guardó silencio esperando la opinión de su novio.

-Bueno, hemos sido expuestos, no queda otra opción más que asumir nuestra responsabilidad en esta situación. – Sakura observó el semblante de Syaoran, estaba molesto sin duda alguna. – Lo lamento, la imprudencia de mi hermana nos ha llevado a esto. – Un momento, no he terminado de hablar señorita. – Interrumpió Syaoran.

-La única responsabilidad que tenemos que asumir es la de hablar con tu padre y saber qué opina él de nuestra relación. – Sakura observó nuevamente el rostro impasible de su novio. – Tu hermana es cosa aparte, obviamente la envidia pudo más que ella y soltó todo el rencor que acumuló en todos estos años. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella? Absolutamente nada, hasta que ella acepte que tiene un problema podrán ayudarla. Mientras tanto, lamento decirte que no quiero acercarme a ella, mucho menos entablar una amistad con ella porque créeme… Por más que ponga de mi parte ella buscará la manera de incomodarnos y de propiciar malos entendidos.

-Está claro que ella intentó poner en tu contra a tu papá al gritarle que ya tienes novio. No quiero ponerte a escoger un bando, pero está claro que sus intensiones siguen sin ser buenas. – Sakura solamente soltó un suspiro. – Eso lo entiendo muy bien Syaoran, ahora que decidió irse de la casa las cosas están más tranquilas, aunque papá no está del todo bien.

-Es obvio pequeña, no le gusta la manera en que tu hermana actúa. Aunque debe de poner las cosas en su lugar y ella tiene que aprender a respetarte. – Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura. – No es momento de ponerse tristes, es mejor que comamos antes de que esto se enfríe.

-No creas que se me olvida que aun no me has contado nada de tus reuniones, es algo que me interesa saber. – Susurró observando su comida. – Tranquila, primero es mejor que comas y luego conversamos sobre eso. ¿Te parece? - La castaña asintió sonriente.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sakura esperaba ansiosa que Syaoran contará lo que había hecho en esos días, aunque le importaba no por ser entrometida, tal como él le había dicho unas semanas atrás; en esa reunión iba a definir muchas cosas con su carrera y vida personal.

-Eso estuvo delicioso. – Exclamó Syaoran limpiando sus labios con una servilleta. – ¿No se te antoja un postre? – Sakura negó moviendo la cabeza. – Así estoy bien, gracias. A menos que esto sea para evadir lo que vayas a decirme no quiero. – Agregó cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Mi hermosa dama no está de buen humor. – Contestó Syaoran manteniendo una gran sonrisa. – Quiero que entiendas que todo está bien. – Sakura relajó un poco el rostro. – Entiendo que eso es parte de tu vida privada y de tu familia, lo único que a mi me interesa saber es si las cosas entre nosotros dos seguirán su rumbo o que es lo que va pasar entre nosotros.

-A menos que ya te estés aburriendo de mi podré alejarme, aunque eso está un poco difícil. – Syaoran movió la silla para estar más cerca de su novia. – Entiende Sakura Kinomoto, no hay poder humano que haga que me aparte de ti. – Tomó una de las manos de Sakura. – Si te hace tan feliz saber lo que pasó en esos aburridos tres días te voy a contar.

-Me hace feliz saber nada más que todo está bien Syaoran, no quiero saber nada más que eso. – Sakura le obsequió una sonrisa sincera. – Pero ahora a mi se me antoja contarte todo así que tendrás que escucharme tal y como yo lo hice. – Ella se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios.

-Bien, a como te conté aquel día las reuniones fueron totalmente aburridas, lo único que me mantenía entretenido era los mensajes de textos que intercambiaba con mi prima, cuando los viejos se enteraron pidieron que todos, sin excepción alguna entregáramos los celulares. La cara de madre era de infarto. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la anécdota.

-Después de eso tuve que emplear muchos métodos para no quedarme dormido, ese día era la entrega del balance general de las empresas que los Li dirigen y otras que el clan controla, algo que a mi no me compete en nada, pero al ser el único varón de la familia Li tenía que estar presente. – El castaño lanzó un sonoro bufido.

-Al día siguiente la reunión se trató de inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas, para fortuna de mis hermanas ellas pueden hacer de sus vidas lo que les plazca, eso sí, no pueden deshonrar el apellido y el clan está en la obligación de velar por el bienestar económico de cada una de ellas. – Syaoran se revolvió el cabello, Sakura apretó su mano para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí con él.

-Mi situación es un poco diferente, si tan solo tuviera un hermano yo podría adjudicar mi puesto a él. Pero eso no va a pasar jamás, debo de asumir el liderazgo del clan al termino del próximo año. – Sakura aun no comprendía lo que Syaoran quería decir. – Dentro de dos años se celebra una gran ceremonia, a pesar de ser grande es casi secreta, solo asisten a ella los miembros del clan y algunos invitados.

-Ese día se supone que me van a nombrar el nuevo líder del Clan, puesto que mi madre asumió ante la muerte repentina de papá. – ¿Y eso es grave? – Preguntó Sakura en voz baja. – Afortunadamente no, madre tenía una carta que jugó a mi favor. – Gracias a la carrera que estudié, esta no tiene nada que ver con la administración de empresas así que a los ojos del consejo no soy apto para asumir el liderazgo del conglomerado.

-Entonces lo que procede es encontrar a un apoderado que se encargue de desempeñar mi labor, eso sí, debo de estar presente en las asambleas generales y cuando sea necesaria mi presencia. Aun así, tendré que estar en la dichosa ceremonia. – Tu madre es una mujer excepcional e inteligente. – Exclamó Sakura muy emocionada.

-Aun me espera una conversación con ella, al salir corriendo de casa me escapé de eso, pero para las fiestas de fin de año estoy seguro que no me voy a poder escapar. – Expresó Syaoran recargando su espalda en la silla. – Le agradezco que me haya liberado de tan gran responsabilidad, pero estoy seguro que estará molesta conmigo.

-¿Y por qué? – Preguntó Sakura. – Porque cuando el viejo mayor preguntó por mi vida personal lo mandé a volar. No voy a permitir que ellos me digan cuando debo de casarme ni mucho menos ellos van a decirme cuando dar un heredero al clan. – La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese último comentario. – Ya veo. Esa debe de ser otra razón por la que tu madre querrá hablar contigo cuando regreses a Hong-Kong. – Sakura pensaba en una manera de ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

-Puede ser, oye hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. – Comentó Syaoran. – Si claro, lo que quieras. – Contestó Sakura dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana más cercana. – Sé que aun faltan un par de meses para las fiestas navideñas, pero me gustaría mucho compartir esta época contigo.

-Estuve hablando con Kaho y debo de quedarme acá para el día de Navidad, pero tengo el permiso de pasar la fiesta de año nuevo con mi familia. – Syaoran tomó las manos de Sakura haciendo que esta lo observará al fin. – ¿Te gustaría ir a Hong-Kong?

-¿Estás hablando en serio, yo en Hong-Kong? ¿Contigo, celebrando año nuevo? – Preguntó Sakura conteniendo mil emociones por dentro. – Sí, ya que tu padre sabe la verdad y estoy dispuesto a sentarme a conversar con él creo que no es mala idea que mi madre ya te conozca. – Comentó Syaoran esperando una respuesta de Sakura. – ¿Qué dices, te gustaría acompañarme?

-Claro que sí. – Contestó una emocionada Sakura. – Pero te confieso que me dará mucha pena cuando llegue el momento de conocer a tu madre y tus hermanas, por lo que me has contado son unas mujeres muy elegantes y yo pues, soy yo. – Sakura, a mí no me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo. Creo que nunca te he manifestado incomodidad por lo que eres.

-Me encantas así. – Syaoran se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su mejilla. – Y estoy seguro que cuando mis hermanas te conozcan se volverán locas por ti. Madre es un poco más reservada, pero te aseguro que vas a agradarle mucho. – Sakura sonrió por el gesto reconfortante de su novio.

-¿Te parece si te llevó a casa? – Preguntó el castaño poniéndose de pie. – ¿Crees que tu padre esté en casa? Quiero aprovechar para saludarlo y si es posible hablar ya con él. – Sakura siguió a Syaoran quien se dirigía al área de caja para pagar la cuenta. – Espera. ¿Vas a hablar con mi padre ya? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, quiero que sepa que lo nuestro va muy en serio. Además, ya no somos unos adolescentes para andar a escondidas. – Explicó Syaoran observándola y sujetando su mano. – También le informaré que nos iremos a Hong-Kong por unos días. – Sakura no pudo evitar sentir nervios, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía una relación tan seria como esta.

Ser presentada ante la familia de su novio sería algo muy grande, había escuchado por boca de él que eran unas mujeres muy elegantes y de muy buena clase social, dejar una buena imagen de ella sería una labor muy difícil, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que esas cuatro mujeres la aceptasen como la pareja de Syaoran.

-No sé si papá esté en casa, estos días está trabajando con su equipo en los descubrimientos de su última expedición. – Explicaba Sakura mientras abría la reja del patio delantero. – Envidio a tu padre, espero algún día tener la oportunidad de ver su trabajo. – Syaoran agregó a la conversación. – Estoy segura que estará encantado de compartir contigo lo que en estos años ha investigado. – La castaña abría la puerta principal dejando pasar primero a su novio.

-Hola, ya llegamos. – Gritó Sakura para saber si alguien más estaba en casa. – Vamos Syaoran, pasemos a la sala. – Buenas tardes a los dos. – Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. – Hola papá, me alegra verte. Mira Syaoran ha regresado. – Sakura se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo, Syaoran se puso de pie al ver al hombre mayor entrar a la sala.

-Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto, es un gran placer verlo nuevamente. ¿Qué tal estuvo su expedición? – Preguntó amablemente Syaoran extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Fujitaka. – Siéntate muchacho, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. – Los tres se acomodaron en la sala. – Esa expedición está dando muchos frutos.

-Hemos descubierto el objetivo por el cual el emperador Napoleón Bonaparte decidió conquistar Siria. Su deseo era el de cerrar a los británicos el camino a la India. Gran Bretaña era la única potencia hostil para Francia y aunque este intento de conquista resultó ser un fracaso, Europa pudo descubrir las maravillas del antiguo Egipto. – Explicó Fujitaka siendo escuchado por ambos castaños.

-Eso es impresionante señor, digo Fujitaka. – Dijo Syaoran y el padre de Sakura sonrió agradecido. – Creo que voy a preparar un poco de té. – Sakura se puso de pie. – ¿Vas a quedarte Syaoran? – El castaño asintió. – Sí, necesito conversar un par de cosas con tu padre. Claro, si usted tiene tiempo. – Este se dirigió al mayor de los tres.

-Ya me imagino de que se trata. Claro que tengo tiempo para eso. – Contestó Fujitaka. – Pero me gustaría que Sakura esté presente. – Agregó Syaoran. – Claro, no tengo ningún problema con esperar. – Concedió el arqueólogo. Mientras los dos hombres conversaban Sakura se refugió en la cocina para tranquilizar los nervios que la estaban invadiendo.

Sus nervios se vieron alterados nuevamente al escuchar decir a Syaoran que quería hablar con su padre, estaba convencida que a partir de esa tarde las cosas irían más en serio. No negaba que es lo que más desea, pero jamás vio venir ese día, ella nunca había tenido un noviazgo tan duradero, es más, jamás en su vida había existido un hombre que se interesara en ella como él lo hacía y eso provocaba en ella un sinfín de emociones; desde la alegría a los nervios, el miedo de no saber que sería de ellos en el futuro, pero en especial el amor hacia él. Estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Rápidamente llevó la bandeja con las tazas para el té y la infusión a la mesa de centro acompañados de unos bocadillos para servirlos. – Yo te ayudo Sakura. – Syaoran se arrodilló a su lado. – Un momento, tu eres el invitado, anda Sakura, siéntate. Yo haré el resto. – Fujitaka con su permanente sonrisa terminó con el acostumbrado ritual del té.

-Señor Fujitaka quiero que sepa que uno de los motivos de mi visita en esta tarde es em primer lugar ofrecer una disculpa a nuestro atrevimiento de empezar una relación con su hija sin haber comentado nada a su persona. – Syaoran buscó la mano de Sakura para darse más ánimo siendo observado por el padre de esta. – Estábamos buscando el momento y yo tuve que ausentarme por unos días y pasó lo que no queríamos.

-Así es, me enteré de una manera que no esperé. – Reconoció el mayor de los Kinomoto. – De verdad lamento eso, vengo de una familia muy tradicionalista y por eso estoy aquí, además de pedir una disculpa quiero hacerle saber de modo oficial que estoy saliendo con su hija. – Syaoran guardó silencio por unos segundos observando la mano que sostenía de Sakura.

-Y quiero decirle que las cosas con ella van muy en serio, es una mujer muy valiosa, permítame felicitarlo por la extraordinaria labor que ha hecho al criarla con los valores más importantes en la vida de toda persona, de nuevo perdone mi falta de respeto, pero quiero decirle que a Sakura la quiero mucho y espero nos conceda la autorización para seguir con nuestra relación. – Syaoran tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego observó a su suegro.

-Y quiero decirle que lucharé con cualquiera si nos prohíben estar juntos. – Syaoran se sorprendió al ver el gesto paternal que Fujitaka le dirigía a él. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? – Preguntó manteniendo el mismo semblante. – No, aún hay un par de cosas, pero primero me gustaría escuchar su opinión. – Syaoran expuso y Sakura observaba a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida.

La experiencia le dictaba a Sakura que no era el momento de opinar nada del tema, aunque tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle a su padre que amaba a Syaoran tanto o igual que él y no dejaría que le arrebataran aquello que había encontrado. De un momento a otro sintió que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien, su padre no decía nada y ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

-Voy a repetir lo que le dije a Sakura en su momento. – Fujitaka bebió un poco de su té ante la expectante mirada de los dos jóvenes. – No me sorprendió para nada la noticia de que mi hija tiene novio, lo que no me agradó fue enterarme por terceras personas, aunque eso era algo que yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué padre no se va a dar cuenta de que su hija sonríe cada día más? – Sakura sonrió ante las declaraciones de su padre. – ¿Qué padre sería si no me entero de que ella se esfuerza cada día por ser una mejor mujer? Desde que llegaste a este país pude ver muchos cambios en ella. Estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has significado y significas en su vida. – Sakura trataba de contener la emoción y saltar a abrazar a su padre.

-Simplemente no puedo oponerme a que mi pequeña sea una mujer feliz contigo. – Fujitaka sonrió a ambos. – Hay algo que quiero pedirte de hombre a hombre. – El semblante de los Sakura y Syaoran pasó de la alegría al de tensión. – Ustedes dos son adultos y capaces de reconocer muchas cosas, por eso le pido amablemente que cuando vea que la relación con mi hija no da para más, sea muy valiente y le haga ver eso a ella. Estoy segura que Sakura entenderá, tendrá días difíciles, pero sabrá superarlo.

-Entiendo muy bien su punto señor, espero y vamos a trabajar en eso para que nunca llegue ese día. – Respondió Syaoran. – Me alegra mucho saber eso, porque si llego a enterarme que le hace daño lo voy a buscar en donde sea y ponerlo en el lugar que se merece. – Agregó Fujitaka sonriendo a Syaoran dejando a la pareja más que confundida por su expresión.

-Me agrada mucho saber que ahora tendré un hijo, siempre quise tener un varón más en la familia, pero lamentablemente Nadeishko se fue antes y eso no fue posible. – Comentó Fujitaka con semblante nostálgico. – Gracias papá por esta oportunidad que le estás dando a Syaoran de formar parte de la familia. – Y usted señorita, también le pido que sea responsable y sobre todo actué con madurez. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír y levantarse para abrazar a su papá. – Cuenta con ello papá.

-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría informarle Fujitaka. – Syaoran interrumpió el momento de Sakura y su padre. – Claro. Te escucho. – Respondió el arqueólogo acomodándose en su lugar, esta vez Sakura se quedó a su lado. – Para las fiestas de año nuevo se me ha concedido la licencia para estar en mi país natal y quiero aprovechar esa oportunidad para llevar a Sakura y presentarla a mi familia como mi novia. – El castaño soltó la información de un solo golpe.

-¿Me estás diciendo que después de Navidad piensas irte con mi hija fuera del país? – Preguntó un serio Fujitaka. Syaoran estaba sorprendido de ver que este hombre a pesar de todas las cosas que estaba conociendo hasta ese momento no borraba su semblante apacible. – Si señor. A como le comenté antes, somos una familia llena de tradiciones y me quiero que Sakura sea parte de mi familia así como usted me recibe en la suya.

-Papá, deseo mucho acompañar a Syaoran a ese viaje, sé que comprendes esta situación, así como aceptaste nuestro noviazgo. Iré con él para conocer a su familia y espero aceptes eso. – Sakura se mordió el labio, ese era su momento de intervenir y hacerle ver a su padre que si él no aprobaba ese viaje igual lo haría. No le estaba pidiendo permiso solo le estaba informando que saldría de viaje con su novio.

 **Hola de nuevo. Heme aquí tratando de retomar la regularidad con la que publicaba. Y quise dejar hasta esa parte el capítulo. ¿Qué creen ustedes? Fujitaka acaba de correr a Tomoyo de la casa. ¿aceptara que su pequeña se vaya de viaje con Syaoran? Un nunca sabe como están los ánimos de nuestros padres cuando salimos con este tipo de noticias o metidas de patas a como solemos decir por acá.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con sus palabras de ánimo y de comprensión. Les juro que jamás pensé que esta historia pudiera alcanzar 131 reviews, 38 favs y 50 follows… Me siento alagada en verdad.**

 **Los leo más tarde con sus comentarios y todo aquello que les cause el capítulo. Como siempre va dedicado a quienes dejan su review después de leer. Nos leemos la próxima semana… Aunque ya no sé la fecha exacta… Esto de estar de vacaciones me deja así. XD**


	31. Chapter 31Una historia de amor

**Capítulo 30**

 **Una historia de amor.**

Sakura solo deseaba no haber cometido un error al haber hablado. Ahora estaba frente a su novio y con su padre al lado, esperando que este último aceptara que su hija ya no era una pequeña, era una mujer que estaba comportándose como tal, tomando decisiones que afectarían su futuro, esperaba que de manera positiva, eso deseaba ella. Solo rogaba a los dioses que las cosas le salieran bien.

-Podría decir que nosotros también somos muy tradicionalistas para esas fechas, siempre hemos preparado la cena entre nosotros tres, visitábamos el templo para dar gracias por el año viejo y pedir por un año nuevo lleno de éxitos y prosperidad. – Fujitaka lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. – Estoy seguro que usted está al tanto de la molesta situación que estamos viviendo con Tomoyo. Lamento que mi hija les esté causando algunos problemas.

-Señor, usted no tiene por que pedir disculpas. – Interrumpió Syaoran. – En todo caso es mi deseo hacerlo y también pedirte algo más. – El profesor retomó la conversación. – Con los resultados de nuestra expedición tenemos que regresar dentro de tres meses, exactamente después de las fiestas de fin de año. Estaré muy ocupado preparando todo lo que respecta a ese tema y estaré fuera de casa para esas fiestas.

-Temía dejar a Sakura sola en casa, pero ahora que sé que la quieres y respetas mucho, te pido que cuides muy bien de ella en ese viaje. – Sakura observó a su padre, este reflejaba muchas emociones, vergüenza, nostalgia, agradecimiento y tristeza. – No quiero sonar exagerado, pero espera que sepa que le estoy confiando una parte de mí, algo muy especial, es el recuerdo de mi difunta esposa. Si tan solo hubiera conocido a Nadeishko, ahí le aseguro que entendería porque Sakura es lo más valioso que tengo. – Explicó Fujitaka con seguridad.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que usted me quiere decir, Sakura es una mujer muy bella, por no decir que es la más bella de todas y no me refiero al aspecto físico, todo en ella es digno de admirar, estoy seguro que ella posee las cualidades de su madre y de usted también. – Habló Syaoran, y solo observaba con devoción a Sakura, esta al escuchar que ambos hablaban nada más de ella no pudo evitar que de nuevo el tono carmesí se hiciera notable en sus mejillas.

Pero analizando bien la situación su padre estaba aceptando de buen modo su relación con Syaoran, no podía estar más agradecida con él, por ser tan bondadoso y comprensivo. Su corazón se llenaba de mucho regocijo en ese momento, estaba con los dos hombres más importante en su vida, no podía pedir nada más, lo tenía todo.

Ella se aferraba al brazo de su padre, sentía ese calor que solo él podría brindarle mientras él y Syaoran seguían conversando, esta vez de historia y arqueología, además de los peligros que tuvo que atravesar en un par de sus expediciones para conseguir algún artefacto valioso para los nativos de las selvas o desiertos que había visitado. Ella, amablemente y sin interrumpir la conversación se escabulló para servirles más té y ponerse a preparar la cena.

Syaoran no se percató de cuanto tiempo estuvo conversando con el mayor de los Kinomoto, solo se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no estaba con ellos, pero les había llevado más té y otra porción de bocadillos, hasta se atrevió a preguntarle a su suegro como hacía para tener algún postre de reserva en su casa. Más adelante el padre de su castaña bajó a la biblioteca y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con grandes libros que mostraban desde fotografías de grandes pirámides egipcias, tumbas de faraones y la información histórica de cada una de ellas.

Él, simplemente estaba hipnotizado por las anécdotas que escuchaba de boca de aquel hombre, pero viendo las imágenes se sentía embobado, definitivamente tendría que hacer un viaje de esos en el futuro. Recobró la noción del tiempo cuando Sakura hizo aparición nuevamente, llevaba un sencillo vestido color azul marino que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, cubierta por un tierno mandil rosa para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Papá, Syaoran, la cena está lista. ¿Por qué no van a lavarse las manos? Han estado jugando con papeles viejos y sucios. – Dijo ella a modo de juego. Ambos hombres obedecieron y Syaoran fue guiado hasta el baño de invitados por Fujitaka. – Te recuerdo Sakura que estamos hablando de historia. – Su padre le siguió el juego.

En el transcurso de la cena fue el turno de Syaoran para dar a conocer un poco de su vida y la de su familia, Fujitaka sintió empatía por él al enterarse de que desde joven había perdido a su padre, ahora entendía una parte de la conexión de su hija con él, compartían la partida de uno de los seres que les dio la vida. Syaoran sentía que además de estar abusando de la hospitalidad estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su novia y su padre, por eso decidió ayudar a limpiar la mesa y asear la cocina, para luego regresar a su apartamento, aun tenía que prepararse para regresar a trabajar.

Fujitaka se disculpó con ambos castaños alegando que debía buscar un documento muy importante en su despacho, pero pidió que le hicieran saber cuándo Syaoran se fuera para despedirse en persona. Estos siguieron con su labor aprovechando que estaban solos se regalaban cortos besos y se lanzaban gotas de agua. Cuando terminaron estaban algo empapados, eso no les importó en lo más mínimo pues estaban compartiendo momentos en los cuales se conocían cada vez más.

-Creo que he abusado de la hospitalidad de ustedes. Ya es hora de irme. – Pronunció Syaoran rompiendo el cómodo silencio en que estaban, se habían sentado a descansar en el sillón más grande de la sala, ella apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas del castaño y este acariciaba la sedosa cabellera. – Tu no abusas Syaoran. – Contestó ella dejando salir un puchero.

-Aun así, no puedo abusar. Tu padre saldría en cualquier momento y no quiero que piense mal de ti. – Agregó Syaoran. – En ese caso llamaré a papá, recuerda que pidió saber cuando decidieras irte. – Sakura se levantó de un salto para ir a llamar a su padre. Syaoran sintió una sensación agradable recorrer en su interior. Si las cosas seguían ese rumbo tenía un gran plan en mente. Tal vez en seis meses o en un año podría pedirle a Sakura que se mudará con él.

Un lugar para ellos dos, en el cual pudieran construir los mejores recuerdos y amarse. ¿Matrimonio? No le gustaba esa palabra, el amaba a Sakura con anillo o sin anillo, a pesar de su herencia el deseaba que una mujer lo amará sin el interés de un apellido de por medio y lo que miraba en el alma de su castaña le hacía creer que a ella no le importaban esas cosas. Aceptaría su cargo en el consejo, pero a cambio de eso pediría, no exigiría que no se le involucrará ni a él ni a su mujer en las locuras que los Li y todo el clan tenían que hacer.

Sí, eso haría, iba a desvincularse del clan y con eso también a Sakura, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda con tantas normas y ceremonias que a él le habían sido impuestas. Estaba decidido, elaboraría un buen plan y con su esmeralda a su lado haría lo que estuviera al alcance de ambos para tener momentos de felicidad. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que pronto vio como su novia y el señor Kinomoto se acercaban a él, se puso de pie para agradecer a ambos por las atenciones.

-Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes esta tarde y agradezco enormemente los honores que me ha concedido Fujitaka. – Contestó Syaoran haciendo una marcada reverencia que fue respondida por el hombre mayor. – No tienes nada que agradecer muchacho, sabes que eres bienvenido cuando desees, esta también es tu casa. – Cuando este se encaminaba a la puerta detrás de Sakura la voz de su padre los detuvo.

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas. – De un folio largo desenvolvió un viejo papel, muy viejo para ser honestos Syaoran no sabía de qué se trataba hasta Fujitaka volvió a hablar. – Es El Homo yuanmounensis, fósil de hombre mono descubierto en Yuanmou, provincia de Yunnan, en el suroeste de China, se remonta a 1.700 mil años atrás y es el más primitivo de los homínidos conocidos en el territorio chino. Vivió cerca de Beijing hace más de 600 mil años. – Syaoran admiraba sorprendido el antiguo documento que su suegro le extendía a él. – Esto pertenece a tu nación, me gustaría que alguien como tú lo conserve.

Syaoran no sabía que decir todavía, ese gesto decía demasiado del hombre que estaba frente a él. Estaban hablando de algo que había existido miles de años atrás y ahora se lo obsequiaban a él, sin merecerlo claramente. – Pero, yo señor, Fujitaka, no se que decir, estoy sin palabras. ¿No cree que usted lo ha conservado mejor en estos años? – Fujitaka sonrió, el comentario le causo gracia. – Ciertamente había estado en una caja por más de 10 años, ya no tenía espacio en mi despacho para esto. Y no lo estoy despreciando, pero estoy seguro que sabrás darle el lugar que merece. – El padre de la castaña volvió a extender el folio esta vez Syaoran lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Además, en la universidad tenemos un pequeño museo con algunas de las reliquias que hemos descubierto y otras han pasado a manos de sus dueños, estoy haciendo lo mismo con este. – Agregó el arqueólogo. – Muchas gracias Fujitaka, le prometo que cuidaré de él, agradezco mucho este gesto. – Syaoran volvió a ofrecer otra reverencia. – Espero me reciba algún día en su universidad. – El hombre mayor volvió a sonreír. – Cuenta con ello muchacho, bueno, yo regreso a mi trabajo, ustedes deben de despedirse. Buenas noches. – Dentro de poco bajaré con tu té papá. – Hasta ese momento Sakura volvió a hablar, emocionada nuevamente por el gesto de su padre.

-No puedo creer todo lo que hemos vivido el día de hoy. – Sakura comentaba observándolo ya en la reja de la puerta delantera. – Así es, jamás pensé que serían tantas cosas. Tu padre es un buen hombre, siéntete orgullosa de él. – El castaño se acercó a su novia que estaba un escalón arriba de él y la abrazó por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su pecho. – Tan buen hombre como uno que conozco. – ¿Quién es ese tipo? No merece tu admiración a ese punto. – Sakura río y con su dedo índice empujó su frente. – Eres un tonto. ¿Sigues sin saber quién es? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Necesito que me des algunas pistas.

-Bueno, trataré de hacerle honores. Es un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, como el delicioso chocolate, sus ojos, de un hipnotizante color ámbar, de complexión atlética sin rayar en la exageración. – Expuso Sakura con su dedo índice en el mentón. – Vaya, parece ser un buen tipo, estoy poniéndome más celoso ahora. – Comentó Syaoran disimulando enojo. – Espera, que aun no llego a la mejor parte. – Sakura siguió con su juego.

-Es el hombre más atento y cariñoso que he podido conocer, además de tierno, amoroso y cada día tiene algo nuevo que enseñarme. ¿Quieres saber lo más importante de él? – Preguntó Sakura para dar su golpe final. – Por favor, estoy esperando la estocada final. – Contestó y Sakura lo abrazó impregnándose con su olor. – Lo más importante de ese chico, lo que lo hace más especial… Es que él me ama y yo te amo como nunca concebí amar Syaoran. Te amo y me haces inmensamente feliz cada día.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, siempre era una experiencia nueva, el frío de la noche era imperceptible para ellos dos con ese gesto. – Me encanta este vestido. – Dijo cuando sus labios se separaron apenas unos centímetros acariciando la cintura de su novia. – Puedo asegurar que soy el más afortunado en esta vida, tenerte a ti, así es lo mejor que podría pasarme, te amo Sakura Kinomoto y estoy ansioso de tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos.

-Yo también Syaoran, eso es lo que más deseo. – Contestó ella colocando una mano en la mejilla de su novio. – Ahora sí debo de irme, aunque sabes que no quiero. – Syaoran volvió a besarla, repartía besos en todo su rostro mientras decía una palabra de cariño entre besos. – El que muchas veces se despide es porque no tiene ganas de irse. – Respondió Sakura riendo por los besos que recibía.

-Mejor me voy antes de que tu padre salga preguntando por su té. – Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura dejando un tierno beso en ella. – Paso por ti mañana, espéreme por favor. – Agregó Syaoran al momento de salir hacia la calle, Sakura, se llevó la mano que fue besada a su pecho y agitó la otra para despedirse de él.

Cada vez que tenían que separarse la embargaba una sensación de abandono, no le gustaba separarse de él, pero tampoco quería convertirse en una novia empalagosa, de esas que no se despegan de su pareja, además, llegaría el día en que Syaoran partiría a algún otro lugar para seguir con sus estudios y asumir su lugar en el clan. No iba a pensar en eso todavía, aun le quedaba una temporada con él.

Entró a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina para llevar a su padre el té que le había ofrecido momentos atrás. Lo encontró bastante concentrado leyendo sobre una pila de libros. Esta dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo por detrás. Agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella en esa tarde.

-Muchas gracias papá, prometo que no voy a decepcionarte. – Dejó de abrazarlo y le acercó una taza de té. – No hija, no es a mí a quien no debes de decepcionar, yo ya estoy todo lo orgulloso que puedo estar de ti. A quien no debes de fallarle es a ti misma, recuerda eso siempre, todos los días, especialmente cuando estés en un lugar nuevo. – Sakura no entendía completamente lo que su padre le decía, pero agradecida por sus palabras sonrió.

-No lo olvidaré papá. Estaré en mi cuarto, tengo algunos papeles que revisar y programar la clase de estos días. – Sakura se acercó de nuevo dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. – Ve tranquila hija yo estaré bien. – Contestó el arqueólogo.

Sakura subió a su habitación para cumplir con los deberes que le quedaban después de la escuela, no quería atrasarse en nada. Un par de horas más tarde ella ya se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, había sido un día muy positivo, recordó que debía levantarse un poco más temprano porque recordó que Syaoran pasaría por ella.

Cuando Syaoran llegó al complejo de apartamentos en el que habitaba su amigo y colega lo estaba esperando. Como tenía días de no verlo quiso conversar un rato con él y tal vez recibía un buen consejo del cuatro ojos.

-Dichosos los ojos que tienen el honor de verte mi estimado doctor Li. – Soltó el chico de lentes. – En tu caso el honor es el doble por tus cuatro ojos. – Syaoran contestó en modo de burla. – Vaya, esto es un milagro, el gran Syaoran Li me sigue el juego. ¿acaso eres un clon? – El castaño se dejó caer en el sofá. – Solo estoy de buen humor, además, tenía días sin verte.

-Tienes razón, más de una semana sin verte, estoy seguro que me extrañaste a montones. – Contestó Eriol muy sonriente. – ¿Qué tal te fue con tu familia? – Syaoran se revolvió el cabello siempre viendo al techo. – Algo cansado, pero creo que fueron días productivos. Pero eso es irrelevante.

-¿Irrelevante? – Preguntó Eriol. – ¿Qué va a pasar con tu próximo ascenso como líder del clan? – Bueno, de eso quiero contarte lo que sucedió. – Contestó el castaño, se sentó para observar a su amigo que estaba hablándole desde la cocina y suspiro. – Si seré líder del clan, pero no voy a dirigir las empresas del conglomerado. – Syaoran comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido tal y como hizo con Sakura, Eriol no estaba tan asombrado como lo hacía su novia cuando le contó todo.

-Vaya, tu madre te ha librado de una gran responsabilidad, tiene gran poder para influir sobre todos esos viejos locos. – Comentó Eriol cuando Syaoran terminó de narrarle lo sucedido. – Al parecer las cosas están mejorando con esos viejos, por fin están entendiendo que son nuevos tiempos. – Contestó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque eso no me preocupa, tengo otro plan en mente.

-Anda cuéntame. – Lo instó Eriol sentándose frente a él. – Quiero que dentro de unos meses Sakura se venga a vivir conmigo. – ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Definitivamente es un gran paso hombre. ¿Cómo harás con su padre? – Preguntó Eriol a Syaoran. – Aun no te he contado, estuve toda la tarde en casa de los Kinomoto, hablé con él y pedí su autorización para andar con su hija, no es algo que necesite, pero quise hacerlo parte de todo esto. – Contó a medias el castaño.

-La pequeña Sakura ya dejó de ser eso. – Exclamó Eriol sonriendo. – Sí, también voy a llevarla para que mi madre la conozca, a partir de esa fecha voy a trabajar en buscar un lugar para los dos, no importa donde sea. Planeo pedir al consejo que no intervenga en la vida de Sakura, todo eso a cambio de asumir mi rol como tal. – Terminó de explicar Syaoran.

-Eso si que es interesante. Vas muy en serio con todo esto. – Eriol sonrió. – ¿Qué crees, aceptará Sakura? – Syaoran suspiró. – No lo sé, trabajaremos con esto los meses que me restan aquí. Y también espero que el consejo acepte mi propuesta. ¿Cómo ves mi plan? – Preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

-Hermano, solo puedo desearte lo mejor, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza y en especial que nuestra querida Sakura conociera el amor y que mejor que contigo. – Eriol se puso de pie frente a Syaoran. – Lo que si te advierto es algo, ella es como una hermanita para mí, hazla sufrir y te buscaré para darte una paliza. – Los dos psicólogos cerraron el trato con un silencioso abrazo. – Eso no va a pasar, haré todo lo posible.

Después de esa conversación cada uno se fue a su habitación para continuar con sus deberes, en el caso de Syaoran arreglar su abandonado cuarto y ponerse al día con los nuevos casos que se acumularon con la reciente tormenta en Tomoeda. Pasada las diez de la noche se fue a dormir, recordando que debía de pasar por su novia a la mañana siguiente.

Después de haber pedido la autorización de su oficial suegro, Syaoran empezó a la mañana siguiente de manera diferente, decidió sacar el auto de la cochera y fue a la casa de su novia para esperarla y llegar juntos a la escuela. Sakura aun no podía creerlo, recordaba que él solamente usaba el auto en casos de emergencia, cuando le preguntó que sucedía este alegó que a partir de ese día pasaría por ella.

Sakura se sentía un poco cohibida, llegar a la escuela con Syaoran en un auto significaba decirle a todo el mundo que ellos tenían algo, no le importaba que lo supieran no quería causar malos entendidos para ninguno de los dos, el gremio magisterial podría ser complicado en algunas ocasiones.

Syaoran la animó para que disfrutara del momento, muchas personas estaban al tanto, que importaba si lo hacían oficial. Ambos acordaron evitar las muestras de afecto en la escuela, no querían alarmar a los niños. Para sorpresa de ella más que de él los que los vieron bajar del auto no dijeron absolutamente nada, fueron saludando a todos con total familiaridad y al llegar a su salón dieron inicio al habitual día de clases.

Cuando los dos castaños se reunieron para almorzar con sus amigos decidieron contarles a ellos que ya podían hacer oficial su noviazgo. La noticia fue aplaudida por sus amigas quienes les hicieron ver que todo el mundo sabía que algo se andaban ellos dos, alegando la acostumbrada distracción que ellos dos padecían los hacía desconectarse de todo.

Los días fueron transcurriendo con total tranquilidad en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Los días cálidos quedaron atrás para dar paso a las primeras heladas del año, el mes de noviembre cada vez avanzaba con más rapidez. Los árboles de cerezo totalmente desnudos anunciaban que todos debían de abrigarse para evitar los virus que venían con los fuertes vientos.

En la casa de Sakura se respiraba un ambiente intranquilo, no tenían noticias de Tomoyo, sabían que esta aun trabajaba en la casa de modas, con ayuda de Rika y Chiharu Sakura pudo obtener esa noticia que alegró un poco a su padre, ella hacía todo lo posible para mantenerlo distraído, le proponía salir a caminar, cocinar algún postre nuevo, ver películas, ella haría lo que fuera para que su padre estuviera bien, incluso buscar ella misma a su hermana.

Syaoran y Eriol informaban al decano de su avance con su investigación, asegurando una buena calificación para el final de su doctorado. Mientras tanto, el castaño se ponía en contacto con colegas en China y Japón para darse a conocer, quería asegurar un puesto de trabajo en cualquiera de los dos países, así tendría un lugar donde ofrecerle a Sakura vivir con él. También estaba viendo algunas escuelas en las cuales su novia podría aplicar si ella aceptaba vivir con él.

Los Li tenían ejecutaban proyectos en los cuales donaban considerables cantidades de dinero a muchas escuelas, hospitales y centros infantiles su novia podría entrar a trabajar en cualquiera de esos lugares con una carta de recomendación firmada por cualquier miembro del Clan, ella era capaz de enfrentar cualquier reto no tendría que abogar tanto por ella, su experiencia era su mejor carta de recomendación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban recibiendo el mes de diciembre. En la primaria Tomoeda todos se estaban preparando para la Navidad, tenían tres semanas más de clases, el 22 de diciembre era el último día de clases puesto que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños del Emperador. En todas las escuelas tenían feriado desde el 22 de diciembre al 2 de enero del año siguiente. Syaoran y Eriol pasarían Navidad en Tomoeda y para año nuevo podrían visitar a sus familiares en sus países de origen.

Era una tarde de viernes, Sakura estaba en el apartamento de Syaoran, Eriol los había dejado solos alegando que tenía que comprar la despensa de la próxima semana. Estaban viendo una película, que al cabo de un rato la castaña le había perdido el hilo. Estaba pensando en que hacer para la cena de Navidad. Sabía que Eriol y Syaoran pasarían solos, quería también involucrarlos a ellos.

-Oye, Syaoran. – Ella lo llamó, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y una manta les daba abrigo. – Dime. – Contestó él aun con la mirada clavada en la televisión. – ¿Qué van a hacer tu y Eriol para la cena de Noche Buena? – Preguntó Sakura acariciando el pecho de su novio. – Umm, no lo sé todavía, me imagino que Eriol va a sugerir algo sencillo para cocinar. – Contestó vagamente el castaño.

-¿Qué te parece si los dos van a cenar a casa con papá y conmigo? – Ofreció Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. Syaoran por fin prestó atención a su novia acomodándose en el sofá para contestarle. – No lo sé, tendríamos que preguntarle a Eriol. ¿Tu padre aceptará nuestra presencia?

-Claro que sí. – Ella saltó y se puso de rodillas en el sofá. – Van a estar solos, papá y yo igual, es obvio que Tomoyo está bien sin nosotros. – Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse triste, Syaoran tomó su rostro y se acercó lo más que pudo. – Si es así, pues no creo que Eriol vaya a negarse.

Con gran emoción Sakura se abrazó a él provocando que Syaoran cayera de espaldas en el sofá con ella encima. Aprovechó para besarlo, le hacía muy feliz saber que compartirían la cena de Noche Buena juntos. – Pero te propongo algo. – Dijo el castaño cuando se separaron. – Nosotros también vamos a ayudar con la cena y el día de Navidad tú y yo saldremos a celebrar.

-¿Celebrar? – Preguntó Sakura con emoción. – Nuestra primera Navidad juntos pequeña. – Respondió acariciando su rostro. – Esta fecha en definitiva será única, nunca hemos pasado Navidad con nadie más, nuestra familia se redujo a tres personas nada más desde hace algunos años. – Un deje de melancolía se posó en el rostro de Sakura.

-Vamos a tratar de que eso no vuelva a pasar. – Syaoran tomó su rostro con ambas manos. – Además, conocerás a mi familia, con ellos una cena de Navidad o de año nuevo nunca ha sido en silencio ni nada que se le parezca, habrán muchas personas; mis hermanas con sus hijos y sus esposos, los invitados especiales de mi madre y algunos familiares hacen de esos eventos todo un gran acontecimiento. – Explicó el castaño trayendo a su memoria las últimas celebraciones que en ocasiones le dejaron un amargo sabor de boca.

-¿Tantas personas? Deben de tener una casa enorme. – Sakura empezó a tener curiosidad y quiso saber más de la familia de su novio. – Algo así podría decirse, yo tengo mi apartamento para escapar de vez en cuando de ellos, así que ahí estaremos esos días, para que nadie se atreva a molestar. – Syaoran propuso con el ceño fruncido. – Puedo imaginar que al menos serán entre veinte personas, máximo treinta.

Al escuchar el estimado que Syaoran mencionó Sakura comenzó a sentirse abrumada, nunca antes había estado entre tanta gente, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención bajo ninguna circunstancia incluso cuando era su cumpleaños ella prefería pasar desapercibida, llegando a argumentar que estaba indispuesta en esos días. Esta vez no iba a actuar como una adolescente, además, iba a conocer a la familia de su novio y pondría todo de su parte para que la aceptaran.

Dejaría a un lado la paranoia y el deseo de encerrarse en una burbuja que hace algunos meses había dejado atrás.

Después de un rato en silencio y profunda meditación con respecto al encuentro con esas personas totalmente desconocidas decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa. Syaoran se ofreció a llevarla, ya era un poco tarde y no iba a dejar que caminara sola por las calles, tuvo que obligarla a subirse al coche, era una batalla cuando los dos se ponían en esa actitud, aunque en algún momento ella terminaba cediendo cuando este se lo pedía con muchos besos de recompensa.

-A papá le va a encantar la idea de que ustedes compartan esa noche con nosotros, espero encontrarlo para platicar con él y planear la cena. – Platicaba Sakura y Syaoran sonreía con complicidad. – Espero que podamos igualar el nivel de tu padre. – Sonrió nervioso.

-Claro que lo harán, mi padre es un excelente maestro, es obvio que no están a su nivel, pero él podrá transmitirles un poco de su sabiduría culinaria. – Sakura no pudo evitar burlarse un poco. – Vaya, al parecer aun no he podido convencerte de que sé cocinar. – Dijo Syaoran estacionando su auto frente a la casa de la castaña, esta no pudo evitar seguir riendo. – Lo siento, es solo que no pude evitarlo, no conozco a ningún hombre que cocine mejor que mi padre.

-Yo tengo una duda. – Syaoran se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de su novia, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la atrajo por la cintura. – ¿Acaso nos llevaremos a tu padre cuando por fin aceptes irte a vivir conmigo? – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de su novio. – ¿Vivir juntos, con mi padre? – Syaoran sonrió, tenía a Sakura donde deseaba.

-¿Acaso crees que todo el tiempo estaremos así, viajando para visitarte siempre que pueda? – Syaoran se acercó y besó el cuello de su novia, inhalando el floral aroma que este tenía. – Este, yo, bueno. No había pensado en eso. – Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia. – Pues, piénsalo. – En cada palabra el castaño dejaba un beso en distintas partes del cuello.

-Hablando en serio Sakura. – Este dejó de besarla y fijo su atención en su rostro sonrojado. – En el futuro quiero vivir contigo, que tengamos un lugar que sea de los dos, donde tengamos la libertad de hacer lo que se nos antoje sin necesidad de preocuparnos por la hora, que uno de los dos tenga que despedirse.

Sakura no dejó de admirar los ámbares ojos de Syaoran, este hablaba en serio, tanto que ella deseo que esa idea se materializara pronto. – De verdad que no me había puesto a pensar en eso, me he enfocado en vivir el día a día de nuestra relación que me olvidé del futuro y tampoco imaginé que tú ya piensas en nuestra vida juntos.

-¿Acaso no te gustaría que viviéramos juntos? – Peguntó Syaoran sonriendo, un gesto que alcanzaba a calmar los nervios de Sakura. – Claro que sí, eso es lo que más deseo, creo que te he demostrado cuanta falta me haces cuando no estás cerca. Cada noche deseo que estés conmigo, me resulta difícil separarme de ti y eso me da miedo. – Confesó la castaña con un brillo en los ojos, estaba abriendo su corazón nuevamente.

-Tengo miedo que un día tengas que regresar a tu país y ya no regreses, no quiero que eso pase. – Syaoran la tomó en sus brazos, colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. – Sabes que eso va a pasar, cuando termine este proyecto regreso a mi universidad y buscaré alguna oferta de trabajo, aunque quiero saber si estás dispuesta a dejar la comodidad de tu hogar para irte conmigo.

Sakura inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para observarlo, cuando iba a hablar Syaoran colocó un dedo en sus labios. – No me des una respuesta ahorita, solo escucha mi propuesta y analízala. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar tu hogar para irte conmigo a Hong-Kong o cualquier otro lugar del continente? También estoy buscando ofertas acá en Japón, más cerca de tus seres queridos.

Sakura contemplaba a Syaoran. ¿Irse con él fuera de Japón? Jamás lo había pensado, ella sabía que los meses en Tomoeda para él estaban contados, cinco como máximo, pero nunca había analizado la posibilidad de dejar su hogar y a su padre, él se quedaría solo, Tomoyo los había abandonado y ahora lo haría ella.

Por otro lado, estaba dejar ir su felicidad, Syaoran era su persona especial, ese hombre que con cada gesto la hacía sentir la mujer más plena de todo el mundo, el apoyo moral que él le ha brindado en esos meses nunca antes nadie se lo había brindado. Tenía mucho que analizar o tal vez no tanto.

-Bien, ahora entra. Y ya sabes, espero tu respuesta, solo no tardes tanto, no quisiera irme de aquí y no saber que decides. – Syaoran juntó los labios con los de su novia en un cálido beso que le transmitía seguridad a una descolocada Sakura. – Te amo mucho Syaoran. – Contestó ella cuando se separaron y decidió abrazarlo fuertemente. – Yo también te amo preciosa. – Ella salió del auto y terminó por despedirse con la mano para después verlo arrancar y abandonar su estancia.

-Entró a la casa y dejó caer su bolso en algún lugar de la sala, su padre salió del estudio a recibirla. – Que bueno que llegas Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó porque la observó con un semblante extraño. La aludida no se había percatado de que su padre le estaba hablando. – Disculpa papá, ¿decías algo? – Sonrió apenada por su distracción.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura, has tenido algún problema? – Preguntó atentamente el señor Kinomoto. – No papá, no es nada malo. Es solo que tengo que poner mis pensamientos en orden. – Contestó dejándose caer en el sofá. – ¿Te serviría de algo si me cuentas? – Su padre se acercó a ella pudiendo observar la aprobación de su pequeña. – ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a ponerte cómoda mientras yo preparó un poco de té?

Sakura obedeció la petición que su padre le hizo, siendo un hombre tan sabio podría darle un buen consejo, tenía mucho que pensar necesitaba despejar su mente de todo para tomar la mejor decisión.

Después de haberse puesto una cómoda pijama su padre subió con una bandeja de té y unos panecillos, los colocó sobre el pequeño escritorio sobre el que había una pila de libros que Sakura usaba para sus investigaciones y clases se sentó en el borde de la cama y espero a que su hija hablara.

-Invité a Syaoran y a Eriol para la cena de noche buena. ¿No hay problema con eso? – Preguntó Sakura sentándose también en la cama. – No tengo ningún problema con eso. Al contario, entre más es mejor. – Sonrió el hombre mayor. – Solo que Syaoran pidió que les permitiéramos ayudar a cocinar. – La castaña soltó una pequeña risita. – El día será muy divertido entonces. – Comentó Fujitaka.

-Ya veremos si alcanzan seguirte el ritmo en la cocina. – Sakura seguía riendo. – Eres injusta pequeña, estoy seguro que ambos tienen sus talentos ocultos. – Regañó dulcemente su papá. – Tienes razón papá. – Sakura calló por unos segundos en los que su padre aprovechó para levantarse y ofrecerle un poco de té.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Sakura? – Preguntó Fujitaka acercándole una taza con la bebida caliente, ella aceptó la bebida y detuvo su mirada en el líquido que seguro ayudaría a relajarla un poco. – Bueno, yo no sé si es para preocuparse, pero Syaoran me dijo algo hace poco que me ha dejado pensando y tengo que tomar una decisión. – La castaña tomó un pequeño sorbo de té.

-Syaoran me preguntó si aceptaría irme a vivir con él. – Sakura soltó la noticia esperando alguna reacción de su padre. – Me pidió que le dé una respuesta antes de su regresó a Hong-Kong. – Eso es algo muy importante. – Fujitaka se acomodó los lentes. – No sé que hacer papá. – Gimió Sakura tapándose el rostro.

-Voy a contarte algo. – El arqueólogo se dirigió al escritorio para servirse una taza de té llevándole a Sakura en un plato un par de panecillos. – Cuando conocí a tu madre ella era muy joven, apenas iba a entrar a la universidad, fue amor a primera vista. Empezamos a conocernos y al cabo de un mes le pedí que aceptara ser mi novia. – La castaña no pudo evitar sentir emoción al escuchar esa historia.

-Tres meses después le pedí a tu madre que se casara conmigo, su familia no me aceptaba porque yo apenas era un maestro de preparatoria, no era un gran empresario o heredero de alguna fortuna. – Sakura no pudo reprimir el enojo. – A pesar de eso tu madre quería casarse conmigo, ella era una mujer a la que no le importaban las apariencias. Un día de tantos aceptó fugarse conmigo, nos casamos en Tokyo, en una de esas oficinas del registro civil. La llevé a vivir conmigo a un pequeño departamento, al ser tan joven ella no tenía una carrera terminada por eso buscó trabajo como modelo y como ves las fotografías tuvo mucha aceptación, con eso pudimos comprar esta casa.

-Fueron los diez años más felices para nosotros dos, después vinieron ustedes que nos hicieron la pareja más feliz del mundo. Tu madre jamás extrañó nada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener, venía de una familia muy pudiente, dueños de una empresa tecnológica con fama mundial, nunca buscó a su familia. – Fujitaka suspiró y dirigió su vista al cielo.

-En un par de ocasiones le pedí que buscara a su familia, que se acercara a ellos. ¿Sabes que respondió? – Preguntó el hombre. – _"Ustedes tres son mi familia, no me hace falta nada más"_ Después de eso dejamos el tema por la paz y un par de años más tarde ya sabes lo que pasó. – Sakura trataba de contener las lagrimas que ya estaban asomándose por sus ojos.

-¿Sabes por qué te cuento esta historia? – Preguntó Fujitaka. – Hasta el último aliento tu madre expresó e irradió felicidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu madre hubiera decidido quedarse con su familia? – Nosotras no hubiéramos nacido. – Contestó Sakura con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. – Exacto, no te estoy diciendo que tomes una decisión ya, solo analiza bien lo que este muchacho te ofrece.

Sakura saltó y abrazó a su padre. – Pero papá. ¿Cómo voy a dejarte solo? – Fujitaka se dejó envolver por el cariño que su hija quería transmitirle. – Sakura, yo hice mi vida y soy feliz. ¿Vas a negarte a ti misma la oportunidad de buscar tu felicidad? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir de saber que te niegas ese derecho? Además, el próximo año será uno de muchas expediciones. – Explicó el profesor. – Me siento muy mal en dejarte sola por muchas semanas.

-Aun no he tomado mi decisión papá, pero quiero decirte que eres el hombre más importante en mi vida. – La castaña se aferró más a su padre. – Sé que escogerás bien, siempre estaré para apoyarte Sakura. – Contestó Fujitaka colocando una mano sobre la cabellera castaña de su hija.

-Tengo una duda papá. ¿Qué pasó con la familia de mamá después de su muerte? – Fujitaka sonrió dispuesto a contestar la pregunta. – Quisieron hacerse cargo de los gastos funerales y también quisieron llevárselas a ustedes. Pero tu madre dejó una carta en la cual afirmaba que ella se había casado conmigo por amor y que todos esos años nunca le faltó nada, pidió también que nadie nos molestara. – Sakura se sorprendió por esa respuesta. – Entonces nunca conoceremos a los abuelos y demás.

-Bueno, ya conocen a unos cuantos. – Fujitaka sonrió recordando a unos en especial. – La tía Sonomi y el abuelo Masaki les tienen mucho cariño a ustedes dos, tal vez no lo recuerdas porque la última vez que los vistes estabas en el hospital por lo de tu accidente.

-Ya veo. En todo caso no les importamos porque no han vuelto a buscarnos. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos, estaba indignada. – Ya olvidemos esos sucesos y bebe tu té. – Después de esa conversación tan emotiva los dos se quedaron conversando de otras cosas, planeando lo que iban a preparar para la cena de noche buena.

Escuchar esa anécdota serviría de mucho a la hora de tomar una decisión. Sus padres hicieron muchos sacrificios en sus vidas para ser feliz, no todo fue color de rosas después de haberse casado. ¿Será que ella también tendría que sacrificar algo por Syaoran? Estaban por cumplir seis meses de ser algo más que novios, ¿estaba bien irse a vivir con él? ¿Podría vivir sin él una vez partiera de regreso a su país?

¿Cómo sería esperar a las vacaciones de navidad y verano para poder verlo? Si aceptaba irse con él podrían vivir en Hong-Kong o en el mismo Japón, eso depende de cual oferta de trabajo es mejor para él. Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, aun tenía que meditar mucho con su almohada, también estaba el detalle de que su padre quedaría solo, Tomoyo seguía con el berrinche y no sabían si iba a regresar.

Por el momento iba a dejar ese tema; tenía otras cosas que preparar, además del viaje que tenían en puerta, tal vez en esos días ya pudiera dar una respuesta.

 **Buenas noches a todas y todos. Yo sigo pensando que hay algún varón que la lea, aunque no comente. XD**

 **Pues les cuento que mañana estaré un poco ocupada con una actividad con mi familia y será un poco difícil que suba el capítulo. Por eso toda esta semana pude trabajar en él y acá está, muy a tiempo.**

 **En primer lugar, el capítulo va dedicado a Daniela Miranda quién el lunes estuvo de cumple… Muchas felicidades (de nuevo mujer) sigo esperando mi trozo de pastel. También dedicado a Elisa y Fani (Guest) en especial a Kkkobato0o y a todas aquellas que por primera vez deciden leer este fic. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Les cuento que pensaba que este fic apenas tendría 15 capítulos, pero una cosa me lleva a la otra y ya son 29 capítulos. Espero les guste este capítulo. Y en el próximo nos vamos para Hong-Kong, hay algunas que me han preguntado por Tomoyo, tanto que la quieren. Pero no tenía caso involucrarla en este, solo la mencioné. Pero después de las fiestas de Navidad y Fin de año hará su dramática aparición.**

 **No voy a adelantar nada más. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Un gran abrazo a todas y todos. Que disfruten de este fin de semana!**


	32. Chapter 32 Feliz Navidad

**Capítulo 31**

 **Feliz Navidad.**

Los fríos días se hicieron cada vez más intensos, por fin cayó la primera nevada y en las calles se podía apreciar a las personas abrigadas, algunos ya colocando las decoraciones navideñas para entrar en ambiente, los niños aprovechaban las tardes libres para ir al parque Pingüino y hacer muñecos de nieve.

Para Sakura era la mejor época del año, pasaba las tardes frente a la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente y ahora se dedicaba a cuidar que su novio no enfermara, Syaoran estaba sumamente frustrado no podía salir a la calle porque el frío le congelaba hasta las ideas, siempre había sido así, friolento desde pequeño. Ahora estaba abrigándose para salir de la escuela al trabajo.

Sakura, muy sonriente lo esperaba en el estacionamiento haciendo pequeñas bolas de nieve. – Parece que estoy viendo a un galante esquimal. – Syaoran bufó ante su comentario acercándose lo más rápido que pudo al auto. – Vamos, entra ya. El frio me hace caminar más despacio y me duelen las rodillas.

Sakura se preocupó por el malestar de Syaoran, el clima en Tomoeda podría ser muy cruel en esos meses, tenia que hacer algo para ayudarlo a que su estadía fuera lo más soportable. – ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Puedo preparar chocolate caliente, además papá siempre tiene algo para el dolor, es una ventaja que el visite lugares con diferentes tipos de clima.

Lo que sea Sakura. – Contestó Syaoran poniendo la calefacción. – Aceptaré lo que sea para calmar un poco el frio. – Agregó para luego arrancar y dirigirse a la casa de su novia. – Sabes, también tengo algo que puede quitar un poco el frio. – Agregó la chica con las mejillas rosadas por el frio.

Sakura se acercó peligrosamente a Syaoran, tomó rápidamente su mentón y besó apasionadamente sus labios, fue corto, pero cargado de deseo para distraerlo un poco. – Avísame cuando vayas a besarme así nuevamente, tendré que estacionarme o de lo contario perderé el control y detesto los hospitales. – Agregó Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado.

-Recordaré eso cuando no tengamos tanta prisa. – Contestó Sakura regresando a su lugar y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y rápidamente entraron a esta. A la misma velocidad ella se encargó de encender la chimenea ayudada por Syaoran, lo dejó solo por unos minutos mientras preparaba el chocolate. Fue a la habitación de su padre para buscar el botiquín que llevaba en sus viajes.

Cuando tuvo todo listo regresó a la sala, con bandeja en mano como una enfermera. Vio a Syaoran que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, llegó a pensar que estaba exagerando, pero su semblante decía todo lo contrario. Le causó ternura verlo así, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está mi Syaoran? Me preocupa mucho que estés así, deberíamos de ir a un hospital. – Dijo cuando estuvo detrás de él y se aferro a su espalda. – No es necesario. Con lo que tu me das estoy seguro que me repondré, además, no creo que estas temperaturas sean para toda la temporada. – Contestó Syaoran tomando sus manos y en un rápido movimiento que la tomó por sorpresa la cargó acurrucándola en su regazo. – Quiero de la medicina que me ofrece tu cuerpo.

Syaoran aprovechó que su novia no estaba tan abrigada como él y empezó a dejar besos por sus mejillas, siguió la trayectoria llegando al cuello y entreteniéndose un rato más ahí, Sakura con leves gemidos le hacía saber que estaba gozando de la atención que estaba recibiendo, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio dejando libres las manos de este quién las colocó debajo de la playera y acariciando el plano vientre de Sakura.

Sakura quiso estar más cómoda y se sentó a horcajadas mientras lo besaba y lentamente quitaba las pesadas prendas que no le permitían sentir a ella también su piel. Cuando ambos quedaron nada más que usando las camisetas Syaoran se permitió observarla, acomodó su cabello que estaba desordenado y acarició su rostro, dejando su mano en la mejilla de ella y demostrado en una mirada todo el amor que sentía por ella y sabía que era totalmente correspondido.

-Eres única Sakura, nunca olvides cuanto te amo, no quiero perderte nunca. No lo olvides por favor. – Esta se estremeció con esa declaración, ella tampoco quería alejarse de él nunca. – Estás loco si crees que voy a abandonarte, no quiero que eso suceda, luchemos porque esto sea duradero, no dejemos que la falta de confianza destruya lo que estamos logrando, te prometo confiar en ti siempre Syaoran.

Sakura tomó su rostro con ambas manos y selló esa promesa con un tierno beso, se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar la taza con chocolate que minutos atrás había preparado. – Anda, toma esto, creo que aun sigue un poco caliente. Te va a ayudar a entrar en calor. – La castaña puso frente a él la taza.

-Creo que eso ya no es problema, una bella chica se encargó de hacerme entrar en calor. – Contestó tomando lo que Sakura le ofrecía. Se acomodaron mejor frente a la chimenea sumiéndose en un agradable silencio. Sakura se dio la vuelta buscando sobre la mesa lo que había llevado junto con la bebida caliente.

-Papá acostumbra a tomar de estas pastillas cuando visita lugares extremamente helados, tal vez puede ayudarte a ti a disminuir el malestar en tus huesos, pero prefiero que busques ayuda profesional, creo que es lo mejor. – Explicó extendiéndole un sobre con algunas pastillas. – Gracias Sakura, no te preocupes por mí esto es temporal en un par de días podré soportar el frio, además, ya falta poco para nuestro viaje. – Dijo Syaoran poniendo la taza vacía en la mesa cercana.

-Allá está haciendo un poco de frío y cuando te digo poco es la verdad, es un país de clima tropical así que no te preocupes por llevar ropa tan abrigadora. – Sakura hacía nota mental de aquellos consejos. – Por cierto. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Aun no he comprado mi boleto. – Preguntó la de ojos esmeralda.

-Tienes razón. Creo que seria buena idea salir el 26 de diciembre. ¿Te parece esa fecha? – Preguntó el castaño. – Sí, no tengo problema con eso. – Respondió sonriente Sakura. – Entonces voy a necesitar ya mismo tu pasaporte, tengo que apartar dos asientos, para estas fechas las aerolíneas tienen poco espacio. – Sakura entendió muy bien lo que Syaoran quiso decir. Él iba a correr con los gastos de su viaje.

-¿Para qué quieres mi pasaporte Syaoran? – Preguntó, no quería adelantarse a los hechos en caso de estar equivocada. – Para comprar tu boleto también y quedar en uno al lado del otro. – Explicó de nuevo Syaoran. – En ese caso también voy a darte la cantidad de dinero que cueste el boleto. – Agregó Sakura, estaba probando hasta donde llegaría su novio.

-Eso no es necesario amor, solo necesito tu pasaporte y del resto me encargo yo. – Syaoran tomó su mano dejando besos sobre ella. – No Syaoran, no dejaré que hagas eso, yo puedo pagar mi boleto tengo algo ahorrado y puedo costear eso. – Sakura dijo con un semblante serio.

-Sabes bien que el dinero para mi no es problema Sakura. Compláceme en eso. – Pidió el castaño con expresión de ruego. – No se trata de complacerte, quiero pagar eso, además van a recibirme en tu casa ya tendrán en que gastar, pero por el momento déjame a mí con hacerme cargo. Quiero que sepas que puedo con esto y tampoco quiero que lleguen a pensar que estoy interesada en algo más. – Explicó una decidida Sakura.

-Además, no iré si no me permites costear mi boleto. – Sakura observó de reojo a Syaoran quien inmediatamente le dirigió una expresión de asombro. – ¿Eso es una amenaza pequeña? – Preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Tómalo como quieras, solo quiero que sepas que no soy de esas mujeres que anda por la vida buscando un prospecto millonario que sea capaz de casarse con ella y comprarle un castillo para que ella viva con todas las comodidades. – Contestó Sakura tomando la mima postura que Syaoran.

Syaoran sonrió, jamás pensó que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, él no miraba a Sakura como esas mujeres caza fortunas, él no tenía ojo para eso, pero con ella sabía que no importaba la posición social o económica. Se acercó lentamente a su novia y la besó en la comisura de sus labios tomando una de sus manos para acariciarla tiernamente.

-Pequeña, perdón si te ofendí, jamás fue mi intención. Si así lo prefieres cada quien comprara su boleto, pero prométeme que no te vas a preocupar por nada más una vez estés conmigo. – Sakura aun con algo de recelo contestó. – Por favor no te excedas en nada, solo lo justo y necesario. – Syaoran asintió en señal de que aprobaba la petición de su novia.

-¿Te parece si revisamos si tenemos asientos juntos disponibles? – Indagó el castaño. – Entre más pronto es mejor, estos días son de locura la gente que sale de vacaciones. Debería de hablar con mamá y pedir que mande el jet privado.

-Hoeeee. ¿Jet privado? – Sakura se fue de espaldas. – Lo siento, no te había dicho que la familia tiene un jet para las situaciones de emergencia. – Explicó un apenado Syaoran. – Bueno, en ese caso iré a mi habitación por la computadora, esta no es una emergencia todavía.

Sakura subió a buscar la computadora a su habitación, regresó con su novio minutos más tarde, los dos volvieron a acomodarse frente a la chimenea y empezaron con la búsqueda de una aerolínea que les previera de dos asientos disponibles para viajar juntos.

-Lo mejor será que mañana temprano vayamos a pagar esos boletos, voy a dejarlos reservados. – Comentó Syaoran tecleando en la computadora las opciones a seguir. – ¿Qué tan temprano? – Preguntó Sakura, el comentario causo risa a su novio. – Si prefieres dormir un poco más podrías darme tu pasaporte y el dinero para encargarme de eso. – Fue la propuesta que Syaoran le hizo.

-No te preocupes, quiero ir contigo. – Agregó Sakura sonriendo. – ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – El castaño meditó unos segundos su respuesta. – A las seis de la mañana paso por ti.

-¿Crees que a esa hora este abierto? – A Sakura le pareció una hora poco probable, Syaoran empezó a reír por la inocente pregunta, ganándose un golpe con un cojín. – Auch, está bien, paso por ti a las ocho y treinta. – Dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza.

-Tendré que ir a buscar mis documentos, aunque es algo que puedo hacer luego. – Dijo Sakura con tono pícaro. – ¿Todavía tienes frio? – Preguntó Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. – No tanto ha bajado un poco. – Contestó Syaoran aun concentrando su atención en la computadora. – ¿Has terminado con eso? – Volvió a interrogar Sakura poniéndose de rodillas frente a su novio.

-Sí, estoy apagando esto. – Objetó apagando el computador. Sakura aprovechó el comentario y ella misma quitó de las piernas de su novio el objeto colocándolo lejos de ellos dos. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y buscó la zona más débil para él, su cuello. – Ahora señor Li, me va a prestar un poco más de atención. Al parecer mi temperatura está bajando considerablemente.

Sakura capturó el lóbulo de su oreja, bañándolo con su cálido aliento agitado. El rostro e Sakura teñido de un color cereza intenso resplandeció frente a él cuando Syaoran se deshizo de la camisa y abrigos que cubrían el cuerpo de ella, la desnude de su novia al despojarla de su ropa.

-Te necesito. – Murmuró Sakura sobre su cuello. – Yo también. – Contestó Syaoran rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Las caricias fluyeron espontáneamente entre ellos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos rozarse en cada movimiento. El amor galopaba con fuerza en el corazón de Syaoran, siendo ese sentimiento el que aumentaba su deseo por ella. Nunca el cuerpo de una mujer había encajado con el suyo.

-Vamos arriba, quiero verte. – Fue difícil despegar sus labios de los de Sakura para pronunciar esas palabras, necesitaba sentirla más cerca. – Lo que desees. – Fue la sentencia que salió de los jugosos labios de Sakura.

-Mi Sakura. – Le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba en brazos llevándola a la habitación. – Gracias. Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte. – Sakura suspiró abrazando con fuerza a su novio mientras depositaba besos en todo su cuello. De pronto sintió que Syaoran la recostó en el lecho mientras empezó a besarla desde la cabeza hasta su vientre, poco a poco fue despojándola del estorbo que significaba en esos momentos sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Los jadeos y gritos que clamaban sus nombres rompieron el silencio de toda la habitación. Eran producto de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, un amor que ambos se profesaban. Magníficamente, el orgasmo los atacó casi al mismo tiempo. Se abrazaron sintiendo cómo el temblor de sus cuerpos hacia vibrar las gotas de sudor que transitaban por su piel, uniéndose al igual que sus respectivos dueños. Con sus últimas energías, Sakura se aferró a los labios de Syaoran temiendo que al despertar, él ya no estuviese a su lado.

-Duerme novia mía. – Gimoteó Syaoran pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. – Ya faltan pocos días.

Sakura despertó porque una ligera ventisca se coló por su ventana. Syaoran estaba a su lado, se aferraba a su cintura en un gesto sobreprotector. Buscó la manera de soltarse para evitar que el frío se colara en su cuarto y despertar a su novio. Su intento de escape se vio descubierto porque Syaoran la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-No te vayas hermosa. – Syaoran la atrajo a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. – Amor… la ventana, está entrando… aire helado. – Fue lo que la castaña trató de juntar en una oración. – Déjalo. Yo iré. – Contestó Syaoran saliendo de la cama y colocándose su ropa interior. Regresó a la cama con su novia y se la acurrucó en un abrazo.

-Es mejor que me retire ya, no quiero que tu padre venga y nos encuentre en esta situación. – Anunció el castaño besándola en la frente. – Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. – Recordó Sakura aferrándose a su espalda. – Ya quiero que llegue el día en que estemos juntos sin restricciones. – Dijo Sakura encontrándose con los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran.

-Pronto mi amor, muy pronto. – Syaoran la besó apasionadamente, perdiéndose nuevamente en esa mirada esmeralda y en esos labios que para él eran la vida misma. Hizo acoplo de su fuerza de voluntad y se separó de Sakura para empezar a vestirse. – Quédate ahí, yo iré por las cosas que quedaron en la sala. – El castaño sonrió y salió de la habitación solo en pantalones.

Un par de minutos bastaron y Syaoran regresó a la habitación con la ropa que le había quitado a Sakura, él terminó de vestirse para despedirse de Sakura quien aun lo observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa.

-Mañana paso por ti a la hora que acordamos. Ten todo listo por favor. – Pidió acercándose a ella para besar sus labios. – Está bien, prometo estar lista a tiempo. – Syaoran sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Espera, voy contigo. – Sakura trató de salir de la cama. Él, levantó la mano deteniéndola. – No amor, quédate y descansa, te veo mañana. – Te amo Syaoran. – Fue la despedida que obtuvo de su novia. – Yo también te amo. – Y con eso salió de la habitación para salir de la casa.

Sakura se quedó un rato más en la cama, viendo a la nada y pensando en todo. Aun tenía una decisión que tomar, la balanza se equilibraba más en aceptar la propuesta de su novio, pero por otro lado estaba el dejar solo a su padre. Decidió dejar de martillarse la cabeza con eso y salir de la cama para buscar sus documentos y el dinero que necesitaría para comprar su boleto. Después de eso, bajaría a preparar la cena.

En su armario tenía un cofre, adornado con flores de cerezo en el cual tenía sus objetos más preciados, fotografías con sus amigos, algunas cartas viejas, hace mucho dejó de recibir ese tipo de correspondencia, unos adornos para el cabello, su madre los usó por eso significaban tanto para ella. Encontró su pasaporte, después buscó más debajo de el cofre el sobre que contenía los ahorros de los últimos cinco años de trabajo.

El cofre no era tan grande, pero aun así ella seguía sacando y revisando cada uno de los papeles que este tenía. El dichoso sobre no estaba, sus ahorros no estaban. Pensó que los había colocado en otro lugar, empezó a sacar toda la ropa de su armario, sacó todos los libros y revisó hoja por hoja, en algún lado tendría que estar. Se percató que puso su habitación de cabeza y no encontró nada. El dinero no estaba, alguien tuvo que haberlo tomado.

-¿Quién pudo ser? – Se preguntó en un susurró. – Papá no, él ha permanecido más tiempo fuera de la casa. – Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al imaginar al presunto culpable. Se levantó del suelo y corrió al cuarto de su hermana, intentó abrirlo, pero estaba bajo llave. Regresó a su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama a llorar, hace un rato estaba amándose con Syaoran y ahora estaba rabiando de dolor.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan egoísta? Tomar lo que no es tuyo, lo que nunca te ha costado. Tantos años que estuvo esforzándose, ese dinero no tenía un objetivo para gastarse, hasta ahora sí. – ¿Acaso no pudo pedirme prestado? – Se preguntó en un grito. – ¿Qué sucede Sakura, estás bien? – Preguntó asombrado Fujitaka viendo todo el desorden. – No papá, nada está bien. – Esta se sentó en la cama cubriendo su rostro con las manos para seguir llorando.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? – Preguntó su padre acercándose a la cama evitando pisar lo que estaba en el suelo. – Perdón papá, pero ya no soporto esta situación. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Yo no le he hecho daño. – Fujitaka la abrazó tratando de transmitirle consuelo. – No entiendo hija, ¿que sucedió para que estés así? – Ella se aferró más al torso de su padre. – Tomoyo papá, es Tomoyo. Se ha llevado todos mis ahorros. – El profesor abrió sus ojos y su boca por la sorpresa. Trató de serenarse para encontrarle una solución al caso.

-¿Estás segura de que ya buscaste bien? – Ella no pudo evitar contestar. – Acaso no ves donde estamos, busqué en todos lados. – Lo siento. – Dijo Fujitaka. – Pudo haber sido alguien más. – En ese momento Sakura perdió la poca paciencia que a ese momento le quedaba. – ¿Quién papá, fuiste tú? No lo creo, a menos que alguien haya entrado a esta casa a robar, pero únicamente buscaron la caja en donde tenía el dinero. – Gritó desesperada mientras seguía llorando.

-Con gritar no vas a lograr nada Sakura, compórtate. – Pidió amablemente el progenitor de la castaña. – ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte papá? Eran mis ahorros, cinco años ahorrando. Tú también te has sacrificado para lograr algo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien de tu confianza, tu propia sangre te roba ese sacrificio? – En ese momento Sakura había perdido el control de sus emociones, gritaba y lloraba. El se acercó y la tomó en un abrazo para controlarla.

-Te entiendo pequeña, pero gritando no vas a lograr nada. – Él acariciaba su espalda. – Papá, mañana iba a comprar mi boleto para el viaje. – Dijo con la respiración agitada por el llanto. – Tranquila Sakura, algo haremos para resolver esto, estoy segura que Tomoyo tiene una justificación para esto. – La castaña bufó enojada. – Papá, por favor, no la menciones en mi presencia. Nada haremos, sencillo, no voy a ir a ese viaje.

Fujitaka guardó silencio ante la petición de su hija, algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla. Lo primero, era levantar todo el desastre que esta había causado en su intento por encontrar lo que perdió. Después de eso le dijo que iría a preparar la cena. Sakura no quiso bajar, se excusó diciendo que terminaría de arreglar, cosa que no hizo.

Se acostó nuevamente en su cama, las lagrimas volvieron a salir sin control. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Tenía que contarle a Syaoran que no iría con él al viaje. Lloraba de rabia cada vez que lo recordaba. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo, en cambio, se quedó dormida aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fujitaka subió nuevamente para indicarle que la cena estaba lista, pero solo encontró silencio en la habitación. ¿Por qué su pequeña tenía que atravesar esas situaciones? Sabía de sobra que Tomoyo tenía un serio problema de identidad y envidia por su hermana menor. Algo tenía que hacer para enmendar los errores que había cometido con ellas dos. – Nadeishko, guíame por favor. – Cerró la puerta apagando las luces de la habitación.

Su despertador sonó temprano, muy temprano para ser honestos. ¿Quién cometió tal barbarie en contra de ella? Perezosamente se levantó buscando al culpable de su despertar para apagarlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, restregando con sus manos su rostro para despertarse en un vano intento. De repente recordó lo que hace pocas horas había sucedido.

-No voy a ir a Hong-Kong. – Dijo en un susurro. – Nuevas lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro. ¿Qué caso tenía vestirse para recibir a Syaoran? Sería directa y honesta con él. Se dedicó a terminar de ordenar su habitación. Más tarde bajó a la cocina, su padre ya no estaba. En la pizarra que acostumbraban usar para los avisos había una nota para ella. – Prometo que todo estará bien. Fujitaka. – Leyó la nota con voz poco audible. Ignoró su frase mágica y fue a la cocina para prepararse un café.

Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, pero tenía que hacer algo, si quería vivir en un futuro con Syaoran, tenía que cortar toda relación toxica con su familia. Tomoyo solo le causaba daño y ya no permitiría que ella o alguien más se atreviera a pisotearla.

La programación en esos instantes resultó más entretenida para ella, se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que le aquejaba mientras tomaba una caliente taza con café. Una hora más tarde escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó la taza a un lado y salió a ver quien era.

-Sakura amor, ¿acaso piensas salir así a la calle? – Escuchó preguntar a su novio cuando abrió la puerta. – No cumpliste tu promesa. – Sakura saltó a sus brazos llorando a la vez, este la recibió preocupado. – ¿Por qué lloras Sakura, qué sucede? – Preguntó entrando con ella a la casa. La llevó hasta el sofá donde encontró la televisión encendida y una taza de café.

-Syaoran, perdóname. – Sakura volvió a abrazarlo. – Me estás preocupando. ¿Qué te pasa? – Pidió el castaño una respuesta. Sakura siguió llorando y este dejó a que esta sacara todo lo que estaba acumulando en su interior. – Ya no puedo más, ya no soporto. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer todo esto?

-Siempre dejé que ella hiciera lo que quiso de mí, pero ya no. Ya no voy a tolerar ni una más. – Sakura sacó parte de lo que la estaba asfixiando. – Sigo sin entender lo que te pasa. – Syaoran limpió con sus manos las lagrimas que caían sin control.

-Syaoran. – Sakura tomó un poco de aire. – No podré ir contigo a Hong-Kong. – De nuevo las lágrimas cayeron sin control. – Pero, ¿Por qué, acaso tu padre te prohibió salir? – Él preguntó y Sakura negó rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza. – No, mi dinero, todos mis ahorros… Tomoyo se los llevó. – Terminó por confesar Sakura cubriendo su rostro. Sentía vergüenza. Syaoran sonrió y la abrazó besando su cabellera.

-Sakura. – La llamó Syaoran tomando su mentón. Ella negó cubriéndose con más fuerza el rostro. – Por favor, preciosa, mírame. – Rogó el castaño con aterciopelada voz. Ella, a regañadientes hizo caso, a él se le encogió el corazón por verla así, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba. Él se encargaría de regresar ese brillo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el dinero no es problema? – Syaoran besó el rastro de lágrimas. – Entiendo que tu deseo de independencia es muy grande. ¿Qué no confías en mí? – Preguntó él fingiendo enfado. Sakura sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Yo me haré cargo de los gastos. – Volvió a ser abrazada por su novio. – Ahora ve a ponerte algo decente para irnos.

Syaoran la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella observó el tranquilo semblante de su novio. – No aceptaré nada a menos que me permitas que te lo pague más adelante. – Pronunció Sakura en un susurro. – Lo que quieras Sakura, ahora, me sentiría más que pagado si sonríes un poco. – Él la tomó por los brazos. – Todos los días me levantó convencido que al ver tu sonrisa mis días se iluminan, así que, por favor no me niegues eso en este día tan helado para mí.

-¿Qué haría sin ti Syaoran? – Preguntó Sakura abrazándolo y llorando nuevamente. – Yo estaría perdido sin ti pequeña, ahora vamos, que se nos hará tarde. – La castaña obedeció y subió a quitarse la pijama. En menos de quince minutos ya iba en el auto de su novio rumbo a la aerolínea que les facilitaría los boletos. Después de que Syaoran compró los boletos y de escuchar más de diez veces la promesa de pago la llevó a desayunar.

-Estoy seguro que no has comido nada. – Fue la respuesta que le dio Syaoran cuando ella preguntó a donde iban. – Ya con todo lo que pasó anoche me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta. – Contestó bajando la mirada. – Hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó, además, faltan pocos días para la cena de Navidad, no hay porque estar llenos de rencor en estos días. – Syaoran sonrió observando a Sakura cuando estacionaba el coche en el parqueo de un restaurante.

-No sé como hacer Syaoran, te juro que quiero olvidarlo y no puedo. – Explicó Sakura tomando la mano de su novio para entrar al local. – Te entiendo, es un golpe muy bajo el que ella te ha dado, pero nada ganas con pensar en eso en estos momentos. ¿Dónde estará ella? No lo sabes, tal vez ella está relajada y acá usted mi querida novia, intoxicándote el alma. Así que vamos a comer que tengo hambre. – Sakura trató de sonreír, sentándose al lado del castaño.

Mientras comían algo, Syaoran era el que más hablaba. Él mencionaba los lugares a que la llevaría, al contrario, Sakura regalaba medias sonrisas y contestaba con monosílabos. El castaño le indicó que la llevaría a su casa. Inmediatamente ella le pidió que la llevara a otro lugar menos a su casa. Accedió al pedido y cambió la ruta para llevarla a su apartamento.

-Creo que Eriol está en el apartamento, espero no tengas problema. – Dijo Syaoran para romper el silencio. – Claro, no tengo problema con estar con él bajo el mismo techo. Además, yo soy la intrusa. – Respondió viendo hacia la carretera, estaba nevando de nuevo. – Amor, sabes que no eres una intrusa, Eriol es tu amigo desde hace muchos años y para mí, el tenerte cerca es lo que más necesito. – El castaño la observo de soslayo.

Syaoran terminó por guardar silencio después de haber notado que Sakura se había sumido en un silencio absoluto. Cuando se estacionó en el complejo de apartamentos tomó a su novia por el mentón. – Entiendo que te sientas molesta y tengas rabia por lo que tu hermana te hizo. Pero no puedes encerrarte así, yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Me preocupas Sakura, si sigues así te vas a enfermar. – Se acercó y depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-No te pido que olvides esto de la noche a la mañana, pero has un esfuerzo por favor. Ve el lado bueno de está situación. – Sakura observó a su novio y dudó por unos segundos. – ¿Cuál es el lado bueno de esta situación? – Preguntó. – Eso lo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta, ahora vamos, ya me está dando frio de nuevo. – Syaoran bajó del auto esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Al entrar al apartamento fueron recibidos por un atrayente aroma proveniente de la cocina. – Ya llegamos Eriol. – Saludó el castaño al entrar. Eriol asomó la cabeza para saludar. – Sakura, que honor tenerte por acá. ¿Vas a quedarte a comer con nosotros? – Preguntó observando a su amiga. – Si Eriol ella va a quedarse. – Se adelantó a contestar el castaño.

-Sakura, algo te hicieron. – Era una afirmación por parte de Eriol. Sakura observó que su novio había desaparecido. – Lo de siempre Eriol, ya sabes. – El chico de lentes frunció el ceño. – Bueno, espero me cuentes que pasó. Mientras tanto voy a prepararte algo que te hará olvidar tus penas. Ve a sentarte mientras yo me encargo de consentirte. – Sakura hizo caso y fue a lanzarse al sofá de la sala.

Syaoran se disculpó por encerrarse en su habitación, diciendo que tenía unas llamadas que hacer. Eriol se encargó de atenderla, le ofreció un capuchino con un par de croissants que él mismo había horneado la noche anterior. En ese momento se encargó de relatarle lo que había sucedido. – Sabes, estoy seguro que el karma se encargará de ella. Esto pasa por una razón que tal vez en este momento no entiendas, pero tarde o temprano lo harás.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, Eriol sabía ser un buen anfitrión, luego se vio dentro de la cocina ayudando a preparar el almuerzo. Estaban cocinando filete de pollo con vegetales al vapor y otros acompañantes. Syaoran se unió a ellos, reflejando alegría de verla con un semblante diferente.

El almuerzo fue más ameno, los tres conversaban, apostaban que podrían ponerse al nivel de Fujitaka en la cocina, en algunas ocasiones Sakura se quedaba en silencio, ambos chicos se percataron de ello, pero no dijeron nada. Después de eso Eriol se disculpó con ellos dejándolos sentados en el sofá.

Syaoran leía un libro y Sakura estaba acostada sobre sus piernas, escuchaba atenta lo que su novio le relataba. No se percató cuando ella se quedó dormida. Sonrió al verla, se acercó para besar su frente, pero al hacer contacto con ella sintió que tenía muy elevada la temperatura. Intentó despertarla hasta que con dificultad lo logró.

-Sakura. ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó cuando esta se despertó. – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. – Contestó intentando ponerse de pie, pero no pudo lograrlo porque sintió que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. – Vamos, no estás bien. Te llevó a la cama. – Sin oponerse dejó que su novio la guiara. – ¿Qué es lo que sientes Sakura? – Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Solo dolor de cabeza y siento que estoy con temperatura. – Expresó Sakura tapándose con una mano el rostro. – Iré a buscar un termómetro y alguna medicina que te ayude. No te levantes. – Sentenció Syaoran para salir de la habitación. Ella no iría a ningún lado, además del dolor y la fiebre que parecía tener, aun sentía mareos, además, sentía que la ventana estaba abierta y todo el frío aire se colaba llegándole a los huesos.

-Te ayudaré a sentarte. – Apareció en su ángulo de visión el joven de cabellos castaños. Este colocó debajo de su brazo un termómetro esperando los sesenta segundos para saber cuan alta tenía la temperatura.

-Rayos Sakura, estás ardiendo en fiebre, tienes 38 grados. – Exclamó preocupado Syaoran. – Si duermo un poco estoy segura que va a pasar. – Expresó Sakura dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama. – No, ni hablar, no voy a arriesgarme a que algo más serio te pase si no hago nada. – Soltó Syaoran, este dejó a Sakura en la cama y se dirigió al baño para preparar la tina, abrió el grifo dejando que esta se llenara de agua lo suficientemente helada.

Regresó con Sakura y tomó un vaso con agua y una píldora que le ayudaría a bajar el dolor de cabeza. – Sakura toma esto. – Syaoran la ayudó a sentarse y dejó que ella hiciera el resto. – Listo, quiero seguir durmiendo. – Contestó somnolienta la castaña. – Eso no va a pasar hasta que tomes un baño. – Refutó tomándola en brazos y llevándola al cuarto de baño.

Sakura protestó, siendo ignorada por Syaoran. – Tengo frio Syaoran. – Este la colocó en el suelo y la desvistió rápidamente. – Tenemos que bajar esa fiebre preciosa. – Expresó volviéndola a tomar en brazos, pero ya desnuda. – Ya pasará la fiebre, no te preocupes por mí. – Susurró Sakura abrazándose a Syaoran.

No amor, no dejaré que esto se haga más serio, hace un rato estabas bien. – El castaño la tomó del rostro después de colocarla en el suelo. – No puedo permitir que algo malo te pase, jamás te lo perdonaría. Hazlo por mí. – Rogó Syaoran. Sakura no dijo nada más, para él fue el permiso que necesitaba aunque lo haría a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Tomando una mano de Sakura la ayudó a entrar a la tina, esta, al hacer contacto con el agua chilló del frio. – Haaaaay, te dije que está helada Syaoran. – El aludido la ayudó nuevamente, esta vez la sentó en la tina hasta acostarla. – Ya me quiero salir. – Dijo haciendo un puchero. – No, todavía no, vamos a esperar que la temperatura baje, de lo contrario te llevaré al hospital. – Expresó sonriendo el castaño.

-No, al hospital no. – Dijo Sakura colocando sus manos en señal de ruego. – Entonces obedece pequeña. – Pidió Syaoran con el ceño fruncido. Con todo el frio que Sakura sentía se quedó todo el tiempo que su novio creía conveniente dentro de la tina sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Fue un alivio para ella cuando Syaoran se acercó a ella con un par de toallas, rápidamente se puso de pie tiritando de frio, su novio la cubrió y cargándola nuevamente la llevó a la cama en donde se encargó de secar su cabello y cuerpo. – Vas a tener que usar una de mis pijamas. – Exclamó levantándose de la cama para buscar lo que había mencionado.

-Gracias Syaoran, yo puedo vestirme sola. – Dijo Sakura en un susurro. Después de eso se acomodó en la cómoda cama. El castaño se acercó a ella nuevamente y junto su frente con la de Sakura. – ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Preguntó en voz baja sin apartarse. – Creo que mejor, solo tengo frio y el dolor aun no se va. – Contestó Sakura inhalando la varonil fragancia de su novio. – Voy a prepararte un caldo, creo que eso ayudará. – Syaoran se levantó y salió rápidamente a la cocina.

Este observó que en el sofá que hace un rato estaban sentados estaba el celular de su novia con una luz intermitente. La curiosidad pudo con él y observó que el padre la estaba llamando.

-Buenas tardes señor Fujitaka. Habla Syaoran. – Saludó en voz baja dirigiéndose a la cocina. – Que bueno que alguien contesta. – Saludó el hombre mayor. – ¿Sakura está contigo? – Preguntó con voz preocupada. – Si señor, pero hay un problema. – ¿Mi hija está bien? – Fujitaka interrumpió al castaño.

-Señor, ella está bien le explico. – Syaoran empezó a narrar. – Fuimos a comprar los boletos para nuestro viaje, después nos quedamos a comer con Eriol en mi apartamento, ella se quedó dormida en el sofá y hace poco despertó con fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Ha tomado un baño helado para bajar la temperatura y en este momento voy a preparar algo que pueda tomar. – Terminó de explicar Syaoran.

-Gracias muchacho por hacer todo esto por ella. – El señor Kinomoto lanzó un suspiro de alivio. – Solo que tenemos un problema mayor. – A Syaoran le extrañó las palabras de su suegro. – ¿Está todo bien señor? – Preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Acaso no has visto la calle? Está cayendo una gran nevada. – Syaoran salió de la cocina y se asomó por una ventana. – La verdad no, estaba ocupado con Sakura. – Entiendo muchacho. No puedo exponer a mi hija a una enfermedad peor. – Expuso el arqueólogo. – Syaoran. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-Si señor, lo que sea. – Respondió Syaoran. – No podemos sacar a Sakura de tu casa en esas condiciones y con el clima que está azotando allá afuera. ¿Entiendes verdad? – Sé a que se refiere señor. – Reconoció regresando a la cocina.

-¿Puedes cuidarla por hoy? Mañana por la mañana pasaré por ella para hacerme cargo. – Pidió el padre de la castaña. – Por eso no se preocupe señor, yo me haré cargo de ella el tiempo que sea necesario. – Contestó Syaoran. – No es necesario tanto, no quiero que mi hija sea una carga. – Expuso el mayor.

-Fujitaka. – Habló decidido el ambarino. – En estos momentos creo que es mejor que Sakura pase el fin de semana sin ninguna preocupación, estoy al tanto de lo que le sucedió ayer por la tarde, por eso, con todo el respeto que usted y ella se merecen le pido que deje que yo me haga cargo de ella. Sakura jamás será una dificultad para mí. – Explicó Syaoran. Fujitaka al otro lado de la línea sonrió, sabía que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

-Lo sé Syaoran, sé que contigo ella está mucho mejor que conmigo en estos momentos. – El castaño negó con la cabeza. – No diga eso señor, no me refiero a que ella está mejor sin usted. Dejemos que ella ahora está asumiendo una nueva postura. Lo que le ha sucedido ahora es obra de su cerebro, ella nos está enviando señales. Dejemos que ella sea quien de ahora en adelante decida. ¿Le parece?

-Claro que si Syaoran, ella está bien contigo. Y de nuevo discúlpame. Hazle saber que la he llamado. Exclamó Fujitaka. – Claro señor, yo se lo haré saber. – Contestó el castaño. – Por cierto. – Volvió a hablar el profesor. – Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor.

-Disculpa Fujitaka, estamos en contacto. – El aludido sonrió. – Gracias de nuevo. – Después de los formalismos correspondientes y terminar la llamada Syaoran se dedicó a preparar caldo de pollo para su amada. Terminada su labor de cocinero llevó su habitación en una bandeja, la sopa y un par de bebidas.

Entro en silencio a la habitación, Sakura dormía. Pudo observar que su respiración era acompasada. – Sakura, despierta. – Se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro. La castaña obedeció y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al verlo. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó poniendo en sus piernas una bandeja con el caldo y jugo de naranja.

-Un poco mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza. – Contestó Sakura colocando levantándose un poco para apoyar su espalda en el espaldar de la cama. – Bueno, come un poco. Después vamos a ver si ya pasó la fiebre. – Dijo Syaoran y la chica obedeció, lentamente fue acabando lo que había en la taza.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran, estaba muy rico. – El aludido quitó la bandeja que tenía su novia en sus piernas dejándola sobre una mesa. – Hablé con tu padre hace un rato. – Dijo Syaoran entrando a la cama con ella y arropándola. – Debe de estar preocupado, será mejor que regrese a casa. – Sakura intentó levantarse, pero Syaoran no se lo permitió.

-No vas a ningún lado Sakura, le expliqué lo que te pasó y no es recomendable que salgas en ese estado. Me pidió que te cuidara estos días, el domingo te llevaré de regreso a casa. – Explicó el castaño aferrándose más a su cintura y besándola en la frente. – ¿Qué te pidió qué? – Preguntó una sorprendida castaña.

-Lo que acabo de decirte, allá afuera está nevando mucho y sacarte en ese estado puede agravar tu estado. – El castaño acariciaba el rostro de su novia. – Fue muy comprensivo cuando le explique todo. Estoy seguro que mañana estarás mucho mejor, pero lo ideal es que te quedes a descansar, el lunes tenemos que regresar a trabajar y no quiero que llegues enferma.

-Pero no quiero ocasionar problemas. – Sakura hizo un puchero. – No sé porque me puse así, estaba muy bien todo fue inesperado. – Syaoran sonrió y besó su nariz. – ¿Acaso no quieres que yo sea quien te cuide? – Ella, sonrojada asintió. – No se diga más, yo seré quien vele tu sueño y te cuide. Deberías dormir un poco más, Eriol llegará más tarde, tal vez tengas ánimos de cenar. – Sakura obedeció y abrazó a su novio colocando su cabeza en el masculino pecho concentrándose en el relajado palpitar de este y fue cerrando los ojos volviendo a quedarse dormida.

El pequeño improvisto con la fiebre de Sakura no pasó a más, a la mañana siguiente despertó más repuesta y con los cuidados de Eriol y los mimos de Syaoran esta se sintió mejor rápidamente, disfrutó pasar con ellos dos, sin que nada ni nadie los perturbara. Su amigo inglés fue muy considerado y les daba toda la privacidad que necesitaba la pareja, a pesar de estar indispuesta Syaoran no podía evitar atacarla a besos en ocasiones.

Sakura habló con su padre un par de veces, haciéndole saber que estaba bien gracias a su novio y amigo. El domingo por la tarde ambos tuvieron el gesto de ir a dejarla a su casa, Fujitaka los recibió con un gran almuerzo como muestra de agradecimiento. Esa tarde también sirvió para acordar lo que iban a cocinar para la cena de Noche Buena.

Último día de trabajo del año y todos se despidieron de sus estudiantes y compañeros, en la escuela con todo el personal docente, Kaho compartió un ameno almuerzo agradeciendo por el buen año que estaban a pocos meses de concluir. En ese almuerzo también estaba incluido el par de psicólogos que habían apoyado la labor de la escuela desde que empezaron el proyecto.

-¿A que hora vendrán Eriol y Syaoran? – Preguntó Fujitaka a su hija que frente a él estaba desayunando. – Dijo Syaoran que después del almuerzo. – Contestó la aludida tomando jugo de naranja. – Eso me dará tiempo para ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta para la pizza.

Ese domingo decidieron que comerían pizza, después un postre de fresas con crema, acompañado de una copa de vino. La fecha más importante que celebraban en Tomoeda es la de Año Nuevo, ir al templo para dar gracias por el año que acababa y pedir por un año prospero lleno de buena suerte.

-Regreso en un rato Sakura. – Comentó Fujitaka colocándose sus zapatillas para salir a hacer las compras. – Claro papá, yo me quedó limpiando un poco. – La castaña se dedicó a asear la sala, cocina y comedor. Lugar donde sus invitados de honor estarían el resto de la tarde. Sacó servilletas con adornos navideños, la vajilla para ocasiones especiales. Colocó pequeños adornos navideños para ambientar el lugar.

En el centro de la mesa una bandeja con uvas y manzanas, que podrían disfrutar en todo el día. Fujitaka regresó una hora después con varias bolsas, acomodando todo en el refrigerador y en la alacena. Poco después hicieron acto de presencia Eriol y Syaoran, llevaban una botella de vino, algunos chocolates y un ramo de rosas blancas, estas últimas dos cosas en manos de Syaoran.

-Sean bienvenidos a esta humilde morada. – Fujitaka los recibía alegremente. – Gracias por la amable invitación. – Contestó Eriol entrando a la casa seguido de Syaoran.

-Espero este vino sea de su agrado. – Eriol le entregó la botella al arqueólogo. – Muchas gracias Eriol, podremos disfrutarlo hoy. – Expresó un agradecido Fujitaka. Syaoran se acercó también extendiendo un estuche alargado. – Felices Fiestas Fujitaka, espero que este obsequio le sea de utilidad. – Fujitaka muy alagado sonrió recibiendo los obsequios. – Muchas gracias joven Syaoran, no tenían porque hacerlo.

-Vamos Fujitaka, es lo menos después de que nos recibes en tu casa. ¿Sakura no está? – Preguntó Eriol llegando a la sala junto a Fujitaka y Syaoran. – Está en su cuarto, seguro no tarda en bajar. – Respondió el profesor. – Vamos a sentarnos un rato en lo que aparece Sakura para empezar a cocinar.

Sakura estaba en su cuarto buscando dentro de su armario que usar para esa cena, no acostumbraban a hacer gran cosa, pero la presencia de su amigo y de su novio ameritaba que usase algo para presumir. Aunque pensándolo bien, aun no se podía poner elegante, tenían que cocinar y era obvio que terminarían algo sucios, ni modo tendría que darse otra ducha después de cocinar.

Salió de su habitación buscando a su padre. Lo encontró sentado conversando amenamente con ambos psicólogos, se sonrojó cuando los tres la observaron con una pequeña sonrisa. – Buenas tardes. – Saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Que bueno que ya llegaron. – Syaoran se puso de pie y tomando algo que ella no pudo ver bien se acercó a ella.

-Hola Sakura, espero te gusten las rosas. – Syaoran le extendió un hermoso ramo de flores blancas. – Muchas gracias, están hermosas. – Ella las tomó acercándose para oler la fragancia de estas.

-¿Por qué no empezamos a cocinar? – Eriol terminó por romper la burbuja en la que los dos castaños se habían encerrado. – Tienes razón joven Eriol. Tenemos que amasar harina. – Respondió Fujitaka poniéndose de pie. – Yo iré a poner las rosas en un jarrón con agua. – Contestó Sakura entrando a la cocina.

-Bueno, pasemos entonces. – El arqueólogo indicó a Eriol y Syaoran que lo siguieran, estos dos se quedaron atrás y el castaño le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. – ¿Por qué eres tan oportuno? – Eriol aun con una sonrisa sobándose el estómago contestó.

-Vamos, estaban ignorándonos por completo, tu suegro y yo nos sentíamos incómodos. – Los dos llegaron a la cocina en donde eran esperados por Sakura y su padre. Sakura entregó a cada uno un delantal con adornos navideños que los hacían ver muy graciosos.

Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, Eriol sacó su celular y empezó a hacer poses algo ridículas, Sakura se incluyó en el juego y Syaoran se vio obligado también a formar parte del juego de ambos.

Fujitaka fue quien los llamó al orden y a cada uno asignó una labor. Sakura se haría cargo de preparar la pasta para la pizza, Eriol y Syaoran cortar el salami, el queso mozzarella y el hombre mayor de preparar la masa para luego entre todos poner cada uno de los ingredientes en el sartén.

Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran fueron los primeros en terminar, Fujitaka les pidió que se encargaran de preparar la tarta de fresas con crema. La pareja de castaños estuvo batallando en contra de Eriol, estos querían comerse las fresas, amenazando con que la tarta seria únicamente de crema.

Eriol y Syaoran decidieron ayudar para amasar la harina, era una labor un tanto cansada, la masa debía de quedar blanda y luego dejarla reposar. Tomaron un receso para beber algo acompañado por unos bocadillos. También participaron en una guerra con harina y los tres más jóvenes quedaron completamente blancos. Fujitaka sonreía con ver a su hija sonriendo, en esos días su hija no mostraba sus emociones.

Sakura era un libro abierto y lo que sucedió en esos días la había hecho tomar una decisión que él aun ignoraba. Pero en esos momentos podía verla como antes y estaba totalmente agradecido por eso. Continuaron con su labor con más responsabilidad, tenían que manipular el horno y no querían causar accidentes.

La tarta de fresas con crema fue lo primero que estuvo listo, después continuaron con la pizza, Sakura dedicó esos momentos en que la pizza estuvo en el horno para limpiar la cocina y todos los instrumentos que utilizaron, Eriol y Syaoran; por consejo de Fujitaka salieron a sus casas para asearse de nuevo. Cuando la castaña terminó subió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Fujitaka se quedó en la cocina, él se encargaría de decorar el comedor, preparó también unos emparedados y otros bocadillos que acomodó en la mesa. En su habitación, Sakura se había decidido por utilizar un vestido de mangas color rosa, este llegaba muy arriba de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, usó también unas medias de mallas negras y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que las medias, su cabello lo dejó suelto y maquilló un poco su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura. – Comentó Fujitaka viéndola bajar por las escaleras. – Gracias papá. ¿No me veo extraña? – Preguntó superando el color de su vestido en su rostro sonrojado. – Eres la niña más hermosa que he visto, eres igual que tu madre. – Sakura sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Voy a dejarte un rato sola, tengo que subir para cambiarme también, todo en la mesa está listo, ya no hay nada en el horno. – Comentó el profesor subiendo a su recamara. – Está bien papá. – Sakura fue al comedor para observar como había quedado todo, la comida se veía bien y olía bien. Estaba segura que pasarían una bonita noche.

Se escuchó el timbre, salió a recibir a Eriol y Syaoran, seguro que eran ellos. – Ya se habían tardado. ¿Tuvieron que darse un baño de nuevo? – Peguntó Sakura burlándose de sus amigos. – ¿Qué pasó con Eriol? – Preguntó de nuevo al solo ver a su novio de pie frente a ella. Syaoran entró rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura apoyando la espalda de ella en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Syaoran? – Preguntó de nuevo tratando de entender el acto. El castaño se acercó aun más y tomó una de las piernas de Sakura acariciándolas suavemente. – ¿Este es mi regalo de Navidad? – Preguntó Syaoran con voz ronca.

-Si tu quieres. – Sakura se encogió de hombros siguiendo el juego. – ¿Y tú papá? – Indagó Syaoran. – Debe de estarse bañando también. – Respondió la castaña colocando sus manos en el pecho de su novio, acto que sirvió para que Syaoran se acercara a sus labios robándole el aliento con el beso apasionado.

-Vamos a sentarnos, no quiero que me tomen haciendo algo indebido para los demás. – Syaoran tomó de la mano a su novia llevándola a la sala. – ¿Eriol no vendrá? – Preguntó Sakura cuando pudo reaccionar. – Se quedó hablando con su madre, yo me aburrí y dijo que vendría terminando la llamada. – Contestó Syaoran acomodándose en el sillón con su novia.

Al poco rato de estar conversando bajó Fujitaka y se sentó con la pareja para conversar, Eriol hizo acto de aparición media hora más tarde. – Disculpen el retraso. – Comentó a modo de disculpa. – Mi madre está ansiosa por verme. – Eso no es problema Eriol. Ya podemos pasar al comedor. – Comentó Fujitaka poniéndose de pie.

Todo estaba listo para que los cuatro compartieran una deliciosa cena, Fujitaka hizo los honores y dio las palabras de agradecimiento a sus invitados y esa fue la señal que necesitaban, dando gracias también por la comida empezaron a comer.

Muchos temas salieron a relucir en el rato que estuvieron sentados en el comedor. Después pasaron a la sala en donde con una taza de té probaron la tarta de fresas con cremas, siguieron conversando hasta que un silencioso Fujitaka se puso de pie.

-Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes, pero tengo que retirarme para revisar unos documentos. – Fujitaka hizo una reverencia. Los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie a modo de despedida, Sakura se acercó para abrazarlo. – Gracias papá.

Eriol y Syaoran también agradecieron las atenciones. Cuando los tres quedaron solos Eriol se adelantó para hablar. – Mis estimados amigos, yo también tengo que retirarme.

-Pero pensé que te quedarías un rato más Eriol. – Comentó Sakura. – ¿Tú también te vas a ir? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Syaoran. – No, voy a quedarme un rato más. – Dijo Syaoran para alegría de ambos.

-Créeme Sakurita, prefieres estar sola con el lobo. – Ambos se sonrojaron. – No se preocupen por mí, conozco la salida. Feliz Navidad amigos. – Eso fue lo último que escucharon quedando los dos solos. – Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – Sakura tomó de la mano a su novio.

Frente a la chimenea meditaba Sakura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran. – Sin duda este año ha sido único. ¿No lo crees Syaoran? – El aludido sonrió. – Creo que ha sido una recompensa por todas las pruebas que hemos vivido en nuestras vidas. ¿Ya tienes lista tu maleta? – Preguntó esta vez a su novia.

-¿Mi maleta? – Hoeeee el viaje, lo olvide. Olvidé hacer la maleta Syaoran. – Sakura saltó en el sillón. – Tranquila amor, aun tienes el día de mañana para hacerla. – Contestó tratando de consolarla y soltando una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes tonto? – Preguntó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. – De lo linda que te ves cuando olvidas algo. – La tomó en brazos y se dedicó a besarla lenta y apasionadamente. Así se quedaron un buen rato, en ese sillón que en más de una ocasión había sido testigo del amor que ambos se tenían. – Te amo lobito.

 **Feliz Navidad a todos. Soy un Grinch de nacimiento, pero quiero que sepan que deseo que estás fiestas sean la oportunidad para que puedan compartir con sus familias y amigos. Y yo acá les dejo mi capítulo de la semana. Se me hizo un poco largo, pero hasta acá puedo llegar, lo quise hacer especial. Espero les haya gustado, el próximo, el de fin de año quiero hacerlo aun más especial.**

 **Dedicado el capítulo como siempre a todos ustedes que fielmente leen y dejan o no su comentario. Un gran abrazo, no tengo nada más que decir… Solamente, Felices Fiestas.**


	33. Chapter 33 Hong-Kong

**Capítulo 32**

 **Hong-Kong**

 **Primera parte**

Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en la terminal número 18 esperando ser llamados para subir al avión. Hace un par de horas ella se había despedido de su padre quien amablemente fue a dejarlos al aeropuerto para evitar dejar el coche del castaño en un estacionamiento.

Después de pasar todos los chequeos migratorios estaban los dos abordando, Sakura no podía evitar las emociones encontradas, ya extrañaba a su padre, pero ni loca dejaría solo a su novio, quería y deseaba compartir con él una nueva experiencia. – De todos modos, son siete días los que estaré fuera de casa. – Dijo para si misma.

Una vez los dos estuvieron en sus lugares, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad, escucharon las típicas orientaciones de las aeromozas y se prepararon para el despegue. – ¿Nerviosa amor? – Preguntó Syaoran colocando su mano encima de la de ella. – Tal vez un poco. – Respondió Sakura observando sus manos entrelazadas. – Hace mucho que no viajaba en avión, pero ya lo había hecho.

-Bueno, solo nos queda relajarnos, son aproximadamente dos horas y media de viaje. – Syaoran colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura. – Allá nos estarán esperando. – Terminó el castaño de agregar. – Oye. – Ella lo llamó mordiéndose inmediatamente el labio inferior. – No es que sea una odiosa o algo por el estilo, pero espero que no haya mucha gente esperando.

-Tranquila, creo que será solo Wei, aunque le dije a madre que llegaría con una muy buena compañía. – El castaño guardó silencio. – Espero mis hermanas no exageren. – No veo porque tengan que exagerar. No soy la gran cosa, estaría muy bien sin tanto protocolo de bienvenida. – Sakura guardó silencio porque en ese momento su novio abandonó su posición y la observó taladrándola con la ambarina mirada.

-¿Quieres tener problemas conmigo Sakura? – Ella negó con la cabeza y Syaoran prosiguió. – Madre sabe quien eres y cuanto significas para mí, así que no te atrevas a decir que no eres la gran cosa, porque un Li no anda con "cualquier cosa" – Syaoran se permitió imitar a su novia para aligerar la tensión. – Para mí eres la mujer más importante en estos momentos, de lo contrario, ¿crees que estarías conmigo rumbo a China? – Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No permitas que esos pensamientos te invadan porque de verdad voy a molestarme Sakura. – Este colocó una mano en su mejilla acariciándola. – Para mi eres especial, eres importante, eres importante para tu padre, Eriol, Rika y Chiharu, también para tus estudiantes. ¿Te quedó claro? – Sakura colocó su mano encima de la de Syaoran. – Te amo, muchas gracias por existir en mi vida. – En el pasillo del avión frente a ellos, se colocó una aeromoza con el carrito de bebidas y carraspeó para llamar la atención de estos.

-Disculpe señor. – Habló una hermosa rubia con un bajo tono de voz queriendo resultar sexy para Syaoran. – ¿Qué va a tomar, café, soda, té, jugo, agua o alguna de nuestras bebidas alcohólicas? – Syaoran levantó su rostro y contestó. – Una soda estaría bien. – La chica inmediatamente le pasó una lata de soda.

-¿Y tú niña, qué quieres? – Preguntó con un tono monótono sin siquiera verla. – Yo quiero una soda también. – Contestó Sakura queriendo disimular molestia, Syaoran vio la escena y la diferencia en el trato entre ambos y decidió hacer algo frente a la odiosa mujer. – Amor, veo algo diferente en sus labios. – Este se acercó tomándola por sorpresa y dándole un apasionado beso, acariciando sus labios con la lenga pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boda. Sakura recibió el gesto con un gemido que provocó que la aeromoza se pusiera roja de enojo y dejándolos solos sin dar a la castaña lo que había pedido.

-Esa mujer no me dejó lo que pedí. – Dijo Sakura cuando por fin Syaoran la soltó. – No importa, yo te comparto de la mía. – Después de ese encuentro el resto del viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad, ambos se quedaron dormidos después de conversar un rato. Syaoran fue quien despertó primero al escuchar que estaban a pocos minutos de empezar el aterrizaje.

-¿Pequeña, Sakura? – Ya estamos por llegar. – Syaoran le habló en el oído, Sakura se levantó de su regazo y con voz somnolienta respondió. – ¿Tan pronto? Ya me estoy poniendo emocionada. ¿Qué haremos primero? – Preguntó

-Primero iremos a que conozcas la casa familiar, me imagino que madre ha preparado algo para estar con ella un rato y luego podremos ir a mi apartamento en donde podremos tener la libertad de hacer lo que tanto quiero. – Comentó Syaoran muy cerca de su oreja con voz ronca.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer llegando a tu apartamento? – Preguntó Sakura fingiendo inocencia. – ¿No tienes alguna idea? – Respondió Syaoran haciendo otra pregunta, Sakura negó con la cabeza aguantando el cosquilleo que sentía por la respiración cercana a su piel.

– Te explicaré, primero vamos a entrar a mi humilde hogar, después de eso dejaré las maletas por ahí y después de eso te tomaré en brazos y te llevaré al sillón, ahí haremos el amor hasta que salga el sol nuevamente. – A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro al escuchar el tentador itinerario que había preparado su novio.

-¿Sólo en el sillón? – Preguntó mordiéndose nuevamente el labio y tomando un mechón de su cabello enredándolo en su dedo. – Donde tu quieras Sakura, donde tu quieras. – La castaña recordó algo que había guardado recelosamente en su equipaje. – Bueno, en ese caso, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa Syaoran.

-Creo que estamos pasando por una turbulencia porque me siento diferente. – Habló Syaoran para acercarse a los labios de Sakura besándolos suavemente. – Estos serán los mejores y últimos días del año. – Ella asintió y después de eso se prepararon para el aterrizaje.

El vuelo fue totalmente exitoso, llegaron con bien, nuevamente hicieron todo el trámite migratorio que correspondía y salieron para buscar sus equipajes. Ambos iban tomados de las manos buscando la salida, había muchas personas esperando la llegada de sus familiares o seres queridos, él buscaba una cabellera blanca hasta que observó a un muy sonriente Wei que le hacía señas agitando una mano.

-Ya lo vi Sakura, vamos. – El chico apuró el paso siendo seguido por su novia. – Joven Syaoran, que alegría verlo nuevamente. – Saludó Wei haciendo una marcada reverencia. – Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo amigo. Deja te presento a mi novia. – El castaño tomó a Sakura de la mano.

-Sakura, él es Wei, ha sido mi mentor y amigo desde la infancia. Wei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia. – Sakura, muy sonrojada hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Una reverencia similar a la del mayordomo. – Es un placer conocerlo señor Wei.

-El placer es todo mío señorita Kinomoto, pero solo llámeme por mi nombre. – Contestó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro el anciano. – A cambio de que usted también me llame por mi nombre. – Respondió de la misma manera Sakura.

-Con mucho gusto jovencita Sakura. – Wei hizo una reverencia para terminar con las presentaciones. – Bueno, podemos salir a casa. – Dijo Syaoran. – Claro joven. – Agregó Wei tomando el equipaje de los dos. – Espere Wei, yo llevo mi equipaje, no se moleste. – Sakura se adelantó al gesto del hombre.

-Me sentiré muy ofendido si no me deja hacerlo. – Comentó el anciano. – Vamos Sakura, para él no es una molestia. – Syaoran la tomó de la mano para que los tres empezaran a caminar para salir del aeropuerto. – Mientras buscaban el coche Wei preguntaba cómo había estado el viaje, conversación que fue hecha en su mayoría entre Sakura y él. Syaoran sonreía al ver que su novia se reflejaba muy tranquila.

-Espero que tengan hambre jóvenes, la señora ha dispuesto a preparar un gran banquete de bienvenida. – Dijo el buen Wei para después de dejar el equipaje en el maletero y abrir la puerta trasera para que ambos entraran al coche, él hacer lo mismo y en silencio, pero aun sonriente empezar a conducir.

Sakura se sumió en un incómodo silencio, estaba cayendo en cuenta de que en cuestión de minutos se enfrentaría a una de las pruebas más grandes en su vida, no se había sentido así en toda su vida, ahora el examen para titularse y la defensa de su tesis era una burla para ella. En esos momentos iba a conocer a la madre de Syaoran y esperaba por todos los dioses poder agradarle, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran sacándola de su debate mental, esta se obligó a sonreír a medias tratando de disimular su estado. – Solo pensaba un poco en papá. – Mintió.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que él está muy ocupado trabajando y, además, también estoy seguro que le vas a agradar a mi madre. – Él tomó una de sus manos para transmitirle confianza. – Puede estar tranquila señorita Sakura. – Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la parte delantera del auto. – La señora estará muy complacida al conocer a una joven que transmite alegría con solo verla, sea usted misma y ya verá que la va a pasar muy bien, esa es nuestra misión.

Sakura le brindó al mayordomo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, haría caso a su consejo y se dedicaría a pasarla bien, ¿para eso había ido no? Se relajó un poco en el auto observando todo desde la ventana, en ocasiones su novio servía de guía turístico explicando el significado de algunos de ellos.

El viaje hasta la famosa casa de los Li fue un poco largo, ella lo percibió así. Literalmente cruzaron toda la costa hasta llegar a Ciudad Victoria, un asentamiento urbano en Hong-Kong, la casa estaba ubicada en un complejo de grandes mansiones, algo así como la zona alta de la capital del país. El auto por fin se detuvo y lo pudo vislumbrar Sakura la dejó con la boca abierta, la reja, era enorme color verde oscuro, los muros estaban cubiertos de bellos arbustos que hacían que el color verde fuera el color predominante.

La imponente reja se abrió y Wei retomó la marcha, para mayor sorpresa de Sakura avanzaban despacio, para que ella pudiera observar que a los alrededores había un extenso jardín, con rosas y flores de todo tipo que ella nunca había visto en su vida, también observó algunos pavos reales y gansos blancos caminar por ahí, justo en frente a la puerta de la casa había una enorme fuente que le daba mayor belleza a la entrada. Si esa era su primera impresión tenía ganas de salir corriendo buscando un vuelo de regreso a Tomoeda.

Syaoran bajó primero del auto y ayudó a su novia para hacer lo mismo, pero al verla se asustó que estaba con la mirada perturbada. – Amor, ¿te sucede algo? – Preguntó. – ¿Esta es tu casa? – Soltó Sakura observando a su alrededor. Este sonrió y tomó sus manos. – No, es la casa de mi madre, ya te dije que estaremos en mi apartamento para mayor comodidad tuya. – Respondió Syaoran.

-Tengo miedo de que tu madre no me acepte Syaoran. – Sakura confesó sus temores. – Ya verás que eso no va a pasar, ahora vamos adentro, así saldrás de esta situación. – El castaño tomó a su novia abrazándola por la cintura para entrar a la casa.

¿Cuánto lujo podía haber en una mansión? Sakura aun estaba buscando la respuesta. La casa de la familia Li parecía sacada de un cuento, el piso, de mármol oscuro, era tan brillante que podía ver su rostro en el, escaleras de color marfil que estaban diseñadas en espiral, que seguro llevaban a las habitaciones de las otras plantas. Observó varias puertas, seguro eran la sala, el comedor, la cocina y sabrá Dios que otras cosas podían tener. La voz de Syaoran la sacó de su profundo análisis.

-Vamos a la sala. – Dijo Syaoran sacándola de su letargo. – Se sentaron mientras disponían té y algunas galletas para ellos y alguien más, en esa sala habían muchos retratos de la familia, en uno de ellos se observaba a cuatro chicas muy sonrientes y aun Syaoran con el ceño fruncido, sonrió. Seguro que sus hermanas eran muy cariñosas con él.

Estaba concentrada observando todo a su alrededor, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro como el carbón, ojos oscuros que hacían juego con sus finas facciones y pie blanca, que daba un bellísimo contraste sumado a todo el paquete de cualidades físicas que la rodeaban.

Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa con tan solo verla, porque a pesar de ser delicada, su figura imponía un respeto casi exagerado e imposible de ignorar. Nunca en la vida pensó que pudiera existir una mujer tan elegante y fina. Fue en eso que reparó en que Syaoran estaba de pie dirigiéndole una reverencia a su madre, ella inmediatamente y como si el sillón estuviera ardiendo se puso de pie para presentarse ante ella.

-Es bueno verte Xiao-Lang. – Dijo la mujer con un exquisito acento japonés. – Igualmente madre. – Respondió Syaoran repitiendo la reverencia. – Ven Sakura. – Ella observó como su novio le extendía una mano, con un poco de miedo la tomó y se acercó a los dos.

-Madre, quiero presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto. Mi novia. – Sakura hizo una reverencia muy marcada. – Es un gusto conocerla al fin señora. – El placer es mío también muchacha, Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero vamos a tomar asiento, es seguro que vienen agotados por el viaje. – La mujer se dirigió al centro de la sala tomando asiento, ambos jóvenes la siguieron.

La madre de Syaoran se permitió observar y analizar en silencio a la novia de su hijo. Sencilla, pero hermosa, este se había quedado corto cuando le habló de ella. Para ella lo único importante la felicidad de sus hijos, su deber era asegurarse que su hijo encontrara a la mujer que pudiera ser su polo a tierra y le apoyara en todo momento.

-Mi hijo me comentó que te dedicas al magisterio. – Afirmó la mujer tomando su taza de té. – Así es señora, trabajo en la escuela elemental de Tomoeda. – Contestó Sakura observando a la ceremoniosa mujer. – Ya veo, una carrera de mucho sacrificio y sobre todo de mucho respeto. Eso te hace una mujer muy respetada. – Muchas gracias señora. – Sakura se sonrojó con el elegante comentario.

De repente el mayordomo hizo acto de aparición en la sala. – Disculpen la interrupción, joven Li, ¿me permite unos minutos de su atención? – Syaoran se puso de pie. – Claro Wei, ahora regreso. – Dijo y salió detrás del anciano, dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Sakura, en ese momento tuvo más miedo, como si no pudiera temer a algo más.

-¿Podrías contarme más de ti? Syaoran me platicó algunas cosas, pero me gustaría escucharlas de ti misma. – Ieran Li rompió el silencio que se había formado. – Bueno, este. La verdad no hay mucho que contar. Tengo 26 años, vivo en Tomoeda con mi padre y mi hermana, hace cinco años terminé con mi carrera, pero espero el próximo año estudiar una especialización en pedagogía infantil.

-Admirable, te gustan los niños. – Comentó en un susurro la mujer mayor. – La verdad sí y me gustaría mucho poder ayudar a aquellos pequeños que nacen con trastornos mentales y que son rechazados por los demás. – Explicó Sakura sin miedo alguno. – Eso lo hace más admirable. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – Preguntó Ieran haciendo sorprender a Sakura.

-Claro señora. – Respondió sonriente, estaba empezando a sentirse más relajada. – ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres, a qué se dedican? – Preguntó nuevamente la dama. – Mi papá se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto y es profesor de Arqueología en la Universidad de Tomoeda, también realiza expediciones investigativas a otros países. – Contó muy orgullosa. – En estos días saldrá nuevamente al sur de Egipto a realizar unas excavaciones.

-La labor de enseñar la traen de familia, que bueno que sigas los pasos de tu padre, aunque sea de otra perspectiva. – Sakura asintió sonriendo. – ¿Tu madre también es maestra? – No, mi madre falleció hace muchos años. – Respondió Sakura provocando que la señora se sintiera incomoda en fracción de segundos. – Disculpa que sea tan inoportuna con mi pregunta.

-No tiene porque disculparse por nada, eso paso ya hace muchos años y tenemos el consuelo de que mamá está en un lugar mejor y está cuidando de nosotros tres. – La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura hizo que Ieran viera la madurez que ella había alcanzado a temprana edad. – El padre de Xiao-Lang también falleció hace mucho tiempo. ¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Sí, él me contó y entiendo muy bien su situación, en momentos podemos sentirnos abatidos por su ausencia, pero sabemos que ya no sufren ningún dolor y están viéndonos desde el cielo, seguro están orgullosos por lo que hoy somos. – Expresó Sakura. Ieran se puso de pie y la castaña la imitó.

-¿Te parece si pasamos al comedor? Ya debe de estar lista la comida. – Sakura asintió ante la invitación. – Quiero decirte que espero que estos días te sientas en tu hogar, quiero conocerte más Sakura, mi hijo siente mucho cariño por ti, así que no te sientas cohibida por nada, cuenta con nosotros, esta también es tu casa. – La madre del joven sonrió siendo percibido por Sakura.

-Quiero agradecer todas las atenciones y también sus palabras. Quiero que sepa que Syaoran es muy especial para mí, llegó en el momento que menos esperaba, pero ha traído a mi vida tantas enseñanzas que no puedo estar más agradecida. Lo quiero mucho y espero poder demostrárselo en estos días, también quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo y me gustaría ser de utilidad estos días si es posible. – Expresó Sakura.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que mi hijo ha preparado cosas para mantenerte entretenida, ahora vamos. – Ambas mujeres salieron de la sala en silencio. Sakura estaba agradecida, en esos momentos se sentía cómoda al lado de su suegra.

La hora de la comida transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones, el ambiente era silencioso, pero cómodo, en ocasiones dejaban de comer para conversar un poco, Syaoran le contaba a su madre como le iba en su trabajo y Sakura compartía algunas anécdotas. Las exquisiteces que saboreo esa tarde nunca antes las había probado, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero no se igualaba a la de su padre o eso se obligó a pensar en un momento en que se quedó en silencio.

Después de la comida pasaron al postre y Sakura pudo comprobar que tomaban mucho el té, cuando fueron recibidos les sirvieron té y después del almuerzo el postre iba acompañado con la misma bebida. Los temas de conversación siguieron, esta vez Ieran Li habló de la cena de Año Nuevo. – Estarán tus hermanas, que por cierto mañana quieren reunirse contigo, también vendrán los miembros del Consejo con sus familias y algunos socios de nuestros negocios, estarán muy contentos de saludarte. – Dijo la madre tomando un poco de té.

-Esos viejos. – Chasqueó la lengua Syaoran. – Xiao-Lang compórtate. – Pidió la mujer mayor. – Olvídalo. ¿Qué quieren hablar mis hermanas? – Preguntó. – No estoy segura, pero creo que es porque quieren conocer a Sakura. – La mayor de los Li la observó. – En una llamada conversé con ellas y narré de tu llegada y que vendrías acompañado. – El castaño se hundió en su asiento. Sabía que significaba eso. – Van a espantarla aun más. – Pensó preocupado.

-Madre. – Este llamó la atención de las dos mujeres poniéndose de pie. – Me imagino que tienes asuntos que atender y nosotros queremos descansar un poco, estamos agotados. Gracias por la comida. – Syaoran se acercó a su madre para dejar un beso en la frente. Sakura al observar a su novio despedirse de su madre se puso en pie para agradecer por la bienvenida.

-Señora Li, muchas gracias por las atenciones, todo estuvo delicioso. Ha sido un placer conocerla. – La castaña hizo una reverencia. – La mujer mayor se puso en pie e imitó el gesto. – Le pedí muchas veces a mi hijo que se quedaran en esta casa, es tan necio que no quiso escucharme, de lo contrario estaría muy alagada de tenerte estos días en esta casa.

-Mamá, por favor. Mañana estaremos acá para compartir el almuerzo contigo. – Respondió Syaoran abrazando por el hombro a su novia. – Los espero a tiempo, ciertamente cancelé mi agenda este día, pero ahora puedo retomar el trabajo. – Comentó Ieran caminando con ellos a la salida. – Muchas gracias señora. – Sakura se sentía muy convencida de que estaba en un buen lugar.

-Es un placer, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana. – Comentó Ieran despidiéndose de ellos en la puerta. Ahí estaba esperándolos Wei, al lado de un Audi 2017 sportback, su color, similar a la plata. – Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto. – Comentó el hombre entregando las llaves a su dueño.

-Mañana estaremos acá para la hora de la comida. – Comentó Syaoran sonriendo. – Señorita Sakura, espero que disfrute su estadía en estas cálidas tierras. – El anciano hizo una reverencia a la joven. – Así será Wei, estoy segura de ello. – Respondió repitiendo la acción y observando a su novio.

Wei abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura entrara al lujoso auto. Syaoran hizo lo mismo y pronto se vieron abandonando la lujosa mansión. En ese momento la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio para relajar sus hombros. El ambarino no pudo reprimir la estruendosa carcajada que se escucho en el coche.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? – Preguntó Sakura haciendo un puchero. – Nada, solo parece que acabas de salir de un juicio en el que te declararon inocente. – Respondió aun riendo. – Oye, no es gracioso. Estaba muy nerviosa de no caerle bien a tu madre.

-Ya te dije Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo sé tu misma. – Comentó el castaño. – Por cierto, ¿qué tal mi madre, te agradó? – Preguntó. – Es una mujer muy hermosa y elegante. Además de que con su presencia se impone, debe de ser muy exitosa. – Sakura sonrió al recordar el aspecto de Ieran Li.

-Ha luchado mucho por mantener el puesto que aún tiene, vivimos en una sociedad muy machista y que una mujer sea la líder de un Clan había sido un disparate, pero afortunadamente ha logrado mantenerse en pie. – Explicó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño. – Eso ha de ser horrible, tener que escuchar comentarios mal intencionados. – Sakura tuvo un sentimiento de desagrado, no le gustaba que nadie la hiciera menos que los demás solo por ser mujer.

-Por alguna razón le dicen "la dama de hierro", ella nunca se deja amedrentar por nadie, tengo muchos años de no ver en su rostro la expresión de vergüenza. – Syaoran aprovechó la puesta de un semáforo en rojo y la observó. – Tómalo como un consejo, no permitas que nadie te haga sentir menos, si quieres llorar, hazlo, pero no dejes que nadie diga que eres débil. – Sakura agradeció el consejo con una sonrisa.

El resto del camino Syaoran condujo en silencio, de un momento a otro su novia se fue quedando dormida, era obvio que el viaje la había agotado, aunque ella no lo quiso admitir, ambos necesitaban descansar de eso estaba seguro. Afortunadamente Wei pasó un día antes para acondicionar su apartamento, así solamente llegarían para tumbarse en la cama por un buen rato, claro hasta que se les antojara comer algo.

Al llegar al complejo Syaoran fue recibido por un guarda de seguridad que después de identificarse con él pasó al estacionamiento privado. Sakura seguía dormida, ni modo, tendría que hacer doble viaje porque no ella no despertaba. Syaoran bajó del auto y corrió a la puerta del copiloto, la ventaja era que Sakura a pesar de comer mucho no subía de peso, se mantenía en forma.

Otra fortuna era que su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, no tendría que esperar mucho, subió al ascensor y haciendo un poco de malabares presionó el número para indicar a donde se dirigía, la puerta se cerró y este se apoyó su espalda en las paredes del elevador para descansar un poco. Unos minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Qué rayos. – Exclamó soltando un bufido aun con su novia en brazos, no podía sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Sakura, despierta amor. – Habló muy cerca del oído de la castaña, esta se removió y poco a poco abrió los ojos. – Disculpa Syaoran, me quedé dormida. ¿Ya llegamos? – Sakura se acomodó más en el pecho de este.

-Si, hemos llegado y créeme que en otras circunstancias no te dejaría, pero necesito sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta. – Sakura observó a su alrededor y se vio frente a una puerta aun sin abrir. – Hoee, perdona Syaoran. – Esta se bajó rápidamente alisando su ropa.

El castaño abrió la puerta y antes de que Sakura entrara, la tomó entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la habitación. – Me encanta hacer esto. – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa. La acostó sobre la cama y dejó un casto beso en sus labios. – Ya regreso, voy por nuestras cosas.

-Espera, voy contigo. -Comentó Sakura poniéndose de pie para seguirlo. – Quédate aquí y descansa, no tardo mucho. – Respondió Syaoran sosteniendo la puerta. Sakura hizo caso, en parte, porque ya no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, entonces se quedó unos minutos absorta observando la habitación. Era casi una replica de su apartamento en Tomoeda, un estante con libros, la decoración sencilla, pero pulcra era obvio que solo ha vivido solo ahí.

Las cortinas, con su color favorito, verde incluso las sabanas de la enorme cama eran verdes. La diferencia de esta habitación era que en una de las paredes había puesta en una base de madera, una espada reluciente, quiso tocarla, tuvo miedo de botarla o peor aún, cortarse en el intento. Salió de ahí para observar más.

La sala, muy moderna, un amplio sillón, frente a este un enorme televisor pantalla plana, tentadora la oferta de ver algunas películas en él, en las paredes, retratos de paisajes y edificios chinos antiguos. En otra puerta estaba la cocina, era muy modesta, una barra para desayunar, en el centro un comedor, pequeño con cuatro sillas, el lavabo y una hermosa estufa, se mostró ansiosa por preparar el desayuno para Syaoran.

Regresó a la sala, en donde pudo escuchar que afuera habían personas conversando a pesar de que la conversación era frente al apartamento de Syaoran se quedó absorta mirando detalladamente los retratos que habían en la pared.

Syaoran bajó rápidamente al estacionamiento y sacó del coche las maletas que él y su novia habían traído desde Tomoeda. Esperó el ascensor porque con dos maletas un tanto pesadas sería incomodo subir por las escaleras, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron entró y rápidamente presionó el número del piso al que quería llegar. Cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse completamente un pie las detuvo abriéndose de nuevo.

Una alta chica de cabello largo y rojizo entró en él, está lo observó sin reparo alguno y se colocó al lado de él. – Uff, pensé que se iba a cerrar. – Dijo la pelirroja para romper el hielo, Syaoran solo sonrió más no dijo nada. La chica observó la pantalla del ascensor que le indicaba a que piso se dirigían. – Vas al mismo piso que yo. – Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. – ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí. – Siguió esta parloteando.

-Tengo un apartamento acá, solo lo utilizo en ocasiones. – Contestó Syaoran tratando de no ser odioso. – Yo vivo acá hace unos meses, mi nombre es Nakuru, mucho gusto. – La chica extendió su mano para saludarle. – Mucho gusto. – El castaño dudó unos segundos, pero al final aceptó el gesto. Afortunadamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Syaoran salió rápidamente de este.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo por acá? – Preguntó Nakuru detrás de él. – No, será nada más por unos días. – Contestó tratando de no ser odioso, de nuevo. – Que lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerte. – La pelirroja se colocó justo frente a él. – Fue un placer. – Respondió Syaoran a modo de despedida.

-Espera, aun no me has dicho tu nombre. – Nakuru lo hizo detenerse justo frente a su departamento. – Li, Syaoran Li. – Contestó reprimiendo las ganas de pedirle que se callara, desde que subió al dichoso elevador no había parado de hablar. – Tu nombre es muy original Syaoran. – Comentó esta enredándose un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. – ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar a tu pieza? – Syaoran perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se lo hizo saber.

-Sabes, para ti es Li, no Syaoran, solo las personas a las cuales les tengo extrema confianza les dejo que me llamen por mi nombre y no, no puedes pasar porque me están esperando. Buenas noches. – Dijo este para entrar a su residencia y azotar la puerta fuertemente. Sakura se sobresaltó por el ruido dándose la vuelta y observó a su novio colocar las maletas en el suelo.

-¿Te pasó algo Syaoran? – Preguntó Sakura con sus manos en el pecho a causa del susto. – Perdón, te desperté. – Contestó el chico acercándose a ella. – No, ya no me pude dormir, no estabas conmigo. – Sakura se acercó a él colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio. – Te extrañé Syaoran. – Él sonrió de lado. – Te dejaré sola más seguido para que no puedas vivir sin mí.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso aquí Li Syaoran. – Sakura le sacó la lengua. – Podrías lamentarte por ello. Ahora vamos a sacar nuestras cosas. – La castaña tomó su maleta regresando al cuarto detrás de su novio. – Eso puede esperar, podríamos hacer algo más que no requiera ropa. – No Syaoran ahora no. – El aludido solamente atinó a sonreír ampliamente. – Me vas a obligar a tomar medidas extremas Sakura. – Respondió siguiéndola hasta su cuarto.

No hicieron nada más que acomodar sus cosas en el amplio armario de Syaoran, este se sentía muy bien, se imaginaba en un futuro no muy lejano haciendo lo mismo con Sakura, esa vez seria definitiva. Después de eso se acostaron viéndose frente a frente y conversaron de los planes que Syaoran había dispuesto para esos días. Lo primero, llevarla a conocer la cuidad, almorzarían de nuevo en casa de su madre para que al fin sus hermanas pudieran conocerla.

Para en los días siguientes llevarla a una de las playas más cercanas a la cuidad, algunos sitios históricos que sabía le podrían gustar mucho y después prepararse para la cena de Año Nuevo con todos los Li y el clan completo. Rogaba a los dioses que Sakura pudiera asimilar positivamente la aglomeración de personas para ese día.

-¿Quieres probar la pizza al mejor estilo Chino Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran desde la cocina. Ya habían acomodado sus cosas en el armario y en el baño, estaban decidiendo que podían cenar. – También podemos ver alguna película. – Sorpréndeme lobito. – Sakura dejó la decisión en sus manos. – Voy a dejar pasar el apodo únicamente porque se escucha muy sexy al salir de tus labios. – Comentó Syaoran apareciendo con el teléfono marcando un número.

Entre pizza, bebidas y películas se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde y debían descansar y así lo hicieron. Cada uno se colocó sus pijamas, se asearon y después de darse un beso de buenas noches y acurrucarse se fueron quedando dormidos.

Syaoran la despertó más temprano de lo usual, alegando que no podían empezar tarde porque llegarían tarde al almuerzo con la familia, Sakura protestó, pero un pequeño chorro de agua helada la hizo caer de la cama. Enojada, pero sin remedio salió con dirección al baño para darse una ducha y ponerse algo cómodo para salir. Syaoran la llevó a desayunar a un restaurante típico, en donde por recomendación de él pudo decidir entre té con leche, mezcla de Sagú (frutas de temporada con Sagú) y un delicioso pan de piña. Después de eso retomaron el camino en donde pudo admirar la arquitectura antigua y moderna de China.

Syaoran se encargó de retratar a su novia en cada lugar que está se detenía, en los muelles, plazas, parques y en todos aquellos imponentes monumentos que esta absorta observaba. Cuando vio que era prudente le indicó que debían retirarse para llegar a casa de su madre.

-Sakura, estamos con el tiempo justo para salir de aquí y llegar a casa de madre. – Comentó el castaño acercándose, ella estaba en un jardín y él se había detenido a tomarle fotografías. Sakura hizo un puchero. – ¿Tan pronto? – Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír. – Te prometo que mañana haremos algo que nos va a tomar todo el día y la tarde. – La castaña sonrió, aplaudió y se lanzó a sus brazos. – Vamos con tu madre entonces.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de un centro comercial cercano en donde habían dejado el auto, rápidamente estaban en la autopista. – Si estuviéramos cerca tendríamos más tiempo de conocer, esas son las desventajas de que madre viva en una zona residencial alejada. – Comentó el castaño con la vista concentrada en la carretera. – Es obvio que no le gusta la aglomeración, hay muchas personas en las calles. – Agregó Sakura observando por la ventana.

-Si, ese es el problema de vivir en Hong-Kong. Tienes que caminar a la defensiva o te atropellan. – Bufó Syaoran al detenerse en el tráfico. Les tomó casi una hora atravesar la cuidad para llegar a casa de la señora Li, afortunadamente Syaoran conocía algunos atajos y llegaron con quince minutos de sobra a la mansión.

-Que bueno que llegan jóvenes. – Saludó el amable Wei en la entrada de la mansión. – ¿Qué le ha parecido nuestra ciudad jovencita Sakura? – La castaña sonrió ante la pregunta y saludo del mayordomo. – Me encanta Wei, es maravillosa, llena de historia y de colores, papá estaría más que fascinado de conocer este lugar. – Comentó mientras los tres se adentraban en la enorme casa.

-¿Y madre? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Creo que estaba en su despacho. ¿Le aviso que está aquí? – Peguntó el amable mayordomo. – Así está bien Wei, llevaré a Sakura al jardín, solo dile que estamos aquí. – El anciano quiso decirles algo más, pero la pareja ya había desaparecido por una puerta, este solo murmuró. – No es recomendable que vayan por ahí. – Después de eso se perdió por la mansión.

Un murmullo le advirtió a Syaoran que no debían de salir al jardín, Sakura se había adelantado atraída por las rosas que pudo observar por la puerta. – Vamos Syaoran, date prisa. – El castaño intentó detenerla. – Espera, creo que mejor… – De un momento a otro solo pudo observar como cuatro mujeres corrían para abalanzarse contra él. – Xiao-Laaaaaaaaang – Sakura, a un lado solo observó a su novio ser interceptado por cuatro damas de similar físico. – ¿Serán sus hermanas?

 **Feliz año nuevo a todos. Ha sido un gusto compartir con ustedes esta historia, espero que en este 2019 podamos seguir soñando e imaginando.**

 **Me perdí el fin de semana porque tuve una visita muy, pero muy especial y no tuve tiempo de terminar con el capítulo, por eso hasta ahora en año nuevo lo estoy compartiendo.**

 **Si la inspiración no me falla será un capítulo dividido en 3 partes, una semana en Hong-Kong no puede ser narrada de una sola vez, eso sería agotador. Espero que esta sencilla entrega sea de su agrado, ya Sakura se enfrentó a la suegra y no le fue tan mal, ahora veremos como le va con las hermanas Li, nos falta Meiling y aparece Nakuru. ¿Qué querrá esta joven de Syaoran? Ni yo sé, apareció a última hora y pues quiero poner en jaque a Sakura con Syaoran. Nunca han pasado una situación de celos severos. Pero este lobo es en extremo fiel, muy fiel.**

 **Gracias a todas/os por leer y por los que dejan su review. Gracias Carlos29, tenía tiempo de no tener comentarios tuyos. Yo sabía que había un varón por acá. Estoy muy agradecidos con todos por su apoyo y aceptación con la historia, espero no defraudarles en lo que resta de la historia, aunque no sé cuantos capítulos me faltan para acabar, siempre una cosa lleva a la otra y se alarga más la situación.**

 **Un gran abrazo, los espero en los reviews. Saben que contestó inmediatamente. Se despide Wonder Grinch.**


	34. Chapter 34 Hong Kong Parte II

**Capítulo 33**

 **Hong-Kong**

 **Parte II/Conociendo a los Li**

Syaoran intentaba hacer entrar en razón a cuatro emocionadas mujeres que no dejaban de abrazarlo. – Nos vimos hace dos meses, están exagerando. Déjenme ir. – Exigía un acalorado castaño y Sakura observaba la escena un tanto preocupada por el bienestar de su novio.

-Vamos Xia, no seas cruel aun así te extrañamos mucho. – Repuso una de ellas, Sakura seguía sin identificarlas. – Ustedes son un cuarteto de desconsideradas, estoy seguro que mi novia está asustada al verlas en esta actitud. – Syaoran alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Sakura observaba el cuadro.

-¿Tu novia? – Dijeron las cuatro al unísono mientras soltaban lentamente el abrazo. El castaño aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de sus hermanas. Rápidamente se colocó al lado de Sakura. – Prepárate Sakura, creo que necesitaremos correr. – Habló Syaoran en susurro que apenas pudo ser captado por su novia.

Las cuatro mujeres se colocaron frente a la joven pareja. – Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. – Habló señalando a su novia. – Sakura, ellas son mis hermanas, Fanren, la mayor, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa Li. – Syaoran señaló a cada una de las mujeres que estaban frente a ellos. – Es un placer conocerlas a todas. – Sakura hizo una reverencia ante ellas.

-Es tan linda. – Gritó Fanren. – Tan kawai. – Agregó la menor de todas Shiefa. – Parece un ángel. – Fuutie se acercó a ella acariciando un mechón que caía en su frente. – Dan ganas de estrujar sus mejías. – Volvió a hablar Fanren. Tres de las cuatro hermanas no pudieron evitar acercarse a Sakura para mirarla más de cerca.

-Hermanito, te has sacado la lotería, tienes unos ojos muy bellos Sakura. – Escuchó decir de Shiefa. – Muchas gracias por sus halagos. – Eres muy modesta. – Contestó Fuutie. – Ya quiero tener la oportunidad de salir de compras contigo. – Volvió a hablar.

-No creo que sea necesario. – Respondió una sonrojada Sakura. – Creo que el almuerzo está listo, dejen ya tanta histeria que van a poner nerviosa a Yinfa y va a terminar por abandonar a Xiao Lang. – Escucharon decir a Feimei, Syaoran sonrió a su hermana, de las cuatro esta era la más tranquila de todas.

-Es un placer conocerte Sakura Kinomoto. – Feimei hizo una reverencia. – Xiao Lang quedó corto con tu descripción. – Es un placer conocerlas, gracias por recibirme. – Contestó el saludo Sakura con el tono carmín en su rostro. – Vamos, nos esperan para comer. – La chica china se adelantó siguiendo a sus tres hermanas, Syaoran abrazó por el hombro a su novia.

-¿Qué tal? Te dije que corrieras. – Syaoran codeo a Sakura. – Eso fue un poco intenso, jamás vi tanta explosión de energía y eso que los niños son caso serio. – Comentó Sakura dejando salir un suspiro. – Yo creo que las cuatro absorbieron toda la energía que madre pudo darnos, yo no soy así. – La castaña sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras caminaban al comedor.

-Pero, hubo una de ellas que me llamó Yinfa. ¿Qué significa eso? – No pudo evitar preguntar. – Esa es la traducción en chino de tu nombre. Feimei es la más centrada de todas, puede decirse que es con la que mejor me llevo. Así que no te sorprendas si ella empieza a interrogarte. – Comentó el castaño sin importancia.

-¿Por qué me va a interrogar? – Preguntó nuevamente Sakura. – Ella no confía en cualquier mujer para que sea mi novia. Recuerda lo que te conté de mi última relación seria. – Sakura jamás olvidaría esa anécdota, eso la motivaba para no cometer los mismos errores que esa mujer. – Así que no te asustes si las preguntas son un poco extrañas. – Agregó Syaoran.

-¿Y acaso tu no vas a ayudarme? – Cuestionó la castaña de nuevo. – No preciosa, estás sola en esto, hoy es tu oportunidad para demostrarle a la familia Li cuanto me amas y qué tanto estás dispuesta a hacer por mí. – Sakura fingió enojo. – Eres un presumido Li Syaoran, no me provoques, no hagas que cuente como me tratabas al inicio. – Respondió Sakura sacándole la lengua.

-No te atrevas Sakura. – Sentenció el castaño. – Mírame Li. – Sakura se soltó del abrazo y enseñándole la lengua se adelantó detrás de las hermanas Li. Syaoran solamente sonrió y aceleró el paso para encontrarse con su familia.

Ya en el amplio comedor todos estaban sentados esperando únicamente que la comida fuera servida, Syaoran conversaba con Fuutie y Fanren, Shiefa con Ieran Li y Sakura con Feimei, quien ciertamente preguntaba a Sakura algunas cosas de su vida, no era un interrogatorio estrictamente, pero se notaba el interés de su cuñada por saber quien era la mujer que "traía loco a su hermanito" palabras que había usado ella para describirlo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Sakura? – Preguntó Fanren que había escuchado una parte de la conversación de ambas mujeres. En ese momento a la castaña le brillaron los ojos, tenía la oportunidad para vengarse de su novio, este con la mirada pidió clemencia y Sakura le brindó una sonrisa de victoria. – A como saben estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto que la facultad de Psicología está implementando en la escuela en que yo trabajo.

-Resulta que en la primera reunión nos conocimos, dada mi torpeza me quedé dormida, mi despertador no sonó a la hora programada. – Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, le apenaba reconocer esa vergonzosa característica en ella, pero esta vez iba a salir airosa. – Cuando llegué a la sala de maestros ya me estaban esperando y debo de decir que nuestra relación laboral no fue muy buena al principio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Fuutie. – Que Syaoran conteste eso. – Respondió Sakura sonriente. Todas sus hermanas incluida su madre lo observaron invitándolo a contestar. – Esta me las vas a pagar Sakura. – Contestó Syaoran bufando. – Resulta que le hacía comentarios negativos, me irritaba demasiado su torpeza y ni se diga de su impuntualidad, además, de que da la vida por todos sin esperar nada a cambio. – Expresó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Syaoran, parece que nada de lo que te enseñé te sirvió de mucho. – Regañó la señora Li. – Eso no es todo. – Se atrevió a interrumpir Sakura el regaño dirigido a su novio. – La verdad es esa, soy un poco torpe y muy confiada a veces. Syaoran me ha enseñado muchas cosas en estos meses que llevamos de conocernos.

-Su ayuda y enseñanza me han servido de mucho en el entorno laboral y personal, he cambiado mucho desde que le conozco. Estoy muy agradecida con él, sus regaños me sirvieron para abrir los ojos. – Terminó Sakura cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. – Que tiernos son. – Gritaron las hermanas Li.

-Me alegra que Xiao Lang te ayude mucho Sakura, ahora es mejor comer antes de que esto se enfríe. – Dijo Ieran para zanjar la conversación, Syaoran por debajo tomó la mano de su novia y susurró agradecimiento.

Después del almuerzo pasaron a una sala más pequeña para comer un postre acompañado de un refresco. Siguieron conversando en torno a la vida de Sakura, esta se sentía cómoda entre las cuatro chicas quienes estaban encantada con ellas. Ieran se excusó retirándose para continuar con los preparativos para la cena de Vísperas de Año Nuevo, la mayor, Fanren también siguió a su madre.

-¿Te gustaría ir a conocer los jardines Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran tomando la mano de su novia. – Claro, me encantaría. – La castaña aceptó y tomó la mano de su novio para salir con él del pequeño lugar. – Niñas, vayan a leer algo, no creo que seria justo que nos esperen acá, nos vemos otro día. – El castaño se despidió de sus hermanas. – Fue un gusto conocerlas a todas. – Sakura hizo lo mismo dejando a las tres hermanas con ojos brillante.

Syaoran y Sakura caminaban uno al lado del otro, esta admiraba como si fuera la primera vez los amplios jardines de aquella mansión, no sé percató en que momento Wei apareció sigilosamente entregándole al castaño un sobre amarillo.

-Vamos Sakura, hay que sentarnos un rato. – La castaña aceptó la invitación de su novio y tomados de la mano. – ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días? – Preguntó Syaoran una vez se acomodaron en una banca de madera. – Muy bien, la verdad es que me he sentido aceptada, a pesar de que tus hermanas son muy alegres. – Sakura sonrió abiertamente. – Espero que si alguien te hace sentir incomoda confíes en mí y me lo hagas saber. – Agregó Syaoran.

-Claro que si lobito, no dudes que te lo haré saber. – Agregó Sakura sonriendo. – Este lugar es muy hermoso, se puede sentir un ambiente fresco y a la vez cálido. – Syaoran en ese momento empezó a traer a su memoria muchos recuerdos de su infancia y juventud. – Este lugar es muy especial para mí. – La castaña observó en el semblante de su novio el sentimiento de añoranza. – Papá y yo entrenábamos aquí.

-Él se dedicó a enseñarme artes marciales desde pequeño, tenía cinco años cuando recibí mi primera lección, también en ocasiones cuando papá tenía la oportunidad hacíamos días de campo aquí mismo, incluso… – Syaoran guardó silencio por unos minutos viendo al cielo, lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue tomar la mano derecha de este para transmitirle su cercanía, eso le dio el valor para seguir hablando.

-Incluso teníamos el proyecto de construir una casa en ese árbol. – Habló señalando un viejo y frondoso roble. – Pero eso ya no fue posible porque meses más tarde empezó a enfermar rápidamente y el resto ya lo sabes. – Sakura aun en silencio pudo observar como un par de lágrimas rodaban en el rostro de su novio, meses de conocerlo y nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, sus ojos se unieron a los de él, también para ella era difícil porque también perdió a su madre y a la fecha, aun la extraña demasiado.

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse frente al árbol, colocando una de sus manos en el viejo tronco. – Señor Li. – Dijo esta sorprendiendo a su novio. – Mi nombre es Sakura, quiero que sepa que Syaoran está muy agradecido por todo lo que usted le enseñó en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él. Sabe, yo perdí a mi madre, tal vez la conoce, se llama Nadeishko, espero que desde allá nos concedan su bendición y compañía.

La castaña también derramó algunas lágrimas y regresó con Syaoran quien estaba de pie observándola. – Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti, que eso no se te olvide nunca. – El chino recibió a su novia en un cálido abrazo, en el cual dejó salir ese sentimiento de soledad que aun tenía en su interior. – Gracias Sakura, mi padre estaría muy encantado contigo si te hubiera conocido. – Esta se refugió en el pecho de su novio y siguió soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Sakura, yo quiero. – Habló Syaoran después de estar abrazados y en silencio por unos minutos, la aludida se separó un poco para observarlo. – Yo tengo algo para ti. – En ese momento el joven sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón el sobre que antes le había entregado Wei. – Yo no sabía cuando podía darte esto, quise hacerlo en la cena de Noche Buena, pero no lo creí oportuno, creo que no puedo dejar pasar este momento. – De ese sobre sacó una caja de terciopelo alargada.

-Quiero que lo utilices en alguna ocasión especial y creo que tenemos una muy cerca, es algo que te identifica mucho y me hará muy feliz verte usándolo. – Syaoran le entregó la cajita, él mismo tuvo el detalle de abrirla y mostrar a una sorprendida Sakura lo que era. – Pero Syaoran, es hermoso. – La castaña pudo observar un brazalete de plata, tenía tres flores de cerezo del mismo mineral, en el centro de cada una había una piedra preciosa, la del centro era una piedra brillante rosa y las de los extremos eran color esmeralda.

-Syaoran, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza. – Me has dado tanto, aun te debo el boleto y todo lo que tu familia está haciendo por mi es mucho. – Terminó de hablar con lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos. – Hace poco dije que me harías feliz usándolo Sakura. – Argumentó Syaoran. – Además eres mi novia, es lo menos que te mereces, eres la mujer que amo. ¿Acaso me rechazas? – Preguntó Syaoran levemente ofendido.

-Pero es que yo. – Sakura no sabía que excusa poner para no aceptarlo. – Es que nada Sakura, eres mi mujer y si no aceptas este regalo de Navidad quiere decir que no me aceptas a mí. – A Syaoran ya no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. – No, nunca te rechazaría Syaoran, me da vergüenza no corresponder a tu regalo con algo significativo, algo que haga que no me olvides. – Contestó la castaña abrazándolo.

-¿Qué hiciste en el árbol hace poco? – Preguntó Syaoran. – Hablar con tu padre. – Respondió rápidamente Sakura. – Eso mi amor, vale más que esto, yo nunca había llorado frente a nadie cuando papá falleció, eso que hiciste, fue único, por fin pude entender que no importa la situación, él está conmigo. Nadie Sakura, nadie solo tú y yo sabemos lo que hemos sufrido con la perdida de nuestros seres queridos y me has enseñado a valorar los momentos que viví con él. – Syaoran volvió a poner frente a los ojos esmeraldas el brazalete.

-¿Me permites tu mano izquierda? – Preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo regalarle en ese momento. Sakura con duda obedeció, sabía que no podía negarle nada a su novio, era como negarse a respirar, así que así hizo, aceptó el bello obsequio que Syaoran le hizo. – Gracias Syaoran, te juro que voy a cuidarlo mucho. – Con un beso de agradecimiento acompañado de otro abrazo decidieron seguir su recorrido. – Vamos, voy a enseñarte un poco de artes marciales.

La pareja de castaños pasaron una tarde por así decir entretenida, esta aprendiendo lo básico de las artes marciales, estaban tan enfocados en las clases que no se percataron que las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran en una esquina con cámara en mano grababan la escena de la cual los dos eran protagonistas.

El joven Li no pudo evitar enojarse porque detestaba ser grabado o fotografiado. Después de enfurecerse y gritar que los dejaran tranquilos, por petición de Sakura se acercaron a ellas para sentarse y comer algún bocadillo para posteriormente despedirse de la familia Li.

Fujitaka estaba en su biblioteca revisando que todos los permisos para excavar estuvieran firmados y sellados por las autoridades correspondientes, al estar aproximándose los días festivos no podían darse el lujo de dejar algo para último momento. – No me caería nada mal una bebida caliente. – Pensó al momento que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se dirigió a la cocina en donde preparaba la bebida que le daría energías para continuar, la casa estaba sumida en un silencio total, extrañaba a sus hijas en especial a Tomoyo, no tenía noticias de ella, solo lo que Sakura pudo investigar, aunque cierto día recibió una llamada que despertó ciertas sospechas, en esa llamada nadie contestó, solo escuchó el agitado sonido de alguien respirando, parecía que lloraban del otro lado de la línea, hasta que cortaron la comunicación.

-Cuida de nuestra hija por favor, Nadeishko. – Susurró el hombre fijando su mirada en una fotografía que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Llevaba unos minutos leyendo unos documentos y tomando pequeños sorbos de su chocolate caliente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, salió de la cocina para atender a quien sea que le necesitara. Al parecer sus deseos se volvieron realidad.

-¡Tomoyo! Estás aquí. – Exclamó Fujitaka con asombro. – ¿Puedo pasar papá? – Preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro, al escuchar la pregunta se obligó a salir de su trance haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. En ese momento el arqueólogo se permitió observar a su hija, había bajado de peso, su cabello estaba descuidado y podía notar ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos.

-¿Dónde has estado hija? No te ves muy bien. – Dijo cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala. – Prefiero no hablar de eso por el momento papá, quería pedirte algo. – Expresó Tomoyo bajando el rostro. – Lo que sea hija. – Contestó este tomando las manos de su hija mayor.

Esta se tomó un suspiro antes de hablar. – Permíteme regresar a casa, no tengo a donde ir. – Esa petición no fue motivo de sorpresa para Fujitaka, confiaba en que su hija había recapacitado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera del hogar. Con cariño la tomó del mentón para observarla. – Claro que si Tomoyo, este también es tu hogar. – La aludida sonrió, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de arrepentimiento, de tranquilidad sí.

-Gracias papá. – Esta lo abrazó. – Aunque tendrás que pasar unos días sola. En un par de días salgo a una excavación. – El hombre mayor sonrió. – ¿Y Sakura? – Preguntó la diseñadora. Antes de contestar Fujitaka dudó de su respuesta. – Salió de viaje con sus amigos. – Esta rápidamente pudo imaginar con quienes, por el momento no diría nada más, lo dejaría pasar, por ahora. – Ya veo. Me alegro mucho por ella. – Comentó.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? – Preguntó Fujitaka poniéndose de pie. – Claro papá, ya extrañaba tu comida. – Respondió Tomoyo siguiéndolo a la cocina.

-¿A qué playa iremos? – Preguntó Sakura cuando salía del elevador con su novio. – Vamos a Shek, la playa se llama Big Wave Bay, es ideal para el surf y la arqueología. – Contestó el castaño caminando al lado de ella. – Tomaré muchas fotografías para que papá las vea. – Comentó Sakura sonriendo.

-Es una playa única. – Syaoran se vio interrumpido por unas bolsas cayendo al suelo. – Hola Li, que gusto verte de nuevo. – Comentó Nakuru frente a ellos, Sakura observaba a una voluptuosa chica, alta, cabello rojo y largo, usando una minifalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación y la blusa en las mismas condiciones. – Hola. – Contestó secamente Syaoran. – ¿Vas a la playa? – Preguntó la chica ignorando el tono de voz del castaño.

-Sí, vamos a la playa. – Dijo este frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Estoy invitada? – Preguntó Nakuru muy emocionada. - ¡No! – Exclamó Syaoran. – Tu no, mi novia y yo. – Explicó rápidamente. – ¿Quién es? – Volvió a preguntar la entrometida. Syaoran tomó de la mano a la castaña y volvió a hablar. – Ella es mi novia. En todo caso, disculpa, pero no tengo porque hablar de estas cosas con una descocida. – Sakura observaba a esos dos hablar con gran confusión, no le gustaba la actitud de la mujer esa, ni siquiera se molestó en taparse un poco y constantemente mordía su labio inferior.

-Vamos Sakura. – El castaño interrumpió el análisis silencioso que ella hacía tomándola de la cintura. Como el día anterior volvió a cerrar la puerta fuertemente. – ¿Quién es ella Syaoran? – Preguntó a su novio. – No tengo idea, ayer que bajé por las maletas entró al ascensor y me hacía muchas preguntas, ya olvidé su nombre. – Contestó el chino dejándose caer en el sillón.

-No me gusta. – Comentó Sakura poniéndose frente a él. – Es muy abierta y al parecer le gusta enseñar, pero no creo que sea maestra como yo porque enseña otras cosas. – ¿Celosa amor? – Preguntó el castaño tomando uno de sus dedos. – No me gustó ver las miradas que te daba. – Contestó Sakura viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. – Yo no vi nada, solo tengo ojos para un par de esmeraldas muy bellos. – Agregó este jalándola hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas. – Te amo Kinomoto.

-Yo también Syaoran, te amo. – Los dos se abrazaron, pegando sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible y se besaron, se llenaron de caricias, quedando ella encima del cuerpo de su novio, este recorría la espalda y muslos de Sakura arrancándole gemidos de placer. Sakura besaba y mordía el cuello de Syaoran para llenarlo de placer en ese momento.

-Creo que. – Dejaba más besos. – Hay que hacer maleta para mañana. – Terminó de besarlo y lo observó con una gran sonrisa. – Eres mala Kinomoto. – Gruño Syaoran sobre su cuello. – De todos modos, te voy a perdonar esta vez. – Contestó el castaño ayudando a Sakura a ponerse de pie y llevándola a la habitación.

Un nuevo día prometía mucha diversión para ambos, salieron temprano por la mañana, tenía que conducir por dos horas, no quería verse atrapado en el inmenso tráfico de esa ciudad. Llegaron sin contratiempo alguno a la famosa playa Big Wave Bay, fueron recibidos por la brisa marina del lugar y el canto de las gaviotas.

-El lugar es bello Syaoran. – Exclamó Sakura corriendo a la costa. – Y eso que no has visto en donde estaremos. – Exclamó Syaoran cuando llegó junto a ella. – Esta es la entrada principal y vienen muchas personas, yo quiero que estemos en un lugar tranquilo en el cual podamos relajarnos. – Syaoran cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por la brisa.

-Me encanta la idea. – Respondió una emocionada Sakura, Syaoran le extendió la mano para llevarla a otro lugar. – Vamos. – Esta obedeció sin poner objeción. Caminaron por un camino de piedras tomados de las manos, cada uno cargaba sus pertenencias mientras admiraban el lugar, podían ver algunos botes con hombres pescando, niños jugando en la arena y los diferentes centros recreativos abrían sus puertas al público.

Syaoran la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. – Bien, hemos llegado. – Frente a ellos estaba una elegante, pero pequeña casa, las paredes pintadas de color celeste, con suelos y puertas de madera de pino con algunos grabados en ella, también a su alrededor se podían ver plantas con flores propias del lugar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta una señora los recibió.

-Que bueno que llegan señor Li. – Saludó una mujer regordeta no mayor de sesenta años. – Huan, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó el ambarino. – Muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar. Ella debe de ser la señorita Kinomoto. Sea bienvenida. – Agregó la sirvienta con una sonrisa. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura. – La castaña respondió haciendo una reverencia. – Es muy hermosa su novia señor, el placer es mío jovencita, pero vamos, pasen. Voy a llevarlos a su habitación.

Con un sonrojo Sakura aceptó y se dejó guiar con Syaoran, llegaron a una segunda planta, en donde había un pasillo con cuatro puertas y en la última fue en donde se detuvieron. – Bien, pueden ponerse cómodos, cuando gusten pueden bajar para comer algo si así lo desean. – Comentó la mujer dejándolos solos.

Syaoran había crecido con lujos a su alrededor y ella ya lo había confirmado, la habitación era majestuosa, más grande que la suya, una enorme cama matrimonial con cortinas estaba en el centro de esta, ventanas corredizas que daban una maravillosa vista al mar, ignoró todo lo demás y fue ahí, quería ver más, corrió las ventanas y había un balcón con una mesa para dos personas, en donde seguro los que ahí se quedaran a dormir podrían desayunar con todo el gusto del mundo.

-¿Acaso hay algo que nunca has tenido Syaoran? Esto es bellísimo. – Syaoran se acercó a ella apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. – Hace unos meses no te tenía a ti. – Sakura rodó los ojos. – Me refiero a todo esto, puede ser abrumador ver que tienes todo lo que deseas a tus pies. – Comentó la castaña entrando de nuevo a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Y eso te preocupa? – Preguntó Syaoran acercándose de nuevo a ella. – No, es que en estos días he visto que nada te hace falta y me da miedo. – Contradijo Sakura. – Entonces tienes problemas. – Confirmó el castaño. – Sí, en que no soy suficiente para ti Syaoran... – Iba a agregar algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Syaoran.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir otra vez eso. – Habló cuando se separó de ella. – El dinero no lo es todo Sakura y no hay pero que valga. ¿Cuántos famosos se han quitado la vida? Lo tienen todo, pero no tienen lo único que de verdad importa, y es el amor de tus seres queridos y soy capaz de entregar mi herencia y posición a cambio de ser feliz contigo. – Sakura observó el ceño fruncido y los ojos que eran su perdición resplandecer. – Está bien, pero no te enojes ya. ¿Te parece si bajamos a comer algo?

Un poco más relajados bajaron a desayunar mientras conversaban con la señora Huan, esta era la encargada de cuidar la casa y mantenerla limpia. Les preparó un sencillo desayuno tropical, frutas del lugar y jugo de naranja. Después de eso decidieron ir a la playa. Sakura se maravilló al ver que podía subirse a un bote y a un kayak, le demostró a Syaoran que era muy buena en los deportes.

Rápidamente llegó la tarde y con ella la hora del almuerzo, la amable señora Huan, preparó camarones empanizados y pescado frito, acompañado de ensaladas y un par de bebidas refrescantes. Decidieron sentarse en unas amplias sillas para descansar un poco.

-Lo mejor es que duermas Sakura, en la noche vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial. – Comentó Syaoran colocándose sus gafas de sol. – ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó la chica. – Es una sorpresa amor. – Sakura sonrió y siguió poniéndose bloqueador. – Está bien.

-Sakura, baja por favor. – Gritó Syaoran desde el borde de las escaleras. – Ya voy. – Contestó al llamado y pronto se escucharon pasos acelerados. – Perdón, estaba revisando algo. – Respondió cuando llegó con su novio. – ¿Qué revisabas? – Preguntó el ambarino. – Nada importante. ¿Ya nos vamos? – Alegó Sakura.

-No, todavía no. Solo quiero que veas algo. Vamos a sentarnos un rato en la arena. – Sakura obedeció y lo acompañó sentándose sobre un par de sabanas que ya estaban extendidas en la arena. Se quedaron en silencio, viendo la tranquilidad y embriagándose de ella. – Creo que falta poco. – Susurró Syaoran. – ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Sakura.

Sentados frente al mar contemplando su inmensidad, sintiendo en los pies la suavidad de la arena, sintiendo la brisa en el rostro, escuchando el ruido de las olas, la mente volando como las aves sobre aquel manto azul mientras contemplaban un maravilloso atardecer, a la mente de Sakura llegó un pensamiento. – _Disfruta cada momento de la vida._

Horas antes al ir acercándose a ese lugar el ambiente era de ansiedad, se hacía más caluroso, tenía la inquietud de ir a ver a los surfistas deslizarse por las olas, nadar un rato y hacer cualquier cosa para divertirse. Sin embargo, al sentir la brisa del mar, el ruido de las olas, causa un momento de relajamiento, tanto así que aprovechó para tomar el sol y una siesta en la paya. No iba a olvidar jamás ese día con su persona especial, caminado sobre la playa al atardecer, recuerdos nada más y la idea que venía planeando hace unos días cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Esa sería la noche.

Regresaron a la casa cuando la señora Huan tenía lista la cena, después de un ligero banquete subieron a la habitación para dormir. – Voy a darme una ducha, aun siento arena en mi cabello. – Sakura se levantó de la cama cuando vio salir a su novio del baño. – Anda, te espero aquí. – Comentó Syaoran secándose el cabello con una toalla, solo usaba unos pantalones blancos algo transparentes.

Dentro del baño una nerviosa Sakura se daba una buena ducha, había llevado en su bolsa, fragancias, sales minerales y algo más. – _Lo mejor es que no pierda tiempo. –_ Pensó mientras empezaba a ducharse. Syaoran ni se enteraba de lo que pasaba dentro del baño, solo supo que habían pasado más de quince minutos y su novia no salía. – Sakura. ¿estas bien? – Preguntó.

-Sí, enseguida salgo. – Contestó levemente nerviosa. – _Espero que todo salga bien. –_ Se animó mentalmente. Decidida abrió la puerta, solamente un poco para sacar su cabeza. – Hemm, Syaoran. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento? – Preguntó en un susurro. – ¿Todo bien? – Respondió preguntando Syaoran. – Sí, solo haz lo que te pido por favor. – Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Está bien. – Syaoran obedeció y cerró sus ojos, estaba sentado en un sillón muy cómodo leyendo una revista. Sakura cerró sus ojos y decidida se armó de valor para salir de ahí, caminó con paso lento pero seguro, iba descalza, Syaoran con la gran duda, pero expectante de lo que su pequeña estaba tramando. – No abras los ojos ni digas una sola palabra hasta que yo lo diga. – Pidió Sakura en un susurro cuando estuvo frente a él.

Sakura le quitó la revista dejándola en el suelo y le tomó de las manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Guío las manos de este hasta dejarlas en su cintura. Cerró los ojos y respiro para darse valor. – Puedes abrir los ojos Syaoran. – Al escuchar esa orden y abrir los ojos pensó que estaba viendo una visión. Intentó decir algo pero se había quedado sin habla.

-¿No te gusta? – Preguntó Sakura temiendo que había sido exagerada. Este negó con la cabeza. – Wow Sakura, jamás, yo este, te ves como una diosa. – Fueron las palabras que su impactado cerebro pudieron formular. Sakura vestía un sexy bralette negro de encaje, lo acompañaba con un hilo dental con liguero y medias negras. – Eres tan sexy preciosa. – Con sus manos recorría las caderas de su novia, con miedo de y emoción a la vez.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad, quería sorprenderte. – Contestó Sakura con el sonrojo haciendo acto de presencia en su rostro. – Es el mejor regalo que me han dado. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – Preguntó el castaño. – Ya ves, tengo mis medios. – Contestó acercándose más a él. ¿No vas a usar tu regalo? – Preguntó susurrando en su oído y mordiéndolo ligeramente. – Esperaba tu invitación preciosa, te amo Sakura, eres mi tesoro. – Respondió Syaoran besándola con reprimida pasión y desenfreno.

El golpe de las olas del mar fue la música que necesitaron para ambientar la noche, las estrellas, las velas que el universo les obsequiaba para iluminar la habitación y la luna, testigo del amor ente Sakura y Syaoran, ella jamás había probado esas cosas, pero quería mantener viva la llama del deseo. Se besaron, acariciaron y se amaron hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ellos dejándolos en un éxtasis completo.

Syaoran jamás había amado así, Sakura era suya, su musa, una mujer maravillosa que no se cansaba de darle lo que él necesitaba, su apoyo, su confianza, su fragilidad. Dios, que nadie se atreva a apartarla de su lado, porque lucharía con uñas y dientes por tenerla en su vida para siempre. Su cerezo era una chica que aprendía a amar, aprendió a ser mujer con él y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.

 **Hola de nuevo, ahora vengo los lunes. Las locuras del nuevo año no. ¿Qué tal estos primeros 7 días del 2019? ¿Ya fueron al gym? XD**

 **Aquí les dejó el capítulo de la semana, les recuerdo que lo dividí en partes así que aun falta la gran cena de año nuevo en donde Sakura será presentada ante la gran familia Li y el Clan incluido. Ahí tienen a las hermanas Li. ¿Qué les parecen?**

 **Debo de confesar que cuando escribí la escena de Sakura y Syaoran recordando a Hien Li lloré, estoy atravesando por unos días muy difíciles a nivel emocional y en ese momento me quebré y lloré. Espero poder transmitir un bonito sentimiento. Porque les cuento que me tocó consolar a mi persona especial en una situación similar y es difícil.**

 **Apareció Tomoyo. Aleluya. ¿Qué trae en manos esa niña? Me da mala espina. Pero Fujitaka la dejó pasar y nada más, ella nunca reconoció su cometió errores. Opiniones y comentarios ya saben que los espero en los reviews.**

 **Hoy se cumple un año de la transmisión de Sakura Card Captor Clear Card. ¿Pueden creerlo? Un año, de ver a Syaoran bebé de luz en toda su belleza. Un abrazo y gracias por los comentarios anteriores. Nos leemos al rato.**


	35. Chapter 35 Hong Kong Parte III

**Capítulo 34**

 **Hong-Kong**

 **Parte III-Feliz Año Nuevo**

-Sakura, ponte algo más abrigador. Vamos a salir un rato. – Habló Syaoran saliendo de la cama. – ¿Vamos a salir ahorita? – Preguntó Sakura sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas. – Sí, vamos, creo que ya es hora. – Respondió el castaño poniéndose una chamarra y sus pantalones. Sakura hizo lo mismo para no perder tiempo.

Syaoran bajó a la cocina y buscó un par de linternas. – Ya estoy lista. – Apareció Sakura minutos después de haber quedado sola en la habitación. – ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó. – Vamos a la playa. – Respondió Syaoran. – ¿A ver la luna? – Volvió a indagar la castaña. – Eres muy curiosa, ya verás. – Comentó soltando una carcajada y tomándola de la mano salió con ella de la casa.

Esta vez tomaron un camino que ella no había conocido, este tenía señales que prohibían el paso a los turistas. – Syaoran, ahí dice que no debemos pasar, podemos meternos en un lío si lo hacemos. – Comentó Sakura detrás de él. – Tranquila, usa esto. – El castaño le extendió una de las linternas. – Esta área es protegida por nosotros, aquí ando una identificación que lo comprueba en caso de que alguien nos detenga. De todos modos, no vamos a hacer nada malo.

-Esto no me está gustando. ¿Qué pasa si alguien aparece armado o algún loco anda suelto, peor aún, que tal si hay espíritus por aquí? – Preguntó Sakura con una sensación de miedo en su interior. – Vamos Sakura, estás conmigo, nada te va a pasar. – Syaoran sonrió por la inocencia de su novia. – Ya falta poco.

En el camino pudo observar señales que explicaban brevemente sobre el cuido de las especies en peligro de extinción, tanto plantas como animales. Más adelante pudo observar que en la arena habían cuerdas que protegían ese espacio fue hasta cuando estuvo más cerca que se dio cuenta que estaban en un desovadero de tortugas.

-Sabes que en el mundo las tortugas se encuentran en peligro de extinción son nueve especies que están en peligro, entre ellas; la verde, cotorra, carey, el caparazón blando, entre otras. Esas son las que recuerdo ahorita. – Explicó el castaño. – Con la concha de la tortuga carey se elaboran bisuterías y es un delito, es por eso que la razón social de las empresas Li también ayuda al medio ambiente. En esta área hay tres especies de tortuga. – Syaoran le extendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarle a entrar al área que estaba cercada.

-Y en esta este año las tortugas escogieron este lugar para poner sus huevos y si el cálculo de los veterinarios no falla, hoy veremos a muchas pequeñas salir de la arena para buscar el mar. – Sakura escuchaba impresionada la catedra que Syaoran le dictaba. – Eso es maravilloso, sabes muchas cosas. – El castaño le restó importancia con la mano. – No, es solo que yo me encargo de esta parte, nunca he tenido una tortuga de mascota, pero me indigna ver como las matan y sacan sus huevos.

-Pobres indefensas. – Comentó Sakura sentándose en la arena. – Nuestra misión es velar porque nadie, ni siquiera un animal venga y se robe sus huevos, dicen que son un afrodisiaco al comerlos. – Siguió explicando. – Solo nos queda esperar. – Este la acompañó y se sentó con ella siguieron conversando acerca de estos animales por largo rato, hasta que Sakura fue quedándose dormida en el hombro de su novio.

Syaoran se encargó de velar por el sueño de su Sakura y por el bienestar de esas tortugas por más de dos horas, sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, decidió cerrar por un momento sus ojos también hasta que el sonido de una alarma que estaba instalada en el cercado del área le impidió dormir un poco. Este busco indicios de algún intruso, pero no vio nada, observó el lugar en donde se suponía estaban los huevos de tortuga y supo que ya era hora.

-Pequeña, despierta. – Syaoran la llamó dulcemente cerca de su oído. – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sakura. – Mira, ya están saliendo. – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la emoción, pudo observar como un grupo de pequeñas tortugas iban saliendo poco a poco del fondo de la arena, el número iba en aumento. – Son muchas. – Exclamó Sakura con alegría. Syaoran se levantó y ayudó a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos, viene la mejor parte. – Sakura y él salieron del nido y siguieron a las pequeñas tortugas que rápidamente buscaban entrar a la playa para sumergirse en el profundo océano. Era una carrera por preservar sus vidas, Sakura jamás en su vida había presenciado una obra de la naturaleza tan bella. – Bien, ahora les toca a ellas. – Habló Syaoran cuando llegaron al agua mojando sus pies.

-Es maravilloso Syaoran. Entiendo que ellas regresaran a este mismo lugar para poner sus huevos cuando estén listas. – Expresó Sakura a su lado. – Sí, así es. No regresan todas, una parte puede hacerlo. Tenemos un equipo que da seguimiento y coloca chips de rastreo en las que alcanzamos a atrapar un año después de su nacimiento. – Explicó el castaño. – La labor no es solo ayudarles a nacer también está el problema de la contaminación de los océanos que también afecta la vida de estas.

-Es triste que poco a poco estamos destruyendo la flora y fauna del mundo, y solo unos cuantos tratan de preservar lo poco que nos queda. – Sakura se arrodilló en la arena tomando con sus manos un puño de esta. – Tu puedes ayudarnos también Sakura. – Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella. – En la escuela puedes difundir una campaña para evitar la contaminación de los océanos y hacer conciencia en los demás para que no compren ningún producto que haya sido elaborado con alguna parte de estas especies.

-Lo haré Syaoran, ese será uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo. – Sakura se puso de pie viendo al cielo. – Vaya, tienes propósitos de año nuevo. – Expresó Syaoran riéndose. – Bueno, es solo uno, la verdad que nunca hago una lista de propósitos porque prefiero vivir el día. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Explicó Sakura observando a su novio.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. – Syaoran jaló de un brazo a su novia hasta atraparla en un abrazo. – Yo también tengo un solo propósito para este año nuevo. – ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Sakura aferrándose a la cintura de su novio. – Permanecer contigo el tiempo que sea posible y amarte todos los días. – Respondió Syaoran observando las brillantes esmeraldas que opacaban el brillo de las estrellas.

-Esos son dos propósitos Syaoran. – Explicó la esmeralda perdiéndose en el intenso ámbar y sintiendo como sus alientos se rozaban. – Vamos Sakura, déjame ganar esta. – Alegó Syaoran juntando al fin sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso. – Vamos a la casa, nos hace falta dormir.

Como no tenían mucho que hacer decidieron que en la mañana después de haber visto a las pequeñas tortugas nacer y buscar las profundidades del mar se quedarían un rato más conociendo el lugar y comprando algún recuerdo para obsequiar a sus amigos y al padre de Sakura, luego de almorzar y despedirse de la amable señora Huan quien se encargó de entregarles un pequeña merienda para el camino.

Ambos agradecidos por las atenciones salieron directo a la cuidad, a descansar un par de horas más, Syaoran recibió una llamada de su madre indicándole que necesitaba reunirse por unas horas con él al día siguiente antes de empezar con los preparativos para la cena de fin de año.

-Lo ideal es que mañana llevemos nuestras cosas, la ropa que vamos a usar en la noche. – Explicó Syaoran deteniéndose en un semáforo. – Con todo lo que hay que hacer es mejor cambiarnos en la mansión. – Sakura sonrió. – Por fin, quería hacer algo, ayudar a tu familia. – Comentó viendo hacia la calle desde la ventana.

-Sabes que no es necesario, mamá contrató a un equipo de personas que se harán cargo de la decoración y de la cocina, Wei se encarga de supervisar que el banquete salga perfecto. – Explicó el castaño retomando el semáforo en verde. – Pero quiero sentirme útil Syaoran, sabes que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada. – Sakura hizo un puchero. – Además, estarás con tu madre por un buen rato, quiero hacer algo para pasar más rápido ese momento.

-Está bien, le diré a Wei que te encargue una labor especial. – Contestó Syaoran riendo. – Gracias Syaoran. – Agradeció Sakura, en ese momento estaban llegando al complejo habitacional del castaño. Se encargaron de bajar sus pertenencias y rápidamente subir a la habitación, el viaje era un poco agotador y más para el castaño que no tenía relevo de nadie.

-Deberías de tomar clases de manejo Sakura. – Habló Syaoran entrando en el elevador. – ¿Yo por qué? – Sakura se señaló con duda. – Para lo obvio Sakura, a veces puedo andar muy cansado como para manejar, tú podrías encargarte de eso. – Explicó Syaoran, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Parece que le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera las compras de la semana, algo tan sencillo.

-Ya conoces mi nivel de concentración Syaoran, estoy segura que no puedo ejecutar más de dos maniobras al mismo tiempo y verme conduciendo en una pista no es una de mis metas, tengo miedo de ocasionar un accidente. – Comentó Sakura saliendo del elevador seguida por su novio.

-Vamos, tienes que intentarlo, aunque sea una vez. – Replicó Syaoran, acaso no me vez que vengo un poco cansado. – Los dos entraron al apartamento. – Sí, eso veo, pero no hay nada que una buena ducha pueda curar. – Sakura dejó caer su bolso en el sofá y empezó a empujar a Syaoran al cuarto de baño. – Voy a preparar algo para comer. – Le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura decidió preparar un banquete digno de una tarde de películas, quería estar con Syaoran sin hacer nada el resto del día, así que el menú eran sándwiches de jamón y queso, chocolates, bebidas heladas, todo tipo de frituras que encontró en la alacena, dejaría de último cocinar en el microondas las palomitas de maíz.

Salió de la cocina a la sala para buscar alguna película interesante para ver. Estando concentrada en su labor escuchó que tocaron el timbre. Esta dejó lo que hacía a un lado para atender a la persona que llamaba a la puerta. – Hola. ¿Está Syaoran? – Dijo una chica pelirroja, la misma que hace poco quiso colarse al viaje al mar. – Disculpa. ¿A quién buscas? – Indagó Sakura poniendo su mejor expresión.

-A Syaoran. – Respondió Nakuru tomando un mechón de su cabello y enredándolo en uno de sus dedos. – Sí, pero está ocupado. – Terminó por responder Sakura. – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Quiso indagar la castaña. – Resulta que quería invitarlo a una fiesta que voy a dar mañana con motivo de las fiestas de año nuevo. – Explicó la chica entrando a la sala. – Tendrás tarde de películas. – Comentó sentándose en un sillón.

-Sí y nos gustaría privacidad. – Respondió Sakura sosteniendo aun el pomo de la puerta. – ¿Syaoran está aquí? – Preguntó poniéndose en pie. – Está ocupado te expliqué hace un rato. – Manifestó Sakura perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – ¿Y, tú eres? – Cuestionó Nakuru. – Soy Sakura Kinomoto. – Alegó nuevamente tratando de serenarse un poco.

-¿Pero qué relación tienes con Syaoran? – En ese momento la pelirroja se estaba convirtiendo en un serio dolor de cabeza para Sakura. ¿Quién era ella para estar indagando sobre la vida de Syaoran? ¿Cuándo apareció en su vida para que lo llamara por su nombre? Iba a contestarle cuando escucharon que una de las puertas se abría, dejando ver a un chico cabellera castaña rebelde con una toalla cubriendo de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Quién era Sakura? – Preguntó este sacándose la cara con una toalla más pequeña. – Tu amiga que ha venido a hacerte una gran invitación. – Respondió esta dejando la puerta abierta y regresando a la cocina. – Syaoran, que gusto verte. – Saludó Nakuru acercándose a él. – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Syaoran trató de cubrir su torso.

-Lo que dijo tu amiga, he venido a invitarte a una fiesta mañana, es más, Sakura también puede venir, estoy segura que conocería a muchos chicos guapos. – Explicó Nakuru regresando a la sala. – Sakura escuchó toda la palabrería de la chica esa y no pudo evitar que el mounstro de los celos hiciera acto de aparición. Syaoran era su novio y estaba empezando a molestarle que él no aclarara la situación.

-Hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que aclararte. ¿Podrías esperar mientras me pongo algo de ropa? – Preguntó Syaoran, pero no esperó respuesta y se fue a su habitación, Sakura lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en la cocina. – ¿Qué le pasa a Syaoran? – Fue lo único que pudo murmurar mientras empezaba a sentir que su garganta poco a poco era invadida por una sensación extraña.

Un par de minutos pasaron y Syaoran apareció de nuevo vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta. – ¿A dónde fue Sakura? – Preguntó, Nakuru encogió los hombros y señaló la puerta. – Parece que está molesta. ¿Acaso no le gustan las fiestas? Te espero a las nueve en mi departamento. – Esta se acercó y colocó una de sus manos encima del pecho de este.

-Hay unas cosas que tengo que aclararte, este… – Syaoran intentó recordar el nombre de la chica. – Nakuru Syaoran, Nakuru. – Contestó ella leyendo la duda en su rostro. – Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, soy Li para ti. – La aludida sonrió y esperó a que él siguiera hablando. – Esa chica que dices que es mi amiga, no lo es. – Comenzó a explicar.

-¿Es prima tuya? – Preguntó. – Porque de ser así no voy a perder esta oportunidad. – Nakuru se lanzó para abrazar al castaño, Sakura salía de la cocina y al ver la escena dejó salir un gemido de asombro y se encerró de nuevo. – Suéltame ya. – Syaoran más que enojado la tomó por las muñecas. – Me lastimas Li. – Exclamó Nakuru frunciendo el ceño.

-No es mi amiga, no es mi prima. Es mi novia, Sakura es mi mujer así que te voy a pedir que te alejes de nosotros y no me causes más problemas de los que ya has causado. – Soltó furioso. – Además, tampoco iremos a tu fiesta mucho menos para que MI NOVIA conozca a otros tipos. – Lo último lo dijo subiendo el volumen de la voz para que Sakura lo escuchara. Nakuru escuchó atentamente todo lo que Syaoran dijo.

-Ahora, necesito que inmediatamente salgas de aquí, quiero estar a solas con MI NOVIA. – Pidió Syaoran acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. Nakuru obedeció y caminó a la salida deteniéndose frente a él. – Está bien, entiendo tu situación, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en tocar a mi puerta que ahí estaré para ti. – Esta se acercó más a él dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Salió de la estancia dejando a un Syaoran furioso.

Syaoran dejó sonar en todo el apartamento la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón, pudo ver que la televisión estaba encendida en una de las plataformas en línea para ver series y películas. Seguro Sakura quería ver algo en ella. Se levantó para buscar a su novia en donde se supone estaba, la cocina. Y ahí estaba Sakura, sentada en el desayunador con un tazón de chocolates en una mano y con la otra jugando con ellos.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran detrás de ella. – Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Indagó Sakura de regreso. – Esa mujer está loca, ya la puse en su lugar y no volverá a molestarnos. – Explicó Syaoran tratando de acercarse a ella. – ¿Quieres ver una película? – Preguntó de nuevo. – No, ya no quiero. – Sakura se bajó del desayunador y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina. – Voy a bañarme y claramente pude ver como ponías en su lugar a la famosa Nakuru. El abrazo lo dice todo. – La castaña salió rápidamente de la cocina sin darle la oportunidad a Syaoran de explicar toda la situación.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina buscando en el armario algo cómodo que usar, tomó lo primero que vio y entró al baño abriendo el grifo para dejar salir primero el agua helada. Se quitó el vestido verde claro que llevaba quedando nada más en ropa interior, pronto quedó totalmente desnuda. Entró en la ducha cuando supo que el agua estaba a una temperatura aceptable.

Dejó que el agua se llevara todos sus miedos, inseguridades y preocupaciones. Estaba pasando unas maravillosas vacaciones con su novio y haría todo para que así terminaran. Pero le fue imposible sentir celos al verlos abrazados, sabía que Nakuru inició todo eso, pero su falta de experiencia con los hombres la hacía dudar era su primera relación seria.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en la ducha hasta que vio que sus manos ya resentían tanta agua. Salió de su refugio poniéndose un vestido un poco más abrigador y soltar algunos nudos en su cabellera mojada. No quería salir de ahí, en cierta parte se sentía protegida y talvez Syaoran la había dejado sola y no quería hablar con ella por sus inseguridades. Decidió enfrentar lo que fuera que iba a encontrar, tal vez Nakuru los acompañaría a ver alguna película. – _Basta Sakura, suficiente sarcasmo. –_ Se regañó mentalmente.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar una mesa plegable con las botanas que ella había preparado, un par de bebidas heladas, un par de vasos y sobre la cama la portátil de Syaoran con la plataforma que ella antes había buscado para ver alguna película. Syaoran entraba en el cuarto en el cuarto y la recibió con una sonrisa, llevaba en sus manos un tazón con palomitas de maíz. Era tan hermoso cuando le dirigía esa sonrisa únicamente a ella.

-Te queda muy bien ese vestido. – Dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio, dejando el tazón en la mesa y acercándose a ella. – Vamos a la cama. – La tomó de la mano para guiarla. Él se sentó en el borde de esta sin soltar su mano. – Escúchame por favor. A esa mujer le dejé en claro que eres mi novia y no acepté ninguna invitación. – Explicó el castaño acariciando con su pulgar la mano de ella.

-¿Por eso era el abrazo? ¿Para consolarla? – Peguntó Sakura con notorio sarcasmo. – Sakura, por favor. Eso fue un error, yo no la estaba abrazando fue ella la que se lanzó y si te hubieras quedado hubieras visto que no le permití mayor contacto. – Contestó Syaoran revolviéndose el cabello con la mano que tenía libre.

-Lo sé Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura soltándose del agarre y dirigiéndose al tocador dándole la espalda. – Lo que no sabes es como me sentí, obviamente Nakuru es una chica con más experiencia que yo, más aventada y más voluptuosa, que no tiene miedo de enseñar lo que tiene. Me dieron tantos celos solo verla queriendo tocarte cuando estabas en toalla. – Sakura tomó un poco de aire para seguir hablando. – Quise hacer algo, pero no quería hacer una escena o salir perdiendo yo en el intento.

-Sé que hay muchas mujeres que pueden darte lo que yo tal vez no pueda, ver a esa mujer acá me causó inseguridad. – Fue lo último que dijo la chica de mirada esmeralda. – ¿Estás insegura de mi amor Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran detrás de ella. Esta se dio la vuelta para perderse en el intenso ámbar oscuro de su novio.

-No Syaoran. – Respondió ella sin dudas. – ¿Entonces, por qué dudas? – Preguntó de nuevo. – No dudo de ti, todo mi ser ardía de verla a ella tan cerca de ti. – Explicó Sakura bajando el rostro. – No veo porque tengas que sentirte insegura Sakura. – Syaoran tomó su rostro para verla a los ojos. – Yo te amo Sakura, te deseo, te necesito, me desespera no tenerte cerca. – Sakura observaba el semblante serio y pasivo de su novio. – No hay ninguna mujer que me haga sentir lo que siento por ti.

-Además el tipo de mujer que es Nakuru a mi no me interesa en ningún aspecto, mucha carne y poco cerebro Sakura. – Con el dedo índice toco la frente de su novia. – Lo que está dentro de aquí y... – Bajó el dedo a su pecho. – Aquí, es lo que me enamoró de ti en primer lugar Sakura Kinomoto. Esta será la única vez que voy a dejar pasar por alto esta situación, si hay algo que vez y no te gusta solo dímelo, no dudes de mi amor y confianza que me voy a sentir ofendido. – Sakura acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos y lo abrazó. – Perdóname Syaoran. No quise…

Syaoran calló las palabras de su novia con un tierno beso que rápidamente fue profundizado por ella. Sakura se abrazó más al cuerpo de Syaoran y la tomó por el trasero sentándola en el tocador para levantar el vestido y acariciar sus piernas. – Te deseo Sakura. – Dijo en un susurro. – Yo también Syaoran, hazme tuya. – Respondió la castaña en un gemido tomando el borde de la camiseta de Syaoran para sacársela de encima.

Él obedeciendo el deseo de ambos terminó de sacarle el vestido a Sakura dejándola nada más con una pequeña braga color rosa. – ¿Cómo crees que me voy a fijar en otra mujer cuando tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo? – Preguntó Syaoran recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo semi desnudo de Sakura. Esta gimió como respuesta y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él para sentirlo más de cerca.

Syaoran la llevó cargada a la cama, en donde la acostó y antes de acompañarla tomó la portátil antes de ocasionar un percance con ella. – Más tarde veremos una película. – Sakura sonrió y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Retomaron la labor de besarse, eran caricias lentas en momentos la intensidad subía obligándolos a separarse para tomar aire y continuar. Sakura acariciaba la espalda de su novio y este las piernas.

-Hazme tuya Syaoran. – Pidió Sakura en un susurro. – Todavía no mi amor. Quiero que goces de verdad el momento. – Contestó entre jadeos el castaño, Sakura gruñó levemente y él sonrió sobre sus labios. Dejó un profundo beso y empezó a descender por su barbilla, deteniéndose en su zona preferida, el cuello de Sakura. Esta solo acariciaba la cabellera castaña y regalándole gemidos en el oído, indicándole que lo que hacía la hacía perder la razón.

Dejando una mano libre se dedicó a masajear el seno derecho de Sakura, haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda para darle mayor acceso, la habitación se llenó de gemidos que Sakura trataba de callar con una mano o mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando Syaoran dedicó el tiempo suficiente tiempo a los senos volvió a besar sus labios. Con un impulso Sakura se sentó rápidamente a horcajadas rodeando la cintura de Syaoran. – No es justo, no estamos en términos iguales. – Comentó la castaña con un rostro sonrojado, él sonrió de medio lado y se bajó de la cama. – Yo lo hago. – Ella se acercó tomando por los bordes el pantalón bajándolo lentamente.

Syaoran disfrutaba de la atención que Sakura le estaba dando en la zona en donde su excitación era notoria cerrando los ojos al momento que las suaves manos de Sakura tocaron su ya erecto miembro. Esta se dedicó a darle placer por unos minutos escuchando los roncos gemidos que él trataba de callar. – Sakura, ya no puedo... – Murmuró el chico mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Estás bien? – Sakura pensó que algo estaba haciendo mal. – No, al contrario, si sigues así no voy a poder controlarme. – Respondió Syaoran tomándola por la cintura y acostándola nuevamente en la cama. – Te necesito Syaoran. – Susurró Sakura en su oído. – Yo también pequeña, yo también.

Sakura pudo sentir los dedos calientes de su novio despojarla de la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba y colocarse encima de ella para unirse y amarse de una sola vez. Un momento en el cual no querían que acabara, Syaoran sentía como era aceptado y amado por su amada castaña. Minutos después los dos acabaron uno seguido del otro. No les importaba quien era el primero en hacerlo, estaban sumidos en un bello trance que los hacía feliz. Sakura se acomodó en el pecho de su ambarino escuchando el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-¿Acaso sufres de taquicardia? – Preguntó Sakura cuando pudo normalizar su respiración, los labios de Syaoran se curvaron en una sonrisa. – Así me tienes pequeña. – Respondió besando su cabeza. – Bueno, aun podemos comer y ver algo. – Agregó intentando incorporarse para buscar la portátil. – Yo me encargó de eso. – Sakura lo interrumpió levantándose de la cama y buscando su vestido.

Sakura se encargó de llevar la portátil y acercar un poco más a la cama la pequeña mesa con lo que ambos habían preparado. – No me gusta comer palomitas frías. – Exclamó Sakura con una gota en la frente. – Las echamos a perder. – Agregó.

-Aun no queda el chocolate. – Complementó Syaoran. Sakura lo acompañó a la cama y escogieron la película "The Lovely Bones" (Desde mi cielo en español) fue la opción que Sakura escogió. – Te prometo que mañana voy a prepararte un desayuno especial. – La chica de ojos esmeralda le regaló un último beso antes de acomodarse junto a Syaoran para ver la película.

Sakura no dejó de llorar desde que vio la escena en que la protagonista Susie Salmon es violada y asesinada por el "buen vecino". Ella observa desde el más allá como su familia y amigos continúan con sus vidas después de su perdida. La escena en que se rompió en llanto fue cuando a pesar de estar muerta pudo besar por primera vez al chico que ella quería en secreto. – Vamos Sakura, no podrás dormir después. – Syaoran intentaba consolarla acariciando su espalda. – Es que es injusto. – Decía entre sollozos. – Era una niña apenas, tenía una vida por delante. – Esta se refugió en el pecho de Syaoran.

-Es una novela Sakura. No es algo real. – El castaño seguía tranquilizándola con suaves palabras. – Es que es fácil ponerte en el lugar de la chica. De solo pensar que algo así me puede pasar y sabiendo que te amo me volvería loca, no sé. – Contestó volviendo a llorar abrazándose a él.

-Sakura mírame. – Pidió el castaño, esta obedeció y lo observó con lagrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos. – No voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque para que te haga el más mínimo daño, antes que eso pase lo hago desaparecer. – Dijo Syaoran con rostro serio. Sakura sorprendida por su promesa abrió los ojos. – No creo que alguien así esté cerca del vecindario. – Comento Sakura. – Aun así, quiero que tengas la seguridad de que conmigo no te va a pasar nada malo. Voy a protegerte de todo y todos. – Respondió Syaoran abrazándola nuevamente.

-No quiero ni imaginar si algo te llega a pasar, me volvería loco Sakura. – Será mejor que olvidemos esta película, ya nos hemos puesto paranoicos. Vamos a dormir. – Pidió Sakura. Syaoran volvió a tomar su rostro con una mano. – Que no se te olvide que sin ti no soy nada Sakura. – La besó rápidamente. – Vamos a dormir ahora. Ambos optaron por dormir abrazados, un sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en el corazón de Syaoran con solo recordar las escenas de la película que anteriormente habían visto.

Una sensación de tranquilidad estaba instalándose en su ser, a pesar de estar cómoda entre el protector cuerpo de Syaoran decidió cumplir con su promesa de un buen desayuno, arrastrándose muy despacio se vio fuera de la cama. Entró en silencio al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse la pijama, al salir recogió todo lo que habían usado la noche anterior, en menos de cinco minutos y ya estaba en la cocina. Se encargó del desayuno con el mayor sigilo posible, esperando que a Syaoran le gustara lo que había preparado.

Sobre la cima de un enorme cerro se encontraba un agotado Syaoran, había tardado más de cinco horas en llegar a la mitad de este y se encontraba admirando el cielo estrellado, sonrió porque había sido una tarde entretenida, ver a Sakura pidiendo lapsos de descanso era entretenido. – ¿Dónde está tu resistencia pequeña? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta para burlarse de ella. – Sakura, ¿dónde estás? – Con el ceño fruncido la empezó a buscar. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que había sido un sueño, pero no encontrar a Sakura era muy real. Se sentó en la cama para sacar la pereza de su cuerpo.

- _Debe estar en el baño. –_ Pensó, pero al no escuchar la ducha o ver una luz en la abertura de la puerta descartó esa idea. Salió de la cama y se colocó un albornoz para seguir buscando a su novia. En la sala no la encontró, aunque pudo escuchar el ruido típico de una cocinera en acción acompañado por una melodía que salían de los labios de su bella novia.

-Me encanta la escena que estoy encontrando. – Habló Sakura sorprendiendo a Sakura. – Buenos días preciosa. – Li terminó de entrar a la cocina besando rápidamente a Sakura. – Buenos días Syaoran, ya casi termino con el desayuno. – Respondió con un tenue sonrojo. – ¿Por qué no me esperas en el cuarto? Solo preparó el café y subo con esto. – Pidió Sakura a Li dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Li dirigiéndole una mirada a la cocina. – Si, muy segura, prometí que te prepararía yo el desayuno. – Sakura volvió a sonreír. – Ahora déjame sola antes de que algo se me vaya a quemar. – Encogiéndose de hombros Syaoran salió a la cocina y aprovechó para entrar al baño y también darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda para pasar el resto de la mañana en casa.

Salía del baño usando ya un pantalón de tela gris, sin camisa y con una toalla secándose el cabello pudo notar que Sakura estaba entrando con una bandeja cargando el desayuno. – Permite que te ayude. – Dijo Li llegando hacia ella. – No, ve a la cama ya. – Demandó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. – Sí mi bella señora. – Syaoran obedeció y se acostó rápidamente en la cama.

-Espero que te guste. – Sakura colocó la bandeja encima de sus piernas, Syaoran pudo ver que su novia había preparado un banquete; panqueques con miel, tostadas con mermelada, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y café. – Syaoran abre la boca, di "Ahhh"

-Sakura de verdad no es necesario. – Las mejillas de Syaoran se calentaron otorgándole un tono rosáceo, su corazón dio un vuelco ante la imagen de Sakura alimentándolo ¡ella no sabía lo que provocaba en él!

-Oh, entiendo… Lo lamento mucho. – Sakura bajó la mirada con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Incluso el tono empleado denotó la tristeza aparente ante el rechazo de Li. Habían gestos pequeños pero significantes que todavía le generaban vergüenza, como ahora. Sakura cayó en cuenta de que su atrevimiento quizá fue demasiado imprudente.

Sus ojos esmeraldas esquivaron los ámbares de Syaoran y entonces él lo supo. Su intención nunca fue ofenderla al denegar su oferta, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy honrado de que ella tuviese esos gestos con él. Su corazón y su pecho se calentaban ante el cariño que ella le demostraba.

-¡No! Espera… No es lo que tu piensas Sakura. – La miró fijamente buscando el reconocimiento de sus acciones y también el brillo de comprensión. – Yo sólo… es que…

Oh, claro. Era eso entonces, él se sentía avergonzado tanto o quizás más que ella. Syaoran nunca le despreciaba una comida, jamás desde que comenzaron a salir e incluso antes cuando eran amigos. Sakura se fijó en lo ansioso que se veía en esos momentos, mirando del bocado a ella una y otra vez como la señal inequívoca de que quería lo que ella le ofrecía.

-¿Lo quieres? – Ofreció ella de nuevo leyendo la expresión en su semblante.

Sin palabras él tan sólo asintió como señal explicita de su deseo. Syaoran hundió la vergüenza en lo profundo de su ser y se atrevió a dar el paso que tanto ansiaba, sin premeditaciones de ningún tipo, abrió la boca.

El alivió invadió a Sakura. Su mano sostuvo con firmeza el tenedor mientras lo acercaba a Li con cuidado dejó el bocado a su alcance para que pudiera morderlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando él así lo hizo.

-¿Está rico? – Sakura siempre cuestionaba cuando le cocinaba algo. Él nunca le había dicho lo contrario, siempre le decía lo delicioso que todo estaba y aún cuando Sakura supiera que no era así, Syaoran no se atrevía a herir sus sentimientos de esa manera. Syaoran asintió como respuesta mientras saboreaba el bocado en su paladar.

-¡Qué bueno! – De nuevo otra sonrisa adornó su rostro dándole una apariencia soñadora.

Lo que fue la perdición de Li. Tratando de ocultar el efecto que ella le causaba, Syaoran volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto que saltaba a la vista cuando su vergüenza llegaba al extremo y su cara se volvía cual remolacha.

-Gracias. – Murmuró apenas con la boca aun llena. Cuando pudo terminar con lo que Sakura le dio de comer se incorporó viéndola a los ojos. – Ahora es mi turno. – Li tomó la vendeja que estaba en sus piernas colocándola encima de las de Sakura. – El castaño repitió el mismo gesto que ella hizo hasta que ambos desaparecieron la comida de los platos.

-Gracias por la comida. – Dijeron los dos al unísono. – ¿Qué te apetece hacer Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran dejando la bandeja sobre el tocador. – No sé, la verdad que me siento muy cómoda aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en tu apartamento? – Sakura desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres salir a ningún lugar? – Li indagó nuevamente. – Sí, muy segura, pero si hay algo que tengas que hacer no hay problema. – Sakura prefería pasar el resto del día en ese apartamento que cualquier otra actividad. – Sabes que estos días son dedicados a ti y todo lo que desees hacer así será. – Syaoran se sentó a la par de ella. – Solo deja que acuerde con madre un par de cosas y nos ponemos de holgazanes. – Li se puso de pie para buscar el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

-Sakura. – La castaña observó a su novio. – ¿Ya sabes qué vas a usar mañana? Recuerda que es traje de gala. – Li caminaba por la habitación mientras revisaba el celular. – Traje un par de vestidos que nunca he usado y que creo que serán buenos para la ocasión. – Comentó la castaña mientras extendía las sabanas en la cama. – Mis hermanas podrían ayudarte, es más, si necesitas algo puedes ir con ellas de compras. – El chino llegó hasta el tocador y se apoyó en él esperando establecer comunicación con su madre. Sakura negó con ambas manos. – No creo que sea necesario hacer compras a última hora, sabes como van a estar los centros comerciales mañana.

Sakura explicaba y rogaba por dentro que Syaoran no dijera que ellos eran dueños de una boutique o alguna casa de modas. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando escuchó que Syaoran empezaba a hablar con su madre y decidió darles un poco de privacidad por lo que salió de la habitación con la bandeja que antes habían usado, si bien no habían pasado muchos días en ese apartamento se dispuso a acomodar algunas cosas, estaba de nuevo en la cocina lavando platos y utensilios que había usado cuando Li apareció en su campo de visión.

-Madre te manda saludos. – Sakura sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de la matriarca. – ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó la castaña secando sus manos con un pañuelo de cocina. – Sí, la verdad no le dije que nos íbamos a quedar encerrados solo llamé para decirle que mañana llegamos por la mañana. – Explicaba Syaoran sentándose en una de las sillas. – Bueno, voy a la sala. – La castaña abandonó la cocina con el pañuelo en mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Indagó Li siguiéndole el paso. – Voy a limpiar un poco. – Sin perder tiempo Sakura empezó a recoger aquello que debía de ir a parar a la basura. – En ese caso voy a poner a lavar ropa, pondré la tuya también. – El castaño se fue a la habitación para sacar la ropa sucia.

La verdad que no había mucho que limpiar, solo sacudir y lavar la ropa, cosa que lo hizo Syaoran, pero Sakura tuvo que impedir que este viera su ropa interior así que después de una pequeña batalla este cedió y no tocó lo que Sakura consideraba "intocable". – ¿Quién te quita la ropa cuando hacemos el amor? – Preguntó dándole una sonrisa de lado. – Esas son otras circunstancias. – Chilló Sakura sintiendo como el rostro se calentaba de la vergüenza.

-Eres un atrevido. – Sakura salió del cuarto de lavado con el rostro aun rojo y murmurando cosas poco entendibles. Li solo pudo soltar una carcajada, sabía que ella no se había enojado en serio, le resultaba tan tierna cuatro meses estando juntos y ella todavía con esos complejos.

Como recompensa por la ayuda y "disculpa" por lo de la ropa interior la invitó a comer comida China, desde que habían llegado a Hong-Kong no habían probado un solo bocado de fideos. Buscó el mejor restaurante y el más cercano, él no era perezoso, pero se vio contagiado por los deseos de Sakura de pasar un día encerrados.

Todo el colorido nocturno de las calles de Hong-Kong tenían emocionada a Sakura, la mesera que les atendía usaba un hermoso kimono tradicional, aunque no entendía muy bien el idioma pudo pedir su platillo. Después de la cena siguieron recorriendo las calles, dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento y decidieron caminar.

-¿No te gustaría entrar a un bar? – Preguntó Li, caminaban los dos agarrados de la mano. – No. – Sakura negó con la cabeza. – Esos lugares no son lo mío, mucha gente, el olor a cigarrillo me marean.

-¿Nunca te has pasado de copas? – Quiso indagar el de mirada ambarina. Sakura dudó unos segundos, estaba tratando de recordar. – Sí, pero con la "oportuna intervención de mi hermana" todo se echó a perder. – La chica sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Syaoran estaba debatiéndose entre saber y no saber. – Eso ya pasó Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura observándolo con un semblante distinto. – Me da vergüenza contar las cosas que ha hecho Tomoyo. – Li la sujetó un poco más fuerte. – Vamos a comprar unas cosas. – Ella se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron a una tienda en donde él tomó una canasta y empezó a colocar en ella algunas botanas, se dirigió después a una nevera y sacó de ahí una caja con cervezas.

-No me vas a rechazar un par de estas al menos. – Syaoran levantó el paquete sonriendo, Sakura negó con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la caja. – Treinta minutos más tarde estaban en el apartamento. – ¿Dónde prefieres que conversemos, en la sala o en la cama? – Syaoran abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su novia.

-Donde prefieras. – Contestó Sakura. – Genial, entonces ve a la cama y ponte cómoda, te acompaño en un rato. – Li se fue a la cocina dejándola sola en la sala, Sakura hizo eso, recordar algunos sucesos del pasado le había bajado un poco los ánimos, fue a ponerse una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un short de mezclilla que le cubría los muslos y un poco más.

Al rato apareció Syaoran, con un pequeño recipiente metálico con hielo y cuatro cervezas, en una tazón las botanas. Sakura se sentó en la cama observando con una sonrisa los malabares que hacía su novio. – No me ayudes así estoy bien. - Soltó Li con sarcasmo.

Sacó del baño una vela aromática y la encendió dejándola en el centro de la pequeña mesa plegable. – Toma, esto servirá para que cambies ese estado de ánimo. – Li le pasó una cerveza ya abierta, Sakura la aceptó con la duda reflejada en su rostro. – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella observando a su novio abrir otra cerveza para darle un sorbo.

-Sakura, te conozco, hablar de tu hermana es difícil para ti y más si se trata de las cosas que te ha hecho, pero me ofendes cuando decides no sacar eso conmigo sabiendo que aquí estoy para ti. – Li se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-No se trata de eso, han pasado tantas cosas que el simple hecho de recordarlas me provoca miedo de que algún día una de ellas se repita. – Explicó ella. – Pero igual voy a contarte lo que aun no sabes así que luego espero no te incomodes con la historia.

-Para eso estoy aquí Sakura ya te lo he dicho, nuestro amor no solo se trata de vivir en una burbuja mágica, donde todo es amor y pasión, también estamos para ayudarnos, escucharnos y apoyarnos. No soy de los hombres que ha tenido muchas novias, eso lo sabes y pienso en compartir contigo por muchos años si tu me lo permites así que no voy a molestarme o a huir por lo que ya pasó. – Li bebió un poco más de su bebida, Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, no me interrumpas por favor. – La castaña volvió a tomar un sorbo grande de la botella. – Creo que mis problemas de inseguridad vienen a causa de tantas decepciones que me he llevado en la vida he intentado pasar la página con Tomoyo, se supone que es mi hermana y no deba de existir el rencor entre nosotras, pero ha sido difícil porque cuando se supone que yo debía compartir con ella mis momentos de felicidad prefería ocultarle a ella esas cosas. – Sakura se armó de valor para contar aquello que aun le oprimía en el pecho.

-En mis últimos años de preparatoria yo me había vuelto una chica algo popular, nunca lo busqué pero sucedió, salía de paseo, a fiestas y reuniones con mis compañeros aun así nunca fui muy dada a los noviazgos en esa época, era la única de mis amigas que estaba soltera, pero conocí a Iwao, un chico del cual me hice su amiga y sin querer llegué a fijarme en él.

-Por motivos familiares se cambió de escuela y no lo volví a ver hasta que terminé la preparatoria y entré a la universidad, esa vez iba con Tomoyo y sentí tanta emoción al verlo que corrí y lo abracé, ella con gran curiosidad se acercó a nosotros y yo los presenté, te juro que no sé cómo pasó y un par de semanas después entró a mi habitación para mostrarme lo que iba a usar en una cita que tendría con él.

-¿No le dijiste nada a ella, que el tipo te gustaba? – Preguntó Syaoran observando la espalda de la menor de los Kinomoto. – No, no tenía caso, porque Iwao sabía, él ya sabía de mis sentimientos para él y si no me correspondió fue porque no valía la pena así que lo dejé pasar, jamás le reclamé nada a Tomoyo. – Sakura colocó la botella vacía a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a seguir contando. – Aun hay más de eso.

-Un año más tarde conocí a Keiichi, cursé con él una materia en la universidad, un chico muy carismático y simpático. Esa vez si me armé de valor y lo invité a salir, no sabes cuánto me emocionó cuando aceptó. Ahí cometí el mismo error dos veces, le conté a Tomoyo. ¿Y qué crees? – Preguntó Sakura. – No sé. Te encerró para que no llegaras a tiempo. – Contestó Li. Sakura negó con la cabeza soltando una risa que sonaba amarga.

-Lo buscó y se adelantó a mi cita, se involucró con él, esa vez los enfrenté, pero ambos negaron todo así que igual, lo dejé pasar. – Syaoran se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por los brazos. – Ven conmigo. – Se acostó de nuevo en la cama dejando a la castaña sobre él, esta se abrazó respirando el varonil aroma que desprendía de su pecho. – Todavía no termino Syaoran. – Comentó para seguir hablando. – No es necesario que te sigas atormentando con eso, ya entendí. – Li intentó que esta dejará de hundirse en amargos recuerdos.

Era suficiente con ver el sentimiento de dolor en su mirada. – ¿Ahora entiendes mis inseguridades? – Preguntó Sakura. – Después de eso sucedió la violación y hace unos meses hizo lo mismo con Yukito. Por eso me cerré a los demás, por eso no me daba la oportunidad de tener a alguien, por miedo a que ella legara y con sus encantos lo sedujera, la gente se siente a gusto con ella, la consideran una gran amiga.

-Pero llegaste tú y viste las cosas de otro modo, de paso me ayudaste a abrir los ojos y tratar de buscar un cambio en mi vida, sé que aún tengo problemas y que mi yo inseguro y cobarde no me permite avanzar, pero quiero luchar por ti, ser digna de tu amor. – Comentó Sakura aferrándose al torso de su novio. Syaoran bajó un poco para besar la cabeza de ella.

-Tu hermana sufre de un serio complejo de inferioridad que lo disfraza con hacerte sentir inferior a ti, es obvio que quiere lo que tu tienes, pero no debes de permitir que vuelva a hacerlo, además tu hermana no es mi tipo de mujer. – Li se colocó encima de ella observando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. – Solo te pido que creas en lo que te digo; no ha existido mujer que yo amé más que tú. Vales oro, eres más que una persona de confianza.

-Vive y comparte esa vida y esos momentos conmigo como has hecho, cada logro es una oportunidad, cada dolor y error también son una oportunidad Sakura. – Li tomó una de las manos de su novia colocándola en su pecho. – Lo que te ha hecho Tomoyo es de lo más ruin que tu hermana podría hacerte, pero eso ya quedó atrás y en una parte estoy agradecido, no por el dolor que te causó. – Syaoran sonrió.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado de novia de alguno de esos patanes? – Sakura observó el brillo incesante en los ojos de su novio. – No nos conocimos por accidente pequeña, solo hay que disfrutar de esto y evitar que nada ni nadie nos separe. ¿Te animas a hacerlo? – Ella asintió con la cabeza y permitiendo que de sus ojos salieran pequeñas gotas de felicidad. – Gracias Syaoran. – Contestó ella atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con un abrazo. – Te amo preciosa, sabes que haría todo lo que fuera posible para verte feliz.

Ambos buscaron sus labios para mandar a volar los malos recuerdos y seguir construyendo momentos positivos. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para respirar Syaoran se dejó caer a un lado atrayéndola nuevamente a su pecho. – Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos un gran día por delante. – Te amo Syaoran. – Contestó Sakura cerrando sus ojos y dejando su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Li. – Yo también Sakura, yo también. – Respondió en un susurro buscando entrar en el mundo de Morfeo.

Syaoran fue el primero en despertar, fue directo a tomar un baño, recogió lo que habían dejado regado por ahí, depositando la basura donde correspondía, observó que Sakura no despertaba a pesar de que sus pasos se escuchaban por la habitación. Bajó a la cocina para preparar un desayuno ligero, habían quedado con su madre que llegarían temprano para ayudar en lo que pudiera surgir antes de la cena.

Comenzó a removerse en la cama buscando aquella cálida sensación que la hacía sentir bien, protegida y segura, de golpe abrió los ojos y observó que estaba sola. Se sentó de golpe buscando darse cuenta si Syaoran la había dejado sola, eso algún día llegaría a pasar si ella seguía siendo tan dormilona, pero solo con recordar las sensaciones de tranquilidad que le regala el cuerpo de su novio le es inevitable caer profundamente dormida.

Descartó la idea de que Syaoran la dejó cuando se coló en sus fosas nasales el olor de pan tostado, salió rápidamente a la cocina para saludarlo y ayudarle en el proceso. – Buenos días Syaoran. – Aprovechó que este estaba dándole la espalda para abrazarlo. – Buen día pequeña. Veo que tuviste buen sueño. – Comentó Li mientras se daba la vuelta para envolverla en sus brazos y besar su frente. – Ve a bañarte mientras yo termino, en media hora salimos a la mansión, lleva tus cosas porque regresaremos hasta el año nuevo. – Ordenó en un susurro el ambarino.

-Solo porque me lo pides así voy a obedecerte. – Contestó Sakura dándole un corto beso en los labios. Esta se perdió rápidamente haciendo uso de su habilidad en menos de diez minutos estaba de nuevo con Syaoran desayunando lo más rápido que podían para salir rumbo a la mansión.

Dejaron sus bolsos en el asiento trasero del coche y salieron del complejo buscando la casa de la señora Li, al llegar fueron recibidos por las hermanas Li quienes después de asfixiar a ambos con besos y abrazos se llevaron a Sakura a una de las habitaciones. – Yo buscaré a mamá. – Dijo Syaoran a la nada puesto que las cinco mujeres habían desaparecido. Este negó con la cabeza y se fue al despacho, lugar en que seguro estaría ella.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a usar está noche Sakura? – Preguntó Feimei que iba sujetándola del brazo izquierdo. – ¿Mi hermanito y tú van a combinar? – Indagó Fanren que iba tomándola por el brazo derecho. – Nosotras te vamos a pintar y maquillar. – Habló Shiefa que iba detrás de ellas. – Muchas gracias muchachas, pero aun es muy temprano, me gustaría ayudar en algo. – Contestó Sakura con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y la falta de aire.

-Yinfa tiene razón. – Habló Fuutie que también iba detrás de ellas. – Lo mejor es ver el vestido primero, así sabremos como vamos a maquillarla y peinarla, pero eso puede ser en la tarde. – Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron y asintieron. – Fuutie tiene razón. – Confirmó Sakura. – Con gusto les muestro el vestido, de todos modos, necesitaré de la asesoría de ustedes, es primera vez que asisto a una reunión tan importante. – Eso último lo dijo con un tono aun más rojo que el anterior en su rostro.

-Es tan tierna. – Exclamó Fanren. – Claro que haremos que quedes como la diosa que eres. – Shiefa retomó el camino. – Ahora muéstranos ese vestido y el resto corre por nuestra cuenta. Las cuatro chicas Li la llevaron a la habitación de Fuutie ahí tomaron la decisión de que iban a hacer con Sakura, un par de horas después de discutir lo que todas iban a usar bajaron a buscar a Wei para ayudar con la decoración del lugar.

Sakura estaba agradecida con esas cuatro chicas que apenas conociéndola la trataban como parte de la familia, con Tomoyo todo era diferente, ellas escucharon su opinión y le sugirieron otras cosas. Con su hermana era todo lo contrario, tenía que hacer lo que ella decía porque se veía obligada a hacerlo.

Wei les encargó los arreglos florales. Habían variados tipos de rosas que debían de acomodar para los centros de mesas, estaba animada escuchando las anécdotas en torno a la infancia de Syaoran, según ellas él siempre había sido un niño solitario, vivía encerrado en su mundo de libros y artes marciales, muchas veces tenía que esconderse porque querían jugar con él y vestirlo como una muñeca.

Sakura estaba pasando un rato ameno, si bien no sabía donde estaba Syaoran con sus hermanas habían trabajado y el tiempo pasó volando. Ieran y Syaoran aparecieron en el salón en donde ellas estaban trabajando. – Hola Sakura, que gusto verte de nuevo. – Saludó la elegante Ieran Li. – Señora Ieran, el gusto es mío también. – Contestó la castaña el saludo sintiendo nuevamente como se sonrojaba, Li llegó a donde ella estaba abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Por qué no van a ponerse elegantes? – Preguntó la mujer mayor. – En unas horas empezaran a llegar nuestros invitados y tenemos que recibirlos. – Ieran las animó con un gesto de manos. – Vamos Sakurita. – Shiefa la tomó de la mano quitándole la oportunidad de hablar con Syaoran. – Pero, yo quiero decirle algo a Syaoran.

-¿Es de vida o muerte? – Preguntó Fanren acercándose a ellas. – No solo yo... – Contestó la castaña. – Entonces eso puede esperar. – Fanren, Feimei y Shiefa la llevaron a la habitación de Fuutie en donde todas quedaron de que ese cuarto sería el destinado para la labor de embellecerse.

Empezaron con Sakura, querían que quedara lo más bella posible y se tomarían el tiempo necesario para ello. – Sakurita, yo voy a maquillarte. – Habló Shiefa sentándola en una banca. – Relájate y cierra tus ojos. – ¿Dónde está Fuutie? – Preguntó Sakura. – Por aquí. – Contestó la aludida cerrando la puerta de la habitación. – Estaba viendo que los centros de mesa no hicieran falta. ¿Quién va a peinar a Yinfa? – Indagó la chica Li.

-Pues yo. – Fanren salió del baño con una alisadora de cabello. – Creo que por esta vez te verás mucho mejor con el cabello liso. ¿no tienes problema con ello verdad Sakura? – La aludida negó con la cabeza. – Yo iré trayendo los vestidos. – Habló Feimei dirigiéndose al amplio armario. – Te ayudo entonces, hay que ver que calzado usaremos. – Fuutie y Feimei desaparecieron del campo de visión de Sakura.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron con la labor que cada una se había asignado, Sakura únicamente cerró los ojos y pudo sentir las brochas en su rostro y como su cabello estaba siendo transformado, podía escuchar los murmullos de Shiefa y Fanren diciendo lo bella que iba a quedar, Syaoran va a quedar botando baba, hay que cuidarla de todos los hombres que quieran acercarse a ella o Xiǎoláng cometerá un crimen. Entre esa y otras conversaciones fue maquillada y peinada.

-Nosotras hemos terminado y podemos decir que te ves bellísima Sakurita. – Habló Shiefa dejando los instrumentos a un lado. – Muchas gracias, ustedes son geniales. – La castaña se puso de pie, Shiefa y Fanren chillaron de la emoción. – Está prohibido que te veas en el espejo, cree en nosotras cuando te decimos que estás bellísima. Fuutie, Feimei les toca a ustedes, nosotras tenemos que continuar. – Shiefa y Fanren la dejaron sola y se fueron al armario.

Fuutie y Feimei se encargaron de ayudarla a vestirse para que no se despeinara ni corriera el maquillaje. – Siéntate de nuevo Yinfa por favor. – Fuutie se acercó a ella. – Feimei déjanos sola, solo falta un pequeño detalle, ella ya está lista. – La hermana Li obedeció y salió corriendo al armario para empezar a vestirse.

-Me gustaría ayudarles también. – Habló Sakura cuando las dos estuvieron solas, se sentía un poco intimidada al estar sola con la hermana de Syaoran, tenía características similares a la de Ieran, además de ser de las que poco había conversado con ella. La observó buscar una silla para sentarse frente a ella. – ¿Traes el brazalete que Xiǎoláng te obsequió? – Preguntó Fuutie restándole importancia a lo que Sakura había dicho antes, la observó asentir con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Esta es. – Sakura levantó su mano izquierda para mostrársela. – Es muy bella, para que combines el vestido con el brazalete tienes que usar algo más y no vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta, Xiǎoláng ya me ha dicho que eres muy terca cuando te lo propones. – La castaña se molestó por no saber de que había hablado su novio con sus hermanas sobre ella. – No te preocupes, Syaoran solo tiene esas libertades conmigo, únicamente me pidió que te ayudara con esto.

Fuutie le mostró una caja de terciopelo negro. – Si te niegas a usarlo toda la familia y nuestros ancestros se sentirán ofendidos y eso podrá ser motivo suficiente para que seas desterrada de esta casa Sakura. – Ella abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso collar de plata con esmeraldas incrustadas en él. – La esmeralda es la piedra de las emociones. – Explicó Fuutie sacando el collar de la caja.

-Yo no puedo usar eso. – Chilló Sakura. – Es demasiado para mí, yo soy torpe y podría estropearlo. – Fuutie extendió frente a ella con ambas manos el collar. – Sé que sabrás cuidarlo, es un préstamo, mañana lo regresas. Madre estará muy complacida de verte usándolo. – Fuutie se puso de pie dejando la caja en la silla y se colocó detrás de ella para ponerle el collar.

-Parece que fue diseñado para ti. – Sakura sintió algo helada sobre su cuello y quiso tocarlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo por miedo a romperlo. – Ahora los pendientes. – Fuutie la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos. Observó que de la caja sacaba un par de artes de plata con piedras esmeraldas en forma de corazón. – Son bellísimos Fuutie.

-Ninguna de las mujeres Li se había visto tan bien con este juego. Úsalo y has que el lobo se sienta más orgulloso de ti. – Fuutie la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – Ahora puedes verte en el espejo. – La chica Li la ayudó a llegar y le dijo algo antes de irse. – Te dejó sola, Syaoran no tarda en pasar por ti, disfruten de la noche.

Frente al espejo había una chica muy diferente a la que ella conocía, una melena castaña un poco más larga de lo normal porque su cabello había sido alisado perfectamente cayendo por debajo de sus hombros. Su rostro con maquillaje apenas perceptible, labial rosa pálido, sus ojos con un verde esmeralda con línea negra en los parpados, su sonrojo natural era el acompañante para el maquillaje, los aretes y el collar brillaban y combinaban con el vestido y el brazalete.

Un vestido largo verde esmeralda de manga corta con una cinta color plata que era similar al collar y al brazalete que usaba, los zapatos de tacón de aguja eran cubiertos por lo largo del vestido. Era increíble como se podía cambiar a una persona, solo esperaba que a Syaoran le gustara lo que sus hermanas habían hecho. Busco su celular para tomarse un par de fotos y luego compartirlas con sus amigas. Pensó en su padre. – _¿Cómo se sentiría si estuviera aquí?_ – Decidió que lo mejor era llamarlo ya, más tarde estaría muy ocupada y las redes saturadas no se lo permitirían.

- _¡Feliz año nuevo papá! ¿Cómo estás? –_ Preguntó cuando su padre contestó. - 明けましておめでとう娘 _(Feliz año nuevo en japonés) Yo estoy muy bien pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo la estás pasando? –_ Saludó y preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto. – _Todos han sido tan atentos conmigo papá, el lugar es muy lindo, la familia de Syaoran es especial. Te llamaba ahora porque en un rato bajaremos a la cena de año nuevo y por la diferencia horaria, te extraño mucho papá._ – Sakura sentía un ligero ardor en la garganta. – _Disfruta de esta noche hija, pronto nos veremos, además te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando regreses. Ahora debo de dejarte, unos colegas de la universidad vienen a cenar a la casa._

 _-Saludos papá, te quiero mucho. –_ Sakura se apuró a cortar la comunicación o se pondría a llorar, extrañaba por montones a su padre, pero no podría arruinar la magia de la bella noche que le esperaba. – Retomó su análisis maravillada de lo que sus cuñadas habían logrado con ella cuando unos toques la interrumpieron. – Sakura. ¿Estás ahí? Ya es hora de que bajemos. – Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, Syaoran la estaba esperando. – Enseguida salgo. – Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso junto con el celular que dejaría apagado porque no iba a dejar que nada la interrumpiera.

Se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que los tacones le permitieron y abrió la puerta. Syaoran observó en cámara lenta la hermosa Yinfa que le recibió, Fuutie cumplió con su cometido y Sakura usaba el collar y los aretes que había escogido. – ¿Qué te parece si celebramos año nuevo los dos solos? – Preguntó cuando pudo hablar.

-¿No me veo bien? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. Syaoran evitó que esta pensara otra cosa y habló. – Tengo miedo de cometer un crimen si alguien se atreve a verte con otros ojos, ya sé que haré. Sakura, te vez bellísima, eres una diosa con ese vestido. – Esta lo observó y sonrió con el rostro rojo. Syaoran le cedió uno de sus brazos. – Bajemos que nos esperan. – Sakura terminó de salir de la habitación y en silencio bajaron al salón principal.

-No te preocupes que esta vez no es la misma cantidad de personas que en años pasados. – Explicaba Syaoran. – Habrá un momento en el cual la familia Li dará palabras de agradecimientos, quédate cerca mío por favor.

-Créeme que no te dejaré por nada del mundo. – Sakura sonrió nerviosa. – Tengo miedo hacer una de mis torpezas.

-Tranquila, serás la envidia de muchas, además; conocerás a mi prima, ella está igual o más loca que mis hermanas. – Syaoran recordó algo que no le había contado. – Cuando éramos niños ella decía que íbamos a casar, ahora ella es una trotamundos, nunca está en un solo lugar.

-¿Te ibas a casar con ella? – Preguntó alarmada Sakura. – No, era un juego de niños, es más, recuerdo que siempre le decía que eso no iba a pasar, ahora somos muy buenos amigos, entendió que nunca iba a verla más allá que mi prima. – Sakura trató de serenarse. ¿Quién sería esa prima, tendría problemas con ella? Esperaba que no. Syaoran la sacó de su monologo interno deteniendo sus caminar y viéndola a los ojos.

-Sakura Kinomoto, es un honor para mí que sea mi dama esta noche. – Li se acercó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios. – Quiero serlo por siempre Li Syaoran, gracias por todo esto, siento que estoy en un sueño. – Expresó Sakura con mirada brillante. – Vamos a hacerlo realidad pequeña. – Contestó Syaoran tomándola nuevamente del brazo abriendo la puerta que los dirigía al salón principal en donde habían ya algunos invitados. Ieran Li fue la primera en acercarse.

-Te ves hermosa Yinfa, digna compañera de un Li. – Expresó la dama cuando estuvo con ellos. – Muchas gracias señora Ieran por hacerme parte de esto. – No te preocupes, solo diviértanse. – Esta se alejó dejándolos solos, a los pocos segundos un grupo de señores se acercaron a ellos para saludarlo y felicitarlo por sus logros académicos y por la belleza que los acompañaba.

De reojo Sakura pudo observar distintas miradas que les dirigían a ellos dos, tanto hombres como mujeres les observaban mientras un sonriente Syaoran intercambiaba opiniones con los señores que se habían acercado a ellos. – Creo que no es momento de hablar de negocios señores, llevaré a mi novia a tomar algo. Con permiso. – Sakura agradeció que Syaoran la haya llevado a otro lugar.

-Vamos con mis hermanas, están ansiosas por estar un rato contigo. – Li la llevó a una mesa en donde ellas estaban sentadas. – Parecen pareja real los dos. – Exclamó Fanren cuando ambos llegaron con ellas. – Creo que exageran. – Contestó Sakura un poco abrumada por tanta atención. Syaoran le pasó una copa con champagne.

-Tranquila, es suave. No te afectara. – Le susurró al oído para alivio de ella que la aceptó con una sonrisa. – ¡Xiǎoláng! – Se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon el nombre del ambarino detrás de ellos. – Meylin. – Fue lo único que Syaoran dijo cuando sintió como lo asfixiaban en un abrazo. – Compórtate prima por favor. – Fuutie se puso de pie.

-Tengo tiempo de no ver a mi primo así que haré lo que quiera con él. – Exclamó aun aferrada al cuello de Syaoran una chica casi de la misma edad de Sakura de cabello negro largo y lacio, usaba un vestido largo color negro con algunos detalles rojos. – Meylin, suéltame ya por favor. – Rogó Li, esta obedeció y dirigió la mirada a una mujer que nunca antes había visto pero que le llamó la atención por su belleza natural y el collar antiguo que usaba.

-¿Quién es esta mujer y porque usa el collar de la familia Li? – Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella. – Meylin vas a hacer un escándalo. Es Sakura y es mi novia, así que empecemos de nuevo. – Reclamó Syaoran acomodándose el saco negro que usaba.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto. – Aun con los nervios aflorando en su interior pudo darle una ligera reverencia a la escandalosa chica. – Mucho gusto. – Contestó en un susurro la chica china. – Así que tu eres la novia de Syaoran. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza. – Eres muy guapa, pero no más que yo. – Los presentes sonrieron con nervios, Meylin gozaba de llamar la atención de muchos.

-Si estás aquí y usas el collar de la bisabuela es porque la familia te ha aceptado y yo no tengo porque oponerme. – Meylin le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. – Estaré por allá, los veo luego. – La chica de cabellera negra desapareció dejándolos con la boca abierta. – ¿Qué le pasa a Meylin? – Preguntó Fanren.

-Eso lo sabremos después, madre nos llama. – Los cinco Li empezaron a caminar y Sakura se quedó en la mesa. – Vamos Sakura. – Syaoran se regresó y la tomó por la cintura, esta con cierta duda aceptó. Las Li con sus respectivas parejas se colocaron al lado izquierdo de su madre y Syaoran con su novia al lado izquierdo.

-Buenas noches tengan todos. Es un honor para la familia Li que hayan decidido compartir con nosotros el último día del año. – Empezó a hablar Ieran Li. – Les agradecemos los grandes esfuerzos que todos han hecho en este año por alcanzar las metas de este año, confiando en que el próximo será aun mejor. – Ella levantó su copa siendo seguida por todos los invitados. - ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Proclamaron todos juntos.

Poco a poco fueron bajando de la tarima prevista para el discurso. – Vamos a bailar Sakura. – Syaoran la tomó de una mano dirigiéndola a la pista de baile. – Espero esta canción nos represente. – Li colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él.

 _ **Otras vidas/Carlos Rivera**_

 _ **No sé qué es lo que hice en otras vidas**_

 _ **¿A quién tuve salvar para que me salvaras tú?**_

 _ **Tal vez cure en la guerra mil heridas**_

 _ **Para que hoy en tus brazos encontrara la quietud**_

 _ **No sé si yo te encontré**_

 _ **O si me encontraste tú**_

 _ **No sé, qué fue**_

 _ **Qué es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **No sé qué es lo que hice en otro tiempo**_

 _ **Para ahora encontrarme en este instante junto a ti**_

 _ **Tal vez fui el agua que bebiste en el desierto**_

 _ **Para que hoy seas quien me vino a revivir**_

 _ **No sé si yo te encontré**_

 _ **O si me encontraste a mí**_

 _ **No sé, qué fue**_

 _ **Qué es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **No sé, qué fue**_

 _ **Qué es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Aún no lo puedo creer**_

Sakura grabó en su mente y corazón la melodía que bailaron, agradecía a todo el universo y a quien moviera los hilos del destino por haberlo puesto en su camino. Syaoran le prometía un año más de muchas enseñanzas y mucho amor. Sabía que las cosas no son color de rosa siempre, pero con él podría enfrentarse a eso y mucho más. Su decisión estaba casi tomada. Estaba segura que con él tenía todo.

-Te amo Syaoran. – Le dijo al oído para acercarse a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente.

 **Había dicho que era el lunes que iba a publicar, pero entre citas migratorias y citas médicas no me dio tiempo. Pero acá está, también no sabía cómo cerrar esta serie de capítulos y una cosa me llevó a la otra y quedó un poco largo. También me embargó un sentimiento de nostalgia al escribirlo, las hormonas me están jugando feo en estos días.**

 **Ahora tengo una página en Facebook "Wonder Grinch" en ella adjunté imágenes del vestido y accesorios para que se den la idea de cómo imaginé a Sakura. Al final me gustó y espero a ustedes también. Nos leemos en otra. Agradecida siempre por sus reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36 Tomando decisiones

**Capítulo 35**

 **Tomando decisiones.**

Después del baile pasaron a otro salón en donde habían sido colocadas muchas mesas para las personas invitadas y una amplia que era la mesa principal para la familia Li y sus allegados, en esta ocasión Sakura tenía el honor de sentarse en ella.

La cena transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad, se escuchaban los murmullos de los invitados, Ieran observaba complacida todo a su alrededor. Las hermanas Li y Meylin conversaban con Sakura haciéndola sentir parte de ese lugar, en ocasiones Syaoran opinaba en las locuras que su prima comentaba.

-Xiǎoláng. – La mayor de los Li llamó su atención. – ¿Pasa algo madre? – Preguntó el castaño, esta negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Has saludado a la familia Wang? Están muy felices porque su hija a regresado de América. ¿La recuerdas? – Indagó la mujer. – No los he visto, después de comer me acercaré a ellos. – Respondió el ambarino.

Después de la cena sirvieron el postre que para gusto del menor de los Li venía acompañado con jarabe de chocolate. Se prepararon para los últimos minutos del año con más música y buenos deseos para todos los presentes le dieron la bienvenida al año nuevo.

-Sakura, Xiǎoláng. Acompáñenme por favor. – Pidió la elegante Ieran cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Estos obedecieron siguiéndola hasta donde pudieron divisar a un grupo de personas que conversaban animadamente.

-Familia Wang. Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada. – Ieran interrumpió la conversación que dos mujeres y un varón mantenían. – Al contrario, Ieran, que bueno que llegas, justo hablaba con mi hija sobre los beneficios que traería para ella y la comunidad que su nuevo consultorio tenga una sucursal en esta ciudad. – Respondió un señor con aspecto físico similar al de Fujitaka.

-Antes, quisiera presentarles a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, ella es la novia de mi hijo al cual espero no hayan olvidado. – Los aludidos hicieron una ligera reverencia como saludo.

-Cuanto has crecido, idéntico a tu padre. Y tienes como novia a una bella jovencita. – Respondió una mujer elegante de tez pálida y corta cabellera rubia. – Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi mamá. – Habló una mujer apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-América te ha beneficiado mucho. – Respondió Ieran sonriendo. – Estoy segura que mi hijo no recuerda a Yuga, estaba muy pequeño cuando se conocieron. – Syaoran sonrió incomodo porque era cierto, no recordaba a la mujer que estaba frente a él, lo que si tenía que admitir es que la chica tenía un aire de simpatía que se notaba con solo verla, muy sonriente y de mirada reluciente.

– Es un gusto conocerte Wang. – Extendió la mano para saludar. – Por favor dime Yuga que no estoy vieja para los apellidos. – Esta contestó el saludo y se acercó a Sakura. – Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, ese vestido combina muy bien con tus ojos, te vez divina. ¿De dónde eres? Tu apellido no es chino. – Sakura sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia. – Gracias, es un gusto conocerla también. Vengo de Japón, Tomoeda para ser más específicos.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. – Comentó Yuga entablando conversación con Sakura. – Es un pueblo pequeño, pero muy cálido. – Contestó la castaña. – Es el lugar ideal para vivir. – Agregó Syaoran regalándole una sonrisa a su novia.

-Bueno, ustedes son jóvenes así que los dejamos para que puedan conversar. – Los señores Wang empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a otro lugar. – Sakura, ven conmigo por favor. – Habló Ieran antes de seguir a la pareja.

-Claro, Syaoran te veo luego. – Respondió Sakura dándole una última mirada a su novio. – Luego te busco amor. – Respondió este. Los dos chicos, Li y Wang se quedaron en silencio observando como se alejaban sus familiares. Hasta que Yuga se animó a entablar conversación. – Es una chica muy linda. – Syaoran observó a Yuga, luego la espalda de Sakura y sonrió. – Es la mujer más hermosa de todas.

-Veo que estás muy enamorada de ella. – Yuga observaba las expresiones de Syaoran. – ¿A qué viene todo esto? Siento que me estás analizando. – Li preguntó un poco incómodo. – Disculpa, parece que tengo muy calada mi profesión que no puedo evitar hacer tantas preguntas. – Respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo. – ¿Eres psicóloga? – Preguntó Li.

-Sí, acabo de terminar mi doctorado en psicología forense y criminalística. – Contestó muy orgullosa. – Debe de ser interesante estar involucrada en aspectos legales, en mi caso estoy por terminar el doctorado en psicología educativa, estamos ejecutando el proyecto de titulación. – Explicó Li.

-Entonces tu novia y tú estudian lo mismo. – Syaoran negó con la cabeza. – La conocí en la ejecución del proyecto. – Explicó Li nuevamente. – Sigo con la sensación de que me estás analizando.

-Perdona. ¿Eso te incómoda? – Preguntó Yuga. – Un poco, no me gusta ser objeto de estudio. – Contestó Syaoran. – No me malinterpretes por favor, no te estoy estudiando, solo se me ocurrió algo que podría llamar tu atención. – La chica empezó a caminar buscando un lugar más privado para hablar. – ¿Te parece si conversamos aquí? – Preguntó señalando una puerta. – Claro, pasa. – Li se acercó y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Del otro lado del salón Sakura estaba en silencio observando a Ieran Li conversando con un par de señoras. No entendía nada de lo que hablaban y estaba empezando a incomodarse, buscó a sus cuñadas, pero no quiso interrumpirlas al verlas bailar con sus parejas, la prima de Syaoran también estaba ocupada con un joven que al parecer la hacía reír mucho.

-¿Te sucede algo Yinfa? – Preguntó la dama Li cuando las señoras las dejaron solas y esta observó el semblante incómodo de Sakura. – Bueno, yo. ¿Me necesita para algo? Quisiera estar con Syaoran.

-La verdad no, solo quería que mi hijo tuviera la oportunidad de conversar con esa joven, ambos son psicólogos y creo que ella tiene una oferta muy buena que hacerle, es obvio que cuando termine el doctorado regresará a Hong-Kong para ejercer en este país y no es de buena educación que estés presente en esa platica. – Explicó Ieran Li con semblante serio.

-Claro, esas son decisiones que Syaoran va a tomar cuando termine su proyecto, pero creo que me está ofendiendo con su ultimo comentario. – Sakura se atrevió a decir. – En ningún momento quiero importunarlo.

-Eso lo sé Sakura, eres una joven muy bondadosa, pero quiero que entiendas que solo busco lo mejor para mi hijo y él tiene que encargarse de liderar el Clan. – Ieran guardó silencio buscando una manera de ofenderla con lo que iba a soltar. – Sé que él te ama mucho, pero no quiero que abandone a su familia. Espero que sepas a lo que me refiero con esto. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza baja.

-Claro señora, nunca haría algo por separarlos. Estos días he podido observar cuanto lo aman y quieren lo mejor para él. – Contestó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas. – Si me disculpa, necesito ir al tocador. – Con toda la educación que la castaña pudo encontrar dejó sola a la dama y se dirigió a la habitación de Fuutie en donde tenía sus cosas.

-Genial, me perdí. – Exclamó en un susurró al darse cuenta que ese lugar no lo había visto antes. – Mejor salgo de aquí y busco a Syaoran. – Pensó regresando por donde había entrado pero un par de voces la detuvieron, en especial una que ya conocía.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes que podría llamar mi atención? – Preguntó Syaoran sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio de su madre. Indicándole a Yuga que hiciera lo mismo en uno de los sillones frente a él. – Recibí la oferta de trabajar para la policía nacional en los casos de demandas legales por paternidad y esas cosas. Hay casos en los que los niños que son afectados en un juicio necesitan ayuda psicológica, bueno eso lo sabes. – Explicó la chica Wang.

Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a la puerta para escuchar a que iba a llegar esa conversación. – Si entiendo muy bien eso. – Contestó Li. – La propuesta es esta Syaoran. – En toda China se maneja que cuando termines tu doctorado regresaras para ejercer como líder del Clan, así que te ofrezco que trabajes conmigo en estos casos como un pasatiempo, no te afectaría en nada con tu labor de líder. – Yuga cruzó una pierna encima de la otra revelando lo que la abertura de su vestido blanco aun no reflejaba.

-Interesante propuesta. – Contestó Li cerrando los ojos para evitar explotar en ese momento. – Madre ya lo está haciendo público. Sabes, me siento alagado con lo que me ofreces. – Afuera de la oficina una pequeña Sakura, porque así se sentía hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar e interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Te preocupa tu novia? – Preguntó Yuga acariciándose la pierna que tenía descubierta. – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – Preguntó Li con tono arisco. – Es obvio que te ama. ¿Crees que ella te dé la libertad para regresar a Hong-Kong y no volver con ella?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, solo quiero aclarar unos puntos contigo antes de darte una respuesta. – Sakura no podía seguir escuchando aquello, así que con la dignidad que aun le quedaba se quitó rápidamente de la puerta, empezó a correr buscando un lugar para estar sola, o mejor la habitación de Fuutie para salir de esa casa. Syaoran nunca la defendió ante esa mujer, Ieran le dejó muy claro los deseos que su hijo se quedara con ellos y no regresar a Tomoeda.

Las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos, chocó con alguien y rápidamente quiso salir de ahí para que no la vieran en ese estado. – Señorita Sakura. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Podía reconocer esa voz. – Disculpa Wei, yo y mi torpeza. – Contestó con la mirada perdida en la alfombra y buscando como salir de ahí.

-¿Le pasa algo, quiere que llame al joven Syaoran? – Preguntó nuevamente un preocupado Wei. – No, a él no por favor. Mejor llama un taxi para mí. Necesito irme es tarde. – Pidió en un susurro. – Mi joven no dejará que usted salga sola de esta casa. – Refutó el anciano aun preocupado por el estado en que encontró a la castaña.

-Él ahorita está ocupado, por favor Wei en verdad necesitó irme. – Sakura salió nuevamente sin mirar atrás, el fiel mayordomo pudo darse cuenta en donde encontraría a Syaoran para ponerlo al tanto de lo que sucedía.

-Bueno, te escucho. – Dijo Yuga colocando el codo izquierdo en el posa brazos del sillón para apoyar su mentón en la mano. – En primer lugar, no sé de donde sacan ustedes que yo voy a acceder a mi puesto en el Clan. Para eso falta mucho. – Explicó Syaoran sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, señal inequívoca de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tu oferta ERA tentadora. – Li hizo énfasis en esa monosílaba. – Se convirtió en algo fastidioso cuando mencionaste a Sakura. Ella me ama y yo la amo y estamos pensando que pronto nos iremos a vivir juntos, así que muchas gracias por lo que ofreces, pero no necesito nada tuyo. – Yuga se puso de pie para intentar persuadirlo.

-Al menos piénsalo, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo. – Esta se detuvo unos segundos. – También podríamos buscar algo para tu novia si no quieres separarte de ella. – Cuando Syaoran iba a contestar escucharon toques en la puerta. – Adelante. – Gritó el ambarino. Wei apareció detrás de la puerta. – Disculpe joven Syaoran, hay algo que usted necesita saber.

-¿De qué se trata Wei? Ahora estoy ocupado. – Contestó de modo mordaz. – Me permite un momento. – Li ya fastidiado se acercó a él dejando en espera a Yuga, el anciano se acercó a él. – Joven, se trata de la señorita Kinomoto, tuve un pequeño choque con ella y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. – Dijo el mayordomo en un susurro.

-¿Qué le pasó, sabes algo? – El anciano negó moviendo la cabeza ante la pregunta. – Lo único que sé es que quiere irse y da la casualidad de que el choque con ella fue un poco alejado de este sector. – Explicó Wei.

-Diablos. ¿Sabes donde está? – Preguntó Li con preocupación. – Debe de estar en el cuarto de la señorita Fuutie o buscando como irse. – Contestó el anciano. – Gracias Wei. – Syaoran salió como alma que lleva el viento tenía que encontrarla antes de que saliera sola y a esas horas.

Para suerte de ella, había encontrado la habitación de Fuutie y rápidamente se quitó el vestido poniéndose sus acostumbrados pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una chamarra para cubrirse de frio. Devolvió el collar y los pendientes a la caja y dejó sobre ella una nota de agradecimiento. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con una señora de la limpieza. – ¿Puede indicarme la salida del personal de servicio? – Preguntó observando por todos lados. – Claro sígame.

Salió en silencio sin ser notada por nadie de la familia Li, llegó a la enorme puerta que separaba la mansión con el resto del complejo. – Buenas noches, voy a salir. ¿Podría abrir la puerta? – Indagó con vergüenza. – Señorita Kinomoto. – Dijo un anciano de lentes observándola con sorpresa. – ¿Se va sola y el joven Li? – Investigó el encargado de seguridad a esa hora.

-Él saldrá luego, yo tengo que preparar unas cosas para mañana. – Contestó cruzando los dedos para que le creyeran y le dejaran salir. – Espere un momento por favor, enseguida abriré. – Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al ver que su mentira fue creída. La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente. – Así está bien, no soy muy grande. Gracias por todo. – Sakura agradeció y salió de la casa, empezó a caminar, sabía que a esas horas no encontraría un taxi que la llevara a algún hotel, se detendría en el primero que viera.

-¿No ha venido mi novia por aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión. – Joven Li. – Exclamó asustado el anciano. – Ella acaba de irse.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir a esta hora? – Gritó desesperado. – Lo siento señor, ella alegó que usted saldría dentro de poco y que le urgía salir. Estoy seguro que aun puede alcanzarla, hace muy poco salió. – Explicó asustado el anciano mientras dejaba que la puerta se abriera para salir corriendo.

-¿Qué rayos escuchó Sakura para salir así sin decir nada? – Pensó Syaoran corriendo lo más que daban sus pulmones. A lo lejos pudo divisar a su Sakura ataviada con su bolso y la chamarra cubriéndole el cuerpo. – ¡Sakura! – Gritó cuando pudo reaccionar. Esta inmediatamente se detuvo por el susto que se llevó y no pudo seguir avanzando porque él ya la había sujetado por la cintura en un abrazo.

-¿A dónde diablos crees que vas, quieres matarme de la desesperación? – Li preguntó abrazándola por la espalda, Sakura no contestó porque sentía que las lágrimas se adelantaban a sus palabras. – Dime algo, estás temblando maldita sea. – Syaoran la tomó por los hombros para darle la vuelta.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí. – Contestó susurrando sin verlo a la cara. – Está bien, nos vamos. Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. – La tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión, Sakura se detuvo provocando que él también dejara de caminar. – Tenemos que ir por el auto, no vamos a entrar a la casa. – La castaña ya no opuso resistencia y al llegar a la entrada prefirió esperar en la caceta de seguridad.

Li hizo lo mismo, estaba molesto y no quería despedirse de nadie. Condujo en silencio hasta el departamento, Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra solo dejaba escapar algunos suspiros que mantenían preocupado a Syaoran, tampoco dijo nada, esperaba que al llegar a su espacio esta confiara en él y le confirmara sus sospechas.

-Bien Sakura. Ya estamos solos. ¿Qué rayos te pasó para que abandonaras la casa sin decirme nada? – Preguntó bruscamente al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. – Sabes de sobra que confío en ti ciegamente y estoy tan agradecida por todo lo que tú y tu familia han hecho por mí en estos días, pero no sería capaz de separarte de ellos y de todo esto. – Habló Sakura con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro y dándole la espalda.

-Sigo sin entender nada de lo que estás diciendo Sakura. – Li se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros nuevamente para darle la vuelta y ver su cara. – ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? Al menos dime que escuchaste el final de mi platica con Yuga. – Sakura abrió más los ojos al escuchar que Syaoran sospechaba de su atrevimiento. – ¿Escuchaste todo Sakura? – El castaño volvió a preguntar, esta negó moviendo la cabeza. – Solo pude escuchar cuando le preguntabas que tenía que ver yo en esa conversación y salí corriendo, no aguantaba más estar ahí, pero eso no es todo. – Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura.

-No me hubiera afectado lo que esa mujer te insinuaba si hace minutos antes de eso no hubiera hablado con tu madre. – Syaoran tomó sus manos y la guío para sentarse los dos en el sofá. – ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? – Interrogó tomado el mentón de Sakura entre sus manos.

-Más o menos lo mismo que te dijo esa chica en la oficina, que pronto acabarías el proyecto y que regresarías a Hong-Kong para tomar tu lugar como líder del Clan y que con la propuesta que Yuga iba a hacerte yo no debía de intervenir. – Syaoran sintió como la habitación daba vueltas, su madre estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él aceptaría regresar si actuaba de esa manera, estaba atando cabos y podría asegurar que Yuga y ella ya habían hablado antes.

-El Clan puede irse a la mierda Sakura. – Respondió Syaoran en voz baja. – No pienso aceptar así, yo ya tenía un plan para que madre estuviera tranquila, pero si va a manipular la situación de este modo puede ir buscando quien ejerza como líder o ella misma puede hacerlo aun tiene todas las facultades.

-Syaoran, yo no soy nadie para causar esta discordia con tu familia, me sentiría muy mal de saber… – Vio como un dedo de Syaoran se ponía encima de sus labios. – No se te ocurra volver a decir que no eres nadie para mí Sakura. – Exclamó molesto. – ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que te hice de irnos a vivir juntos? – Sakura movió la cabeza afirmando en el proceso. – ¿Has analizado tu respuesta? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, lo he pensado y estoy noventa por ciento segura de que quiero vivir contigo, no importa donde sea Syaoran, estoy dispuesta a dejar todo por ti con la única seguridad de que si hay alguna razón por la que ya no quieras estar conmigo no dudes en decirme inmediatamente. – Confesó Sakura viéndolo a los ojos, Syaoran sonrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eres tan tonta pequeña, no he encontrado razón para dejarte ir y espero no hacerlo, lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptar hablar con Yuga ni dejarte sola con mamá. – Syaoran tomó una de las manos de Sakura dándole un beso. – Tu madre no es mala, solo quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. – Contestó Sakura sonriendo.

-Pero no era la manera, te estaba haciendo sentir mal. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al darme cuenta que te habías ido? Estaba desesperado y le grité al de seguridad. Ahora quiero saber si no me vas a abandonar de nuevo Sakura, yo decido en mi vida, nadie más puede decirme que es lo mejor para mí si lo tengo frente a mis ojos. – Li volvió a tomarla de las manos.

-No te culpes por lo que llegue a pasar, soy yo el que decide, nadie más. No es tu culpa, a mi no me importa ese estúpido Clan, además mi padre al morir me dejó un fideicomiso que recibí al cumplir lo 18, Wei se encargó de eso y madre no sabe nada. Si te preocupa que me quede sin dinero. – Sakura rápidamente negó soltándose del agarre de Li.

-A mí no me interesa eso, he aprendido a ser un poco independiente y soy buena con los ahorros. – Explicó Sakura. – No me gustaría que pases por situaciones difíciles, pero sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Pongamos las cosas en orden Sakura. – Li volvió a tomar sus manos. – ¿Estás consciente de que lo que pase con mi madre no es culpa tuya? – Sakura asintió. – ¿Te queda claro que no voy a aceptar el liderazgo del Clan porque no se me pega la gana y no porque tú influyas en mi decisión? – La castaña volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. – ¿Me vas a abandonar de nuevo? – Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y esta ves negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás esperando para besarme? Desde el año pasado no lo haces. – Inmediatamente Sakura se dejó hacer y lo abrazó con todo su ser juntando sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno Syaoran acarició su rostro borrando las lágrimas que aún quedaban en el. – Gracias por confiar en mi Sakura. – Te amo Syaoran. – Contestó ésta volviéndolo a besar.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y aun nos falta empacar y quiero que hagamos algo antes de regresar a Tomoeda. – Comentó Syaoran poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Sakura siguiéndole el paso. – Vamos a resolver este mal entendido con mi madre. – Respondió Li con naturalidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer qué? – Esta no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – Quiero que le quede claro que no puede manipular mi vida de ese modo Sakura, además con sus comentarios te hizo sentir mal, lo justo seria que te pida una disculpa. – Explicó Li entrando a la habitación.

-No es necesario Syaoran, todo está bien. – Sakura dejó sus cosas en el suelo. – Para mi si lo es, además, aun me tienes molesto. – Li se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura. – Hoe. ¿Ahora qué hice? – Indagó observándolo. – Usted se quitó el vestido y yo quería tener el gusto y placer de arrebatártelo con mis dientes. Syaoran se acercó más a Sakura inhalando su cuello. – Así que si no quieres que me moleste mucho por todo lo que ha pasado y haga un escandalo lo mejor es que me acompañes y no te preocupes por nada. ¿Te queda claro Kinomoto? – Sakura afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

-Ahora sí, a dormir Sakura. – Syaoran le dio un beso en la nariz y entró al baño para cambiarse la ropa, ella nada más atinó a dejarse caer en la cama boca arriba y con sus manos intentar borrar el sonrojo que los actos anteriores le habían dejado.

Era una total falta de respeto que, en un día feriado a nivel mundial, pero al ser maestra no podía darse el lujo de dormir tanto porque al día siguiente tenían que regresar a Tomoeda, faltaba un par de meses para las vacaciones de fin de curso. Por eso Syaoran insistió en que tenían que hacer las maletas antes de la comida ya que había preparado un almuerzo especial.

-¿Lista Sakura? Tenemos que irnos. – Indagó el castaño asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. – Si, pero, aun tengo sueño. – Respondió frotándose los ojos y dejando salir un bostezo. – ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí y ordenar pizza? – Sakura se acercó a él con un pequeño bolso. – La oferta es tentadora pequeña, pero en verdad no quiero perder esta oportunidad. – Contestó saliendo del apartamento.

-Aunque en la noche podemos hacer eso y te prometo que aprovecharemos nuestra última noche en China pequeña. – Li tomó de la mano a su novia buscando el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento. – Sakura, no me gusta ocultarte nada, pero quiero que sepas que iremos a comer a la mansión. – Este aprovecho el semáforo en rojo para darle la sorpresa. Sakura inmediatamente le puso total atención con mirada desorbitante.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Syaoran? No creo que sea correcto ir a tu casa de nuevo. – Sakura se movió incomoda en su lugar. – Sé muy bien como te sientes, pero no vamos a una comida de cortesía, en primer lugar, voy a hablar con mi madre y poner las cosas en su lugar, quiero que sepa que no voy a tolerar una falta de respeto como la de ayer. – Li tomó de su mano. – En segundo lugar, mis hermanas quieren despedirse de ti, ellas te tomaron cariño rápidamente.

-Sakura, confía en mí, te prometo que todo estará bien. – La animó el castaño. – No es eso Syaoran, no quiero que se de una discusión entre tú y tu madre, todo sería mi culpa. – Para ella era tan importante estar bien con su familia, no se imagina discutir con su padre o faltarle el respeto de algún modo. – Quiero que entiendas algo pequeña. – Syaoran la sacó de su burbuja.

-Cuando se trata de defender algo que tanto quieres y sabes que es algo bueno tendrás que enfrentarte a quien sea. A menos que no desees seguir conmigo me puedo ahorrar un episodio de esos, pero no me importa poner a quien sea en su lugar y darte a ti también un lugar si mi familia no lo acepta ellos se lo pierden. ¿Qué dices, te arriesgas? Yo sé que todo estará bien. – Syaoran guardó silencio esperando que ella contestara algo.

-Prométeme que no vas a discutir con tu madre por favor, no sabes cuanto deseara que mamá estuviera conmigo, ella es tan valiosa para ti, valora los momentos que puedes vivir con ella. – Syaoran aprovechó que había llegado a la entrada de la mansión para detener el vehículo. – Te prometo que trataré de llevar las cosas en calma pequeña.

-Entiendo cuanto extrañas a tu madre, recuerda que yo me quedé sin padre estando joven, estamos casi en la misma situación. – Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarla. – Ahora vamos, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. – Esta asintió y con una ligera sonrisa porque aun estaba preocupada por lo que iba a pasar en esa casa bajó del coche siendo seguida por Syaoran.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo jóvenes. – Apareció abriendo la enorme puerta el mayordomo Wei. – ¿Está todo listo Wei? – Preguntó Syaoran dirigiéndose al anciano. ¿Dónde está madre? – Está en su despacho joven Syaoran. – Contestó el mayordomo. – Hola Wei. Espero esté bien. – Habló Sakura en un susurro. – Jovencita Sakura, me alegra verla nuevamente, pasen por favor, las señoritas están en el jardín ansiosas por verlos. – El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar primero.

-Wei, lleva a Sakura con mis hermanas, yo necesito hablar con madre. – Li habló una vez estuvieron dentro de la mansión. – Anda, todo estará bien. No lo olvides. – Syaoran atrajo con una mano a Sakura y le dio un tierno beso para dejarla con el mayordomo y subir con semblante serio las escaleras que lo llevarían con su madre.

-Tranquila señorita, yo confío en el buen juicio del joven y estoy seguro que él sabrá resolver esta situación. – Dijo el mayordomo cuando observó que Sakura se puso tensa. – Yo también confío en él Wei, es solo que no quiero que termine discutiendo con su madre, seria mi culpa. – Expresó Sakura dejando salir un suspiro.

-Voy a hacer algo que no me está permitido, pero la situación lo amerita. – Volvió a hablar Wei llamando la atención de Sakura. – Quien ha hecho todo esto es la señora Li, ella, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido pidió al joven Syaoran una oportunidad, aunque no dicho con esas palabras exactamente, la señora es una mujer de carácter muy fuerte, pero alguien capaz de reconocer sus errores, aunque le cuesta mucho, ella ha tenido que ejercer su liderazgo en una sociedad machista, tal vez por eso se comporte así. – Explicó Wei llevando a Sakura a uno de los jardines en donde las hermanas Li la estaban esperando.

Frente a la puerta del despacho de los Li estaba Syaoran, muchas veces había estado ahí, para conversar con su padre y en los últimos años con su madre. Con la decisión de defender su relación con su novia tocó la puerta y abrió hasta que escuchó autorización.

-Pasa Xiǎoláng, me alegra que estés aquí. – La dama le indicó que se sentara frente a ella. – ¿Sakura no vino contigo? – Li afirmó moviendo la cabeza. – Está con mis hermanas, no quiero que sea víctima de alguno de sus hirientes comentarios. – Contestó muy molesto. – Hijo, me gustaría saber que pasó para que ella haya abandonado la mansión sin decir nada. – Ieran Li lo observaba esperando a que este cambiara su expresión.

-También me gustaría saber que fue lo que habló con usted, porque no solo yo pude haberla lastimado sin saber. – Syaoran se puso de pie apoyando sus manos en la mesa para enfrentarla. – No tienes porque exaltarte. – Ieran le pidió con la mano que volviera a sentarse. – Yo solo le dije la verdad, va a llegar el día en que tengas que regresar a esta casa para ejercer tu posición en el Clan. ¿Acaso nunca le dijiste eso?

-Ella lo sabe, está muy consciente de cual es mi responsabilidad, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas. – Exclamó Syaoran observándola con decisión. – ¿Qué tramabas con Yuga? Porque el plan de ella tiene mucha relación con el tuyo. Desde ya les digo, no voy a dejar de ejercer mi carrera solo por velar por los intereses de esa manada de viejos y sus familias. – Ieran pudo observar que su hijo hablaba muy en serio, reconoció esa chispa, hace años en Hien Li.

-Además, he estado revisando las cláusulas legales del Clan y claramente dice que el próximo líder puede mover la sede al lugar que crea conveniente, así que en tu próxima reunión lleva ese mensaje a los viejos. Que se vayan preparando porque China dejará de ser la sede oficial y voy a ejercer con Sakura no con Yuga. – Terminó de hablar poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí.

-Aun no terminamos hijo. – Lo detuvo su progenitora. – ¿A dónde piensas mover la sede? – Preguntó ella. – Al primer país en el cual reciba oferta laboral y ni se les ocurra mover sus influencias para que sea acá, porque soy capaz de irme a Haití para hacer voluntariado. – Amenazó Li volviéndose a sentar. – Puede ser aquí o en Japón. – Agregó un poco más relajado.

-¿Sabes cuanto puede costar mover todas las oficinas, al personal y principales líderes? – Preguntó la mujer con calma. – A diferencia de ellos no soy tan déspota, mi plan es que se queden en donde les plazca, solo los necesitaré para las asambleas generales. También faltan dos años para que eso, en ese tiempo muchas cosas pueden pasar. – Explicó Syaoran.

-Entiendo, espero obtengas una respuesta positiva ante el consejo. – Expresó con honestidad la dama. – No me importa, si les gusta, genial, de lo contrario pueden buscar a quien quiera ser la marioneta que ellos quieren manejar a su antojo. – Contraatacó el castaño. – Eres igual a tu padre hijo. Ahora dime que pasó entre Yuga y porque Yinfa abandonó la mansión. – Pidió Ieran Li.

-Sakura escuchó casi las mismas palabras tuyas de boca de Yuga y cuando me buscaba nos encontró en este mismo lugar solo que ella vio algo que la decepcionó. – Respondió sintiéndose mal por su novia. – Entiendo. ¿Qué sucedió aquí entonces? – Preguntó de nuevo, Ieran tenia la imperiosa necesidad de saberlo todo.

-Vio que Yuga estaba insinuándome algo más que trabajar juntos. ¿Qué tramabas madre? ¿Qué Sakura me abandonará y yo me comprometa con la mujer que tu elijas? – Indagó Li tomando nuevamente coraje. – Estás mal interpretando las cosas hijo. – Ieran le pedía con las manos que se calmara. – Yo comenté con la familia Wang de que pronto serías líder del Clan, pero jamás acordé un compromiso sabiendo que estás muy enamorado de Sakura. – Para tranquilidad de la mujer, Syaoran, al escuchar el nombre de su novia se tranquilizó un poco.

-Ahí tienes entonces, con mucha mayor razón moveré las sedes a donde crea conveniente para así alejarme de esas familias locas que creen que pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Ieran asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza. – La comida ya debe de estar lista. Bajemos que nos beben de estar esperando. – Syaoran hizo caso, al parecer ya no había más que decir y todo había quedado claro.

En el amplio comedor estaban sentadas las hermanas Li acompañando a Sakura, esta última con la mirada dirigida a los platos que habían frente a ella. – Pequeña. – Escuchó de pronto un susurro detrás de ella. – ¡Syaoran! – Exclamó con alegría al verlo. – Yinfa, que gusto verte de nuevo. – Al escuchar esa voz Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie, todos la observaban mientras ella le daba una reverencia a la dama. – Señora Li, el gusto es mío, gracias por recibirme en su casa. – Dijo la castaña sin respirar.

-Lo mejor es que nos dispongamos a comer. – Respondió Ieran, Syaoran con el ceño fruncido se sentó al lado de su novia. – Amor, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Li en un susurro. Ella movió la cabeza afirmando con ese gesto. – ¿Cómo te fue a ti? – Indagó ella de regreso. – Todo bien, pero hablamos de eso después, vamos a comer.

Y la comida transcurrió en un ambiente tenso. Sakura únicamente centraba su atención en los cubiertos que tenía en sus manos, las hermanas Li le dirigían al menor miradas interrogantes y este con el ceño fruncido observaba a su madre que en ningún momento había dicho nada para disculparse con Sakura. Eso no le sorprendía, así era ella, difícilmente admitiría que cometió un error y eso era lo que lo tenía de mal humor, que el daño fue a su pequeña, una mujer que no le hacía daño a nadie.

Después de que Sakura y Syaoran casi no probaron bocado pasaron a una de las salas en compañía de Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa conversar más con ellos ya que al día siguiente tenían que estar temprano en el aeropuerto para regresar a Tomoeda.

-¿Ya hicieron sus maletas? – Preguntó Fuutie a los dos. – Sí. – Afirmó Syaoran. – Aunque una persona no quería levantarse para eso. – Las cuatro sonrieron y Sakura solo atinó a esconder su rostro detrás de un mechón de cabello. – No dormí muy bien, fueron pocas horas. – Se defendió con un susurro.

-Ya déjala hermanito. – Exclamó Fanren. – Estoy segura que no la dejas dormir y todavía la despiertas temprano. – Los dos castaños solo pudieron sonrojarse hasta las orejas. – No… Nosotros, no hemos hecho nada… de eso. – Contestó con balbuceos la castaña.

-Vamos, si es normal. – Agregó Shiefa. – Solamente esperamos que usen protección. – Li se puso de pie con el rostro más colorado que tomate. – Voy a buscar a Wei. – Espera Syaoran. – Pidió Sakura, pero Li la ignoró. – Es mejor que se haya retirado. – Habló de nuevo Shiefa. – ¿Tú y Li se están protegiendo? – Preguntó nuevamente.

-Que imprudente eres Shiefa. – Regañó Feimei. – Esas cosas no son de nuestra incumbencia, además Yinfa está que se muere de la vergüenza. ¿no vez su rostro? – Señaló.

-¿Acaso no quieres un mini Syaoran? – Preguntó Fanren. – Con los ojos de Sakurita sería un heredero bellísimo. – Exclamó esta tomando las manos de Sakura. – Creo que… Este yo, bueno. Aun no es tiempo para eso, pero Syaoran y yo si nos estamos cuidando. – Respondió entre tartamudeos la castaña.

-Creo que Sakurita tiene razón. Agregó Fuutie. – Aun están jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas que vivir en pareja antes de tener hijos, pero estoy segura que serán los bebés más bellos del continente. – Fuutie hizo gestos de cargar a un bebé. – ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? – Pidió Sakura. – Yo quiero darles las gracias por todas sus atenciones, han hecho mucho por mi en estos días, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, quiero decirles que les tengo mucho cariño y espero que pronto visiten Tomoeda, me agradaría mucho recibirlas allá. Estoy segura que les va a gustar. – Expresó Sakura con toda honestidad, le agradaban muchísimo las hermanas Li.

-¡Eres tan linda! – Exclamó Fanren abrazándola. Las demás hicieron lo mismo. – Eres la mejor cuñada que hemos tenido. – Agregó Shiefa. – Espero que regreses pronto. – Dijo Fuutie. – Sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa. – Completó Feimei. Sakura agradeció regalándoles una sincera sonrisa. – Nosotras tenemos algo para ti. – Fanren la soltó y se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar algo detrás del árbol de Navidad.

-Son regalos de cada una de nosotras, para que nos recuerdes. – Fanren le extendió una caja, las otras tres la observaban sonriente. – No lo abras hasta que llegues a Tomoeda por favor. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza. – Muchas gracias, espero estemos en contacto de ahora en adelante. – Agregó la castaña.

-Ni te atrevas a decir eso Sakura, estas mujeres podrían llenar de spam tu bandeja de entrada. – Detrás de ellas se escuchó la voz de Syaoran que aparecía en compañía de un sonriente Wei. – Eres malo Xiǎoláng. – Chilló Shiefa abrazando a Sakura. – No puedes separarnos de nuestra bella cuñada ahora. – Agregó Fanren.

-Lamento informarles que así será porque nosotros tenemos que irnos. – Li le quitó a Sakura la caja de las manos. – ¿Qué llevas aquí, un gato? – Preguntó el castaño sonriendo. – Son regalos de nuestra parte pequeño lobo. – Contestó Fuutie. – Bueno, nos vamos pequeña. – Esta se puso de pie para salir de la casa, en la puerta principal se despidieron de Sakura entre abrazos, sonrisas y algunas lágrimas.

-Wei, dejaré el vehículo en el estacionamiento privado del aeropuerto. – Habló Syaoran colocándose el cinturón, Sakura aun no entraba porque las cuatro hermanas no la soltaban todavía. – Gracias de nuevo muchachas. – Al fin se soltó de ellas y se dirigió a Wei. – Gracias por todo Wei, me siento muy agradecida con usted.

-Es un placer señorita Sakura, espero que su estadía aquí haya sido agradable. – Contestó Wei sonriendo y regalándole una reverencia. – Y lo fue Wei, lo fue. – Sakura bajaba las gradas de concreto pero una voz la detuvo. – Yinfa. – Ieran Li apareció en el campo de visión de todos los que despedían a la pareja. – Señora Li. – Contestó Sakura en un susurro. Syaoran salió rápidamente del vehículo en caso de ser necesario intervenir cuando vio que su madre tomaba a Sakura de las manos.

-Creo haberte dicho que puedes llamarme Ieran. – Dijo la matriarca. – Perdón Ieran. – Respondió Sakura con un ligero tono carmín en el rostro. – Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió en la celebración, lo que pasó fue un gran error y quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida a esta casa, espero que te tomes la oportunidad de pasar más de una semana con nosotros para conocerte más. – Sakura solo pudo ver que su suegra se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Syaoran estaba atónito, no podía creerlo, Wei sonreía complacido y las cuatro hermanas abrazadas gritaban de la emoción.

-Bueno, no quiero ser yo las que les interrumpa. Que tengan buen viaje y de verdad espero tenerte pronto aquí. – Agregó la dama Li. – Muchas gracias por todo Ieran y entiendo muy bien su posición. – Respondió Sakura. – No digas más Yinfa, ve, tu novio te espera. – Sakura obedeció y con una sonrisa y agitando la mano se despidió de todos.

-Jamás vi venir eso pequeña. – Habló Li cuando ya habían salido de la mansión y pudo recuperar el habla. – ¿Hoe? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la castaña. – El beso que te dio mi madre… Eso quiere decir que ella te acepta Sakura. – Contó el castaño con palpable emoción. – Eso es bueno ¿no? Quiere decir que lo sucedido ayer no tiene mayor relevancia. – Agregó Sakura sonriendo, Li asintió. – Solo espero que no se ponga intensa. – Syaoran y Sakura se perdieron en la carretera.

El vuelo con destino a Tomoeda con escala en Tokio anunciaba a sus pasajeros que debían abordar. Sakura y Syaoran ya habían pasado todos los trámites migratorios y estaban esperando dentro del avión únicamente su despegue. – Voy a lamentar si no puedo cerrar los ojos y descansar Syaoran, muero de sueño. – Se quejó la castaña abrazando a su novio. – Inmediatamente te llevaré a tu casa, lo prometo, ahora cierra los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos una vez despegó el avión, hicieron la escala en Tokio y pronto se vieron sacando sus maletas. Buscaron un taxi que los llevara a sus domicilios primero Sakura y después Syaoran. – Mañana paso por ti pequeña, ahora ve a descansar. – Habló Li sacando las maletas de la chica y llevándolas a la puerta.

-Gracias por los mejores días de mi vida Syaoran, te amo mucho. – Contestó Sakura besando rápidamente sus labios. – Llámame cuando llegues. – Pidió ella. – Lo haré. – Espero a que su novio entrara al vehículo y sacó sus llaves para entrar a la solitaria casa. – Por fin, ahora podré dormir un poco. – Expresó empujando la pesada maleta.

Con gran esfuerzo llegó a la escalera pero antes de subir escuchó una voz que tenía tiempo de no escuchar. – Bienvenida hermanita. – Tomoyo salió de la cocina con un plato y un vaso en sus manos. – ¿Tomoyo? – Preguntó en un susurro. – ¿Quién más podría ser? He regresado Sakura. – Agregó está acercándose y abrazándola.

-Así que esta era la sorpresa que papá decía. – Susurró Sakura. – No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho hermana, tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste, que por cierto no sé a donde y con quienes fuiste. Estoy segura que sufriste sin mí esos días. – Siguió hablando Tomoyo.

-¿Te importa darme espacio? Necesito subir mis cosas, hablamos luego. – Con toda la fuerza que alcanzó a reunir Sakura la dejó sola y rápidamente subió a su habitación para cerrar la puerta con llave. – ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

 **Hola a todos. Se armó la grande en Hong-Kong. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A como les decía en la página (Wonder Grinch para que pasen a ver lo que tengo ahí) desde hace días lo tenía listo, pero preferí subirlo hoy para regresar al día acostumbrado porque ya se me acaban las vacaciones ¡que triste fue decirnos adiós!**

 **Las Li actuaron, espero que les haya agradado, no quise ahondar más con Meylin, tal vez más adelante. La musa no me la aceptaba y en cambio esa tal Yuga quiso hacer de las suyas.**

 **Como siempre reitero mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, palabras de ánimo y la aceptación de la historia, por eso el capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. Nos leemos luego.**


	37. Chapter 37 Sorpresas

**Capítulo 36**

 **Sorpresas**

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las bancas que habían escogido para comer el almuerzo en compañía de sus amigas Rika y Chiharu. – ¿Está todo bien Sakura? – Preguntó Rika al verla con un semblante cansado. – Sí, es solo que estos días han sido un poco agotadores. – Respondió la castaña soltando un suspiro. Habían pasado un par de días desde su regreso de Hong-Kong.

-Hablando de Hong-Kong. – Comentó Chiharu. – Aun estamos esperando que nos cuentes como estuvo tu viaje amiga. –Sakura y Rika sonrieron por el tono que la chica utilizó.

– Tienes razón Chiharu, creo que podemos aprovechar que Eriol y Syaoran están ocupados. – Agregó Kinomoto soltando un suspiro. –Fue maravilloso, la familia de Syaoran me acogió de muy buena manera, sus hermanas y su madre son especiales y los lugares bellísimos.

-Estás dejando escapar la parte más importante de la historia Sakura. – Rika interrumpió el relato provocando las risas de Chiharu

.

–Ahora estás igual que esta chismosa. – Contestó Sakura señalando a su compañera de cabello castaño peinado en trenzas. –Syaoran es tan atento, me llevó a la playa y a otros lugares, fue tan maravilloso, es un hombre tan romántico que cada día me sorprendía con algo diferente. – Ambas amigas suspiraban de la emoción.

-Ustedes vieron las fotografías que les envié, eso fue obra de él y sus hermanas, aun tengo de recuerdo este brazalete. – Les acercó la mano izquierda para mostrárselo.

–Lo único que obtuve por parte de Yamazaki fue un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates. – Bufó Chiharu cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a sus amigas. –Que cosas dices, yo estaría muy feliz con lo que Syaoran me regale, así sea una hoja, por que sé que piensa en mí. – Agregó Sakura.

-Agradece que tienes a alguien que piensa en ti Chiharu. –Respondió Rika dándole una mala mirada. –Tranquila chicas, ustedes saben que pienso en ustedes y también les traje algo. – Sakura tomó su bolso y de este sacó dos paquetes pequeños. – Espero que les guste, los compré pensando en ustedes. –Ambas chicas tomaron los presentes se pusieron de pie para agradecer con un abrazo a su amiga.

-No tenías porque haberlo hecho Sakura. – Habló Rika sentándose de nuevo en su lugar. –Claro que si Rika, ustedes me han ayudado y apoyado tanto que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

– Muchas gracias Sakura, que lindo detalle de tu parte. –Agregó Chiharu mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. – Tenemos que organizar una salida entre todos, podría decirle a Yamazaki, Eriol y Syaoran nos acompañarían. ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó esta vez.

-Me parece genial. – Respondió Rika. – ¿Qué dices Sakura? – Se dirigieron a la castaña. –Cualquier excusa me parece genial para estar fuera de la casa. – Contestó la aludida frunciendo el ceño. –Es por tu hermana. – Confirmo Rika.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si es así se va a enfrentar conmigo. – Agregó Chiharu, Sakura negó con la cabeza. – No, es solo que me siento incómoda estando con ella bajo el mismo techo, no sé que le salió mal para que haya regresado, estoy segura que algo trama. – Explicó Sakura viendo al cielo.

-No pierdas la paz amiga. – La consoló su amiga de cabellera negra. – Es obvio que algo le ha salido mal y no le ha quedado opción que regresar a casa donde sabe que será recibida por tu padre, solo no permitas que te haga daño, lo mejor es que la ignores. – Termino por decir esta.

-Rika tiene razón Sakura. Solo no hagas caso a lo que haga o diga, ya sabemos que te tiene envidia, si prestas atención al más mínimo acto de ella entonces estará logrando su objetivo. – Chiharu tomó sus manos en un intento de transmitirle seguridad.

-Ya ven porque les digo que se merecen esto y mucho mas. – Habló Sakura señalando los obsequios de sus amigas. – Siempre encuentran las palabras para hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Les parece si nos vamos a nuestros salones y a la salida pasamos comiendo un helado por el parque? – Preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie. – Solo las tres, que sea una tarde de chicas. – Rika y Chiharu aceptaron la invitación y se despidieron en la entrada de uno de los pasillos.

Un mes había transcurrido, el ambiente se estaba tornando un poco mas cálido, la nieve poco a poco iba desapareciendo dando paso al verdor de los árboles y las especies silvestres se hacían notar en algunos lugares de Tomoeda, Sakura caminaba tomada de la mano con su novio, ambos cargando bolsas con comprar que usarían para la cena de ese sábado en el que habían decidido tener una cita.

Con el año escolar en su etapa final Eriol y Syaoran estaban más ocupados preparando su presentación final del proyecto que implementaron en la primaria Tomoeda, por esa razón las veces que la pareja de novios había compartido juntos eran pocas desde que regresaron de Hong-Kong, ese día estaban libre de obligaciones laborales y Sakura le sugirió cocinar algo en el departamento del Chino y pasar con su novio todo el día.

-¿Estás segura que no tendrás problemas con tu padre? – Preguntó Li mientras abría la puerta del apartamento. – No quisiera que te regañe porque estás conmigo.

-Syaoran, estoy segura que quiero estar contigo, el resto no me interesa. – Respondió decidida la chica de ojos esmeralda. – Además, papá no está en casa solo Tomoyo y no quiero estar con ella, cada día está más insoportable, se comporta de un modo extraño. – El castaño se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero.

-¿Acaso te ha hecho algo? – Preguntó Li dejando las bolsas en una mesa siendo seguido por Sakura. – No. – Respondió la chica en el mismo lugar. – Es solo que ahora pasa más tiempo en casa porque dice que no se ha sentido bien, he visto que está más pálida de lo que ya es y no sé si esta fingiendo pero mi padre se preocupa mucho por ella, la próxima semana tiene cita con el médico para saber el porqué de su debilidad. – Explicó Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Creo que podemos encontrar respuesta a eso nosotros mismos. – Habló Li detrás de su espalda. – Mi amor eres tan despistada. – Se acercó más a ella y beso su oreja. – Esto es biología básica. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas como tú y yo nos amamos? – Preguntó Syaoran tomándola de los hombros para darle la vuelta.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso Syaoran. – Respondió Sakura conteniendo sus hormonas ante el tacto de su novio. – Estamos hablando de Tomoyo no de nosotros.

-Bien, lo haré más fácil. ¿Qué sucedería si tú y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales sin protección? – Syaoran observó como el semblante de su novia cambiaba a uno muy asustado.

-Existiría la posibilidad de que yo este embarazada. – Contestó ella rápidamente. – ¿Y cuáles serian los síntomas? – Volvió a indagar el chino y Sakura ya no sabía cómo responder. ¿Acaso existe esa posibilidad? – Pero, eso no puede ser posible Syaoran.

-¿Por qué no Sakura? Ella es una mujer y además no estás con ella todo el tiempo para saber que hace y recuerda también cuando se fue de la casa, muchas cosas pueden pasar. – Syaoran trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. – Nada de eso es problema tuyo, por favor no te involucres en eso.

-¿Quién será el padre de ese bebe si eso llega a ser verdad? – Preguntó de nuevo Sakura tratando de reaccionar. – Ese no es tu problema Sakura, es cosa de dos. – Contestó Syaoran tomándola de las manos para llevarla a la cocina. – Ahora vamos a cocinar que ya es un poco tarde.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa calma, Sakura trataba de estar con Syaoran, pero en su mente no dejaba de vagar la idea de que su hermana estuviera embarazada y si así era ¿Quién era el padre de esa criatura? Tal vez se enteraría de eso cuando supieran los resultados de esos exámenes, si es que Tomoyo llegase a contarle.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, su novio tenía razón, ese no era su problema. No tenía porque involucrarse en algo que no era sobre ella. Después de comer disfrutaron de una película, juegos y caricias, amablemente Syaoran fue a dejarla a su casa, ya el lunes se encontrarían de nuevo.

Era ya mitad de semana y Sakura sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, su hermana se comportaba más misteriosa de lo que últimamente estaba, sabía que ya había visitado a un médico para que le dieran diagnostico de su problema, pero eso era lo único que sabía.

El viernes después de clases la directora cito a una breve reunión a todo el personal docente para ponerlos al tanto de las fechas para las últimas evaluaciones escolares que serian en la segunda semana de marzo así que tenían que trabajar un poco más y para ello tenía que concentrarse y dejar los problemas y paranoias a un lado, aun así sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Eriol y Syaoran habían terminado su investigación y ya no estaban presente en los salones de Rika y Sakura, ahora se quedaban toda la jornada en la biblioteca elaborando el informe final y la exposición que tenían que presentar ante la comunidad universitaria y la facultad de psicología, eran pocas las oportunidades que la pareja tenían para verse y a Sakura eso le afectaba, porque a pesar de contarle por medio de mensajes como se sentía no era lo mismo que sentir su consuelo cuando él la abrazaba.

-Hola hija. Qué bueno que llegas. – Saludó Fujitaka al verla atravesar la puerta. – Hola papá. Me alegra verte. ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Preguntó ella entrando a la cocina.

-Puedes picar esas papas. – Contestó su progenitor regresando a la estufa. – ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – Preguntó el arqueólogo. – Muy bien, ya estamos a pocas semanas de terminar el curso escolar y Syaoran ya se está preparando para defender su investigación. – Contó Sakura reflejando un poco de emoción.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso, estoy seguro que será todo un éxito su trabajo y que tú terminaras cumpliendo tus expectativas. – El mayor de los Kinomoto sonrió y siguió con sus labores. – Hija, ¿Qué harás mañana? – Preguntó.

-Creo que nada, aun no he programado ninguna actividad. – Contestó ella cortando las papas. – En ese caso no hagas planes para el almuerzo, hay algo que debes de saber. – Dijo él secándose las manos.

-¿Y no podrías decirme que es ya? No me gustan las sorpresas. – Agregó Sakura buscando en su mirada algún indicio de la nueva noticia. – Eso no me corresponde a mi pequeña, solo puedo decirte que será algo muy bueno. – Contestó él sonriendo tiernamente y saliendo de la cocina. – Ya regreso, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Sakura no pudo enterarse cual era la sorpresa que su padre tenía que comunicarle en el almuerzo así que puso toda su paciencia para aguantar hasta la tarde. Estaba en la sala trabajando en un informe que tenía que presentar a su supervisor cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo abro. – Fujitaka rápidamente salió de la cocina hacia la puerta. – Esta no dijo nada más y siguió con su trabajo, aun así pudo escuchar quien había llegado.

-Pasa Yukito, que bueno es tenerte en casa. – Dijo el señor Kinomoto y Sakura se dio vuelta para comprobar si había escuchado bien. – Muchas gracias por recibirme, lamento las molestias que se ha tomado por mí. – Eso no es problema sabes que eres de la familia, pasa que Sakura está en la sala. – Y si, efectivamente Yukito entraba a la sala seguido de su padre.

-Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte. – Saludó el chico de lentes. – Hola Yukito. ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? – No pudo evitar preguntar. – Él es nuestro invitado. – Su padre se adelantó a contestar. – Ahora los dejo solos, aun no termino de cocinar. – Rápidamente el profesor se perdió en la cocina.

-Veo que estás trabajando. – Habló Yukito segundos después al notar que Sakura no iba a dirigirle la palabra. – Así es, pero creo que eso ya no podrá ser. Lo mejor es que suba y deje esto en mi cuarto. – Sin decir nada más tomó sus cosas y subió por las escaleras.

Se quedo en su habitación un rato más, sentada en su cama pensando que tenía que ver Yukito en la reunión del día. No tenía sentido, ya no pudo seguir trabajando y guardó sus cosas en su mochila y espero a que su padre la llamara para bajar y enterarse que estaba pasando en esa casa.

Se sentaron a la mesa Sakura, Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Yukito, este ultimo al lado de su hermana. Ahora estaba como detective atando cabos con la presencia de él en su casa. Estaba empezando a creer que los síntomas de su hermana y la presencia del chico que un tiempo ocupaba su corazón estaban ligados a su presencia.

Podía sentir el ambiente tenso, Yukito no levantaba la mirada de su plato, Tomoyo y su padre estaban sonrientes, pero la sonrisa de su hermana tenía un toque diferente al de su padre, era una sonrisa de triunfo, de burla.

-Bien, nos hemos reunido en esta tarde para hacer un gran anuncio. – Fujitaka rompió el silencio cuando vio que todos habían terminado de comer. – Sakura. – Habló dirigiéndose a ella. – El joven Yukito está aquí porque tiene algo importante que decirnos.

-Papá. ¿Por qué no dejas que Yukito sea quien hable? – Preguntó Tomoyo. – Tienes razón hija. – Fujitaka sonrió y observó al chico. – El aludido sonrió con nerviosismo y se puso de pie. – No voy a dar muchas largas al asunto, sucede que Tomoyo y yo vamos a casarnos. – Escupió Yukito y Sakura dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa, su padre y su hermana sonrieron complacidos.

-Ahora Yukito formara parte de la familia y por eso estamos aquí, para celebrar la futura unión. – Habló Fujitaka poniéndose de pie y abrazando al chico. – ¿No vas a felicitarnos Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. Sakura aun no salía de su asombro.

-Este, yo. Claro. Felicidades. – Tomoyo se acercó a ella y la abrazó susurrando en su oído. – Te gane hermanita y eso no es todo, estoy embarazada. – Se separaron las dos y Tomoyo volvió a hablar. – Vamos por el postre papá. – Los dos se fueron a la cocina dejando a Yukito y a una anonadada Sakura en el comedor.

-Me dijiste que ya habían terminado. – Habló Sakura en un susurro. – En diciembre me buscó y me contó todo lo que le había sucedido y yo le ofrecí mi casa, lo demás ya lo sabes. – Explicó Yukito. – Aun me cuesta creer que tú la hayas humillado y corrido de la casa.

-Con que eso te hizo creer. – Respondió Sakura saliendo del comedor para dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de lo que consideraba su hogar sin decir nada, no le importaba si era un gesto de mala educación no despedirse de nadie, necesitaba a Syaoran, ese hombre era su todo, solo él podría consolarla en esos momentos. Las sospechas que tenía eran ciertas, pero jamás pensó que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo.

 **Buenas noches tengas todas y todos. Heme aquí regresando después de una buena temporada perdida he regresado. Les cuento que tengo trabajo nuevo y eso me absorbió mucho tiempo porque tenía cosas nuevas que aprender. Ahora trabajo en un kínder, nunca antes lo había hecho, es un nuevo reto. Así que espero perdonen mi breve hiatus.**

 **Ahora con respecto al corto capitulo, porque para mí lo es. Tomoyo salió con una bomba en todos los sentidos. En mi página de facebook Wonder Grinch, deje un adelanto. Así que no, no era Sakura la que está embarazada.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Carrie10 y a SnoopyMoon con mucho cariño por sus últimos reviews y también por tus sugerencias amiga nocturna. Ambas estamos aprendiendo en esto de FF.**

 **Nos leemos en otra y espero que tengan un positivo inicio de semana.**


	38. Chapter 38 Crónica de una decisión

**Capítulo 37**

 **Crónica de una decisión anunciada.**

-Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en el parque? – Sakura enviaba un mensaje de texto al grupo que tenia con sus amigas.

-Lo lamento Sakura. – Contestó Rika. – Estoy viajando a Osaka en estos momentos.

-Yo tampoco estoy en casa Sakura. – Inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta de Chiharu. – Pero si es importante puedo cancelar mi cita y te veo en una hora. ¿Te parece bien?

-No Chiharu. No canceles tu cita por mí. – Contestó una cabizbaja Sakura tecleando en su celular. – Mejor nos vemos el lunes y les cuento lo que pasó.

-Si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarnos, podemos hacer una video llamada si es necesario. - Escribió nuevamente Rika. – Te prometo que así será. – Respondió Sakura. – Gracias chicas, disfruten de su fin de semana.

-Recuerda que te queremos mucho Sakura. Un fuerte abrazo. – Chiharu respondió y la castaña bloqueó su celular para buscar el lugar ideal en donde seria escuchada y consolada.

Llegó al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivían Eriol y Syaoran, encontrándose con que ellos no estaban. El portero le indicó que podía esperarlos en el lobby del lugar. Transcurrieron un par de horas y ellos no aparecían, estaba empezando a pensar en que otro lugar permanecer el resto del día porque estaba segura de que no quería ir a su casa, no todavía.

Se sentía avergonzada por estar ahí, la gente que entraba la observaba queriendo saber quién era ella y porque no se movía de ahí, así que decidió dejar el lugar, se resignó a recorrer el pueblo esperando que se hiciera de noche y entrar a escondidas a su casa.

-Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran sorprendido al verla. – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – Él y Eriol se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Eriol, Syaoran. – Antes de contestar saludó a ambos. – Digamos que un poco.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? – Preguntó Eriol poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. – Te noto mal.

-Lo mejor es que subamos, este no es lugar para conversar. – Syaoran los interrumpió con el ceño fruncido y les hizo señas para que entraran al ascensor.

-Lo mejor yo les doy privacidad, estaré en mi habitación si necesitan algo. – Habló Eriol cuando entraron al apartamento.

-No Eriol, no hay problema con que te quedes y escuches lo que ha sucedido. – Sakura lo detuvo antes de que este desapareciera. – Tarde o temprano todos sabrán lo que sucedió.

-Syaoran tomó la mano de su novia y se sentó con ella en uno de los sillones. – Estábamos en la Universidad ahí tenemos acceso a información que necesitamos para nuestra exposición. Lamento que hayas esperado tanto. – Se disculpó el castaño acariciando la parte superior de las manos de Sakura.

-No te preocupes por eso, debí llamarte. – Agregó ella y tomando un suspiro decidió soltar la última noticia. – Hoy tuvimos un invitado especial en casa, era Yukito. Resulta que se va a casar con mi hermana. – Sakura dijo y los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Es una broma pequeña? – Preguntó Eriol sonriendo.

-No, eso me hizo ver ella. – Contestó la chica observando la unión de sus manos con las de Syaoran. – Incluso me dijo que está embarazada.

-¿Embarazada, de Yukito? – Volvió a preguntar aun más impresionado el chico de lentes. – ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Yukito me dijo que sucedió cuando ella se fue de la casa. Eso es lo único que sé. – La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y en qué te afecta eso Sakura? – Preguntó Li quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

-No lo sé. Ella se acercó a abrazarme y me susurró "te gané hermanita". – Respondió recordando ese momento. – No sé cuál es la competencia porque yo no quiero lograr nada de lo que ella está haciendo. No de ese modo.

-Creo que entiendo tu situación Sakura. – Hablo Eriol en ese momento. – Solo espero que esto no te afecte más, aunque yo te aconsejo que busques la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar todo este asunto, no es sano para ti. – El chico inglés se puso de pie colocando una mano en el hombro de Li. – Yo tengo que salir, les traeré algo para comer.

En silencio la pareja observó a su amigo salir del apartamento y Syaoran tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de ella para seguir conversando con ella. – Sakura, Eriol tiene razón, tienes que hablar con tu hermana y tu padre. Con esta nueva situación lo ideal es solucionar los problemas del pasado, tal vez pueden zanjar los roces del pasado.

-Lo intentaré, solamente aun no salgo de mi asombro. Papá estaba tan feliz, si lo hubieras visto. – Sakura recordaba cada momento de esa reunión. – Está embarazada y va a casarse con Yukito.

-¿Acaso te afecta que ella vaya a casarse con ese tipo y van a ser padres? – Syaoran no pudo evitar preguntar de modo tosco. Sakura negó con la cabeza y tomó su rostro con sus manos observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No Syaoran. Solo me tomó por sorpresa la actitud de papá, después de lo que ha hecho y que se había ido de la casa pensé que él se pondría molesto. Desde que te conocí a ti no hay hombre que me haga dudar que te amo más que nunca, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti solo aumentan. – Sakura se perdía en el inmenso océano ámbar que eran los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo sé Sakura, yo también te amo y quiero que estés segura que ese amor no se extingue. – Li colocó sus manos encima de las de su novia y acortó la distancia para transmitirle aun más seguridad. – Te amo Kinomoto.

-Y yo a ti Li. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo cuando se separaron. – Gracias por recibirme. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Aun no quiero llegar a casa, es más, no quiero llegar en lo que dure el fin de semana.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. - Agregó Syaoran poniéndose de pie. – Es más, creo que de ahora en adelante deberás tener una copia de las llaves del apartamento para que no te quedes esperando afuera como hoy. – Este fue a buscar en una pecera vacía un juego de llaves, sacó una y se la entregó a Sakura.

-¿Estás seguro Syaoran? – Ella se levantó yendo hacia él. – Ya falta poco para que ustedes dejen este lugar y yo…

-Syaoran colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. – No pensemos en eso. ¿Te quedó claro? – Sakura solo asintió y recibió las llaves.

-Prometo usarlas solo cuando sea necesario. – Contestó ella. – Gracias por confiar en mí Syaoran.

-Es lo menos que te mereces amor, te entregaría todo con los ojos vendados si así me lo pidieras. – Syaoran la abrazó y besó su frente. – Vamos a ver una película mientras pedimos una pizza. No creo que Eriol regrese pronto. – Juntos regresaron a la sala.

-Hablo en serio Sakura. – Habló Syaoran mientras conducía por las calles de Tomoeda. – Busca la oportunidad y hablar con tu hermana, tienes que hacerle ver que no compites en nada con ella y así tal vez así llegan a un acuerdo y deja de provocarte de ese modo.

-Lo intentaré, aunque no creo que sea hoy, aun no quiero llegar a casa. Lo hago porque insistes en ello. – Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-No quiero que tu padre se moleste porque te quedes a dormir en mi casa. – Syaoran refutó y estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Sakura, ambos observaron por la ventana que una de las luces estaba encendida, la que provenía del cuarto de su padre.

-Pequeña, eres una mujer responsable. Habla con ella y si las cosas no resultan bien ya sabes que te estaré esperando. – El castaño la tomó del mentón y se acercó para besarla.

-Gracias Syaoran, te amo. – Sakura volvió a juntar sus labios con él para después quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir del coche. – Te llamo si sucede algo. – Sakura se despidió y rápidamente entró a su casa abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo pero su padre la estaba esperando.

-¿Sakura dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. – Habló el arqueólogo cuando la vio aparecer por la sala.

-Estaba con Eriol y Syaoran. – Respondió con simpleza subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste un mensaje? Tú no eres así, no te comportas de esa manera. – El mayor de los Kinomoto la detuvo antes de que siguiera subiendo. – Incluso tu acto fue de muy mala educación, retirarte sin decir nada cuando estábamos celebrando la noticia de la boda de tu hermana.

-Papá, disculpa que no haya avisado, pero tampoco quería formar parte del show que Tomoyo está montando. – La chica suspiró con cansancio. – Disculpa mi actitud, pero necesito dormir. – Suavemente soltó el agarre con que su padre la retenía.

-Aun tenemos que conversar, por esta ocasión y al ser tan tarde no diré nada más, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. - A regañadientes y con semblante preocupado dejó ir a su hija a su cuarto.

Sakura llegó a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama, no se molestó en ponerse pijama. Estaba cansada emocionalmente. Mañana enfrentaría esa situación y sea cual fuera el resultado tomaría una decisión con respecto a su futuro.

Decir que durmió dos horas es mucho. Pasó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, fue muy difícil para ella. Pasó analizando muchas cosas, incluso pensó en miles de manera de abordar la situación con su hermana, tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle ver que estaba equivocada con respecto a "la competencia" que Tomoyo había declarado.

Salió de su cama, total, ya no podría seguir durmiendo. Fue a darse un baño, se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a la sala. No encontró a nadie ni en la cocina ni en la sala, pensó que estaban durmiendo así que optó por hacer un poco de café, no tenía apetito, sería un desperdicio cocinar algo sabiendo que no se lo iba a comer.

-Vaya que gran milagro han presenciado mis ojos. – Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo detrás de ella. – Mi hermanita se ha despertado temprano.

-Buenos días para ti también Tomoyo. – Saludó con sarcasmo saliendo de la cocina.

-Estoy molesta contigo. – Volvió a hablar Tomoyo y Sakura se encogió de hombros. – Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, la celebración no fue lo mismo sin ti. – La chica de cabello violáceo se interpuso en su camino.

-Yo no tengo nada que celebrar. La que va a casarse eres tú Tomoyo y creo que ya te he felicitado. – Respondió Sakura tratando de subir a su cuarto.

-De haber sabido cuanto te afectaba esa noticia lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. – Su hermana seguía lanzando veneno y Sakura se detuvo de la impresión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto Tomoyo? – Preguntó la castaña tratando de mantener la calma, no iba a caer en sus provocaciones. – Estoy segura que no sientes ni la más mínima gota de cariño por Yukito. Ese embarazo es una farsa. – Después de esa última oración solo se escuchó una bofetada y la taza que Sakura cargaba cayó al suelo.

-Mi embarazo es tan real como tu envidia, conseguí lo que tanto querías hermanita. – Tomoyo sonrió con malicia. – Ayer te lo dije. Te gané.

-No entiendo cual es la competencia detrás de todo esto. – Dijo Sakura con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y una de sus manos sobre su mejía. – Para mí salir embarazada no es una competencia, no voy a truncar mi carrera por un rencor infundado, tú me odias. – La castaña aprovechó para regresar el golpe a su hermana.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo basta ya! – Escucharon la voz de su padre a sus espaldas. Fujitaka había escuchado y visto una parte de la discusión.

-¿Has visto todo papá? – Preguntó Tomoyo empezando a llorar. – Tu hija es un monstruo. Me ha pegado y dice que mi embarazo es una farsa.

Sakura solo los observaba mientras retenía las lágrimas, no iba a llorar iba a enfrentar esa situación. A pesar de eso la rabia que corría por sus venas era palpable, su hermana era una manipuladora, había engañado a Yukito y también iba a intentarlo con su padre.

-He visto que las dos se han ofendido y deben de pedirse una disculpa. – Refutó el señor Kinomoto. – Son hermanas, deben de quererse no odiarse.

-Está claro que ella es la que me odia. – Habló Sakura. – Estoy cansada papá de tener que soportar las ofensas de Tomoyo, esto no es primera vez. ¿Qué no recuerdas que pasó con mis ahorros? Ella se los llevó. – La castaña señaló a su hermana. – ¿Quién estuvo cuando me enfermé? Eriol y Syaoran. ¿Quién se hizo cargo de la casa en medio de la tormenta cuando te fuiste de excavación a Egipto? Yo papá, yo.

-¿Quién me culpó por la muerte de mamá? – Siguió preguntando cuando las lágrimas ya rodaban por su rostro. – Ella dice que es mi culpa. ¿Quién me deseo la muerte en aquel accidente que tuve de pequeña? Ella papá, que no vez acaso lo que está más que obvio.

-Esas son cosas de la infancia. – Señaló Tomoyo. – No puedes vivir con eso a estas alturas hermana.

-Ambas tienen que buscar una solución a esto y más cuando después de la boda Yukito y tu hermana se mudaran a vivir con nosotros. – Dijo con rostro serio el padre de las chicas Kinomoto.

-¿Hablas en serio papá? – Preguntó Sakura observándolo con la mandíbula muy tensa. Su padre confirmó su respuesta moviendo la cabeza.

-Así es Sakura. – Respondió Tomoyo. – Así que vete quitando de la cabeza que podrás intentar algo con Yukito, él será mi esposo y tu su cuñada.

-Claro está que no habrá disculpa por parte de ninguna, papá. – Habló dirigiéndose a su padre. – Perdona si te decepciono con mi actitud, pero no tengo que disculparme por algo que no hice. – Después se dirigió a Tomoyo. – A mi no me interesa tu futuro esposo, tan vacía eres que has inventado mentiras para tenerlo a tu lado. Yo tengo a Syaoran quien confió en que podríamos solucionar esto, él me ama por lo que soy y no tengo que inventar un mundo de dramas en donde soy la victima para que esté conmigo.

-No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa amarga antes de darles la espalda. – Yukito está contigo porque te tiene lastima. – Siguió su camino a su habitación en donde se encerró.

-Regresa aquí que aun no acabo… – Tomoyo hablaba pero fue detenida por su padre. – Ya fue suficiente hija, no empeores más la situación. Tienes que aprender a expresarte. Ve a tu cuarto o la cocina, en un momento estoy contigo. – Fujitaka se quedó recogiendo los pedazos rotos de la taza observando cómo su hija mayor se perdía en su habitación.

Llegó a su cuarto y azotó la puerta con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la rabia y decepción que sentía en esos momentos era tanta que temió haberla roto con ese gesto. Necesitaba salir de ahí, sabía que la situación no terminaría nada bien, Tomoyo era la reina del drama y al parecer había manipulado a su padre, esperaba una opinión neutral de su progenitor, pero este no dijo nada más que sugerirles que se disculparan mutuamente.

Se quedó en su cuarto toda la mañana, navegando en muchas cosas, algo tenía que hacer, lo primero seria buscar un lugar en donde vivir, si la noticia de que su hermana y Yukito vivirían en la casa ella no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que ellos, eso era contraproducente para ella, no porque aun sintiera algo por el sujeto que tiempo atrás fue su amigo tenía que evitar cualquier enfrentamiento por su bienestar mental.

-Ahora tendré que destinar una parte de mi salario para alquilar un apartamento. – Dijo viendo por la ventana. – Tomó su celular para buscar en el internet apartamentos que ella pudiera costear porque estaba segura que no podía pasar más tiempo en la casa. Se concentró en su labor que no escuchó cuando tocaron a su puerta y al no responder esta se abrió dejando ver quien buscaba a la castaña.

-Sakura, te traje un poco de comida, ya es un poco tarde y no has comido nada. – Fujitaka entró a la habitación con una bandeja y cerrando la puerta tras de él se acercó al escritorio de su hija.

-Gracias papá, no tengo hambre. – Contestó sin observarlo. – No te hubieras molestado.

-Sabes que no me molesta hacerlo, de todos modos lo dejaré por aquí, tal vez más adelante tu apetito regrese. – El profesor se acercó a su hija y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Sakura quiero que me escuches por favor. – Pidió buscando la mirada de su hija. – No me gusta que tú y tu hermana estén en esta situación, nacieron del amor que tu madre y yo nos tuvimos algo de esto tiene que haber en ustedes.

-¿Crees que yo no quiero a mi hermana? – Preguntó aun sin verlo a la cara, seguía viendo por la ventana. – Nunca estuviste presente para ver todo lo que ella me hizo, desde muy pequeña he sufrido de los abusos de Tomoyo y nunca dije nada porque pensé que lo hacía porque ella me quiere.

-Sé que muchas de las cosas que sucedieron han sido mi culpa por dejarlas solas tan jóvenes y darle una responsabilidad que no era para ella. – El hombre reconoció su error con gran dolor. – Sabes que no tenía otra opción.

-Y lo sé papá, eso nunca te lo he reclamado y no lo voy a hacer. – Aceptó ella dándose la vuelta y observándolo a los ojos. – Te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado, lo que soy es gracias a tus ejemplos y enseñanzas, pero con Tomoyo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar porque con sus actos me ofende y quiere provocar algo que yo no estoy buscando.

-Yo estoy enamorada de Syaoran, no me interesa en lo más mínimo Yukito. – Por primera vez ella declaraba sus sentimientos ante su padre. – Y entiende por favor que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ella, me hace daño su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura? – Preguntó Fujitaka tomándola por los hombros.

-Eso papá. No puedo estar en la casa y más aun si los dos vivirán aquí. – Contestó soltando más lágrimas. – Necesito irme de aquí, no quiero recaer en los mismos problemas de antes, no sabes cuánto he trabajado para aceptarme a mí misma.

-Lo sé Sakura, lo sé. – Su padre la abrazó fuertemente. – ¿Qué clase de padre sería si n reconozco que mi hija ha cambiado? He visto que desde hace un tiempo sonríes más y ya no te encerrabas en tu cuarto como antes. Ahora te enfrentas a las situaciones que te afectan y te sacrificas por las personas que están a tu alrededor.

-Perdóname papá. No quería llegar a esto pero creo que es hora de abandonar el nido, necesito crecer. – Se abrazó más a él y soltó más lágrimas de dolor.

-Te entiendo Sakura y no tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario perdóname tú a mí por no actuar a como debía, pero Tomoyo también es mi hija y no puedo darle la espalda. – Las emociones de ambos estaban a flor de piel, Fujitaka no lloraba, pero en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor por dejar partir a su hija. De su pantalón sacó un sobre blanco dándoselo a ella cuando se había separado. – Toma, esto te pertenece.

Sakura abrió el sobre pero se lo regresó. – No hagas esto papá, no sigas pagando por los errores de Tomoyo. – Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Además tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta ahora.

-Claro que si Sakura, son los ahorros que perdiste aquella vez. – Volvió a darle el sobre. – Pasaste muchos años haciendo sacrificios. Solo te devuelvo lo que te pertenece. – Fujitaka dejó el sobre en la mesa y se regresó para darle un beso en la cabeza. – Te dejó sola, si necesitas algo pídelo por favor.

Sakura se quedó sola y aprovechó para soltar todas las lágrimas que había retenido cuando estaba con su padre. Ya la decisión había sido tomada, solo necesitaba a una persona y se sentiría comprendida. Tomó nuevamente su celular y escribió tres sencillas palabras que decían mucho " _Syaoran te necesito"_ envió el mensaje y solo pasaron unos minutos cuando recibió respuesta, solo que esta vez era una llamada y no un mensaje de texto.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó Li del otro lado de la línea. La castaña no podía hilar tres palabras seguidas así que entre sollozos y gimoteos le expresó lo que pudo. – Sácame de aquí por favor Syaoran.

-Estoy en cinco minutos en tu casa, espérame por favor. – Syaoran cortó la llamada, como loco saltó de su cama tirando unos libros que estaban encima de sus piernas y tomando las llaves de su auto salió rápidamente hacia la casa de Sakura.

Mientras su novio llegaba por ella decidió sacar su maleta y echar en ella las cosas más importantes para ella. Su ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, libros de trabajo, su laptop, su caja de recuerdos. Todo aquello que necesitaría para su diario vivir, esperaba encontrar un apartamento amueblado o de lo contrario tendría que gastar en algunos muebles.

Syaoran manejó como loco por las calles de Tomoeda. Fue un milagro que no lo hayan multado, estacionó su coche frente a la casa de Sakura, bajó rápidamente y al estar frente a la puerta tomó un poco de aire y sonó el timbre.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Syaoran. – Recibió un escandaloso saludo por parte de Tomoyo. – Vamos pasa por favor. – Este no contestó nada, solamente entró a la casa y se quedó en el lobby.

-Busco a Sakura. ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí? – Preguntó escuetamente.

-Vamos, pasa por favor, voy a llamarla. – Contestó esta empujándolo por la espalda. – Sabes, a pesar de que somos algo así como familia nunca hemos compartido una conversación.

-Creo que es porque casi nunca estás aquí. – Respondió tratando de ser lo más educado que su instinto de alerta le indicaba.

-Bueno, aprovechemos este momento. – Insistentemente ella lo empujaba hasta que pudo lanzarlo en el sillón más cercano y se sentó a su lado. – Quiero contarte algo.

-Necesito ver a Sakura, es urgente. Lamento si soy descortés. – Li ya se estaba cansado de ser educado con ella, si seguía así mandaría todo al diablo.

-Vamos, te prometo que no voy a quitarte tu tiempo. – Esta sonrió con algo similar a la hipocresía, Syaoran era un experto en leer expresiones faciales. – Voy a casarme con Yukito y nos él se mudará a vivir con nosotros a esta casa.

-Bueno, no me queda más que felicitarte. – La felicitó tratando de disimular su asombro, eso no lo sabía. – ¿Has logrado lo que tanto deseas?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso debes de saberlo tú. – El castaño se puso de pie. – Voy a buscar a Sakura a su habitación. Permiso. – Y sin decir nada más y sin importarle lo que ella o su suegro dijeran de su presencia en esa casa le importaban poco. Llegó a la habitación de su novia y tocó la puerta.

-Sakura estoy aquí. Abre por favor. – Inmediatamente vio la puerta abrirse y revelar el estado de su novia. Estaba llorando y al parecer estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Se lanzó para abrazarlo y siguió derramando lágrimas.

-Sácame de aquí Syaoran por favor. – Fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir antes de dejarse caer de rodillas siendo seguida por él.

-Pequeña, primero quiero que trates de respirar con normalidad. – Li acariciaba su espalda. – Vas a desmayarte, toma aire por la nariz y expúlsalo por la boca.

Sakura obedeció las órdenes de su novio y en unos minutos solo se escuchaba su respiración errática. – Por favor Syaoran, sácame de aquí. – Repitió lo mismo de hace unos minutos.

-Está bien, vamos. –Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie para salir con ella, pero sintió como Sakura lo detenía. – ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que llevar mis cosas. – Ella señaló una maleta que estaba encima de la cama, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz, estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. – Respondió tomando la maleta. – Sácame de aquí te lo suplico.

-Está bien, vamos. – Decidido Syaoran le quitó la maleta y con la otra mano sujetó la de ella. Bajaron por las escaleras, Sakura aun lloraba podía sentirla estremecerse detrás de él.

Se detuvieron en la puerta. – ¿No vas a despedirte de nadie? – Preguntó Syaoran sosteniendo el tomo de la puerta.

-No, ya lo hice con mi papá, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Vamos por favor. – Sakura dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Syaoran la siguió y rápidamente subieron al auto.

En total silencio Syaoran encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a la autopista, de reojo observaba a Sakura que solo miraba sus manos que se mojaban con las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? – Preguntó para distraerla un poco. Ella negó moviendo la cabeza. – No tengo hambre, pero si quieres te acompaño.

-No, estoy bien, mejor vamos al apartamento ahí Eriol cocinará algo. – Syaoran optó por no decir nada más y aceleró, la situación no le gustaba para nada tenía que saber que había pasado en esa casa para que Sakura decidiera salir de ahí.

-Pondré esto en mi habitación. – Syaoran tomó de nuevo la maleta y se fue a su cuarto. – Mejor acompáñame, ahí podremos hablar con más privacidad. – Sakura obedeció en silencio, entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Disculpa que te haya llamado, estoy segura que pasaste por un momento incomodo – Sakura empezó a hablar.

-No tienes porque disculparte, ya te había dicho que podías llamarme. – Li la interrumpió y se sentó frente a ella. - Ahora cuéntame que pasó. ¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Sí, hable con ellos dos. – Sakura posó una de sus manos en la mejilla que recibió la bofetada. – Las cosas se salieron un poco de control y fue cuando papá intervino.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – Volvió a preguntar Syaoran. – Aun no entiendo porque terminas saliendo de la casa sin decirle adiós a nadie.

-Tomoyo se va a casar con Yukito y van a vivir en la casa. – Soltó Sakura de una sola vez. – No podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo, papá me dijo que no podía darle la espalda a su hija a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho entonces entendí que yo no me merezco más sufrimiento y más sacrificios en vano, por eso te llamé.

-Tengo que encontrar un lugar para vivir. Algo que se acomode a mis condiciones y que me quede cerca de la escuela. – Syaoran colocó un dedo en los labios de su novia.

-No tienes que buscar un lugar para vivir. – Explicó él. – Puedes quedarte y vivir con nosotros.

-Pero, yo no podría incomodarlos Syaoran. – Contestó ella. – Además, solo tienen dos habitaciones ustedes necesitan privacidad.

-Estás hablando como si Eriol y yo somos pareja. – El castaño se asqueó de solo imaginarlo y Sakura sonrió por primera vez en mucho rato.

-¿Qué te pedí que pensaras el año pasado? – Li tomó su manos para acariciarlas.

-Creo que me ofreciste vivir contigo. – Respondió Kinomoto. – Solo que aun no terminas tu periodo de evaluación Syaoran.

-Voy a empezar de nuevo. – Li soltó sus manos y tomó su mentón. – Sakura Kinomoto, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

-Claro que sí Syaoran. – Sakura empezó nuevamente a llorar. – Si quiero vivir contigo.

-No llores más por favor. – Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazó. – De ahora en adelante tienes que preocuparte por tu felicidad, vas a vivir de un modo diferente.

-Sabes, ya había decidido vivir contigo semanas atrás, es solo que todo lo que ha pasado no me había permitido decírtelo. – La castaña se abrazó más a él impregnándose con la fragancia del chico.

-Eso me alegra mucho. Ahora podré estar contigo todos los días. – Syaoran se separó de ella para observarla. – Iré por ti al trabajo.

-Me emociona vivir eso. – Sakura se soltó y buscó entre sus cosas algo que le debía a Syaoran. – Esto te pertenece. – La castaña le entregó un sobre.

-No Sakura, no lo necesito. Recuerda que yo te invité a Hong-Kong. – En el sobre estaba una suma de dinero, el equivalente a un boleto de avión.

-Habíamos acordado que yo te iba a pagar. – Sakura le regresó el sobre. – Además, recuperé mis ahorros, no es la gran cosa, pero puedo pagarte.

-Pero yo no quiero que me pagues Sakura. – Li regresó el sobre a Sakura. – Es un regalo para la mujer de mi vida.

-Entonces tómalo como pago del alquiler de este apartamento. – El sobre regresó a las manos de Li.

-Sakura, vivirás conmigo, dormirás conmigo. – Syaoran puso el sobre en el pantalón de su novia. – No tienes que pagarme por eso.

-Pero tengo que ayudar con los gastos de este lugar. – Ella sacó el sobre y lo puso frente a Syaoran. – Lo aceptas o buscaré otro lugar para vivir. Es justo que ayude en algo aquí.

-Esta es la última vez que usas eso como chantaje, la próxima seré yo quien te saque de aquí. – Él sonrió y se acercó a besarla, tomó el sobre y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

-Me encantaría ver eso Li. – Sakura sonrió y fue ella quien lo besó después.

-Hay cosas que debes de saber. – Syaoran volvió a sentarse con ella en la cama. – A partir de ahora estaremos juntos todos los días, bajo el mismo techo, vas a conocer cosas de mí que no sabes, tal vez me veas enojado en algún momento.

-Ya no va a ser un noviazgo común, vamos a compartir todo, momentos buenos y malos, alegrías y tristezas, podremos llegar a discutir. – Explicaba el castaño con la mirada fija en su novia. – Quiero que entiendas que lo esencial en nosotros debe de ser la comunicación y la confianza Sakura.

-Hablar de lo que te afecta o lo que no te gusta. – Li tomó un poco de aire. – Quiero que estés segura de que esta es la decisión correcta para ti porque si después de un tiempo no quieres seguir conmigo yo lo entenderé. Sé que quiero en mi vida y es a ti, pero no voy a obligarte a que estés conmigo a la fuerza, mucho menos usaré el chantaje.

-Eres mi conciencia perdida Syaoran. – Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó. – Quiero que sepas que te necesito a cada día para sentirme completa, siento un vacío cuando no estoy contigo y espero que todos los días podamos convencernos de que hemos tomado la decisión correcta amor. Te amo Syaoran.

-Yo también te amo pequeña. – Él terminó de acortar la distancia y se sumieron en una nube de amor y comprensión.

-¿Sabes a donde fue Sakura papá? – Preguntó Tomoyo cuando miró a Fujitaka salir de su cuarto. – Quería conversar con ella.

-Eso quiere decir que ya se fue. – Respondió Fujitaka bajando la cabeza y viendo por una ventana.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No lo sé Tomoyo. – Este negó con la cabeza y bajó a su estudio. – Si quieres hablar con ella para remediar las cosas empieza a buscarla, de lo contrario será mejor que la dejes tranquila.

-Pero papá. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir, es tu hija? – Preguntó detrás de él siguiéndolo en el estudio.

-Los padres debemos de criar a nuestros hijos con ese pensamiento. Son libres para alzar vuelo cuando ellos sientan que ha llegado el momento. – Este la observó con decisión.

-¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa que ella se haya ido? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro ya molesta.

-No mal interpretes las cosas. No me estás escuchando, no escuchas a nadie Tomoyo. – Fujitaka se sentía muy mal con la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Siempre es lo mismo papá. Sakura siempre es la mejor porque toma las mejores decisiones en todo, en cambio yo, siempre causando líos a todos ustedes. – Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a dirigir a su padre. – Pero te prometo que voy a resolver esta situación. Algún día abrirás los ojos y verás que tu pequeña no es todo lo que crees.

 **Hemos llegado a este momento y creo casi con seguridad que quedan 5 capítulos. Estoy muy agradecida con los reviews del capítulo anterior, me han dado a entender que les encanta ver el mundo arder. XD**

 **Por la respuesta positiva de este capítulo me propuse cumplirles con puntualidad, no saben lo agotada que termino después del trabajo, aun así en toda la semana lo estuve trabajando y este es el resultado, de verdad espero que les guste.**

 **Les cuento muy en confianza que cuando escribía la conversación que Sakura tuvo con su padre, lloré, espero transmitir ese sentimiento a ustedes. Otra cosa, el capítulo se escribió gracias a sus comentarios. Gracias** **Cerezo01, Tocaya, Hoshi-tsuki-chan, SnoopyMoon, Fani, Sakurale27, Sahure,** **en serio me ayudaron mucho.**

 **Los leo más adelante. Un gran abrazo y espero que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana. Por cierto Feliz día del amor y la amistad recuerden que esas cosas se celebran todos los días, yo lo celebraré con mi Syaoran hasta en mayo ;-(**

 **Los quiero un chorro!**


	39. Chapter 39 Los enemigos no siempre

**Capítulo 38**

 **Los enemigos no siempre están fuera.**

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que Sakura abandonó su casa y decidió aceptar mudarse con Syaoran y Eriol, este último estaba muy emocionado por compartir con su amiga de la juventud.

-Ahora tendrás tiempo para contarnos como van las cosas ya que vives con Li. – Chiharu como siempre tenía la tendencia de ponerle el toque morboso a nuestras pláticas. – Ya que Eriol y Syaoran están a esta hora en la biblioteca puedes contarnos cómo se va desarrollando todo esto.

-La verdad que hasta el momento no hay nada fuera de lo normal. – Sakura observó a sus amigas y luego al cielo para recordar lo que ha vivido días atrás. – A pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo no he podido compartir mucho tiempo con ellos ya que están ocupados preparando la exposición final, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de encargarme de la limpieza del apartamento y de prepararles el desayuno antes que salgan y también la cena.

-Deben de estar bajo presión en estos momentos, qué bueno que estás ahí para apoyarlos. – Las palabras de Rika me ayudaron a entender que ahora estaba retribuyendo un poco a todo lo que Syaoran me había dado y lo seguiré haciendo con todo el gusto del mundo.

-Me siento cómoda con ellos, la convivencia es tan natural, como si ya lo habíamos hecho tiempo atrás. – Reconocí y mis amigas sonrieron complacidas.

-Te lo mereces Sakura, ya te has liberado de la nefasta Tomoyo, su paranoia con querer ganarte en un certamen imaginario. – Chiharu era la mujer más extraña, pero ella le daba sentido a nuestras pláticas y a liberarnos un poco del drama.

-Dejemos el parloteo y regresemos a nuestros salones que si la directora nos encuentra afuera el drama será real. – Las tres lanzamos una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Rika y nos fuimos a continuar con nuestras labores.

-¿Cómo se sienten para la exposición? – Pregunté a los dos chicos que ahora eran mis compañeros de cuarto estábamos a poco de cenar, había preparado un delicioso pollo salteado con vegetales.

-Yo me siento muy bien y sobre todo con estas atenciones. – Eriol tomó el plato que yo le pasaba. – Gracias pequeña por tantas atenciones.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. – Respondí sentándome al lado de Syaoran. – Quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias Sakura, de verdad lo estás haciendo. – Syaoran tomó mi mano izquierda y me sonrió tiernamente; hola sonrojo. Eriol se carcajeo y empezó a comer.

-Esto está delicioso Sakura. Muchas gracias. – Eriol había saboreado mi comida y le había gustado.

Terminamos nuestra cena entre conversaciones y chistes sin sentido, después de eso luché en contra de ellos porque querían lavar los platos de la cena, pero yo me negué y pude convencerlos de que siguieran estudiando, eso es lo más importante ahora.

-¿Estás ocupado Syaoran? – Cuando terminé de lavar todo, preparé un poco de té para los tres. – Te traje algo para que te relajes. – Me acerqué a su escritorio cuidando de no derramar nada sobre sus papeles o la computadora.

-Ya no pequeña, solamente estaba revisando que ningún detalle se nos escape. – Respondió mi novio dándose la vuelta para observarme. – Vamos al sillón. – Dijo.

Los dos se fueron a sentar y Sakura con bandeja de té en mano se acercó a él con una de las tazas. – Toma esto, servirá para que te relajes un poco. – El castaño aceptó sonriente lo que su novia le ofrecía.

-¿Cuándo será la defensa de la tesis? – Pregunté, no tenía muy clara la situación así que como toda novia atenta tenía que estar al pendiente de todo en caso de tener que ayudar en algo más.

-Dentro de dos días. – Respondió Li con gran tranquilidad. – Mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad para recibir alguna indicación de última hora, literalmente todo está listo.

-Estoy segura que será un éxito y que tendrán buenas calificaciones Syaoran. – Ambos tomamos un sorbo de nuestras tazas.

-Gracias Sakura, tu presencia en este lugar nos ha servido de mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto nos has ayudado. – El castaño dejó su taza en la mesa tomando también la de Sakura de sus manos para hacer lo mismo. – Te debemos una grande.

-No Syaoran, ustedes no me deben nada. – Tomé las manos de mi novio para sentir esa corriente que recorría desde mi espalda hasta los pies.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Sakura? – Syaoran cambió el tema de conversación. – ¿No extrañas nada?

-No te puedo negar que extraño a papá. Pero estoy segura que estoy en el lugar indicado, contigo es con quien quiero estar. – Coloqué mis manos en el rostro de Syaoran para perderme en ese intenso ámbar que cada día me enamoraba más y más.

-Todos los días voy a luchar para que esa siga siendo tu respuesta Sakura. – El castaño se acercó más a ella para sellar esa promesa con un beso. – Te amo Sakura. – Dijo cuando se separaron.

-Y yo a ti Syaoran. – Respondí para pegarme más a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, estos días han sido muy largos porque no he estado con él el tiempo suficiente, mi alma lo extraña, deseo sentirlo y quiero que lo sepa.

-Te necesito Syaoran. – Susurré en su oído y pude sentir como los bellos en su nuca se erizaron.

-Yo también pequeña. Te deseo. – Respondió en un susurro cargado de pasión que inmediatamente me excitó aun más. – ¿No estás cansada? – Preguntó mientras sentía que sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta y yo tuve que reprimir la risa al escuchar su pregunta así que volví a tomarlo del rostro.

-Para ti nunca estoy cansada Syaoran. – Respondí y decidí aventarme un poco más y tomar la iniciativa, besé su cuello y sentí sus manos sujetar mi cintura y apegarse más a mí.

-Pequeña tus deseos son órdenes. – Un grito agudo se escapó de mi boca cuando Syaoran me levantó con suma facilidad y yo tuve que aferrarme con las piernas en su cintura o de lo contrario caería al suelo.

Ese sofá fue el testigo de nuestro amor y deseo, con Syaoran he aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas ha sido tomar la iniciativa con él y hacerle saber lo que siento y deseo; entre jadeos, caricias y palabras de amor nos fuimos entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, nos quedamos sin ganas de nada más que estar abrazados y la cama no fue necesaria para poder soñar en los brazos del otro.

-Si Eriol abre la puerta se dará cuenta que no alcanzamos a llegar a la cama. – Sentí el susurro de Syaoran en mi oído. – Despierta pequeña.

-No Syaoran, cinco minutos más por favor. – Me removí en sus brazos, buscaba algo con que cubrir mi rostro antes de que los rayos del sol terminaran por despertarme.

-No, llegaras tarde si te dejo dormir más. – Li empezó a pasar una de sus manos por las piernas de su novia.

-No por favor. No hagas eso. – Si Syaoran seguía con esas caricias los dos llegaríamos tarde.

-Entonces levántate ya. – Antes de refutarle algo más pude sentir que su mano subió un poco más, a esa zona que mandaría todo al diablo si era invocada.

-Te detesto Li. – Bufé y me tuve que levantar, fui directamente al baño para que no notara mi sonrojo solo lo escuché reír y decir un "te amo Sakura"

-Paso por ti preciosa. – Syaoran había detenido su coche frente a la escuela.

-No es necesario si estás ocupado. – Respondí cuando me quitaba el cinturón me acerqué a él para besarlo. – Te amo.

-Es necesario y lo haré Sakura. – Me besó y mordió mi labio. – Yo también te amo. – Respondió y di un pequeño golpe en su hombro. – Llámame si sucede algo. – Me dijo cuando salí del coche solo levante mi pulgar en señal de que lo haría.

Lo vi alejarse por la carretera y de esa forma empecé con mi jornada, la cual avanzó con algo de lentitud, eso pasa cuando no estoy con Syaoran, pero no me podía comportar como una obsesionada y querer estar con él las 24 horas del día, además él pronto dejaría Tomoeda para decidir qué haría, si radicar aquí o quedarse en su país natal definitivamente, sé que él planea algo conmigo, pero no puedo evitar que el monstruo de la inseguridad me ataque y me haga pensar que se irá para no volver.

-¿Nos vamos juntas Sakura? – Vi a Rika salir de la sala de maestro siendo seguida por Chiharu.

-Claro, solo le escribiré a Syaoran para decirle que no se preocupe por mí, iré con ustedes. – Saqué mi celular de mi bolso para escribir un texto. – Vamos, estoy lista.

-Syaoran te cuida mucho. – Caminábamos las tres y observé a Rika que con su comentario despertó una alerta en mí.

-¿Eso crees? – Pregunté porque quería pistas de que eso era verdad. – No lo veo así, solamente es un chico muy detallista y no le gusta que ande sola.

-Viene a dejarte, te espera a la salida, te llama o te manda mensajes para saber si estás bien, no le gusta que andes sola. – Chiharu enumeraba razones. – Si eso no es protección no sé que más sea.

En eso mi celular me indicó que tenía una llamada entrante. – Es Syaoran. – Susurré antes de contestar.

- _¿Sakura en donde estás? –_ Mi novio preguntó un tanto alterado.

-Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien Syaoran, ¿cómo te ha ido? – Respondí con sarcasmo. – ¿Qué sucede Syaoran, acaso no leíste mi mensaje? - Lo regañé, no me gusta cuando se pone así.

- _No estoy para esas cosas Sakura, dime dónde estás. –_ Evidentemente mi novio tuvo un día muy pesado para que este de ese humor y al parecer yo no estaba ayudando mucho.

-Estoy con Rika y Chiharu, vamos pasando frente a la entrada del templo. – Escuché un soplido y el rugido de un motor.

- _Quédate ahí, estoy en cinco minutos. –_ Lo escuché terminar la llamada nada más. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó Rika sacándome de mi nube.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Syaoran me pidió que no me moviera, viene por mí. – Les conté a las dos y me senté en una banca de madera que estaba por ahí. – Así que no las detengo más, nos vemos mañana.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejaremos sola, vamos a esperar que tu amado pase por ti. – Chiharu se sentó a la par mía y yo solo sonreí agradecida.

-Esta actitud en Li confirma mis sospechas. – Rika se acercó donde estábamos sentadas. – Algo le sucedió para que tome esa actitud protectora contigo.

-Tengo que darte la razón Rika. – Observé de frente a mi amiga. – Pero no sé qué sucede para que se comporte así, tengo que hablar con él y saber porque esta actitud.

Syaoran es un hombre tan puntual que en menos de cinco minutos estaba estacionándose frente a nosotras, se bajó para saludar a las muchachas.

-Vamos chicas, las llevo a sus casas. – Syaoran se acercó al coche de nuevo para abrir las puertas.

-Tranquilo Li, estamos cerca de la casa de Chiharu y quedó de enseñarme una receta. – Rika negó con ambas manos y observó a mi otra amiga. – Nos vamos Chiharu.

Observe a mis amigas empezar a caminar, ya sé porque se negaron. – ¿Están seguras que no quieren que las llevemos? – Estas solo negaron y agitaron las manos para despedirse. – Entré al coche un poco molesta, esta nueva actitud de Syaoran me estaba poniendo un poco incómoda.

En el trayecto a su apartamento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no quería hacer una escena en plena carretera, Li pudo darse cuenta que Sakura estaba molesta, pero él tenía una razón algo válida para comportarse de ese modo. Llegaron al apartamento y en silencio entraron en él, la castaña dejó caer sus cosas en el primer sitió que encontró, cuando escuchó que la puerta fue asegurada se dio vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que sucede Syaoran? No me gustó que me hayas hablado de ese modo. – Solté todo lo que tenía pensado decirle.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo malo para que yo pase por ti después del trabajo? – También preguntó cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Parece que no entiendes lo que quiero decir. – Me acerqué a él. – ¿Qué sucede? No es normal que me trates de esa manera solo porque decidí regresar caminando con mis amigas.

-Es simple no me gusta que andes sola por las calles. – Respondió, pero dirigiendo su mirada a un lado. Tomé con una de mis manos su rostro para observarlo y que me observe.

-Syaoran, estaba con mis amigas y toda mi vida he caminado por estos lugares, nunca me ha pasado nada. – Vi en sus ojos un poco de preocupación así que decidí confortarlo un poco.

-Perdona si me vi en ridículo, pero no quiero que te expongas en la calle. – Syaoran tomó mi mano y la presionó más a su rostro. – Mientras pueda cuidarte déjame hacerlo por favor.

-Confía en mí Syaoran, estoy bien y estaré bien. – Me acerqué un poco más a él.

-Lo sé Sakura, pero la paranoia me ha llevado a pensar que tu hermana puede estar detrás de ti. – Ese comentario me alarmó un poco, pero inmediatamente lo deseché, iba a transmitirle confianza a él no a alimentar sus miedos.

-No te preocupes por ella, ya obtuvo lo que tanto desea así que nosotros vivamos lo que tanto deseamos también. – Observé ese par de bellos ámbar que eran mi perdición.

-Yo te deseo a ti. – Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Así que voy a vivirte. – Sonreí y me enganché a su cuello para besarlo, definitivamente, este hombre es mi perdición.

Nuevamente los tres cenábamos juntos, me encantaba la convivencia con ellos. Esta vez Syaoran y yo preparamos Ramen y Eriol encantado alababa nuestra experiencia culinaria.

-Deseara no separarme de ustedes amigos. – Se detuvo para limpiar sus labios con una servilleta. – Voy a extrañar la comida que ustedes preparan.

-No digas eso Eriol que me pondré nostálgica. – Le pedí a Eriol, nunca me han gustado las despedidas y esta vez iba a ser más difícil para mí.

-Entonces nada más nos necesitas porque sabemos cocinar. – Esa era una afirmación con la que Syaoran atacó a Eriol.

Vamos Lobo, ¿no puedes ser un poco más como Sakura? – Mi amigo de lentes empezó a burlarse de Syaoran, este tipo cambiaba todas las situaciones a su favor.

-No puedo porque ella es única y en todo caso terminarías enamorándote de mí. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír abiertamente por el comentario de Syaoran.

Vimos a Eriol ponerse de pie, siempre con una sonrisa y tomar su taza y las nuestras. – Eso no voy a negarlo pequeño Lobo. Lucharía por ganarme un espacio en tu corazón. – Pude ver a Syaoran sonrojarse violentamente y lanzar la servilleta a Eriol.

-Yo me encargo de limpiar la cocina y todo lo demás, ustedes vayan a prepararse. – Eriol se refugió en la cocina. – Syaoran, Rika confirmó su asistencia así que estamos listos para el gran día. – Mi amigo dejó ver nuevamente su rostro para decirle a Syaoran lo que yo no entendí

-Lo olvidé totalmente. – Escuché a Syaoran susurrar y golpear su frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo malo Syaoran? – Tal vez podría ayudar en algo así que me decidí averiguarlo.

-Sí, vamos a la habitación. – Me tomó de la mano sin dejarme decir nada. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y me vio con ojos suplicantes.

-Me estás preocupando Syaoran. – De verdad que temía que algo serio le estuviera sucediendo y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

-Pequeña necesito tu ayuda. – Me llevó a la cama y se sentó en ella conmigo. – Olvidé pedirte algo, hoy en la universidad nuestros tutores han solicitado que las maestras con las que trabajamos estén presentes mañana en la universidad para hacerles una entrevista. Eriol habló con Kaho y está aceptó que tu y Rika no lleguen a trabajar para que no pasen ningún atraso.

-También habló con Rika y esta ya confirmó su asistencia. Solo que olvidé decírtelo a ti. – Tomó de mis manos y me observó con cara de cachorro regañado. – Fui un despistado y no te dije nada. ¿Podrás ayudarme?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo Syaoran? Por ti hasta el fin del mundo iría. – Lo observé sonreír agradecido y se acercó para besarme. – Te amo lobito y por ti hago lo que sea.

-Yo también Sakura, sabes que por ti hago lo que sea. No tienes idea de cuan valioso es para mí que estés presente mañana. – Me abrazó dejando su rostro en mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme con ese contacto. – Gracias pequeña, gracias. No es la gran cosa, solo son preguntas sobre todo lo que hemos trabajado con ustedes.

-Todo estará bien amor, estoy segura que vas a entrar y dejar satisfechos a todos en esa sala. – Acariciaba la espalda de Syaoran, me encantaba ser yo quien pudiera transmitirle palabras de ánimo. – Eres el mejor y eso lo saben todos.

-Gracias Sakura, lo único que me importa es demostrarte que soy capaz de muchas cosas. – Syaoran se abrazó aun más a mí. – Vamos a dormir ya. ¿Te parece? Mañana tenemos que estar a las 10 de la mañana en la universidad.

Syaoran necesitaba de mí y no dudaré en hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo salga bien para él, fuimos a dormir temprano mi lobo no quería admitirlo, estaba nervioso, tal vez mi compañía le ayude a pasar un rato más agradable.

Los tres ya estábamos listos. Eriol saldría después que nosotros para pasar por Rika, los cuatro nos veríamos en la universidad. Syaoran y yo salimos una hora antes porque quería asegurarse que todo en la sala estuviera en su lugar, desde los bocadillos para los jueces, todos los documentos en cada lugar y la presentación digital lista, entiendo su preocupación. Cuando defendí mi tesis magisterial el día final la información se había perdido de mi dispositivo, afortunadamente la había guardado en la nube y pude descargarla antes de que los jueces aparecieran.

Syaoran dejó el coche en el parqueo y estábamos por entrar a las instalaciones cuando un par de oficiales nos detuvieron.

-¿Es usted el señor Li Syaoran? – Preguntó uno de ellos dirigiéndose a mi novio.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos una demanda en contra suya por secuestro. – Syaoran y yo abrimos la boca de la impresión. ¿Secuestro, a quién rayos secuestró Syaoran?

-Esto debe de ser una confusión. – Mi novio trataba de mantenerse sereno. – ¿Quién ha puesto esa demanda y a quién se supone he secuestrado?

El oficial que hasta el momento no había dicho nada se acercó con una libreta en mano. – Tiene una demanda por secuestro en perjuicio de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y ha sido denunciado por la señora Tomoyo Kinomoto su hermana.

-Un momento oficial. – Tenía que intervenir Tomoyo había perdido la razón. – Syaoran no ha secuestrado a nadie, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, él es mi novio y yo decidí mudarme con él a cómo puede ver soy mayor de edad y estoy en mis facultades mentales para tomar esa decisión.

-Aun así tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación para brindar su declaración y no seguir con la denuncia. – Pude ver que Syaoran cada vez estaba más nervioso porque quedaba viendo la entrada de la universidad.

-Eso tendrá que ser más tarde, en estos momentos estoy por entrar a una reunión muy importante y no puedo faltar. – Explicó mi novio, estaba enfadado, eso se notaba por cualquier lado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, si se niega a acompañarnos lo tomaremos como desacato a la autoridad y tendremos que detenerlo a la fuerza. – Syaoran no podría ir a la cárcel, mucho menos ahora. Yo no iba a permitir eso.

-Oficial. – Llame la atención de los dos sujetos. – ¿Puedo ir yo a retirar esa denuncia? Él está a punto de entrar a defender su doctorado. Syaoran no ha hecho nada aquí hay un error, y yo puedo probarlo.

-Haremos lo siguiente señorita. – Uno de ellos se aclaró la voz. – Nos va a acompañar a la delegación, da su declaración y el señor tiene que presentarse hoy mismo para hacer lo mismo o de lo contrario vendremos a sacarlo por la fuerza. ¿Les quedó claro? – Los dos asentimos y yo más contenta porque no iba a afectar a Syaoran. – Bien, acompáñenos por favor.

-Prometo estar presente para la entrevista. Estaré en contacto con Rika. – Me acerqué a Syaoran y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. – Te amo. – Me di la vuelta para seguir a los oficiales y entré por primera vez en una patrulla policial. De algo estaba segura, Tomoyo iba a pagar muy caro esto, se atrevió a tocar lo que más amo y eso no se para mí era imperdonable.

 **Hola a todos. Se me hizo, tengo a la musa conmigo y me sonrió porque terminé el capítulo y alcancé para hacer algo más, solo que aun no les diré que es…**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son súper valiosos e importantes. Hay un review que en especial me llegó, lamentablemente la chica no dejó su nombre;** _ **si llegas a leer este capítulo quiero que sepas que, me alegra mucho el haber recordado esa época de tu vida y que las palabras de Syaoran tengan gran significado para ti. Gracias por el consejo también.**_

 _Sakurale27: En la vida real nos topamos con personas como estas y difícilmente cambian. Vamos a ver si el karma le hace justicia a Sakura y a Syaoran._

 _Samanta: La historia continúa, actualizo semanalmente y cuando la musa no me deja abandonada._

 _ **Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios, los leo más adelante y les recuerdo pasar por Wonder Grinch, mi página en facebook en donde comparto de este y otros fics que a ustedes les gustan. Un abrazo y espero que sigan teniendo un lindo y agradable fin de semana.**_


	40. Chapter 40 Triunfos

**Capítulo 39**

 **Triunfos**

La vi entrar a ese vehículo, jamás pensé que iba a estar involucrado en algo como esto. Toda la vida me formaron con el pensamiento de respetar la ley y siempre lo he hecho, pero la rabia empezó a renacer en mí cuando recordé el motivo por el cual Sakura una vez más se sacrificaba por mí, en los últimos días estuvo conmigo acompañándome en las noches en que debía estudiar, previendo que no tuviera que preocuparme por nada más.

Ella era mi conciencia perdida, sabía lo que necesitaba y yo aun no lo había pensado. Ella estaba un paso adelante como una asistente, más que eso, una fiel compañera y ahora su dichosa hermana tuvo la osadía de interponer una denuncia por secuestro, esta vez se llevó el premio de la Academia a la mejor actriz. Tenía que comunicarme con Eriol para pedirle que no tardaran en llegar, ahora lo necesito más que nunca, solo espero que Sakura pueda salir a tiempo de ese lugar, la necesito conmigo ahora.

-Maldición. – Grité caminando rapidamente por los pasillos de la universidad. Eriol no contestaba es obvio que está manejando, decidí comunicarme con Rika.

-Rika, que bueno que contestas. – Levanté al cielo la mano que tenía libre. – ¿Estás con Eriol? – Pregunté rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

-Si Li, vamos saliendo para la universidad. – Contestó la amiga de Sakura.

-¿Podrías comunicarme con Eriol? – Inmediatamente escuché que los dos intercambiaron palabras y el sonido del celular me indicó que la llamada estaba siendo puesta en altavoz.

-Listo Li. – Rika me dio señal para reanudar la conversación.

-Eriol necesito que vengas volando a la universidad. – Por fin llegué al salón en donde haríamos nuestra presentación.

-¿Qué sucede amigo? – Me preguntó el cuatro ojos, maldición, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, pero tal vez adelantar algo para que se diera prisa.

-Es Sakura, está en problemas por mi culpa. En este momento está siendo trasladada a una delegación para declarar a mi favor. – Hice una pausa para tranquilizarme un poco, si seguía así de alterado mandaría todo al diablo.

-Tomoyo me denunció por secuestro y para no ir a prisión ella se ofreció a declarar la verdad. – Solo pude escuchar una maldición en inglés de mi amigo y un grito ahogado, esa era Rika.

-Que esto no te aleje de tu objetivo Syaoran. – Es gracioso que Eriol trataba de aplicar sus ejercicios de relajación conmigo, me burlaría de él si no estuviéramos con el tiempo en nuestra contra. – Estamos contigo en menos de cinco minutos.

-Yo llamaré a Chiharu para que esté pendiente de Sakura. – Las mujeres en definitiva piensan con la mente serena. – Tal vez ella pueda hacer algo más que nosotros para ayudar. – Terminó de explicar.

Agradecí a los dos su apoyo y corté la llamada. Tenía que relajarme y terminar de poner todo en su lugar y esperar, solo eso me quedaba, esperar y rogar a los dioses que Sakura como siempre pudiera salir de ahí rápidamente, porque después de mi defensa iría por ella y a dar la cara, un Li jamás se escondía, además de poner una denuncia en su contra por injurias y calumnias, esa mujer va a conocer a Syaoran Li.

Asustada, preocupada, ansiosa y molesta. Así me encontraba, viajando en ese vehículo. ¿Qué gana Tomoyo con hacer todo esto? Es obvio que quiere verme sufriendo y miserable, pero eso jamás lo verán sus ojos. Podré caer derrotada, sin embargo no será testigo de ello.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar oficial? – Me atreví a preguntar para alejar de mi mente esas ideas. Necesitaba concentrarme en salir rápidamente de ahí para estar con Syaoran, me sentiré decepcionada si no alcanzo a ver su triunfo.

-En menos de cinco minutos. – Contestó uno de ellos, para mi alivio.

-El resto del viaje me sumergí en juntar las palabras necesarias para que el oficial a quien le iba a dar mi declaración levantara los cargos de que se acusan a Syaoran. Llegar y decir "Syaoran no me ha secuestrado señor oficial" no sería suficiente para limpiar el nombre de la razón de mi felicidad. Tenía que ser convincente y conseguir un tiempo de prórroga para que él pudiera venir hasta acá y declarar a su favor.

-Ya puede bajar señorita. – Uno de los oficiales me trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Bajé y los seguí por donde me indicaron a una oficina, si es que a eso se podía llamarle así.

-Espere aquí que el comandante vendrá a tomar su declaración en un momento. – Agradecí la amabilidad de esos hombres, en todo el tato me trataron con cortesía.

Y aquí estaba yo, esperando. Llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos, revisaba mi celular para ver si algún mensaje de Syaoran o alguien más me indicara si había pasado algo más serio. Calculando el tiempo, Syaoran solo disponía de treinta minutos de preparación antes de enfrentarse a los jueves y yo no estaba con él. Que algo o alguien se apiaden de nosotros y este comandante aparezca ya.

-¿Usted es la señorita Kinomoto? – Preguntó un oficial abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, se… señor. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. – Me puse de pie haciendo una reverencia, un poco torpe porque tropecé con una de las patas de la mesa.

-Tome asiento por favor. – Él se acercó a la mesa metálica y se sentó frente a mí. – Voy a hacerle unas preguntas. ¿A qué viene usted aquí si la denuncia está en contra del señor Li Syaoran?

No, no señores, no podría flaquear, tenía que defender a Syaoran de quien sea y si de mi familia se tratase también lo haría.

-Porque él es inocente de lo que se le acusa. – Respondí con decisión aunque las rodillas me temblaban, nunca antes había estado en estas circunstancias.

-Si usted dice que es inocente… ¿Por qué no está aquí para demostrarlo? – Volvió a indagar el señor, ¿muy astuto no?

-Resulta que Syaoran en este momento está por defender su tesis y doctorado. Voy a explicarle. – Tomé un poco de aire y observé muy decidido al oficial que estaba interrogándome.

-Él es originario de China y fue enviado por la universidad de su país para aplicar un proyecto en la escuela en que yo trabajo, la Primaria Tomoeda. Ahí es en donde lo conocí, conforme avanzó el tiempo decidimos vivir un noviazgo y hace menos de una semana me mudé a vivir con él, mi padre lo sabe y aceptó mi salida de la casa, además yo tengo 25 años, ya no tengo que pedir permiso de hacer o no hacer algo, solamente le hice saber a mi padre mi decisión. – Con un par de lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos terminé mi relato.

-Todo es un malentendido oficial. Él se comprometió con los oficiales que llegaron a la universidad a buscarlo para venir a declarar después de defender su tesis y yo prometo regresar con él. Syaoran es un hombre honesto y responsable nunca violaría la ley. – La emoción me ganó y me puse de pie apoyando mis manos en el borde de la mesa.

-Solo les suplico que no procedan con la denuncia, él estará aquí. Además, si yo estoy aquí declarando creo que eso no daría pie a la demanda puesta por mi hermana. Le repito, Syaoran es un hombre de palabra. – El oficial solo me observaba con rostro relajado.

-Tome asiento por favor. – Inmediatamente obedecí. – Conozco al señor Kinomoto, estudié con él en la preparatoria y secundaria, aun converso con él, hace pocos minutos hablamos y corroboró el caso, efectivamente asegura que usted se ha marchado del hogar por voluntad propia.

No pude evitar saltar de mi lugar de la emoción. Pero este con un gesto con su mano me mandó a sentar de nuevo.

-No hay delito que perseguir, a pesar de eso el señor Li tiene que presentarse y declarar para hacer efectiva la anulación de la denuncia. – El oficial me sonrió por primera vez. – Puede retirarse señorita.

-Muchas gracias oficial. – Me dirigí a la puerta y volvió a llamar mi atención. – Su padre es un hombre que está muy orgulloso de usted, es idéntica a su madre, no solo en el físico, defiende lo que más ama como ella lo hizo en vida. – Sonreí de nuevo, di la última despedida y salí disparada buscando la salida y un taxi para llegar a la universidad.

-Sakura no contesta ni llamadas ni mis mensajes. – Habló Rika deteniéndome en mi caminar por la sala de audiovisuales de la universidad. – Creo que tendré que llamar a la directora para contarle lo sucedido.

-Creo que no es necesario hacer eso Rika. – Eriol intervino y me acerqué a ellos dos. – No podemos involucrar a más personas en esto, estoy seguro que la pequeña Sakura saldrá delante de esta y pronto estará con nosotros, además hoy vamos a celebrar. – Mi amigo si podía darse el lujo de sonreír yo no podía ni siquiera hacerlo como el maldito gato de Alicia.

-No sé qué hacer, estoy por salir de aquí para ir a buscarla, me desespera que este en esta situación dando la cara por mí. – Finalmente reconocí ante mis amigos, no había manifestado mis emociones ante ninguno de ellos.

-Perdona si soy atrevida Syaoran. – Sentí a Rika tomarme de los hombros. – No olvides nunca el conjuro de Sakura, la he visto pasar por situaciones muy difíciles pero siempre las enfrentó diciendo con una sonrisa "Todo estará bien" confía en ella y verás que saldrán adelante. – Negué moviendo la cabeza y pude sonreír de verdad en toda la mañana.

-Gracias Rika, no te disculpes por eso. En verdad lo necesitaba. – Suspiré y alboroté mi cabello. – También la necesito a ella. Intentaré relajarme.

-Doctores Hirawizagua y Li. – El secretario que levantaría el acta de la exposición final abrió una de las puertas dirigiéndose a nosotros. – Empezaremos en diez minutos, pasen por favor.

-Muchas gracias, ya estaremos con ustedes. – Eriol se adelantó a contestar, yo no podía hablar para nada, solo sentí una corriente helada en mi espina dorsal.

-Vamos amigo, pronto estará aquí, lo mejor es que pasemos y te concentres en leer algo para que no pienses en nada trágico. – Eriol empezó a empujarme al salón y Rika nos siguió en silencio.

¿Cómo diablos iba a olvidarme de lo que pasaba si el documento que releía mencionaba a Sakura más de cinco veces? Confío en ella, solamente me provoca pánico saber que está en una delegación, sé también que no le van a hacer nada, pero la necesito conmigo en este momento, es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida y ella tiene que estar presente.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros. – El secretario que antes nos hizo pasar llamó mi atención nuevamente. – En estos momentos daremos inicio con la presentación del proyecto "Trastornos mentales y psicológicos, estrategias metodológicas" de los Psicólogos Eriol Hirawizagua y Syaoran Li. – Maldición, llegó el momento.

-Antes de empezar solicitamos a las docentes invitadas, Sakura Kinomoto y Rika Sasaki se dirijan a la puerta trasera, ahí serán entrevistadas. – Observé a Rika ponerse de pie y sonreír maternalmente antes de darse la vuelta para ser entrevistada. Solo cerré los ojos y empecé a repetir el conjuro mágico de mi pequeña cerezo.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que en un pueblo pequeño como Tomoeda no encuentre un taxi disponible? Tengo aproximadamente cinco minutos frente a la estación esperando un taxi y ninguno va disponible a estas alturas Eriol y Syaoran han comenzado con su exposición.

-Tendré que caminar. – Susurré mientras saqué mi celular para escribirle a Rika, tal vez ella podría hacerle saber a Syaoran que estaba tratando de llegar con ellos. De repente un vehículo disminuía la velocidad siguiéndome el paso observé de reojo mientras el conductor bajaba poco a poco la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

-¿Te llevo a algún lugar Sakura? – Sorprendida guardé mi celular para observar a Yukito hablarme.

-Hola Yukito, no te preocupes, estoy esperando un taxi. – Contesté tratando de no desquitar mi indignación con él.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo, por lo que veo los taxis aquí están muy escasos. – Respondió viendo hacia la carretera. – Vamos, sube por favor.

Vi que Yukito abría la puerta del copiloto y pensándolo bien no tenia opción, Syaoran me necesita y no me pondría de caprichosa. – Gracias Yukito.

-No te preocupes Sakura. ¿A dónde te llevo? – Preguntó poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-A la universidad por favor y disculpa que te lo pida, pero llévame lo más rápido que puedas por favor, es urgente. – Le pedí desquitando mis nervios con el borde de mi camisa.

-No te preocupes pequeña Sakura. Así será. – Sonreí por compromiso y fijé mi vista hacia la carretera, ese mote saliendo de sus labios ya no significaba nada para mí, de la única persona que me hacía temblar de emoción me estaba esperando y ya iba a estar con él. – Voy a estar contigo mi amor. – Pensé.

-Espero todo salga bien Sakura. – Yukito se despidió de mi cuando me dejó en la entrada de la universidad. No dije nada más y salí corriendo para llegar al salón en donde se estaba desarrollando la exposición.

-¡Rika! – Grité cuando vi a mi amiga saliendo de una de las salas. – ¿Llegué a tiempo? – Pregunté cuando estuve con ella y la sentí abrazarme.

-¿Cómo estás Sakura, cómo salió todo? – Preguntó mi amiga notablemente emocionada.

-Hablaremos de eso después. – Le contesté, eso podía esperar lo importante es Eriol y Syaoran. – ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? – Pregunté de nuevo.

-Acaban de sacarme para la entrevista, también a ti te nombraron así que sígueme. Eriol y Syaoran están por empezar. – Por fin pude respirar con tranquilidad, llegué a tiempo para estar con ellos, seguí a mi amiga para cumplir con mi misión.

-Buenos días señores del jurado. – Eriol era el encargado de empezar con la exposición, él era el indicado para las presentaciones. Yo estaba a su lado observaba y escuchaba frente a mi estaba la puerta por la que Rika había salido y rogaba porque regresara acompañada con Sakura.

Mi relación con Sakura ha tenido sus altos y bajos, pero nunca han sido por terceras personas, es la mujer más fiel y confiable que he podido conocer, pero esta situación me ha hecho pensar que me volvería loco si la llego a perder, no quiero que se aleje de mí por nada ni por nadie, después de aquí saldría corriendo a la delegación para resolver esto y desaparecer con ella, no voy a permitir que siga cerca de personas tan tóxicas, ella se merece lo mejor después de tantos problemas que su hermana le ha causado.

-Me quedé pensando en nada y en todo hasta que escuché que Eriol me dio la entrada a mí, ¿tan rápido habló este desgraciado o yo pasé más de cinco minutos pensando en Sakura? Tomé el lugar que Eriol ocupaba y con un sonoro suspiro quise dar inicio con mi presentación, pero recibí la interrupción más bella de todas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi pequeña cerezo, levantó su mano izquierda y la agitó saludándome, pude ver en sus ojos cierto brillo, solo espero que no sean lágrimas de tristeza, no respondí a su saludo pero una sonrisa de confianza se dibujó en mi rostro, ya podía estar en paz. – Según el pedagogo Piaget, la educación. – Empecé con mi intervención con la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

-Vamos Sakura, ya saldrán para dar la buena noticia. – Mi amiga trataba de calmarme pero yo no podía evitar recorrer la sala en que nos encontrábamos, tampoco podía comer o tomar nada cuando todos estaban tranquilos yo me moría por saber el resultado de esa exposición.

Escucharlo hablar y defender su título fue tan impresionante, la seguridad con la que se desplazó por la sala me dejó anonadada, es un hombre tan inteligente y elegante usaba un chaleco gris que lo hacía ver tan varonil. Estoy segura que su calificación será la mejor y obtendrá muchos reconocimientos.

-Mira Sakura, Eriol está saliendo y ahí viene Syaoran con él. – Efectivamente sus palabras me trajeron a la Tierra para admirar el ceño ligeramente fruncido de mi novio. Me contuve un poco porque detrás de ellos salían los decanos de la facultad de psicología, no quería ocasionar más problemas, dejé de respirar cuando su mirada encontró la mía.

Escuchábamos las felicitaciones y observaciones de los decanos, Eriol con una gran sonrisa y yo ansiando que nos permitieran salir de aquí, con haber escuchado que nuestro proyecto había sido aprobado era suficiente, por el momento no quería saber nada, solamente estar con Sakura para confortarla.

-¿Te quedas Syaoran? – Eriol sonrió con burla. – En el día más importante de tu vida has estado más distraído, que bueno que solo yo lo he notado, de lo contrario estaríamos en serios problemas con los decanos.

-Cállate, si estuvieras en mi situación estarías igual o peor que yo. – Rezongué y seguí al tonto de mi amigo y colega. Este se adelantó para abrir la puerta y yo lo seguí, solo observé que los decanos se quedaron discutiendo sobre temas banales sobre la psicología.

Aun iba molesto con la burla de Eriol, él no estaba en mis zapatos, aun tenía cosas que resolver y eso no podía quedar para otro día. Salí de ese salón y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a mi pequeña cerezo, estrujando con sus manos un vaso ignorando lo que Rika estaba diciéndole.

Adiós a la maldita ética, ni cuando me fui de viaje tenía esa sensación así que rápidamente aparté a Eriol y corrí hasta donde ella estaba, la vi inmóvil y a la velocidad de un rayo reaccionó, hizo lo mismo que yo, fue un encuentro como pocos, la abracé, la levanté como si fuera una pluma y al bajarla me refugié en su cuello.

-Mi pequeña… ¿Cómo estás? – Por hoy me permití dejar a un lado al Syaoran reservado, ya lo había dicho; adiós a la "ética" mi Sakura me necesitaba y yo también. – No sabes cuánto miedo tuve de que no pudieras llegar a tiempo.

-Estoy bien Syaoran, lo que importa más es saber cómo te fue, cuál fue la calificación que obtuvieron. – Esa es Sakura, siempre poniendo el bienestar de los demás en primer lugar.

-Todo salió bien preciosa, el proyecto ha sido aprobado, eso quiere decir que hemos aprobado el doctorado. – Vi los hermosos ojos de Sakura brillar aun más de lo que ya lo hacían. – Felicidades Syaoran, sabía que todo estaría bien.

Seguía sujetando a Sakura por la cintura, la acerqué a mí reclamando lo que quería como obsequio, un beso de mi cerezo. Con mi mano derecha tomé su barbilla para besarla, la había extrañado demasiado y se lo hice saber. – Te extrañé demasiado Sakura. No sabes lo desesperado que estaba por verte, no te puedo negar que tuve miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué Syaoran? – Preguntó Sakura soltándose de mi agarre y observándome con expresión burlesca. – ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti. – Respondí rápidamente volviendo a tomarla por la cintura. – Tuve miedo de que no te retuvieran en la delegación. – Y era verdad, temía eso y no me podía concentrar en nada más.

-Pero no fue así. – Ella presumió la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Aunque tenemos que regresar para declarar, es mejor que salgamos cuanto antes de esta situación.

-Tienes razón Sakura. – Afirmé cambiando mi buen humor, esa mujer me las va a pagar. – Solo nos despedimos de los demás y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez para después descansar, de verdad lo necesitamos.

-Muy bien tortolos. – Y como todo lo bueno dura poco Eriol llegó para dar por terminada mi conversación con Sakura. – Los estamos esperando para ir a celebrar.

-¡Felicidades Eriol! – Sakura se separó de mí y saltó a los brazos de Eriol para felicitarlo. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

-Gracias pequeña Sakura. Esto no hubiera posible sin el apoyo de ustedes, el logro lo compartimos. – Y el cuatro ojos tenía razón, sin el apoyo de estas dos maravillosas mujeres no hubiéramos logrado nada. – Por eso tenemos que ir a celebrar con un maravilloso almuerzo.

-Eriol lo siento. – Sakura se separó de Eriol regresando a mi lado. – Pero ahora mismo no podemos, debemos regresar a la delegación para que Syaoran declaré y anular la denuncia. – Explicó Sakura a los demás. – Afortunadamente con mi declaración la demanda no seguirá su curso pero es necesario que Syaoran se presente.

-En ese caso que sea una cena. – Sugirió Rika. – Eso nos permitirá descansar un rato y prepararnos bien, Chiharu estará de acuerdo. – Yo observé a los demás, no tenía problemas con eso. – ¿Qué opinan? – Preguntó.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas y afirmamos moviendo la cabeza. – ¿Están de acuerdo que nos encontremos a las siete de la noche en el parque Pingüino? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Nos vemos a esa hora entonces, solo debemos avisar a Chiharu. – Opinó Eriol. – Yo iré con Rika, la llevaré a su casa, a ustedes dos los veo luego. – Mi amigo se despidió de nosotros al igual Rika para encontrarnos más tarde.

Conducía en silencio hacia la delegación, pensaba en lo que tenía que decir ante las autoridades, me imaginaba un posible escenario en donde me llevarían a una sala de interrogación para comprobar si no estaba manipulando a Sakura. – La maldita paranoia y la sensación de que estas siendo perseguido. – Pensé

-¿Syaoran, en qué piensas? – Mi novia esta vez sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-En nada importante Sakura, solo en lo que voy a decir cuando este con los oficiales. – Ella solo me observó con algo parecido a la… ¿vergüenza? – ¿En qué piensas tú?

-De nuevo causándote problemas cuando Tomoyo debería desquitarse conmigo y no afectarte a ti. – Los ojos de Sakura aunque no los veía porque estaba viendo al frente del camino reflejaban las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de ellos. – Siento tanta vergüenza por lo que ha pasado y que tengas que visitar una delegación policial por mi culpa.

Y la rabia volvió a renacer en mí, tuve que aparcar en el primer lugar permitido que encontré, me quité el cinturón de seguridad haciendo lo mismo con el de Sakura y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Sakura, eres más lista que ella. Ella trató de hacerte daño con lo que más amas. – Busque su rostro para preguntarle algo muy serio. – ¿Por qué aun me amas verdad? – Y logré mi objetivo, ella sonrió.

-Claro que te amo, ahora más que nunca eres el ser más valioso para mí y no quiero perderte nunca. – Mi hermosa novia me obsequiaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. – El oficial me recomendó contraponer una denuncia por injurias y calumnias, si decides hacerlo yo te apoyo.

-No Sakura, eso no es necesario. – Aunque es algo que encantado haría, esta vez no, tenía una mejor idea. – " **En la medida que alguien te quiere lastimar, se lastima así mismo y ese es problema de ella no tuyo"** – Le recordé a Sakura el cuarto acuerdo de Miguel Ángel Ruiz.

-Lo más sano en este caso es ignorar sus intentos por separarnos, por hacerte sufrir, no vamos a darle ese placer. – Sakura estaba molesta, lo vi en sus ojos. No le gustaba mi idea.

-Syaoran, esta vez te atacó a ti, estuvo en juego tu doctorado. – Ella me tomó con ambas manos el rostro. – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera acompañado? En estos momentos estarías en la cárcel tal vez.

-Sakura, _**"no supongas"**_ el hubiera no existe. – Tomé con mis manos las de ella sin apartarlas de mi rostro. – El destino se encargará de ella ya verás, lo mejor es que sigamos nuestro camino quiero descansar un poco. – Di por terminada la conversación aunque supe que Sakura no estaba conforme con eso, pensándolo bien no iba a gastar energías en alguien tan toxica como ella. El karma existe.

-Buenas tardes oficial. – Sakura se acercó al mostrador en donde habían varios policías, yo al lado de ella. – El comandante me espera, tengo una cita con él.

-Su nombre por favor. – Solicitó el oficial que nos atendía.

-Sakura Kinomoto y Li Syaoran. – Respondió ella.

-Esperen en esa sala por favor. – Mientras el hombre anotaba nuestros nombres en una libreta señaló sin vernos el lugar donde podríamos esperar. Tan dedicados son en la atención las empresas del estado. Nos sentamos a esperar y en un rato que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó escuché nuestros nombres.

-Kinomoto y Li acompáñenme por favor. – Solo vi cuando un policía se dio la vuelta y Sakura ya de pie lo seguía, entramos en otra sala, era la sala de interrogatorios.

Para fortuna nuestra y sobre todo mía el comandante que nos recibió era amigo de la juventud del señor Kinomoto y al parecer había conversado con él en cuanto supo de la demanda en contra mía por el secuestro de Sakura, escuchó mi anécdota que fue casi similar a la que Sakura le contó, según ella me informó y se cerró el caso porque no había delito que perseguir, pero antes de salir se tomó la libertad de "amenazarme" si no cuidaba bien de Sakura, tuve que reírme de su mal chiste por compromiso, no quería caer en prisión por algo tan tonto.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte y cenar nada más conmigo para celebrar? – Pregunté a Sakura entrando a nuestra habitación, caminaba abrazada con ella su espalda apoyada en mi pecho, mis manos en su cintura y mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros Syaoran. – Sakura se aferró más a mí. – Recuerda que es con el equipo de trabajo, estoy segura que están emocionados por ustedes también. – Ahí está de nuevo mi consciencia perdida, efectivamente, tendría que esperar.

-Además, creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo si apenas son las tres de la tarde amor. – Sakura se dio la vuelta colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Siempre sabes cómo mejorar una situación pequeña. – Besé sus labios. – ¿Ya te dije cuanto te extrañé? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Moría por estar contigo, fue peor que cuando estuve lejos de ti por tres días, estuve a punto de dejar todo y salir a buscarte. – Y ahí estaba yo, confesándole mis miedos.

-Me sentí desesperado, nuevamente tú sacrificándote por los demás. Ya no quiero que hagas eso Sakura, por una maldita vez en tu vida sé egoísta. – Vi en los ojos de Sakura la emoción y tristeza combinada por mis palabras. – No quiero perderte nunca lo olvides.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a quedarme sin hacer nada y tu parando en la cárcel? – Me preguntó a la vez que me abrazaba. – ¿Crees que estaría tranquila? No Syaoran, por ti hago eso y mucho más, no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando sé que puedo hacer algo por ayudarte. Recuerda que te amo y el amor está en los sacrificios que hacemos por los demás.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez que haces esto. – Los dos sonreímos. – De ahora en adelante yo me voy a encargar de que eso no vuelva a pasar.

-Y bien doctor. ¿Cree usted que pueda atenderme en estos momentos? – Sakura había usado muy bien ese instinto sexy y coqueto, se acercó a mi cuello dejando un par de besos que erizaron el los vellos de mi nuca.

-¿Qué necesita señorita? – Pregunté tratando de que mi voz se escuchara firme y segura.

-Te necesito doctor. – Respondió y no pude aguantar más, al susurrar en mi oreja mis ganas de seguirle el juego se fueron al diablo, la besé como un hombre sediento y ella era mi manantial, bruscamente se separó de mí empujándome en la cama para ella posicionarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Te amo doctor Li. – Aun no había recibido mi título de Doctor y ya estaba encantado de ser llamado así, sobre todo si salía de los labios de mi pequeña cerezo.

-Y yo a ti maestra, yo también te amo. – Perdí la cuenta de las veces en que nos entregamos al deseo de nuestros cuerpos y la necesidad de nuestras almas de ser uno solo, nunca me cansaría de querer más de ella, los dos nos quedamos dormidos, teníamos tiempo, todo estaba bien, se cumplió el conjuro.

Syaoran estaba equivocado si piensa que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de Tomoyo, pero le haría saber que él y yo estábamos juntos y con la convicción de que así sería por mucho tiempo fui al lugar en donde podría encontrarla y a ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Sonomi´s Design. – Una chica muy elegante me recibió al entrar.

-Buenas tardes. – Respondí el saludo. – Deseo ver a la señora Tomoyo.

-¿Tiene cita? – Preguntó la chica revisando la computadora.

-Soy su hermana, solamente hágale saber que deseo verla por unos minutos. – La sorpresa de la chica era normal, obviamente Tomoyo nunca habla de su familia en el trabajo.

-¿Puede esperar un momento por favor? – Volvió a preguntar saliendo de su cubículo.

Me quedé ahí, de pie esperando y observando el lugar, nunca lo había visitado, a pesar de que ahora recuerdo Tomoyo me había invitado un par de ocasiones para ayudarle como modelo, algo que nunca hice porque nunca llenaba sus expectativas.

-La señorita Tomoyo la recibirá en su estudio, sígame por favor. – Obedecí rápidamente a la chica seguí sus pasos hasta un salón lleno de maniquíes y rollos de telas por todos lados. – Esperé aquí por favor. – Solamente asentí y ella me dejó sola.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita Sakura? – Y ahí estaba la razón de mis desgracias. – ¿No me digas que vienes para pedirme ayuda en algo? – Preguntó con fingida preocupación.

-A ti menos que a nadie le pediría ayuda Tomoyo. ¿Quién te crees que eres para denunciar a Syaoran? – No iba a perder mucho tiempo con ella ni a caer en sus provocaciones.

-Para tu información la denuncia no siguió su curso, solo a una mente retrograda como la tuya se le ocurre hacer eso. – Empecé mi ataque y no le daría tregua para defenderse. – Si crees que con eso me ibas a hacer sufrir te informo que has fallado, porque Syaoran y yo estamos juntos y estamos bien.

-No lo veo por ningún lado, eso quiere decir que está donde debe de estar. – Respondió, era obvio que pensara eso al verme sola.

-Para Syaoran es un gasto de energías confrontar a una persona tóxica como tú y para mí también, solo he venido a advertirte algo. – Me acerqué más a ella que me observaba con semblante divertido, eso a mí no me iba a amedrentar. – Detente ya, aléjate de nosotros, porque de lo contrario solo haré una llamada y la contrademanda por injurias y calumnias en tu contra será oficial y tendrás una cita judicial y no creo que quieras ver tu record policial manchado o peor aún, que tu amado Yukito se entere de lo que andas haciendo. – Esta vez la que sonrió fui yo.

-No creo que a tu futuro esposo y padre de tu hijo le guste saber que te dedicas a molestar a personas que ya no están en tu círculo social. – En ese momento una idea llegó a mi cabeza. – ¿O acaso crees que tienes una oportunidad para conquistar a Syaoran? Desde ya te informo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo hermanita.

Vi que intentaba decir algo aproveché ese momento para dejarla con la rabia en todo su ser. – Adiós hermanita, que tengas un feliz matrimonio y maternidad, es una lástima que no podré estar para ver cuantos kilos ganas de peso. – Solo espero que en verdad nos deje tranquilos.

-Si crees que me interesa ese tipo odioso y presumido estás equivocada. – Salió detrás de mí lanzando el veneno que había acumulado. – Además, no sé que ha visto en ti si eres alguien tan simple y aburrida, regresarás con nosotros cuando se canse de ti y te mande a volar.

-Si eso llega a pasar créeme que a quien menos buscaré es a ti. – Y con esa última respuesta la escuché azotar la puerta de su estudio.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada, a esta mujer tenía que cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas y espero que al menos crea que la demanda por injurias y calumnias está interpuesta para que nos deje tranquilos. Puede ser posible que ella se haya fijado en Syaoran, pero estoy segura que a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo un acercamiento con ella. Confió en él, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Pasé por una tienda para comprar una caja de chocolates para Syaoran, aun no le había hecho un obsequio por su gran exposición, eso lo dejaría para la ceremonia de titulación, pero quiero compartir con él y tener un momento solo para nosotros dos.

Llegué al apartamento y abrí la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, tenía tiempo suficiente para cambiar mi vestuario para la cena con todo el equipo de trabajo, espero que Syaoran no haya notado mi ausencia, total, no estuve mucho tiempo fuera y él estaba agotado después de todo lo que vivimos este día.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Sakura? – Ups, me equivoqué, si se dio cuenta de mi ausencia. Cerré la puerta y lo vi con su ceño más fruncido que nunca. – Estoy esperando una respuesta, pequeña. – Definitivamente, estoy en problemas.

 **Hola mis apreciados lectores y amigos. Heme aquí trayendo para ustedes un capítulo más. Ha sido una semana de mucho trabajo, pero afortunadamente el tiempo me ha sobrado para editar, revisar y escribir este capítulo, espero les guste, la musa estuvo conmigo y todo se dio sin darme cuenta.**

 **El fandom está loco en esta semana, las CLAMP nos regalan a un tierno Syaoran bebé, ¿lo han visto ya? Si no lo han hecho les invito a pasarse por mi página** _ **Wonder Grinch**_ **en donde están todos los pormenores del capítulo 32 del manga.**

 **Les cuento que he gozado muchísimo sus reviews, todas quieren matar a esta Tomoyo, pero bajen las antorchas y tridentes, no es necesario, citando a Syaoran "El destino se encargará de ella" y ya Sakura le ha deseado que engorde mucho con el embarazo jajaja yo me imaginé la cara de estupefacción de Tomoyo XD**

 **Y lamento haber tomado a Tomoyo para que representara el papel de mala en la historia, pero quería hacer algo diferente y pues como ella es tan dulce, noble, sensata, cariñosa y siempre ayuda a Sakura en el animé, el manga y los muchos fics que he leído pues solo la convertí en la antagonista. Aunque he leído una historia en donde Tomoyo es igual o peor de maldita que en esta creación.**

 **Bueno, ya me estoy extendiendo… Nos leemos más adelante, saben que aprecio mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero sigan disfrutando su fin de semana. Un enorme abrazo.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 40**

 **Capítulo anterior…**

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Sakura? – Ups, me equivoqué, si se dio cuenta de mi ausencia. Cerré la puerta y lo vi con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. – Estoy esperando una respuesta, pequeña. – Definitivamente, estoy en problemas.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Sakura. – Mi novio seguía insistiendo, no pensaba mentirle, solo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que no se molestara por lo que hice. Tomé aire y terminé de entrar al apartamento.

-Bueno, este yo, yo solo. – Justo ahora empecé a tartamudear, simplemente genial. – Fui a ver a Tomoyo. – Vamos bien Sakura, ya has dicho la parte más importante. – Tenía que ponerle punto final a esta situación Syaoran, estaba cansada de no hacer nada.

-¿Y crees que con haberla buscado ella va a dejar de molestarte? – Syaoran no se movía de su lugar y con su expresión facial también me mantenía inmóvil en el centro de la sala.

-Eso es algo que voy a averiguarlo pronto. – Vi a Syaoran levantar una ceja, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar. – Se atrevió a meterse contigo y eso es algo que no iba a dejar pasar como si nada Syaoran, no espero que entiendas o me creas solo fui para hacerle ver que ya no me voy a esconder, tal vez siga molestando pero tengo la seguridad que no voy a huir más, no voy a esconderme detrás de nadie, de ahora en adelante seré yo quien le ponga un alto a todas las situaciones adversas que vengan a mi vida.

-Me molesta que no confiaras en mí para acompañarte. – Syaoran se acercaba a mí. – Sabes que estamos juntos en esto.

-Y lo sé Syaoran. – Clavé mi mirada en esos finos y bellos orbes ámbares. – Pero si ella llegaba a verte sé que hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para atacar y burlarse de mi poca valentía, esto es entre ella y yo.

-¿Cómo te iba a atacar? – Preguntó Syaoran tomando mi mentón para igualar nuestras miradas.

-Creo que Tomoyo siente algo por ti. – Solté rápidamente, así como cuando quitamos una banda depilatoria, sin avisar.

-¿Estás loca Sakura, cómo es eso posible? – Syaoran me soltó como si mi cuerpo y mis palabras quemaran. Yo no pude evitar reír.

-Es algo que no pude evitar pensar, porque le advertí que podríamos demandarla y logré leer en su rostro algo similar a la envidia cuando le hice ver que seguíamos juntos y más seguros de que no podrá afectarnos con sus ataques. – Terminé de contarle a Syaoran todo lo que había hablado con Tomoyo y él muy autoritario me dio una última advertencia.

-Sé que es tu familia, pero que sea la última vez que buscas a esa mujer, es obvio que tiene problemas y el embarazo puede ser de riesgo mental para ella. – Me amenazó con tono cariñoso.

-Está bien Syaoran, lo prometo. – Me aferré a su cuello y recordé que traía algo en mis manos. – Pero no solo salí a eso, también te compré algo, sé que no es un obsequio digno para ti, a pesar de eso sé que te gustará. – Saqué de la bolsa la caja con chocolates y vi sus ojos pasar de ámbar a un dorado intenso.

-Gracias Sakura, sabes que no necesito nada más, lo tengo todo. – Sentí los labios de Syaoran sobre los míos y gustosa le di más acceso a mi boca. – Pero me doy por complacido que no vuelvas a salirte de mis brazos cuando estamos dormidos, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al no tenerte cerca pequeña, te amo, no lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo Syaoran y si tengo que huir de nuevo para defender tu honor quiero que sepas que lo haré. – Fue un beso corto pero apasionado, en el, ambos transmitíamos lo felices que estamos.

Después de mi seria conversación con Sakura salimos para encontrarnos con el equipo de trabajo y celebrar nuestro éxito en la presentación del proyecto, fue una cómoda noche con Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Eriol Kaho y yo, la jefa de Sakura es una mujer de carácter misterioso pero muy agradable a la vista de todos y a pesar de su casi nula intervención en nuestro proyecto nos ayudó de mucho la libertad que se nos dio para trabajar en esa escuela y que no tenga reservas en mi relación con Sakura le da puntos a favor.

A Eriol y a mí nos quedaban un par de semanas en Tomoeda y la estaba pasando bien, a petición nuestra nos cedieron ese tiempo, era algo así como unas merecidas vacaciones, soy un hombre que disfruta los momentos de tranquilidad y ese pequeño pueblo tenía más que eso, además que estaba esperando que Sakura terminara el año escolar porque pienso sacarla de aquí, aun no me he decidido por una oferta laboral, tampoco he comentado nada con ella.

Únicamente no quiero dejarla sola, quiero protegerla de esa loca, porque su hermana es eso, una loca envidiosa. Lo que Sakura no sabe es que tengo tres ofertas de trabajo, una para ejecutar el proyecto en una escuela de Nueva York, la otra para regresar a Hong-Kong y dirigir el departamento de psicología del ministerio de educación de Ciudad Victoria y la última pero no menos importante; una plaza para trabajar en el departamento de psicología de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

Aun no me decido, solo sé que quiero llevarme a Sakura un mes fuera de este ambiente, tal vez a las montañas o a la playa, solo sé que quiero estar con ella sin que nadie nos interrumpa ni preocuparnos por nada más que pasarla bien.

-¿Ya has decidido que hacer? – Pregunté a Eriol que estaba en la cocina preparando té. – ¿Dónde te vas a quedar para ejercer?

-Estoy casi seguro que voy a quedarme en este lugar, ciertamente tiene algo que atrae y también están mis amigos. – Respondió Eriol saliendo con una bandeja de té dejándola en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Aunque tengo que regresar a Inglaterra para estar una temporada con la familia, además de hacer los trámites migratorios para pedir la residencia. – Eriol seguía explicando su situación.

-Bien, ya entendí tu plan. – Mi amigo me quedó viendo con rencor. – ¿Cuándo te vas entonces?

-La próxima semana espero yo. Mi madre quiere verme y me he decidido por pasar con ella los próximos dos meses. – Un momento, sacando cuentas en menos de dos meses es el cumpleaños de Sakura y Eriol no estaría aquí para compartir con ella.

-Olvidas el cumpleaños de Sakura. – Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, pero la familia me llama y sé que tu mi estimado lobo harás que ella no extrañe mi presencia, prometo compensar mi ausencia. – Observé a Eriol dirigirse a su habitación. – Estaré en mi cuarto, quiero arreglar maletas.

Definitivamente estas vacaciones iban a ser maravillosas y yo pensaba preparar una cena en la cual solamente estuviéramos Sakura, sus amigas, Eriol y yo. La verdad no sé qué obsequio darle a ella, algo se me iba a ocurrir, para eso creo que tengo tiempo.

El tiempo sin duda alguna iba avanzando rápidamente, tristemente Syaoran solo estaba en el pueblo para compartir con nosotros unos días más mientras llegaban las vacaciones de verano, literalmente él y Eriol deberían de estar en Hong-Kong definiendo detalles para recibir su diploma de doctorado y contar los días me llenaba más de tristeza, porque eso significa que se irá y aun no hemos definido nada de nuestra relación, no sé si se quedará en Tomoeda o regresara a su país natal.

La convivencia con él me ha llenado de tranquilidad en estas semanas, extraño a mi padre, eso no lo puedo negar, pero estando con él olvido todo y tal vez suene egoísta, a pesar de ese sentimiento Syaoran me hace tan feliz que olvido todo y a todos solo quiero estar con él y pensar en la inminente separación me embarga de tristeza.

-¿Pequeña, estás bien? – Escuché a Syaoran hablarme del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté con un poco de vergüenza, solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Nada, solo te llamé tres veces y tú solamente sostenías el lápiz sin escribir nada. – Syaoran se movió junto con la silla para colocarse a mi lado. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Solo me quedé pensando en algo. – Contesté dejando mis cosas a un lado centrando mi atención en él.

-¿Es algo que te quita la paz? – Indagó de nuevo, señal inequívoca de que no se daría por vencido hasta que le contara todo.

-Tal vez sí, es algo que me provoca tristeza. – Me acerqué más a él dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, esperando que con sus manos me rodeara pero no sucedió.

-Déjalo ir Sakura, sabes que no es sano para tu alma y tu mente que ese sentimiento lo dejes solo para ti. – Y esa era una de las cosas que definitivamente voy a extrañar más, sus consejos y esas palabras exactas que me hacían sentir mejor.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros una vez tengas que regresar a Hong-Kong? – Pregunté, levanté mi rostro para ver su reacción, solo una sonrisa se dibujo. Tomó mis hombros y esta vez si me abrazó.

-¿Confías en mi verdad Sakura? – Preguntó acariciando mi espalda. Yo respondí afirmando con la cabeza.

-Quiero que sepas que no se trata de confiar o desconfiar, es solo un sentimiento de añoranza al saber que te irás de aquí y no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que vuelva a verte. – Me aferré más a su cuerpo, mi miedo y tristeza iban en aumento.

-¿Qué es lo que me dices siempre que estamos pasando por una situación difícil Sakura? – Syaoran besó mi cabeza tratando con ese gesto de confortarme.

-"Todo estará bien". – Contestamos los dos a la vez y Syaoran tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. – Déjame todo a mí por favor. ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? – Eso me tomó por sorpresa, aunque con él es así, nunca hay nada planeado.

-Claro. ¿Hay alguna razón especial para celebrar? – Pregunté mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el rostro de mi novio.

-Solo que te amo. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? – Los dos nos levantamos dejando nuestras cosas en la mesa. – Salimos en diez minutos, solo hago una llamada y te alcanzo. – Syaoran me empujó a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

¡Maldición! Cambio de planes, no podré viajar con Sakura, ella tendrá que hacerlo después de mi partida, solo tengo que dejar un par de cosas preparadas para comodidad y seguridad de ella, hablaría con la persona indicada, solo espero que acepte mi propuesta. Afortunadamente aceptó mi invitación para cenar.

Llevé a Sakura a un restaurante campestre, el clima era agradable y podríamos conversar en una mesa alejada con terraza, además nuestro invitado especial era parte de mi plan, solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hiro y seré su mesero esta noche. – Amablemente el mesero nos entregó la carta a cada uno. – ¿Desean algún platillo de nuestra selección de bocadillos para empezar?

-Todavía no. – Respondí viendo la cara de confusión de Sakura. – Estamos esperando a alguien más.

-No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo. – El mesero con una reverencia y una sonrisa nos dejó solos.

-¿A quién esperamos? – Sabía que esa pregunta no tardaría en salir de los labios de Sakura.

-Es una sorpresa pequeña. – Tuve que reprimir una carcajada por estar en un lugar público pero con el puchero de Sakura era difícil no hacerlo.

Estuvimos conversando por unos minutos más y leyendo la carta para tener una idea de lo que íbamos a ordenar cuando nuestro invitado hiciera aparición y al parecer lo llamé con el pensamiento.

-Buenas noches. Disculpen la tardanza. – Un sonriente Fujitaka estaba detrás de Sakura saludando.

-Para nada señor, ha llegado justo a tiempo. – Me puse de pie para saludarlo y Sakura se dio la vuelta como un robot sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¡Papá! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo. – ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!

-Yo también me alegro de verte pequeña Sakura. – En el rostro de mi suegro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos para ordenar? – Me vi obligado a separarlos para poder avanzar, los dos sonrieron y pude percatarme que esa sonrisa Sakura la heredó de su padre, pero ella se ve condenadamente bella.

La velada transcurrió en relativa armonía, quienes predominaban la conversación era Sakura y su padre, a pesar de eso me sentía cómodo, participaba en alginas ocasiones y después la atención se centró en mí cuando ella mencionó mi doctorado.

-No era necesario hablar de eso Sakura. – Me sentí un poco avergonzado al sentir los dos pares de ojos sobre mí.

-Muchas felicidades Syaoran. – Contestó mi suegro. – En la universidad se ha hablado del éxito que tuvieron un par de jóvenes extranjeros. – Como no avergonzarme con esos comentarios.

-Muchas gracias señor, la verdad esto no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de la escuela, de Sakura y sus amigas. – Respondí agradecido.

-¿Y ahora que sigue en tu vida profesional? – La pregunta del millón de yenes dirigida por mi suegro, esto viene con segundas intenciones. – No tardan en llover ofertas de trabajo para ustedes.

-Bueno, la verdad quería hablar con usted de un tema muy importante para mí. – Me acomodé en mi asiento y dejé la cuchara al lado de mi postre favorito, pudín de chocolate.

-Sé que la situación en la que Sakura se ha ido de la casa no es la mejor, de verdad lamento que esto pasara y quiero también disculparme si en algún momento usted pensó que su hija actuó bajo influencia mía. – Tenía que agarrar valor y lo primero era hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas Syaoran. – Me interrumpió el señor Kinomoto. – Este problema no es algo nuevo, únicamente estalló cuando menos lo esperábamos. – Intervino con semblante avergonzado. – Al contrario eres tú quien deberías de disculpar esta situación.

-Gracias señor, de igual manera quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con Sakura son las de ayudarle a encontrar la tranquilidad que se le ha negado en estos años y el hecho de que se haya mudado conmigo no quiere decir que ya tenemos asegurado todo. – Mi pequeña cerezo estaba impaciente, miraba a su padre y después a mí.

-Quiero que sepa los planes que tengo en el futuro para ambos, es lo justo. – Tomé la mano de Sakura por debajo de la mesa para darme más valor. – Quiero vivir con su hija, tengo tres ofertas para trabajar en distintos lugares del mundo pero me he decidido por quedarme en Tomoeda con ella.

-También quiero que sepa que en dos semanas tengo que regresar a mi país para hacer los trámites de mi título, pero quiero que Sakura esté conmigo. – La expresión de mi novia era de asombro, espero que sea positivo.

-Quiero llevarme a Sakura de vacaciones a algún lugar del mundo, aun no sé cual es pero algo se me va a ocurrir. – Tomé un poco de aire, llegaba la parte difícil para mí. – De ahora en adelante me haré cargo de ella, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada, solo quiero que nada le falte y pueda construir una vida y su felicidad conmigo.

-Llegados a este momento estoy seguro que no tengo nada que opinar... – Fujitaka tomó de su taza de té. – Solamente pedir de todo corazón que cuides mucho de mi pequeña, además que sepas valorar lo que ella hace por ti, están empezando a vivir una vida en pareja, tienen que ser uno solo y confiar plenamente en ustedes, la base de toda relación es la confianza, nunca se duerman enojados, hablen todo lo que les aqueja en la relación.

-De verdad deseo que mi hija encuentre la felicidad contigo y sean ese apoyo que tanto necesitan. – Las palabras del señor Kinomoto fueron las que jamás esperé escuchar pero que llegaron en buen momento porque eso es lo que deseo ser para Sakura.

-Gracias por tus palabras papá. – Sakura habló después de mucho rato en silencio. – Sé que no conocí muy bien a mamá, pero al escuchar tus anécdotas se creó en mí el deseo de vivir una vida como la que tu y mamá pudieron compartir.

-Tiene que ser mejor Sakura, tiene que ser mejor. – Contestó su padre y en ese momento llegué a pensar que estaba de más en la conversación.

-Los dejaré solos un momento, tengo que revisar algo. – Y sin esperar respuesta me puse de pie dirigiéndome a caja, quería pedir un postre extra de chocolate para llevar.

Syaoran me había tomado por sorpresa, en esa cena estaba papá de invitado y me dio tanta alegría verlo que eso solo fue el inicio de una buena noche. No solo era una cena común y corriente, Syaoran se va a quedar a vivir en Tomoeda y no solo eso, hacía oficial nuestra relación más allá de un noviazgo común, somos algo más que eso, estamos viviendo juntos y así será por siempre, eso espero.

-¿Cómo va todo en la casa papá cómo estás tú? – Pregunté, quería saber de él, desde que dejé la casa no sabía mucho de él.

-Estoy muy bien a pesar de todo, estoy concentrado en los próximos proyectos que la facultad está preparando. – Sonriente como siempre, así era papá.

-¿Cómo va Tomoyo con su embarazo? – También quería saber de ella, a pesar de todo lo que hemos enfrentado.

-Ella está bien, afortunadamente su embarazo va evolucionando muy bien aunque su comportamiento es el mismo. – Contestó mi padre y no me sorprendía que esa fuera su respuesta.

-¿Yukito ya se ha mudado a la casa? – Esa era otra pregunta que no podía dejar sin respuesta también.

-Creo que no lo hará, aunque ella no me ha contado nada Yukito me ha dicho que ellos dos han llegado a un acuerdo en el cual se hará cargo de la crianza del niño pero aun no habrá boda, al parecer no están muy seguros de que eso sea lo correcto. – Vaya, eso no lo veía venir, al parecer las cosas no le salen del todo bien a mí hermana, ya creo saber porque denunció a Syaoran, si ella no es feliz nadie puede serlo, que pensamiento más tonto.

-Perdón por la tardanza. – Habló Syaoran apareciendo detrás de mí.

-No te preocupes Syaoran, solo estábamos poniéndonos al día. – Respondí sonriendo.

-Yo sé que ustedes están jóvenes y aun tienen cosas que hacer, pero yo tengo que regresar a casa para descansar un poco. – Mi padre se puso de pie, Syaoran y yo le imitamos.

-Iremos a dejarlo. – Ofreció amablemente Syaoran. Mi padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Traje mi coche, no se preocupen. Ha sido un gusto verlos de nuevo y espero que no sea la última vez. – Mi papá y Syaoran se despidieron con un corto abrazo.

.-Claro que no será la última vez. – Agregó Syaoran. – Podemos vernos cuando Sakura y yo regresemos de nuestro viaje, podemos cenar en nuestro departamento.

-Estaré encantado de acompañarlos. – Mi padre se acercó a mí tomándome de los hombros. – Mi trabajo está hecho Sakura, solo te deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias papá, te quiero mucho. – Respondí abrazándolo por un extenso lapso.

-Que tengan un buen viaje, diviértanse mucho. – Vimos a papá salir por la puerta y en pocos minutos después de que Syaoran pagara la cuenta hicimos lo mismo.

De regreso al apartamento le conté a Syaoran lo que había sucedido con Tomoyo según las palabras de papá. La respuesta de mi novio fue _**"Por cada acción hay una reacción"**_ y vaya que tenía razón, ella quiso echar a perder el trabajo de mi novio y de un modo u otro el no casarse con Yukito al parecer le estaba afectando. Decidimos no poner mucha atención a eso, no perderíamos la paz con algo que no era de nuestra incumbencia.

-Syaoran, quiero preguntarte algo. – Después de la cena con mi padre había algo que andaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Claro. ¿Está bien en la sala o en la habitación? – Preguntó mientras dejaba en la nevera una caja con postres de chocolate.

-Vamos a la habitación, ahí estaré más cómoda. – Respondí dirigiéndome a la habitación y en poco rato vi a Syaoran entrar y asegurar la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – Indagó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Estamos viviendo juntos. – Él asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo? En pocos días regresas a Hong-Kong y después no sé qué será de nosotros aunque lo que hablaste con papá me ha dado a entender vas a quedarte a vivir en Tomoeda, pero quiero saber si seguiremos siendo una pareja que comparte apartamento. – Para mayor confusión Syaoran sonrió, tomó mis manos dejando un beso sobre mis nudillos.

-Sé que te tomé por sorpresa cuando invité a papá a cenar, pero ese era mi propósito. – Syaoran tiene la cualidad de que puede cambiar su semblante en cuestión de segundos, de sonriente pasó a serio. – Sabes que me voy en un par de semanas, Eriol sale de regreso a Hong-Kong el fin de semana para adelantar los trámites de nuestros títulos.

-Yo me quedaré para cerrar contrato con la Universidad y acompañarte unos días más, porque quiero que estés presente el día en que recibamos ese título, después de esa ceremonia saldremos de paseo. No me preguntes a donde porque ni yo tengo idea, algo se me va a ocurrir y me encargaré de que esa sea una experiencia única para ti.

Syaoran es un hombre maravilloso, estoy segura que está sacrificando muchas cosas por mí y por primera vez no voy a negar que eso me gusta, sentir que alguien desea y necesita estar conmigo.

-Y al regresar de nuestras vacaciones veremos si nos quedamos a vivir aquí o buscamos algo que sea más adecuado para que vivamos nosotros dos como pareja, algo más serio, espero me entiendas Sakura porque soy malo para esto de ponerle etiqueta a las cosas. – Yo solo sonreí por su sinceridad y lo abracé.

-A mí solo me importa saber que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti Syaoran. – Respondí refugiándome en su pecho. – Solo me interesa saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti, que los demás piensen lo que desean y le pongan el nombre que desean a nuestra relación.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura, que aprendas a ser feliz por tu cuenta y a buscar eso que más deseas y si es a mí lado créeme que te ayudaré siempre que me lo permitas. – Syaoran tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, no tardé mucho en unirme al deseo de profesar mi amor por él.

-Pequeña Sakura, promete que vas a cuidar muy bien del lobo en los días que le quedan en este pueblo. – Habíamos decidido hacer una cena de despedida en el apartamento para Eriol, solo estaban Rika, Chiharu, Syaoran y yo deseándole lo mejor después de su gran éxito con el proyecto. Estábamos sentados en la sala compartiendo una copa de vino.

-Sabes que lo haré. – Decidí seguirle el juego a Eriol a pesar de sentir la mirada penetrante de mi novio que estaba sentado en el posa brazos del sillón en que yo estaba sentada. – Aunque aun siento tristeza porque ya no podré verte.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, sabes que soy un tipo de armas tomar y en cualquier momento puedo hacer maletas y regresar con ustedes, tengo intereses de por medio en este lugar y no lo voy a dejar abandonado. – Explicaba mi amigo tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Intereses, acaso has hecho alguna inversión en algún negocio? – Solo escuché las risas de mis amigas y un bufido de Sakura, no entendía porque esas reacciones.

-Eriol no se refiere exactamente a un negocio Sakura. – Intervino Chiharu y yo seguía sin entender. – Es algo más a nivel personal.

-¿Y qué tal te va a ti con Yamazaki, Chiharu? – Preguntó Eriol. – Me topé con él hace unas semanas y me contó que lo de ustedes va más que bien.

-Espero que ese tonto no te haya salido con alguna mentira. – Bufó Chiharu sacando su celular para escribir algo. – Cuando lo vea me va a oír. – Todos reímos por la curiosa manera que esa pareja tiene de tratarse.

-Nosotras estamos abusando de su hospitalidad y Eriol tiene que descansar para su viaje. – Rika se puso de pie. – Lo mejor es que nos retiremos ya. – Chiharu también la imitó.

-Tienes razón Rika. –Respondió mi amiga Chiharu. – Nos vemos mañana en la puerta de abordaje a las 8:30. – Tendré que poner todas las alarmas de la casa.

-No se irán solas chicas. – Syaoran y yo nos pusimos de pie para ir a dejar a cada una a sus hogares.

-Yo me encargo de ellas Sakura. – Respondió Eriol tomando las llaves de su coche. – Prometí pasar a visitar a unos amigos así que no tengo problema en salir a esta hora, la noche aun es joven.

Agradeciendo el gesto de Eriol todos nos despedimos mientras Syaoran y yo nos quedamos para limpiar la sala y la cocina.

-¿Crees que tengamos que esperar a Eriol? – Pregunté mientras depositaba unos desperdicios plásticos en la basura.

-Definitivamente no. – Respondió Syaoran. – Conociéndolo es capaz de regresar a altas horas de la madrugada y yo estoy cansado, vamos a dormir. – Yo también estaba cansada así que no insistí en el tema y después de limpiar todo Syaoran y yo nos fuimos a dormir.

Las despedidas siempre son difíciles, no puede evitar llorar al decirle adiós a mi gran amigo, gracias a él conocí al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, jamás me imaginé que el colega de Eriol se convertiría en alguien tan importante en mi vida y aquí estábamos los dos, Syaoran me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente por mi amigo.

-Sakura ya no llores por favor. – Syaoran acunó mi rostro en sus manos. – Dentro de poco volverás a verlo y sabes que esta situación me da un poco de celos, solo espero que llores de esa manera cuando yo también tenga que partir. – Esa última frase me sacó una sonrisa.

-Eso está mucho mejor. – De reojo vi que Rika y Chiharu también se limpiaban lágrimas de sus rostros. – Veo que todas están sentimentales. ¿Qué les parece si las invito a un helado para que el rato amargo se vaya pronto. – Las tres asentimos como niñas pequeñas a la propuesta de Syaoran.

En la escuela todo avanzaba como rayo, las evaluaciones finales estaban por acabar y todos los maestros estábamos trabajando contra reloj porque de verdad necesitábamos un descanso después de un ciclo de mucho trabajo, extrañábamos a Eriol y su enigmática sonrisa, a pesar de eso manteníamos contacto con él ya que estaba en Hong-Kong trabajando en los trámites del título que se habían ganado con el proyecto.

A Syaoran y a mí nos quedaban pocos días para compartir, este próximo fin de semana él también tenía que partir a su ciudad natal y yo estaba con el alma en pena por eso, sé que son pocos días que no lo veré pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, ya habíamos acordado que empezando las vacaciones yo tomaría un vuelo para acompañarlo en la sencilla ceremonia de titulación, solo espero que sea sencilla.

-¿Cuándo es tú último día de trabajo Sakura? – Preguntaba Syaoran apoyado en un frondoso árbol de cerezo en el Templo Tsukemine. Habíamos decidido almorzar ahí.

-Dentro de dos semanas acabamos con todo el trabajo. – Respondí pasándole un vaso con limonada.

-Entonces no olvides hacer el chequeo para apartar tu espacio en el primer vuelo que salga a Hong-Kong. – Dejé mi cabeza en su regazo, él comenzó a dejar un ligero masaje.

-Claro que lo haré Syaoran, ni creas que te dejaré mucho tiempo solo. – Moví mi cabeza para ver su rostro y él se acercó para dejar un tierno beso en mis labios. – Aun no te has ido y ya estoy contando los días que nos hacen falta para estar juntos de nuevo.

-Y yo estoy a punto de buscar a Kaho para pedirle que te deje trabajar en línea, además lo único que te hace falta es entregar las calificaciones, no necesariamente tienes que estar aquí. – Era muy buena sugerencia, pero yo quería hacer bien mi trabajo.

-Creo que es mejor dejar la emoción para cuando nos volvamos a ver, no quiero que te aburras de tenerme cerca siempre Syaoran. – Con expresión de ofensa mi novio acercó más su rostro al mío.

-Si vuelves a decir eso de verdad me voy a enojar Sakura Kinomoto. – Quería jugar un rato con Syaoran, ya veremos que resulta de todo esto. Pensé.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme lobito? – Y di en el blanco, la ceja levantada de Syaoran me indicaba que había caído en el juego.

-¿Acaso la pequeña cerezo quiere convertirse en la presa del lobo? – Preguntó con la clara intención de seguirme el juego y yo solo atiné a separarme un poco de él. – No te recomiendo que sigas ese rumbo porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-No le tengo miedo al lobo. El cazador se puede convertir en la presa Syaoran. – Respondí con la clara intención de seguir provocando mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba de espaldas alejándome más de él.

-Regresa aquí Sakura. – Yo seguía caminando de espaldas cuando vi a Syaoran levantarse para seguirme. – Sabes que puedo atraparte en un segundo.

Salí corriendo para alejarme de él, no tanto porque la risa no me permitía correr mucho, pero no llegué muy lejos cuando me topé con un estanque y me detuve a observarlo, solo que no preví que Syaoran apareciera corriendo detrás de mí.

-Sabías muy bien que no podrías correr tan lejos pequeña… – Me di vuelta para observar a Syaoran que corría para atraparme.

-No, espera quédate ahí, no corras más que nos vamos a... – Pero él no me escuchó así que solo cerré los ojos esperando caer al agua.

Tuvimos que terminar nuestro día de campo mucho antes de la hora, pero con la ropa mojada no podíamos hacer nada, solo reírnos de nuestra torpeza, a pesar de todo fue una tarde muy divertida, porque al llegar al apartamento tuvimos la excusa perfecta para compartir una ducha caliente y poder entregarnos nuevamente al deseo de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones.

-Prométeme que vas a llamarme en cuanto el avión aterrice Syaoran. – Estábamos nuevamente frente a la puerta de abordaje, las chicas me habían acompañado a despedir a Syaoran y yo había prometido no llorar.

-Claro que lo haré pequeña, te estaré esperando y te prometo que prepararé para ti las mejores de las vacaciones. – Con mi rostro entre sus manos no podía apartar la hermosa expresión de amor y nostalgia que Syaoran me regalaba. – Confía en mi Sakura.

-Siempre Syaoran, siempre. – Me acerqué más a él y sin importarme el lugar en donde estábamos lo besé con ternura y pude saborear lo salado de las lágrimas que salieron sin permiso de mis ojos. Syaoran me aferró más a su cuerpo y su aroma tan varonil se quedaría conmigo los días que estaríamos separados.

-Te amo Sakura. – Se separó lentamente de mí y comenzó a caminar sin darme la espalda con una sonrisa nostálgica yo solo agité mi mano hasta que lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de abordaje.

-Yo también te amo Syaoran. – Susurré dejando que las lágrimas salieran con total libertad de mis ojos.

 **Llegamos a este capítulo y yo solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todas ustedes que me han acompañado desde el capítulo uno. Quiero decirles que esta es la penúltima actualización que leerán de la historia… Sí, hemos llegado al final, y yo que pensaba que no iba a dar para más de 10 capítulos y véanme acá con 40. Casi un año.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida porque en el proceso he aprendido muchas, pero muchas cosas y esta no será la última historia que leerán de esta humilde novata. Con mi amiga** _ **Snoopy Moon**_ **estamos trabajando en algo que esperamos les guste. Si no han leído sus historias se pierden de mucho.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar porque la última parte del capítulo me dejó con la sensación de querer llorar y también me estoy ganando un buen dolor de cabeza. Espero esta entrega les guste y que me acompañen en el "Gran Final" de ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estará buenísimo… Si la musa no me falla. Se despide de ustedes Wonder Grinch!**


	42. Chapter 42 Final

**Capítulo 41**

 **Capítulo Final**

 **¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta mi primera historia, al final del capítulo mis agradecimientos individuales.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Syaoran se había ido a su país natal, después que lo vi partir las chicas se encargaron de que yo sonriera el resto del día, decidieron que era buena idea salir de paseo para no dejar que la soledad me embargara, no era que Syaoran se iba para no regresar jamás, pero para mí la separación de él me sabe tan amarga que es inevitable sentirme sola. Solo rogaba a los dioses que los días se fueran volando y estar muy pronto sentada en un avión con destino a Hong-Kong.

Hoy finalmente era el último día del curso escolar, únicamente se observaban los pasillos con los ánimos por los cielos, los chicos estaban contentos porque por fin habían pasado al grado siguiente y nosotros los maestros no podíamos sentirnos igual que ello, eso significaba que habíamos alcanzado nuestro objetivo y también nuestro merecido descanso estaba por empezar, al día siguiente era la entrega de boletas y después cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo.

Obviamente yo ya tenía listo absolutamente todo; mis maletas, mis documentos de viaje y algunos obsequios para la familia de Syaoran, incluido Wei, quien amablemente me había recibido como un miembro más de la familia. Quién diría, la simple Sakura Kinomoto formaba parte de esa elegante familia, creo que Tomoyo se retorcería de la rabia y envidia al ver la hermosa mansión de esa familia, eso era algo que a mí no me causaba ningún efecto, porque prefiero vivir en un lugar pequeño, pero con el amor que solo una pareja puede hacer que lo material no haga falta.

Yo era algo así como una soñadora, no pienso en el matrimonio, pero si en formar una familia con el hombre que amo, no importa el título que el mundo tenga de nosotros porque detrás de una puerta se esconden tantas historias de "familias perfectas" que eran apariencias ante la sociedad.

Rika y Chiharu no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad y decidimos hacer la pijamada que había quedado pendiente a causa de la tormenta que azotó al pueblo el año pasado. Que ciertamente la disfruté porque significó pasar a un plano de la relación más íntimo con Syaoran.

-Aun no puedo creer que no estarán con nosotros el día de la ceremonia. – Comenté después de comer una barra de chocolate. – No será lo mismo sin ustedes.

-Créeme que nosotras también deseamos estar con ustedes, pero las fechas no coinciden. – Rika habló mientras dejaba de cepillar el cabello de Chiharu.

-De todas maneras nos veríamos poco. – Agregó Chiharu. – Ustedes dos saldrán inmediatamente de viaje y no es como si nos van a extrañar estando ocupados… Consintiéndose mutuamente…

-¡Chiharu! – Gritamos Rika y yo. – No seas imprudente. – Terminó con el regaño mi amiga porque yo ya no pude defenderme cuando sentí que el habla se me fue momentáneamente.

-Por favor, ya no somos unas niñas necesariamente para alarmarnos por esas nimiedades. – Contestó Chiharu secándose el esmalte de las uñas.

-Bueno… – Me aclaré la garganta. – Les propongo algo… Cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje podríamos reunirnos para celebrar de nuevo con Syaoran, no sé cuando regresa Eriol, pero no sé qué piensan ustedes.

-Tienes razón Sakura, puede ser posible. – Chiharu y Rika posaron su mirada en mí. – Incluso podríamos invitar a Ren, Yamazaki y a Terada para que Li al fin conozca a la vieja generación de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda. – Me encantó la sugerencia que Chiharu hizo.

-¿Qué dices Rika? – Pregunté a mi amiga que estaba muy sonriente. – Seria una gran reunión, como en los viejos tiempos. – Agregué.

-Estoy segura que nos vamos a divertir mucho si eso llega a suceder. – Rika terminó por confirmar con una radiante sonrisa. Empezamos a revisar fechas en nuestros calendarios para coincidir, yo me encargaría de contactar a Ren.

Chiharu y Rika lo harían con sus respectivos novios, ellas no podrían estar en Hong-Kong porque habían prometido a sus novios pasar con ellos un tiempo, por eso la reunión era la excusa perfecta para compartir como antes, esperando que nadie llegara a robarse la noche.

El resto de la velada la pasamos cantando y bailando, esperando que ninguno de los vecinos apareciera para quejarse por el escándalo que podríamos estar haciendo.

Hablé con papá para despedirme de él, me había comentado que había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo de la universidad pero que haría todo lo posible para llegar al apartamento para llevarme al aeropuerto. Aunque me negué a su ofrecimiento al final terminé pasándole la dirección que hasta donde escuché había anotado en la libreta que había en la mesa del fax.

Y aquí estaba yo, dejando mis maletas frente a la puerta y con la emoción en todo mí ser. - _¡Llegó el día! –_ Pensé mientras que en la privacidad del apartamento pude gritar y saltar de la alegría.

El portero del edificio llegó minutos después para ayudarme a bajar mis cosas, esperaba afuera del complejo el taxi que minutos atrás había pedido, tanta era la emoción que iba con tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto, papá me llamó disculpándose porque no podría llegar por mí, pero que me vería en la terminal de abordaje.

Miraba distraída los coches pasar frente al edificio, cuando un vehículo que me resultó familiar se detuvo frente al lugar. – ¡Sakura, que bueno verte! – Yukito bajó rápidamente del coche. – ¿Vas de viaje? – Rolé los ojos al escuchar su pregunta tan obvia.

-Así es Yukito, nada más espero un taxi que ya está en camino. – Respondí lo más amable que podía ser.

-¿Por qué no me permites que te lleve? – Preguntó tratando de sonar amable, a estas alturas ya no me confío de él. – Tengo que hacer unas diligencias cerca del aeropuerto, no tengo problemas con desviarme un poco.

-No quisiera dejar al señor taxista plantado Yukito. – Rechacé lo mejor que pude su oferta. – Muchas gracias de todos modos.

-Eso no es problema Sakura. – Sin mi permiso tomó la maleta más pesada dirigiéndose al auto. – Podemos decirle al vigilante que lo regrese y le pague la carrera. – Yo no pude refutarle nada más porque cuando pude ver todas mis maletas estaban en la cajuela del vehículo.

Al final me di por vencida y estaba por subir al coche cuando sentí que era halada fuertemente del cabello y casi caigo al suelo, por dicha tenía buen equilibrio y mi torpeza no ganó.

-¿Qué es lo que… – Mi pregunta murió ahí, porque quien me había agredido era nada más y nada menos que mi hermana. Su mirada denotaba odio y rabia, además las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos amatistas.

-¡Así los quería encontrar! – Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. – Son unos desgraciados, me estás engañando con mi propia hermana. – Señaló a Yukito que se había colocado frente a ella para calmarla.

-Estás equivocada Tomoyo. – Respondí apartando a Yukito del camino, iba a encararla.

-¡¿Piensas mentirme en mi cara?! ¡Cuando los estoy viendo montar maletas al carro! – Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación. – ¡Se van de viaje!

Todo apuntaba a que lo que ella decía era verdad, por eso algo me decía que no debía de aceptar lo propuesta de Yukito. – Estás loca Tomoyo, soy yo la que me voy de viaje, sola. Tu novio se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto, yo estaba esperando el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

-¿Acaso me crees estúpida para creer esa historia? – Tomoyo se acercó amenazadoramente a mí. – Te tengo una noticia, Yukito ya no se va a casar conmigo. – Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, a medias, lo que no sabía era que mi hermana se iba a lanzar en contra mía con una fuerte bofetada que me sacó algunas lágrimas.

-¡Tomoyo detente! – Yukito volvió a hacer acto de aparición y la tomó de los hombros. – Estás fuera de control, siempre has actuado así ya estoy cansado de ti y de tu manía de querer tenerlo todo. – Mi hermana había dejado de llorar, pero aun sentía la rabia en su pose. – Me arrepiento de haberme involucrado contigo y haber afectado a tu hermana, ella es mil veces mejor que tú y es eso lo que no soportas; que una chica tan sencilla y noble como ella tenga las cualidades que a ti te faltan.

-¡No Yukito, no digas eso! – Intenté acercarme para detenerlos, pero solo pude ver cuando mi hermana abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que saltarían de sus cuencas. Lo que siguió después de eso, fue caos, Tomoyo gritó y se dejó caer al suelo colocando las manos en su vientre, Yukito alcanzó a sostenerla y yo me acerqué a ellos.

-¡¿Tomoyo, qué te pasa, te sientes bien?! – Solo la miré respirar con dificultad y sus ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor.

-M..i mí be… Mi bebé. - Respondió entre jadeos. – Due… Duele mucho. – Por auto reflejo observé su zona baja y me llevé las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido. Había una mancha de sangre, algo no estaba bien y teníamos que actuar ya.

-¡Yukito, hay que llevarla al hospital! – El aludido solo me observó con semblante perdido y tuve que sacudirlo para que reaccionara, funcionó cuando de un salto se puso de pie con Tomoyo en brazos, yo abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y entré primero para sostener la cabeza de mi hermana.

Le susurraba palabras de ánimo, pero ella me daba manotazos que yo no hacía nada para esquivarlos, lo importante ahora es que ella y su bebé estén bien. – Aguanta Tomoyo, pronto estarás mejor. – Susurré y como si fuera un acto de magia o no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en la carretera no me percaté cuando Yukito abrió la puerta y un par de enfermeros con una camilla la cargaron y postraron en ella.

-Quédate con ella Sakura. Yo iré a estacionar el coche. – Eso me sacó de mi nube y asentí para salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Cuando encontré a Tomoyo una enfermera me detuvo. – Necesitamos los datos de la paciente, por favor acompáñeme, ella está en las manos indicadas y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer más por ella. – Obedecí y seguí a la mujer para responder a todo lo que me preguntó.

Quince minutos después estábamos Yukito y yo en la sala de espera, nadie nos decía nada y eso no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios. El semblante del que hace unos meses era mi amigo no era el mejor, la mirada perdida, estoy segura que el remordimiento de conciencia por haberle gritado la Tomoyo no lo dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo.

Después recordé que papá tenía que estar al tanto de esta situación y decidí llamarlo. Dejé solo a Yukito y me alejé de ese lugar sombrío, nunca me han gustado los hospitales.

-Hola Papá. – Hablé cuando escuché la conexión de la llamada. – Estoy en el hospital con Tomoyo, tuvo un percance con el bebé. – Solté la noticia sin anestesia y escuché a papá gemir.

-¿En donde están? – Preguntó con notable preocupación en su voz.

-En el hospital central. – Respondió que estaría rápidamente con nosotros y cortó la llamada, yo regresé con Yukito y lo vi conversar con un par de doctoras.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? – Pregunté agitada cuando las alcancé. Ellas me observaron sin ninguna expresión para después hablar.

-Le explicábamos al señor que estamos haciendo lo posible por salvarlos a los dos, pero presenta una amenaza de aborto espontaneo por que presenta una hemorragia y el cuello uterino se ha abierto, las posibilidades de que el bebé sobreviva son pocas, pero estamos tratando de estabilizarlos lo más pronto posible, las siguientes horas son claves para ellos. – Y después de dejar caer el balde de agua helada nos dejaron sin decir nada más.

Yo me dejé caer en el sillón más cercano cubriendo mi rostro y empecé a llorar. – Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo yo… – Sentí una mano en mi hombro y era Yukito quien trataba de consolarme.

-No Sakura, la culpa es mía y de Tomoyo, últimamente no me dejaba tranquilo con sus celos infundados y no es excusa pero mi reacción no era la esperada, eso la dejó en estado de shock. – No negué eso, era la verdad, tampoco contesté nada solo me quedé sentada observando la blanca pared esperando noticias.

En menos de diez minutos mi padre estaba atravesando la puerta principal del hospital, lo recibí con un abrazo y ahí me quedé llorando. – Papá, está por perder al bebé. – Conté entre balbuceos.

-Ya Sakura, tranquila, todo estará bien. – Respondió mi padre acariciando mi cabeza. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supones que estarías tomando un vuelo a Hong-Kong.

Lo olvidé por completo. - _¡Syaoran!_ – Pensé cubriéndome la boca con las manos. – Con todo esto lo olvidé por completo. – Respondí soltando a mi papá para sentarnos en la sala de espera.

-Aun estás a tiempo de irte pequeña, el joven Syaoran se pondrá muy triste si no te ve llegar. – Recomendó mi padre pero yo no iría a ningún lado.

-Pero Tomoyo nos necesita papá, estoy segura que él va a entender. – Esperaba que así fuera, recuerdo cuando me pidió prometerle que no me acercaría a ella, pero siendo francos ella me buscó.

-Deberías de hablar con él para que esté al tanto de la situación. – Esa era una buena idea. Me levanté de mi lugar para tener más privacidad.

-¡Pequeña tan pronto ha aterrizado el avión! Espérame por favor, ya salgo por ti. – Me dolió escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de Syaoran pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Syaoran, espera no te muevas. – Pedí a los dioses fuerza para decirle la verdad. – Estoy en el hospital, no podré llegar hoy.

-¿Qué te pasó Sakura, estás bien? – Ahora la alarma en el tono de voz de mi novio me partió el corazón.

-No Syaoran, es Tomoyo está en el hospital luchando por salvar la vida de su bebé. – Solo escuché silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué te había dicho de buscar a tu hermana? – No le iba a reprochar nada, pero no me estaba dejando hablar y eso me desesperaba más.

-Por favor Syaoran, déjame hablar. – Le pedí en un susurro. – Ella me buscó en el apartamento y plantó una escena Yukito le dijo la verdad y ella sufre de un aborto espontaneo.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana. – Respondió después de unos segundos. – ¿Pero qué diablos hacías con el tipo que tanto sufrimiento te causó? – Me gritó y eso agregó más dolor a mí corazón y no pude controlar las lágrimas.

-Syaoran no me estás entendiendo. Estaba saliendo del apartamento rumbo al aeropuerto cuando todo eso sucedió y yo no pude hacer... – Esto no podía estarme pasando, discutir con Syaoran a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Me importa poco lo que haya pasado Sakura. – Syaoran no me dejó seguir hablando. – Te necesito aquí, al parecer no entiendes la magnitud de lo que estoy por vivir y tú decides quedarte en un lugar en donde solo recibes desprecio y malos tratos. Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho no había servido para nada. – No me dejó decir nada más y cortó la llamada.

Y como tenía razón. ¿Qué había recibido yo de Tomoyo? Solo desprecio y malos tratos, pero es mi hermana y está en un hospital. Yo también lo necesito. ¿Por qué no puede entender eso?

-¿Está todo bien Sakura? – Preguntó mi padre acercándose a mí y yo solo busqué como limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Syaoran está un poco triste porque no estaré con él y lamenta lo de Tomoyo. – Contesté tratando de escucharme tranquila.

-Lo que escuché me dio a entender lo contrario. – Él me tomó de la mano y me invitó a sentarme cerca de él. – Tienes que ir con tu novio, en esta situación no puedes hacer nada más, esto depende de tu hermana y el bebé, no te niegues el derecho a la felicidad que tanto te mereces, estoy segura que el joven Syaoran te recibirá con los brazos abiertos no importa si llegas un poco tarde.

-Sé que tu hermana es muy importante para ti a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho. – Él tomó un poco de aire. – ¿Crees qué tu hermana va a agradecerte lo que has hecho por ella? No lo hará. – Contestó él por mí y tenía toda la razón, probablemente me culparía por lo sucedido.

-Tus maletas siguen en el coche. – Apareció Yukito en mi campo de visión.

-Vayan, yo estaré aquí esperando noticias. – Papá me obligó a ponerme de pie y me empujó casi fuera de la sala de emergencias.

-Gracias papá. – Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo aun llorando, no me sentía bien dejándolos pero en algo tenía razón. Seguí caminando a la salida cuando volvió a llamarme.

-Sakura. – Lanzó un sobre rosa en mi dirección y lo atrapé en el aire. – No lo abras hasta que estés en el avión. Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña Sakura.

Íbamos en el coche a toda velocidad, rogando porque el tráfico no estuviera pesado, pero afortunadamente al ser días libres para los estudiantes nos daba ventaja.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – Preguntó Yukito trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Observé mi reloj y afortunadamente había salido temprano del apartamento, creo que tenía ventaja.

-En cuarenta y cinco minutos. – Yukito sonrió y lo vi desviarse de la ruta acostumbrada, me imagino que era un atajo, recordé que Syaoran había cortado la llamada muy furioso y yo no sabía cómo llegar a la mansión, tenía que resolver ese detalle. Saqué mi celular y busqué en la agenda el numero de alguien que podría salvarme.

-Mansión Li, buenas tardes. – Esa era la voz que deseaba escuchar.

-¡Wei, soy Sakura! Necesito de su ayuda. _"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien" –_ Repetía en mi mente mientras le narraba a velocidad de la luz lo que estaba pasando.

Regresé a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo, era increíble que Sakura no iba a venir para estar conmigo en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, mi deseo era que ella formara parte de algo tan especial como mi titulación y partir con ella al lugar que había pensado para que los dos estuviéramos una temporada solos, sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera.

Esta mujer no sé que tiene en esa cabeza para seguir aguantando a la mujer esa. Una parte de mi muere por saber qué rayos hacía Sakura con Yukito para que su hermana reaccionara de manera violenta provocándole el supuesto aborto. Lo mejor es no quebrarme la cabeza en problemas secundarios, ahora solo quiero resolver esta situación de una vez por todas y demostrarle a Sakura que no todo en la vida es sacrificios y soportar a su familia solo porque es eso… Tu familia.

Me va a hacer tanta falta, no entiendo cómo es que puede hacerme esto, tanto esfuerzo que hemos puesto en todo este trabajo, ella también forma parte de todo esto y yo la necesito. Que algo o alguien le haga entender la magnitud de todo esto.

-¡Xiao-Lang! ¿Estás ahí? – Al parecer me quedé dormido porque en sueños escuché una voz chillona que me estaba llamando.

-Aquí estoy. ¿Qué quieres hermana? – Respondí sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-¿No vas a bajar? A esta hora Sakura debe de estar esperando por ti. – Había olvidado que no le había comunicado a la familia que mi novia no vendrá.

-No, no voy a bajar y por favor no me busquen, no estoy para nadie. – Grité desde el mismo lugar.

-Pero Xiao… – Mi hermana Fanren seguía insistiendo.

-¡Pero nada Fanren! – Volví a gritar. - ¡Sakura no vendrá! Y ni se te ocurra llamarla porque es caso imposible, ahora les agradecería que ninguna se atreva a molestarme.

Después de eso no escuche nada más, solo los pasos de mi hermana alejarse a toda prisa de la puerta de mi habitación, ella no tenía la culpa de la situación, pero no soporto cuando quieren insistir en algo que es imposible de lograr. Me quedaría encerrado hasta el día de la ceremonia, aunque estaba analizando la probabilidad de no presentarme, sé que no entienden la magnitud del caso, pero Sakura para mí es lo más importante en mi vida, no importan los títulos ni el dinero con ella.

Parecía un ermitaño encerrado en mi habitación con las cortinas cerradas, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que hablé con ella y por lo que pude observar ya se estaba haciendo de noche porque sentí que a mí alrededor todo se volvía más oscuro de lo que ya estaba.

-Joven Syaoran, ¿está usted bien? – Escuché a Wei del otro lado de la puerta. – Tengo algo para usted.

-No quiero nada Wei, solo necesito estar solo por favor. – Respondí tratando de no alterarme ante ese buen hombre.

-Es muy importante que lo reciba usted mismo, de lo contrario no servirá de nada todo el esfuerzo. – Por ahí dicen que "la curiosidad mató al gato" esta vez sería al lobo porque me estaba preguntando qué era eso que tenía que recibir.

-Déjalo en la puerta Wei. Cuando este presentable saldré a recibirlo. – Contesté esperando que me dejara tranquilo.

-¿Acaso no confía en mi joven Syaoran, cuándo le he defraudado? – El viejo tenía razón, Wei era de las pocas personas en que yo podía confiar y hablar abiertamente.

-No sé qué quieres lograr con todo esto Wei. – Respondí poniéndome de pie descalzo, no tenía idea de a donde habían ido a parar mis pantuflas.

Con notable pereza arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados porque estaba revolviendo mi cabello, sostenía el pomo de la puerta mientras me "ponía un poco presentable" dejando ir un suspiro abrí la puerta pero Wei ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Sakura! – Hablé en un susurro dejando salir toda la frustración que sentía al decir su nombre. Ella estaba aquí frente a mí con lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¿Cómo? – Pregunté

-Perdóname Syaoran por favor. – Sakura se acercó a mí con algo de reserva. – Tienes razón, aun me hace falta mucho por aprender, pero no quiero que me saques de tu vida, perdóname por favor. – Con sus manos sujetaba fuertemente un cárdigan color verde, mi favorito.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? – Pregunté dándole la espalda.

-Eso es lo de menos Syaoran, lo que importa es que estoy aquí para ti. – Ella guardó silencio, pero no pude sentir nada más. – Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que cada día trato de ser mejor persona, ser alguien mejor para mí y para ti.

-También entiendo que no deseas verme, tus palabras fueron muy claras en la llamada. – Apreté mis puños recordando lo que le había gritado " _Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho no había servido para nada."_ – Pero quiero que recuerdes que soy un ser humano que comete errores, no soy perfecta y tiendo a equivocarme.

Al parecer todo lo que había hecho para estar con Syaoran no había servido de mucho, él estaba herido y no voy a juzgarlo por eso, recuerdo cuando me dijo "Que sea breve o eterno, pero que sea" y al parecer esto está por llegar a su fin.

-Entiendo Syaoran. – Repetí nuevamente preparándome para salir de ahí y buscar un vuelo que me llevase de nuevo a Tomoeda. – Gracias por todo lo que me has permitido vivir contigo, no sé si hice algo bueno en otra vida para haberte conocido.

Me di la vuelta para buscar mis cosas y regresar, no podía llorando, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía quebrarme en su presencia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Sentí como Syaoran me cargaba en brazos y me llevaba de regreso a su habitación, solo pude soltar la bolsa que cargaba de la impresión – ¿Crees qué voy a dejarte ir así de fácil?

Con uno de sus pies Syaoran cerró la puerta llevándome hasta su cama, no podía ver mucho porque las cortinas estaban corridas y ya era de noche cuando yo aterricé en este bello país.

-Perdóname Syaoran. – Volví a pedir y aun seguí llorando, pero eran lágrimas de alivio.

-Ya Sakura, olvida eso. No tengo nada que perdonarte. – El brillo en los ojos de Syaoran era lo único que podía ver en esa habitación y era lo único que importaba.

-No estaré tranquila hasta enmendar este error mi amor. – En verdad eso era lo que quería hacer, reparar el daño que estuve a punto de causar.

-Eso lo veremos luego. – Respondió sonriendo. – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo está tu hermana y su bebé? – Preguntó.

-Papá quedó en avisar si sucedía algo, solo sé que su bebé estaba en riesgo de morir por la impresión que se llevó hace poco. – Cerré mis ojos al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que provocó esa impresión? – Preguntó Syaoran sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Está paranoica. – Suspiré. – Me acusa de que Yukito no vaya a casarse con ella, coincidí con ellos cuando estaba esperando el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto y todo pasó sin siquiera verlo venir. – Aun recordaba exactamente lo que Yukito gritó. " _Me arrepiento de haberme involucrado contigo y haber afectado a tu hermana, ella es mil veces mejor que tú y es eso lo que no soportas; que una chica tan sencilla y noble como ella tenga las cualidades que a ti te faltan."_

-Eso a cualquier mujer la pondría mal. – Respondió Syaoran y eso no me hacía sentir mejor, también me senté en la cama llevando las manos a mi rostro.

-¡Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa! – Dejé salir mi frustración con ese grito, sentí que una de las lámparas fue encendida y las manos de Syaoran en las mías tratando de verme la cara.

-Un momento Sakura, no lo dije para que interpretaras eso, tu hermana está afectada, pero se desquitó con la persona equivocada, quien la dejó plantada fue ese chico, él es el culpable por no ser responsable de sus actos y poner a Tomoyo es su lugar desde hace mucho. ¿Qué es esa marca en tu rostro?

-¿Hoee? – Moví mi mano a la zona en donde Syaoran estaba centrando su atención. – Eso no tiene importancia, ahora quien está sufriendo más es Tomoyo, esto no es nada. Solo espero que ella y el bebé estén bien.

-Claro que es importante, te ha pegado y por algo que no has hecho. ¿Hasta cuándo Sakura? – Bufó Syaoran. – Ahora vamos abajo, estoy seguro que encontraré a las personas indicadas para que te hagan olvidar un poco esta situación. – Syaoran iba a bajarse de la cama, pero yo no quería eso.

-No necesito a nadie más que tú para olvidar todo esto Syaoran. – Él me observó cuando sujeté su mano izquierda. Mordí mi labio.

-¿Estás segura Sakura? – Preguntó con cierta reserva, afirmé moviendo mi cabeza. Vi a Syaoran sonreír de lado y soltarse para acercarse a la puerta para asegurarla. – Más vale prevenir. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí y juro que lo vi hacerlo en cámara lenta, así que me deleité observando ese espectáculo de cabello rebelde y ojos ámbar dirigido solo para mí, se despojó de la camiseta quedando en pantalones deportivos, mostrándome aquello que yo ya conocía, pero que siempre deseaba más.

-Del resto de ropa te encargas tú. – Habló muy cerca de mi oído. ¿En qué momento llegó frente a mí que no me percaté?

Yo solo hice y me dejé hacer, sus labios. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado sin sentirlos sobre los míos? Me parecen años ya, pero ahora ya no importa, sus labios dejaron mi boca para dedicarse a besar mi cuello y pecho, en esos momentos yo solo deseaba sentirlo más cerca de mí. Tocaba su espalda sin ninguna reserva con mis dedos estaba intentando bajar el pantalón deportivo para dar mayor placer a ese momento.

-Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. – Susurró en mi oído cuando dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón.

¡Sakura está aquí! Que alguien me pellizque para saber si estoy soñando. Ahora ella duerme en mi regazo y mi corazón no deja de manifestar la emoción que siente al tenerla tan cerca. Ahora todo puede marchar tal y como lo había planeado.

Después de ese encuentro tan placentero nos dimos una ducha compartida, ya era tarde y nos esperaban para cenar, la alegría de mis hermanas fue tan notoria como el grito que se escuchó en la casa. Mis hermanas la atacaron con abrazos, besos y chillidos estridentes, tuve que dejarla sola con ellas, sus gritos me aturdían pero también tenía que hacer unas llamadas para nuestra próxima partida.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, eso era lo que Eriol y yo queríamos, nada de lujos ni excesiva cantidad de invitados, no era como si fuéramos a casarnos, solo queríamos compartir con nuestros seres especiales este día, hasta la familia de mi amigo estuvo presente.

Pude ver las lágrimas de emoción de Sakura al escuchar en mis palabras de agradecimiento que mis logros iban dedicada a ella, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su incondicional apoyo en todo este tiempo fue parte importante de todo el proyecto.

Después salimos a comer a un lujoso restaurante, idea de mi madre, quien reservó todo el local, ella no podía quedarse sin lucir en algo y con mayor razón si la familia de Eriol estaba de visita. Después de eso la familia Hirawizagua se despidió para regresar a Inglaterra y compartir una temporada de calidad juntos. Extrañaré a ese desgraciado.

Ahora nos quedaba a Sakura y a mí dejar Hong-Kong para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones juntos y darle a Sakura lo que más se merece.

-¿Qué haces pequeña? – Pregunté al encontrarla viendo al jardín y me acerqué a ella.

-Acabo de hablar con papá. – Respondió con la voz extraña. Es sobre Tomoyo… – Puse mis manos en sus hombros instándola a que siguiera hablando.

-Tuvieron que practicarle un legrado, el bebé no pudo sobrevivir... – Sakura no soportó más y se soltó a llorar. La tomé en un abrazo tratando de confortarla y evitar que nuevamente ella no se sintiera culpable de eso.

-No existen las coincidencias Sakura…

-Solo lo inevitable Syaoran. – Ella terminó la frase. – Era solo un bebé, alguien inocente.

-Exacto Sakura, era un bebé inocente y tu hermana no fue capaz de protegerlo como era debido. La situación se salió de sus manos cuando Tsukishiro comprendió que ella era una farsante y quiso buscar culpables donde solo ella había provocado esto, así que te prohíbo que llegues a pensar que es tu culpa. - Le advertí, ella solo se abrazó más a mí.

-Además, venía a ver si ya tienes listas tus cosas, mañana en la tarde está programado nuestro vuelo. – En sus ojos apareció una pizca de curiosidad.

-¿A dónde me llevas amor? – Me está manipulando, sabe que cuando me llama así no puedo evitar darle todo lo que desea.

-Eres mala. Pero para animarte un poco te lo diré. – Ambos nos sentamos en la cama. – Iremos al Valle de Lauterbrunnen en Suiza.

-¿A Suiza? – Sakura estaba sorprendida. – Pero será demasiado Syaoran…

-Por favor Sakura, despreocúpate por eso. Es un regalo de mi madre. – No la dejé que siguiera hablando porque esa queja no me gustaba. – Salimos mañana al medio día de aquí.

El resto del día lo dedicamos a compartir con la familia, no las vería en todo un mes y no era que las iba a extrañar, estaba muy agradecido con el apoyo de mi familia y Sakura insistió en que fuera un poco agradecido con ellas.

Al día siguiente toda la familia fue al aeropuerto a despedirnos, Sakura estaba muy emocionada con su mochila montañera al hombro y mis hermanas tomándose fotografías con ella.

-El tiempo apremia Sakura. – Me acerqué a ellas y tomé a mi novia de la mano. – No creo que podamos comunicarnos con ustedes, solo les llamaré para hacerles saber cuando estemos de nuevo en tierra. – Nos despedimos de la familia para abordar el avión.

Fueron aproximadamente doce horas de vuelo que dejaron mi espalda afectada, pero la emoción de pasar casi un mes con Sakura en una casa únicamente para los dos hacía que esas horas fueran minutos. Ella no podía dejar de ver con asombro el paisaje blanco que se extendía sobre nosotros, montañas cubiertas de nieve, casas, cabañas, árboles, carreteras, riachuelos, todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunté cuando el chofer bajó nuestras cosas y nos dejó solos frente a la hermosa casa.

-¡Es hermoso Syaoran! Todo es bellísimo. – Chilló y se lanzó a mí en un abrazo.

-Me alegró que te gusté, ahora vamos a conocer la casa. – Ambos cargamos de nuevo nuestras mochilas para entrar a nuestra temporal morada. La casa estaba amueblada, era de color natural y tenía todo lo necesario para nuestra estadía. Así que no había que preocuparse por mucho.

Esa tarde decidimos quedarnos en la casa, para conocerla bien. Y de qué modo la conocimos. Hicimos el amor en el sofá, no sé en qué momento llegamos a la cocina y terminamos en el baño con la excusa de que ya estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Le prometí que al día siguiente saldríamos a escalar la montaña que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Muy temprano en la mañana para molestia de Sakura tuve que despertarla para salir a nuestra caminata. Fue difícil lidiar con una adormilada Sakura, abrigada hasta los ojos con una mochila montañera sobre los hombros y su nariz roja.

-Vamos Sakura, ya falta poco. – La animé desde la parte más alta de la montaña. – Aquí tendrás tu premio.

-¿Acaso no andas una soga para atarla a mi cintura y me ayudes a subir? – Preguntó soltando constantes jadeos.

-No preciosa. Tengo algo mucho mejor para ti. – Respondí poniéndome de cuclillas. – Yo sé que puedes lograrlo Sakura.

No tardó mucho en estar junto a mí, aunque le costó sobreponerse del esfuerzo que hizo, dejé que sus pulmones tomarán fuerzas de nuevo, le quité la pesada mochila de sus hombros y la besé.

-Eres la mejor pequeña Cerezo. – Ella se aferró a mí con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias por querer animarme, pero soy un desastre en esto de escalar.

-Ven conmigo. – La tomé de una mano ayudándola a caminar, llegamos a una parte de la montaña que su estructura era plana y nos permitiría descansar un rato más mientras descendíamos de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué es eso que hay en el centro Syaoran? – Preguntó Sakura hablando después de un rato en que estuvo en silencio, sí, era primera vez que hacía una actividad como esta.

-No lo sé, vamos a ver. – Respondí y acercándome cautelosamente con ella nos acercamos a eso que llamó su atención.

-¿Flores de Cerezo, pero cómo es eso posible aquí? – Preguntó conmovida. En el centro de esa parte había un corazón hecho con pétalos de flores de cerezo llevé a Sakura al centro de este.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

-Bien, ya respiro mejor. – Respondió con algo de cansancio.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a nosotros. – Expliqué y ella sonrió.

-Sabes que te amo Syaoran y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho contigo. Me siento feliz y quiero que también seas feliz conmigo. – Respondió con total sinceridad.

-Me alegra saber que quieres hacerme feliz porque ya sé cómo puedes empezar a hacerlo. – Solté una de sus manos y la otra la llevé a uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. – No soy bueno con las palabras pero quiero que sepas que en este tiempo te he amado con locura y quiero que siga siendo así.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sakura Kinomoto? – Tomé un poco de aire y saqué e mi abrigo una caja pequeña de terciopelo con un añillo de compromiso con diamante rosa y cuatro flores de cerezo alrededor adornándole, el anillo era de oro y era para ella.

Mi corazón se regocijó al verla sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos. – Si Syaoran, acepto ser tu esposa. – Coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular y sellé ese compromiso con un beso y ella se aferró a mí en un abrazo. – Te amo Syaoran.

Yo nunca he sido una mujer de estas cosas, pero la propuesta de Syaoran, de convertirme en su mujer con todas las de la ley me llenó de tanto regocijo que sin pensarlo dos veces dije que sí. Él es un hombre tan especial y yo llena de tantas imperfecciones que aun lo creo un sueño. Aun siento que no lo merezco, pero cada día me regala una lección más que me enseña a valorarme más, quererme y aceptarme tal y como soy.

-¿Podemos adelantar la noche de bodas? – Preguntó Syaoran cuando separamos nuestros labios.

-Ya te estabas tardando Syaoran. – Contesté retomando la labor de besarlo.

 **Todo lo que empieza tiene su final y esta historia llegó a su fin. Aun no puedo creerlo, ¡lo logré! Gracias a todos ustedes.**

 **No sé si habrá epilogo, tal vez más adelante lo trabaje porque ahorita me estoy concentrando en un par de proyectos más, pero como este final da para más, estoy casi segura de que lo haré. Espero que el final no haya quedado muy cargado y que la última parte no haya sido tan aburrida.**

Y con este capítulo me despido momentáneamente. Estoy enteramente agradecida con todos ustedes, quienes me acompañaron desde el capítulo 1 en esta historia. Gracias por haberme apoyado, quiero que sepan que aprendí muchas cosas y las estoy poniendo en práctica, sus consejos y palabras de apoyo fueron lo que necesité para llegar a este momento.

Cerezo: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus consejos y lecciones, desde el primer momento me ayudaste muchísimo y aun lo sigues haciendo, sabes que te admiro y estoy agradecida por poder contar con tu apoyo. Espero siga siendo así.

IsabelWeaslyGrenger: Mi estimada y apreciada Tocaya, Viva Venezuela libre! Algún día veremos el sol claro en toda esta oscuridad. Gracias a ti también por tu ayuda y apoyo, también has sido algo así como mi mentora y en verdad lo agradezco. Espero regreses pronto con algo del fandom Card Captor.

SnoopyMoon: Gracias por convertirte en mi Beta y por haber leído tantos capítulos para ponerte al día con la historia.

Sahure: Gracias por leer la historia, me siento tan alagada cuando escritoras como tú y Mel se sienten atraídas con mi historia.

Sakurita136: Aunque hace tiempo no dejas review por lo agitado de tu vida estoy casi segura que sigues leyendo. Gracias también porque tus palabras de ánimo me han llegado.

Carrie10: Tus reviews Spam me causaron tanta ternura y gracias. Es un alago doble que te haya gustado la historia.

Gracias Celes843, Hoshi-tsuki-chan, Fani, Sakurale27, Tengoku no namida, Sakli Esme, . Sé que algunas se sintieron identificadas en algunos capítulos con Sakura y que Syaoran fue un personaje muy tierno y amoroso, les confieso que hubo una persona que me inspiró y el lobo nos salió así. De manera especial quiero agradecer a _Vet Llizzima_ quién en la página en facebook me dejó sus bellas palabras sobre la historia. Si hay alguna persona que no mencioné es porque no dejó su nombre como invitado, pero sus comentarios siempre me animaron y lo siguen haciendo.

Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este momento y les cuento un secreto. **EN ABRIL REGRESÓ CON HISTORIA NUEVA. YA HAY 10 CAPÍTULOS ESPERANDO PARA SER PUBLICADOS. SOLO SÉ QUE SERÁN PUBLICACIONES SEMANALES. Esta vez estoy trabajando con una muy linda amiga con la cual estamos experimentando una colaboración, a ver cómo nos sale, pero eso sí, lo que llevamos hasta la fecha está quedando genial. Se los prometo. De nuevo, gracias, estos días los usaré para trabajar en el nuevo fic que es una adaptación y en una historia original.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Wonder Grinch!**


	43. Chapter 43 Epílogo

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

 **Epílogo.**

 **Me he tardado un poco con esto porque me he enfocado en la adaptación y el trabajo me exige demasiado. Agradezco su apoyo en esta historia, mi bebé y disfruten del epílogo.**

El viaje fue un poco agotador, pero afortunadamente habíamos llegado a nuestra amada Tomoeda, todo salió bien la petición de matrimonio fue perfecta, fue algo que jamás pensé que viviría, amo a Syaoran con todo mi ser y me conformaría con vivir con él sin necesidad de títulos ante la sociedad. No necesito nada cuando estoy a su lado y en estos días que estuvimos solos pude demostrárselo.

-Bienvenida a casa Sakura. – Syaoran abrió la puerta del apartamento dejándome pasar primero.

-Qué bien se siente estar de regreso en casa. – Respondí dejando las maletas en el pasillo. – Pero no puedo negar que fue todo un sueño nuestra estadía en Suiza, aún no termino de creer que lo que vivimos fue real.

-Lo fue amor, lo fue. – Respondió Syaoran cargándome y besándome apasionadamente lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a él para no caer.

-Gracias Syaoran. – Respondí cuando separamos un poco nuestros rostros. – Te amo.

\- Yo también pequeña, te amo demasiado. – Suavemente fui depositada en la cama, ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? No tengo idea.

Al parecer es un ritual que después de un viaje tan bello como el que Syaoran y yo tuvimos debíamos quedarnos en la cama el resto del día, únicamente nos pusimos de pie para tomar una ducha y recibir la pizza que habíamos pedido.

Después de eso Syaoran me dijo que debíamos dormir lo más que pudiéramos porque teníamos una reunión muy importante y no podíamos faltar. No quiso decirme nada más, pero me imagino que debe de ser algún encuentro con nuestros amigos.

-Vamos pequeña, despierta. – Sentí los labios de Syaoran susurrando muy cerca de mi oído.

-No Syaoran, hoy no. Estamos de vacaciones y el viaje me dejó agotada. – Respondí cubriéndome con la sábana.

-Son más de las nueve de la mañana y llegaremos tarde. – Respondió quitándome la sábana de encima.

-¿Tarde para qué Syaoran? – Pregunté ya molesta. – No hemos quedado con nadie para reunirnos, acabamos de llegar.

-Vaya, mi pequeña se ha convertido en un pequeño monstruo dormilón. – Mi novio tuvo el descaro de bautizarme con semejante apodo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – Me levanté con renovadas fuerzas de la cama para poder enfrentarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi preciosa Cerezo. – Syaoran tenía en sus manos una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno y una rosa roja en el centro.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? – Había olvidado mi enojo hacia él por haberme llamado monstruo ya.

-No puede ser que seas tan despistada que hayas olvidado que hoy estás de cumpleaños. – Comentó con un ligero tono de burla negando con la cabeza.

-He pasado los mejores días previo a mi cumpleaños que esa fecha pasó a ser irrelevante. – La verdad que con todo lo que había visto y vivido en Suiza que nada más me hacía falta.

-Está bien, desayuna pronto porque tenemos cosas que hacer también y no quiero llegar tarde. – Mi prometido dejo la bandeja en la cama pero antes de que me dejara comiendo sola lo detuve.

-Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola. - Inmediatamente me sonrió y regresó a la cama. – Además aun no me has dado el mejor regalo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras Sakura. Para ti lo que quieras. – Syaoran no se cansaría de complacerme con todo lo que pedía, pero solo lo necesito a él.

-Aun no me has dado mi beso de buenos días. – Observé su sonrisa ladeada y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Íbamos a casarnos y todavía me pasaban estas cosas.

Syaoran se acercó a mí y dejó sobre mis labios un corto pero amoroso beso. – Come pequeña, aquí estaré esperando. – Los dos devoramos ese delicioso desayuno en tiempo record, extrañaba los ingredientes japoneses. Qué bueno estar en casa.

Syaoran conducía en silencio por la carretera, mientras nos preparábamos para salir intenté sacarle información de a donde iríamos, pero fue imposible. No dijo ni una sola palabra así que me rendí y me dejé llevar a como lo había hecho en los últimos meses de relación con él las cosas eran espontaneas a pesar de ser tan organizado y eso me gustaba.

Lo observaba en silencio también, su ceño ligeramente fruncido indicaba que estaba concentrado en conducir, su semblante definitivamente había cambiado, se veía más relajado y más sexy de lo que ya es. Definitivamente ese mes de relajación a los dos nos cayó de maravilla.

-Si me sigues viendo así me vas a gastar Sakura. Y no creo que quieras quedarte sola tan pronto. – Maldición, me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar pegar un ligero brinco que me desquité dándole un pequeño golpe.

-Soy la única que tiene derecho de verte así. No puedes decirme nada. – Me burlé de él, no iba a dejar que me avergonzara.

-Lo sé, pero me intimidas de esa manera, me provocas que detenga el coche para saber que pasa por esa cabeza. – Respondió tomando una ruta que para mí ya era muy familiar.

-Si tienes tanta curiosidad te lo diré. Te ves más sexy que antes. – Bingo, Syaoran se sonrojó. – Ese mes en Suiza ha hecho maravillas en ti.

-De ahora en adelante debes de cuidarme más, habrán muchas mujeres dispuestas a ganarse mi corazón. – Alegó con burla, pero yo tenía la última carta en juego, vi que estábamos llegando a un semáforo en rojo y aproveché ese momento.

-No señor, ninguna tiene la más mínima posibilidad contigo porque eres mío lobito. – Coloqué frente a sus ojos mi mano izquierda señalando el bello anillo de compromiso que él me había dado como promesa de una vida juntos.

-Touché hermosa. Eres digna contendiente. – Syaoran tomó mi mano dejando un tierno beso en mis dedos. Ahora disfrutábamos de esos juegos en donde casi siempre salía ganando yo.

Retomamos la carretera y terminamos el recorrido en el Templo Tsukemine uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Entrabamos tomados de la mano, los árboles de cerezo estaban más bellos que nunca, las flores caían creando una alfombra que me hacía recordar mis tiempos de infancia.

-¿Qué haremos aquí Syaoran? – Tenía que preguntar aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso sí sabes que no diré nada? – Su pregunta sonó como burla y solo lo empuje como respuesta final antes de ignorarlo.

-Vamos pequeña, no te enojes. – Syaoran me abrazó por la espalda. – Si fuera algo malo ya te hubiera contado todo, pero es algo que estoy seguro te va a gustar así que déjame el resto a mí.

Caminamos en silencio un rato más, siempre manteniendo el abrazo cuando íbamos llegando a nuestro acostumbrado lugar para hacer días de campo Syaoran se detuvo provocando que yo también lo hiciera.

-Ahora necesito que te pongas esto. – Syaoran se colocó frente a mí sosteniendo con una de sus manos un pañuelo negro. – No puedes ver nada hasta que sea el momento.

-Syaoran ya no quiero más sorpresas. – Me acerqué más a él hasta poner mis manos sobre su pecho. – No necesito nada más que a ti y todo lo que me has dado es más que suficiente, soy feliz así.

La mirada que me regalo Syaoran fue más que suficiente para mí en este día, su amor y entrega ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y yo ya no quería más.

-Este es el último Sakura lo prometo. – Dijo para luego dejar un beso en mi nariz y con ese gesto cubrir mis ojos con la venda oscura.

Mientras me sujetaba de los hombros Syaoran me iba guiando por un camino desconocido para mí, solamente podía sentir su respiración que erizaban los vellos de mi nuca.

De un momento a otro sentí que mi novio dejaba de caminar deteniéndome a mí también en el proceso. Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y me quedé estática en ese lugar, no quería moverme por miedo a tropezar y lastimar mis rodillas.

-Ahora voy a dejar que veas todo Sakura. – Habló Syaoran acercándose de nuevo a mí. – Espero te agrade lo que he preparado.

Lentamente Syaoran deslizó la venda fuera de mis ojos, pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude acostumbrarme a la luz y lo que vi era perfecto. Una enorme mesa de madera cubierta con un mantel rosa.

Sobre el habían centros de mesa adornados con flores de cerezo y habían muchas sillas entorno a ella. A un lado se extendía otra mesa, más pequeña que tenía todo un banquete y una parrilla que al parecer alguien había usado ya porque tenía carne y carbón encendido.

Una mesa más pequeña que las otras dos tenía un bello pastel y muchos regalos alrededor de el acompañado con globos de color rosa también. Syaoran volvió a hacerlo, volvió a lucirse con otra sorpresa más.

-Syaoran esto es maravilloso. ¿Cómo pudiste? – Fue lo único que podía preguntar. – No necesito nada más que a ti en mi vida y soy feliz.

-La verdad que el crédito es compartido con muchas personas que te quieren. – Syaoran se puso frente a mí dándole la espalda a toda la decoración, yo seguía sin moverme del lugar en que él me había dejado.

-En toda tu vida has pasado por tantos cambios que te han ayudado a crecer y ser una mujer excepcional. – Syaoran empezó a moverse por el lugar. – Me imagino por el dolor que pasaste cuando perdiste a tu madre, pero hubo un hombre que nunca te dejó sola.

Detrás de un árbol apareció mi padre con su acostumbrado delantal y una gran sonrisa. – Este señor te dio todo y aun está dispuesto a enseñarte muchas cosas más.

-No solo tu padre estuvo presente en tu vida. Más personas que te tienen mucho cariño están aquí hoy para demostrarlo. – Detrás de mi padre aparecieron Rika y Chiharu. – Que sería de tus amigas si no estás presente en sus vidas. – Mis amigas sostenían un retrato de nosotras tres y yo ya no podía controlar las lágrimas.

-Existen más personas que a pesar del tiempo que han estado separados te tienen presente en sus pensamientos y siempre desean lo mejor para ti. – Al desfile de personas se unieron Ren, Terada y Yamazaki, tanto tiempo tenía de no verlos mi corazón ya no podía con más felicidad.

-Y es obvio que yo no podía faltar pequeña Sakura. – Detrás de mí se escuchó una voz muy familiar con un toque de misterio.

-Eriol. – Fue lo único que pude susurrar.

-Si Sakura. Eres una mujer tan valiosa en mi vida y en la de todos que no podía faltar a esta celebración.

-Así es Sakura. – Syaoran volvió a hablar acercándose a mí esta vez con un ramo de rosas rojas. – Para todos nosotros eres eso y más por eso estamos aquí para celebrar contigo un año más de vida, un año más de nuevas oportunidades para que intentes ser feliz y si caes puedas levantarte, por tu cuenta y con nuestra ayuda.

No pude más y me acerqué a Syaoran para aceptar las flores y besarlo fugazmente para con la mirada indicarle que tenía la necesidad de abrazar a todos. Él asintió quitándome las rosas y yo corrí para abrazar al hombre que tiene el primer lugar en mi corazón.

-¡Papá! – Corrí hacia él con las lágrimas cayendo libremente siendo recibida en un cálido abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, me hace tan feliz verte de nuevo pequeña. – Mi padre me observaba de pies a cabeza. – Deja de llorar por favor. Hoy es un día especial.

-Lo sé papá, pero son lágrimas de felicidad. – Después sentí cerca de mí a Rika y Chiharu con sus novios y Ren detrás de ellos.

-Sakura estás bellísima. – Habló Chiharu siendo seguida por Rika.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. – Habló Rika y las tres nos abrazamos, ellas dos eran mis hermanas, las que no pude tener.

-Gracias muchachas. No saben lo feliz que soy de verlas. – Respondí, después saludé a Terada y Yamazaki que no tardó mucho en sacar una de sus mentiras.

\- ¿Sabían qué hace mucho tiempo, el chocolate era un alimento tan peligroso que estaba prohibido que los niños lo comieran? Pues cuenta la historia que en el antiguo chocolate mezclaban un medicamento que al comer te hacía sentir muy bien y eso provocaba muchos problemas. ¿Verdad que tú también conoces esa historia Hiragizawa?

\- ¿La del chocolate? (…) Me sorprende que conozcas esa gran historia (…). Hace mucho tiempo en Europa, había una ley que decía que los menores de 20 años tenían prohibido comer los chocolates. – Respondió Eriol, al parecer manejaba bien el tema.

-Si algún menor rompía esa ley, se le castigaba de la forma más cruel. – Contó Yamazaki y vi que Syaoran se acercó a nosotros con curiosidad.

-Así es… en los libros de historia de Europa viene escrito con detalles sobre la época de los chocolates prohibidos. – _No puede ser, entonces pude haber cometido un delito_. Pensé.

-Dicen que le daban el castigo más fuerte cuando comías el chocolate blanco. – Agregó Eriol y yo no pude evitar asustarme un poco.

-También el chocolate con almendras. – Yamazaki acababa de decir el tipo de chocolate favorito de Syaoran.

-¡Cuánto extrañaba estar reunido con ustedes Hiragizawa! – Eriol y Yamazaki chocaron sus puños.

-Opino lo mismo. – Respondió Eriol y vi como Chiharu golpeaba a Yamazaki.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no dejes de decir mentiras en un día tan especial! – Syaoran y yo solo pudimos balbucear ante el engaño del que habíamos sido víctimas.

-Aun hace falta que yo salude a la cumpleañera. – La voz de mi amigo Ren llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Ren! – Chillé y me lancé para abrazarlo. – Que bueno que estás aquí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona! – Me tomó de las manos dejando un beso en mi frente. – Estás más hermosa que nunca.

-Gracias Ren. Tú no te quedas atrás. – Respondí y escuché un ligero carraspeo detrás de mí. – Syaoran, mira, quiero presentarte a Ren mi amigo aquel chico del que te hablé…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Syaoran Li soy el prometido de Sakura. – En ese momento se escuchó un par de chillidos, Rika y Chiharu me separaron de Syaoran y Ren.

-Mi nombre es Ren Akamura. – El tipo que hasta hace un momento estaba besando en la frente a Sakura ofreció su mano y yo sin dudar la estreché fuertemente para luego decir el lugar que ocupo en la vida de ella.

-Soy el prometido de Sakura. – Respondí apretando más mi mano con la de él. Pude sentir que él también ejerció presión en el saludo.

-Espero que sepas hacerla feliz, de lo contrario estaré presente para partirte la cara. – Contestó a la vez que soltaba mi mano.

-Eso no será necesario, al contrario puede pasarte a ti por haber besado a mi prometida. – Esto es el colmo del descaro un total desconocido amenazándome, no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Yo beso a Sakura en donde sea y cuando sea, el simple hecho de que seas su prometido no va a borrar los años de amistad que hay entre nosotros. – La situación se estaba saliendo de control y yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar por alguien como él.

-No conoces a Sakura como la conozco yo, estuve con ella desde su juventud y no me voy a alejar ahora, la vi crecer, la vi sufrir y no estuviste ahí. – Habló de nuevo el imbécil acusándome de no estar cuando ni siquiera la conocía.

-Un momento, no vengas acusándome de no haber hecho algo por ella cuando en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerla nunca te había visto. – Respondí acercándome a él, le daría una lección a pesar de que este tenía que ser el día especial para Sakura.

-Vamos muchachos, no olvidemos que estamos aquí para que Sakura sea feliz y si los ve a ustedes dos en esta situación estarán logrando todo lo contrario. – Eriol se acercó a nosotros llamando mi atención y pude ver de soslayo a Sakura con el rostro rojo pero sonriente, seguro estaba contando a sus amigas todo lo que habíamos hecho en estos días.

-Ya podemos sentarnos a comer muchachos. – Fujitaka llamó la atención de todos nosotros y decidí dejar el tema por el momento, le iba a enseñar a ese tipo que conmigo nadie se metía y salía libre de esta.

Se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad, todas las personas que a lo largo, no tan largo de mi vida habían estado conmigo hoy manifestaban sus buenos deseos para mí y eso me hacía sentir feliz.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar de una deliciosa parrillada hecha por papá, mis amigas al lado de sus novios, Eriol y Ren estaban uno al lado del otro y debo decir que muy sonrientes al parecer estaban poniéndose al día con sus conquistas.

Syaoran estaba al lado mío pero algo no andaba bien con él porque su ceño estaba fruncido. – ¿Qué tienes Syaoran? – Pregunté en un susurro, papá estaba con ayuda de Rika y Chiharu sirviendo la comida. No era que no quisiera ayudar, me obligaron a estar sentada.

-Estoy bien pequeña. – Contestó y no le creí nada.

-Syaoran, tu ceño fruncido dice todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso no quieres estar aquí? – Pregunté intentando no preocuparme, sé que a él no le gusta estar con tantos desconocidos.

-No Sakura, no es eso en verdad estoy bien. – Respondió tomando mis manos para darles un beso. – Te quiero solo para mí, pero también tengo que aprender a compartirte así que aquí estaremos hasta que la celebración termine.

-Algo te pasa amor y no me quieres decir. – Le di la espalda haciendo un puchero, Syaoran algo escondía y no iba a descansar hasta que me dijera que era.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es un simple dolor de cabeza que va a pasar con un poco de comida. – Al final soltó girándome hacia él. – ¿Satisfecha?

Y todavía con mi ceño fruncido respondí. – No vuelvas a ocultar nada Syaoran, sabes que todo lo que te pase me preocupa.

-Gracias pequeña, gracias por preocuparte por mí. – Besó mi frente para luego abrazarme. – Prometo que después de la comida estaré bien.

Después de la conversación que tuve con Syaoran todos nos concentramos en comer y conversar con los demás, en un mes ocurrieron muchas cosas y me alegraba saber que mis amigos estaban bien.

Mi padre hace dos semanas había regresado de una importante conferencia en España y me hacía sentir tan orgullosa con todo el éxito que estaba teniendo en su profesión.

Nos contó que también iba a escribir un libro con los resultados de sus investigaciones a lo largo del mundo y yo no pude ser más feliz ese día. Lo abracé manifestándole mi orgullo y felicidad.

Después de la comida quisieron que abriera los regalos y era algo que esperaba hacer en mi casa, me daba miedo encontrar algo comprometedor de parte de Chiharu, Eriol o Yamazaki estando mi padre con nosotros así que logré convencerlos de pasar a partir el pastel.

-Es hora de que la chica del cumpleaños sople las velas y pida un deseo. – Dijo Rika acercando el pastel al centro de la mesa.

-No creo desear nada más, lo tengo todo. – Respondí y era verdad. A mis 24 años sentía que todo estaba en su sitio, no necesitaba nada más.

-¿Cómo que no necesitas nada? – Esa voz, conozco esa voz. – ¿Dónde queda tu hermana mayor? – Sí tenía que ser, la cereza del pastel.

Debo de decir que Fujitaka y yo no nos habíamos preparado para esto. Cuando hablé con Eriol y las amigas de Sakura jamás pensamos que su hermana iba a aparecer, solo esperaba que no echara a perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos hecho.

-¿Acaso no se alegran de verme de nuevo? – Tomoyo se acercó a nosotros y Sakura aun no decía nada. Estaba frente al pastel con la mirada fija en su hermana.

-Que bueno verte Tomoyo. – Saludó Fujitaka y al parecer él tampoco la había visto por un tiempo porque su sorpresa era palpable.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, no podría dejar de celebrar contigo un año más de vida. – Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura poniéndose frente a ella ignorando a los que estábamos a su alrededor.

-Gracias Tomoyo. – Respondió Sakura y no sé como hizo para sacar esa frase completa de sus labios, se notaba que estaba incómoda con solo verla.

-No podría presentarme a esta celebración sin un obsequio así que toma. – Vi que le entregó a Sakura una caja mediana envuelta en papel rosa y la abrazó susurrándole algo que provocó que mi pequeña se sonrojara violentamente.

-No tenías que haberte molestado. – Respondió Sakura. – Con ver que estás bien me alegra.

-Y súper bien créeme. – La hermana mayor de Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. – Además traer un pequeño presente es lo justo, lo vas a necesitar.

Pude ver que en el rostro de Tomoyo se asomaba algo similar a la vergüenza y a la complicidad, solo espero que en esa caja no se encuentre una serpiente venenosa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros a compartir el pastel? – Preguntó Sakura y todos nos quedamos con la sorpresa reflejada en nuestro rostro.

-Solo un rato por favor. – Pidió Sakura, esta mujer me sorprende cada día con su gran corazón.

-Está bien si insistes. – Aceptó ella y sacó su cámara. – Así también podré tomar algunas fotografías.

Todos regresamos a la normalidad al ver que nada malo iba a pasar, todavía.

Después que Sakura apagó las velas estuvo conversando un rato con su hermana, pude ver en ellas dos la tranquilidad, al parecer hubo una tregua porque nadie tocó el tema de la pérdida del bebé ni las múltiples traiciones de Tomoyo.

Pudimos darnos cuenta también de que Tomoyo saldría una temporada del país para estudiar y vi en los ojos de Fujitaka la tranquilidad reflejada. Al parecer esto no era solo por estudios, la pérdida de ese bebé significó un gran cambio en esa chica que se dedicó a hacer daño a las personas que tanto cariño le habían entregado.

Este día fue perfecto sin duda alguna, todas las personas más importantes en mi vida estuvieron conmigo. Incluso Tomoyo con su aparición me provocó alegría, verla tan bien, su semblante demostraba frescura y tranquilidad.

Era obvio que también demostraría demencia y no diría nada de lo ocurrido, la conozco bien. Pero había algo en ella, algo diferente que me hacía creer que Tomoyo estaba tratando de cambiar, pero ahora en la soledad de mi cuarto y con el regalo que ella me hizo tengo algo de reserva para abrirlo.

Sus palabras fueron claras " _Úsalo en una ocasión especial, tu novio lo va a agradecer"_ no sé qué pensar, y no sabré que hacer si sigo observando la caja. La decisión está tomada…

Terminé de hablar con mi madre para hacerle saber que habíamos llegado con bien del viaje y que Sakura había aceptado ser mi esposa en el futuro, mis hermanas estaban pegadas en otra línea y me dejaron sordo por unos minutos al escuchar mi respuesta.

Inmediatamente empezaron a opinar sobre el vestido el país de recepción; que sí sería en Japón o en China, la lista de invitados, la decoración y después de eso me perdí y no entendí nada más hasta que madre pidió a Wei que desconectara las otras líneas.

Después de ese interludio y más seria de lo normal madre me pidió que escogiéramos una fecha aproximada para la boda y decidir en donde la celebraríamos.

Estoy seguro que ella intentaría hacerse cargo de todos los gastos, espero que Sakura y su padre acepten, a pesar de que aún no había hablado con él. Al regresar a la habitación encontré a mi bella prometida sentada al borde de la cama con uno de los regalos en sus manos.

-¿Todo en orden pequeña? – La vi dar un respingo para inmediatamente tratar de recomponerse.

-Sí, to… todo bi… en Syaoran. – Señal de alerta, mi Sakura estaba tartamudeando. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Hablaba con madre y mis hermanas, te hacen llegar sus saludos y felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños. – Llegué hasta donde ella estaba y me senté a su lado.

-Que lindas, pero me hubiera gustado saludarlas personalmente. – La vi colocar la caja debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Sakura? – Pregunté y su semblante tranquilo cambió a uno de susto en cuestión de segundos.

-Nada, es solo, solo un regalo. – Empujó con más fuerza la caja.

-¿Qué es, puedo verlo? – Pregunté con clara intención de saber el motivo de su nerviosismo.

-No es necesario, no es la gran cosa, solo es una bata de baño rosa y hablando de baño lo mejor es que me dé una ducha, la celebración de hoy fue increíble y he quedado algo exhausta. ¿Me acompañas amor? – Y mi curiosidad se fue al diablo cuando Sakura me hizo la propuesta, acepto que no entendí nada de lo que dijo cuando me ofreció compartir la ducha con ella.

Después de eso llegamos a la cama y estuvimos conversando un rato más teniendo el propósito de pactar con su padre una cena formal para hablar de nuestro compromiso y los deseos de mi madre de saber cuándo sería la fecha de la unión.

Sentimos que las vacaciones se habían escapado como agua de nuestras manos, eso pasa cuando vives tiempo de calidad con las personas que amas y no tienes cabeza para nada más, nada que te quite la paz.

Así me siento yo, por fin Sakura Kinomoto puede sentirse en paz consigo misma que es lo más importante. No voy a negar que tenga mis momentos de debilidad, no soy perfecta, pero siempre llegan a mi mente los **4 acuerdos** que Syaoran me ha enseñado en este tiempo.

Y los tengo cerca de mí para no olvidarlos nunca: **1) Haz siempre lo mejor. 2) Honra tus palabras. 3) No te tomes nada personal. 4) No supongas.**

Hace poco cenamos con mi padre para hacer oficial el compromiso de matrimonio y su respuesta era la esperada. A estas alturas de mi vida no tiene que oponerse a mi felicidad y lo ha demostrado.

Ahora está el dilema de escoger el lugar en que se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. Syaoran prefiere que yo elija el lugar aunque no me gustaría que su madre se sintiese rechazada si nos quedamos a celebrar la boda en Tomoeda, el pueblo que me vio nacer, el hogar de mi madre.

Syaoran me recordó que es nuestra boda, _ella ya tuvo la suya y si tanto quiere celebrar una en China que se case de nuevo._ Esas fueron sus palabras y me animó a tomar la decisión que más me gustara. Podríamos pasar una temporada en China para compartir con la familia Li para compensar el rechazo.

La boda se celebraría en 6 meses y la señora Ieran se comunicó conmigo para hacerme saber que en un par de semanas seríamos visitados por una organizadora de bodas y una diseñadora para empezar con el diseño del vestido y la selección del lugar para la boda. Había olvidado escoger una dama de honor para que me ayudase con todo esto y es que no soy buena para estas cosas. El dilema está en quién de mis amigas podría serlo, sería injusta escoger entre Rika y Chiharu, tal vez puedan ser las dos.

Lo que ahora ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día era el cumpleaños de Syaoran, faltan dos meses exactos y yo quería darle un regalo que no olvide jamás, ya hemos tenido cenas muy intimas en donde cocinamos los dos juntos o preparamos cenas sorpresas el uno para el otro.

¿Regalos comprados? No, Syaoran lo tiene todo, ya estábamos grandes para manualidades. Tiene que ser algo que nunca olvide, algo que no se pueda superar ni con un millón de dólares.

-" _Úsalo en una ocasión especial, tu novio lo va a agradecer" –_ Fueron las palabras que Tomoyo susurró cuando se acercó a darme el regalo de cumpleaños.

Busqué en el fondo del armario en donde esa caja había quedado escondida. Quería darle la razón a Tomoyo y su regalo podría ayudarme a hacer más feliz a Syaoran. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar más ideas para que el regalo fuera perfecto.

-Te extrañé mucho Syaoran. – Sakura se acercó para dejar un beso fugaz en mis labios.

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña. – La vi entrar al auto, colocarse el cinturón y besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez por más tiempo. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Ahora era así, todos los días la llevaba al colegio y cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir temprano de la Universidad pasaba por ella para llegar juntos a casa. Un año escolar nuevo, con nuevos retos que afrontar y superar.

-Me fue muy bien, si bien aun los niños se están acostumbrando a mí, su nueva maestra, siento que estamos llevándonos muy bien. – Respondió Sakura muy sonriente.

Un mes de clases llevábamos ya, haber aceptado la propuesta de la facultad fue la mejor, porque teníamos la oportunidad de visitar escuelas primarias para hacer trabajo de campo y no pasaba encerrado en una oficina todos los días, estar encerrado era algo que no me gustaba.

Sakura había sido asignada nuevamente al 4to grado de primaria, mismo salón nuevos estudiantes. Y hasta el momento ella lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Syaoran me escuchas? – Diablos, estaba distraído. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, perdona, solo pensaba en lo que estamos haciendo hasta estos días. ¿Me decías? – En ese momento estaba estacionando el coche dentro del estacionamiento del edificio. Decidimos quedarnos en el apartamento que compartí con Eriol.

-Me llamó tu madre, mañana tenemos que reunirnos con la diseñadora para tu traje y mi vestido. – Contó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tranquila Sakura, no es la gran cosa, solo van a tomarte medidas y la diseñadora va a sacar un catalogo con vestidos ideales para ti. – Explique para alejar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, pero ¿si por mi delgadez no encuentran el vestido ideal? – Debo de pedirle a madre que no sea tan exigente con Sakura o de lo contrario no habrá boda. Detuve el carro en nuestro puesto pero no lo apagué.

-Sakura, en todo caso si no encuentran el "vestido ideal" es porque tú eres demasiado perfecta y esa diseñadora será reemplazada por otra mejor. – Pasé mi mirada por todo su cuerpo y la vi estremecerse. – Eres perfecta, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco cada vez que te tengo cerca y cuando estamos en la vía pública me cuesta contenerme.

-¿Te quedó claro? – La vi asentir y morderse el labio inferior de nuevo, pero esta vez no era de nervios, era deseo lo que pude ver.

-Oye Syaoran. – Sakura caminaba junto a mí rumbo a los elevadores. – Para tu cumpleaños falta un mes… ¿Qué haremos, tienes alguna idea en mente, algo que desees en especial?

-La verdad que no deseo nada más que la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar y tu compañía Sakura. – Ella sonrió y a la vez se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces me permites que prepare una maravillosa cena para ti? – Preguntó cuando entrabamos al departamento.

-Para mí lo ideal sería pasar directo al postre señorita Kinomoto. – Me acerqué a sus apetitosos labios para dejar una pequeña caricia en ellos. – Solo por esta vez me dejaré llevar pequeña.

-¿Solo por esta vez? – Preguntó Sakura fingiendo enojo. – Todo este tiempo ha sido un engaño Li.

-Al contrario Sakura. Todo este tiempo ha sido una realidad, realmente te amo. – Mi pequeña sonrió y luego se alejó de mí.

-Felicidades Li, te corresponde hacer la cena. – Me tendió las bolsas con las compras y se dirigió a la habitación. – Voy a darme una ducha.

No sé si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, no sé cómo diablos fui a caer en esto, pero de algo estaba segura… Por Syaoran… Lo que sea. Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y hasta ahora lo que había planeado ya estaba casi listo, solo faltaba el regalo que estaba preparando y espero no sufrir de un colapso nervioso a la hora de entregárselo porque de lo contrario habría fracasado.

Tenía el lugar indicado para celebrar su cumpleaños. A una hora de Tomoeda existían unas hermosas cabañas que podían ser rentadas por los días que quisiera el cliente. El lugar era perfecto, podríamos ver las estrellas o quedarnos frente a la chimenea conversando y tomando un poco de vino.

¿La cena? Estaba lista, ese fue el menor de los problemas. Esta vez iba a preparar una sencilla cena al estilo italiano y de postre… El infaltable postre de chocolate, esta vez sería una "Tarta Vianer" (tarta de chocolate italiana)

Syaoran no sabía absolutamente nada y por más que me pedía que le contara algo no lo iba a hacer. Si los nervios me traicionaban podía pasar al plan B que sería siempre la cena en la cabaña y un paseo al día siguiente en ese maravilloso campo.

Los días que siguieron fueron de locura, había mucho trabajo, tanto en la primaria como en la universidad, Syaoran estaba llegando tarde y llegó un día en que me quedé dormida esperándolo. Estaba empezando a temer que el día de hoy también pasara lo mismo y tuviéramos que suspender la celebración.

-¿Syaoran? – Llamé la atención de él mientras rápidamente comíamos algo antes de salir a nuestras obligaciones. – ¿Estás seguro que hoy podrás salir temprano?

-Claro que sí. – Respondió cuando dejó de tomar café. – Te prometo que pasaré por ti, estoy ansioso por saber lo que has preparado. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos del apartamento, él como siempre me dejó en la entrada de la escuela no sin antes intentar obtener información de lo que haríamos cosa que logré evadir porque Syaoran puede ser persuasivo cuando se lo propone.

El reloj en definitivamente estaba jugándome una broma porque por más que sentía que trabajaba el tiempo no avanzaba, faltaban dos horas para el almuerzo y yo que moría de ganas de salir de la escuela. La ansiedad me estaba matando.

No saber lo que Sakura estaba preparando me tenía expectante, intenté saber algo, lo más mínimo, pero fue imposible. Cuando de secretos se trataba Sakura era una tumba bien sellada. Una excelente cualidad, lo que la hacía una mujer confiable y fiel.

Esta semana había sido en exceso demandante, muchas reuniones, capacitaciones a maestros, evaluando materiales que serían enviados a escuelas de la cuidad había significado pasar toda la semana hasta altas horas de la noche en la universidad.

Afortunadamente hoy viernes pude librarme de todo para no faltar a mi súper cita de cumpleaños sorpresa, sencillamente no me perdonaría dejar plantada a Sakura, apartando el regalo que recibiría no podía romper las ilusiones de mi pequeña, porque la he visto muy entusiasmada y que su sonrisa se borre por mi culpa… No señor, eso no iba a pasar.

Aproveché que ya no había nadie en mi oficina, apagué todo y me fui retirando de la universidad, tenía también que pasar por Sakura y luego prepararnos para la gran noche. No recuerdo haberme entusiasmado tanto por mi cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

-Sakura te espero en la sala. Ya estoy listo. – Yo estaba en el cuarto de baño, esta vez necesitaba mucha privacidad para sentirme cómoda. Había optado por un vestido negro corto y mi cabello suelto.

No quería hacer que Syaoran esperara más y me animé a salir, él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y su sencilla vestimenta me dejaba con la boca abierta, con tan poco hacía tanto.

-Siento que no te hago justicia con lo bella que te vez Sakura. – Habló se dio la vuelta al escuchar mis pasos acercarse a él.

-Iba a decirte todo lo contrario Syaoran. Te vez tan elegante. – Respondí sintiendo una sensación ya familiar recorrer mis mejillas y en mi vientre.

Salimos juntos al lugar que había rentado, iba dándole a Syaoran las instrucciones para llegar a la cabaña y con satisfacción puedo decir que la primera impresión de mi prometido fue la mejor, le gustó el lugar. Fase 1: completada.

La cena fue todo un éxito, Syaoran disfrutó de la cena y yo también, a pesar de no acostumbrar a tomar licor el vino era toda una delicia, fue buena idea seguir las sugerencias del cheff del restaurante en donde conseguí la comida.

Estábamos sentados en un cómodo sillón frente a una chimenea que nos mantenía con una temperatura aceptable, no decíamos nada, solo el sonido de la leña quemándose y la respiración de Syaoran podía escuchar, él estaba recostado sobre mí y acariciaba su cabello rebelde, color del chocolate.

-Chocolate. – Susurré

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran levantando la cabeza para verme. Llevé mis manos a mi boca y traté de levantarme pero el cuerpo de mi prometido no me dejaba.

-Syaoran hay algo más que casi olvido darte. – Intenté liberarme nuevamente pero este hombre era más fuerte que yo.

-Eso puede esperar Sakura. – Respondió sujetándome de los hombros.

-No Syaoran, no puede esperar mucho tiempo porque se puede echar a perder y no sería justo que algo así suceda. – Al parecer pude persuadirlo y me dejó libre. Salí rápidamente a la pequeña cocina en donde había una nevera y tenía los alimentos que necesitaban refrigeración.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Sakura se había lucido con todo y ahora disfrutábamos de un momento de silencio frente a la chimenea que teníamos frente a nosotros, ella jugaba con mi cabello mientras yo sentía su relajada respiración, ese sonido me estaba relajando tanto que temía quedarme dormido.

De un momento a otro Sakura rompió el momento y se levantó bruscamente murmurando algo que tenía que ver con el chocolate, no pude convencerla de que se quedase conmigo y salió a la cocina.

En cuestión de minutos apareció de nuevo solo que esta vez traía consigo un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela en el centro. Escucharla cantar en un susurro el canto del feliz cumpleaños hizo que una sensación cálida se propagara en mi corazón y recorriera mi cuerpo entero.

-Feliz cumpleaños Syaoran. – Dijo en un susurro. – Pide un deseo.

-No necesito nada más pequeña. – Respondí tomando el pastel de chocolate y apagando la vela me senté de nuevo en el sofá atrayéndola en el proceso. – Te tengo a ti, es más que suficiente.

-En ese caso lo mejor es no dejar que el chocolate se desperdicie. – Con uno de los cubiertos que traía tomó un pedazo de pastel buscando la parte que tuviera más chocolate para mí.

-Siempre sabes lo que necesito Sakura. Gracias. – Acercó la cuchara a mis labios y gustoso abrí la boca para saborear el postre. – ¿Lo has hecho tú verdad? Está delicioso.

Estuvimos compartiendo el postre por un buen rato, estaba delicioso, Sakura lo había hecho y eso era lo más importante, ella sabe lo que quiero y me da lo que necesito.

En un impulso que no sé de donde salió vi a Sakura levantarse del sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y con cierta vacilación llevó sus labios a donde creo había quedado un poco de chocolate para quitarlo de una manera tan sexy que solamente llevé mis manos a su cintura para retenerla un poco más.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y sentí las titubeantes manos de Sakura acercarse a mi corbata para quitarla con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, aun no me miraba a los ojos pero estaba seguro que ella estaba sonrojada. Cuando logró soltar el nudo me observó con esos ojos que me desnudan el alma en un segundo.

Me quitó la corbata y la dejó en mi cuello yo solo la observaba sin decir nada, la actitud de Sakura me tenía anonadado, la anticipación de saber lo que iba a pasar me tenía con la garganta seca y totalmente excitado que no me di cuenta cuando ella mordió levemente mi cuello provocando que saliera de mi garganta un ronco gemido.

Tuve que tragar grueso y solo aprisionar más las caderas de Sakura entre mis manos. Podía ver en el rostro de Sakura la vergüenza o miedo, era una combinación pero ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien y se lo haría saber.

-Sa… Sakura... – No pude decir nada más porque Sakura vendó mis ojos con la corbata e inmediatamente me dio un beso que me robó las ideas.

 **Narración en tercera persona**

-Déjate llevar Syaoran. – Susurró Sakura rompiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento se había instalado.

Eso provocó en Syaoran un estremecimiento y un jadeo salió de su garganta nuevamente al escucharla susurrarle de esa manera sensual al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. ¿De dónde había sacado Sakura ese lado sensual? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que lo estaba disfrutando como el demonio, demasiado.

No sabía que Sakura escondía esa faceta. Le encantaba a la vez que lo excitaba de una manera que no podría describir. Había estado con algunas chicas, pero nadie era tan sincera y transparente como su prometida y eso lo hacía valer el doble.

Ella al escucharlo respirar con dificultad, se excitaba de apoco teniendo en cuenta lo que había investgado, aunque algunas cosas la hacían sonrojar quiso ponerlo en práctica. Sonrojada y todo comenzó a mecerse en el regazo de un muy excitado Shaoran mientras que le tapaba los ojos logrando que el castaño soltara un pequeño gemido entre cortado.

Mientras la castaña se dedicaba a prodigarle besos húmedos en el cuello haciendo que su autocontrol se fuera por poquito al infierno, él aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas ascendiendo hasta su trasero y la apretó contra él para sentirla más cerca, provocando en ambos un jadeo de satisfacción.

Escuchar los gemidos de su prometida lo ponían a cien, pero no quería terminar tan rápido. Quería disfrutar de la mujer que tenía en el regazo y le daba esos besos por lo que tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no venirse encima.

Mientras ella se deleitaba con el cuello de su prometido Sakura no pudo evitar morderlo cuando lo sintió duro por lo que estaba haciendo. Al tenerlo así a su merced, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. No por nada había investigado en Google algunos truquitos que usar para excitar a su chico.

Por eso dejando de besarle el cuello comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón los botones de su camisa, a medida que lo hacía iba dejando un camino de besos logrando así su cometido: excitar un poco más a Shaoran

Éste por su parte sentía un deseo tan grande que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la ropa interior y entrar en ella de una vez.

—Pe... pequeña... ¿dónde...

Y las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió los dedos de Sakura meterse por debajo de su ropa interior y con timidez pero con seguridad tomaba su erección cerrando su mano alrededor de ella.

Viendo la reacción de su compañero, Sakura fue perdiendo de a poco su timidez y fue ganando más confianza por lo que comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo provocando que Syaoran soltara un ronco gemido e inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de buscar un poco de aire que había perdido por la sorpresa y el golpe de adrenalina y excitación que le provocó ese simple gesto.

Abarcó todo su tamaño provocando que moviera su cadera y soltara otro ronco gemido provocando que Sakura sintiera que se derretía por dentro.

Por lo que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras escuchaba como su prometido trataba de no dejar escapar los gemidos de su boca, por lo que para "castigarlo" se bajó de su regazo provocando que levantara la cabeza buscándola y poder decirle algo cuando su gesto se contrajo y dejó escapar un ronco gemido mientras echaba la cadera para arriba y la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que Sakura abarcaba toda su longitud con sus labios.

Sakura siguió con aquel acto que poco a poco llevaba a Syaoran al momento en que se dejaría ir y no quería que ella se asustara, sabía que todo eso era primera vez para ella y quería disfrutarlo a su lado.

-Sa… Sakura… Espera. – Al escuchar su nombre la chica dejó su labor y levantó su cabeza, sus verdes ojos se habían teñido de un verde oscuro, apasionada y excitada.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó con un rostro teñido de sensualidad e inocencia, el castaño negó con la cabeza y a tientas la buscó, la tomó por los hombros para atraerla a él.

-Para nada, todo lo contrario, solo necesito tenerte más cerca. – Respondió Syaoran con la respiración agitada.

-Entonces vamos a la habitación. – Ella se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos para guiarlo.

Sakura lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama aun con los ojos vendados, se acercó a su oído para hablarle de nuevo. – No te muevas de aquí por favor. – Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no sabía lo que su prometida había preparado pero era el mejor regalo que estaba recibiendo. Por unos minutos solo escuchó silencio lo que él no sabía era que Sakura se estaba despojando de su vestido justo frente a él.

Cuando terminó Sakura volvió a tomar las manos de Syaoran, esté pegó un pequeño brinco porque no sabía que pasaría. Sintió que ella llevaba sus manos a la cintura femenina para tocar una textura diferente a lo que andaba puesto en la cena.

Las manos de Sakura guiaron las de Syaoran por todo su cuerpo, había algo diferente sobre el cuerpo de ella que lo tenía con la garganta seca. – ¿Quieres ver lo que traigo puesto Syaoran? – Preguntó la castaña para deleite suyo que solo se limitó a mover la cabeza para afirmar.

-Si no escucho tu voz no haré nada más amor. – Respondió ella con un ligero tono de burla.

-Sakura... – Inhaló aire para tomar fuerza. – Quiero verte ya. – Ella sonrió y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de juegos. Se acercó a Syaoran poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas de él para darle un beso de esos que lo dejan sin aliento. Después de eso se acercó para soltar el nudo y dejar caer la corbata.

La visión que Syaoran tuvo inmediatamente le robó el poco aliento que tenía. Frente a él Sakura mordía su labio inferior, usaba un sexy baby doll negro que resaltaba su estrecha cintura y sus senos se erguía orgullosos por la diminuta prenda.

-Sak… Sakura. – De nuevo el castaño se quedó sin palabras ante la maravillosa visión que se mostraba frente a él.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Sakura meciéndose de un lado a otro, como niña que espera aprobación por algo que ha hecho.

-Eres perfecta Sakura. – Li hizo acopio de todas sus neuronas para sacar esa frase. La castaña sonrió y se acercó a él para terminar de quitar la ropa que aun tenía encima. Cuando terminó con su labor se sentó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su prometido.

-Feliz cumpleaños lobito. Espero te guste mi regalo. – Ella se acercó más al rostro de Syaoran para besarlo apasionadamente una vez más enlazando sus lenguas. – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti pequeña cerezo. Te amo. – Respondió cuando ella separó su rostro. – Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he vivido ahora tienes que superar esto en la noche de bodas.

Ambos sonrieron y dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que estaban conteniendo en el sofá, de nuevo se entregaron en cuerpo y alma tocando cada fibra de sus cuerpos y entregarlos al clímax como solo ellos sabían provocar en cada uno.

 **N/A:** Por fin… A un año de haber publicado el primer capítulo de esta historia les traigo el epílogo. Un poco largo pero quería obsequiarles algo único. En agradecimiento por la oportunidad que le han dado a este invento que jamás pensé llegara tan largo.

De manera especial quiero agradecer a mi amiga, mi Beta **SnoopyMoon** por su ayuda, sin ella el epílogo no estaría listo todavía.

También agradezco a las chicas en Wattpad y en Facebook que recientemente han leído la historia y se involucraron tanto con los personajes; odiaron a Tomoyo y se enamoraron de Syaoran.

De nuevo gracias y espero ahora que se cierra esta historia continuar con una nueva que he dejado engavetada por la adaptación y mi trabajo. Espero les guste este epílogo súper especial y me hagan saber su opinión.

Se despide de ustedes Wonder Grinch.


End file.
